Forward To The Future
by Foenix2phorks
Summary: Complete. Human Edward from 1918 steps through time and finds himself in Forks. Hardships test his willpower as he meets vegetarian vampires, bloodsucking leeches, irritable wolf shapeshifters, and most terrifyingly, Mike Newton. Will he find a way back to his own time, or will he discover that modern day life has its own benefits? AU. EPOV.
1. Change A Heart To A Little White Dove

**A/N- Hi, I've been kicking this idea around in my head for a while now. 1918 Edward time travels to modern day America against his will. And he will, eventually, meet all the usual characters. Everyone will be the same except for Edward! He will be a very confused and frustrated human dealing with the stresses of modern life and the supernatural.**

 **And, yes, there will be Bella.**

 **Also, this story is humor oriented, so even though I have tried very hard to keep everyone true to character, there will be more fun than angst for the most part.**

 **OK, I'll shut up now...**

 **Chapter 1- Change A Heart To A Little White Dove**

 **00000000000000000000**

 _My whole body is shivering, from the cold or the fear, I'm not sure. The dirt, more like mud, that I'm currently sitting in does not provide any warmth or comfort. I have to remind myself that this is what I wanted. This is what I have spent years preparing for. A chance to fight alongside other men, patriots, to end the barbarity that has descended upon Europe._

 _The fighting is at a standstill, at least for now. I look about at my companions while I rest here in the trench since there is nothing better to do at the moment. The fellow resting next to me with his dusty blonde hair is reading a letter for the sixth time today. His glasses (the poor man) are slowly sliding down his nose, forcing him to push them back up. I silently wonder who the letter is from. Judging by the ghost of a smile on his face I'd bet that it was is wife or sweetheart. His fingers keep tracing the curved, handwritten script, as if he were caressing his beloved's face. I look away, feeling like a voyeur._

 _I turn my head and see another one of my fellow soldiers. He is not as happily engaged it seems as my other companion. Standing directly across from me, his face is devoid of any expression- as if it had been erased like a chalk board. His helmet is at his feet. His hair a tangled, muddy mess. Even is eyes, which I have always believed were the gateway to the soul, were empty. More of a grotesque wax figure than man. What could this man have experienced to have turned him into such a shell shocked statue, I wonder. None of the others have displayed such a traumatized demeanor. I decide to seek out our leader to assist him. Perhaps he can send this man back to a hospital for treatment..._

 _Shaking and dusting off my uniform as I rise, I glance out across the battlefield. I can hear distant blasts of gunfire, but nothing else. My eyes take in the devastation. What did this place look like before war broke out? It is difficult to believe anything could ever have grown here by the way things look right now. Nothing but miles of muddy brown emptiness, broken up by the occasional trench or barbed wire._

 _White fabric rustling in the breeze catches my eyes about 100 yards away. I stand there trying to discern what the object is as my eyes blink in confusion. A white flag of surrender by the enemy would be nice, but I highly doubt that. I squint my eyes, determined that they try harder to solve this mystery._

 _My efforts are successful. I can make out the distinct figure of a person in white. By the flowing white fabric I conclude that the person most likely would be a woman. A woman with chestnut hair gathered at the top of her head. My eyes briefly widen in surprise. Women were quite rare on the battlefield. And this woman seems to have no sense of self preservation. Standing there, with no defense! Not even close enough to a trench should she need to take cover._

 _I quickly gather my courage and begin to climb out of my trench. She was coming with me back to safety if she likes it or not!_

 _My climb, at first, goes well. My upper body is out of the trench, all that I need to do is drag my long legs up. Yet, nothing for me is ever easy. My foot has caught on something, and I begin to try to shake it loose, hoping that whatever it is will fall off. The pressure on my foot increases. I look back and I see the shell shocked man has grabbed onto my foot. I shake harder, but the man shows no emotion and shows no inclination to let go. I growl in frustration. Who does this man think he is? There is a woman in dire need of assistance!_

 _With a silent prayer of forgiveness for my poor manners, I give the man a swift kick with my free foot. I hear his grunt as the pressure on my foot disappears. I quickly climb the rest of the way out before the man has time to recover. Where I kicked him, I'm not sure, but at the moment I do not care._

 _Instantly I begin my walk towards the woman in white. I decide running would be a bad idea- the enemy could assume I'm doing some sort of one-man assault. Thank god it seems that the fight is at a standstill. I hold up my hands indicating that I have no weapons._

 _My eyes take in the scene as I draw nearer. She is standing with her back towards me. And the woman's white dress is obviously a wedding dress. An expensive one. It's beautiful, so much like the wedding dresses I've seen, but there's something different about it. It's tighter, more fitted at the waist and form fitting than I'm used to seeing on a woman. She clutches a veil in her hands, its lacy, gossamer-like fabric waving in the breeze. A short train of fabric flows behind her. And, most shockingly, I can see the creamy white of her skin through the lace on the back of her dress. Perhaps this is the latest rage in Paris._

 _I'm now within a couple of dozen feet from her. My breath catches in my throat as I take her appearance in. She appears otherworldly. She seems to be softly glowing, with an aura-like beauty. Even her hair, which is piled atop her head in complicated but stylish braids, seems to be shining with hints of red that I couldn't see before._

 _I reach out to grab her hand, intending to drag her back to the trenches._

 _A thunderous crash strikes nearby, its shock waves knocking me to the ground._

 _Just before the darkness descends upon me, I hear a soft, gentle voice murmur, "Edward."_

 **00000000000000000000**

 **Chicago, Illinois- September 20, 1918**

My eyes fly open as I take in my surroundings. The room, my room since birth, is the same as always except the window that I normally leave open in the warm months is being bombarded with raindrops. The curtains are flying about as well.

I hop out of bed and slam the window shut. A flash of lightning brightens the room enough for me to read the time on the small clock that rests upon my dresser.

2:09 a.m.

I sigh and fall back on my bed, allowing my dream from earlier to creep back into my thoughts. Dreaming of being a soldier is not a rare occurrence for me, but this dream seemed more...

Truthful.

I suppose that's the best way to describe it. My past dreams usually involved me running around like some picture show hero, saving the day and all that.

But this dream, was, raw. Real.

I know that I've glamorized it in my daily musings. My desire of enlisting once I hit eighteen is, perhaps, out of touch with the reality of armed combat. And war is hell, as the saying goes, after all.

But, I know that if I could, I would still enlist tomorrow if it were at all possible. I'm not going into this uninformed. I read every news article I can get on The War. I'm not oblivious to the great loses the country is suffering. But why should I be able to slack off, continuing to be able to attend the theater, go to watch baseball games, and sleep in my own bed, when most of my slightly older contemporaries are off fighting in Europe? I'm nothing special.

Though, surprisingly enough, I also know, without a shadow of doubt, that if I saw that woman again, stranger or not, I would not hesitate to do anything that needed to be done to protect her.

Funny.

This is coming from the guy that normally doesn't associate with any female unless she's either related to me, married, or equally uninterested in me in any romantic sense.

Another flash of lightning casts the room in its brightness, but the sound of thunder took longer to hear.

Thank god, the storm is passing quickly. Maybe I can get some more sleep after all.

I close my eyes and wait for the fatigue to overtake me.

My last conscious thought before I plunged into slumber was how did the woman in white know my name?

 **00000000000000000000**

Morning seemed to come too quickly. I dragged myself out of bed, stuffed my legs into a pair of dark brown trousers, buttoned up my white dress shirt, combed my bronze colored hair, threw my comb down once it came apparent that my hair would not cooperate, and grabbed my favorite driving cap.

Rushing down the stairs, I could hear my parents conversing in the dining room. I arrived to see that breakfast was already served. I smiled. One positive aspect of life as an only child is that I can take my time in the morning without the worry of a sibling swiping my designated portion of bacon.

Mother looked up from her plate of eggs and fruit and gave me her patented soft smile. "Good morning, Edward. Sleep well?" she asked while taking a dainty bite of her food.

My Mother, Elizabeth Masen, is the epitome of beauty and kindness. Her hair is of the same shade of bronze as mine, though she has the luxury of having lovely straight manageable locks. Her eyes are also like mine, a pure jade green. She almost always has a smile on her sweet face. Happiness seems to come naturally for her.

Rarely does she show anything other than utterly unconditional love for all.

"Not particularly well, but enough to keep myself from dozing off in class. The storm woke me up." I neglected to mention the dream for good reason.

Father glanced up from his newspaper. Many people say that if he were to shave off his mustache he and I would look almost identical, except for our coloring, of course. "Usually you sleep like the dead. Your Mother practically rings church bells to wake you up."

"Are you implying that Mother is some sort of female version of Quasimodo?" I asked feigning innocence. "I have to say that I disagree with you. She lacks a hump for one thing."

Father gave his typical "humph" at me, then peeked at Mother with a small smile on his face. "She definitely is not some low class bell ringer. She's more of a fairy tale princess, I think. Perhaps Sleeping Beauty or Rapunzel."

Mother piped up then, "More like Cinderella. Today's laundry day."

"I thought Mattie does the laundry and such," Father said gruffly as he sipped his coffee. His tone implying "isn't that what we pay the girl for?"

"Mattie quit 3 days ago. Don't you remember me telling you? I'll be interviewing for a new maid next week," replied Mother softly.

"Oh, yes, of course I remember." Father threw his paper down and quickly stood up from the table. "Better head off or I'll be late for work." He pecked his wife on the cheek and scrambled for the front door.

Mother sighed as her eyes landed on me once the door clicked shut. Smiling, she said, "It's okay if he forgets things sometimes. Why he thinks I'm going to berate him for that is ridiculous." She paused a moment before continuing. "Besides, I knew he wasn't paying attention that night anyway."

My brows scrunched up in confusion. "Why would you tell him something if you knew he wasn't listening?"

Mother laughed. "Oh, Edward, because I want to invite Mr. and Mrs. Childers over next week for dinner, and you know how your father hates Mr. Childers. So, while I informed him of all of the comings and goings on in running the household, I mentioned the dinner engagement. I can't help it if he wasn't paying attention."

I had to hand it to her, she can be quite devious when push comes to shove.

"What caused the rift in the friendship between them? Father and Mr. Childers used to get along famously."

"Apparently Mr. Childers has been harboring a terrible secret. He originally comes from Missouri," she said as she placed a forkful of eggs into her mouth.

"Missouri?" I asked, shaking my head. Since when did Father develop a hatred of random geographical locations? "What's wrong with that?"

Mother giggled, a wonderful musical sound. "Since he comes from Saint Louis, Mr. Childers seems to be a secret Browns fan. They got in an awful row over the speech you father delivered concerning the Brown's 'shortcomings'."

That explains it. Father hated any baseball team that didn't currently reside in the Chicago city limits. "The nerve!" I half shouted playfully.

A few minutes passed as we quietly ate our breakfast.

"I understand from Mrs. Bowman that her son Percy is asking Sarah Hewlett to the upcoming charity ball," said Mother as she set her fork on her plate.

"Is that so?" I replied noncommittally. The only ball I truly cared for has diamonds, dirt, and umpires.

She seemed to ignore my indifference. "Yes. Isn't it exciting, dear? Who will you be asking to accompanying you, if you don't mind me asking?"

Mother knows for a fact that while I'm not anti-female, I do enjoy the fact that I'm a free, unattached male that doesn't currently want a relationship of any sort other than friendship with any girl. I'm not immune to the effects of a pretty face. I admire women for both beauty and brains.

But, I refuse to attend any function where I am in need of a female attached to my arm.

Our family cook and all round Godsend Martha walked in the room as my mother was forming her question. With her graying hair twisted up onto her head and her plump figure, Martha has always seemed to me more like a grandmother than servant. Martha refilled Mother's teacup and a reply popped into my head.

"Well," I tried to sound hesitant, "I haven't asked her yet, but I'm certain she'll say yes if I can get her alone."

Mother's face brightened. "That's wonderful, Edward! Who's the lucky girl? Does she go to your school?"

"No."

"Is she your age? Where does she live?"

"Oh, she lives close by. Hmm, I'm not sure of her age. Martha, how old are you?"

Martha looked up from her task of clearing Father's dishes. "62 years old this November."

With my most charming smile I said, "She's 61, Mother. Martha, would you do me the honor of accompanying me to the upcoming charity ball? I'll try to be on my best behavior."

Martha chuckled as she retorted, "You are never well behaved. You've been a pain in our necks since you could walk." Giving me a wink, she scurried off towards the kitchen.

I turned to Mother. "I guess I'm out of luck. She's been the only woman I've ever loved other than you."

Mother scoffed at me. "How could you raise my hopes like that? Don't you know that I want nothing more than your happiness?"

"Happiness? I'm happy. I'm thrilled! I've got wonderful parents, a cook that I think of as family, and in a little less than a year, I'll be able to enlist. I've got the world at my fingertips. Just imagine, Mother, I'll be in some far off land that most people just dream about visiting. And I'll be fighting for a just cause."

Mother's face paled. Uh oh, here comes the you-don't-know-what-you-are-asking-for speech.

"I know we've gone over this before," she began, "but you need to know that we love you. And the thought of you going off to some war-torn, godforsaken land terrifies me. You are young and impressionable, and I know that all the newspapers and posters make it seem like a cakewalk, but it's not. The recruiters want you to think that just by gaining you as a new soldier that you'll single-handedly win this dreadful war. It's never that simple. Many a army have fought with superior weapons and in greater numbers and still came home in coffins."

I nod in understanding. "Mother, I know those recruiters try to play down the negatives. But don't you think it's presumptuous of me to think that since I'm a wealthy man's son that I should duck out of the fight? And I'm 17 for heaven's sake! I know for a fact that 3 of my classmates lied about their age so they could enlist earlier. At least I'm staying here at home until I turn 18."

"You are more intelligent than most of the boys that are joining, Edward. You deserve a chance to go to some university and earn a degree in something you love. And, one day, you're going to meet some young woman that will want a man she can depend upon. Not some boy-soldier who drifts about with his unit like a pack of wolves." Mother closed her eyes briefly, holding back tears. "Please. Just promise me that you'll think of what I've said. I've looked forward to the future where you have a family and a career. Your future happiness shouldn't be dependent upon how many of the enemy you've managed to take down."

I sat there stunned, unable to move for a moment. Mother has never been this blunt and to the point in her past speeches on my desire to enlist. I nodded my head a bit to acknowledge that I would indeed think over her words.

She looked at me with sad eyes yet still managed to slap on a smile. "Better get going, dear. School's waiting on you."

I chugged down the last of my breakfast and jumped up from the chair. After giving her a half hug, I bid her a good day.

 **00000000000000000000**

School.

I have nothing against the concept of having a proper education. In fact, I always dove into my studies with as much dedication that I could possibly muster.

But, I hated the mundane existence I endured whenever I entered the building. I had absolutely no interest in the petty gossip that usually poured forth from the lips of many of the students. Then there were the expectations that fellow classmates and teachers alike seemed to bestow upon each of us students. As the son of well to do Edward Masen Senior, I got the usual amount of unwanted attention as I drew near the school.

Despite the fact that I was more an academic student than athlete, I received quite a few "hello's" and "how are you, Edward's" as I walked up the pathway. I trained for track and field, a sport that usually does not attract much attention. I probably could have gotten a spot on the baseball team, but I disliked a couple of the team's players so intensely that I'd rather just watch the game than participate.

After giving a nod of acknowledgment to Thomas Green, I glanced at the front entrance and silently groaned. There, standing side by side as usual, were the Miller sisters.

Nan and Nell Miller, the twin daughters of newspaper publisher John Miller. And the dread of my existence.

If you were lucky enough not to be acquainted with them, you might have given them a look and said, "My, what pretty girls." And I would agree with you that they were indeed decent looking enough. But underneath their frilly dresses and powdered cheeks lay personalities equivalent to that of nails on a chalkboard.

For one thing, they dressed alike. Exactly alike. Dresses, shoes, jewelry, even the curls in their ash blonde hair were identical. It looked as if they came off the same assembly line at some doll factory.

They were like conjoined twins without the hindrance of any physical attachment. However, they dif seem to be able to communicate between themselves silently. Perhaps they shared a mutual brain. It would explain their seeming lack of intelligence.

And, most despairingly, they seemed to have the deluded belief that I was their future husband.

How they would work out that is of no interest to me.

"Hello, Edward!" one of them chimed. I had no idea which twin just addressed me. They were identical, remember?

"How was your morning so far?" chirped the other twin.

"Fine. Just going to class. Have a good day," I said quickly. My hope was to get by them and hide as much as possible for the remainder of the day. Like I did every day.

"That's so wonderful!" twin one exclaimed. She said it as though it's some sort of accomplishment that I made it to school.

"You are so dedicated to your work, Edward! We both think that's so very grand," squealed twin two.

Twin one nodded her head in agreement. "How proud you've made us!"

If there's one thing that Mother instilled in me, it is to always be a gentleman - especially to the opposite gender. So, instead of telling the girls in harsh, unkind words to "get the hell out of my way", I slowly let out a breath. "Thank you, but please excuse me, I must get going now," I informed them as politely as possible.

They glided out of the doorway, allowing me access inside the building. Yet before I could breathe a sigh of relief, they took up positions flanking both sides of my body. Each girl grabbed an arm and attached themselves securely to me like ticks burrowing into flesh.

"Escort us to class, Edward," twin two commanded in her best coquettish voice.

"We would feel so much safer with you," twin one added as if there were bands of marauders regularly stalking the halls.

My grunt of frustration was barely contained. I swallowed any unpleasant rejoinders that threatened to blast out of my mouth, and began the arduous task of dumping them off somewhere as soon as heavenly possible.

Twin one squeezed my elbow as we walked. "Are you doing anything tonight?"

My breathing shut down. This was a loaded question. If I say where I'll be they would try to throw themselves into whatever activity I planned for myself. And saying "I'm not doing anything" would yield a demand to do whatever the girls have planned.

I shrugged my shoulders in rely. "My father spoke of taking me out of town for the weekend to fish on the lake."

This is a lie. Father will be doing nothing but reading the sports section of the Tribune and nursing a glass of scotch.

"Oh," twin two interjected, "we were hoping that you could take us to that new Theda Bara picture tonight."

I shook my head. "Theda Bara is not my favorite actress." This wasn't quite a lie. My favorite was Mary Pickford. Theda Bara was my second.

After arriving at their class, I pried their claws off my arms and sprinted to my own classroom.

The rest of the school day passed uneventfully thanks to my caution of avoiding open spaces and always checking around corners for the Miller twins.

 **00000000000000000000**

That evening I found myself watching Martha as she cooked our family's dinner. I've often found it relaxing to watch her bustling about.

She cut up the vegetables quickly, throwing them into her stockpot which bubbled contentedly on the stove top. Turning, she began chopping up the roast chicken into bite sized chunks. Unfortunately, her hand holding the meat slipped, causing her to slice into her fingers on her left hand.

Martha yelped out in pain and I quickly grabbed a clean dishrag to press onto the wound. I called for Mother and she arrived a few moments later. She peeked under the rag to assess the damage.

"Edward, take Martha to the hospital," she instructed. "And take the car."

Martha turned stubbornly to look Mother clear in the eye. "No, ma'am, I need to finish your dinner. It's almost done. And Mr. Masen will be home soon and he'll be starving."

Mother placed her arms on her hips. "Martha, I will finish the cooking. You go with Edward to get that looked at."

"But Edward needs to eat, too," Martha stuttered. "The poor boy will suffer."

Mother just smiled at her. "When you were chopping vegetables I saw Edward steal a chicken leg."

My head jerked in shock. I had no idea anyone saw me. I suspect Mother is omnipresent.

With a glare directed at me, Martha gave up her fight. She placed her hat atop her head and motioned for me to follow her outside.

Opening the passenger side door, I watched Martha as she slid into her seat. Still glaring at me, she "tsked" when I smiled at her. "You could have at least helped me out, young man," she chided.

I closed her door and walked to the drivers side of our 1916 Scripps Booth Model C. I love this car. Well, to be truthful, I love all cars. This one just so happened to belong to us.

"You want to bleed to death tonight?" I asked her.

"It's just a little scrape," she countered straight faced.

I couldn't help but guffaw at that. "Are you joking? I've never seen so much blood in all my life! You need stitches at the very least. Besides, if you had stayed you'd never have been able to finish cooking dinner- you're practically one armed now. Father wouldn't enjoy finding drops of blood on the China."

The ride to the hospital was relatively silent. Martha's fear of doctors was well known in our family. It would be too easy to scare her about her upcoming visit. I reminded myself that I am a gentleman. I know how to keep my teasing thoughts to myself.

Once we arrived at the hospital I helped her out of the car. I escorted her inside and we made our way to the front desk. A nurse stationed there took her name and directed us to wait.

After a short while another nurse escorted us towards an empty room. Another few minutes passed before I heard a man's voice outside of our closed door. The door opened and I saw pale blonde hair styled like a male matinee star. The doctor, apparently, was extraordinarily young and good-looking.

He caught my eye and gave a warm smile. "Good evening. What business brings you two here?"

I looked at Martha, expecting her to give an explanation since she is - technically - the adult. However, her face contorted into a grimace. And for the first time ever, she became mute.

Since she refused to speak, I became her interpreter. "Martha accidentally cut her hand with a knife while preparing dinner," I explained to the doctor.

Martha's face remained the same. Her jaws locked together, determined to not let a word slip out.

The doctor took in the sight of Martha and tried a new tactic for cooperation. His hands reached out towards her injured one, giving her another smile. "My, but you have the smallest, most delicately crafted hands I think I've ever come across. Do you mind?"

As he gazed intently at her, I became somewhat uncomfortable. What sort of doctor is this? Casanova with a medical degree?

But Martha seemed to be on a different thought pattern than me. Her eyes glazed over. Her breathing stopped momentarily before she let out a feminine giggle. A giggle that I have never in my seventeen years ever heard her produce.

She allowed the doctor to exam her hand. Afterwards he began a dizzying search around the room, scooping up supplies and bandages with impressive speed.

"What's the diagnosis, doc?" I jested.

He smirked. "She definitely cut her hand. No need to worry though. The knife didn't do any permanent damage. It just needs some stitches."

Martha remained unusually quiet.

"That's great. Isn't it, Martha?" I asked.

She seemed to snap out of a spell at the sound of her name. "Oh, yes. That is wonderful. You're such a good doctor," she cooed at him.

My mouth dropped open a little. Martha simply does not compliment anyone from the medical field. She once insulted a veterinarian to his face that saved a neighbor's dog from death. She claimed that the dog's leg could have been saved if the veterinarian could have arrived earlier. He lived two doors down. So, seeing her give an honest to god compliment is sort of shocking to say the least.

I watched the doctor deftly sew up the wound until it was remarkably clean and neat. I studied him closely. Suddenly I envyed him his career of choice. Not only was he obviously a skillful and intelligent doctor, he looked content as well.

Once the task had ended, he instructed Martha to go to the nurses' station to complete her paperwork. He spun around to look at me.

That's when I saw his eyes clearly for the first time. They were an unusual yellow gold. Like the amber beads Mother wears occasionally.

Again he smiled. I immediately forgot his strange eyes and concentrated on his words. "Don't let her hear this, but she was just a hair away from damaging her hand permanently. I suspect she my need spectacles, too. It's not uncommon for people her age to lose some of their eyesight. Let your family know. And make sure she keeps her stitches clean."

We go on back and forth like that for a minute. Once our business is concluded I held out my hand for a handshake. The doctor looked down at my outstretched appendage with an odd look before it vanished just as suddenly. He grabbed my hand and briefly shook it.

I almost gasped. His hand felt cool - in sharp contrast to his warm personality. I refrained from commenting on his hand temperature. I'm sure he was aware of the fact that his hand feels like he's been throwing snowballs in September.

"Thanks for the information, doctor. My parents will surely appreciate it," I said politely.

"You're welcome. And my name's Doctor Cullen. If she runs into any problems just let one of the nurses know that she's one of my patients. She'll get seen quicker that way," he replied.

I nervously ran my hand through my hair. "Oh, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Edward Masen, sir."

"Pleasure to meet you, Edward. You take care of Martha. If she'll let you, that is," he grinned slyly. He understood the stubborn woman's attitude very well it seemed.

I answered with a similar smile. "She takes care of everyone and everything. She'll outlive us all."

Doctor Cullen paused mid-breath. Then, with a lighthearted laugh, he patted my shoulder companionably. "Have a good night," he called as he walked out the door.

 **00000000000000000000**

 **A/N- That's all for chapter one. No time travel yet, my friends. But hold on tight! It's just a couple of chapters away! Next up, you'll get a BIG hint on how he'll be transported through time in chapter two. Until then, bye!**


	2. And With A Little Help From Above

**A/N- Thanks everyone for such an AWESOME response to this story! Edward thanks you profusely.**

 **And, to answer a question, there will be only one Edward once he reaches his predestined time period. Frankly, I think Bella's hormones would go into overload if faced with two Edwards. Besides, I'm a firm believer in time paradoxes.**

 **This chapter will not have Edward (please don't hurt me!), but it's for a very good reason that I hope that you, my dear readers, will understand the necessity. Hopefully you'll enjoy it regardless.**

 **This entire chapter is in third person POV. Edward will be back in chapter 3!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Twilight. And I have no inside knowledge of any secret ceremonies be they Native American or otherwise. This is simply fiction from an imaginative mind.**

 **Chapter 2- And With A Little Help From Above**

 **Forks, Washington- May 30, 2004**

 **00000000000000000000**

The early morning sun had barely begun its ascent when a wheelchair bound man rolled himself into his small kitchen. Grabbing his favorite coffee mug, he filled it to the brim with boiling water and slipped a small teabag into the steamy liquid.

He gazed out of the window as he waited for the tea to brew fully. It was going to be a bright, sunny day, a rare occurrence for this area. But his thoughts held no joy. Instead, his thoughts concentrated on the happenings going on a few miles away. Happenings that gave him many a sleepless night lately.

He tentatively gave the tea a small sip. His nose crinkled and he made a gagging sound in his throat. Goldenseal tea might be good for you, but it tasted too bitter to his liking. Sue told him to add a bit of honey to offset the bitterness. He told her that the only substance that could possibly help with the awful taste would be hard liquor, and he was barred from drinking that anymore because of his liver problems.

The man glanced at the clock. His visitor would be arriving soon.

Taking a deep, calming breath, he mustered up the courage to just drink the nasty concoction as quickly as possible. With the deed done at last, he then rummaged around in the kitchen until he found his hidden stash of chocolate chip cookies. Sue could make him drink foul medicinal brews all she wanted, but she couldn't keep his beloved junk food out of his house. He lived with a ravenous teenage boy, after all. He was forced by near starvation to discover his house's best hiding places.

A knock at the front door a few minutes later echoed through the house. The man in the wheelchair smoothed down his long, black hair before answering.

The man waiting patiently outside the door gave the man in the wheelchair a small half smile. "Morning, Billy," he said. He then pulled off his baseball cap as he dropped onto one of the kitchen table's chairs.

Billy Black parked himself across the table from the other man. "You hungry?" he asked.

"Oh, no thanks. Sue already fed me this morning. Eggs and sausage links."

Billy rolled his eyes. "She makes me eat and drink bark and roots while you dine on fatty food. That doesn't sound fair to me, Harry."

"I've been a good husband to her. I eat whatever she puts in front of me without one word of complaint. Trust me, I've had my fair share of her 'health' foods. Then she rewards me with a nice breakfast."

Billy gave a sigh. The time for small talk was done. There was serious business to discuss. "Thanks for agreeing to come by so early. I wanted to be sure that we could talk without any interruptions."

"No problem," said Harry Clearwater. "Where's Jacob?"

"He stayed the night at Embry Call's place. He'll be asleep for at least a couple of more hours."

Harry nodded his head in understanding. "So, go ahead and tell me what's on your mind."

Billy fidgeted slightly in his wheekchair before he spoke. "I'm worried."

"What about?"

"They've been here for months, Harry. Six of them for god's sake. And we are outnumbered and underprepared," Billy explained, his mouth turned down into a frown.

"Maybe they'll move along soon. The last time they came here they only stayed for a short time."

"I'm not going to rely on them to be consistent with their habits. It's in their nature to wait us out. They could watch us until our guard is down and then strike."

Harry's eyebrow rose up. "You think they'll break the treaty?"

Billy shrugged. "Who knows? I'm trying to think of all the possibilities."

"But we're not defenceless. We've got Sam."

"One against six of them would be suicide. And Sam is still learning to control his strength. He doesn't have the skill to take on more than one at a time yet." Billy rubbed his face with his hands and sighed. "He needs help."

"Isn't that what we've been doing for the past 3 months? You and I have told him everything he needs to know. What else could we do?" huffed a frustrated sounding Harry.

With a shake of his head, Billy said, "No, not us. Sam needs help from others of his kind."

Harry's eyes lit up. "I agree that would help him out, but we can't predict which, if any, of the boys will go through the changing process. And most of them are barely fourteen. It will take years before they're ready."

"That's right. We can't. But we can encourage it to happen more quickly."

Giving his head a tilt to the right, Harry asked, "How?"

"A ceremony that is only to be used in the most urgent of times." Billy paused to look at Harry. Harry continued to look back with a bewildered expression. "Taha Aki's Spirit Dance."

Harry's eyes showed recognition. "I thought that was just a myth," he said breathlessly.

Billy could not hold back a brief laugh. "And did you think the tales of Quileute men turning into wolves were just fairy tales, too?"

Harry smiled. "Don't be a jackass just because I wasn't let in on all the tribe's secrets. Tell me, what will the ceremony do?"

Billy paused a moment to consider how to answer. "The dance summons Taha Aki's spirit. It pierces through both time and place. We will beg for his help."

"And it will work?" Harry questioned, still in awe.

"That's what my father told me. The dance hasn't been used since before the white settlers came here."

Many thoughts whorled through Harry's head before he could decide on how to proceed with this new information. "How do we do it?"

Another laugh erupted from Billy. "There's no 'we' in this, Harry. The boys will have to do it."

"Why?" Harry blurted out.

"It will only work if the direct descendants of Taha Aki perform the ceremony. Plus, the participants must be of the right age. We're just too damned old."

Disappointed, but undaunted, Harry said, "OK. When are we going to do this?"

Billy's face turned optimistic. "I figure the night of the summer solstice would be the best time. So, that gives us a few weeks to train the boys before the big day."

"What will we tell them? We can't reveal the secret of the wolf transformation until they are already turned," Harry added.

"We will tell them that a special dance ceremony that hasn't been used in generations needs to be performed. The ceremony is thought to bring peace and balance to the tribe. Since many of them know the Quileute language, we'll word our plea to Taha Aki carefully to avoid any subjects they don't need to know yet. And we'll tell them how much of an honor it is to be involved."

A half hour later, Harry left to begin preparations. There wpuld be much to do in the next three weeks.

When Billy's son arrived home later that morning, he found his father whistling tranquilly while reading that morning's paper. It was the first time in weeks that Jacob had seen a legitimate smile on his old man's face.

Three busy weeks passed.

A small group of teenage boys wearing ceremonial garb watched Harry as he lit a fire. The cliff where the ceremony would be taking place had been carefully cleared of any trash or debris.

Billy watched silently as a tall, dark figure walked up to him. The man's gigantic form is draped with his tribe's robe and he wears a brightly colored wooden headpiece of a snarling wolf. "We're almost ready. Sunset is approaching. Get into position," barked Billy with authority.

Sam is briefly stopped by an old man with long gray hair, old Quil Ateara. Old Quil grabbed his shoulder, wishing him good luck before allowing Sam to assume his position near the fire.

The tall man watched with unamused eyes as he listened to the young teenagers joking around the fire. He grunted in annoyance when he hears young Quil Ateara accuse him of forgetting to bring the chocolate and marshmallows.

Billy called out, "That's enough. The time has come for the ceremony to begin. Everyone get into your assigned positions." He watched the boys arrange themselves as they had been taught. He then looked towards the tall man. "OK, Sam. It's all you now."

Sam straightened his posture. He gave a nod toward the boys assigned to provide the drum beats. They complied immediately and the deep, rhythmic sound soon enveloped the boys.

Taking a large breath, Sam then began chanting the Quileute words Billy and Harry taught him.

Paul and Jared waited for Sam to finish the first phase of his chant. As soon as Sam's mouth closed, they began moving their feet in a slow procession around the fire. After their first circuit, one by one, the other boys followed.

The beating of the drums picked up pace until it sounded like frantic heartbeats. Sam's chanting words resumed, cutting through the evening air. The dancing youths' movements changed to a swift dance, alternating with a crawl on all fours.

Watching from the sidelines, Billy's hands gripped his wheelchair's arms in anticipation. The end of the ceremony was near.

Sam raised his right hand into the air, a small cloth bag clutched within. The dancing boys immediately ceased all movement. Sam slowly, but with purpose, stalked closer to the fire.

Carefully he lowered his upraised hand until it was back at heart level. More words were uttered as he untied the bag. Then, with his left hand, he extracted a handful of black hair or fur.

His voice rose and the drums stopped their music.

With a cry of anguish, Sam threw the clump into the fire.

The smell of burning hair permeated the area- though no one moved or made any comments about the unpleasant odor.

The silence did not last.

A great gust of wind swept in from the forest that lay behind them. Their fire flared up almost double in size. Some of the boys gasped in shock.

Then, just as suddenly, the fire extinguished itself in almost an instant.

No one uttered a sound for a few seconds, the sight momentarily rendering everyone dumb.

Laughter soon drifted in the air. Everyone stared back at the boy who broke the silence. Jacob Black declared, "The party's over, folks." The other boys joined in with their own laughter.

Harry stepped up to his young son and congratulated him on his performance. He broke away from Seth's hug after telling him to go have fun hanging out on the beach with the others.

Harry found Billy contemplatively staring at the smouldering coals, and looked at him questioningly.

"It has been done," declared Billy in a tone of finality.

Then, without another word, Billy passed by Harry - heading towards home.

 **00000000000000000000**

 **A/N- Thanks for reaching the end! Chapter 3 will be up in a couple of days. Edward will need your comfort and support to get him through a difficult situation.**

 **And, remember, Edward loves feedback. ;-)**


	3. Make A One Man Weep

**A/N- Edward's back.**

 **Chapter 3- Make A One Man Weep**

 **Chicago, Illinois September 24, 1918**

 **00000000000000000000**

Tuesday is, without a doubt, the most terrible day of the week. On Monday you can say that you had a fantastic weekend. On Wednesday you can state that you're halfway through. Thursday is practically Friday. But, on Tuesday, you have absolutely nothing to console yourself with.

My day began in typical fashion: I ate breakfast, arrived at school, hid from the Miller twins, was found by the Miller twins, and sulked until I escaped their grasp.

When lunchtime arrived, I grabbed my lunch sack and made my way outside to the school's courtyard. I sat contentedly as I planned my essay for History class. Mrs. Lindsey had assigned for us to write a detailed essay on any historical figure of our choice providing that the person has been dead for at least fifty years. I wanted to choose someone not so obvious (George Washington and Abraham Lincoln would undoubtedly be used multiple times. Poor Mrs. Lindsey's head will likely explode from boredom.)

Someone's throat cleared beside me, bursting my thought bubble. My head tilted up to see the face of Ernest Wiggins, a fine fellow that I could actually speak to without the need of an aspirin.

"Edward?" he began, "I thought I was your friend."

I look at him dumbfounded. "You are. What's got you saying that?"

Ernest's face broke into a grin. "I've been watching you with the ladies. You've become quite the catch. How come you haven't set me up, too?"

I couldn't help but snort at his jibe. "Dear god, Ernest. You don't know the stress they've put me through. I feel like lying is my undisputed talent of choice now. My excuses have to be updated daily. It's all very tiring."

"Maybe you can become an actor. You know, use your gift for the good of mankind."

I shake my head in the negative. "That won't work. Father would kill me. If he won't approve of a son with a musical career he definitely would have a stroke seeing me wearing tights and holding a skull while proclaiming, "Alas poor Yorik!"

Ernest snapped his fingers. "Oh, I'm glad you reminded me. Richard Clark will be hosting a party at his house this Saturday. He wants to know if you'd mind playing the music. I've been to his house- they have an impressive piano that I know you'd love to get your hands on. So, what do you say?"

"Ernest," I began to say, "I dare say you're testing my morals. You are well aware that I find Richard Clark to be an imbecilic cad. How can you expect me to ignore my principles to provide entertainment for that rogue just so he can seduce innocent virgins?"

His face took on an abashed expression. "I thought you might say that. I told Richard to not hold his breath."

I smiled. "I certainly hope that he does just that. Maybe he'll pass out at the party and provide everyone with at least some sort of pleasure."

With a chortle of amusement, Ernest said his farewell, leaving me to my thoughts once more.

 **00000000000000000000**

After school, I headed straight home. My beloved piano was calling to me.

As an only child I often found myself lonely and bored. I would follow and pester Mother and Martha around the house until they would eventually "shoo" me away. Mother was desperate for me to find something more worthwhile than harassing two quite busy females. Piano lessons were then deemed an excellent distraction for a five year old.

I run my fingertips over the familiar keys. No matter how tiring or taxing the day turns out, I always find peace here on this piano bench. The world briefly is put in hold, and I find the purpose that I thirst for.

My mind free, I let myself drift away with the sound of the piano. My fingers have chosen to play Nocturne No. 5 In B Flat Major- a favorite of mine.

I'm broken out of my reverie when a hand is placed upon my shoulder. Mother.

Her face has a lovely smile, yet her eyes betray her. I see the unmistakable signs of fear and worry deep within.

My hands immediately stilled. We both listened to the piano's strings until they ceased their hum. I turned to face my mother.

"Well, what is it?" asked her bluntly.

Mother continued to stare at me without a word.

I huffed, "I can read you better than you think, Mother. I know there's something bothering you. Just spit it out."

Mother's face finally changed to a disgusted expression. "That is such a nasty phrase, Edward. It makes you sound like a tobacco chewing hooligan."

I couldn't help but smile in triumph. "You may be right, but it served its purpose well. It got you talking."

Mother raised her brow but didn't object. Then it seemed as if she were debating within herself. Finally, she let out a pent up breath. "Your father called from the office earlier today. One of his partners at the firm passed away last night."

"Which one?" I queried in alarm.

"Joseph Palmer," she responded, suddenly, with tears in her green hued eyes.

This was a shocking development. Joseph was my father's firm's newest partner. He was also the youngest. Though he was but twenty-nine years old, he was known as a brilliant lawyer in the courtroom. He was widely admired, even by the opposition.

"How is that possible?" I uttered in astonishment. "He was so young."

Mother squeezed my shoulder. "Apparently the whole office feels they same as you do. Joseph was fine two days ago. He went to work and everything was normal. Then that evening he developed a fever. All went downhill after that."

A horrible thought dawned upon me. "Was it that disease the newspapers have been taking about?"

Mother's eyes once again displayed anxiety. "Yes. He was diagnosed with Spanish Influenza when he was taken to the hospital yesterday. It was too late for him. He was too far gone."

Seeing Mother in such a state of unease was painful for me. "Try not to worry so much. It's highly unlikely anyone else we know will become severely ill. And we'll take precautions. No more crowded places for us until this sickness passes."

"Of course," she said, mustering up a brave face.

"Now, aren't you supposed to be planning some shindig with the Childers' this Friday?" I asked her, hoping to give her some sort of distraction. My mouth couldn't be denied a smirk. "I mean, god forbid you don't have their monogramed napkins and personalized place cards ready by then."

Mother tried hard not laugh. "You're impossible, dear."

 **00000000000000000000**

The next day seemed normal as ever. My day virtually a carbon copy of any other. Martha summoned me to dinner that evening with the promise of a roast upon the dining room table, surrounded by an assortment of potatoes and carrots. Everything smelled wonderful.

Father and Mother were already seated. I eagerly began eating, half listening to my parents' conversation.

A few minutes into our dinner, I happened to glance at Father's plate. His food had barely been touched. He seemed too distracted to eat. I watched as his knife continued to cut his roast beef into tiny morsels, yet he never attempted to bring any of the pieces into his mouth. His fork seemed busy moving the food around on the plate.

I observed him furtively as my stomach began to flip nervously. My father's appetite was only outdone by my own. On any other night his plate would be more than half empty by now.

My curiosity could not be contained for long.

"Father," I began gently, "is there something wrong with your food? You've barely eaten."

Mother's eyes darted to her husband's dinner plate.

Father humphed out a reply. "I had a long day and a big lunch. I think I'll just go to bed a bit early tonight." He stood up from his chair and stomped upstairs.

My eyes landed on Mother. Her face contorted briefly with anxiety. Then, it quickly morphed back to look almost normal.

She found my eyes upon her. "I think he has the right idea. I'm going to bed, too. You finish up your dinner and get to bed as soon as possible. We'll likely be very busy in the next couple of days. I'll be needing your help this Friday as well." She threw her napkin down and strode up to me. "Goodnight, dear." Then, with a quick hug, she glided up the stairs.

The house seemed ominously quiet as I ate the rest of my food. I was accustomed to hearing my parents' murmurings and light laughter drifting through the rooms at this hour. Never have I felt more alone.

Once finished, I sat there pondering on what my next move would be. Being cooped up in my room did not feel very comforting at the moment.

The door to the kitchen popped ajar with Martha busting her way through. She began scooping up dirty plates and utensils into her hands. I jumped up to help her with the task.

Side by side we stood at the sink washing that evenings pots, pans, and whatnot. Once complete, Martha threw down her apron and wished me a goodnight.

I guess bedtime is coming earlier than I wanted tonight.

I climbed the stairs softly and made it to my room. Quickly I undressed and stuffed my legs into my pyjama pants, foregoing the button down top for now.

Falling back onto my bed, I then grabbed the copy of Blue Book magazine that rested on my bedside table. I leafed through the pages until I found where I had left off.

Edgar Rice Burroughs had written a brand new serialised story called "The Land That Time Forgot". The title itself seemed exciting enough.

I squirmed my way up my bed until I could lean back comfortably against the wooden headboard. Finally I allowed Burroughs' words to lull me into fantasy.

 **00000000000000000000**

 _My eyes were trying to adjust to the dim light of the forest. Gigantic trees like none I've ever seen surround me, causing an almost claustrophobic reaction from me. I feel utterly lost and alone._

 _A softly feminine laugh echoes through the air. I spin around and see the back of a woman adorned in a costly white wedding gown. In my heart I know for certain that she is the woman from the battlefield._

 _But she is laughing in a carefree manner now. I watch as she drifts away deeper into the trees._

 _Quickly, I snap out of whatever spell I plunged into. The woman will not get away from me before she answers my questions._

 _My feet move, one in front of the other, but never do they seem to catch up to her pace. My mind is reeling. I open my mouth to yell for her to wait for me..._

 _Nothing comes out._

 _Panic sets in as I desperately try to move faster through this dreary land._

 _Suddenly, just up ahead, I spot her ethereal form standing still, as if she waits for me._

 _Her left hand rises from her side, and then reaches slightly behind her as if she's searching for my own hand._

 _"Edward," she gently murmurs._

 _I stretch my arm to grab her._

 _"Edward," she says louder._

 _Then, she cries out, "Edward!"_

 _The world shakes and spins into a dizzying madness._

"Edward! If you don't wake up right now I swear I'll dump a pitcher of cold water on you!" screams a vaguely familiar voice.

"Five more minutes," said my lips that seem to have developed a mind all their own. I certainly wasn't in control.

A female sound akin to a growl erupted near by. "Get up now," the voice gravely demanded. I recognized Martha's voice now that I was somewhat awake. "Your father's taken sick."

My eyes immediately popped open. The magazine I had been reading was laying across my chest. Guess I was more tired than I thought.

I looked towards the window and saw that it was still the dead of night.

I found Martha hovering on the side of my bed nearest the door.

"Didn't you hear me? You have to get dressed right now, Edward. Your father is running a high fever and Mrs. Masen needs you to drive us to the hospital."

Her words finally jump started my brain. I hopped out of bed and rushed to my dresser for my clean clothes. "How long has he been like this?" I asked as I ran.

Martha shrugged her shoulders. "Your mother came to me about fifteen minutes ago and told me she was worried about him. I followed her to the room, and saw that she has a right to be worried. She asked me to fetch you. Come to his room when you're ready."

Immediately after I heard the door shut I tugged off my pyjama pants and threw them on the floor. Dark blue trousers and matching jacket were hastily buttoned up. My hands then seized my pocket watch and some money in case we were gone for an extended time. Lastly, I plopped my hat atop of my head and ran out the door towards my parents' bedroom.

Father lay stretched out on his massive bed. His face feverish with drooping eyelids, he tried valiantly to deny the fact he was ill. Upon my entrance, Mother rushed to my side and whispered, "He's insisting that we're worrying over nothing. But he's burning up and can barely sit up by himself. We have to get him to the hospital."

I walked up to Father and glared straight into his eyes. "Father," I said in my most assertive tone, "you're going to the hospital right now. If you're right, and there's nothing seriously wrong with you, well, then you reserve the right to hold that over our heads as often as you'd like. But, don't you think it would be wise to relieve the women's nerves? I'll help you downstairs and to the car."

At first, all I received as a response was Father's surprised expression on his face.

Then, Father appraised me for, I believe, the very first time as a man.

I heard grumbling deep within his throat. He wiggled his blanketed body as though he were struggling to keep from talking just yet. Eventually his body gave in.

"Deal. But I'm not going like this- still dressed in a nightshirt. You'll have to help me get dressed," he demanded, trying to appear to be the one still in control.

I agreed and quickly set about the task.

A few minutes later, with Father fully dressed to his standards, I assisted him down the stairs and into our car's back seat with Mother. Martha took the front passenger seat as I slid into the driver's seat.

The ride was tortuously long, or so it seemed. Perhaps my nerves were just wrecking havoc on my patience.

At our arrival at West Side Hospital I jumped out of the car to assist Father inside.

Martha opened the hospital's doors.

Chaos reigned inside.

The waiting room, filled to the brim with waiting patients, looked as if the plague had descended upon the Chicago area. Nurses rushed in and out of corridors. The sounds of hacking coughs and feverish moans swirled about my ears.

Mother went to the front desk as we found vacant seats. Once she returned she lacked good news.

"We'll have to wait until they can make more room. Apparently we're not the only family that became sick suddenly," she said as lightheartedly as she could. Count Mother as always trying to put on a brave face.

Two hours passed before a small room became available.

Once Father settled as comfortably as possible on his bed, more waiting was to be had. He had yet to be seen by any medical professional, and my anger and frustration began a slow burn.

Another hour passed. My patience had done the same.

Abruptly my mind grasped the memory of Dr. Cullen. Father may not be his patient now, but I would see to it that he would be.

I left the room with the assurance that I was just going to stretch my legs. Mother acquiesced.

Striding up to each nurse that I ran across, I demanded Dr. Cullen's current location creating the presumption that I was a friend.

Lying.

Morally deplorable, perhaps, but it sure is handy.

A few tries, and a couple of wrong turns later, I found the door that one nurse said she "believed" to have seen Dr. Cullen entering just a few minutes earlier. I knocked and heard a voice calling to "come in" before I turned the knob to enter.

There Dr. Cullen stood, standing amongst boxes and shelves of supplies of all sorts. In his right hand was an opened black doctor's bag that he was replenishing.

"Edward!" he barked in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

I leaned against the doorframe as I formed my response. "It's my father. He's sick. I think it's from that flu that's going around. We've be waiting for hours and no one has seen him. I was hoping you were available to help him?" I said this last sentence as a question. It would be up to him if he wanted to help.

I thought that he would give himself a moment to think. But he surprised me. "Sure, just let me finish up here. You show me the way."

Just a minute later we both were careening down the halls trying to dodge running nurses, stumbling patients, and slow gurneys transporting death.

Entering our room, Dr. Cullen immediately tried to put everyone at ease. He spoke lightheartedly in an attempt, I assume, to bring down our frazzled nerves.

"I see that you've come to visit me, Martha. How's that hand?" he asked while examining Father.

"Just fine, thanks to you," Martha gushed.

Martha, apparently, is a flirt. How did she stay single?

After the exam, Dr. Cullen administered medicine with instructions for us to help monitor any changes in Father's condition. Then, with a promise that he'd visit throughout the day, he left.

"You were absolutely right, Martha," Mother said once he was gone. "He's like an angel in one of those Botticelli paintings. A mortal with immortal looks."

At noon I rounded up lunch to share. Once complete, I urged Mother and Martha to rest.

"You two go ahead and try to sleep. I'll keep an eye on him and wake you both if anything is different," I swore.

Reluctantly, they complied and drifted to sleep in their chairs.

At the sound of their deep breathing, I wandered over to the window to watch the city's bustling street. Before long, a deep, gravelly voice interrupted my viewership. "Edward, come here for a moment," Father demanded.

I thought he was asleep. Turning, I crept up to him on his bed.

Father tried to clear his throat, but it did no good. His heavy gasping breaths filled the otherwise silent room. "I want to talk to you alone before your mother wakes up," he whispered.

I just nodded my head in response.

He continued, "I expect you to take care of her. Childhood dreams are well and good if you have no responsibilities, son, but you're going to need to be a man now. Protect her as you see fit. Listen to her, of course, but if you sincerely believe that you are in the right, well, apologize to her for your actions, but don't regret them. And most of all, just love her. I know you already do, so just never stop."

He gulped down a breath before opening his mouth again. "And I want you to know that I care about you. I don't know if I've ever told you that. I'm sorry that I can't help you anymore. And I'm sorry that there's no one left other than the people in this very room that you can turn to for consolation when I'm gone. And before you say anything to the contrary, yes, we have friends and acquaintances, but they can never replace family. You remember that. You take good care of your mother because she's all you will have until you make a family for yourself."

Father closed his bloodshot eyes and said in finality, "That's all. Don't forget."

During Father's soliloquy, my hands tightened into fists and I had to clinch my jaw shut to keep myself quiet. My words poured from my lips before I could even think. "You have no right to say those things," I spat irritably. "I refuse for you to just give up. You will do as the doctor says. You will do as _I_ say. And you will get better. _That's_ all!" I hoped he could see the pain and fear he caused me. Anything to discourage him from giving up.

All Father could say before he slipped into slumber was, "You're a fighter, all right. Just like I've always thought you'd be." His eyes then gently closed before I could argue anymore.

For the rest of the day I watched dejectedly as Father's symptoms seemed to pile upwards.

Dr. Cullen came by hourly as promised. Though, judging by the expression on his face, his treatments were not accomplishing his desired results.

That afternoon he requested my assistance in gathering more supplies for his patients.

Once we vacated the room and had made it back to the supply room, he revealed his real reason for isolating me.

"You need to prepare yourself, Edward," he muttered. "His condition is worsening. Nothing I've tried is working."

I could feel my face contort with desolation. My eyes threatened to fill with tears. "So, you're saying there's no hope?" I asked.

Dr. Cullen, sympathetically answered, "No, there's always that."

 **00000000000000000000**

The sun set as always. We continued our vigil as the hours passed with no change for the better.

Darkness swept the cold room.

Mother cornered me, demanding that I go home and sleep in my own bed for a few hours. I refused.

"You have bags under your eyes, dear" she said tenderly. "Go home. Come back in the morning and Martha will trade with you. You need your sleep."

"So do you," I answered. I can be stubborn, too.

She just smiled. "I've gotten sleep here and there. You have not. So, no more arguing. Home. Now."

I stood for a moment unsure of the right decision. Stay and support Mother until I collapse from exhaustion? Or go home, sleep, and maybe actually help tomorrow...

Why is Mother always right?

Bending at my waist, I leaned down to place a kiss upon Mother's cheek. "Goodnight. I'm coming back by dawn. You can't keep me away any longer than that."

"That's fine," she said. "Take care of yourself. I love you. And don't worry about your father, dear. I'll always take care of him."

My smile, for the first time that day, was genuine. "I've never doubted that."

Martha, who was sitting in a chair, looked up from her knitting. "And pick up your clothes from your bedroom floor. Don't let us come home to a pig sty."

"A pair of pyjama bottoms does not make a 'pig sty'," I replied with mock outrage.

 **00000000000000000000**

My goodbyes complete, I made my way back to the car. Traffic was heavy. Cars and pedestrians packed the city streets. Exciting usually, but not tonight.

Being alone for the first time that day, my mind wandered. I realized that going home to an empty house would not relieve my depression.

My fingers instinctively turned the wheel towards Garfield Park. A place with grass, trees, and general peace and tranquillity. Something I desperately needed.

Parking my car, I entered the grounds thinking of just having a short stroll before heading home.

Autumn leaves blew about the paths. Some of the trees seemed determined to hold on to their leaves despite the season. I had to respect them for that.

Occasionally I would pass people, usually couples, as they enjoyed the night's cool air.

Eventually, I came upon the large lagoon that graced the park, and found an empty bench to sit upon.

I'm not sure how long I sat there. Just listening. And watching.

A peculiar sound interrupted the peaceful night. I strained to listen, wondering its origin.

I stood up to search the area. As I moved I found that the sounds, now obviously drums, were coming from the direction of a group of shrubs and bushes. Upon closer examination, I could also see a glowing light that was out of place. I stepped through the leafy blockade of vegetation and gasped in shock.

A spherical light, or object, taller than myself.

Swirling waves of light and energy rotated astoundingly fast around itself. I immediately thought of water draining through a hole, but on a whole other scale.

I wondered if it was an illusion. I decided to check for myself.

There's a wise saying that goes "curiosity killed the cat".

I wish I had reminded myself of it.

My hand stretched out, just to confirm if it indeed was real.

It was.

But not how I assumed it to be.

My hand entered the whirling vortex - pulling the rest of me with it.

Life, as I knew it, ceased.

 **00000000000000000000**

 **A/N- As Edward falls through time, give him something to do. Like, I don't know, maybe reading your review?**


	4. A Curious Thing

**A/N- Thanks to you, dear readers, Edward is back to tell us what time travel feels like.**

 **Hmmm, does that date look familiar to you?**

 **Chapter 4- A Curious Thing**

 **Forks, Washington- June 20, 2004**

 **00000000000000000000**

During summers in Chicago, I often would go to the city's amusement park, Forest Park, to spend the day riding all of its thrilling roller coasters. I once convinced my mother to ride The Pneumatic Tube, a ride that propelled you at great speeds down a long tunnel. Needless to say, Mother was not happy. She screamed during the entire ride.

After that experience she wouldn't allow me to drive above 20 mph if she were in the car. At the time I found it to be funny, but also a bit ridiculous that she would succumb to her fear so easily.

My view on irrational fear changed as soon as I was sucked into the vortex.

The horrifying sensation of falling at a tremendous speed was my first indication that I was in trouble. My mind barely grasped the realization that I was plunging down an appallingly long, dark tunnel with occasional flashes of random colors flying about. The lights were beautiful, I admit, though I was a bit preoccupied with my screams to really appreciate their splendour.

I squeezed my eyes shut, though that did not halt the sounds that pounded into my ears. Those blasted drum beats continued to taunt me.

How long my free fall lasted, I have no idea. I believe complete terror _will_ render you incapable of rational thought.

However, I can state with complete certainty that the landing could have gone better.

Just for a moment, I shut my eyes to offset the dizziness that had overpowered my senses. The scent of earth and fresh grass invaded my nostrils. Idly, my hands touched the surface that I had so gracefully landed on. Grass, definitely grass.

I allowed one of my eyes to take a peek. Then, my other eye popped open.

I had landed on my left side. Even with the grassy cushion I could feel that my shoulder would soon ache once the adrenaline was depleted. At least I could take comfort in that my injuries were not greater. Gingerly I rose up to take in my surroundings.

A meadow. And a beautiful one at that. It even boasted a plethora of wildflowers of several shades

My mind tried to make sense of my situation. The most likely scenario was that I found an underground tunnel at Garfield Park, clumsily slipped into that subterranean nightmare, and somehow was transported to the other side of said park.

Sounded good to me.

At least, it did until I realized that it was just now sunset here.

It was sunset when I was still at West Side Hospital. It was dark when I sat on that park bench.

I dug into my pockets until I found my pocket watch. The time was stuck at 9:23. Definitely not that time here.

That was strange...

I slipped my watch back into my pocket and tried to plan my next move. Since, obviously, I was lost, I needed to find my way back to civilization- wherever that may be. Slowly I turned my body 360 degrees to view my surroundings fully. I saw nothing but trees and vegetation. The sounds of the forest's chirping crickets my only company.

It became apparent quickly that I would get no clues as to where I was or where I should go. Randomly I chose a direction to begin my trek to find intelligent life. Though, I suppose if I don't find anyone to fit _that_ description soon I won't be too picky.

Leaving the meadow to head into the woods, I instinctively buttoned up my navy blue jacket to try to retain my body's heat. The setting Sun depleted what little warmth remained in the air. Cool breezes began to blow my hair about. I, on reflex, tried to smooth it back down.

My hat was missing- probably still flying around in that vortex.

 _At least it's not me._

The forest was extraordinary. The trees were like skyscrapers with leaves. Green mosses coated many of the rough trunks. I felt as if I had fallen into some prehistoric world like in "Journey To The Center Of The Earth".

Then, despite my weariness, something sparked my memory.

I had seen trees like these before.

My dream. The dream I had last night had trees just like these.

But, that can only be a coincidence.

Right?

The Sun's light disappeared much too soon, leaving me practically blind. There either was no Moon or the trees were not allowing much of its beams to reach me.

I continued on for hours, determined to find something, anything.

At some point during the night, light drops of rain began to drip from above. I struggled out of my jacket and tried to shield as much of my head and body as I possibly could. Which in other words, means I got wet. Really wet.

Clearly I'm not some frail boy, but I could feel my body gradually losing strength as the night progressed. What with the cool air and rain, I seriously could not believe my night could get any worse.

Then I tripped over a fallen log and rolled down a steep incline.

That's when my body gave itself over to the elements.

 **00000000000000000000**

"Hey, kid! You all right?" yelled a rough male voice nearby.

I opened my mouth to answer, but only an embarrassing stutter that sounded somewhat like "hhhhhhhee" was allowed to leave. My body and lips shivered uncontrollably.

"It's OK, you don't need to talk if you can't," the reassuring voice said. I opened my eyes to look at its owner.

A curly haired man with a mustache was sitting on his hunches above me. Gently he unbuttoned and removed my now soaked and filthy dress shirt. I watched as he took off his coat to wrap around me. I attempted to tell him "no", but again my mouth refused to work properly. I couldn't take this man's clothes. That would be rude.

"I don't take 'no' for an answer, kid. You're wearing it until we get you to the hospital," the mustached man insisted. He continued, "If I help you, do you think you could walk to my car? It's just a quarter of a mile that way." He pointed with his outstretched finger towards his right. I nodded my head, trying to convey that I would indeed try.

He helped pull me up into a standing position. I wobbled slightly before he wrapped an arm around my waist. I placed a hand upon his shoulder to help with my balance. Once assured that I was ready, he began to lead the way.

I started noticing little things that piqued my curiosity. For one, we were near a stream. The sounds of running water were easily discerned.

Secondly, in the man's other hand was a fishing rod. Evidently he was a sport's fisherman.

Thirdly, on the wrist of this man was attached a wristwatch. I've seen quite a few models myself. I even had one in my dresser at home that I rarely used since I preferred my pocket watch. But this man's watch was unique. Its band was black and its watch face was devoid of the circle of numbers that usually adorned such things. Instead there were the numbers 5:57 a.m. in bright glowing digits. Curious, indeed.

Fourthly, he was a man of few words. And when he did choose to say something it was to the point. No unnecessary words or superfluous chit chat.

And lastly, he was a good person. I could sense that this man was someone you could trust to do the "right thing". After all, didn't he stop to help the dirty, unkempt boy passed out in the woods?

Fifteen minutes into our walk, the man stopped for a moment and said, "There it is."

At first I believed that my eyes were deceiving me. I surely had to be hallucinating. The "car" was like nothing I've ever seen on any street. It was a white hunk of metal with windows on every side of its body. You definitely could not open its roof. And instead of a boxy, carriage-like body, it seemed more in the style of a German u-boat or tank.

Emblazoned on the car's side were the words "Forks Police".

My feet quit working. All I could do was stare at this oddity.

The man seemed confused by my sudden hesitancy. He tried to gently coax me into moving again. "Don't worry, you're not in trouble." Then, his mouth twitched with what I believe was amusement, "I'm off duty anyway."

I knew if I didn't snap out of my shock quickly the man likely would think I was mentally unfit. Although, he probably already had that opinion of myself considering the fact the he found me alone in the wilderness with no food or supplies.

And on that thought, I pulled myself together enough to move my feet once more.

I watched as he pulled out a set of keys and opened the passenger side door. I reached out and grabbed onto the car's frame to lower myself inside. The man shut the door before hurriedly walking to the driver's side. Jumping inside, he pulled down a long belt hung behind his head, plugged the buckle in beside him, then he looked towards me. "Don't forget your seatbelt, kid."

I turned to find that my side also had the odd device. I've seen plenty of seat belts, though they're supposed to be on your lap. This strange "chest belt" will take some getting used too.

And why does he need a seatbelt? Is he a race car driver?

Once I buckled up, he placed a key into the car's steering column, turned it, and the car cranked to life. Car's with starters could be very expensive since they're so new. Trust me, hand cranking is not fun.

He pulled out into the road and then flipped on a switch that hung from the car roof. Immediately I was assaulted by a most terrible cacophony of noise. I clasped my hands onto my ears to deaden the sound.

The man noticed my discomfort. "Sorry, but gotta turn the siren on for emergencies. It won't take us long to get to town." He then reached out to pick up a black object which was attached to the car by a long curled wire. "Car One to Control. Do you copy?" he said into it.

My brows scrunched together in disbelief. The poor man is a lunatic. He talks to inanimate objects.

"Control to Car One. Hear you loud and clear," it answered back.

My mouth gaped. Maybe I'm crazy too.

The man continued speaking, "I have a male here suffering from abrasions and possibly hypothermia. Looks like a lost hiker case. I'm bringing him in to Forks Hospital. Please notify."

A minute passed by. "Car One, hospital has been notified. Doctors on standby."

The man set the object back into its place. He then reached out to press on one of the button that his car seemed to have an abundance of.

Heat then poured from a vent in front of me. My hands greedily took advantage.

I assume since my body was preoccupied with its shaking and shivering, that was the reason why it took me so long to notice that our ride was smooth. Too smooth.

Most roads are either gravel, if you're lucky, or dirt if you're not. In the city you might have the luxury of driving down brick roads. Brick roads are the best. They don't turn into muddy bogs. They don't need to be replenished with more rocks after every heavy rainstorm. But, if you drive above about 30 mph, it feels like you're a cowboy on a bucking bronco.

This road definitely was none of those things. It looked hard, gray, and smooth like a floor. A yellow line was painted down the middle.

Bizarre.

After some time, a large sign loomed in the distance. "Welcome To Forks" it read in large white lettering.

Well, hello to you, too, Forks.

Now, where in the hell is Forks exactly?

That would have been a useful tidbit of information.

Apparently Forks is more of a village than city. Its downtown consisted of just a few small buildings. I saw only a couple of pedestrians roaming the streets.

And there were more cars just like the one I was now riding in.

Before long we were pulling into the lot at a large building whose sign proudly proclaimed to be Forks Hospital. The man parked his car at its entrance, hopped out, yanked my door open, and pulled me out.

White coated doctors seemed to appear out of nowhere, one of whom pushed me into an awaiting wheelchair. The next hour passed by in a blur of activity. Needles pricked. Lights were shone blindingly into my eyes. The rest of my wet clothing disappeared, replaced by a utilitarian nightgown that tied in the back.

Gradually, blissfully, I was warmed back up. Once they were assured that I was safely past the danger zone, they allowed me to close my eyes...

When my eyes once again opened, I was surprised to see that the lights were out. The window near me had its curtains tightly drawn shut. I blinked. Fatigue gripped my entire body.

"Good. You're finally up," said a voice hidden by the shadows of the room.

My face lit up with relief. "Doctor Cullen, you don't know how glad I am that you're here."

The doctor leisurely strode closer. I could now make out his face. Despite the poor lighting, I could still detect his kind features, yet I saw something else in his eyes.

"I think," he began nervously, "that, under the circumstances, Edward, that you should just call me Carlisle."

He could have told me to call him "Your Highness" for all I cared. Here was _finally_ something I recognised.

"OK, Carlisle it is," said I. "Now, are you going tell me where I am? The last place I can say in confidence that I was at was the lagoon at Garfield Park."

Carlisle, for just a moment, seemed unsure of an answer. With a hand anxiously rubbing the back of his neck, he cleared his throat. "2004," he almost whispered.

"2004 what?" I asked dumbly. "Is that an address?"

Carlisle sadly shook his head in the negative. He reiterated, "No. It's not an address. It's the year. Today is June 21, 2004, Edward. You've been missing for almost eighty-six years."

 **00000000000000000000**

 **A/N- Sign Edward's Get Well card by leaving your review. ;-)**


	5. And It's Cruel Sometimes

**Chapter 5- And It's Cruel Sometimes**

 _ **There is a sacredness in tears. They are not the mark of weakness, but of power. They speak more eloquently than ten thousand tongues. They are the messengers of overwhelming grief, of deep contrition, and of unspeakable love. - Washington Irving**_

 **Forks, Washington- June 21, 2004**

 **00000000000000000000**

I have always thought of myself as being an articulate person. Rarely am I at a loss for words. Except for, apparently, when I am faced with the knowledge that I'm in a worse position than I had ever anticipated.

"What?" I groaned in disbelief.

Carlisle at least seemed to understand my current frame of mind. He gave me a few moments of silence before issuing a response.

"No one has seen you since September 26, 1918. That makes it 85 years, 8 months, and 26 days since you were last seen, " he calmly declared.

I was incredulous, obviously. "That makes absolutely no sense... It's impossible! Last night I left the hospital. _Last night_. Do I look like I'm..." I paused as I counted in my head, "an 103 year old man to you?" I said almost yelling.

Carlisle smirked at me. Actually _s_ _mirked!_ "Well, looks can be deceiving..." he trailed off.

This man was testing my patience. My hand instinctively pinched the bridge of my nose- a habit that surfaces when I'm frustrated. I huffed out, "I'm in no mood for jokes. Just tell me what you know."

He blew out a long sigh. "I wasn't joking. But, I'll try to tell you what I can." Carlisle walked over to a wall and flipped a switch, bathing the room in light.

For the first time, I payed attention to the room's details. Machines stood beside my bed. One of which was square shaped with lights. Fascinated, I watched as lines were drawn across the screen. It looked like a child's attempt to draw a mountain range. "What's that?" I asked.

"It's called a ECG or EKG heart monitor," he quickly answered. "It monitors your heart beats. Very useful, in fact. It's been around for decades."

Been around for decades?

His words jolted my brain. A very obvious anomaly was finally brought to my attention. "If I've been gone for so long, how come you are still around? You look exactly the same," I pointed out.

He shrugged his shoulders. "Nevertheless this isn't 1918 anymore."

I took inventory on all I had seen in the past few hours. Terrifying vortexes, strange watches, stranger cars, and technology that only H.G. Wells could have imagined. "So," I began, "what you're saying is that I travelled to the future somehow." I said this as a statement, not a question.

Carlisle nodded in the affirmative.

I studied him for a moment. "Are you are a time traveler, too?" I whispered.

He squinted his eyes and his lips puckered slightly as if he was unsure of how he should respond. "Something like that," he said. "I'll tell you my story one day, but not yet. You've got plenty of other things to worry with first."

I had to agree with him on that.

He continued, "I suppose you want to know about what happened after you disappeared... From what your mother told me, you were supposed to come back to the hospital the next morning. When you didn't show and you weren't answering the phone at home, she called the police to report you missing."

This was unexpected. It hadn't yet occurred to me what my family must have went through during my absence. My suffering is but a shadow of what my family must have experienced.

Carlisle moved to sit at the edge of my bed. "When they found your car near the park the police searched the area, however nothing else was found. A man and woman did come forward a few days after your disappearance when they saw the story in the paper. They said you were sitting on a bench by yourself. That's all the clues the police found concerning your whereabouts." He paused for a breath before he said, "I tried to find you as well. I concluded that you walked into a nearby thicket but never walked out."

I interrupted him to ask, "And you knew that how exactly?"

He answered immediately, though I could sense that he was quite uncomfortable. "I have a... _talent_ for tracking," he answered simply.

I nodded my head as if that explained everything. I wouldn't push him if, on certain subjects, he did not want to discuss them. At least, I would not push him yet.

"Anyway," he sighed, "your mother was like a tigress whose young was taken away. Elizabeth was relentless. It was as if an avenging angel was let loose upon the Chicago Police Department. They were not allowed to slack at all. When they tried to convince her, in the beginning, that you had run away, she argued them down better than any attorney I have ever seen. And then, later when they dragged the lagoon to look for your body, I had to restrain her when she tried to slap one of the investigators. The idiot told her that once the search of the lagoon was complete the investigation would be called off." Carlisle's voice drifted off in thought.

"And then?" I pressed.

Carlisle's eyes snapped to mine. I glimpsed sadness and defeat. "Your father died."

Involuntarily, my body seemed to shut down. My breathing stopped. My eyes wanted nothing more than to shut out the world and never again open.

The doctor's voice penetrated through my sudden depression. "I'm sorry, Edward, but there's more."

I tried to look him in the eye once more.

He watched me silently for a moment before speaking again. "He died on the 30th. He had slipped into a coma two nights before. If it's any comfort to you, he never realized you were missing. Elizabeth kept it secret from him. She worried that it would make his condition worse."

I drew in a deep breath. "What happened after that?"

Carlisle's anguished expression did not bode well.

"Martha started to display symptoms on the 29th. I had hoped that since I detected her illness early that my treatments would help her combat the disease more effectively. In spite of that, she succumbed on October the second."

Another blow. Martha gone.

A horrifying thought struck me. I could feel my face contort in alarm. "Please," I pleaded, "please tell me that's all." When he said nothing, I glared at him. With emphasis, I repeated myself. " _Tell me,"_ I demanded.

He spoke just above a whisper. "Sorry, but I can't do that."

His words cut through my soul. This must be how someone on the verge of death feels just before the end. "Just... Did she suffer?" I asked as I fought the urge to scream.

"She was a strong woman, Edward," he declared with a hint of awe. "Even when she realized that she was ill, she never stopped in her search for you. Even after she watched her husband and then Martha pass, she never gave up." A tiny smile tickled at his lips, "She didn't hesitate to order me about as well. When I wasn't at the hospital treating patients, I was out searching for you, on her specific orders." His smile faded as he continued, "She held on for days. Longer than most by far. She...knew, somehow, that you'd be found again. I think she was trying hard to stay around until your return. But...she passed away on the night of October the eighth."

Tears ran down my cheeks before I realized they were there. "This is too much to bear," I muttered. I thought back to the last time I saw my mother. "I knew I should have stayed. If I had stayed I wouldn't have gone missing, she could have concentrated on her health, and I could have lightened her load." Yet another painful thought struck me. "And she died _alone_ ," I lamented with a moan.

Carlisle grasped my hand and said, "No. I stayed with her all the way till the end. She was never alone." Continuing, he said, "I got to know her quite well after you left. She told me everything about you, hoping to give me clues as to where you may have disappeared to, I assume. And she made me make a few promises that I'm just now able to fulfill."

I swallowed audibly, "And just what were those 'promises' if I may ask?"

"She made me swear to find you even after she was gone, for one. And, for another, when I found you, I was to help you in any way I could," he answered.

My thoughts turned pensive. My family, lost in one fell swoop. Guilt swept through me. "Why, Carlisle? Why did they all have to die? And why was I taken away? Why wasn't I allowed to be with them?"

"I'm going to be honest with you. It's highly likely that if you had stayed you would have died as well. So, I think I can safely state that if Elizabeth knew you had been sent eighty-some odd years in the future, she would have been all for it, as long as you were safe." Carlisle squeezed my hand. "She really loved you. All that mattered to her was your well-being." His face tilted slightly. "Do you know what she would want you to do right now?"

I stared at him unfathomably.

"She would want you to prepare yourself for your new life. I can guarantee you that she'd have a fit if you didn't try your hardest," said he with a glint of amusement in his amber eyes.

I sat stock still a moment to take an assessment of my life. I could just lay here forever and let my grief take me to wherever it may be, or I could be a man and try to do as my family would have wanted for me...

"What do I need to do?"

"The first thing you need to do is get better. The fact that you're young and in relatively good health saved your life. You could have easily died out there. You came in with a moderate case of hypothermia, cuts, bruises, and mild dehydration. You'll be stuck here for the next day or two until your doctor releases you."

"Wait," I blurted out. "I thought _you_ were my doctor."

He smiled softly. "Oh, I haven't told you everything yet. I'm not supposed to treat you. That's generally frowned upon."

I had no idea what he was going on about.

"Don't you know?" he asked laughingly. "Doctors aren't supposed to treat their children." My eyes widened with surprise. "You are my adopted son, Edward."

I scanned Carlisle, scrutinizing him like never before. "Aren't you a little young to be having a 17 year old for a son?" If he's older than 25, then I'm Santa Claus.

"Well, my other children have never complained...much."

That was a surprise. He has children? "How many do you have? How old are they?"

"We have four children. They're all around the same age as you."

I replayed his words back in my head. "You said 'we'. Who exactly is this 'we' you spoke of?"

Carlisle's face took on a dreamy quality, the kind I would reserve for myself whenever I was with my piano. "The 'we' as in my wife and myself."

I begin to shake my head. This was not something I felt comfortable with.

"I don't feel right about involving your family, Carlisle. My mother specifically asked you to help me, not your family, too. I can't ask for you to put me above or even close to your family in your concerns. I think it might be best if I just work this out on my own."

"I was told that you might feel that way," he mused. "You won't be put above, below, or behind anything. Like it or not, you are my family now just as much as they are. And, as a family, we work together to help one another. And together we have already worked out everything for you. All we need you to do is learn your part." He smiled. "And, if you were to try to take off on your own now, we'd just drag you right back, I'm afraid."

I couldn't help but smile a bit back at him. My past lay in ruins, but maybe a future for myself could still be salvaged.

 **00000000000000000000**

My assigned doctor (a woman!) released me into the care of my "father" on the morning of June 23. It was to be an important day for me. I was to go to the Fork's Police Department to give a statement. Carlisle coached me for hours to assure himself that I was ready to face the Police Chief, the man that just so happened to have saved my life.

But, before I could leave the hospital, I needed to change my clothes. Showing up in a hospital gown probably wouldn't convince the Chief of my sanity.

I learned that my old clothes were gone. My shirt was abandoned, my jacket lost during my tumble, and my pants deemed too ruined to be salvaged.

I stood in the middle of my room, still in that awful gown (who designed them anyway? A sadist?), trying to formulate a plan when Carlisle reappeared. On his shoulder hung a travel bag. Handing the bag to me, he said, "Clothes for you. Sorry it took so long. There was a..." he paused with a look of irritation, "delay. Apparently you needed a 'proper outfit' and just anything wouldn't do."

I thanked him and entered the bathroom to change. The first item I pulled out were blue jeans. I stared foolishly at them, as if I thought that they would magically change into trousers if I stared long enough.

Does Carlisle think I'm a miner?

Maybe that's the career of choice here?

I decided that this was not the time to question his fashion choices for me. Anything was better than showing my backside for all the world to see.

I pulled on a pair of plain boxer shorts, then up went the jeans with its strange metal fastener. The jeans fit snugly- everything that I was taught to hide was put on display. I almost felt naked. Is this how men dressed now?

A short sleeved black undershirt was retrieved next. I unfolded the shirt and was surprised to see that it had writing on the front. The word "Muse" was sprawled across in large white letters. Below that was a picture of three men standing, looking off to the side. I was impressed at the lifelike quality of the picture. If I wasn't holding it, I would have believed the men in the picture were really there.

But, why do undershirts need to have pictures? Who's going to look under a man's button down dress shirt and admire an undershirt?

I slipped on the undershirt and looked at myself in the mirror. There were a couple of scratches on my face. A bandage covered a deeper cut that sat above my brow. Otherwise I looked normal. Well, except for the clothes, I look normal.

I pulled open the bag once more. One last article of clothing remained. I pulled it out. It was dark gray, long sleeved, and also boasted a metal fastener. A hood dangled from the neck. Since when did monk outerwear become fashionable?

All that remained were my socks and shoes. The socks looked almost recognisable. The shoes...not so much. They were black and had laces. In large lettering was the word Adidas.

Who was Adidas, and why do I have his shoes?

After dressing fully, I exited the bathroom. Carlisle stood by the window. He turned. He looked me up and down like a patron viewing art nouveau at a museum.

"Perfect," he declared with finality.

I wasn't as confident in his assessment, but if he thinks it works, who am I to say different?

 **00000000000000000000**

Once the hospital released me, we stepped outside into the cool morning air. The sky was overcast.

"Are you sure this is summer?" I asked as we exited. "Sun and warmth usually go hand in hand during the summer months, don't you think?" Carlisle could use a little sun. His skin always looked so pale...

Carlisle grinned and said, "I'm sure. This is the Pacific Northwest. Cool and cloudy is the norm. And summer just started on the 20th."

"That's my birthday," I said. I stopped walking. "I appeared here on the 20th. What does that mean?"

Carlisle nodded his head. "I know. The family and I discussed this already, but we have no leads on how or why those things tie together."

This irritated me greatly. "You already knew about that? When were you planning to share that insight with me?"

"Um, there's quite a few things we haven't discussed yet." I was about to interject but he didn't stop talking. " We have a lot to talk about- when the time is right."

I shut my mouth. I could be patient.

 **00000000000000000000**

Carlisle's car is amazing. More amazing than any car I have seen so far. It's sleek, black and reminds me of a rocket in a movie I once saw that crashed into the Moon.

He drove us to Fork's City Hall which also housed its Police Department. The building certainly wouldn't win any architectural awards but I assume it serves its purpose well enough.

The Police Department looked to be comprised of a few rooms in the building. We entered. I was struck by its simplicity. White walls. A few strategically placed plants. Filing cabinets with large dents lodged wherever they could fit.

On two desks sat a large object that Carlisle had told me were called computers. I saw them at the hospital as well, but I was not able to investigate them closely. Carlisle assured me that I could examine the computer at his house once our business here was done

A middle-aged woman rose from a desk and walked towards us. I could not believe my eyes. She was dressed in pants (which would be shocking enough) and a policeman's uniformed shirt. My mouth rudely gaped. "Carlisle?" I whispered in awe.

He looked over to me and followed my line of sight. He must have knew instantly where my confusion lay. "Women today are doctors, police officers, and everything else you could think of. And they dress differently than they used to." Well, that's an understatement. And here I thought that the female nurses and doctors that wore pants only wore them out of necessity.

Once she reached us, Carlisle told her our business. She led us to a closed door which she proceeded to knock on. A male's voice roughly called for her to "come in".

Carlisle and I entered a small office with an equally small window. A curly, brown haired mustachioed man sat behind a battered wooden desk. Here was the fisherman that helped me.

He silently appraised me. I willed myself not to wilt under his gaze. The ridiculous clothes I wore made me feel more vulnerable than usual.

"So," he said while clearing his throat. "I see you're better now," he said as we sat down.

I sat watching him. He watched me back.

Oh! I'm supposed to answer him.

"Yes, I'm much better, thank you," I answered in a rush.

He nodded his head slightly. "I'm Chief Swan. Do you remember me?" I acknowledged that I did indeed remember him. "I need to finish my report on the incident. There's a few questions I'll need to ask before I close the case."

"Of course," I said, hoping my nervousness wasn't as obvious as I feared.

"Easy questions first. Name?"

"Edward Anthony Masen, sir."

He looked slightly confused. "Masen? I thought you were being adopted by the Cullens'"

"Yes," I answered as I recited my lines. "I am. But I chose to keep my name in honor of my birth parents." True enough.

"What were you doing out there alone in the woods?"

The big question.

Lying is a specialty of mine. As long as no one is hurt, what's the harm?

Though I usually draw the line when said lie makes me out to be a complete moron.

"One of my hobbies is photography," I began in as a relaxed voice as I could produce. "It was a lovely day that afternoon. I spent the time before dinner taking pictures. After dinner, I saw that the Sun and scenery were going to be even more beautiful than earlier. So, I took my car to one of the trail heads near the river. I found an open area that would make some great shots. I only intended to be there for a few minutes, until just after sunset, actually. Then, once I reentered the forest, the evening lights seemed to disappear instantly. I didn't realize that I had left my backpack with my supplies back at the car until then. I was essentially blind for the rest of the night... It began to rain at some point. I became tired, and it was too difficult to think rationally. At some point, I tripped and fell down an incline, and just couldn't get back up."

"And that's where I found you?" Chief Swan asked.

God, how stupid he must have thought me! "Yes," I confidently answer.

He grunted. "Don't you think it would have been wise to tell your parents where you would be _before_ you wandered off into the woods?"

I affected a sheepish expression to sweeten my next line. "Yes. It was foolish of me to go running off like that. And I usually always tell someone my plans, but I guess I let my excitement go to my head." I gave a self-deprecating smile. "Carlisle here has taken the initiative to see that I don't forget just how foolish I behaved."

Chief Swan glanced a questioning look at Carlisle. "No car for a month," he explained to the Chief. It seemed like the Chief approved of that "punishment".

A few inconsequential questions later and Chief Swan dismissed us. We could have left right then, however I felt the need to be honest about at least one thing with this man before I left. I stood up from my seat and held out my hand for him to take. He grasped mine in a firm, brief shake before releasing. "I wasn't able to thank you properly, Chief Swan. I feel indebted to you for all that you did for me that day. I have no doubt that you saved my life."

Something akin to a blush spread throughout Chief Swan's face. Evidently, he was no great fan of flattery. He shook his head, dismissing my gratitude. "It was no trouble. It's my job to help where and when I can."

Carlisle said, "We're still thankful, Charlie. Esme and I don't know what we would have done if you hadn't found him. If there's anything we can do for you all you need to do is ask."

For the first time, I saw a smile on Chief Swan's face. "Peach cobbler's my favorite," he replied.

Carlisle grinned and said, "Done. I'll call down to the diner. Lunch is on me."

"And dessert," added Charlie.

"And dessert," Carlisle repeated amusedly.

A few short minutes later we were climbing into Carlisle's car. He looked over at me. "Ready to go home?" he asked.

Home? No, I can never go back there.

He must have witnessed the conflicted look on my face and interpreted it correctly. "Your home is with us now," he stated solemnly. "You need not worry."

Though I remained uncertain, his words of reassurance buoyed my spirits.

No worries... That's exactly what I need right now.

 **00000000000000000000**

 **A/N- What's to worry about? It's just a houseful of vampires. :-)**

 **Next chapter- Edward meets the Cullen family.**

 **As Edward makes his way to his new home, give him something to ponder over. A review would be nice... ;-)**


	6. Thicker Than Water

**Chapter 6- Thicker Than Water**

 **Forks, Washington- June 23, 2004**

 **00000000000000000000**

The drive to Carlisle's home is mostly done in a comfortable silence. Occasionally he would make a comment about something as we passed: The sawmill that employed a large number of the area residents, a store that he said sold vast amounts of food items called a "supermarket", a small diner than I assumed was currently baking a peach cobbler, a sporting goods store that Carlisle mentioned the family frequented.

My nerves eventually became overwhelmed. I was about to meet Carlisle's family. The family that had staged a lie so perfectly that the Chief of Police was fooled. These people were certainly masters of falsehood. I was impressed.

We traversed many a country road until we reached a long private drive, which was almost hidden entirely underneath a large amount of shrubbery and trees. The surrounding ferns and vegetation tried valiantly to reclaim the path back into Nature's hold. Just when I began to worry that we were lost, he said, "Home, sweet home," as he nodded in his house's direction.

A large, three storied white house loomed behind gigantic cedar trees. The front yard draped forlornly in shadow. The house boasted a huge porch that I could picture his large family sitting upon as they sipped lemonade.

Parking his vehicle in the front, we both exited and climbed the porch steps. Carlisle strode to the front door, froze a moment, then turned to face me. He gave a friendly smile and said, "You ready?"

No, definitely not.

"Yes," I answered. Can't back out of this now...

He opened the door and I walked inside.

White. White everywhere. White in every shade. Walls, carpets, furniture...

And light. It felt airy and open. I wouldn't have been surprised if Saint Peter himself stepped out to greet me. A large window, installed all along the back of the house, brought in a lovely view of a garden and lawn in the back.

A throat cleared. A clearly feminine throat. I spun around.

A beautiful woman, with her arm around Carlisle's waist, stood before me. Her caramel brown colored hair hung down in soft waves. She wore a billowing off-white dress that ended just at her knees. I tried diligently to keep my eyes away from so much exposed skin. Quite an indecent fashion choice back in my day, but apparently, perfectly acceptable now. I have so much to catch up on...

"Hello, Edward," she murmured gently. Then her mouth turned up into a smile complete with dimples. "I'm Carlisle's wife, Esme."

I smiled back in return. Bowing, I said, "Pleasure to meet you."

A loud guffaw echoed through the room. I scanned the area and found that I had an audience.

My eyes landed on a large dark haired boy/man of the Paul Bunyan type, minus the plaid shirt. I suspected him to be the culprit since he displayed a wide grin and amused eyes.

"Emmett," I heard Esme admonish, "didn't we talk about this? If you can't sit quietly and behave you can just go outside."

Emmett, aka The Giant, looked back at me. His amused expression turned penitent.

Sitting next to Emmett, on a white couch, was a blonde girl who occupied herself by filing her blood red nails. She wore skin tight jeans much like me. Her shirt clung to her curves and left nothing to the imagination. Despite her admittedly glamorous appearance, she marred whatever beauty she possessed with her facial expressions. I could easily spot the bitterness that her eyes did nothing to hide.

Across from the blonde haired girl, standing behind a white cushioned chair, was a similarly blonde haired man. He was tall and expressionless, and though he did not possess the bulging physique of Emmett, I could see he would be someone you wouldn't want to take in a fight.

Finally, with the blonde haired man's hands resting on her shoulders, sat a tiny girl. Her jet black hair cut in a shockingly short style. Her loose fitting black dress, though it ended above the knee, seemed more demure than the blonde girl's outfit. She seemed very happy to see me, in a slightly worrisome way. Her small body vibrated in its seat, perhaps her overabundance of energy seeking an avenue for release. Every few moments the blonde fellow had to gently push down on her shoulders to remind her to stay seated. She reminded me of a jack in the box, already wound up, ready to pop out.

And this group of people all shared Carlisle's topaz colored eyes.

And paleness.

And extreme attractiveness.

Strange...

"OK," said Carlisle, "Let's introduce ourselves, shall we? Everyone, this is Edward. Edward," he said towards me while leading me over to Emmett, "this is Emmett, though I assume you already knew that."

If I had met Emmett along some darkened alleyway I would have immediately assumed that he would take it upon himself to murder me. He seemed even larger than I had first thought. But, he surprised me. He beamed at me in an engagingly friendly manner. He didn't _want_ to kill me.

At least, not right now.

"How's it going, Ed?" he said jovially.

I tried not to reveal my distaste for his choice of words. The nickname "Ed" was only surpassed by "Eddie" and "kiddo" in names that I despise.

Nervously, I said, "It's Edward actually."

Emmett paused thoughtfully a moment. "Really? No Ed?" he asked. He almost sounded wounded.

"I'm quite sure," I replied back to him.

Emmett's face turned disappointed. "Well, that's no fun," he responded sullenly.

Carlisle grabbed me by the arm and pointed me towards the blonde woman. "Anyway...this is Rosalie."

I politely addressed her by saying, "How do you do?"

I expected her to acknowledge my presence in some way. Maybe with a "hello". Instead, her gaze remained fixated on her manicured fingers.

"Rosalie," said Carlisle in a hardened voice.

Rosalie, glancing swiftly, uttered, "Hi." Then her attention focused back to her nails.

I sensed Carlisle's embarrassment as he dragged me towards the small woman in the chair. Before we quite made it there all the way, the girl burst from her chair and practically ran into my arms.

"I've been waiting forever!" she exclaimed excitedly. She wrapped her tiny arms around my waist for a hug. She squeezed. She was peculiarly strong.

"Alice," said the blonde man as he maneuvered around the chair, "calm down."

All of my nervousness seemed to disappear, a welcome, though, unexpected relief.

"I can't help it!" she pouted into my chest. She turned her face to look into my eyes. "This is great! We're complete!" Then, she squeezed tighter and sighed.

"Are you going to let the man breathe? You're crushing him," the blonde man mildly pointed out.

"I am not, Jazz!" she replied. "He's not as fragile as he looks."

I've never heard the word "fragile" used in relation to me before. Especially by a woman who couldn't reach the top shelf in a kitchen if she tried. She barely hit five feet.

"Mortification," the man muttered as he stared at me.

Silence swept the room.

"Uh," I heard Carlisle say. "Edward, this here is Alice. As you can tell she's a little...enthusiastic about meeting you. And this is Jasper. We nicknamed him 'Alice's Valium'."

Alice released her arms from my waist to grab my wrist. Her cold hands towed me in the direction of a vacant couch. "Please, I am not _that_ bad," she huffed petulantly. Her smile returned when she yanked me down to sit beside her. "We've got so much to talk about! What do you think about your clothes?"

"They're..." I began nervously. Many words popped into my head. Hideous. Ridiculous. Odd. Humiliating... "Different," I answered diplomatically.

Her smile widened further (which, beforehand I didn't believe was possible). "They were perfect for the setup. Chief Swan definitely saw you as just a poor, lost seventeen year old boy."

"But I _was_ just a poor, lost seventeen year old boy," I replied with a hint of a smile.

"Amusement," I heard Jasper mutter behind me.

Alice rolled her eyes. "Technically, yes you are, but you are also a _time traveling_ seventeen year old boy that the Chief would have had no problem throwing into the psych ward if he didn't believe you were just some ordinary kid."

Right. Because I am a freak now. My heavy sigh caught in my throat.

"Self-loathing," said the quiet voice of Jasper.

Alice spun around in her seat to face him. "That's enough, Jazz. Mood rings went out of style decades ago."

For the first time since I met him, Jasper displayed an emotion. Frustration.

"We all agreed that I would monitor the situation closely, Alice," he said.

"Any desire? Any at all?" asked Alice with a smug expression.

"No," Jasper said with a tinge of reluctance emanating from his voice.

Alice's hands wildly clapped together. "See?" she cried in triumph, "I told you. We will be nothing more than just sisters to him. And you and Emmett, nothing more than brothers. Everything will work out!"

I could do nothing but blankly look between the two of them. "Will someone, anyone, please explain to me what's going on?" I demanded as my fingers sought solace pinching the bridge of my nose.

Carlisle chose now to, finally, intervene. "There were certain individuals in the family..." he began.

Alice piped in hastily, "Jasper!" she whispered towards me with a conspiratorial wink.

Carlisle continued, "Certain individuals, who will remain unnamed, expressed some concerns that you may find the women here too attractive to resist."

Huh... Well, that's embarrassing.

I allowed my annoyance to shine forth as I released a humorless laugh. "I think I can keep myself from behaving like a rutting stag," I said indignantly.

Emmett let loose a loud bellowing laugh. "A rutting stag! I knew I was going to like you, Ed!"

"Edward," I reminded him.

"Sure. Edward," he repeated with a smile. Then, with his nose tilted slightly in the air, "What's that smell?"

I heard a gasp from Esme. "The potatoes!" she screeched in panic as she ran out of the room.

"I hope you like ham, Edward, because Esme spent all morning making you a huge feast," said Carlisle.

"That sounds wonderful," I answered.

Esme glided back into the room a few moments later. "It was a false alarm. Everything looks ready. Are you hungry, Edward?" she asked.

Honestly, I was starving. The hospital cafeteria staff evidently hated me to such a degree that they subjected me to nothing but tasteless, unidentifiable meat, and jello if I was lucky. And since jello is an abomination to god, I basically was left malnourished.

"Yes, ma'am. I didn't eat much for breakfast this morning."

Esme's face took on the look my mother once gave me when she found out I had been secretly spitting out the cod liver oil she gave me while I was sick with a cold.

"You have take care of yourself better than that!" she chided in a motherly tone. "Especially since you are recovering from hypothermia. Come with me right now. You're overdue for a meal."

 **00000000000000000000**

The family surrounded a beautiful mahogany dining room table covered with a variety of sides dishes and one gigantic ham. Simple, but elegant china was placed before each chair's occupant.

Carlisle sat at the head of the table. Esme took the opposite end closest to me. Across from me sat Emmett with Rosalie. Alice sat between Jasper and me.

"Well," Carlisle said as he studied the table's contents, "all this looks just...great. So...let's dig in, shall we?"

Everyone reached out to fill up their respective plates. Before I knew it, I had piled a ridiculously large amount of ham and other edible delights on my plate. Everything tasted delicious. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Esme watching fondly as I ate with abandon.

I felt the need to compliment her. "This is great, Esme. Did you really do all this yourself?" I've seen twenty person dinner parties with less food.

Her face lit up. "Oh, yes, all by myself. Does it all...taste right?"

I stopped chewing momentarily. "Of course. Why wouldn't it?"

She seemed slightly on edge as she answered. "Oh! It's just that it's been a long time since I cooked, um, this much food. So...you really do like it?" she asked hopefully.

"I haven't eaten this well in a long time," I answered honestly. More than eighty years, in fact.

"Yeah," said Emmett loudly chuckling. "It's been a really long time since Esme's cooked like this. A really, _really_ long time." Unexpectedly, he jumped in his seat. "Ow!" he cried while rubbing his side.

Rosalie was fuming, glaring menacingly towards Emmett. "Eat your _food,_ you dunderheaded jackass!" she hissed. It was the most I've heard her speak since I've been here.

Carlisle purposely cleared his throat for attention. "We have a lot to discuss with you, Edward," he said deflecting the conversation. "We all feel that the best thing for you right now is to learn as much as you can about modern life."

"I agree with you, but just what exactly will that entail?" I questioned.

Alice chimed in. "We're all going to help you where we can. Though, it will be Emmett and me assisting the most."

Dear god. The over-caffeinated pixie and a knuckleheaded Hercules. If she doesn't kill me with her energy spikes, he'll probably finish the job.

Alice continued. "Admittedly, we do have a lot to cover, Edward. I mean, just think! You've missed out on decades worth of art, music, history, technology, books... Em and I think we'll start off with the most important things first, like modern speech and culture and work ourselves up to more advanced subjects that are vital for you to know. It's not as if the average kid knows who the vice president was during the Coolidge administration, anyway."

"I still think we should be concentrating on getting him back to his own time," said Rosalie. She watched me in the same detached manner as I would watch a python at the zoo. "He'll never fit in."

Alice's tiny body stiffened and her eyes blazed. "If you can recall, Rose, we have tried to find a way. But there's no information for us to go on other than what Edward here told Carlisle. So, unless he has a secret DeLorean that can go 88 miles an hour that he hasn't told us about, we will be helping him as much as possible. And, I can guarantee you that in two months time Edward will be just like any other teenager at Forks High."

"What's a teenager?" More weird words to learn...

Silence deafened the room.

Emmett leaned back in his chair, puffed out his cheeks while slowly exhaling, and calmly declared, "He is _so_ screwed."

 **00000000000000000000**

 **A/N- Next up, more fun at the Cullen house! How long will the charade last?**

 **During this awkward silence, please take pity on Edward. Give him your review. :-)**


	7. Guess Who's Not Eating Dinner?

**A/N- Thank you to all readers for your support! And that means you too, lurkers! I was once one of you. :-)**

 **And, yes, Bella will be in this story. But, remember, she doesn't move to Forks until January. Plus, Edward will need to acclimate himself to 21st century life a bit before they meet.**

 **Chapter 7- Guess Who's Not Eating Dinner?**

 **Forks, Washington- June 23, 2004**

 **00000000000000000000**

Awkward silences during a dinner engagement are never a welcome occurrence. Everyone tries to avoid looking directly at one another, for one thing. And, then, someone tries to ease the tension by bringing up a new topic of conversation to deflect from the previous conversation. Emmett, however, chose to go with the strategy of making me uncomfortable and Alice irritated.

"You need to give him the benefit of the doubt, Em," Alice said while giving Emmett a death glare for his previous comment. "You knew going into this that he's decades behind the times." Then, turning in her seat towards me, she asked, "Edward, what type of student are you?"

"I did fairly well. I guess you could say I was mostly an A student," I answered, after giving it some thought.

"How are you at memorization?" she pressed on.

"Pretty good." I was very proficient at memorizing detailed excuses to give to those pesky Miller sisters...

"Well, you'll be doing a lot of it for the next couple of months," said Alice bluntly. "School will be starting in September, so we'll need to be diligent with our time. You'll be studying round the clock basically." She paused a moment. Her eyes took on a dazed, glassy-eyed expression that I could only interpret as daydreaming.

A moment later, the daydreaming look disappeared and was replaced by a smile. "You'll do fine. I'm sure of it," she reassured me.

A thought crossed my mind. "I won't be attending school alone, will I?" I was mildly panicking at the thought of being alone in such a strange time and place.

Carlisle answered my question. "No, you won't. You and Alice will be entering as juniors. I hope that's OK with you, Edward. I felt that since you were only in eleventh grade for a few weeks back in 1918 that you'd benefit from repeating. The curriculum they teach now will be vastly different from what you were used to back in your time. The rest of the children will be seniors."

"That's fine with me," I replied truthfully. And it really was fine with me. I'd have people there for support.

My spirits lifted. Maybe I could find a way to fit in. Maybe I could learn enough to keep myself from looking like an ignoramus.

And with that thought, I again dove fork-first into my food.

I noticed that the family occupied themselves with small talk on the whole now that our serious conversation had ended. Carlisle and Esme conversed back and forth concerning an elderly gentleman that had no living relatives to speak of. I was pleased to hear that Esme regularly sent "care packages" to him. When I asked what they consisted of, she shared with me that they usually contained food, hygiene products, and books to keep him entertained.

She remained animated throughout the conversation. She, evidently, had many charitable obligations that she insisted on carrying out. Her unwavering devotion for helping people warmed my heart. And, my heart inevitably went back to thoughts of my lost family. My mother showed the same devotion to charitable works as Esme.

For the most part, I had suppressed my feelings of loss. I simply had not had the time to mourn for my family. My time had been divided into extreme fatigue and preparations for my new life here. I knew that at some point I would need to come to grips with everything that had transpired.

I allowed my eyes to wander the table's occupants. These people had opened their home to me, a stranger for the most part, based on a promise Carlisle had made years ago. I watched as they easily interacted amongst themselves. I could only hope to feel as comfortable here one day.

Especially Emmett. It seemed that hardly anything fazed him. He had been chastised by three of the women in a very short period of time, yet he seemed to bear no hard feelings towards them now. A large grin spread across his face as he listened to Carlisle recall the story of a new father at Forks Hospital that had fainted while watching his first child being born.

I envied him his apparently perpetually blissful temperament. I studied him surreptitiously as he laughed and ate. He seemed the type that no matter what past experiences he may have endured, his happiness would never be compromised. He would always find something to bring him comfort and joy. I desperately wished I could do the same.

He turned his head to Rosalie, making a crude comment concerning the new father wanting to hold off on a "repeat performance" of conception. His fork paused briefly at his lips before he allowed it to enter his mouth. There was _no food_ on his utensil.

I looked at his plate closely for the first time. Where I had loaded mine down like a man who just returned from an extended stay on a deserted isle, his plate contained very little. His one slice of ham had been cut up into tiny bites which were then scattered about his plate. I had utilized this very scheme as a child whenever I was faced with liver on my dinner plate. But, this large man, who surely needed to eat just as much as me, continued to swallow forkfuls of nothing but air.

I allowed my eyes to wander the table. Everyone seemed to be exhibiting similar tactics as Emmett. I was almost positive I witnessed Alice purposely drop a glob of mashed potatoes into her napkin that lay on her lap before she balled it up in her hand.

"How's the food, Emmett?" I casually asked as I stared at him.

Emmett's head turned in my direction. A look that I couldn't quite identify briefly crossed his face. If I didn't know any better, I would say it was disgust. His words, however, contradicted my thoughts. "Oh, it's great," he replied with something less than enthusiasm.

My intense stare did not let up.

With, what I assume to be, deliberate care, I watched as he slowly, methodically speared a miniscule ham slice. He continued to watch me as I watched him. The fork, with it's tiny food morsel, haltingly entered his mouth. Emmett shut his mouth, chewed, and then seemed to make an exaggerated swallowing sound.

I threw my napkin down on the table. "OK. That's enough. Why are you all just pretending to eat?"

All movements at the table abruptly stilled at my words.

Esme gently wiped her mouth with her napkin before placing it upon the table. "What do you mean?" she innocently asked with wide eyes. I knew that look. I've used the I'm-too-innocent-to-lie-to-you look before.

I heard Alice giggle beside me. "I told you!" she exclaimed cryptically.

"We already ate!" Emmett sputtered. "But we didn't want you to feel uncomfortable eating alone, so we thought we would do it this way to, you know, make you feel less uncomfortable."

I blinked at him. "You thought I'd be more comfortable watching Jasper hiding his English peas under his plate?" Jasper's head swung in my direction, shock written all over his face.

"Well, no," said Emmett nervously. "It was going to be hours before you got here! And we were starving. I mean, I would have eaten a bear if I saw one! Ow!" His head jerked towards Rosalie. "Not literally, of course. That would be ridiculous. And gross. They're full of fur, and claws, and..." he quickly licked his lips, "and other stuff." His voice trailed off in thought.

My eyes rescanned the room. Five people were avoiding my gaze.

With one exception. Alice never faltered under my direct stare. She continued to watch me with an impish grin. I saw that she was my best chance for getting some answers.

"Alice," I began in as mild a tone as I could muster, "tell me the truth. Please."

She watched me a moment before her eyes glazed over again for the briefest of moments. Her smile widened. "We're all on a special diet."

"No!" cried out Rosalie in a rage.

"We'll have to anyway at some point, Rose," Alice stated matter-of-factly. "We all knew this was coming! This isn't something we can withhold forever. Why not just get it over with right now?"

Esme's voice wavered slightly as she spoke. "But it's just so soon! Can't we give it a little bit of time for him to get used to us first?"

Alice shook her head in the negative. "He's been through enough already. He deserves to know the truth. Besides, Esme, he's already called us out on this and he just met us!" She gazed into my eyes deeply before saying, "It's easy for him to see past the lies and false personas. I'd say he's a very _empathetic_ type of human." She yet again smiled perkily.

"Alice is right," Carlisle forcefully said, leaving no room for argument. "Waiting is just delaying the inevitable." His amber eyes landed on me. "I promised you that I'd tell you everything. And that's just what I'm going to do." He threw his napkin down on his plate. "Are you finished eating?"

I definitely had no appetite now. All my energies were focused on having answers to all of my questions. "Yes, I'm done."

Carlisle stood up from his chair. "Follow me, Edward. The rest of you, leave the house until I call for you," he ordered.

Before I had fully lifted myself from my seat, everyone save for Carlisle and me, had risen and left the room.

I followed him back into the living room. He stopped once he reached a raised area of the room. On this raised area was something that was covered by a large white sheet.

He stood there a moment, just watching me. I had the impression that he was debating within himself. "Do you trust me?" His words were out of his mouth before I could quite comprehend that he spoke.

I stared back a moment, considering the question. "Yes," I answered simply. He had done nothing but help me since I met him.

"Will you swear to me, as a gentleman, that you'll stay and listen to all that I have to say until I say I'm finished?"

"Of course."

"Swear to it," Carlisle softly muttered.

"I swear to stay until you've finished with everything there is to say." I silently swore to myself that I would not allow _him_ to leave until my curiosity was thoroughly satisfied.

He nodded swiftly, satisfied with my statement. "I'm not sure where to begin. My beginning is so far out of your comfort zone that I don't think it's best to start there." He paused, pursing his lips. "So... I think I'll start with the easy stuff first." He then turned his back to me, grabbed the white sheet, and dramatically pulled it off the previously hidden object like a modern day Houdini. I watched as the sheet was tossed to the side. "It's in remarkably good condition, don't you think?"

There stood a beautiful mahogany brown grand piano. _My_ _piano_ from home. It looked just the same as I remembered it. It had been in my family's possession since I was five years old.

I couldn't believe it. Surely everything that my parents owned had long ago been doled out. "How?" I asked, throughly awestruck.

"After you vanished," he said as he looked fixedly at me, "and your father died, Elizabeth worried over their will. You were left as the beneficiary, of course, but she knew your disappearance would likely cause the will to be contested if you weren't found within a few years. Despite the fact that there were no living relatives, she knew that the state of Illinois would claim the estate if you, as the beneficiary, never turned up. And, like I told you before, she was unwavering in her belief that you would be found safe. So, in the days prior to her passing, she called in her lawyer to draw up a new will that would protect your interests."

His voice halted a moment in thought. He briefly smiled. "Remember my remark concerning her strength of mind? Well, she possessed something more than mere strength. In fact, Edward, I believe you share your mother's intuitiveness." Again, a lull in his dialog appeared. "She seemed to know much more than she let on..."

I had absolutely no idea what he was going on about. "What did she know?" I impatiently asked.

A look between humor and sadness passed his face. "I'll never know for sure, but I think she may have guessed what I am."

"And you are..." I said encouragingly.

"A very old being with a lot to lose if my identity is ever revealed. Though, I don't believe that she would have ever revealed anything."

I nodded my head indicating that I understood even though in reality I was still clueless.

He continued. "As I told you before, everyone had given you up for dead. The police, her friends, even her lawyer thought you were dead. So, she turned to the only person who believed that you were still alive. _Me_. She made me the executor of the will with you as the beneficiary. Then, if you were still missing after seven years, the whole of your parents estate would fall to me."

I couldn't begrudge the man his good fortune, considering he did help my family so long ago. "I'm glad that she left it to you. You did so much for them and for me. You deserved it."

He seemed bewildered by my statement momentarily. "No, you don't understand. The estate is still yours. It reverted to me in name only as a precaution. I was to hand it over to you whenever or wherever you returned."

"I don't... Are you saying that you've been waiting around for me all these years? How is that even possible?" And here I thought he was just a time traveler...

"I told you, I'm old. You might call me ancient, but that hurts my feelings a bit," he showed a hint of a smile. "I prefer to be thought of as having a young heart with a long life experience."

I deliberated a moment. "But how did you know I wasn't dead? How did you know that I would even come back?"

"People don't normally vanish into thin air. I told you that I tracked you into the thicket at the park. Your scent stopped there. That's not a usual occurrence. Even if you had climbed into an awaiting vehicle, I would have sensed it. So, I knew something unusual had happened to you. Though, I admit, I didn't have any inkling as to just what that could have been. Time travel never occurred to me then. It wasn't until Alice arrived that everything came together."

Now I was really confused. "What does Alice have to do with this?"

"Are you familiar with the term 'clairvoyant'?"

"Yes," I slowly answered. "It's someone who claims to foretell the future."

Carlisle nodded his head. "Well, that's Alice in a nutshell for you."

"She knows the future?" I replied, feeling a tad bit skeptical.

He let out a heavy breath. "It's not that straightforward, I'm afraid. It's more like she can see the future based on someone's decisions. Her power has been vital to our safety and security. She can foresee potential trouble long before it can get to us.

"And then, there's you. I spent thirty years thinking that I'd probably never find you again. I certainly tried, but it eventually became more of a periodic search than anything else. I continued to look for you in honor if the pledge I gave to your mother, though it was no longer as stringent as it was in the beginning.

"Then, one day, this petite woman and mild-mannered man showed up on our doorstep unannounced and greeted us by name. Alice pretty much moved herself and Jasper in with us before we could even react. And she knew things about us that no one outside of the family were aware of. And, then, she asked about you."

"Me?" This was impossible. "How could she know anything about me?"

"She saw you in our future just as she had previously seen herself and Jasper joining our family. Once she described to me the man in her visions, I knew it had to have been you. And over the years, her visions only got stronger and more defined. She was eventually able to determine where you would arrive. The time frame was harder to pin down, so we arrived here last year to ensure we'd be here at the same time as you."

I recalled Alice's earlier reaction to me. How she greeted me like an old friend. "That explains Alice's enthusiasm at our first meeting," I dryly replied.

He smiled. "She's been referring to you as 'Brother' for a good fifty years. You can't really blame her for being a bit excited at finally seeing you."

What? Certainly I misheard him. "Did you say fifty years?"

"Uh huh," he mumbled.

"She doesn't look a day over twenty," I uttered unbelievingly.

Carlisle grunted in understanding. "Yes. And I look like a twenty-something year old man despite the fact that I was born at the time of Cromwell. Esme was born during the Grover Cleveland presidency, and she looks like a soccer mom. You can't judge our ages by the way we look."

Realization struck. These people _weren't_ people. "Just tell me, Carlisle. What are you?"

Fleetingly, his eyes pinched together as if in pain. When he reopened them, he appeared resolved to face whatever may cross his path. "We don't age. We are remarkably strong. We don't eat food. And we only drink blood for sustenance."

I pondered his words momentarily. "You drink blood," I repeated in monotone.

"Yes, but we only drink animal blood. We value human life too much."

All the pieces fell together. "You're vampires."

"Yes," he said simply.

I nodded my head as a thousand thoughts flew through my mind. "I see," I replied noncommittally.

"You have nothing to fear from us, Edward," he said in a soothing voice. "We want nothing more than to help you. We're your family now."

I nodded once again. "A vampire family..." I said to myself.

He nervously barked out one small laugh. "We like to call ourselves vegetarians."

"It explains a lot," I began slowly. "But, I don't think vampirism suits Emmett. He'd be an excellent Frankenstein. And perhaps you should make Jasper the Invisible Man- he's quiet enough to roam about undetected. And you, I think if you're going to continue to claim to be a vampire, you should invest in a proper cape. You know, something slightly sinister, but elegant nonetheless."

Carlisle listened to my mocking silently until I finished. "You don't believe me?"

I laughed scornfully. "Oh, I know there's something strange about you all, but vampirism is a bit of a stretch, don't you think? You are a doctor! You have to deal with blood on a daily basis!"

Carlisle seemed to reminisce a moment. "That was a difficult time in my existence. I wanted to help mankind by being a physician. The talents I received from being what I am were useful when I diagnosed and treated patients. But, the blood was a problem. I had to build up my resistance to it. Treating a small cut here. Sewing a gash there. Then, after many years, I was able to perform surgeries with little difficulty. I admit, it was incredibly hard, but worth it."

I could do nothing but stare at him. His story sounded impossible. Yet, I sensed his honesty throughout his tale. My mind was at a crossroads.

"I hoped that you'd take my word on this," he mused. "I guess I should have just showed you first like Alice said."

"Show me what?" I wondered aloud.

"This," he said before he shot across the room at lightning speed, grabbed me by the waist, and rushed us out the door into the daylight.

 **00000000000000000000**

 **A/N- As Edward's heart rate picks up, let's try to calm him down a bit. Give him reassuring words in your review. ;-)**


	8. Faith, Trust, And Pixie Dust

**Chapter 8-Faith, Trust, And Pixie Dust**

 **00000000000000000000**

Besides baseball, track and field events have been a sport I have always taken an interest in. My old coach back in Chicago urged me to compete in my school district's 400 meter dash competition. He was great at encouragement, too. He told me that I had the potential to go all the way to the Olympics if I practiced hard enough.

But, Carlisle has shown me that my running ability is truly pathetic compared to what an apparently immortal creature can do.

One second I was standing in his living room, concerned about his (and my) sanity, and in the next second, he's picking me up easily, like a ragdoll, and sprinting at god only knows how fast a speed outside. I've been on a plethora of amusement park rides, and I've been on trains that could, if the tracks were flat and straight, potentially travel at speeds in excess of eighty miles an hour. Yet, this normal looking, albeit handsome, man could easily outrun any of those aforementioned vehicles.

The outside world streaked by me at such a dizzying speed that my eyes could only process what it had seen until many moments after it had zoomed by. Carlisle's feet produced no sound, as well. I could not help but wonder if, perhaps, he were flying instead of running.

Then, before my brain could perceive any reduction in his speed, I found myself standing in front of an unwearied-looking Carlisle, appearing to be his typically calm and unaffected self.

My wobbling body revolted at the sudden change in velocity. The one Carlisle turned into two Carlisles, which I was rather positive was an impossibility. I felt one of his cold hands being placed on my shoulder, attempting to steady my tottering frame.

"I didn't hurt you, did I?" he fretted.

"Of course not," I snapped back, letting my sarcasm resurface. "I get whisked away by fanciful creatures all the time."

"Well, what was I supposed to do?" he asked in exasperation. "You were being stubborn."

Once my vision returned to normal, I was able to view my new surroundings. We stood near a small stream, it's crystal clear waters bubbling over light slate gray stones of various sizes and shapes. The jungle-like forest served as a backdrop.

I found my hand pawing through my hair, which I quickly removed. "So you thought scaring me half to death was an effective cure for stubbornness? You could have at least warned me!"

"Sorry," he muttered apologetically. "I've never run with a human before. Tell me, what was your experience like?" I suppose his profession could not be denied a good, old fashioned medical experiment.

I scowled at him, but chose to answer him regardless. "I'm fine now. The world streaked by too quickly to really distinguish anything. I was a bit dizzy for a moment."

He dipped his head and said, "Hmm, I've always wondered what it would feel like to a human." He bent over at the waist to pick up a fist-sized stone, which he fingered absentmindedly. "Would you care to see what else I can do?"

My mind disconnected from my mouth for a few seconds. "This doesn't involve you picking me up again, does it?" I queried uncertainly. My body wasn't up for another sprint just yet.

"Oh, no," he reassured. "Just watch me." Holding his palm upward with the rock laying upon it, I watched as his pale fingers squeezed the stone until it was reduced to dust.

Then, picking up another similarly sized stone, he tossed it into the air, catching it like a baseball. After glancing once to his left, then once to his right, he flung the stone with such strength and speed that I was certain it had traveled hundreds, if not thousands of feet, into the dense forest.

I continued to gawk at him while he dusted his hands off on his pants. "So," he enquired of me nonchalantly, "what do you say now? Do you believe me?"

I waited a moment to formulate a intelligible response. "I suppose I'll have to take you at your word that you're a vampire," I mused. "I don't have any prior experiences with supernatural creatures to know the difference between a vampire or anything else that may be out there."

Carlisle shyly grinned. "Good."

"But I have questions."

His smile never faded. "I'd be worried if you didn't. Go ahead. Ask away."

"You say that you're a vampire... Have you drank human blood?"

He answered quickly. "No, I have not. The thought of taking a life was so abhorrent to me that I was resolved to live a life free from partaking of human blood. I discovered that drinking animal blood in substitution helped diminish the craving. It rarely bothers me now."

"But," I said, reflecting upon his words, "the craving never leaves you completely. Does it?"

"Correct," he responded sadly. "It's a burden all of us who choose this lifestyle must bear."

"Is it worth the trouble?"

He closely studied the look on my face, noticing perhaps, my lack of expression. I did not want to reveal my inner thoughts just yet. "Without a doubt, it is. I may not be human anymore, Edward, but my humanity remains within me just as it was before I was changed."

I nodded my head once to acknowledge him. I continued my questioning. "And the others? What is their stance upon the matter?"

"The others' stories are theirs to tell. I cannot divulge anything that is not mine to you. I _will_ say that they all are as committed to this lifestyle as I am. I know this for a fact since we've lived as a family for half a century now."

I noticed that he had been refraining to speak on one topic that I undoubtedly should worry over. "You and the family live on animal blood," I noted aloud. "But, you have not mentioned others of your kind. I'm assuming that the vast majority do not share your views?"

He sighed as if he were dreading what he was about to say. "You are again correct. Most of my kind do not live as we do. Most of us think nothing of drinking from humans, just as you thought nothing of eating that ham earlier. That has always been the vampire way of life: live as a shadow, interact with the humans as little as possible, drink their blood with no moral objection. It's not a very fulfilling existence, I assure you."

A small smirk appeared on my face. "Are there many of you? Should I be wearing a garlic clove necklace right now?"

He laughed at me. "All the garlic would do is make your last moments on Earth more of an odorous ordeal. Garlic and crucifixes have no effect on us. Most everything you've heard or read are just myths. There's not a great number of us. We sometimes go years before we run across any of our kind," His smile softened. "I told you that you have nothing to fear from us. You're likely more safe with us than anywhere else in the world."

"Do they live in familial groups as you do? In houses? Please don't tell me they have jobs!" The thought of someone calling for a plumber to clear a clog and instead getting a vampire that clears out their blood was a bit unsettling to me.

Carlisle chuckled again. "No, most live in nomadic groups of no more than two or three. They are constantly on the move. My family and I can live in one place for years before we need to move again. Since we never age, we have assumed identities that fit with our appearances. I'm the oldest looking and a doctor, so I get to play the part of the father. Esme, as my wife, is of course, the mother. The rest of us take up the roles of our adopted children. They enroll into school to perpetuate the fabrication."

I thought over the interactions I had experienced with the "children" earlier. "Publicly, they are just children. What are they in private? How do you treat them?"

"They look to me for leadership. If they ask for advice, I give it. If they do something I disagree with, we discuss it. That's the extent of my 'fatherhood'. In everything else, they are adults. They live as married couples at home." I wasn't surprised at that news. I had noticed Jasper's extreme protectiveness with Alice earlier.

"You have answered all of my questions save for one, Carlisle. Why me? Why have you opened your home to me? Surely I make you and your family uncomfortable. You said yourself that the craving never leaves you totally. How is it right that I subject that feeling to all of you?"

"I thought I explained this to you already," he huffed, almost exasperated. "There are a couple of very good reasons why we are helping you. For one, as you know, your mother had me swear to help you in any way I could. I told her the police would do everything in their power to find you that first night she'd discovered you were missing. She glared at me, right into my eyes, and said, 'I'm asking that you do everything in _your_ power to find him. What others cannot, you must do.'" Carlisle peered into my eyes somberly. "She was a determined woman when it came to you. And she managed to wrap me around her finger with no trouble at all. I suppose that the loneliness I had endured was a contributing factor, but I felt like I had found a true friend for once that could look past my less than ideal form. I would have sworn to search in every town, city, and country in the world if she willed it. That's how much I valued her friendship, however brief it may have been. And I hope she viewed me as a friend, as well.

"Then, there's the fact you, at no fault of your own, were sent here of all places. Even if I had never met you prior to this, I would have wanted to help. Seriously, what would you have done if we weren't here to help you, hmm? Been fitted for a straightjacket? Lived on the street somewhere? Would you have preferred to live like that instead of with us?

"And, then there's Alice. She's been describing our future life with you for decades. This whole experience is no surprise to us. We've been able to plan for your arrival for years. Esme learned how to cook for you. We learned what was safe and what was not. Those of us in the family that had a harder time abstaining from human blood had to learn new techniques to resist, which I can confirm to you have been one hundred percent effective. You, technically, may be the newest addition to the family, but you are not unexpected or unwanted."

One of my eyebrows perked up in question. "None of you were against my inclusion?" I found that unlikely considering some of their earlier comments.

"There were a couple of concerns," he admitted. "Your safety was the highest concern, though we sorted through that, as I told you earlier. The only other major problem was the possibility that our true nature would be divulged to a human."

"And that's a problem?"

He bowed his head to avoid my gaze, hesitant with his answer. "It would be dangerous for the humans if they become aware of us."

"Dangerous for them, or you?" I challenged.

"Both."

I shoved my hands into my pockets. "Yet here you make me the exception." I don't want to be a burden on anyone, even vampires.

"Edward, it's the right thing to do. We're not so different, you and I. We both have secrets the average citizen in Forks doesn't need to know. We have to stick together."

I pondered his convivial words. Here, this man (should I still consider him that?) is offering his help and friendship to me in spite of everything. He had easily overlooked my shortcomings. I landed here in this time with nothing to offer, and then, somehow, awoke in a hospital bed in the care of a potential comrade. He and his family spent years arranging their lives to accommodate me. Could I, in return, overlook _their_ shortcomings?

I studied his face once more. His amber eyes stared back into my green ones with nothing but warmth. How could I even consider doing less than they?

"How far are we from the house?"

Carlisle's eyes crinkled slightly in confusion. "About a mile," he answered.

"Good, we are _walking_ back. I want to be able to eat again later without being green in the face," I stated wryly.

All Carlisle did in response was smile.

 **00000000000000000000h**

We took our time in walking back. The others returned to the house soon after Carlisle and I stepped through the door, just after twilight. Some of them seemed to be wary of me, perhaps they worried I would run, screaming from the house, if they made any sudden movements. Alice, as she did earlier in the day, never wavered in her welcoming excitement.

Now that the charade had ended, no one but Esme bothered to acknowledge that it was dinner time for the human. She led me to a large white kitchen, a small table placed near the window.

Esme scurried around the kitchen, opening and closing the wooden cabinets, much faster than a normal human, though slow enough to allow me to watch. I suddenly felt guilty.

"Esme, you needn't do anything for me."

She halted in her tracks, and turned her face to look at me. "Aren't you hungry? It's been hours since lunch," she pointed out gently.

"I can whip up something myself," I said as I tried to move past her. "A sandwich or something like that's fine with me."

Her mouth dropped open. "A sandwich!" She repeated, horrified. "No, you need something more nutritious than that! You go sit down over there while I make you something."

"This is ridiculous. You don't eat, I do! And as the weak human, it is my duty to help myself. You go and relax somewhere, Esme." I began opening cabinets, wondering where they kept the icebox. During my search, I bumped into a large, box-shaped metal contraption. Curious, I opened it and found that it was indeed the icebox, packed with fresh food on one side, frozen on the other. There was even a light inside. If I had an urge for a midnight snack, I could eat right from inside it without bothering anyone by turning on unnecessary lights. I could even bring a book as well.

Esme had other ideas. She wedged herself between me and the icebox, poking her little white finger into my chest. "You may be the only one that eats food here, Edward, but I'm the only one that cooks that food here. That is _my_ job. _Your_ job is to eat it. Do you understand me?" Her eyes told me she wasn't joking.

I pretended to mull it over. "Can I at least help you?"

She rolled her eyes. "Yes, you can- by sitting over there," she said, pointing in the direction of the table. I exaggeratingly sighed, but complied without another word.

She no longer bothered to hide her vampiric skills, which I appreciated. Before I knew it, the aroma of freshly cooked chicken filled the kitchen. Placing the finished product before me, she watched as I lifted the fork to my mouth for the first bite. I sensed her nervousness right away. "It's perfect," I assured her between bites.

Her smile lit up the room. "Really?"

"Yes, really. It's not fair, you know. I couldn't cook if my life depended in it. Your life doesn't depend on it at all, yet here you are, a master chef," I told her with a crooked smile.

 **00000000000000000000**

Once I finished off the meal, she directed me to the room that was to be mine on the third floor. On the floor lay a thick golden carpet. The walls were white, nothing hung from them save for the west wall, which was completely covered by shelves. The south wall was nothing but a window that brought in only a hint of moonlight. I strained my eyes, but it was too dark outside to discern anything other than trees.

For furniture, a large bed was placed near the window, the focal point of the room. A dull gold blanket covered the mattress. Its headboard was wrought iron with vines of metal roses. A black leather coach sat at the opposite side of the room next to a dresser. Lastly a small table sat beside the bed.

Esme brushed past me into the room. Looking around, she said, "I left your room fairly plain. I wasn't sure what you'd like. We can redecorate however you want." She pointed at a closed door. "That's a bathroom. Everything that you need should be in there, but if you require anything else, let me know. The door other there is your closet. Alice saw to it." She whipped around to face me. "Do you find everything...acceptable?" I had the impression she wasn't speaking of just my bedroom.

"Yes, I believe everything will be just fine," I answered, honestly. And, with that, she wished me a goodnight before leaving the room and shutting the door.

The time was still quite early- only 9 o'clock at night. But, both my mind and body were exhausted. With this one day having felt like several with all the information that I had needed to ingest, I decided to turn in early to bed. I made my way to the dresser, finding a pair of plain blue pants that I could use to sleep in. I tugged off my clothes, neatly folding them before setting them on top of the dresser, and slipped the pants on. Flipping off the light, I crawled into bed.

As I lay there, my mind drifted to thoughts of this strange group of beings I had run into. I wondered if I should worry at all. They were vampires, after all. And they were unusual, to be sure. But, they were kind.

I decided to be open-minded when it comes to them. And never assume anything.

Then, my mind said it's best to be proactive when faced with living in a house full of vampires as my feet quietly padded their way to the door, and turned the lock.

The last sound I heard just before I slipped back into bed was a hearty laugh.

 **00000000000000000000**

 **A/N- Shhh, Edward is sleeping deeply. Leave him your message in this story's reviews. He'll get back with you as soon as possible. ;-)**


	9. My Fair Edward?

**Chapter 9- My Fair... Edward?**

 **Forks, Washington- June 24, 2004**

 **00000000000000000000**

My favorite time of the day is that point when you first wake up in the morning. You're relaxed in a way where you don't feel the need to move or open your eyes. Your body tranquilly burrows itself deeper into your warm blanket cocoon.

The morning's first light flooding into my eyes encouraged me to pry them open despite my reluctance. Sleepily, I viewed my new room. By day it looked much the same as it did last night before I went to sleep.

"Finally! Are you just going to sleep your whole day away?" trilled a high pitched voice.

The shrill sound triggered my body to spring up from its previously relaxed state. Sitting up now, with my blanket wrapped around the lower half of my body, I spotted the miniature form of a familiar person standing at the foot if my bed. "Alice?" I asked, perplexed. "What are you doing here?"

She answered me quickly, seemingly not bothered by my confusion in the least. "Waking you up, silly. We've lots to do today!"

I searched for the clock. "But, it's only 6," I indicated to her drowsily.

"Yeah, but I've been waiting an hour for you to get up," she responded impatiently. "You've had plenty of sleep."

My brain was on high alert now. I had just detected a worrisome piece of information. "Hold on. Have you been in here, watching me sleep, for the past hour?"

"Uh huh," she answered, untroubled by my obvious discomfort. "Did you know that you thrash around in your sleep? Jasper thought that maybe you were dreaming of swimming. Emmett believed you were fighting ninjas. So, which is it?" she asked, her inquisitiveness shining forth unencumbered.

"Umm," I mumbled, inwardly troubled by this latest development. "I think I dreamt that I was late for the train, and I had to make a run for it."

"Well, it looks like they both lost that bet..." Alice perkily reflected.

My mind was still reeling from the knowledge that a group of vampires found my slumbering form to be amusing in some way. "How did you get in here? I locked the door," I pointed out.

Alice was too chipper for my taste first thing in the morning. She laughed at my naïveté. "Please! Locks are nothing to a vampire. They're installed as just a courtesy here. It's one of our unwritten rules. 'If a door is locked, please knock,'" she recited.

Yes, definitely too perky.

I ran my hand through my chaotic mess of hair, attempting to calm both my demeanor and my bronzed locks. "Then, how about next time you want to talk to me, you _knock_?" I huffed irritably.

"I did!" she defended. "You didn't wake up."

"You could have waited until the sun came up all the way, at least. You could have slept in yourself."

Alice giggled a bubbly laugh. "I haven't 'slept in' in ages!" She placed her index finger on her lips, lightly tapping in thought. "I think it's been at least eighty years... Though I suppose I'll never know the exact number," she said as her voice trailed off a moment before recovering. "Anyway, time to get up!" Her eyes squinted accusingly at me. "You're not naked under there, are you?"

It took whole seconds for my mind to process her words. "No!" I yelped, thoroughly embarrassed. I then chanced to see that I was indeed "half-naked"- I was shirtless, my chest completely exposed. Hastily, I pulled up my blanket to cover myself.

She rolled her eyes. "Oh, Edward! Don't be such a worry wart. Guys walk around shirtless now all the time!"

My eyes blinked once before Emmett abruptly appeared next to Alice. "Told you he'd be all prudish. People back in the Victorian age did nothing but worry about nude bodies and sex! And you couldn't even enjoy it! They made you feel guilty for any urge you might have!" He sounded quite disturbed.

Annoyance filled my words. "I'm not from the Victorian age. I'm Edwardian." It's true. The Edwardian age began the year I was born.

But, Emmett just shrugged off my logic. "Same thing as far as I'm concerned."

Alice clapped her hands for attention. "OK, that's enough chitchat for now. Time to get dressed. Now, Edward, I was thinking we'd go for a more mature look for you today." She held up a pair of black pants with a medium blue long sleeved shirt. "This, or..." she held up a beige pair of pants with a short sleeved white shirt, "this?"

I stared at the clothes she held up. "I can get up to look in the closet and pick out something myself, you know." No one had felt the need to pick out my clothes since I was eight.

Emmett snickered at me while Alice looked like I told her that her pet goldfish just died.

"I know," she gulped dejectedly. "But I'm kind of the family's fashion consultant." When she saw by my bewildered expression that I had absolutely no idea what that meant, she continued. "I'm the one in charge of buying, designing, and compiling everyone's clothes so we all look modern. If it weren't for me Emmett here would still be wearing overalls and walking around barefoot with a piece of straw hanging from his mouth."

Emmett's eyes glared at Alice a moment. "Those overalls were comfortable! And they had big pockets!" he gruffly announced.

Alice waved off his comment with a snort. "Yeah, I'm sure they were haute couture in Depression Era Appalachia," she wittily replied.

During the two vampires' clothing standoff, I contemplated on the fact that my knowledge on clothing styles of today was embarrassingly limited. Perhaps having Alice as my "fashion consultant" would be an excellent idea- providing that she dresses me appropriately. "I guess the light colored shirt and pants would be fine for today," I conceded softly.

Her eyes lit up, her little arms wrapped around my neck in a crushing hug. "Yes!" she cried in triumph. She pushed the clothes onto my lap. "Go take a shower and get dressed," she ordered sweetly. "Esme's making breakfast downstairs, so go to the kitchen when you're done. Em and I will be kidnapping you for the rest of the day!"

"Do you need help with the bathroom, Edward?" questioned Emmett.

I could not hide my scowl. "We had indoor plumbing in my time, Emmett," I said, a tad bit miffed by his insinuation.

He held up his hands in mock submission. "Hey, don't be so touchy! _You_ might have had hot water and fancy-schmancy flushing toilets, but back where I came from, all we had were shacks with a crescent moon on them. And we showered when it rained!"

Alice scrunched her face, slightly disgusted by Emmett's confession. "See, Edward? If Emmett can pull off not looking like an antique curio from the backwoods, I know without a doubt we can turn you into the poster boy of modern times!"

 **00000000000000000000**

An hour later, freshly showered and stomach satisfyingly filled, I sat on a chair in the living room of the Cullen house. This marked the start of my education on how to live in "modern" society.

Alice sat across from me, armed with, what she called, a dry erase board and markers. Emmett lay stretched out on a nearby couch.

"OK," Alice announced, "Your first lesson will be your most important- modern language and slang. Language today has thousands of words that didn't exist in your time. So," She paused a second and tossed me a small book, "to make it a little easier on you, I picked up this pocket dictionary for you. It has most of the most important words you may not be familiar with. Keep it with you at all times, at least for the summer. If you don't know a word, look it up immediately. Got it?" I nodded my head in agreement.

She continued. "I know back in your day, people liked using big, elaborate, florid words, but we usually don't do that now. And kids these days like to use words to express themselves that didn't even exist a decade ago! This will be probably be your biggest obstacle; changing your natural speech patterns to resemble a teenager of today." I was about to interrupt her, but she cut me off. " And a teenager is a person between the ages of thirteen and nineteen," she patiently explained. "Demonstration time!" she excitedly screeched. "Em and I will show you how two teenagers might greet each other. You watch," she ordered me. Turning to Emmett, she said, "Hey, Em!"

"Yo," Emmett responded relaxedly.

"What's up?" asked Alice

"Wait," I interrupted. "Why is he using pirate jargon? Do kids today have a preference for 'Treasure Island' that I should know about?"

"It's just what they say now," said Alice. "It's not like they have a great appreciation for nineteenth century adventure literature."

"And that thing you said, 'what's up?'. What does that even mean?" I asked.

"It means, 'what's going on with you?' or 'how are you?'," she patiently explained.

My brows scrunched together. "Then why not just say, 'how are you?'. Or, 'how do you do?'. Doesn't that make more sense?"

Emmett snorted in derision. "No one says 'how do you do?' anymore outside of Buckingham Palace."

Alice took control of the conversation again. "The way people talk now, it's different, I'll give you that, but not impossible to learn. Take, for instance, the word 'cool'. It can mean something that's not warm, right? Well, today it can also mean something that's nice looking or interesting. Like 'your shirt looks cool'. But if a person is considered 'cool' it means that they are thought of as a calm, composed type of person that doesn't care much about what others think. Got it?"

"I think so."

"Good. See? It's not so hard, is it? Now, there's 'hot'. The word 'hot' is really popular right now. 'Hot' means that something is considered very popular or in style right now. And, it can mean someone who is considered very attractive."

I held up my hands in the universal symbol for "stop". "Wait a minute. People can be cool and hot? And those are compliments?"

"Sure," Alice replied.

"And," Emmett piped in, "let's not forget the swear words."

"Swear words?" I repeated, dumbly.

"Yeah," he answered. "Remember all those crude, obscene, four letter words your mommy told you not to use? Well, everyone uses them, all the time, and no one thinks anything of it."

Alice butted in. "That's not quite true, Em. It's true that those words are used more, but not everyone uses them. And they are definitely not used 'all the time'. You can't use them at school, for instance."

Emmett held up his finger to make a point. "Ah, but you forget all the substitute swear words that are used. There's 'crap', 'dang it', 'frack', 'son of a monkey', 'bullspit', and the ever popular 'sucks'."

"Sucks isn't a curse word. That more of an innuendo," said Alice.

"Well, whatever you want to call it, everyone says 'sucks' now. I remember kids getting detention for saying it back twenty years ago. Now, the teachers say it when the school cafeteria runs out of salad dressing."

I tried to suppress my sigh, but it was impossible to hide. "I feel like I've been cast in the lead role in some second rate, readaptation of 'Pygmalion'," I interjected morosely.

"No one calls it 'Pygmalion' anymore. It's 'My Fair Lady' now," responded Emmett. "They turned it into a musical."

I think Alice must have sensed my impending mental breakdown. "You know what? I think Edward would get the most benefit if he just watches some TV. He'll hear how kids really talk now." Alice stood up to walk to a large black screen. "This is a television or TV. Just about everyone has one. The TV is kind of like a miniature movie screen, except that you can watch almost anything you want. Think of it like an old Vaudeville show. One channel might be showing a magic act, another a comedy routine, another one might be showing a movie. I think you'll like it. Ready to give it a try?" I answered her question with a muted assent. She picked up a device, which she referred to as a remote control, and turned the TV on.

It was like nothing I've ever seen. The image on the screen was incredibly life-like. Vivid, awe inspiring colors were spread over the screen, so much more incredible than the black, grays, and whites of my time. And, there was sound! I could hear the people on screen speaking to one another. I could detect the sound of their footfalls as they walked across a pebbled pathway. I was instantly entranced with this new invention.

I wanted to know more about this device. "When...?" I murmured in astonishment. It was all I could manage to say at that moment.

"TVs have been around for about fifty years," Alice answered quickly. So, not a new invention at all then...

Alice flipped through the channels, eventually landing on one where a group of young people were sitting around talking. "You're going to watch MTV. This is how kids talk now," she declared.

I was never going to tire of this marvelous machine.

 **00000000000000000000**

Two hours later, I was tired of it.

"Alice," I uttered through clenched teeth, "if I hear someone say the word 'whatever' one more time I'm going to put my fist through that TV."

"But you need to become acclimated to teenage speech, Edward! How are you going to do that if you're quitting already?" she cried, annoyed by my attitude.

Emmett concurred with my opinion. "I'm with Edward. I think this show is giving me a migraine."

Alice glared at Emmett saying, "We can't get _migraines_."

"Well," he retorted while rubbing his temples, "I think we've found our weakness then. Whoever took the 'Music' out of MTV should be prosecuted, that's all I'm saying."

"Fine," huffed Alice, "but you'll be watching that at least an hour or two a day. There's no getting out of it! You understand?" I agreed hurriedly. Alice tapped her finger on her mouth, deep in thought. "You like music, don't you, Edward?"

"Yes," I answered, "it was a large part of my life." Yes, it was. Before I was hurled eighty-five years into the future, I spent my spare time either playing the piano, listening to gramophone records, or attending concerts. I lived music. It truly was one of the only things I was passionate about.

Alice's lips curled into a pleased grin. "I think what we're going to do next will be right up your alley."

 **00000000000000000000**

 **A/N- Geez, TV can damage even vampire brains? Who knew? Maybe we should give Edward some more stimulating conversation. Perhaps in your review? ;-)**


	10. Where Words Fail, Music Speaks

**Chapter 10- Where Words Fail, Music Speaks**

 **00000000000000000000**

I was quick to learn that the spoken word of the average young person today is not only mind numbingly simplistic, but crass and superficial as well. I was in desperate need of a distraction to offset the vile conversations I had reluctantly watched on TV.

Alice grabbed my warm hand with her cold fingers, almost dragging me to the back of the living room to where a gigantic silver machine with dozens of buttons sat. An equally large set of shelves hung from the wall beside the machine. My eyes followed Alice as she flitted towards the shelf, pulling down several flat objects, and hurriedly rushing back to the machine to flick at various knobs.

"Music has come a long way since 1918, Edward," she confidently spoke. "Back then, you'd get one song per side, right?"

I agreed with her statement. Not only were the records limited in the amount of music it contained, they also sounded like you were playing music under water.

She held up a circular, metallic disc. "Well, this CD can hold about eighty minutes worth of music." She smiled at my astonishment. "You play it on a stereo. Now, here's something you might have heard before, but I bet it's never sounded like this," she confided. Then, with a touch of a button, beautiful music filled the room.

I recognized the tune as Albéniz's "Iberia", a classic piano composition written in the early twentieth century. I found myself in such awe that I, at first, did not realize that I was still standing until Emmett gently pushed me onto a chair. The melodic music sounded as if Albéniz himself were hiding in the room somewhere, playing on the piano just for me.

How long I sat there listening- I do not know. I was called back to my reality when Alice stopped the divine music. "I know you could sit there and listen to that forever, but you have a lot to hear today. Em and I thought we'd start off with a song that was released nine years after you went missing, so it's newer than what you're used to, but still similar to the old style of music that you'd be familiar with." She placed the disc into the stereo.

The strumming of an acoustic guitar came from the speakers accompanied by the warbling drawl of a man:

 **Ooo**

 _T for Texas_  
 _T for Tennessee_  
 _T for Thelma_  
 _That gal that made a wreck out of me_

 _If you don't want me mama_  
 _You sure don't have to stall_  
 _Cause I can get more women_  
 _Than a passenger train can haul_

 **Ooo**

Emmett's face broke into a grin. "I haven't listened to this in years. Jimmie Rodgers. Blue Yodel Number 1. This is the song that made him famous. Back before I was changed, I'd hear this being played all the time. He's kind of a legend now. He influenced the future genres of country, blues, and rock & roll. And all he had was a guitar and his voice."

Once the song ended, Alice quickly changed discs. "That was a nice choice, Em, but it's my turn now. This was made in 1936. Billie Holiday's version of 'Summertime'."

A beautifully soulful voice crooned:

 **Ooo**

 _Summertime and the livin' is easy_  
 _Fish are jumpin' and the cotton is high_

 _Oh your Daddy's rich and your ma is good lookin'_  
 _So hush little baby, don't you cry_

 **Ooo**

I observed Alice swaying subtly to the music. "I don't remember life before I was changed," she confessed. "I woke up like this- alone. No memories of anything. I have no idea who I was or where I was born. But, whenever I listen to this song, it makes me feel like I've found home. Does that make any sense to you?"

I pondered her statement a moment to frame my answer. "It makes perfect sense. Music speaks to everyone individually. It can mean one thing to you, another to me. That's one reason why I love music so much- it can make you feel emotions that a thousand words couldn't make clear to you."

Alice continued to sway until the song ended, a small sigh escaping from her lips. She moved to the stereo and changed discs. "What do you think about what you've heard so far?"

"It's a little different from what I'm used to, but I can see why they were popular songs."

"OK, then, we're skipping to 1955. Let's see what you think of this," she said as she hit a button.

A male voice forcefully sung the opening three lines before various instruments began playing. I could detect a piano, a few guitars, and a saxophone in the fast paced tune:

 **Ooo**

 _One, two, three o'clock, four o'clock, rock_  
 _Five, six, seven o'clock, eight o'clock, rock_  
 _Nine, ten, eleven o'clock, twelve o'clock, rock_  
 _We're gonna rock around the clock tonight_

 _Put your glad rags on and join me, hon'_  
 _We'll have some fun when the clock strikes one_  
 _We're gonna rock around the clock tonight_  
 _We're gonna rock, rock, rock, 'til broad daylight_  
 _We're gonna rock, gonna rock, around the clock tonight_

 **Ooo**

"Yes!" cried Emmett excitedly. "'Rock Around The Clock'! Now, this makes me think of juke boxes and sock hops. You remember how great Rose looked in one of the poodle skirts, Alice?"

"Yeah, and do you remember how she'd wear those jeans that she'd roll up to her knees and the untucked men's shirts? Now, that was truly hideous," her upper torso shivered slightly.

"No way! That with those saddle shoes? That was hot!" he argued passionately.

She ignored his controversial comment. "Anyway, what do you think, Edward? About the song?"

Truly, I was entranced with this new sound coming from the Cullen household's stereo. My foot instinctively tapped along with the beat. "It's interesting. Tell me, what is it exactly?"

"This is the song that brought rock & roll music to the masses! After this, teenagers wanted more songs like this." She pressed a button, but didn't remove the disc. "This is Elvis Presley's 'Jailhouse Rock'." Another song began.

 **Ooo**

 _The warden threw a party in the county jail_  
 _The prison band was there and they began to wail_  
 _The band was jumpin' and the joint began to swing_  
 _You should've heard them knocked-out jailbirds sing_

 _Let's rock everybody, let's rock_  
 _Everybody in the whole cell block_  
 _Was dancin' to the Jailhouse Rock_

 **Ooo**

I held up my finger to get their attention. "Were you required to say the word 'rock' in order for the song to be considered 'rock & roll'?" I asked in a droll manner.

Alice rolled her eyes. "No. That was just a fad." She added a new disc. "Listen to what music sounded like just a few years later in 1964."

A deep masculine voice crooned while guitars, drums, and an organ played in the background.

 **Ooo**

 _There is a house in New Orleans_  
 _They call the Rising Sun_  
 _And it's been the ruin of many a poor boy_  
 _And God I know I'm one_

 _My mother was a tailor_  
 _She sewed my new blue jeans_  
 _My father was a gamblin' man_  
 _Down in New Orleans_

 **Ooo**

The song was extraordinarily poignant. I could feel the man's desperate, warning words emerging from the lyrics.

Once the song ended, Alice added another CD. "Music really exploded during the 1950s and 60s. Not only was there rock, like what you just heard, but there was rhythm & blues, country western, folk, jazz... Just listen to this."

Whereas the last song was heavy with remorse and regret, this song spoke of the euphoria of love.

 **Ooo**

I _'ve got sunshine on a cloudy day_  
 _When it's cold outside, I've got the month of May_  
 _I guess you'd say_  
 _What can make me feel this way?_

 _My girl, my girl, my girl_  
 _Talkin' 'bout my girl, my girl_

 **Ooo**

At the end of the tune, she again changed discs. "Flash forward to the 1970s when music changed again."

A chorus of female voices joined in a fast paced song.

 **Ooo**

 _You are the dancing queen_  
 _Young and sweet, only seventeen_  
 _Dancing queen_  
 _Feel the beat from the tambourine, oh yeah_  
 _You can dance, you can jive_  
 _Having the time of your life_  
 _Ooh, see that girl, watch that scene_  
 _Digging the dancing queen_

 **Ooo**

"Hey! I thought we agreed- no disco!" yelled Emmett, his lips curled in disgust.

"I did _not_ agree to that," Alice replied with a withering look. "It was an important part of music history! Edward deserves to experience the greatness that was disco!"

"There was a reason that radio stations stopped playing it, Alice." Emmett enunciated his next two words for dramatic purposes. "It bites!" he replied with finality.

"Sure," she spoke in faux agreement. "You keep telling yourself that. But, we both know that you and Rosalie liked going dancing at Studio 54."

"I did that for her," he said with burgeoning irritation.

Alice delicately snorted a laugh. "Oh, and I guess the white suit and bell-bottom pants were for her, too, huh?"

"Just because I wore the clothes does _not_ mean I liked the music," Emmett stated emphatically.

Alice held back a smile of triumph. "Five words, Emmett. Another. One. Bites. The. Dust."

Emmett's topaz eyes stretched open in umbrage at this perceived insult. "That is not disco! Queen was one hundred percent rock!" he roared.

"They based the beat of the song on 'Good Times', which is, by anyone's definition, a disco song!" she announced with unsuppressed glee.

Emmett appeared to be in shock for a moment. "You take that back!" he stammered.

"I can't do that. It's the truth. Besides, did you ever see Freddie dance? He was just a couple of moves away from doing 'The Hussle'!"

Emmett looked as if a retort would spew from his lips, however, instead he composed himself remarkably quickly. "You know what? I'm not going to argue about this. Since you broke your promise, I'm showing Edward what real music sounds like!"

Alice's dainty fists clutched in astonishment. "No! You can't do that to him- he's not ready!"

"He needs to hear something that's actually considered music. ABBA is not music. It is a stain on our society." Emmett replaced Alice's CD with one he plucked from the shelf. "This is 'Eruption' by Van Halen. This is what real music sounds like," he confidently declared.

Drum beats merged with the strangest musical sound that I have ever heard.

"Isn't it great?" asked Emmett, once it had ended.

I hesitated with a response. "What is the instrument that's being played? I've never heard anything quite like it."

"An electric guitar," he answered excitedly. "Eddie Van Halen sure could make that sucker sing... So, what do you think?"

To be honest, I was overwhelmed with everything I had heard so far. Music had certainly changed by leaps and bounds since my time. But, it was too soon to form an informed opinion. "It's interesting, I'll give you that. But, I think I'll reserve making any judgments for now... I would like to hear more, though."

Alice glided back to the music shelf, silently scanning the CDs. After thirty seconds, she turned to face me, her face looking flustered. "Umm... We don't have anything newer than 1987," she confessed. At my perplexed expression, she explained the anomaly. "You see, as vampires we get stuck with our traits and preferences from when before we were changed. It's very difficult for us to develop new pastimes or hobbies, so each of us has one subject where we try to keep up with the times. I, of course, am in charge of keeping everyone looking fabulous and stylish. Carlisle stays up to date with the medical profession. Esme is in charge of making the house look modern. Rosalie maintains our fleet of cars. Jasper is in charge of keeping our identity safe by providing us with fake documents and erasing our existence on the internet. And Emmett here makes sure we have the latest TVs, stereos, gaming consoles, and appliances. No one really bothered to keep our musical preferences up to date."

I could not conceal my disappointment. Regardless of the fact that music had outpaced my meager knowledge, I craved the thought of being able to hear more.

Emmett spoke up with an idea. "Why don't we just go to the city and get more? We can pick up a sound system to go in his room while we're there."

Alice and I just stared at him.

"That is..." Alice mumbled in awe, "the most brilliant idea you've ever come up with." She sounded genuinely impressed. Shocked, certainly, but impressed nonetheless.

He gave a boyish grin. "Thanks. I'll go get the Jeep," he said as he strutted away.

Alice swiveled towards me. "Come on. We gotta get you ready, too."

I glanced down at my clothes. "I'm already ready," I pointed out to her.

"I'm not talking about getting dressed," she huffed as she dragged me upstairs. "I'm referring to the fact that you'll be going out in public for the first time since you got here. We need to pick up your I.D. from upstairs." She pushed open her bedroom door which she shared with Jasper. He was currently sitting at a chair, typing at a computer keyboard. He paused a moment when Alice and I walked in before he again fell back to tapping at the keys. "Is it ready yet, Jazz?" she asked without explaining just what she was referring to.

Jasper, however, seemed to know exactly what she wanted. "Almost," he replied quietly. Unhurriedly, he stood up from his chair, grabbed a black object, and walked over to me. Pointing to a bare blue wall, he said, "Go stand over there."

Unsure of his request, but willing to go along with it unless it proved to be ridiculous, I walked to the wall and turned to face him. "Stand still. And smile," he placidly ordered.

"What?" I asked confusedly.

The black object in his hand flashed a blindingly white light straight into my retinas. "That'll work," I heard him declare.

As my eyes recovered from the light, I saw him move back to his computer and plug a long, black cord from the object in his hand into the side of the computer. A few seconds later, my face, in spectacular color, appeared on the screen.

Alice pirouetted to the computer to stand behind Jasper. "He's not smiling. And it looks like he's being held up at gunpoint," she commented, alluding to my "deer in the headlights" appearance.

Jasper seemed unfazed by her comment or by my unflattering picture. "Makes it look more realistic," he idly stated. "I'll have it ready in about fifteen minutes." She pecked his cheek with a tender kiss.

"Lunchtime for the human!" she commanded, pulling me back downstairs.

In the kitchen, Esme busily moved to and fro, finishing the meal she had been preparing for me. A moment after I had settled into my seat, a half a dozen bowls and platters of various foods sat before me. I inwardly groaned. "Esme, this is entirely too much food for one person. And it's lunchtime, not dinner. If you insist on being the cook here, please, just make it a simple meal for me from now on. A sandwich. A bowl of soup. I'm not picky." She peered at me intently, unconvinced by my words. "I'm serious, Esme. Do you know what my average lunchtime meal consisted of? A hardboiled egg, buttered bread, and an apple."

Her sweet face crinkled in dismay. "But that's practically nothing! How did you grow at all if you didn't eat properly?" she questioned in concern.

Alice plopped into the seat across from me. "He looks like he ate enough to me. He's gigantically tall."

"I'm average. Emmett's gigantic," I muttered between bites.

"He may be a little bit bigger than you, but since you're lean, you look just as tall." She turned her gaze towards Esme. "We're taking Edward to Seattle today. Do you need anything while we're there?"

Esme shook her head. "No, I don't need anything." Her hands twisted together in anguish. "Do you think it's a good idea to be taking him out so soon? He could catch a cold or something."

"He'll be fine," Alice assured her confidently. "Carlisle said he immunized Edward with all the normal shots when he was in the hospital. And it's not cold season."

"But they wouldn't have enough time to be effective!" Esme countered.

"He will be fine, Esme," Alice repeated gently. "I've seen it. He needs this. Trust me."

Esme's brow puckered out in thought. Then, exhaling in defeat, she said, "OK, just...don't let him out of your sight."

I quickly swallowed the food that was in my mouth. "I'm seventeen, not seven. I think I can hold my own out there." Esme reluctantly agreed.

Emmett walked in just before I finished eating. "The Jeep's all ready to go."

Alice rose up from her chair. "Great! I'll go get Jasper." She paused in her steps before she left the room. "Rosalie coming, too?"

"Oh, well, she's, umm, busy tuning up her BMW." Emmett's faltering voice alerted me to the fact that there was more to the story than just car maintenance. Alice, however, did not question his response.

Five minutes later, we exited the house. A huge red behemoth of a vehicle (presumably Emmett's Jeep) sat waiting for our entry. "I'm calling shotgun!" shouted Alice playfully.

Jasper caught her by the elbow, angeling her body to face him. "Actually, I think it would be best if Edward rode up front with Emmett- for right now." His eyes glanced to me occasionally, glowing yellow with caution. Alice complied to his request unquestioningly as they both climbed into the backseat.

Before Emmett could walk to the driver's side of the Jeep, I tapped him on his shoulder for his attention. "What's wrong with Jasper?" I asked, intrigued with the situation. "He doesn't seem comfortable going on this trip."

Emmett shrugged his shoulders, indicating that it was no big deal. "Don't worry about it. He's just concerned about sitting so close to you for so long."

"And that's a problem?" I asked, as I inconspicuously spied upon Jasper.

Emmett nodded his head, nonchalantly. "Yeah, he's got confidence issues. See, he had an addiction for human blood for about eighty years before he met Alice. He went cold turkey after they got together and moved in with us. It's been nothing but animal blood for him ever since. But, you're kind of like his final test of his self-control. If he fails, he'll really tick off Alice, so he's just being careful."

Suddenly, I recalled Carlisle telling me that _he_ had never consumed human blood. He never said the same of his family.

My facial expression must have betrayed my inward anxiety because just before he turned to walk to the driver's side, he paused to scrutinize my face. "I hope you don't get car sick, I just got the Jeep detailed."

 **00000000000000000000**

 **A/N- I know, I know. It's really difficult to condense eighty-something years of music into just one chapter! There's tons of artists I didn't include that made a huge impact on music, but to keep this chapter from being long and boring, I picked just a few to tantalize Edward's eardrums. And I purposely left out any mention of mp3s, iPods, or ITunes since there were none mentioned in Twilight.**

 **Who do you think is going to bring the Cullen clan up to date on music? I'm pretty sure that question has an easy answer. ;-)**

 **So, a trip to Seattle for the next chapter. Buckle up, Edward! It's gonna be a fast ride.**


	11. Seattle Or Bust

**Chapter 11- Seattle Or Bust**

 **00000000000000000000**

Back in my time, if you woke up one day with the thought of long distance traveling, you had a few decisions to make first. The most important decision would be, by what means you would be traveling? Train or car? If you happened to choose travel by car, you needed to prepare yourself as if you were going to be making an expedition to Timbuktu or the South Pole. Roads were piteously maintained. Road signs, few and far between. Road maps, laughably inadequate. Traveling anywhere beyond your "own backyard" was a gamble of sorts.

And that was where I found myself. Gambling with my own life.

I sat in Emmett's monster of a Jeep, silently musing at my current situation. Directly behind me sat Alice, thumbing through a fashion magazine, describing in explicit detail just where she planned to shop, what she would be buying, and in how many colors.

Jasper, sitting beside her, stared placidly out of his window while bobbing his head every now and then in relation to whenever Alice asked him a direct question. He was what could be described as a "yes-man".

My current state of anxiety no longer involved the disconcerting information that I was trapped in a car with possibly more than one former human blood sucker.

No, it was the alarming fact that vampires don't believe in speed limits.

Emmett sat relaxedly in the driver's seat, his foot pushing the accelerator nearly to the floorboard. The speedometer was clocking 150 mph. This is an improvement upon his earlier speed of 190 mph. And the only reason his speed slowed at all was for the fact that I had asked him to "slow down to a reasonable speed".

"But that's a snail's pace!" he complained.

"Maybe to you," I bitingly retorted, "but I come from a world where we drove 30 mph and thought that that was fast living, so, please for the love for all that is holy, slow down!" And to his credit, he did lessen his speed for me. Or it was because my face had gone from healthy white to seasick green.

When I was first informed of the distance we would be traveling, I had resigned myself to the belief that we would be confined in the car for several monotonous hours. Instead, we travelled nearly 145 miles in just over an hour, thanks to Emmett's lead foot.

During the drive to Seattle, my fellow passengers attempted to describe what I would soon be seeing. Buildings would look different, for instance. However, I can assure you that no amount of descriptions could do justice to what I saw as we entered the city limits.

For one thing, we travelled on an "Interstate", which is a road that connects hundreds of cities and towns together (a sort of car version of a railroad track, I presumed). Emmett complained bitterly as we neared the city because he was forced to slacken off his speed to a mere 75 mph due to traffic on the road.

Speaking of traffic, I had never seen so many cars all in one place! Most contained one lone occupant, hunched over the steering wheel, and usually doing a variety of tasks as they drove. One man alternated between taking bites of a doughnut and drinking from a white cup. I was most impressed by the woman who used her knee to steer as she applied her makeup.

And the buildings looked more than just "different". The tallest building in the world in 1918 was the Woolworth Building in New York with its 60 floors. Emmett laughed when I shared that statistic. Evidently, now, even Seattle could beat that with its Columbia Center, standing at 76 floors. Plus, instead of being built with the earthy hues of brick and similar construction techniques, these new skyscrapers were made from mirrored glass and steel- a development that I would never have anticipated.

We drove straight into the downtown. It seemed as if every time I blinked I saw something new, strange, or amazing. Shops were everywhere, displaying thousands of exciting new things that I had never dreamed of.

Without warning, a screech reminiscent of a Scottish banshee erupted in the small confines of the Jeep. "Stop the car!" Alice demanded eagerly. Emmett slammed on the brakes, causing my head to narrowly miss making contact with the dashboard.

Emmett was immediately on the defensive. "What! What is it?" he bellowed, his eyes hastily scanning our surroundings as if he anticipated a band of thieves were going to attack at any moment.

"There!" she whooped in delight, pointing her index finger towards a shopfront. "Nordstrom's having a sale!" Then, in almost the blinking of an eye, Alice yanked her door open and practically vanished inside of the store that proclaimed today as "Clearance Day", leaving three males sitting confusedly in the Jeep.

"Well," I heard Jasper say after a few silent moments. "We've lost Alice for the day."

"Is it normal for people today to jump out of vehicles without warning?" I asked with knitted brows.

"It's normal for Alice," he mildly replied.

Emmett resumed driving, but he now appeared to be slightly annoyed. "I knew I should have turned the child lock on before we left," he crossly remarked. " _Now_ how are we going to know if it's safe to take Edward anywhere?"

Jasper smiled in return. "We'll make do for now. All we're going is to a couple of stores."

Emmett's irritability did not relent, despite Jasper's calm reassurances. "Yeah, sure we can 'make do', but she had the plans on where to go!"

A strange, precipitously serene feeling descended upon me. A moment earlier, I had been mildly concerned about Alice's behaviour. Now, my current feeling was comparable to having had an injection of morphine.

"Cut it out!" Emmett barked, glaring into the rearview mirror.

My mind raced with the possible reasons for Emmett's comment. Then, realization finally struck. "You can control emotions," I said, knowingly, as I turned in my seat to face Jasper.

He nodded his head, confirming my suspicion, apathetically. Seemingly unperturbed by my revelation, he spoke. "Actually, 'control' is too strong of a word to use to describe what I can do. A more accurate assessment would be that I can 'influence' and sense other individuals' emotions."

I pondered on this bit of information for a while, imagining all that you could potentially do with that kind of power. "Intrusive, isn't it? To know exactly how someone is feeling? Wouldn't you feel like a Peeping Tom?"

He merely shrugged his shoulders. "I can sense a person's emotions, yes, but I couldn't tell you the reasons for that emotion. I'm not a mind reader."

Ten minutes later, Emmett parked the Jeep in a parking space on a busy street filled with a variety of shops. "I guess we'll try this place first," he said, just before he parked.

Two of us exited the vehicle quickly while Emmett became overly protective of his precious Jeep. In spite of our assurances, he checked for unlocked doors, opened windows, and any other anomaly that could potentially doom is beloved automobile.

"Come on, Emmett," groaned Jasper, who stood nearby, watching Emmett calculating the distance between his Jeep and the other parked cars. "We don't have all day."

"Hey, I gotta do this first," replied Emmett, unfazed by Jasper's growing impatience. "If I don't bring back the Jeep in pristine condition, Rose will rip my head off! The last time I came to Seattle, some nincompoop scratched the back bumper, and she had to fix it. She told me if I bring the Jeep back like that again that she'd give it a new paint job."

"What color this time?" Jasper queried.

Emmett puffed out a breath before answering. "Lavender. With pink racing stripes."

I barked out a laugh, whereas Jasper just grinned.

Following Emmett's thorough inspection, we headed towards a shop that he assured me had an array of CDs from all genres. Upon entering the store, my eyes immediately became enamored with not only the tons of music available, but also its ambiance. The walls, though painted a neutral white, were interesting, to say the least. Records were attached like pictures throughout the space. And, where there were no records, some other sort of musical memorabilia stood in its place. Posters with strange names like The Beatles, Korn, The Bangles, and The Jackson 5 hung on the walls. Concert tickets from years gone by and a sequined white suit complete with cape also were displayed.

It was almost too much to take in.

"Where do we even start?" I asked no one in particular.

Emmett deliberated for a short time before his eyes sparkled with an idea. "We'll go ask the salesman to show us what we should be listening to."

The three of us strode up to a relatively plain counter- a salesman stood there with his back turned to us. "Excuse me," said Emmett in a louder voice. "But, could you help us?"

The salesman turned around rapidly- I tried valiantly to hide my shock at his appearance. The man stood about five foot ten with a slender, lanky build with little to no muscle. He was pale. His pallor not as white as a Jasper or Emmett's, but still quite pale in comparison to me. His shirt was a sheer black that displayed his chest's many tattoos. His hair was blacker than the night. Half of his head was shaved down to the scalp- the other half, long and straight like a woman's might be. His fingernails were painted a deep, shiny black. And, lastly, attached to his nostrils, was a large silver ring, similar to what a bull in Madrid might wear before being led to the arena.

"Hello," he said, absently as is eyes slowly turned their attention to us. "Welcome to Woody's Music Shop. How may I hel..." he muttered as his voice drifted off to nothing. His eyes had widened during his introductory speech as his gaze froze on Emmett.

"Hi!" replied Emmett with a grin, not seeming to have noticed the salesman's sudden distress. "Edward here wants to know what albums he should have at home right now. He wants to broaden his musical tastes."

The salesman stood stock still, clearly too shocked to move. I don't believe the poor fellow could even blink. His mouth had popped open, as well, revealing metal "vampire fang" canines.

A feeling, like a tranquil breeze, flowed through the room.

Jasper.

Fifteen seconds later, the salesman finally put forth the effort to blink. With his lids blinking rapidly in succession, as if he had just awoken from an afternoon nap, he managed to speak. "Oh... What sort of music are you interested in?" he asked me.

I wondered how I could tell the man that I wanted to know what I should be listening to so I wouldn't look like some time traveling freak from 1918...

"I'm interested in them all," I answered, honestly. "I want music that should be vital to anyone who wants to really understand why music sounds the way it does today."

The man nodded his head once. He kept his eyes trained solely upon my face as he spoke. "Mainstream or independent?"

I didn't understand his question, but I went with it anyway. "Both," I stated with confidence.

The man made his way around the counter, motioning with his finger for me to follow. Behind me, I heard Emmett say, "You go on ahead, Edward. Jasper and I will be over there browsing around."

My new companion and I began a slow procession through the store as we compiled a stack of CDs that he assured me were critical for my education. I saw names like Muddy Waters, The Beatles, Buddy Holly, Foo Fighters, Prince, The Cure, Jimmy Hendrix, Linkin Park, Janis Joplin, Audioslave, Tupac Shakur, Nirvana, and Pearl Jam.

During our perusal of the store, I discovered that he, despite outward appearances, was a kind and decent sort of fellow. I knew that my lack of knowledge on music was worthy of mocking, but he remained both patient and understanding with me. Though, I could _still_ sense that he feared Emmett and Jasper by how often his eyes would scan the room for their figures.

Twenty minutes later, we had assembled a stack of roughly thirty CDs that we dumped on the store's counter. He began the process of ringing them up, on a computerized cash register, no less. Emmett and Jasper appeared silently beside me once the salesman had almost completed his task.

"That'll be $493.79, please," he said, pleasantly, once finished.

My heart almost did a back flip. I knew it would be pricy, but almost five hundred dollars. Outrageous!

I felt a stone hand encircle my forearm. "Whoa there, Edward!" Jasper whispered into my ear. "What's the problem?"

I tried to give the salesman a polite smile, though it probably looked more like a grimace. "Excuse me for just one moment," I said to him as I stepped across the room, indicating to Jasper and Emmett to follow.

Once we stood safely away from the salesman's ears, I grabbed my hair with both hands and tried to steady my breathing. "OK," I heard Emmett begin quietly, "now tell us, what's going on?"

I couldn't believe that these two sentient beings could not come to some sort of conclusion on their own. "Hmm... Well, let's see... I guess it's the fact that this establishment is effectively committing highway robbery!" I hissed.

Emmett laughed incredulously for a moment. "Are you kidding? That's practically nothing!" Then, he looked at me, (my face set in a deep scowl, no doubt) and he laughed harder.

Thankfully, Jasper maintained his usual calm demeanor. "There's been a bit of a price inflation since 1918," he revealed.

"I can see that," I growled. "But, five hundred dollars? I could buy a car for that much!" I complained. In my time you could buy a record for a dollar. Prices had clearly went on an upward tick.

To his credit, Emmett tried to extinguish his amusement. "Not anymore, bud," he said, with just a hint of a smile. "You gotta lay down about twenty thousand to get a basic car now. A good quality one would be tens of thousands more."

Dear god. What has become of this world?

Jasper tried to speak reassuringly. "It's really not so bad. You'll get used to it, trust me." I suspected that Jasper was using his talent on me once again since I was no longer almost hyperventilating.

"Fine," I muttered, resignedly. "I'll get rid of some of them." Maybe knock the price down to a more reasonable one...

"Why would you do that?" asked Emmett, looking at me like I had just grown a second head.

I stared at him in disbelief. Could he really not understand at all? "To lower the price, of course. I'm not going to bankrupt Carlisle for a few music discs!"

Then, the unexpected happened. Emmett and Jasper turned to one another with blank faces, stared at one another for a long moment, then, almost simultaneously, they erupted into pure, unadulterated laughter. Jasper doubled himself over, holding his stomach area, while Emmett pointed in my direction, chuckling all the while.

I glanced towards the sales counter and saw that the salesman was back to cowering, due to, no doubt, my companions' bizarre behavior.

"Bankrupt Carlisle?" Emmett cried in merriment. "Oh, man! I think that's the funniest thing I have _ever_ heard!"

I crossed my arms defensively. "Would you two please calm yourselves down and tell me what's so funny?" I demanded.

"Sorry," said Jasper, attempting to settle himself back to normal. "But, what you said, that is almost impossible. And in your case, you wouldn't be using his money anyway." He dug into his front pocket, removing a brown leather wallet. "You see, Alice has helped direct our finances on the Stock Market for several decades, and the money multiplied faster than rabbits. If Carlisle had the inclination, he could probably put a dent into the National Debt." He smiled at my shocked face. "The same could be said of you, too. Carlisle liquefied most of your parents' property, and put most of the money on the Stock Market. The money has grown to such an extent that you could buy this shop with your pocket change if you wanted."

I could feel the blood draining from my face. "How much are we talking here?" I asked, my voice barely a whisper.

Jasper's lips puckered a bit. "Well... It changes with the Market, but it's safe to say that it's somewhere in the ballpark of $700 million."

Suddenly, words didn't seem to make sense anymore.

I must have begun staring off into space, because I felt Jasper's fingers clutching my shirt, shaking me as delicately as he could without harming me. "Edward!" I heard him whisper excitedly. "Earth to Edward! Are you all right?"

I nodded my head gingerly, unsure if I was being truthful.

"Did you... Did you say 'millions', Jasper?" I questioned urgently.

"Yes," he answered simply. He reached into his wallet, pulling out two hard, flat cards. "I need to give you these," he said as he handed them over.

The first card said "Washington Driver's License" and had my face on the left hand side. My name, "Masen, Edward A." was printed in large black letters. My height and weight were given, which, surprisingly enough, were both accurate. Written also, directly below my name, was a birth date which read June 20, 1987. One eyebrow of mine rose up in question.

"What?" muttered Jasper in restrained amusement. "Would you rather I had put in 1901 as your year of birth?"

I couldn't help but smirk a bit at that. "Touché," I replied. I studied the next card in my hand. It had a succession of random numbers with my name embossed upon its shiny, black surface. "So, what exactly is this?" I asked curiously.

Emmett's right hand began rubbing furiously at his face. Apparently this is one way he displayed frustration. "I don't believe this. Are telling me you've never heard of a credit card?"

"Excuse me, Emmett, for not knowing what a credit card is. I was too busy _falling through time_ to catch all the latest developments!" I growled, but still managed to contain it into a whisper.

"Geez, Edward, I didn't mean anything by it," he said, exasperated. "Just think of it as a substitute to cash. You wouldn't want to be carting around a thousand bucks, would you? No, you wouldn't. So, instead, you charge the credit card and pay the bill later. Makes life easier."

I mulled over the new information, thankful that it was relatively easy to understand. I thanked Emmett for answering my question without giving me a hard time.

Emmett acknowledged my gratitude, then said, "Go ahead and pay so we can get outta here. That guy is creeping me out. He keeps staring at me."

I snorted a laugh. "You're the one scaring the poor fellow."

He scrunched his brows together. "Yeah, I get that I look like an intimidating dude, but I was nice to him. I smiled!"

Jasper gazed reflectively back towards the salesman. "You would think that a man sporting metal 'vampire fangs' would be at least a little comfortable with us."

"I wonder why Edward doesn't mind?" pondered Emmett.

I couldn't help but to wonder right along with him.

 **00000000000000000000**

 **A/N- The Seattle trip wraps up next chapter. How much crap will Alice have bought? *snort!***

 **Review if you liked! :-)**


	12. War? What Is It Good For?

**Chapter 12- War? What Is It Good For?**

 **00000000000000000000**

I was born in Chicago, the birthplace of skyscrapers. Whenever I was fortunate enough to view the city's skyline, I always found it to be an almost spiritual experience to be able to study those giant, stone pillars that pointed to the heavens.

The tallest skyscraper that I managed to explore was the Montgomery Ward Tower, which stood 394 feet tall. It was a thrilling experience to be able to see the bustling city from such an imposing height.

But that pales in comparison when you can say that you just ate a hamburger 500 feet above a city with a couple of vampires.

We were in the Space Needle Restaurant, an establishment that rotated around a metal framed tower reminiscent of a futuristic camera tripod. Jasper and Emmett had insisted that I should go to experience the city's most famous landmark.

One look at the menu and I had wanted to leave.

"I'm not paying $20 for a hamburger," I stubbornly grumbled. Millionaire or not, spending twenty dollars on something that wouldn't last but five minutes seemed excessive to me.

"You're not paying twenty bucks for the food, man. You're paying it for the view!" reasoned Emmett as he waved his hands towards the distant landscape beyond the window.

I grudgingly agreed with him. The view _was_ spectacular. I could marvel at the snow-topped beauty of Mount Rainier, study the architectural might of Seattle's skyline, and attempt to fathom the allure of the Puget Sound almost simultaneously.

And, admittedly, the food _w_ as good.

I was famished after having completed our shopping excursions for the day. I now was the proud owner of a small CD collection, a state-of-the-art sound system that Emmett assured me that I "had to have", and a few piano songbooks now that I had the opportunity to reunite with my piano.

As I ate with gusto- Jasper and Emmett mostly watched me or the view. They both ordered sodas, which they barely touched, except for the occasional faux slurp of their straw.

Eventually, Emmett turned his attention fully towards me and my plate. He studied me intently as a French fry was dipped into the ketchup and entered my ravenous mouth. "Do you mind if I ask you a personal question?" he asked after several minutes of study.

"I'll allow it," I said indulgently, my unfinished fry remaining pinched between my fingers.

Emmett paused for a breath before speaking. As he opened his mouth, I witnessed the look of sheer abhorrence spread over his features. "How can you eat that?" he muttered quietly, ensuring that no one but we at the table could hear his odd question.

I brushed aside his disapproving look and gave him a disbelieving stare in return. "What? The food here is pretty good. Expensive maybe, but good."

He waved his hand as he spoke, dismissing my response. "No, I mean, how can you eat in general? It smells and tastes like garbage."

I mulled over this revelation. "Really?" I asked. "Is that why you were faking eating yesterday at lunch?" That would explain a few things...

Jasper tore his gaze away from the window to join the conversation. "We don't need to eat food. However, if the situation requires us to create the illusion that we eat, we will put food into our mouths and swallow." He gave a half smile before speaking again. "Though we do try to avoid that."

I attempted to understand their reasoning without any luck. "Why? It doesn't harm you, does it?"

Emmett tried to suppress a laugh, unsuccessfully. "Naw. It doesn't hurt at all. It's just nasty when you have to throw it right back up."

I dropped my half-finished fry back onto my plate. "That's information I could have gone without knowing," I stated, resignedly.

He smilingly held up his hands to me. "Hey, you asked..."

I just sighed back in response.

"Seriously," he continued, "I want to know what it's like to eat. I don't remember much about it."

I gave him an incredulous stare. "How can you not remember eating?" I asked in wonderment.

"Memories from your time as a human fade quickly unless you make an effort to remember. All that I remember is that I loved Coca-Cola and Baby Ruth candy bars, but I couldn't tell you why."

"Do you remember your family at all?" I questioned, wistfully- thoughts of my own lost family threatening to resurface.

His smile vanished- replaced by a frustrated expression. "A little. But not enough for me to really mourn leaving them behind. It's kinda hazy. I remember my ma baking biscuits one morning. And fighting with my brother over some marbles my pop bought at the store. You know, a few inconsequential things like that." His eyes squinted slightly, as though he were trying to peer through a dense fog. "But, I couldn't tell you where Pop grew up, or what is middle name was, or how old my brother was before I left. Or what Ma's hugs felt like." His thoughts seemed to linger on his past for a few more brief moments before his mouth shifted into a small smile. "I can't complain though. I figure trading in a few human memories for an eternity with Rose is worth it in the long run."

It seemed incomprehensible to me that you could lose almost all of your past and accept it without greater regret.

"Hey," said the rough voice of Emmett, piercing through my thoughts. "I answered yours, now you answer mine."

I released a breath and looked down at my plate, contemplating on how to explain something that's almost impossible to describe. How would you explain the color green to a blind person? Or what Mozart's Requiem sounds like to someone who couldn't hear?

"It depends on what you're eating," I said as I searched for a satisfactory response. I held up my half-eaten French fry as an example. "Take this, for instance. It's crispy and salty in a way that placates my need for something that tastes oily and bad for my health. This is 'comfort food' that makes you happy and helps you forget your troubles- for a time, at least. If I were eating, say, a bowl of oatmeal or broccoli, my thoughts would probably be more in line with maintaining my health more so than eating for the pleasure of it."

He bowed his head in deep concentration as he pored over my words. After a few beats his face brightened in understanding. "I get it. It's like that with us, too. Grizzlies are my ' _fries_ ' of choice." His nose turned up slightly in distaste at his next statement. "But, elk... Geez. I'll take them when I have to, but I'm not happy about it."

The table settled into a short, but comfortable silence as my appetite resurfaced.

 _Oh, I wish I was in the land of cotton_  
 _Old times they are not forgotten_  
 _Look away! Look away!_  
 _Look away! Dixie Land_

"Where's that coming from?" I asked in bewilderment. It's not often that you hear a banjo strumming to the tune of "Dixie" while you're eating...

Jasper raised his index finger to his lips, indicating that he required my immediate silence. Digging into his front pocket of his pants, he removed a small, silver object. He deftly flipped it open before pressing it to his ear. "Hey, pumpkin," he murmured, with an adoring expression plastered on his face. "Yeah, he's right here." He held out the silver object to me, shaking it slightly since I made no move to retrieve it. "It's Alice on the phone," he whispered.

 _A phone_?

Phones were big, black blunt objects you could use to defend yourself with if the need arose. Phones were attached to a wall somewhere in your house. And, most importantly, phones chime a simple, bell-like ring- not a song from the Civil War era.

At least, that's how it used to be...

Hesitantly, I plucked the silver phone from Jasper's hand and put it to my ear. "Hello?" I said bemusedly.

" _Hi_!" said the unmistakable, high-pitched voice of Alice. " _Do you prefer pinstripe suits or solid colors_?"

I was still too transfixed with the thought that I was talking to Alice through an object no bigger than the palm of my hand to give her a quick answer.

" _Hello! Did you even hear me_?" I heard her say, her voice rising in impatience.

Her growing aggravation spurred me to give her an answer. I liked both styles of suits, and had both back home in Chicago in my closet. Following that thought, I remembered that I had more solid colors than anything. It was feasible that this indicated that I did have a preference.

Before I could open my mouth to give her an answer, she interrupted me with an announcement of her own. " _That's a great choice, Edward! Pinstripes are kind of dated, aren't they? Well, gotta go! See ya in thirty._ " The phone abruptly disconnected.

At least answering a clairvoyant's questions doesn't take long.

"She wants us to meet her in thirty minutes," I relayed to my companions as I handed Jasper his phone back. "That's an interesting device you have there."

He bobbed his head in agreement. "It's useful. You're getting one, too. I ordered it yesterday."

"Is there a reason why yours plays ' _Dixie_ '?" I asked.

Normally stoic, Jasper seemed to shift to nervousness. "Yeah," he uttered, just above a whisper. "There's a reason, all right."

"And that reason would be..." I encouraged.

His topaz eyes settled on my green. "I fought with the Confederacy," he faintly revealed.

"You were a Rebel?" I asked, almost shocked. Now that I've interacted with him, I couldn't picture this mild-mannered man raising his voice in anger, let alone fighting in a war.

He shook his head ruefully. "That was a very long time ago..."

I wonder what he'd think if he knew that my grandfather fought with U. S. Grant at the Battle Of Shiloh?

I scrutinized Jasper's toned physique a moment before deciding that I should keep that information to myself.

"What was it like?" I asked. Jasper's brows rose, indicating that I should elaborate. "I mean, being a soldier? What was it like?" Thoughts of my past desire to enlist in the war effort were forefront on my mind.

He silently contemplated my question. "If you're fighting for something you truly believe in, then I'd say it might be worth the sacrifice. In my case, I lost everything. Including my humanity... It wasn't worth it."

I absentmindedly stirred my drink with my straw. "I was going to enlist but Mother convinced me to wait until I turned eighteen," I mumbled dejectedly.

Jasper placed his hands on the table. "Then be thankful that you had someone who cared enough to delay your mistake. I think you'll find that once a war starts, it's almost impossible to end the suffering. It's a vicious cycle."

"Surely you can't really believe that?" I fervently replied.

"Of course I believe it," he said, matching my tone. "I've seen enough fighting to last half a dozen human lifetimes, so I think I can say I've got a firm grasp on the subject."

"But you're overlooking the positive outcomes that a war can bring about. The Civil War ended slavery. And the Spanish-American War ended colonial rule in Cuba. That's two positive outcomes that would have taken many more years to occur if not for the men willing to fight for freedom."

"I think you'll find that you're overlooking the negatives, as well, Edward. The Civil War killed hundreds of thousands of soldiers and citizens. Yes, slavery was abolished, but did that stop the suffering completely? No, that went on for decades more in the form of sharecropping, voter discrimination, and lynchings. And let's not forget that World War One begat World War Two..."

My back stiffened. "Excuse me? What did you say?"

Jasper turned sheepish. "That's right... You don't know... The war ended shortly after your disappearance. The allies won the war, proclaiming that this was the 'war to end all wars'," he sneered grimly. "Never believe politicians, Edward. The victors drew up a treaty of surrender that plunged the Central Powers into financial ruin. The crisis in Germany brought about a fanatical demagogue named Hitler, who grabbed control of Germany's leadership. He was the twentieth century's version of Napoleon. It became his life's goal to make Germany the greatest, most powerful nation on Earth, no matter the cost. Suddenly, no country in Europe was safe from his grasp. They fell like dominos. And Hitler's allies, Italy and Japan, grabbed up land, as well.

"So, you see, Edward, that war that you had so badly wanted to help 'defend your homeland', in fact, was the cause of a much greater war that killed millions of more people. And World War Two caused, indirectly, more wars in the same way as World War One." He shrugged one of his shoulders. "Like I said. Never ending cycle."

I pushed my plate as far away as I could. No longer did I want to eat. I was instead filled with disillusionment.

I had spent a large portion of my teen years preparing myself for life as a soldier. I was to be the man that would help free a captured village from the enemy's grasp. I had dreamt of living in the trenches. Hours were spent weight lifting and building up my endurance.

Now, I saw that everything I had worked for was a waste.

Mother had been right all along...

"You finished?" I heard Emmett ask, breaking through my depression.

"Yeah," I gradually answered. His question was twofold. My childhood fantasy was over. I would no longer dream of fighting a faceless enemy for glory.

What would there be to take its place?

 **00000000000000000000**

Emmett's Jeep slowly pulled up to the front of Nordstrom's department store. A slim pixie of a girl stood near its entrance, wearing a completely different outfit than she was wearing a few hours earlier. She now wore tight gray pants that ended just below her knees and a white, short sleeved top that exposed one pale ivory shoulder. Her eyes were hidden behind a pair of chic black sunglasses. In her hand she clutched a small, dainty leather handbag.

When Alice spotted the vehicle, she raised her right hand and snapped her fingers once before she proceeded to walk to her side of the Jeep. A caravan of people materialized from the depths of the store, each one toting multiple shopping bags. Alice pointed her finger towards the Jeep.

"Great," Emmett mumbled grumpily. "She bought out the store, I see."

Jasper calmly studied the situation. "She must have been 'Back To School' shopping."

Rolling his amber eyes, Emmett said, "We just got out for the summer, Jasper. You and I both know that her school clothes shopping doesn't come for another two months. This is just verification that Alice has a psychological disorder."

Alice, still directing the chaos outside, turned to Emmett and childishly stuck out her tongue.

Shopping bags were stuffed into Emmett's vehicle until it resembled a piñata. The back was piled to the roof with clothes and other luxury items. Alice, sitting in the backseat, was forced to sit on Jasper's lap to devote the space to the excess bags, though they did not seem to mind the hassle. I had sneakily grabbed the bags containing the softest material in order to form a semi decent cushion to sit on. The rest of her bags were stuffed into any space that was vacant.

All attempts to keep Emmett from going above 150 mph were in vain.

He kept up a running string of curses for most of the trip, which I secretly found to be entertaining. Occasionally, I would hear him mumbling about "Alice's craziness" and how he swore that he'd "never accompany her again on a shopping excursion".

We arrived home quicker than the trip to Seattle had earlier in the day. Emmett pulled the Jeep into a garage that was attached to the main house, and parked it next to Carlisle's black Mercedes.

"Never again, Alice!" he snapped as he climbed out of the vehicle. "Now I know how sardines feel trapped in the tincan."

Jasper, always the gentleman, assisted Alice out of the backseat by holding her hand. I watched her eyes glaze over momentarily, then hastily return to normal. Her smile seemed to be a challenge. "We'll see..." she replied, enigmatically.

Emmett threw up his hands in exasperation, giving up the argument.

Entering the living room, I saw the reclusive figure of Rosalie reclining on the sofa, wearing an ankle length, pale yellow silk négligé as she lazily flipped through the channels on the TV.

Emmett's cranky mood immediately evaporated. "Hey, baby! You miss me?" he asked as he moved in for a kiss.

Her eyes moved from the TV screen to me, narrowing imperceptibly for the span of a few seconds before turning to her husband. "Of course I did. You should have stayed here instead of wasting the day away on trivial matters."

He either ignored her intended jab at me, or failed to recognize the contempt she held of me. He grinned widely at her, then scooped her into his arms and raced at vampire speed up the stairs.

I stood in the middle of the room, unsure of my feelings.

"Don't mind Rose," said Alice as she made her way to a nearby chair. "She's like that with everyone at first. Very standoffish. She'll get used to you eventually."

I gave her a haphazard smile before turning to climb the stairs to bed.

There was much for me to think about.

 **00000000000000000000**

 **A/N- That's the end of Edward's first full day with the Cullen clan. Time will be moving much faster, for the most part, from now on.**

 **Edit February 6, 2020- Rosalie was NOT wearing lingerie. Again, her nightgown is ankle length. Think Old Hollywood glamour. **

**Thanks for reading!**


	13. Paint It Black

**Chapter 13- Paint It Black**

 **Forks, Washington- July 8, 2004**

 **00000000000000000000**

My life was irrevocably altered more than two weeks ago.

I was unceremoniously dumped into a Topsy-Turvy world where people spoke unintelligibly, often dressed inappropriately, and would rather interact socially with technological devices than an actual human being.

Despite Alice's insistence, I found that I could not bring myself to speak the way the average teenager spoke. I spent two hours a day learning the words that made up modern day vocabulary, but I made it abundantly clear to her that I would rather throw myself on a dung heap than sound like the witless, superficial boneheads that I saw on some TV shows.

Yes, I am stubborn sometimes.

When I wasn't being subjected to some form of modern day culture, I was studying on more interesting subjects. Thanks to Carlisle's large, well-stocked library, I had access to countless books concerning the more than eighty years of world history that I had missed out on.

And, whenever I had a spare moment, I was either in my room listening to music, or downstairs playing on my piano. Early on, I learned that Esme greatly enjoyed listening to me play. Often, she would quietly enter the room to watch my performance- always with a gentle, Mona Lisa-esque smile. No matter the song, be it a serene sonata or a dizzying jazz tune, she never failed to lavish me with praise at the end of my performance. Music, as always, was a pleasant daytime distraction.

My nights, however, were devoted to my past.

Following the aftermath of my abrupt arrival here, I had managed to avoid the somber remembrances of my parents. Thanks to my new "adopted" family, I was kept too busy to really mourn properly.

I discovered that once the gloom of the night set in, I could brood more effectively.

I would sit, staring forlornly out of my bedroom window, for hours, contemplating my past, present, and future. The blacker the night, the better. I found the moonlight too distracting for proper rumination.

 _Would Mother truly want me here instead of by her side?_

 _What would Father think of me? Living in a house with immortals?_

 _Would they approve of the way I've handled myself so far?_

 _How much did Mother suffer when I disappeared?_

 _What would they want me to do with my life now that I live in this time?_

Unanswerable questions haunted me throughout the nights- occasionally lingering on into the daylight hours.

My new family, for the most part, were sympathetic with my mournful behavior. Esme would offer consoling words of encouragement whenever she saw me. And she must have consulted a cookbook that was called "How To Feed A Depressed Human" or something along those lines since she seemed to know exactly what foods would bring me comfort.

Alice, despite her sometimes overbearing teaching tactics, appeared to understand me and my sudden gloomy behavior the best out of all of them. She still pushed me relentlessly to learn as much as possible before school started in September, but if she sensed that I needed a moment alone, she never failed to provide it- no questions asked.

Jasper, though still largely quiet and unassuming, assisted me in understanding the modern human psyche. We spent large swaths of time debating over some historical fact that I found either inconceivable or ludicrous. He never could satisfactorily explain to me what attraction the "Flower Power" era held to some of the more free-spirited individuals out there.

Emmett became like the brother I never had. He never held it against me if I was in a foul or brooding mood. He never criticised me if I didn't understand some modern day custom, or if I didn't know how to boot up a computer. He laughed at me, of course, but never was it mean-spirited.

Rosalie, on the other hand, remained as distant as ever. If I entered a room that she was currently in, she would do one of two things: immediately leave, or ignore me completely. Regardless of her actions, I never failed to acknowledge her with at least a simple greeting. I knew without asking that she harbored some perceived grievance against me, though just what that was remained unknown to me. Whenever I asked Emmett about her obvious dislike of me, he would attempt to explain it away- usually on her reluctance to interact with new people. I found that hard to believe, but I never voiced my doubts.

Carlisle remained a constant presence in my new life. Though he appeared to be barely older than Emmett, he became like a surrogate father figure. Whenever he was not working at the hospital, he would find me- questioning me about my day or my progress with my studies. And, he knew I was suffering from some internal turmoil. He would look me in the eye and remind me that he was there to help, but at the time, I had no clue as to how anyone could help resolve my problem.

One night, during a particularly long brooding session, I realized that I _could_ do something myself to relieve my depression.

"I want to buy a car," I told him the next evening.

We were sitting in his office, he having had just come home after working his shift at the hospital.

He appraised me for several seconds before speaking. "I wondered how long it would be before you asked me that."

I gave a half smile. "Have you been waiting long?"

"Actually, you're progressing much faster than I had anticipated. I figured it would be at least a couple of more weeks before you'd be comfortable enough to venture out on your own."

The way he stared at me, as if he were trying to discover my hidden motivation, unnerved me somewhat. "There are things that I need to do before school starts," I replied as confidently as I could.

"Like what?" he asked, curiosity illuminating his golden eyes.

I tried to sidestep his question for a little longer. "And I'll need a good map," I said to him as if he had not just spoken.

Again, he studied me, though more intently this time around. "Let me guess... You'll be needing hiking equipment, too, won't you?" He spoke kindly, not accusingly.

For a vampire hundreds of years old, he seemed remarkably perceptive where human nature was concerned.

I answered his question with a nod. "I have to find it again," I answered simply.

He leaned back in his chair. "What do you hope to accomplish if you do find the meadow again, Edward?"

I lowered my eyes, feeling guilty by my primary motivation.

"You hope still to go back to 1918, don't you?" I heard him ask me. My eyes flew back to his benign face.

My index finger nervously traced the grain of the leather chair I sat in. "I'd hate myself if I never tried," I revealed.

"I understand," he muttered. More loudly, he continued. "I hope that you've been comfortable here. You don't feel unwanted, do you?"

I quickly reassured him. "Of course not. It's just that I'm not sure if I'll ever get used to this time. It feels alien to me."

Amusement crossed his face. "Times change, and so can you. Look at me. I've lived through wars, revolutions, religious persecutions, free love, Reaganomics, and the rise of the 'boy band'. I'm proof that you can become accustomed to any time period." His head tilted slightly. "But this is more than you just feeling uncomfortable with today, isn't it? You miss your family." He spoke the last sentence with utter confidence.

I didn't bothering answering him. He already knew.

He didn't push me for an answer. "We'll find a car for you, but you'll need to study up on modern traffic laws first. And, since cars are so different now, you will need to practice driving, too."

I understood, and quickly agreed.

The next day, Carlisle called for a family meeting in the dining room to announce my desire for a vehicle of my own.

Everyone seemed to have an opinion on what would be best for me.

"Lamborghini!" cried Alice, clapping her hands excitedly.

Emmett snorted and glanced at me. "I can't picture Edward driving around in a Lamborghini. Too flashy."

Alice straightened her back with a scowl etched onto her face. "The Italians can never make anything 'too flashy'!"

"Just because they make designer shoes doesn't mean he should buy an Italian car," replied Emmett.

"Porsche?" added Jasper.

Carlisle shook his head. "He needs a dependable car, not a sports car."

"Hummer!" bellowed Emmett.

Rosalie, sitting next to him, guffawed. "Really, Emmett? Have you learned nothing? He doesn't need a tank to drive to school and back!" She turned her gaze to me. Surprisingly, her face didn't show its normal contemptuous expression. She seemed almost interested.

Carlisle looked as shocked as I felt that she was acknowledging me in some way. "What do you suggest, Rosalie?" he questioned.

She wasted no time in giving her answer. "He needs a dependable and easy to work on type of vehicle. And, I think based on Edward's humanity, he needs something known for its safety. I believe a Volvo would be best for him."

Carlisle quickly agreed to her assessment. "Does that sound OK to you?" he asked me.

Since I really had no preference other than its ability to drive me to point a to point b, I voiced no objection. "That sounds perfect." I bravely looked at Rosalie. "Thank you for helping," I said to her, grateful for her assistance.

She didn't mutter any sort of reply. She did, however, dip her head ever so slightly in my direction, acknowledging my gratitude.

It was a start...

 **00000000000000000000**

My car was still a week away from delivery. I became restless, often roaming about the garden if I couldn't sit still long enough to do anything worthwhile. That's where Esme found me.

"I need to go grocery shopping. Would you mind helping me?" she sweetly asked.

I knew that she did not really need my help. This was her attempt to get me out into the real world again- a world that I had purposely avoided ever since the Seattle trip two weeks ago.

But I was bored, and oddly curious. I had seen very little of Forks since my arrival, so I agreed to her wish.

Thirty minutes later, we pulled into Forks' Thriftway, a giant grocery store. Once we walked inside, my mouth popped open.

Shopping for groceries had changed drastically.

For one thing, people here had metal carts that they pushed around- boxes and cans of food often piled to the rim. How many mouths did these people need to feed? No longer did the average grocery list show the need for just a few items of produce with a couple of pantry staples.

And, here, the customers were expected to pick up what they wanted to buy. There were no helpful apron-clad store employees who handed you what you needed from behind a counter. Here, you were on your own.

And it was glaringly obvious that in today's world you would need all the help you could get.

I glanced at Esme, dressed in jeans and a simple blue blouse, gliding into the store with no discomfort. She, evidently, had no qualms against the place.

Right away I noticed the foods people wanted were different. No longer did they prefer the fresh fruits and vegetables that were housed on the right hand side of the store. No, they sought the foods from the shelves that Esme told me were basically "prepackaged junk foods of death".

And everything seemed to be either: A.) Dipped in chocolate. B.) Deep fried. C.) Covered in gravy. Or, D.) A strange combination of the above three.

Besides my discovery of the unusual foods and style of modern supermarkets, I found that shopping in Forks seemed to be the town's primary form of entertainment. There were no theaters. No night life to speak of. When folks here are bored, they drive to the store to people watch and gossip.

And I was the newest attraction.

Every time we rounded an aisle there was someone observing us- sometimes covertly, but mostly it was straight on gawking. One gray-haired lady took to stalking our progress through the store. Whenever I would turn around, there she would be, watching Esme and me. When actual eye contact was made she would suddenly become engrossed in reading the backs of cereal boxes.

"Esme," I said under my breath after I had caught sight of a slack-jawed little boy being dragged away by his embarrassed mother. "Why is everyone staring at us?"

Esme looked up from her grocery list, flashed a hasty peek at our surrounding audience, and said, "We usually garner a little attention whenever we're in public. And now they see you with me, a known Cullen, so now they're even more interested."

"Just wonderful," I mumbled sarcastically.

"Tell you what, why don't you go get the ice cream?" she said brightly.

"OK," I replied, suddenly feeling a bit mischievous, "but what flavor do you want? Do you have a preference?"

She playfully narrowed her eyes at me. "Go on and make yourself useful, young man," she said as I walked away.

It took just a couple of minutes to find the freezers containing the store's selection of ice cream. I wanted something simple. Chocolate. Plain chocolate. But I discovered that plain chocolate must be passé or thought to be redundant because I found literally dozens of flavors, but all were too bizarre or too elaborately flavored. I had no desire for bubblegum, chocolate mint, or avocado ice cream.

"Excuse me," said a voice nearby. My head swiveled around to see a long-haired boy, slightly younger, standing just behind me, waiting for me to move out of the way.

Immediately I moved, allowing him access to the freezer that I had so thoughtlessly blocked. "Sorry," I said humbly.

The boy pulled open the freezer door, spent approximately two seconds in making a decision, and leaned down to grab a tub of something called "Rocky Road". Straightening himself back up, he replied casually, "No problem." Then _he_ began to gawk at me like everyone else in this godforsaken town.

I turned my attention back to my task, silently praying that he'd wander off and find someone else to uncomfortably stare at.

"You just visiting or..." he let his question linger off, hoping I would finish it.

I almost wanted to laugh hysterically. If only I could say that I was "just visiting" then maybe I wouldn't feel so abandoned. "I guess I'm here permanently," I answered, refraining from showing any emotions in front of this stranger.

He bobbed his head, his long, raven black hair subtly shaking. "That's cool. We don't get newcomers here too often."

"This place is in luck then. I'm as new as they come," I replied. New in town, new to this century...

He smirked, then held out his hand. "Well, welcome to Forks- the dullest place on Earth."

I shook his hand, smiling back. "I've certainly felt welcomed enough. Everyone's been ogling at me the whole time I've been here."

He rolled his eyes. "Yeah, people here are desperate for action. This is the type of place where if a squirrel gets hit crossing the road the whole town knows about it by morning."

"How long does it take to get some ice cream?" called a male's voice.

The boy held up the ice cream in his hand, "Hey, I got it, see? I was just saying hello to the new kid."

"A new kid, huh?" mumbled the man, who I now saw pushing himself in a wheelchair. He deftly glided up to me, studying me up and down.

"Yep," the boy answered.

The wheel chaired man continued to appraise me unabashedly. "I don't remember hearing about any new family moving here."

"Oh, well, that's because they're not new. I was adopted."

"By what family?" he asked brazenly.

"Dad!" the boy half screamed, clearly embarrassed. "Quit being so nosy."

"I am not being nosy. I was about to introduce myself," he explained as he made to grab my hand. "We're the Blacks. I'm Billy, he's Jacob."

"I'm Edward Masen," I answered as I gave his hand a firm shake.

"Mason?" Billy Black repeated, as if he were trying to solve some unknown puzzle. His face soon broke into understanding. "Oh, yes. The Masons. Your father works at the school, doesn't he?"

I shook my head. "No. I'm not familiar with that family. You see, I chose not to take on my new family's name. I felt more comfortable with keeping my birth surname." I spotted Esme, gracefully making her way down the aisle, during my explanation. "And they were kind enough to understand... I'd better get going. Looks like my mother is just about done shopping."

Billy, following my line of sight, stiffened in his seat, clutching the armrests in a death grip. His eyes, once they returned to me, looked wild and wary.

Jacob placed a hand on his father's shoulder, squeezing it slightly. "Hey, Dad. You feeling all right?" he asked concernedly.

Billy licked at his dry lips, swallowing once before he spoke. "Is that your family?" he said towards me, pointing in Esme's direction.

"Yes," I answered hurriedly.

I felt his hands grab my cotton shirt, pulling me closer to him. "Stay with us, boy. Don't go home with that."

My body went rigid. I did not like him referring to Esme as "that".

I clenched my jaw, determined not to make a scene. "That is _my mother_ you're speaking of, Mr. Black."

"Edward?" said the soft voice of Esme. I turned to her then, her distress easily seen.

"I have to go home. Now," I grumbled as I extracted myself from his grasp. "Good day to you." I stomped away.

Jacob caught up with me before I reached Esme. Nervously rubbing the back of his neck, he said, "Hey, I'm so sorry about that. My old man must be going bonkers or something. I've never seen him act that way before."

I took a deep breath, willing myself to calm down. Clearly the man knew that there was something different about Esme, but the boy Jacob knew nothing. I instantly decided to leave Jacob with a good impression. I would be forgiving. "It's all right," I said politely, "I won't hold it against him."

He grinned, relieved. "Good. Well, I guess I'll see you around some time..."

"Yes, I'm sure we'll see each other again soon. There's only so much you can do here, or so I'm told."

He snickered. "You learn quickly." He brought his hand to his brow, giving a quick salute. "See ya later, then," he said as he made his way back to his father.

Esme stood by my side moments later. "We need to finish up now, Edward." I heard a strange desperation behind her normally calm voice. She was anxious about something.

"Do you know why that man over there would dislike you, Esme?"

Instead of answering me, she took my hand, dragging me, along with her shopping cart, to the cashier.

"Esme?" I prodded, undaunted. I knew she must have heard the end part of the conversation. She had to have heard the man's request for me to escape.

"Can't talk now," she whispered as she nodded her head towards our nearby eavesdroppers.

I held back an impatient growl. The cashier was in no hurry to complete our transaction. She tried to keep a running commentary with us in the hopes, I'm sure, of us divulging some juicy bit of information concerning the family.

As soon as the last shopping bag was stuffed, we exited the store as swiftly as possible.

In the parking lot, with no gawkers present, Esme pulled out her cellphone and dialed a number. "Esme," I huffed once again. I did not like to be ignored.

She held her index finger in the air, telling me to wait a moment. "I need to call Carlisle," she muttered as she began tossing plastic grocery bags into the back of her car.

"You need to come home right now," said her panicked voice into the phone. "No, no one's hurt. It's the Quileutes. I think they're going to be a problem for us now... Yes, at the Thriftway... We're almost done here. We're going straight home... Yes... I love you, too." She flipped her phone shut. Ending the call.

Esme slammed the door shut once everything was in the car. "Get in, Edward," she ordered as she moved the cart out of the way.

I slid into the passenger side and crossed my arms, waiting for her to explain to me what was going on.

She jumped in, slamming her door. "Talk, Esme," I demanded.

She chose to pull out into the street before speaking, driving at the exact speed limit. "The Quileutes are a small Native American tribe that live in the area." She turned her fretful eyes in my direction. "The tribe elders know what we are."

"And you're just now telling me this?" I asked incredulously. "If I had known that I would have avoided telling them anything!"

"We were planning on telling you soon. No one foresaw any problems today," she confided.

I was still confused about her anxiety. "But what's the matter? So what if they know what you really are?"

Her grip on the steering wheel tightened. "They could cause trouble for us with the rest of the humans around here. We would have to leave." The way her face contorted with anxiety left me wondering what she was keeping from me.

Several minutes later, we left the city limits, traveling on a largely deserted country road. As Esme gunned her car's engines, desperate to get home, I came to a startling realization.

I had forgotten my ice cream.

 **00000000000000000000**

 **A/N- Have a merry Christmas, happy Hanukkah, happy Winter Solstice, and happy Kwanzaa! And if you don't celebrate any of those, Happy Monday!**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	14. Of Wolf And Man

**Chapter 14- Of Wolf And Man**

 **July 8, 2004**

 **00000000000000000000**

The ride home from the Thriftway was largely silent. Esme tried to display a calm, unworried demeanor, but her golden eyes betrayed her agitation. Furtively, I watched her jittery eyes constantly scanning the passing landscape. It wasn't until she turned onto the Cullens' private drive did she loosen her grip on the steering wheel and relax somewhat.

Esme and I arrived home to find Alice pacing, back and forth, on the porch of the house. I had witnessed Alice's many emotions- happiness, excitement, frustration, annoyance, perkiness. But never had I seen her panicked.

As soon as the car was put in park, she swung my door open. "I am so sorry," she cried pleadingly. "I should have seen this. I don't understand _why I didn't see this_!" Carlisle must have called ahead with the news.

"No one is holding you responsible," muttered Esme as she slid out of the driver's seat. "You can't see everything."

Alice nervously twisted her fingers, looking at me. "But this is important, Esme. What if I'm slipping? What else have I not seen?"

"Don't work up yourself over this, Alice," consoled Esme, her motherly instincts now at full throttle.

Alice smiled grimly. "Too late."

Esme opened the front door to an eerily quiet house. Everyone but Carlisle was home, yet they chose to sit mutely in the living room, saying nothing.

I walked tiredly to an empty chair and plopped down. Emmett and Jasper looked at me expectantly, as if they were waiting for me to begin speaking. I shrugged my shoulders, indicating my ignorance. I was evidently still in the dark about many things. They probably knew more about what was going on than I did.

Fifteen minutes later, Carlisle walked through the door, his eyes immediately searching the room for me. He then strode to Esme, planting a lovingly tender kiss on her forehead. "Now," he said to Esme as he stared into her eyes, "tell us everything."

Esme described what she witnessed of the encounter at the supermarket. How Billy Black clearly understood that I lived with the Cullens, and how much it had upset him. "I shouldn't have pushed Edward to go with me today," observed Esme, cheerlessly, at the end of her story.

Carlisle grabbed her pale hand, using it to pull her closer to him, and wrapped his arms around her for a hug. "Don't you dare try to blame yourself. We'll get through this, just like we always do," he murmured into her ear.

 _They_ had received a detailed description of today's events, but _I_ had been told very little. No longer could I hold back my impatience. Jumping out of my seat, I blurted out, "I need answers to a few questions that, obviously, no one here feels compelled to give me." I looked about the room, glaring at the six vampires that were still keeping vital secrets from me. No one spoke up quickly enough to satisfy my annoyance. "I'm sure that _stranger_ I met today would be willing to answer my questions, but I'd much rather hear them from you all first."

Carlisle released his hold on his wife to speak to me. "You can ask us anything. I'll answer as best as I can."

I leaned against the side of my piano, crossing my arms to keep myself from tugging at my already chaotic hair. Taking a gulp of air, I began my questioning. "You told me that humans aren't supposed to know about you, yet Esme tells me, during the drive home, that there are people in this tiny hamlet that know of your existence." I paused a moment to let that bit of information sink in. "That's a rather glaring discrepancy," I said curtly with a roll of my eyes.

Carlisle crossed the room to join me near the piano, and took up a spot in front of the window. Gazing outside, he said, "We lived in this region back in 1936, in a town just south of here, years before Alice and Jasper joined us. The area at the time was even more rural than it is now. That's one of the reasons why it attracted our notice- its abundant population of wildlife. One night we were out hunting, pursuing a small herd of elk, when out stepped a man from the gloom of the forest's underbrush. He was easily one of largest humans I had ever seen. Long, black hair. Dark eyes that showed no fear. And he recognised us for what we were- vampires. Two of his companions stepped out of the shadows, joining him by his side. They displayed the same physical characteristics as their leader.

"We had no desire to attack them, of course. I explained to them that we were different from others of our kind. I told them how we lived, how we only partook of animal blood, and how we abhorred the taking of human lives. They, in turn, saw that we were speaking the truth. They saw that our eyes weren't the blood red hue of other vampires, but a golden yellow that they had never seen before. The first man introduced himself as Ephraim Black, the leader of the Quileute tribe that resided nearby.

"Still, they did not trust us fully. They feared that we would attack their reservation and their people. So that's how the treaty came to be. We swore to never bite any human, and to never cross into the La Push reservation or their surrounding territory. They, in turn, promised to stay off our lands and to not reveal our true nature to the residents of the area.

"We moved away not long after our meeting with the Quileutes. Fifteen years later, Alice and Jasper joined the family. I'm sure you can recall how Alice's visions predicted your arrival. It took her years to narrow down the time frame, but she eventually pulled through- dating your arrival somewhere between 2003 and 2004.

"The family made preparations for the future move. We bought this property, and Esme had it extensively remodeled to suit our needs. And, when 2003 finally arrived, we moved in. I took up residency at the local hospital, Esme involved herself in the local charitable organizations in the area, and the rest of us enrolled at Forks High.

"We assumed that Ephraim Black, his two companions, and all knowledge of our existence had died long ago." He laughed once, sardonically. "How wrong we were... The Quileutes must have a strong oral tradition. They kept the story of our meeting alive. And they never forgot about the treaty.

"We had been living here for about three months when we received a letter- the reservation being its return address. Inside was a neatly written reminder of the treaty. That was certainly a surprise to us. In return we mailed them a simple acknowledgement of their letter- I wrote that we would continue to uphold our side of the treaty...

"And that's almost everything there is to say, Edward. We haven't met with any official Quileute leaders since we moved back here." With the close of his tale, he spun back around to look at me.

With my arms still crossed, the fingers of my right hand began a thoughtful tapping on my left bicep. There was something about the way he ended his story that made me believe that there was more he wasn't sharing with me. I narrowed my eyes at him. " _Almost_ everything, Carlisle?"

He tried to hide his smirk by pursing his lips. "I can't hide anything from you, can I?" he said, almost to himself. "Yes, I've told you everything that I _can_ tell you. And, yes, there is more that you don't know, but I can't tell you. I would be breaking the treaty."

I was about to protest at the ridiculousness of his reasoning. If I was supposedly a member of this family, shouldn't I be abreast of everything?

But, he spoke faster than I could challenge him. "If you weren't a human I could tell you the rest. That's the only reason why I can't."

I huffed out a puff of air. It was infuriating to know that Carlisle, and likely everyone in this room, excluding me, knew that last tantalizing little detail.

"Fine," I eventually conceded. "I understand."

After my concession, everyone seemed to become too preoccupied with their own thoughts to speak of anything further.

Several minutes later, Jasper broke the temporary silent spell that the room had plunged into. "So where does this leave us, Carlisle?" he asked, contemplatively. "What do we do about this Billy Black person?"

Carlisle shot Jasper a commanding glare- something I had never seen before on his face. "We will do _nothing_. We will go about our business as we normally do. And Billy Black will remain untouched and unmolested. Is that understood?" he said with calm authority, his gaze taking in all of the room's occupants. Jasper humbly nodded, signaling his acceptance of their leader's orders.

"Do you think I overreacted?" Esme asked Carlisle, her voice full of hope. "Maybe they'll just remind us of the terms of the treaty."

"It's too soon to say what, if anything, there next move might be," he replied. He turned to Alice, who had nervously paced the room throughout Carlisle's earlier story. "Alice," he called out, attempting to grab her attention. "Have you seen anything yet?"

She jerked her head in his direction, halting her pacing of the room. "No. Nothing at all," she answered in a frazzled voice.

"Maybe that's a good sign," offered Rosalie. "You're not seeing anything about them because maybe they're not _planning on doing anything_."

Alice took to pacing again. "While that sounds awfully good, Rose, I have a gut feeling that there's more to it than that."

"Well," began Carlisle patiently, "until we know more, we are going to resume our normal, everyday activities. No more worrying. Especially you, Alice. We need you at your best. This pacing the floor and blaming yourself is not going to help at all."

At his order, everyone bobbed their heads in acceptance.

 **00000000000000000000**

Three hours later, my piano had taken me hostage. Alice sat beside me on the piano bench, attempting to distract herself from any lingering anxiety by listening to the Debussy composition I was playing. Esme had taken her usual spot on the nearby sofa. The others had distributed themselves throughout the house, attempting to find their own distraction.

Just after six o'clock, the beeping of an unfamiliar electronic tone echoed through the room. Both women swung their heads in the same direction.

"What's that sound?" I queried curiously.

Esme stood up and almost hesitantly stepped towards the area near the stairs.

Alice placed one of her hands on my forearm without looking away from Esme. "That's the house phone," she whispered.

My brows shot up in surprise. In all the time that I had lived there, I had never seen anyone use the house's phone. The phone had not even rung once. It was there simply for formality's sake. Everyone here used their cellphones to communicate.

With a deceptively tranquil demeanor, Esme answered the phone. "Hello, Cullen residence."

She paused, listening to the caller. "Yes, I'll get him," she calmly replied. Setting the phone upon the table, she shot a flustered look at me- the only sign of her distress she had shown since the call. "Carlisle," she uttered softly.

He was standing beside her almost instantly, pressing his lips to her hand in comfort. "It will be all right," he muttered into her palm. Then, swiftly, he turned to lift the receiver, staring at me all the while.

"Carlisle Cullen speaking," he said, foregoing pleasantries. I watched as his body became as rigid as a marble statue. "Of course, I do... Yes, I know the place... Is that really necessary? I understand your concerns but I can assure you..." Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett stealthily reentered the room, taking up positions near Carlisle. "If that's your wish, I will do as you ask... Goodbye." He dropped the phone's receiver into its holder.

"We are to meet with them... Tonight at midnight, at the boundary line," he said in a remarkably composed manner.

Emmett sneered, cracking his giant knuckles as he spoke. "Let the feeble-bodied tribe elders try to tell us what do! I can guarantee you that they'll learn a thing or two tonight!"

"You're not going, Emmett," replied Carlisle. "None of you are. It's just Edward and me."

Six vampires stared at me with varying emotions: Emmett with disappointment, Esme with fear, Alice with worry, Rosalie with restrained annoyance, Jasper with silent chagrin, and Carlisle with concern.

"Esme, my dear," he said. "Feed our Edward well tonight. He'll be needing the energy."

 **00000000000000000000**

Six hours later, we stood in a clearing near the Bogachiel River, waiting for the Quileute representatives to appear. Despite the cloudiness of the night sky, the Moon shone brightly enough to cast us in an eerie, luminous glow.

I kept nervously checking for the time on my pocket watch. The time seemed to be ticking at an agonizingly slow pace.

Just after my watch struck midnight, Carlisle said in a hushed tone, "They're here." He nodded his head to the west, indicating the direction our visitors were arriving.

Inexplicably, moments later, Carlisle's body stiffened in alarm. "Get behind me, Edward," he demanded.

I asked jokingly, "What's wrong? Did they bring along their crucifixes and wooden stakes?"

He scowled towards me. "There's no time for this. Just do it," he said in a mild but urgent voice.

I released my breath in annoyance, but did as he asked. Why he felt the need to go into bodyguard mode was beyond me.

Not long after, I saw movement coming from the western edge of the clearing. Darkness masked the person's identity. It wasn't until they were within twenty feet of us that I discerned that it wasn't one but two people standing there.

Billy Black, dressed in the same shirt and jeans from earlier, sat in his metal wheelchair staring daggers at Carlisle. Every now and then he would glance my way- then his dark eyes would show a mixture of curiosity and concern.

The other man stood just behind Billy, evidently he had the Herculean task of pushing the wheelchair through of the muck and mud of the forest. Ordinarily I would feel somewhat compassionate towards someone in his position, but not so much for this particular individual. He, to explain this simply, was a gigantic, hulking wall of muscle. His dark eyes studied us without any outward anxiety or fear. Suddenly, Emmett's muscular physique seemed to be not as intimidating.

"You are Billy Black?" spoke Carlisle, snapping me out of my gaping.

"Yes," answered Billy.

"I see that you withheld information from me while we spoke earlier, Mr. Black," said Carlisle cuttingly.

Billy appeared haughty for a moment. "It evens up the meeting, don't you think? It wouldn't be fair for there to be just one supernatural creature, would there?"

From my poor position, stationed behind him, I couldn't watch Carlisle's facial expressions. But, I did see one of his hands tightening into a fist. "This is far too dangerous for a child to be exposed to," he spat out in anger. He pointed his finger at Billy's enormous companion. "He is too unstable, too lethal, too...volatile to be within 100 yards of _anyone_ , let alone someone in Edward's position!"

Billy's brows furrowed together in rage. "Sam has worked hard on his control. He is _not_ unstable."

Carlisle quickly shook his head, heartily disagreeing. "I agreed to meet with you to discuss the situation, not to put Edward's life at risk."

Billy threw his raven head back, cackling boisterously. "You fail to realize, Cullen, that you and your little clan are putting this boy's life at risk everyday."

"We would never harm a hair on his head. We care for him." I could hear the pain Billy's words inflicted on Carlisle.

Billy's eyes narrowed. "If you care for the boy you'll allow him to leave. You are not equipped to care for a human!"

I could no longer hold back my indignation. Stepping from behind Carlisle, I looked Billy straight in the eye. "This boy, as you say, is more than capable enough to choose how he wants to live."

"You don't understand. You're not living with a nice, normal, human family. _They are monsters_!" he cried out in disbelief.

I swallowed the anger his insults were producing within me. I shook my head. "I'm well aware of their shortcomings, Mr. Black, but I certainly wouldn't call them 'monsters'. They have done nothing but help me since I first met them."

"So you know what they are?" he questioned, almost in shock.

My smirk appeared on its own volition. "Of course I do. They didn't hide their true selves from me for very long."

"Don't you realize the danger you're putting yourself in, boy? They could turn on you at any moment! You can come with us, down to the rez. We don't have a lot, but we can offer you safety."

Sighing, I replied, "I appreciate your offer, but I'm afraid that I can not accept it, sir."

He stared at me, probably wondering what my mental state was currently pegged at. "Why? They are not human! Never forget that! They may not seem very different from you, but that's their ploy. Everything about them is meant to draw you to them. You have to resist it!

Crossing my arms like a petulant child, I growled, "Believe me when I say that the Cullens are the only family that could possibly understand what I've been through. And, as for my safety, I've been living under their roof, sleeping in their house, for more than two weeks now. If they were intending to use me as their midnight snack I wouldn't be here right now, sir."

He closed his eyes, releasing a pent up breath. "If you won't leave for yourself, at least consider how your birth family would feel if they knew you lived with those vampires."

"Not that it's any concern of yours, but my mother did know that Carlisle wasn't any ordinary human. She requested for him to become my guardian, Mr. Black."

His eyelids flew open at my revelation. "That's insane!"

Carlisle put a restraining arm on me, assuming that I was about to tell the man exactly what I thought of his comment concerning my mother's sanity. "I think Edward has made his stance on this matter clear, Mr. Black. He says he wants to stay with us, and until he says otherwise, that's exactly what he'll do. If you have anything else to say, I'd advise that you go ahead and say it."

Billy tried to appear calmer, even taking a few deep breaths before speaking again. "Edward, if it's truly your choice to stay with the Cullens, we won't try to stop you. But, if you ever feel threatened by them or feel the need to leave their house, let us know and we'll take care of it."

I could see that the man was too blinded by hatred of the Cullens to understand my refusal for leaving them, yet I was touched that this stranger felt compelled to "save me"- even though I didn't require his services. "I understand that you're trying to be helpful, and for that I'm thankful. But, I can assure you, that none of that will be necessary."

"If that's how you feel, so be it." He halted his speech, formulating his next demand. "And that brings us to the next matter. Since you choose to stay with the Cullens, you must provide us with proof of life every so often so that we'll know that the treaty hasn't been broken."

Carlisle spoke up. "And what would that entail?"

Billy stared impassively at Carlisle. "Until school starts, Edward will need to show himself every Friday to either myself, Sam, or Harry Clearwater. If we don't see him or hear of a valid reason for his absence, we will consider the treaty to have been broken. Starting in September, Sam will make periodic checks at the school to ensure that he is alive and well."

The prospect of having this Sam character stalking the halls of my soon-to-be school put a damper on any excitement I may have had for the place. "Won't it be a little bizarre for Sam to show up at Forks High just to check my attendance record?" I asked irritably.

Billy and Sam broke into hearty laughter. "He won't be entering the building," he replied as he wiped tears away. "He'll know if you're there or not, boy. Trust me."

"Is that all?" Carlisle asked.

"Yeah," answered Billy. "That's it. Remember, starting next Friday, you see one of us."

"But you never said where," I said, inwardly moaning at the thought of having to take time out of my already hectic life just to relieve Billy's conscience.

"How about the road to La Push? Right at the boundary line. Every Friday at three o'clock."

"Fine," I grumbled.

"Well then, our business is complete. I'll be seeing you soon, Edward. Remember what I've said- your life may depend on it. Don't take it lightly." He angled his head to address Sam. "We're done here."

We watched the two figures as they retraced their path back into the gloom of the forest. Not until several minutes passed did Carlisle resume a more relaxed stance.

"Billy said something about there being more than one 'supernatural creature' here tonight. Assuming that Billy and I are the humans, what does that make Sam?" I asked.

He looked to be debating in his head on if he should be forthcoming with an answer. Once his decision was made, he answered my question. "I guess since Mr. Black wasn't concerned enough to hide the information, I'll just go ahead and tell you. He's human, just not your average human. Ephraim Black had the same traits as Sam. We thought that they had all died out years ago. Guess we were wrong there..." He paused, pursing his mouth slightly. "He's a shapeshifter. He can transform into a wolf."

"So he's a werewolf?" I probed, enlightenment finally dawning.

Carlisle made a disgruntled expression. "Not exactly, but you can call him that if you like."

I stood there dumbfounded, contemplating recent events.

I live with a coven of vampires.

A gigantic werewolf will be prowling the area with the intention of keeping tabs on me.

Has everyone in Forks been plucked from a Gothic horror novel?

 **00000000000000000000**

 **A/N- School starts in just a couple of chapters, folks. Oh, what fun that will be for poor Edward!**

 **Thanks for reading, reviewing, following, and favoriting! :-)**


	15. Paradise: Lost & Found

**Chapter 15- Paradise: Lost & Found**

 _ **A mind not to be chang'd by Place or Time.**_  
 _ **The mind is its own place, and in it self**_  
 _ **Can make a Heav'n of Hell, a Hell of Heav'n**_

 ** _Paradise Lost- John Milton_**

 **July and August 2004**

 **00000000000000000000**

The revelation that the Quileutes still possessed supernatural powers was met with conflicting emotions in the family. Most of them were concerned with the safety of the humans in the area. Some were irritated with the fact that the Quileutes had felt the need to show off their "goon" to us with no prior warning. But one member of the family, Emmett, was almost thrilled by the prospect of having a challenging opponent in the vicinity.

Until the time arrived that I could drive myself to my weekly Quileute meetings, Esme agreed to be my driver. Emmett had offered as well, but the steely glint in his eyes told me that getting him anywhere near a shapeshifting wolf would be a bad idea.

The meetings were simplistic in nature. Fridays at exactly three o'clock, Esme and I would arrive at the boundary line to find one of the Quileute elders waiting in their vehicle, or there would be Sam standing near the side of the road, carless. Once they deduced that I was, in fact, still breathing, they would acknowledge me with a nod and leave.

Other than the bothersome weekly checkups, my life had begun to develop a new purpose, namely, to find the meadow where I had first appeared.

I was hopeful that if I were to stumble upon it again that perhaps I could unlock the secret of my time traveling. And, if I were lucky, maybe even return home.

One day, as we were examining maps of the area where Chief Swan had found me, Carlisle cautioned me to not become overly optimistic of my chances of success. Explaining to me that even if I were to find that swirling time vortex once more, that I could be risking my life.

"What if you get sent to the future again instead of the past?" he pointed out. "Or you may get sent to the Stone Age or any other unpleasant time period in Earth's history." His mouth fell ino a frown. "Or, what if it works. You get sent back to 1918. But it's _after_ your family has passed on. How would you cope?"

 _That_ thought caused me to involuntarily shudder, though I remained obstinately steadfast in my resolve. "I'm aware of the risks, Carlisle, but that won't stop me from doing what I need to do."

On the 19th of July, my car arrived at the Volvo dealership in Seattle, prompting a second road trip to the metropolis to pick it up. Staying well away from any department stores, Emmett once again was the driver. Alice volunteered to drive my car back to the house.

And it was a nice car at that. I had seen pictures of it on the computer, though they did not accurately reflect the uncomplicated beauty of the automobile. It was a sleek, silvery metallic color- a choice that Jasper persuaded me to choose for its ubiquitous nature.

Once I had shown my I.D. and signed a few documents, it was mine. I became giddy at the thought of having the ability of scouring western Clallam county without causing anyone in the family any additional hassle.

During the trip home from the dealer, I learned a valuable life lesson- Alice drives the same way a hummingbird flies- erratically. She seemed to be incapable of staying in one lane. Even if there was not a car in sight, she, occasionally, felt the need to alternate between lanes. And, God help me, when there _was_ traffic to deal with, she would do just about anything to avoid getting stuck behind anyone, even utilizing the shoulder of the road to pass.

"For heaven's sakes, Alice," I groaned wearily, as she passed within inches of a diesel truck, "you drive worse than Emmett!" And that was saying something...

She shot me a withering glare. "I'll have you know that my driving record is spotless. Not even a parking violation!"

"And I'm sure that's because Jasper took care of them for you," I mumbled under my breath. I knew she heard, but she didn't bother to deny my accusation.

As soon as we passed the heavy traffic of the city, she attempted to floor it.

The speedometer's digital gauge maxed out at 135 mph. She was incensed at the discovery.

"I'm going 150, 155 tops!" she huffed. "What kind of an idiot would create a luxury car that can't go over 200 mph?" She shook her head, unable to fathom such an oversight.

My faith in providence was restored.

 **00000000000000000000**

Back in my time, the dash of a car consisted of about three gauges. If you were fortunate enough to buy a vehicle with a fuel gauge, you counted yourself lucky. With other cars, like the Model T, if you wanted to know if you had enough gasoline it make it to grandma's house, you were required to measure the amount in the tank manually by inserting a wooden measuring stick into the tank.

The car dashboard of today has a taken on the appearance of a steam locomotive. There's a gauge for nearly everything. When I first began studying how to drive a modern car, this was a stumbling block to my morale. I believed learning how to drive such a complicated automobile would be too much for me to absorb in such a limited amount of time.

But, thankfully, I was wrong.

Once I had learned each gauge's purpose, the actual driving of the car was startlingly simple. Easier to control than any car I had ever driven. My family's car from 1918 had three pedals: a brake pedal, an accelerator, and a reverse pedal. Cars today have only two (I had to adjust to the new pedal placement, but I got used to it quickly enough).

The best aspect of today's automobiles, I can safely state, is the speed. I'm no vampire, but I loved having the ability of traveling 70 mph down a lonely stretch of highway. There was something almost therapeutic about having the power of speed that spoke to me.

Before the close of the month, Carlisle, who had been my primary driving instructor, pronounced me fit to drive.

Tomorrow my search for the meadow would begin.

 **00000000000000000000**

After dinner I decided to prepare for my future expedition. Jasper and I had spent a whole afternoon a few days earlier going through the family's stockpile of camping equipment, locating everything that I could possibly need- and even a few items that I knew I wouldn't have a need for, but would bring along anyway just in case I were to run into any trouble.

Both Emmett and Jasper offered to accompany me, but I politely turned them down. I felt that my journey to find where I came from was far too personal to share. Almost as if I were trekking to the Holy Land instead of some flowery field in the middle of a temperate rainforest.

Once I had loaded up my backpack into the passenger side, I lifted the hood to check on the car's oil level. Hunching over the engine, I realized that this was the first time I had bothered to look at its internal mechanisms.

"5w-30," uttered a feminine voice.

I straightened my posture, and turned towards the door connecting the garage to the house. "Pardon me?" I questioned, bewildered by the statement.

Golden-haired Rosalie stood in the doorway, one of her manicured hands gripping the frame. "Your car needs 5w-30 oil."

My mind processed this new information. "Oh... I didn't know that." In 1918, if your car needed an oil change, you purchased your car makers oil brand.

She sauntered over to a table near the back, grabbing a navy blue pair of coveralls, which she then quickly pulled over her designer jeans and blouse. "Since we're changing the oil, we should go ahead and check on the transmission and brake fluid... And check your coolant level," she casually remarked, as she tossed me coveralls of my own.

My brain shut down sometime after she said " _we're_ changing the oil".

She's supposed to ignore me and shoot me dirty looks, not offer her mechanical services.

Deftly, she slid under the Volvo, beginning the process of draining its oil in a matter of seconds. Sliding back out, she picked up a rag, wiping her hands of any oily residue. "So...you're really doing this, aren't you?" she commented as she finished her task.

I shoved my hands into the pockets of my coveralls once I had gotten them on. "I'm leaving at dawn."

Tossing the rag on a nearby workbench, she turned her full attention to me. "You know, Esme and Alice aren't very happy about it."

With a heavy sigh, I said, "I know. I've tried to explain to them that this is something that I need to do. I think Carlisle understands, but Esme seems hurt whenever I bring the subject up... I can't just sit around here and give up on ever seeing my parents again."

The corners of her dark red lips inched upward minutely. This information seemed to please her somehow. "Good. Don't let them talk you out of it."

"I'm not planning on it," I dryly replied.

Rosalie tilted her head to the side, squinting her eyes a bit. "Alice thinks that you were meant for this life. That you were sent here for a reason..." Her eyes appeared contemplative a moment before hardening. "I don't buy it, Edward. Living here, with us, is not what you were destined for... I'll admit that you've brought new life to us. I've never seen Esme so happy. I believe that she genuinely loves you, as if you were her own child... But this shouldn't be about us, about what makes _us_ happy- it should be about what is best for _you_. And what would be best is for you to return back to your home, to your own time."

I thought over her words, taken aback by there intensity. Yet, I could not forget that this was coming from the woman who previously viewed me as someone unworthy of even being in her presence. "You really don't like me, do you?" I queried, wondering if she would be frank with me.

Her carefully sculpted eyebrow arched, surprised, I supposed, by my bluntness. "I don't have a vendetta against you. My feelings towards you personally are more neutral. What I _do_ dislike is for you to become complacent with living here." She threw up one of her arms, motioning towards the living quarters of the house. "This is no way to live your life. Our human lives were taken from us long ago."

She halted her speech, closing her eyes momentarily, before they reopened with renewed vigor. "We are what we are now. Each of us has had to accept it and to try to exist in this life as best as we can. But we shouldn't be trying to live vicariously through you. Or, holding you back... Do you really want to spend the rest of your life lying for us? Or moving place to place? What would you do once you look older than Carlisle?" Her nose delicately crinkled. "Even if you were to choose to live away from us, you would be forever bound to keep our secret... So, you see, you would never be able to escape from us completely. No one, especially a human that can avoid it, deserves a life sentence living like this."

Though I didn't agree with her on everything she had said, I saw that she, at least, was honest in her opinions. I preferred that to being disingenuous any day. "I appreciate your candor, Rosalie."

She bobbed her head imperceptibly, taking my words as a compliment. Then her topaz irises glanced away from me and back to the Volvo. "I think the old oil has finished draining out. Let me go put the oil drain plug back on, then you can go ahead and put in the new stuff."

And that's how my knowledge of the mechanics of modern cars began. In exchange for me listening to her confession, she traded me her expertise in cars. Though she would get easily annoyed and dropped sarcastic comments with regularity, I ignored it for the most part. This was just who she was.

Somehow, I had managed to find common ground with everyone in the family.

 **00000000000000000000**

The next morning, my bedside alarm clanged at 5:30 sharp. By no means was I a morning person, but I was desirous to start my search as soon as possible.

Sluggishly, I dragged myself from the warmth of my bed, eyeing the clothes Alice had spent twenty minutes searching for the night before. A small chuckle escaped from my lips as I recalled her indignation when I reminded her that no one but myself would be seeing what I was wearing, therefore color coordinating my ensemble was unnecessary.

Quickly, I dressed in the jeans and t-shirt she had so meticulously picked out, and slipped into a long-sleeved gray shirt that I would leave unbuttoned unless the weather turned chilly.

Ten minutes after waking up, I walked into the kitchen, seeing Esme standing with her back turned, cooking scrambled eggs on the stovetop. I affixed a half smile to my face, hoping to convey to her that I appreciated her thoughtfulness. I cleared my throat and said, "Morning, Esme."

"And a good morning to you, too," she replied in return. She picked up a plate, scraping the pan full of eggs onto it, then made her way to me. Placing the plate on the table, she unleashed a somber smile. "Is everything ready?"

I picked up a fork, shoving a bite in my mouth and swallowing, as I went through a checklist in my head. My pack was stowed away in the car, my maps were carefully folded up in the front pocket of my pants, and my cellphone was charged and turned on. "Yes, everything's ready."

She pulled out the chair beside me, taking a seat to talk. "Where are you starting from?"

"From where the Chief found me. Then, I'll spread out from there. Jasper, Carlisle, and I strategized and came up with using a grid-pattern search of the area. With any luck, I'll find it pretty soon."

"Try not to overexert yourself today, Edward."

"I promise that I'll be taking breaks periodically. And I'll be home before sun down. I have no plans on recreating what happened to me before."

Rapidly, I finished my breakfast, anxious to arrive at my destination as soon as it was light enough to see.

Carlisle and Alice were waiting outside by my car as Esme and I exited the house.

"Call us if you need anything," stressed Carlisle.

"I will," I assured him, "but I doubt I'll be in want for anything. I've enough supplies in my pack to last an average hiker days on the trail."

I pivoted to Alice, struck by a thought. She likely had at least some idea if and when I would find the meadow. Smirking, I asked, "Do you see anything interesting in my future?"

She broke into a Chestshire grin. "You'll find the meadow soon enough."

Esme placed her pale hand on my shoulder, causing me to look her way. Her eyes, usually full of warmth and love, were instead wide and fearful. I hated to see such a look blemish her beauty. "Promise me, if you do find a way back to your old home, that you won't just jump in and leave us. I would at least want to say goodbye."

I swallowed hard, struck by her obvious distress. "I would never leave here without saying goodbye first. I promise, if I find anything, I will let you know." She managed a smile, relief flooding her face.

Opening the driver's side door, I paused for a moment, overwhelmed by the amount of kindness and consideration the family had given me. "Thank you for this. All of you. I wouldn't be able to do any of this if it hadn't been for all of your help."

Carlisle smiled. "You're wrong there. It's your persistence that brought you here. We're just here for support." He glanced towards the eastern horizon. "You'd better get going if you still want to get there by sunrise..."

I nodded my head before hopping into the Volvo and shutting the door. Taking a deep breath, I cranked up and drove away.

 **00000000000000000000**

Finding the meadow proved to be a challenge. Though the weather chose to cooperate, raining relatively little, I found that the sheer amount of ground that I needed to cover everyday was grueling. Traveling, by foot, through miles of forested terrain is no easy task when you're carrying a thirty pound pack on your back.

And, I found out how astoundingly easy it could be to get lost in such a place. Even with a map, GPS unit, compass, and daylight to assist me, I periodically became disoriented. _Didn't I already pass this _ (tree, rock, stump, pond)?_ became a question I frequently asked myself. Once you saw a few thousand trees, they all blur together, causing you to have miniature panic attacks concerning your ability to make it out of the forest without having a search party involved.

In spite of the difficulties, I always managed to stay true to my word, making it back to the house well before sunset.

Nearly every day, I followed the same routine. Woke up, ate, drove to my targeted search area, wandered the damp woodlands, rolled up my pant legs to cross the streams, take a break, travel more, then go home.

My luck changed on the 23rd of August. The area of forest I was searching that day was as dark as a Grimm's Fairytale story. Though the sun shone brightly, very little light was able to creep through the forest's leafy canopy. That was why I was able to discern the subtle change in light so quickly. Instinctively, I changed my predetermined path, and instead headed towards the light.

My mouth popped open, and, involuntarily, I gasped.

My meadow. Finally.

It was indescribably beautiful- even more so in the bright light of day than at twilight. Walking from the gloom of the forest into a place where you would expect fairies and elves to congregate seemed to cement the dream-like quality of the place into my brain.

Putting its beauty aside, I stepped further into the meadow, in pursuit of any clues concerning my time travel.

I found nothing.

And, though Carlisle had wisely cautioned me, I still felt a terrible ache when I found that there was no time vortex. No way back home.

That evening, stepping through the front door into the Cullen house, I found Alice sitting on the stairs, waiting for me. "Congratulations," she softly uttered, a thin smile on her face.

You can never surprise a clairvoyant.

I dropped down beside her. "Thank you, but it wasn't entirely a success, I'm afraid... There was nothing there... I had hoped..." I couldn't finish the thought. I found it difficult to express my disappointment to her.

She took my hand, squeezing it lightly. "I know what you were hoping for, Edward. And I'm so sorry that it wasn't there."

I bent at the waist, leaning my elbows on my knees, and deeply sighed. It was difficult seeing the ever-perky Alice look so somber. I pushed my own melancholy aside, for now, to endeavor to be unselfish for once. "I guess you're stuck with me for sure now," I joked, lightly.

Alice peered at me with knowing eyes. "You can't fool me for one minute. You don't have to put on an act. We all knew how much you wanted to go back." Her smile widened a little. "And as for 'being stuck with you', I do believe you have that backwards. It's us that _you_ are stuck with."

The smile I mustered up was genuine. "At least there's a place I can go to hide out when you want to go shopping again."

"Don't poke fun at something that you don't yet understand," she pouted. "I'll have you know that by this time next year, you'll be asking me - no - _begging_ me for fashion advice."

I laughed at her ridiculous prophecy. I really didn't care what I wore as long as I didn't look like a ragamuffin. "Sure, Alice. I'll take you to the mall myself when that happens," I said amusedly, knowing that was never going to happen.

After my discovery, the last two weeks of summer sped by as I prepared for the school year to begin. I returned to my studies, determined to be ready for anything the teachers threw my way.

And, although the meadow proved not to be my ticket back home, it did evolve into my sanctuary- a place where I could go to get away from it all. A place where I felt the most connected to my lost family.

A paradise where my past and present collided.

 **00000000000000000000**

 **A/N- Are you excited for school to start? I know I am! :-)**

 **This is a disclaimer: I am not a mechanic. My knowledge of cars is confined to three things: they take gas and oil, they go _vroom vroom_ when you crank them, and they need new tires every so often. So, if my depiction of Rosalie stinks, please excuse my ignorance!**


	16. Stranger In A Strange Land

**Chapter 16- Stranger In A Strange Land**

 **September 7, 2004**

 **00000000000000000000**

"Is this really necessary?" I grumbled, staring cynically at my bed.

"Of course it is!" Alice sternly retorted, her hands placed upon her hips. "This is the first day at your new school. You want to make a good impression, don't you?"

I pressed my lips together, attempting to hide my frown. "I really don't care all that much. People will think what they want about me. Wearing designer blue jeans or dime store castoffs won't make much of a difference."

Her face contorted in shock. "What you wear matters a lot now, Edward! Like it or not, people will be judging you today by your appearance, so what you wear could ultimately determine who your clique will be."

"Clique?" I asked uncertainly.

"You know, the group of people you'll become friends with." She held open her hand, counting them out on her fingers. "There's the popular kids, the nerds, the goths, the average kids, the losers, and so forth. You don't want to sit at the loser table at lunchtime, do you?"

I pretended to consider her words. "Hmm... You're right. I guess I'll just sit at the vampire table."

Rolling her eyes, she sighed. "I swear, Edward, sometimes I think you are _intensionally_ trying to drive me insane. Are you going to choose or not?" she huffed, pointing toward the clothes she had piled atop my bed.

No longer could I hold back my frown as I once again examined the mass of so-called clothes she had assembled. "Can't I wear something more dignified?" I asked, picking up a pair of jeans that were faded and ripped at the knees. Why did she spend good money on clothes that looked as if they were removed from a shipwreck survivor?

"Kids don't wear three piece suits to school anymore, Edward!"

We had been through this argument before, but I still couldn't understand why people today didn't dress more formally. A hundred years ago, if you went out without a sports coat and hat, you were considered to be dressed indecently. However, I was too tired to go on arguing with her.

"I guess I'll go with the dark blue button-down then," I eventually conceded.

"Finally," she cried out in relief. Walking towards my bedroom door, she said, over her shoulder, "Don't forget about the watch in the top drawer. It matches."

"Thanks, but I'm taking my pocket watch instead."

Instantly, she stopped her movements. She slowly turned back around to face me. "I don't know if that's such a good idea. Nobody uses them anymore."

Stubbornly, I crossed my arms, digging in my heels. "Well, I do."

She exaggeratedly sighed. "You really _are_ going to drive me insane, you know that? You're going to stick out like a sore thumb!"

"I'll keep it in my pocket, Alice," I assured her. Feeling the need to explain my attachment, I explained, "My father gave it to me when I turned sixteen. And his father passed it down to him. I like to keep it with me."

I watched as a fierce battle waged within her. I knew I had won this round once her lips turned up a bit at the corners. "OK, I'll overlook this fashion faux pas for sentimental reasons."

After she left my room and I had dressed myself, I stood in front of my mirror. I hated to admit it, but some of the clothes she had picked out looked good. Almost dignified. The khaki pants were similar to my old pants back home. And the dark blue shirt was practically a dress shirt. Maybe this wouldn't be as bad as I had thought.

I breezed through breakfast, scarfing down the biscuits and omelet Esme had made, much to her amusement.

Just as the last crumb was swallowed, Alice appeared to fetch me. "Come on. Everyone's ready to go."

I followed her into the garage to find Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett standing around my car. "What's going on?" I questioned, bewildered by their actions. I had assumed that we'd be taking one of their vehicles.

"Your car doesn't attract as much attention as ours do," explained Emmett. "Besides, it's a right of passage to drive your first car to school," he revealed with a sly smile.

"Are you sure?" I hesitantly asked. "Won't it drive you mad having me drive? I usually stay around the speed limit," I warned.

"We're sure!" trilled Alice impatiently. "Hurry up or we'll be late."

The drive to school was relatively uneventful and the time passed by quickly. Pulling into the student parking area, I noticed something right away- my car was the newest, shiniest vehicle in the lot. Most of the students' cars had flaws to some extent: peeling paint, missing trim and hubcaps, scratches and dents. My Volvo suddenly did not seem to be as ordinary as I had hoped.

I shut off the engine as soon as I pulled into an empty space. "I thought you said my car wouldn't attract as much attention, Emmett," I hissed. I waved my arms towards the other cars around us. "People are already beginning to look this way!"

Emmett briefly glanced towards a group of kids who were huddled twenty feet away, their eyes staring unabashedly at my car. He shrugged it off. "This is nothing. If we had driven up in Rose's BMW convertible all the hormonal teenage boys would be surrounding us, panting at the car and at my Rose. I didn't think you'd want to start off the school year seeing me scaring the pants off a bunch of freshmen."

I pictured Emmett doing precisely that in my mind- drawing attention from not only the students, but also the teachers as well- something I truly hoped to avoid. "Duly noted," I mumbled, mostly to myself, as we exited my car.

Alice flitted up to me, scrutinizing my clothes one last time. Noticing that I had buttoned my shirt one too many times (according to her), she unbuttoned the one at the very top so I would look "more relaxed". I sincerely hoped I looked "relaxed" because I certainly did not feel that way.

"Do you want Jazz to send some calming vibes to you?" she whispered up at me.

"No," I replied resignedly.

"You'll do fine," she pronounced. "You spent all summer preparing for this. If anything, you're probably over prepared." Being tutored during the summer months by immortals with limitless knowledge _was_ an advantage I had over the rest of the students here...

"Let's get inside and get this over with," Rosalie impatiently said. "If two months worth of pep talks with Edward hasn't convinced him he's ready, nothing is going to help."

"Thanks for your uplifting vote of confidence, Rosalie," I snidely shot back.

"She has a point, Edward," announced Jasper passively. "Standing out here is just extending your anxiety." I nodded my head and followed my family onto the school grounds.

The school grounds were different from my old high school. Forks High was spread out into several brick buildings that were connected by sidewalks. Why anyone would construct a school where the students would be forced to walk through the rain in order to go from Home Economics to Calculus was beyond me.

Since today was the first day of the school year, all of the students were required to go through orientation in the auditorium. Most of the small student body were already seated- I could hear the cacophony of noise they produced as soon as we neared the building. Walking through the double doors, I saw a stage at the front of the room with a few teachers seated near a podium. The auditorium itself was on the small size. I doubt it could have fit more than five hundred people. As it was, it was easy to see that this school was considerably smaller than my old one.

My "brothers and sisters" entered just behind me. Alice pointed out the area, near the back, where they usually chose to sit, however, there were two male students who had taken possession of the row. Emmett, rolling up his sleeves, stalked over to the two poor souls and glared fiercely towards them. Without a word, the boys grabbed their belongings and fled to the third row in the front of the room

"Interesting way to endear yourself with the student body, Emmett," I sarcastically remarked, taking a seat.

"What?" he asked innocently. "They were in our seats. What was I supposed to do?"

I exaggeratedly stroked my chin, as if I were thinking deeply. "Hmm... Well, let's see. Perhaps you could have asked them to move without all the dramatics?"

He twisted his mouth, appearing unconvinced. "Yeah, I guess I _could_ have, but then they wouldn't have remembered not to sit here anymore. I'm helping them retain the information." He tapped his temple, emphasizing his point.

"Through fear," I countered.

He shrugged good naturedly. "What can I say? Fear can be an effective tool."

Our conversation was interrupted by the principal, Mr. Greene, who had begun speaking at the podium. A long, colorless speech ensued, whereby a couple of the students who, evidently, lacking a proper night's sleep, began to drift off into slumber.

"This sounds familiar," whispered Alice beside me. "He must repeat the same speech year after year."

"Maybe he believes in recycling," said Emmett. "I bet you the paper that speech is on was printed out during the Reagan administration."

Several lackluster minutes later, the speech concluded, Mr. Greene began calling out the names of students to come and retrieve this year's class schedules. Since he was calling them out alphabetically, I relaxed a bit in my chair knowing it would be a while before he hit the M's. I took to monitoring the student body's reaction as my family, one by one, were called up to receive their schedules. Without fail, the noise level of the room would plummet as the students huddled together, whispering amongst themselves. My family, unperturbed as always, strode to and from their seats without even a glance at the gossiping teenagers.

"Edward Masen," droned the principal into the microphone. Immediately, I jumped up, stuffing my hands into my pants' pockets, maneuvering my way into the aisle of the auditorium. Upon reaching him, the principal thrust a piece of paper into my hand. Automatically, I mumbled a minute "thank you" before I turned to retrace my path back to my family.

Imagine my surprise when I met the gazes of roughly three hundred and fifty stunned faces- every one focused solely upon me.

Momentarily, my eyes flitted around the room- my brain attempting to make sense of the sudden interest in me. Furthermore, I noticed that the noise level of the room had now bottomed out to nearly nothing but a sporadic cough. I had the urge to shout out something along the lines of, "Haven't any of you seen a new face here before? Are you all so out of touch with civilization that you feel the need to gape at me?" Of course, I resisted that urge. Instead I affixed an unconcerned expression upon my face and strode back to my seat.

As soon as I was reseated, I noticed that Emmett was trying, with unusual restraint, to hold back a laugh. "Go ahead," I allowed with a sigh. "I know you want to."

A subdued snickering sound erupted from his throat. "That was awesome!" he muttered towards me. "You should have seen the look on your face when you first turned around! I had to hold my breath to keep from laughing." He covered his mouth with one of his giant hands, covering up another guffaw.

"This is ridiculous," I whispered back, slouching in my seat. "They just watched four vampires traipsing around the stage, yet their reaction to me, a human, was more intense. What is _wrong_ with these people?"

Rosalie leaned slightly over Emmett. "You're going to have to get used to two things, Edward. For one, people here are afraid of us. They may believe we're human, but their instincts are telling them that we're dangerous. Now they see a new Cullen. Their little brains are going into overdrive trying to keep up. And, secondly, people here are stupid."

I waited a moment, expecting her to finish her statement. When that didn't happen, I looked at her encouragingly. "And..." I asked, hoping she would continue her thoughts.

"And that's it," she replied. "They don't possess the brain capacity to just let people be. They'll be staring at you like this for days just because you're something new to look at."

Well, that certainly wasn't promising information.

Alice held out her hand to me. "Let me take a look at your schedule." I passed her the paper, watching her break into a smile. "Looks like we'll be having Gym together. We can be partners!" she announced cheerfully, though I highly doubted that this was a great surprise to her. "And you'll be having Emmett with you during Spanish at the end of the day!"

Good news, at last. If the kids in Spanish class resort to rubbernecking, I'll have Emmett there to glare right back at them.

With orientation concluded, the principal ordered everyone to go directly to first period. I glanced at my schedule. I had Government in building 6 with Mr. Jefferson. Jasper volunteered to show me the way since his class was nearby.

Bidding goodbye to Jasper at the door, I entered the classroom, noticing how most of the seats were already spoken for. Randomly, I plopped into a desk towards the back of the room, hoping that I would blend in.

A dozen heads turned around in their seats to get a good, long look at me. I arched a brow, challenging some brave soul to speak up and voice their curiosity instead of just gawking. No one took up the challenge- though one girl with dark curly hair did change her facial expression from intrigued curiosity to something akin to awe. I wasn't sure what caused the change, but I became hopeful that this was a positive sign.

The class itself seemed easy enough. The United States government hasn't changed much in how it functions since 1918. Eventually, I felt comfortable enough to allow my nervousness to ease somewhat, comforted with the knowledge that I could, in fact, get through this class on my own.

My next two classes progressed in similar fashion. Sometime during English, I realized I had learned the art of feigning indifference whenever I would see someone staring my way.

I breathed a sigh of relief once I reached fourth period Gym. I would have Alice with me- someone I could have actual conversations with.

I went straight into the boys' locker room, quickly changing into the school's dreary P.E. uniform of sweatpants and a Forks High School T-shirt. Once I had finished dressing, I took a seat on an empty bench, scanning the gym for any sign of Alice.

My vision was abruptly blocked by the appearance of a pale skinned blonde girl. She stood before me silently for a moment, her head tilted to the side, her eyes scanning me up and down. I suddenly had the strange feeling that I was being evaluated for my worth- a feeling that I found I did not enjoy.

"It's Edward, right?" asked the girl once her eyes had returned to my face.

"Yes," I replied, uncertainly, drawing the word out a bit. This girl was the first student of the day to speak to me.

"I'm Lauren," she said with a coy smile, tossing her long hair behind her back. "Mind if I take a seat?"

I briefly glanced around at my surroundings, noting that there were plenty of unoccupied seats available to her. I had the distinct feeling that she wanted something from me, though what that could be, I didn't know.

Regardless of my reservations, my mother had taught me to always be a gentleman- even if my instinct was to run in the opposite direction.

"Certainly," I answered politely. Her smile widened in apparent triumph, whereupon she dropped onto the space beside me.

She pivoted her body towards mine. "Do you _really_ , like, live with the Cullens?" she asked curiously.

My earlier question had been answered- she wanted insider information on the mysterious Cullen clan. I would indulge her with only the bare minimum. My cover story needed to be spread amongst the locals anyway...

"They adopted me, so, yes, I do," I answered.

She leaned in, uncomfortably close. "Well, isn't that nice of them," she said in a sugary sweet tone.

I scooted away as much as I could without drawing attention, suddenly wary of her. "They're good people," I remarked, scrutinizing her face as I said the words.

Her mouth puckered out slightly for a brief second, as if she had just eaten something sour. Then, just as quickly, her expression changed again into a smile. "Enough about them- let's talk about you," she cooed, batting her mascara-encrusted eyelashes.

My mind was on high alert now.

My back stiffened. "There's really not much to talk about. I'm quite ordinary, I'm afraid," I answered, hoping she would become bored and leave.

She giggled girlishly, and, once again, looked me up and down. "You don't look so ordinary to me," she replied huskily. "So, where are you from?"

"Chicago," I responded quickly, as I mapped out escape routes in my head.

"Really? I bet your girlfriend was, like, _really_ sad when you had to move, huh?"

 _Dear god... Where in the hell is Alice?_

Answering her question would be like dodging land mines- any way that I answer her could land me in deeper trouble. Instead, I chose an alternate route. I would deflect and distract.

"Speaking of moving, I'd better go see where my sister could be," I remarked as I stood up.

Her face fell. "Your sister's in this class?"

I nodded. "She should be here any minute." She had _better_ be here any minute...

"I was thinking that we could be, you know, like partners or something?"

"Sorry, but Alice already asked me." I tried to sound apologetic, but I'm sure the relief was quite apparent.

Lauren opened her mouth, in the process, I'm sure, of coming up with something else to make me feel uneasy. Though, thankfully, at that moment, Alice emerged from the girls' locker room, dressed in the same atrocious uniform as the rest of us, yet she managed to make them look almost chic.

I released a pent up breath, feeling instant relief. "There she is," I observed aloud. I turned to Lauren, briefly, and remarked, "It was nice meeting you." I then turned on my heels and made a hasty retreat.

Alice glided up to me, thrusting a tennis racquet into my hand. "Hello, partner!" she gleefully chirped. "How has your day gone so far?"

Her good mood amplified my irritability.

"Where have you been?" I demanded. "You took forever getting dressed!"

"I had to do a few alterations on the sweatpants. They were _way_ too baggy for my taste," she replied as she admired her industriousness. "What's got you so grumpy?"

"Well, Alice, while you were in there happily playing dress up, I was out here being interrogated by a coquette," I ranted in a hushed tone. "It would have been nice to have been given a little warning."

She stopped her clothing inspection to stare at me with wide, apologetic eyes. "I never saw anything like that, Edward. I must have been too focused on my task to see it coming."

My foul mood fizzled out from her sorrowful expression. "It's all right. It's not your fault."

"Who was it?"

"Somebody named Lauren," I softly replied to avoid drawing more attention.

Alice made an amusingly disgusted face, causing me to unexpectedly laugh. "It's best to stay away from the likes of her," she warned, seriously. "That girl spreads more gossip on the Cullens than a supermarket rag."

"I did notice that she seemed to be both interested and repulsed when I mentioned you all," I remarked.

Coach Clapp blew on his whistle, instructing Alice and me to team up against a skinny redheaded girl and a tall, black haired boy whose face had a veritable orchard of facial acne sprouting from his skin. Poor Alice, forced to play as a human, had to limit herself to delicate taps with her tennis racquet. Nevertheless, we easily won the round, and we became merely spectators for the rest of the class.

Later, the coach called it a day, and Alice and I headed towards the cafeteria once we had changed back into our regular clothes. The lunchroom was packed, forcing us to wait in a long line. I saw that Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett were already seated at a table.

While Alice was giving me a detailed analysis of the relative merits of pumps vs. spool heeled shoes, I noticed that the students were no longer openly gawking at me. It was more of an occasional furtive glance. This development pleased me considerably.

After paying for my lunch, I took a seat next to Emmett, who was busily stabbing his fork into a piece of gray-tinged gristle. I felt quite positive that he was the only student in the place who intentionally chose this particular entrée.

"It would appear more convincing if you were to pretend to eat actual food, Emmett," I drolly remarked.

His dark brow crinkled, confused by my logic. "The school serves it, don't they?" he retorted defensively.

"That they do," I allowed. "But can you identify what animal that came from?" I popped a carrot stick into my mouth, waiting for his answer.

He stared down at his tray, making a more thorough inspection of the mystery meat. "Not exactly... I'm pretty sure that it was a mammal... I think," he responded uncertainly.

"There you go," I said. "No sane person outside of a prison camp would choose to eat that. Next time, watch what the other kids are buying and you do the same."

He sat still a moment, considering my words. Then his eyes lit up. "You can help us make it look like we're really eating this stuff," he whispered excitedly.

I halted my chewing. "Pardon me?"

He became more animated by the minute. "You tell us what to get and we'll buy it. Then, you can take what you want from our trays. It would look like we're really eating!"

I shook my head. "I don't think I could possibly eat that much food, even if it _was_ edible."

"You wouldn't need to eat everything," spoke Rosalie from across the table with a thoughtful expression. "A bite here or there would help us create the illusion that we're eating this junk. _You_ would be the one to choose whether to eat it or not. I think it's a win-win."

I thought it over as I sipped my water. "I suppose I could do it," I conceded after a couple of minutes of deliberation.

Emmett fist pumped the air, celebrating his victory.

I glanced over at Jasper and Alice, both of whom had been conspicuously silent during the conversation. Jasper's lips were slightly curled and his face was contorted in discomfort.

"What's wrong with Jasper?" I asked Alice, concerned by his unease.

Jasper himself answered. "I'm picking up a large amount of emotions right now. There's a little bit of envy, but it's mostly desire." He shivered slightly. "A lot, in fact. I'm finding it hard to even be in here."

"That's strange," I commented, interestedly. "I wonder what's causing it?"

"It's you," Jasper said in a strained voice.

I froze in my seat. My hands, which had been clutching a tuna melt sandwich, now seemed to be paralyzed.

"Me?" I croaked out.

He confirmed my fear with a nod of his head. "The room's emotional levels were fine before you walked in. Once you appeared, all hell broke loose."

Stealthily, I scanned the room. I saw quite a few girls peeking my way. When they saw that I had caught them staring, they would break out into giggles. At a table across the room, I spotted the familiar face of Lauren, staring unabashedly towards me with a smirk. Sitting next to Lauren was the curly haired girl I had seen earlier in the day- a girl who was currently staring wide eyed at me, in the same fashion as a young child might stare longingly at a confectionery shop.

I turned back to my family, thoroughly aghast at the situation.

Alice spoke up first, attempting to suppress a smile. "Looks like you have a few admirers," she reported, unobtrusively.

I felt an arm drape across my shoulders in a companionable embrace. "You made quick work of the place, Eddie boy!" thundered out Emmett, in high spirits. "I didn't realize you had it in you."

"I haven't done anything to encourage this," I snapped back.

He continued, undaunted by my blatant irritation. "Well, that's even better. That means you're a _natural_ ladies man." He chuckled at some inner joke. "I guess Mike Newton's going to have to relinquish his title of 'Playboy of Forks High School' now that you're around!"

I rolled my eyes. "That's not going to happen."

"What do you mean by that? You're not going to waste this opportunity, are you?" he asked incredulously.

I snorted a laugh. "What you call an opportunity, I call a nuisance."

Alice's interest in the conversation intensified. "I'm sure there's at least one girl in here that you wouldn't mind dating."

"I don't date," I responded honestly.

Alice looked genuinely surprised. "Never?"

"Never," I answered, emphatically.

She tapped her finger on her lips, musing quietly. "You at least took a girl to a dance, right?" she questioned soon afterwards.

"No."

She began shaking her head. "Well, we've got to change this. I don't think it's healthy for a boy your age to not show at least some interest in the opposite sex."

Emmett, who ordinarily had no trouble expressing himself, suddenly seemed uncomfortable. "Umm... Edward? You know you can tell us anything, right?"

I turned my attention back to him, pondering over his mood change. "Yes, I know."

He smiled nervously. "Well...good, because you don't need to hide anything from us- we would never pass judgment on you. For example, maybe you had different likes or dislikes. Or maybe you discovered that you weren't attracted to the exact same things other people may be attracted to..." He continued to stare encouragingly into my eyes.

I ran his words through my head, wondering what he meant by them. It took all of ten seconds for me to completely grasp his meaning.

"Just because I don't want to date anyone doesn't mean I don't find women attractive," I spat out, embarrassed by his assumption.

"Oh," was all he could stutter out as a response. The table entered into an awkward silence for a bit.

Alice, clearing her throat for our attention, said, "I _was_ going to try to motivate you into asking someone to the Homecoming dance, but considering what Emmett just put you through, I think I'll let it pass for right now."

"Good call," I tiredly muttered.

After lunch, I walked to my next class, Biology II in building 2. Instead of desks, this classroom had black-topped tables for the students to perform their lab work. I chose to sit at an empty table in the middle of the room.

The class was nearly filled to capacity. The only empty seat available was the one at my table. I realized what that meant- whenever we were expected to work with a partner I would get to team up with the teacher. My cup runneth over.

Mr. Banner was a no nonsense type of teacher who skipped the introductions and dove straight into the textbook. His lesson on the various ecosystems of the planet were well underway before many of the students had even opened their notebooks to take notes.

Halfway through the hour, I looked up momentarily from my notes and noticed that one of students from across the room was staring icily my way. I couldn't recall even seeing the blonde boy today.

At the end of class, while I gathered my books together, the boy sauntered up to me with a more conciliatory expression. Though, despite his now cheerful disposition, I felt as if he were performing from some carefully written script.

"You're Edward Cullen, aren't you?" he asked, bluntly.

"Technically, my name's Edward Masen, but I guess you _could_ say that I'm a Cullen now," I patiently explained.

"Hmm... Somebody told me that you were from Chicago. I thought it was kinda weird for you to move across the country instead of staying somewhere closer to home." The way is mouth clenched shut led me to believe that he wished I had, in fact, stayed back in Chicago.

I tried to maintain an unaffected attitude. "Dr. Cullen was an old friend of my family's." _A really old friend_ , I said to myself. "He was something like a godfather to me. So it was only natural for me to move here when my mother passed away."

"Oh..." he replied, promptly. Believing that he had concluded his interrogation of me, I turned to walk to my next class. He, evidently, had more to ask. "There was something else I was wondering about you. I heard that one of Dr. Cullen's kids had gotten lost and almost died out near the National Forest. Was that you?" he asked, curtly, as he tagged alongside me.

I was starting to _really_ dislike this kid...

I sincerely did not want to retell the most traumatic night of my life to this petty, spiky haired boy, but I knew that I couldn't avoid this question. It was a well documented incident at both the local hospital and police department. He could have heard the story from literally dozens of people. It would be in my best interest to make sure that the story was told in the right manner. "It was when I first moved here," I told him. "I had just lost my mother, and I wanted to do something to get my mind off of it for a while. It worked a bit too well- I was too distracted to notice that I had wandered off the trail."

"Yeah, well some people just aren't cut out for hiking, huh?" he replied with a hint of a smirk.

"No, I guess not," I answered with a sigh.

He continued with his observations on my perceived shortcomings. "Your family must be the opposite of you. They come in and buy stuff at my family's store a lot."

The name of Newton's Olympic Outfitters popped into my head. "You must be Mike Newton then," I observed aloud.

He seemed surprised by my assumption. "Well, yeah I am... You've heard of me before?"

"My family talks about your family's store all the time. And since you mentioned something about hiking, I put two and two together." I smiled inwardly at the thought of what I was about to do. "And I think my brother said something about you during lunch..." I said, feigning forgetfulness.

His cockiness evaporated. "Your brother? Said something about me? Which one?" I could almost see the sweat forming on his brow.

"It was Emmett," I answered lightly.

He nervously swallowed. "Really? What did he say?"

"Oh..." I drawled out, pretending I was trying to remember our conversation. "I think he said you were quite popular with the ladies."

His icy blue eyes widened comically, both flabbergasted at the fact that a Cullen spoke of him and relieved that Emmett wasn't currently interested in smashing his face in.

"Wow, he said that? About me?" Mike said, more to himself than to me.

"Yes," I answered quickly. "He certainly did. It was nice meeting you, Mike," I called over my shoulder as I walked to my last class of the day.

Emmett was already seated, so I took the empty desk to his left. He swiftly glanced my way once I was seated.

"Look," he muttered quietly enough so only I would be able to hear him, "I'm sorry about making you uncomfortable earlier."

I grinned at him, showing him that I truly took no offense. "It's OK. You helped me out, so we're even in my book."

"What are you talking about?"

"Remember this morning when you said fear was a valuable tool? Well, you were right. I found it quite useful when I needed to keep someone from asking me anymore embarrassing questions. One mention of you and I was scot-free."

He smiled, proud of such an accomplishment. "Muy bien," he replied with a wink.

 **00000000000000000000**

 **A/N- Next chapter- The sun comes out and Edward has to go to school alone. Eek!**

 **This is just a heads up. If you don't care too much about how accurate this story is regarding class schedules, you can ignore this paragraph. I spent a couple of hours skimming through _Twilight_ and _Midnight Sun_ for information on Edward's class schedule and what classes he shared with which minor characters. His first and second periods are not revealed, so I filled them in myself. His third class is English. Lauren and Alice are mentioned as being classmates in Gym class. I will be taking creative license with his schedule and who he shares classes with unless they are specifically mentioned in the books.**

 **Thanks for reading! ;-)**


	17. Smells Like Teen Spirit

**Chapter 17- Smells Like Teen Spirit**

 _ **"Oh well, whatever, never mind..."**_

 _ **Smells Like Teen Spirit- Nirvana**_

 **September 17, 2004**

 **00000000000000000000**

It's not unusual to experience a feeling of vulnerability when you're the new face in the crowd. The crowd may scrutinize you, and you may feel the need to withdraw within your mind to protect yourself from feelings of rejection. Some unscrupulous people may try to dissect your weaknesses, exposing them to others within the crowd for either personal amusement or in an attempt to force you to conform to the crowd's way of thinking. Preserving your identity while attempting to develop healthy relationships can be exceedingly difficult- especially when you have more in common with the teens' great grandparents than the kids themselves.

School had been a tedious chore for me during the first ten days of the school year. That first wearisome day had left me feeling like an animal at a zoo. Only two students had spoken to me that day- both of whom had left a bad taste in my mouth after my encounters with them.

After that first day, a few more students tried to introduce themselves with better results. They weren't prepared to address me with much more than a friendly "hello", but I still felt that it was progress.

On the other end of the spectrum, I found a couple of the female students to be fairly burdensome. Lauren Mallory, who I had discovered had a reputation for being "popular", I found to be quite shallow and materialistic. In front of me she would attempt to portray herself as a caring, albeit flirtatious, human being. She would compliment me and my family regularly on what she perceived to be our positive traits- namely, our wardrobe and the luxurious vehicles we drove. However, out of my hearing range, I would see her throwing envious glares towards my family- Alice and Rosalie especially.

The other proverbial pain in my neck was a girl named Jessica Stanley. She was a curly haired brunette not much larger in stature than Alice. Though she had said nothing more than a "hello, Edward", her eyes seemed to say more than her mouth. I would often catch her during first period staring at me, dreamy-eyed. This was especially troubling to me since she had to physically turn herself around in her seat to do so since she sat two desks ahead of me. I'd imagine that this was an annoyance to the fellow that sat between us as well.

And then there was Sam Uley, the Quileute shapeshifter. Though I never saw him, my family could detect his scent in the air whenever he had passed nearby. They swore that his odor was somewhere between eau de German Shepard and a rutting musk ox. Never was I more thankful that my sense of smell did not equal theirs.

With the way things were progressing at school, I truly believed that things could not become any more cumbersome.

On the evening of the 16th, Alice found me in my room, stretched out on my bed listening to a Chuck Berry CD. Tapping at my door to get my attention, she announced something that we all knew was inevitable, but nevertheless, I still experienced dread at the thought of what tomorrow might bring.

"The clouds will be breaking up overnight," she announced with a wan smile. "The sun will be out until Sunday morning."

Prior to the beginning of the school year, Carlisle and I had agreed that on days when the sun was out and the vampires were forced to stay well away from the public eye, I would still go to school. At first, the plan sounded quite logical. They were immortals who had attended high school and college multiple times. There was nearly nothing the teachers at Forks High could show them that they didn't already know. I, on the other hand, was a seventeen year old human who had no excuse for skipping school. _My skin_ didn't sparkle in the sunlight.

Now, however, my thoughts on the matter had changed. Normally, I enjoyed my independence. I truly did not mind being on my own sometimes. Yet, with her prediction of sunny weather for tomorrow, I felt the stirrings of panic within myself.

I sighed dramatically, stuffing my hands behind my head while I rested on my bed. "Go ahead and tell me," I murmured. "How bad is it going to be tomorrow?"

Alice stared off into oblivion for several seconds before answering. "You'll be fine. Just, watch out for Lauren at gym."

The next morning, Esme fussed over the stove, cooking several meals at once. Since they had two full days of uninterrupted sunlight to deal with, they had agreed to go further away from civilization to hunt bigger game. I was to stay home alone. Esme, at first, objected to me staying at the house by myself, bringing up issues regarding my lack of being able to cook a meal and my supposed inability to look after myself properly for two whole days.

"I think I can keep from burning the house down, Esme," I had argued the night before. "And even if I can't feed myself properly, I couldn't possibly die from starvation in just two days time." I laughed at the absurdity of a vampire putting off feeding herself because of concerns for my well-being.

Thanks to Jasper's calming influence and Carlisle's persistent reassurances, Esme eventually gave in, though she insisted that she needed to cook enough meals for me to last until they came back.

"Remember," she said at the front door when the family was preparing to leave, "if you need anything, call us. Though, since we'll be so far away from any cellphone towers, you may need to leave us a message. And, of course, Alice will be keeping an eye out for you." She stood there silently for a moment, examining me intently, almost hoping that I would change my mind and ask them to stay.

That wasn't going to happen. I knew how difficult it was for them all to subsist on the local wildlife. Because of my presence in the house, they were all required to hunt once a week to maintain control. Jasper felt that he needed to hunt every five days. I knew that they all were in need of a more varied diet of carnivores that this area seriously lacked.

"Really, Esme, I promise you that I'll be fine. My parents used to travel extensively during the summer months and I usually stayed at home." I neglected to mention that Martha had been around, but I felt that Esme would interpret that information as confirmation that I couldn't survive without housekeeping services.

Minutes later, I was driving my Volvo towards school, while Emmett's Jeep and Carlisle's car turned in the opposite direction towards Gifford Pichot National Park to relieve the area of a few excess mountain lions and black bears.

Pulling into the school parking area, I discovered that my family's absence was immediately noticed by the student body. They went about with their normal gawking, but instead of it being a nervous stare, it was now more of a head scratching stare of confusion

Word spread of my lonely arrival faster than a Western Union telegram. I found that the students in my Government class became much more inclined to be talkative now that I was the lone "Cullen" at school. A boy sitting to my right even asked if he could borrow a pen from me. I was so shocked by such an ordinary request that I gave him the one in my hand. I almost felt normal for once.

When the bell signaled for the end of third period and the beginning of fourth, I began to mentally prepare myself for whatever lay ahead for me in Gym class. I was in the unenviable position of having to be near Lauren without having Alice acting as a buffer.

"Where's your sister?" she queried as soon as she saw me.

"She and the rest of the family had to go out of town," I calmly explained.

"Aww... That's too bad. Now you don't have a partner," she replied, attempting to sound sorry for my misfortune though her conniving smile said otherwise.

I continued with my impassive demeanor. "It's all right. I was going to see if that fellow over there needed a partner for today. I hear that he's an excellent volleyball player." The boy I spoke of couldn't hit the broad side of a barn.

"I'll do it," she clamored hastily before I could leave.

"Oh, no, I could not possibly ask that of you. You're always partners with-" I paused trying to remember the boy's name, but it wasn't coming to me.

"Justin," she answered curtly.

"Yes, Justin," I replied with a smile threatening to appear on my lips. "I believe it would be unfair to both of you if I were to commandeer you when he's always been such a wonderful partner for you." _He actually enjoys your company for one thing..._

"I'm sure he wouldn't mind at all," she answered. He most certainly _would_ care. I had seen the way he looked at her. I may not find her alluring, but that fellow surely did.

"Well, thank you for your offer, but I couldn't possibly be so rude."

"Oh..." she said dejectedly. For a moment, I felt a tad guilty for causing her to feel that way. "Well," she continued, in a much happier tone, "never mind. It's not like we won't be together at lunch." She swiftly turned, tossing her hair as she went.

For a time, my body refused to move while my brain reexamined our conversation. I had neglected to consider that she could _commandeer_ _me_ after Gym. Now I would be suffering the consequences of my carelessness.

 **00000000000000000000**

Coach Clapp called it a day, sending us scrambling for the locker rooms to change. Stealthily, I attempted to make my way out of gym without attracting the attention of Lauren. But, alas, my luck continued to stay near rock bottom. She stood just outside the boys' locker room, tagging herself along with me.

She led me to a table directly across the room from my regular spot. Grudgingly, I dragged out a chair to sit in, well aware that she would be taking a place by my side.

"Isn't this great?" she announced, unaware of my misery. She began digging into her purse, searching for a mirror to adjust her makeup.

I made a grunting noise of some sort. At that moment, I didn't care if she took it as an agreement or disapproval. Sitting this close to her, alone, for an extended period of time, was not something that gave me pleasure.

Seconds later, Mike Newton took a seat across the table. Now, I wasn't a great fan of the fellow. In fact, I suspected that he had a grudge of some sort against me. Yet, when I saw the spiky-haired boy preparing to sit with us, I suddenly felt like giving him a warm handshake.

"How come you're here by yourself today?" he asked me right away.

"My family wanted to go explore some hiking trail east of here, so they started their weekend a bit early."

His brow furrowed. "And left you behind?"

I gave a casual shrug to indicate my lack of interest. "I'm not much of a fan of the outdoors."

He shook his head, giving a snort of disbelief. "If someone gave me the choice between hiking for three days or going to school, I'd be lacing up my hiking boots right now."

Lauren snapped her compact mirror shut. "Whatever, Mike," she blurted out, crossly. "Not everyone wants to, like, go stomping around through the mud all day. I'm sure Edward would rather do something _much more fun_ around here." She turned her attention to me, simpering. "Wouldn't you?"

"Umm... Actually..." I stammered, trying to come up with a plausible excuse before she invited me anywhere.

She conveniently overlooked my discomfort. "So, what _are_ you doing this weekend?" she persisted.

A valid excuse popped into my head. "Chores," I replied evenly. "There's several jobs around the house my father wanted me to do, and I've been putting them off, so I'll be working all weekend to get them done before they get back home."

Her glossy pink lips puckered out. "That sucks," she pouted.

A few minutes went by before a tall brunette girl with glasses took a seat with us. Shyly, she introduced herself as Angela, a girl that I recognised from my Biology class. A few moments later, I heard the chair beside me being pulled away from the table. I turned to find Jessica preparing to take a seat.

I live with a coven of vampires.

I'm aware of the existence of other supernatural beings that could, potentially, rip me apart, limb by limb if they were so inclined.

Yet, I've never in my life felt as much terror knowing that I was being pinned between these two girls.

Lauren had already shown her interest in me far too clearly. You would have to be blind not to see it. And, Jessica, while she had not spoken to me nearly as often, I felt that she was just as dangerous to my well-being as Lauren.

Jessica, swallowing deeply, pivoted in her seat to face me. "Hi, Edward," she said breathily.

"Hello," I answered smoothly, hoping that my unease was hidden sufficiently.

She continued, in a slightly anxious manner. "My name's Jessica... We go to first period together," she announced hesitantly, as if she thought that I wasn't aware of her existence up until now.

I nodded my head minutely. "I know," I responded.

Her face erupted into a broad, enthusiastic grin. "So... Whatareyoudoingthisweekend?" she asked excitedly in one breath. I silently wondered how she could have managed to say so many words in a span of a nanosecond.

"He's working this weekend," Lauren snapped, rolling her eyes.

"Are you really working _all_ _weekend_?" asked Jessica, the wind now out of her sails.

"Yes," I replied simply.

Lauren made a huffing noise. "What, Jessica?" she coldly began. "That's, like, _literally_ what I just said. Did you think I was lying?"

"No, I was just thinking that it was kinda weird for him to be working _all_ weekend. I thought that, maybe, he was just making up an excuse," responded Jessica, uneasily.

"Whatever," snidely replied Lauren. "Edward wouldn't make something like that up. Would you?" she asked, her frosty eyes leaving Jessica's face to focus upon my own.

Tensely, I ran my hand through my hair. "No. I'll be busy all weekend." And I would be busy- reading, playing the piano...

Jessica's eyes, attracted by my nervous movements, moved upwards to examine my head. "Your hair reminds me of Ryan Seacrest's," she distractedly divulged out of the blue. "You know, the way it looks all intentionally mussed up."

Lauren's head snapped upwards to take in my hair's appearance. "Oh, my god..." she uttered, almost reverently. "I never noticed that before. He _literally_ has Seacrest hair!" The two burst into giggles, suddenly friendly towards one another.

"Ryan Seacrest has hairplugs," declared Mike with a sour expression, glaring at the crown of my head.

Jessica's mouth popped open, offended by his accusation. "No way! That hair is _totally_ real!"

Mike disregarded her objection. "I heard that he won't let anyone get _anywhere_ near his head except for some hairdresser that he swore to secrecy. If word got out about it, he'd lose his job."

"You've seriously gone cray cray, Mike," declared Lauren with finality. "There's no way Ryan's hair is fake."

Mike held up his hands, palms forward. "Hey, I'm just telling you what I heard. If someone were to touch his hair the wrong way it would come right out."

"Well, you must have, like, heard wrong or something," replied Lauren, dismissively.

Jessica eyes widened, sparkling, as she began to bounce subtly in her chair. "Hey! Since Edward and Ryan have practically the same hairstyle, we could, umm, test out Mike's theory."

The image of these two harpies touching any part of my anatomy left me feeling ill. I shook my head, preparing to flee the cafeteria, if necessary. "I don't think-" I began to say before I was cut off by a voice from across the table.

"Did anyone catch _Extreme Makeover_ the other day?" called out Angela, who, up until now, had remained silent during the odd turn of events.

The two girls heads snapped towards Angela. Jessica cried out,, "I totally did! Can you believe what she looked like before the makeover? If I looked like that, I sure wouldn't go on TV!"

"I know, right?" added Lauren. "She had so many wrinkles! It was gross!"

The next five minute's conversation revolved around the defective dressing habits of people they had never met and, likely, never would meet.

I sighed heavily, relief flooding through me.

Glancing back across that table, I caught a small smile tugging on the lips of Angela.

 _Thank you, Angela._ I thought. _At least there's one kind soul here..._

 **00000000000000000000**

"Hey," muttered Jasper at my door. It was now Sunday, and the Cullens had just returned home from their trip. I knew that Alice must have foreseen that there would be a disheartened teenage boy stewing in his room from the fact that Jasper was the first member of the family to greet me. I could almost sense him preparing himself to douse me in calming serenity.

"Hello," I replied in a morose tone. I was standing at my bedroom window, watching a flock of Canadian geese land near the river behind the house.

"So... How'd school go?" Jasper always went straight to the jugular. He was never the sort to drag out conversations.

I took my time in answering him to ensure that I worded my thoughts correctly. "Jasper, did you ever have a day that felt as if The Fates were against you?"

He took a seat on my black leather couch, musing passively. "There _was_ that one time when a newborn ripped my arm off and played 'keep away' with it for twenty miles. I caught up with her eventually, but it was all muddied up and dirty. Then, I had to mend it back to my shoulder while being pursued by the rival coven."

Pinching the bridge of my nose, I replied, "Well, my day went something like that."

Smiling halfheartedly, he said, "That bad?"

I turned away from the window. "Don't get me wrong, some parts of the day were quite tolerable. A few of the students were even a bit more friendly towards me. But, I discovered that I don't understand most of them... Did you know I heard a boy tell his girlfriend that she looked 'sick'? And she took it as a _compliment_?" I recounted to him, wearing a bewildered face. Jasper chuckled lightly but offered no comment. I continued, "Do you know what Jessica Stanley asked me?" Jasper shook his head. "She asked me what music I liked. I told her that I had many, though one of my favorites was _Clair De Lune_. She informed me that she 'had never heard of _her_ before'."

He threw back his head to laugh.

"And then, there was Lauren. She considers herself well-read because she reads every issue of _Teen Vogue_ magazine," I recalled, rolling my eyes from the memory. "Mike Newton informed me of a game he is currently waiting to debut. He described how in the game you can start gang wars, steal cars, and kill random strangers. And he was thrilled that he will be able to do those things himself, virtually, of course, come next month," I recounted, unbelievingly. "If someone from my time were to express interest in going on a killing spree, either real or imaginary, he would have been thrown into an insane asylum."

"The youth of today have been conditioned to accept that violence is an appropriate form of entertainment," Jasper attempted to explain. "We're both from eras where kids were expected to behave like miniature adults, and we did, for the most part. We dressed like adults, we read the books we were told to read, and we were expected to do what our parents said- without arguing. Today it's the adults who want to be kids." He chuckled at the thought. "Nearly everything is geared towards the younger generation. Music, video games, clothes, TV shows, movies- all are heavily influenced by the cultures of teenagers and young adults. Sex and violence are an integral part of today's culture now."

"I understand that times have changed, but have you not noticed how superficial most of them are now?" I questioned, irritated. "I had the _privilege_ ," I spat out the word, "of witnessing a conversation where two shallow individuals grossly criticised a girl from across the room based solely on the way she dressed, insinuating that the girl was lacking in intelligence. I asked them if they knew her personally. They had never met the poor girl."

He folded his arms, resting his index finger against his temple. "Surely there were unpleasant people in your time as well?"

"Of course there were," I quickly replied. "But I spent this weekend thinking over a few things, and I discovered that I've always been a bit of an outsider. Even back in 1918, I sometimes felt like I didn't belong. Now, seeing how most people interact with one another, the feeling is much more pronounced."

"Not everyone today is like that. If you were to interact with more people you would see that for yourself... I think you need a companion," he muttered thoughtfully. I was on the verge of reminding him that I lived with six people, but he did not allow me to speak. "A _human_ companion," he elaborated further.

I snorted out a laugh. Ever since I had revealed my lack of interest in dating, Alice had been attempting to subtly bring up the topic for further discussion. "Not this again. Did Alice put you up to this?" Jasper smiled, telling me that I was correct in that assumption. "Let me explain something to you. I believe that our lives are predestined- it would have been all mapped out long before you were even born. Carlisle insists that if I had stayed in 1918, I would have died right alongside my parents. My life would have ended. That was _my_ destiny- to die in Chicago.

"Yet, by some peculiar twist of events, I avoided death. I found a way here. Now I must stay in this time and endeavor to live. But, would it be just of me to involve myself too deeply in this time, Jasper? What if I were to join some school sporting team? Baseball, perhaps. Imagine if I were given a spot on the team, did fairly well, and a talent scout spotted me. They give me a scholarship to some university so that I would play baseball there. Then, maybe one day, I would be chosen to join the Major Leagues. That sounds wonderful- for me. But, what of the person who would have received that scholarship if I had never come here? Is it fair to him? No, I dare say that it is not. _That_ person belongs here, not me. I would be an interloper.

"Now, taking that same line of thinking, imagine if I were to involve myself with some girl from this time, someone who _belongs_ _here._ Would it be right of me to be with her? To distract her from the search of who she _really_ should be with? I say, no. It would be selfish of me, and destructive to the girl's destiny."

I released a breath, attempting to calm my nerves. "I'm no one's future, Jasper. My future ended decades ago."

We stood looking towards one another, silently, for several moments. He pursed his lips. "Alice doesn't believe that. She thinks that this _is_ your destiny. And, if what she believes is correct, that would mean that you do, in fact, 'belong here'. And, personally, I agree with her. I think you time travelled for a reason. I don't believe in coincidences."

I smiled, crookedly. "And I don't believe it's a _coincidence_ that you are reciting just the right arguments to try to sway me from my beliefs."

He tilted his head to the side, studying me. "Sometimes I wonder if you and Alice are related," he mused aloud. "You always seem to know when she's up to something."

"It's called self-defense, Jasper," I replied, smugly. Tapping the side of my head, "Living with a psychic is dangerous to your mental health if you haven't any weapons."

 **00000000000000000000**

 **A/N- A time jump is up ahead in the next chapter, folks. And, there will be a few surprise visitors, too.**

 **After that, this story will take a turn from mostly sci-fi/humor to slightly more _romantic_ sci-fi/humor... *wink, wink!***

 **Thanks for reading! :-)**


	18. Maneater

**Chapter 18- Maneater**

 **November 10, 2004**

 **00000000000000000000**

Life at school, though mind numbingly boring at times, entered into a more predictable pattern after a short while. For the most part, the students became accustomed to my presence enough where I could come and go without much fanfare.

Even the oafish Mike Newton's attitude towards me changed from full on jealousy to indifference once he ascertained that I was not interested in trespassing onto his dating grounds.

On days when the sun appeared, and I was on my own, I discovered the one table at lunch where both Lauren and Jessica were unwilling to follow me- the nerd table. One of the "nerds", Ben Cheney, sat behind me in Spanish. I found that I preferred listening to Ben's animated descriptions of his favorite martial arts movies over having to endure an hour with the two spiteful girls.

Life at home, on the other hand, remained as hectic as ever.

On Wednesday night, Emmett and Jasper were intently watching a basketball game on TV. I was acting as both a spectator to the game and to the bet the two men had waged. Currently Emmett's team seemed to be at a disadvantage, and Jasper was gloating.

Alice, who was focused on designing Esme's dress for an upcoming event at the local hospital, squealed from across the room, causing all three males in the room to turn our attention from the TV to her. "Kate's coming to visit!" she cheered.

"Who?" I inquired.

"You know," she said, her excitement bubbling over. "The Denali coven from Alaska. They're practically family!"

"Oh, your fellow vegetarian friends," I replied, somewhat apprehensive. I wasn't quite sure how I should react to such information. Months ago, Carlisle had informed me of the existence of the Denali coven- a small group made up of a mated pair and three unattached female vampires. Not only are they fantastically beautiful, but they were said to be quite seductive as well- so much so that the legend of the succubus was thought to be based upon them.

"Yes!" Alice eagerly answered. "We haven't seen them in months. I can't wait for you to meet them. I'm sure that they'll love to hear the details on how you came here." Her bottom lip stuck out slightly, recalling something unpleasant. "Irina never wanted to believe me when I told her about you. She has always been a stickler for the specifics, and since I can't see _everything,_ I couldn't answer all the questions she asked about you. She took that as evidence that I was mistaken."

Her dispirited attitude lasted for approximately five seconds before she shot up the stairs to begin planning on what she would wear for the visit.

Ten minutes later, Carlisle glided down the stairs into the living room. "I just got off the phone with Kate. They're planning on coming for a little visit before they get snowed in."

"That's old news," called out Emmett, disinterestedly, over the noise of the TV. "Alice already told us."

Carlisle sighed. "Of course she did."

I decided to bring up my concerns over the upcoming visit. "Should I find alternative living arrangements while they're here?"

"That shouldn't be necessary," he reassured quickly. "All five of them live as we do. They're very good people." An impish grin appeared upon his face. "And the three sisters are very... _experienced_ at being in close contact with humans. You'll be fine."

 **00000000000000000000**

Three days later, a white SUV pulled into the private driveway of the Cullen property. From the vantage point of the front porch, I could discern the shadowy figures of five individuals in the vehicle.

Alice, standing by my side, grabbed me by the arm, lightly tugging at it. I glanced down at her. Her eyes had that distant look that she sometimes had when she was having a vision.

"Edward," she stated, anxiously. "Umm, remember when Carlisle told you that the Denali sisters were the origin for the succubi stories?"

"Yes," I drawled out. How could I possibly forget something like that?

"Well," Alice continued, "you need to prepare yourself for some... _attention_ from one of them."

"Attention?" I repeated, dumbstruck.

She nodded. "Yeah. Just..." she hesitated for a short time. "Make yourself clear to her and you should be OK."

" _Should be_ OK?" I said, once again reciting her words, but this time my tone was more perturbed than stunned.

Before she could respond, the passenger side door to the SUV popped open, revealing an ivory-skinned, strawberry blonde woman wearing a pair of black skintight leggings and a white knit top. "Carlisle," she intoned, sweetly. "It's so good to see you again!" She opened her arms, enveloping him into a friendly hug.

A pale-gold blonde woman with a kind smile and glowing amber eyes appeared by Esme, giving her a hug, as well.

Just behind her stood a man and woman, both with dark hair and exotically beautiful faces. Emmett swooped in, grabbing the woman in a bear hug, causing her to laugh in a light, carefree manner.

Her partner floated over to Rosalie, grasping her hands within his own. "You look wonderful, as always," he warmly complimented to her. He glanced at Emmett with a playful smile. "And, I see that you're still with that Neanderthal."

Rosalie arched her sculpted brow. "Yes, I am. Somebody has to be the one to finally teach him how to stop grunting and use actual words."

"Hey!" rebuffed Emmett. "I stopped grunting in 1942."

A silvery blonde haired woman, wearing a black miniskirt with heels, walked through the crowd of embracing vampires, heading straight in my direction. She briefly glanced at me before focusing her attention on Alice. Emitting a more mellow reaction in her greeting towards the Cullens, she stopped before us. "I had to come and see for myself if what Carlisle said was true." The woman peeked at me once more. "And he knows everything?" she questioned, wonderingly, to Alice.

"He knows _absolutely_ everything, Irina," Alice replied airily. "We had originally planned on waiting a few days before we told him what we are, but he was too perceptive." She grinned mischievously. "Irina, meet Mr. Know-It-All. Mr. Know-It-All, meet Irina."

I bowed, formally. "Actually, it's Edward," I responded, dryly. "Please excuse the meddlesome, little sprite- she suffers from the unfortunate condition where she believes that it's fine to blurt out anything that pops into her head just because she believes it to be humorous." Alice's exuberant laughter caught the attention of the whole group.

Irina, her topaz eyes flitting between Alice and me, seemed unable to fathom the sibling-like relationship Alice and I had acquired. She slid closer to me, holding out her hand for a handshake. I took her cold palm and briefly shook it. "I apologize if I may seem a little distant or uneasy, Edward," she began. "Alice has been going on about you to us ever since we first meet her years ago, so I guess that this shouldn't be such a surprise to me. It's just... You seem so comfortable together. This has to be the first instance of a human living with vampires, as a family, that has ever occurred."

During her speech, her "sisters" glided closer to us. Irina's demeanor had now thawed enough for her to make introductions. She placed her hand upon the pale-gold blonde woman's shoulder. "Edward, this is my sister Kate." I bowed to the newcomer.

Kate, taking in my formality with a wide grin, said, "It's so nice to _finally_ meet you, Edward."

"Same here," I responded with a small smile.

Turning to her right, Irina looked at the strawberry blonde woman who was examining me with an intrigued expression. "And, this is my sister Tanya," she introduced.

I bowed once more. "Nice to meet you, Tanya."

Tanya unfurled a bright smile. "My... It's been a _long_ time since a man has bowed when greeting me." Her golden eyes sparkled. "I didn't realize that I missed it... until _now_ ," she said, her voice lowering, huskily.

"Now, now Tanya," cut in Kate. "Let's at least make it inside of the house before you make any moves on this kind gentleman."

" _I_ don't need to make the moves, dear sister," Tanya retorted, cheekily, winking in my direction. "My male acquaintances do _all_ the moving."

Alice and I glanced at one another, silently communicating our shared alarm.

It was going to be a _long_ evening.

 **00000000000000000000**

Twenty minutes later, everyone was inside of the house, chatting in the living room.

"Edward," called Esme from across the room. "I was just telling Carmen how well you play the piano. Would you mind playing for her a bit before dinner?"

"It would be my pleasure," I responded, happily. "Anything in particular?"

"Oh, play whatever you'd like," answered Carmen, in a friendly manner.

Musingly, I sat on the piano bench, mentally going through the various songs I could play. A thought struck suddenly, causing my lips to curl up into a smile.

I placed my fingers upon the keys and began to play...

The living room's occupants broke into lighthearted laughter at the song I was playing- _Habanera,_ an aria from the opera _Carmen_.

Eleazar, Carmen's mate, strode up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. "He's playing your song, mi alma. Why are you not performing?" he teased.

She rolled her eyes. "You know very well that I would much rather _listen_ to a song than sing along."

"Sing?" he asked, feigning confusion. "Who said you would be singing?" Twisting Carmen around by her waist to face him, he smirked, and muttered lovingly into her ear, "I meant that you should be dancing." Gazing into each others eyes, they tangoed around the room, deftly dodging their fellow vampires and furniture during their dance.

"There they go again," sighed Tanya, sliding onto the bench beside me. "It's such a chore living with a couple that's so much in love." She paused, watching my fingers move over the keys. "I can't imagine what life must be like for you here. Living with not just one, but three perfectly matched couples!" She shook her head. "It must be very lonely for you."

"It's not so bad," I casually replied. "They all keep me too busy to feel much loneliness."

"I'm glad to hear that you're doing so well." She blew away a stray lock of hair that had covered her left eye. "You know, it feels liberating to be able to finally talk to someone besides family members." Her lips puckered out. "I love them all, I really do, but being stuck in the wilds of Alaska can leave you feeling empty inside if you don't have a partner to share your life with."

I nodded my head. "I imagine living away from civilization _would_ leave you feeling rather lonesome."

"That's an understatement, honey," she replied, scoffingly. "I was _lonesome_ during the reign of Peter the Great. I was _lonesome_ during the Crimean War. I'm positively _desolate_ now."

Imagining what life must be like for an immortal in her position was an image I found to be downright depressing. "That _is_ quite a long time to be by one's self..." I trailed off in thought.

She smiled listlessly. "Yes, it is. I'm hoping to luck up one day and meet Mr. Right, but he's not trying very hard to find me."

"I'm sure he'll come around when the time is right. And, since you have all the time in the world, you needn't worry at all."

"I guess you're right about that." She said nothing more for a while. I changed songs during the silence. "So..." she said soon afterwards. "Tell me about how life here in the twenty-first century is treating you."

It felt strange to be able to speak with someone, besides my family, that not only knew of my time traveling, but also lived at the same time that I had lived. "I'm trying to adjust to it," I replied cautiously.

Her vibrant hair shook vehemently. "Well, you can't just 'adjust' to life here. You need to throw yourself into it. The culture today will knock you down and stomp on your soul if you don't."

I barked out one small laugh at her analogy. "I suppose so... But, living today is so different than it once was. For instance, people rarely stop to enjoy the simple things in life anymore. Like, taking a quiet walk down a path. Or, reading a good book by a fire. Now, people are too busy racing from place to place to even stop to look at their surroundings. I'm fairly certain that if Zeus himself descended from the heavens in a golden chariot pulled by flying horses during rush hour, in any major city, no one would notice unless he were blocking traffic."

Tanya gave a throaty giggle. "Has anyone ever told you how perfectly delicious you are?"

One of my fingers slipped, causing me to miss a note. Rarely did I make a mistake. I saw Alice's surprised expression from across the room.

"Delicious, you say?" I repeated, leerily.

She closely examined my face, wondering at my sudden anxiety. The moment she realized the double meaning of her words, she laughed once more. "I'm sorry, Edward. What I meant to say was that you are a deliciously, _wonderful_ person- not a meal."

"That's a relief," I answered. And it really was- I could breathe again.

 **0000000000000000000**

At seven, I entered the kitchen, alone, to eat dinner. Everyone but myself, Emmett, and Rosalie had left to hunt in the nearby national park. I released a relaxed breath. Though Tanya was a nice woman that was easy to speak with, her flirtatious manner discombobulated me far too much. I was thankful that they would only be staying the night and not longer.

After I had eaten, I decided to work on my essay for U.S. Government class that would be due the next week. Carlisle's office was a nice, quiet area to not only study, but his extensive book collection was convenient as well. I settled into a chair, and began to plan my strategy for the paper...

Hours passed before I extracted my pocket watch, surprised to see that the time was much later than I had anticipated. Slipping the encyclopedia back into its rightful slot on the shelf, I then shut Carlisle's office door and, wearily, climbed the house's third floor staircase.

Opening my bedroom door, I took approximately two steps inside before I experienced a mild heart attack.

There, curled upon my bed, lay Tanya, wearing nothing more than a leopard-print négligé and an amorous smile.

Momentarily, I was rendered speechless, my mouth popped open in shock. I'm sure Emmett would have gotten a nice laugh at my facial expression.

So, I did the only thing I could think of at that moment- I stepped back into the hallway, slamming my door shut behind me.

I paused outside my door, running scenarios through my head. If I were to ask Emmett for advice on handling the situation, he would likely say something about how it was a pity my father didn't explain "the birds and the bees" to me more thoroughly.

The only other choice I had was the one where I had to turn back around and confront the problem.

The problem that was currently on my bed.

Unhurriedly, I reopened the door.

Tanya, though she had not moved from her seductive position, was now frowning instead of simpering. "Edward?" she muttered with a trace of puzzlement in her tone.

I held up my finger, indicating for her to wait a moment, as I walked determinedly towards my walk-in closet. I yanked the white terry cloth robe that I had never had a reason to use before now. I mused for a split second, wondering if Alice had an inkling of my future need for this months ago or if it had just been on sale.

I walked over to my bed, gently handing her the robe. "Put that on, please," I calmly demanded.

She tilted her head questioningly, her eyebrows furrowing. "You want me to cover up?"

"Please," I repeated.

Slowly, she sat up in the bed to slip into the robe. "You know," she said as she put her arms through, "this is the opposite of what I had envisioned I would be doing right now, Edward."

"Why aren't you with the others?" I asked once she had tied the robe tight enough for me to hope it wouldn't pop back open.

A flirtatious smile crept upon her full lips. "I was bored," she purred. "So, I decided to come back and see what you were up to. When I saw that you were studying in the office, I decided to give you a little surprise for all your hard work when you were finished."

I squeezed my eyes shut in an attempt to shut out the mental image she had created. "I believe you have a bit of a misconception, Tanya, of how I feel towards you."

"Oh?" She seemed genuinely surprised.

"Yes," I began gently. "You are undoubtedly a stunning woman, and you could be with nearly any man you desired. And, I'm sure there would be hundreds of men who would like nothing more than to be in my position right now. However, my feelings for you are more... _friendly_ than anything else."

Her head tilted to the side again. "Friendly?"

"Yes," I swiftly answered.

She thought over my words a moment. "Really?" she asked, unbelievingly.

"Yes," I confirmed.

"Humph.." she huffed out. "I've never been in this position before," she announced.

"Neither have I," I drolly remarked. And, surely, I was the only seventeen year old in Forks that could state that he had a bona fide succubus in his room that he was trying to persuade to leave.

She sat still, rethinking the situation. "I thought you were just nervous and inexperienced."

I gave a small snort of amusement. "I can confirm that I am, indeed, both of those things."

Her eyes lit up again. "Well, lucky for you, I'm a very patient teacher, Edward."

 _Mental note- the succubi are persistent creatures..._

"Most assuredly, you are," I patiently remarked, "though that still does not change the fact that I don't feel that way about you. I could never, in good conscience, be with anyone in... _that way_ without mutual devotion." I looked into her eyes. "Do you understand what I'm saying?"

Her golden eyes seemed to lose their joyful exuberance. "Oh..." she mumbled, disappointed.

I hated making her feel less than wanted. "I hope you don't take offense to what I've said."

"No, I don't," she replied. She continued to sit on my bed, scrutinising me. "You _are_ a gentleman, aren't you?" she stated, her tone of voice revealing her awe.

I just shrugged in reply.

Her large, untroubled smile returned. "I'm over a thousand years old, and I think you're more old-fashioned than I _ever_ was," she tittered, into her hand.

I couldn't help but share in her amusement. "I suppose I am."

"Well," she began to say after she stopped laughing, "I'd better leave you to your bed, then." She stood up, walking to the black couch to retrieve her clothing. "I really am sorry about this, Edward."

"It's quite all right. No harm done," I assured her. She began tugging at the robe to return it to me. Quickly, I held up my hand, palm outward, in the sign for "stop". "Consider it a gift." She nodded her head, turned, and walked out of the door.

 **000000000000000000**

The next morning, the two families were bidding their goodbyes to one another.

"You really must come and visit soon," said Kate in the mist of a hug from Alice. Alice seemed too overcome with emotion to respond.

"It was so nice meeting you, Edward," uttered Carmen. "I hope to see you again soon."

"Me, too," I said, smiling.

I felt a chilly palm being placed upon my forearm. "I hope meeting me hasn't traumatized you too much," said Tanya with a self deprecating grin that didn't quite reach her eyes.

"Nonsense," I smiled back. "It was lovely meeting you."

"Good," she replied, the smile now reaching her eyes. "Until next time then." She wrapped an arm around my shoulder, giving a gentle hug before she trotted over to the awaiting SUV.

The Cullens, standing on the driveway, silently watched as the Denali coven drove away.

At the exact moment their vehicle was out of sight, I released a large yawn that I had valiantly tried to suppress.

"How can you be yawning already?" asked Alice with a bewildered expression on her face. "You've only been up for an hour!"

I rubbed my eyes with my fists. "I discovered something about myself last night, Alice. I would much rather stay awake all night than risk falling asleep, unguarded, when there is a succubus in the house." I turned, heading back to the house. "If anyone needs me, I'll be in bed," I called over my shoulder.

 **00000000000000000000**

 **A/N- Next chapter- This story will be entering an uncharted dimension- the Bella Zone!**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	19. You Gimme Fever

**A/N- Please Read- I feel the need to emphasize this now to avoid any possible future confusion. This story is Alternate Universe. Therefore, this will be both similar _and_ vastly different from the books. This story will be following most of the major events from Twilight, however there will be changes. Keep in mind that Edward is a human. He will not be lusting after anyone's blood, of course. Also, some events will be twisted to fit this story (or to my amusement). Some events will be new. Hopefully, once you have read this chapter, you will understand what I'm referring to. And, most importantly, there will be absolutely no Jacob/Bella hanky panky! You have been warned. Now... back to your regularly scheduled story...**

 **Chapter 19- You Gimme Fever**

 **January 18, 2005**

 **00000000000000000000**

Starting after Christmas break, I noticed a distinct change in Alice. She had always been the type of person that seemed to possess enough energy to power the surrounding countryside. You could count on her to be the one person to keep everyone on their toes.

Then, inexplicably, she began walking about the house with a perpetually mystified look upon her face. She would stare off into the void for a time, then, blink her topaz eyes in confusion. When we would address her, she would stare, almost uncomprehendingly, before acknowledging us with a quick nod or simple greeting. This was highly unlike her. At any other time, she wouldn't be able to keep herself from going into great detail over whatever she was thinking over.

For the first couple of days after the change, the rest of the family tried to overlook her abnormal behavior, hoping that she would come to one of us when she was ready to talk. Privately, I spoke to Jasper regarding his wife- he indicated that he was in the dark over her change in behavior as well.

Beginning on the third day, Alice's demeanor gradually changed from mystification to increased awareness of her environment. She began speaking again, though I could sense that she was still caught somewhere between our world and whatever vision she had been viewing.

By the week's end, her behavior changed a final time, from increased awareness to restrained eagerness (which was unusual for her since she rarely restrained herself from anything). And, despite my repeated attempts to extract the information, she insisted that her visions were nothing more than an indication of upcoming changes to our lives, and that there was nothing to worry about.

On the morning of the 18th of January, I was awoken from a deep sleep by someone banging on my bedroom door. The alarm clock on my bedside table read 5:45 a.m., an ungodly hour, even if it _was_ on a school day. Reluctantly, I crawled out of bed, grabbing a t-shirt and slipping it on before I opened the door.

At the instant I opened it, Alice flew inside of the room, running to my closet without even saying a "hello".

"Well, good morning to you, too, Alice," I said, mockingly. I strode over to the opened closet and peeked inside. Alice, at vampire speed, appeared to be examining each and every article of clothing that I possessed. "You're in here a bit early, aren't you?" I asked, leaning against the doorframe. It wasn't unusual for her to help me pick out my clothing for the day, however it was quite strange for her to be _this_ enthusiastic about it.

She slowed down to inspect a shirt more closely. "It's never _too_ early to begin looking your best," she replied, untroubled by my lack of sleep.

"Alice... What are you up to?" I asked, suspicious of her motives.

"What?" she replied, innocently. "All I'm doing is picking out your clothes for the day. What could I possibly be up to, hmm?"

I stroked my jaw, watching for any signs of concealment on her part. "I don't know exactly. It just seems to me that you've been behaving rather strangely lately, and now you're here, in my bedroom closet, almost an hour earlier than usual. I can't help but believe that it might be connected somehow."

She beamed a large smile. "Being paranoid again, Edward?" she taunted.

I rolled my eyes. "Now, you're insulting me, which is only confirming what I had originally thought about you."

She puckered out her lips, pondering on if she should tell the truth or continue with the theatrics. "OK, I'll be honest with you. I think that today is going to be a great day and I'm just excited."

"What kind of a 'great day' are you speaking of?" I asked warily.

"I'm not sure exactly. I have a hunch that you should be prepared for anything that may come your way today." She handed me a long sleeved white shirt and a pair of jeans.

I stared down at the clothing. They were fine enough, but I was unable to say that they were worth the effort of waking up so early. "You woke me up at the crack of dawn just to find this?" I asked incredulously.

"I just thought that this is what you're supposed to wear," she vaguely answered.

"Right," I said, unconvinced by her explanation. "I'm going back to bed now until the alarm goes off."

"No!" she cried pleadingly, tugging at my t-shirt to stop me from falling back into my bed. "Shouldn't you take a shower before school?"

"No, I took one right before bed last night."

Her bright, golden eyes scanned my appearance from my bare feet to the top of my hair. "I think you need to do it again," she declared, solemnly.

"Are you trying to tell me something?" I questioned, smiling at her audacity.

"Yes. I am," she said, pushing me into the bathroom. "Go shower again. Follow the directions on the shampoo bottle. Lather, rinse, repeat!" she trilled. "And don't forget to use the conditioner!" she instructed before slamming the door behind her.

 **00000000000000000000**

It was a cold, drizzly day- which is to say, it was a perfectly typical day on the Olympic peninsula.

Normally, I ignored the murmurings and gossiping of the students in the mornings, but today I detected an undercurrent of anticipation emanating from them that left me feeling a tad bit curious as to the cause.

"She's got really long brown hair, too," I overheard Rob Sawyer whispering to his neighbor. "Pretty cute if you ask me."

"Too bad she's Chief Swan's," chuckled the boy sitting in front of him. "If a guy were to ask her out on a date, her dad would probably have the whole Forks Police department trail them."

"Yeah," agreed Rob, snorting out a laugh, "all three of them."

Oh, yes, the new student. Last week, when the news spread that Chief Charlie Swan's daughter would be moving here from Phoenix, the listless students of Forks High immediately began to speculate on what this Isabella Swan would be like.

Poor Isabella had become the talk of the school before she had even set foot here.

Sometime during second period Trigonometry, I began feeling slightly under the weather. By third period, I was downright drained of any energy that I may have possessed from this morning.

At the sound of the bell, I grabbed my books and headed out of the door. Standing just outside of the room was Alice. It was highly unusual for her to meet me between classes. I immediately noticed that her earlier eager expression had now been replaced by one of concern.

"Take this," she demanded, neglecting to explain herself as she thrust a bottle of orange juice and two aspirins into my hand.

"Why?" I asked, frowning.

"You're coming down with something, so you need to take this to try to keep from getting any sicker," she explained.

"Well, if I'm sick, maybe I should go ahead and go back home," I replied thoughtfully.

"No!" she cried, suddenly distressed. She took two breaths, trying to calm down. "I mean... No, you can't do that today. There's a pop quiz in Spanish, and you shouldn't miss it, if you can."

"Oh, yes. I suppose you're right," I recalled as I popped the pills into my mouth.

It was volleyball day in Gym. Alice, who insisted that I shouldn't overwork myself, convinced Coach Clapp that I was too ill to participate and that I should sit on the bench today. Sometimes it was convient to have a busybody on your side. _Sometimes_.

An hour later, Alice and I headed towards the school cafeteria, meeting up with the others just outside of the doors.

"What should we get today?" whispered Emmett beside me in the lunch line.

I glanced briefly at the choices. "It all looks OK today. Pick anything."

"Isn't there anything you'd want in particular?" he questioned.

"No, I'm not feeling very hungry right now." I grabbed a plain bagel and water, and headed to our normal table.

We all seemed more quiet today than usual. Even Emmett, who normally was the most talkative, after Alice, of course, seemed to be more subdued than usual. Both he and Alice kept shooting concerned looks my way.

Jasper seemed to be suffering as much as me today. His normally mild expression was marred by a distinct frown.

"Bad day, Jasper?" I asked, tiredly.

He nodded his pale blonde head almost imperceptibly. "I guess you can say that. The emotional state of the room is messing with me. Must be because of the new girl."

I let out a long, exasperated breath. The students here were truly ridiculous. Obsessing over the chief's daughter just because she was something new to look at.

Seemingly all at once, an odd sensation overwhelmed my senses. The fine hairs on the back of my neck stood up, and I had the uncontrollable urge to look across the room. The sight that I beheld caused my breath to catch.

A pair of luminous brown eyes that seemed to pierce down to my soul.

I spun my head back around, in an attempt to escape from the peculiar sensation those eyes had upon me. I felt exposed- vulnerable to an uncomfortable degree.

I forced my head to look down at my tray, noticing that I had yet to eat anything. I picked up the bagel, tearing it into pieces absentmindedly. The scent of the bagel, which I usually would willingly consume, was making me feel a bit nauseous, so I soon abandoned the attempt at eating altogether.

My mind seemed unable to forget those eyes that had affected me so deeply. I knew that it was ludicrous of me to be so interested in a pair of ordinary eyes.

But, like Lot's wife who was warned to not look back upon the destruction of Sodom, I, too found myself unable to resist another peek.

I turned and again met the gaze of those same dark eyes, though this time, they swiftly glanced away a moment after they registered that I was staring back.

The eyes belonged to a face that I had never seen before. This must be the new girl. Isabella.

Her large, expressive eyes, creamy white skin, and rosy cheeks reminded me of a painting of some Greek dryad. She even possessed the long brown hair that you would imagine a forest nymph would have.

She sat slightly hunched over, and her eyes continuously seemed to flick around the room. Her bottom lip was being unconsciously chewed by her front teeth. I couldn't help but think that she was unhappy with all the attention the students were throwing at her. Her demeanor put me in mind of some frightened woodland creature, aware of danger nearby, but unwilling to run away and expose itself any further.

I took a moment to look about the room. Most of the people in the cafeteria appeared to be intrigued with her. Students were openly gawking her way, whispering to one another

Jessica Stanley was sitting next to the new girl, gossiping about the Cullens, no doubt, by the way her eyes kept surreptitiously peeking towards our table. Her unwanted infatuation towards me raged on, despite my repeated attempts to smother her ardour. I had almost exhausted my supply of excuses. Before long I would be repeating them. I sincerely hoped she wouldn't notice.

Unlike Jessica, Lauren Mallory had given up on me after two months of heavy effort. She would still throw a flirtatious greeting at me, but no longer did she attempt much more than that. Her sights were now set upon another boy, Tyler Crowley, who had a bright smile and easygoing manner, though his intellect seemed to be severely lacking.

Lauren, sitting at a table across the room, glared coldly towards Isabella. It wasn't difficult to discern that the new girl's arrival had brought forth Lauren's wrath. Inwardly, I seethed, irritated at how the shrewish Lauren could show so much animosity towards someone she couldn't possibly know anything about. Her face was green with envy, a color that I previously thought was all but impossible for a human to exhibit.

Mike Newton, two tables away, was keeping watch of the girl, as well, except his demeanor suggested that he felt drawn towards her. I rolled my eyes. The thought of him "claiming" yet another female for his imaginary harem disgusted me.

"Shall we?" Rosalie said, bringing me out of my reverie. All five of us grabbed our trays of uneaten food, tossing the contents into the nearby trash bin, and left the cafeteria.

Arriving early to Biology, I plopped onto my seat and dropped my books upon my table. I tried to hold in a moan. I was beginning to feel _very_ unwell.

Just before the bell rang to indicate the beginning of class, Angela Weber walked in with the new girl, Isabella. Once again, I noticed how uncomfortable she seemed at the attention the students were giving her. I caught a glimpse of that imbecilic Mike as his face registered her arrival. His smile turned enthusiastic, and perhaps a bit predatory at the sight of her.

Isabella, clutching a slip of paper, made her way down the aisle towards Mr. Banner. Just as she was passing my table, our eyes crossed and held. Again, I felt the same strange sensation from earlier, and, involuntary, my brows furrowed slightly, questioning the cause. A split second later, she stumbled over a book that had been carelessly placed on the floor, forcing her to catch herself from falling by grabbing onto a neighboring table. Carrie Laird, sitting across from me, giggled at the girl's misfortune.

Mr. Banner briefly studied the paper that Isabella had given him, signing it quickly.

There was but one vacant seat in the room- the one beside my own. I reached out, grabbing my books, and dragged them to my side of the table to allow her room to sit. A few moments later, from the corner of my eye, I saw her tentatively take a seat beside me.

I hesitantly tilted my head in her direction to get a better look at her. She must have had a similar plan, because she did the same, turning her head towards me at the same moment.

Her large eyes widened even further, surprised at being caught staring, perhaps. She swiftly flipped her head towards the front of the room, focused now upon Mr. Banner.

I gruffly sighed, baffled by why I was feeling so strange today.

The hour dragged on, painfully slow.

I could feel myself plunging further into sickness. Half-way through class, I realized that my skin was clammy and my muscles felt sore.

When I saw the clock on the wall inch towards the end of the hour, I would have cheered if it weren't for the fact that the room now felt as if it were spinning- forcing me to lean forward against the table to attempt to steady myself. It felt as if I were on a tiny rowboat on a stormy sea. I couldn't wait until I could get out of there.

"Are you OK?" I heard a soft voice whisper nearby. I turned my head in the direction I thought the voice came from. I tried to focus my attention on its owner.

Her eyes seemed to bore themselves into mine.

I opened my mouth, intending to tell her that I was fine.

Instead, a wave of nausea hit me with such force that I found myself unable to speak. I clenched my jaw tightly, squeezing my eyes shut.

The bell rang.

Without a word, I raced out of class, dodging the students that blocked my path to the boys' bathroom. I ran into an unoccupied stall, emptying the contents of my stomach into the toilet.

Not long afterwards, a light tapping on the door of my stall alerted me that I was not alone.

"You all right in there?" I heard Emmett ask on the other side.

I reached out to flush the evidence of my sickness away. "Not particularly," I groaned.

He opened the door, looking down at my crumpled form on the floor. "Geez, you look terrible," he brightly observed.

All I could do in reply was moan.

"Come on," he said, bending down to grab me by the waist, "let's get you to the office."

"I can't," I said, attempting to sound defiant. "I have to get to Spanish."

"There's no way you can go to class looking like this, man," he said, his eyes scanning me thoroughly. "Alice sent me in here to drag you to the office, and that's what I'm going to do if you don't start cooperating."

I rose up from the floor, noting how my feet seemed to no longer belong to me. I took three steps, and probably would have fallen face-first onto the cold, tile floor if it hadn't been for Emmett catching me. "I suppose it _would_ be best if I were to go home," I announced, resignedly.

Emmett shook his head in amusement, softly chuckling. "I _suppose_ so, too," he teased.

Passing the mirror, I groaned when I saw my reflection. My eyes were drooping and glassy. Even my hair, which was always in a state of mild chaos, now seemed to be a downright disaster.

Entering the school office, Mrs. Cope, the secretary, took in my appearance, for a brief moment, with silent horror. Her eyes widened with concern. Her mouth agape.

"We have a sick student here, Mrs. Cope," Emmett declared as he busted in behind me.

She glanced at him for a moment uneasily, before returning her attention to me. "Yes, I can see that. Do you need me to call your parents to pick you up, Edward?"

"That's OK," said Emmett relaxedly. "We already called her, but she's out of town. If it's all right, I was going to take him home."

Mrs. Cope stood there momentarily, secretly peeking at Emmett, possibly unsure if she should take his word or not concerning Esme's inability to pick me up. After a brief deliberation, she rapidly bobbed her head. "I'll send an excuse for each of you to your teacher." She turned a sympathetic eye to me. "You get better soon, Edward."

At my car stood Alice, Jasper, and Rosalie. Alice had my books, which I had abandoned in my haste to leave Biology, tucked at her side.

"What are you doing out of class?" I questioned, bewildered.

She looked at me askance. "You thought we'd stay at school when you obviously need our help?"

"You're overreacting," I said, attempting to sound stoic. "I just need to rest for a little while."

Rosalie, who was never averse to throwing out an insult where it would do the most good, turned her attention to me. "If we're just 'overreacting', maybe you should notify your own body to that information first. You look like a zombie. And your skin is almost as pale as ours."

"Come on," Alice said, encouragingly, "let's get you home." She began to walk to the driver's side of my car.

"Dear god, Alice," I moaned. "You are _not_ driving me home."

Her face scrunched up, irritated. "There's no way you could drive yourself, Edward. You can barely walk in a straight line!"

I glared at her. "It wasn't my intention to drive. It's just that I don't believe my body could handle having _you_ behind the wheel today." She was, by far, the most erratic, unpredictable driver ever to grace the roads.

"Are you _still_ acting like I can't drive?' she asked, crossly.

"Would you like test my endurance?" I challenged. "See for yourself what would happen."

Alice peered off into space, viewing the immediate future. Her face crinkled in disgust. "Eww..." she cried out.

"That's what I thought," I grumbled. "Emmett can drive." With a sigh, she reached out to open the back door. "Oh, and Alice? I don't believe today constitutes as a 'great day'," I said, recalling her prediction from this morning.

All I received as a response from her was a smile.

 **00000000000000000000**

"His fever seems to be getting worse," remarked Esme from beside my bed. Since the moment my car pulled up at the house, she had been at my side, fussing over me. I felt so out of sorts that I was unable to relieve her anxiety. I barely had the strength to speak. "Are you sure we're doing this right?"

"It's only 100.8," said Rosalie from the foot of the bed.

Esme jammed her thumbnail into her mouth. "Oh, I can't stand seeing him like this," she said, fretfully. "I feel so helpless. I hope Carlisle gets here soon."

"Esme, stop worrying so much. I can handle this until he gets home. This is just the beginning stages of the flu," consoled Rosalie, gently. I privately wondered if this was a sign that I was hallucinating. Rosalie is _never_ gentle.

"But he won't eat anything!" Esme cried out, frustrated. "How is he going to heal if he won't eat?"

"It's perfectly normal for humans to stop eating as much when they are sick. We just need to make sure he drinks enough fluids until he gets his appetite back."

I heard a boisterous laugh from across the room. "Maybe we should hook him up to an IV of chicken broth," joked Emmett.

Rosalie shot a menacing look towards Emmett. "You have five seconds to leave this room. If after that time, you are still here, I will be wearing an ankle length flannel nightgown every night for the rest of the week... _Flannel.._. You got that?" she threatened.

Emmett disappeared almost instantaneously.

"Moron," she muttered under her breath.

Alice, who had been strangely untalkative, sat, curled up on my black leather couch. "Carlisle will be home with the medicine in thirty minutes."

"Thank goodness," Esme sighed, relieved by the news.

A short time later, Carlisle came home, entering into "doctor mode" as soon as he stepped into my room.

"Any changes?" he asked Rosalie.

"No, he's been drifting in and out of sleep. Temperature has been holding steady. Heart rate's been normal."

"Will he be all right?" Esme asked after he had completed his examination of me.

"Of course he will," Carlisle reassured her. "It's just a mild case of the flu. If he takes his medicine twice a day, he'll probably be feeling better in a couple of days."

"There's no way you can heal him quicker than that?" asked Alice, probingly.

"Unfortunately, no," he answered. "Even after the fever subsides, he'll probably be feeling weak for a few days more. I think it's safe to say that he won't be going back to school for a while."

Alice crossed her arms, petulantly, as a child might after being told that she would, in fact, _not_ be going to the amusement park that day.

That night, I tossed and turned in my bed, unable to stay comfortable long enough to fall into a deep sleep.

At two o'clock in the morning, Carlisle came to check on my progress, noting that my fever had went up by a few degrees. He pulled me up into a sitting position, encouraging me to drink the whole glass of water with the two aspirins he had handed to me.

Not long after he left, the medicine must have kicked in, lowering my fever enough for me to relax and fall asleep.

In my dreams, I was standing beside a deep, dark pool surrounded by a desert of pure white sand. I bent over the edge of the water, attempting to peek down into its depths. I could see my reflection mirrored back to me. There was an expression I had never seen before on my face that I was unable to identify. Somehow, I lost my balance, falling into the pool's dark water. I struggled, vainly trying to swim back to shore.

Just before I awoke, I gave up the fight and sank beneath the water.

 **00000000000000000000**

 **A/N- Do you see what I mean about twisting the story?**

 **Blood lust? No.**

 **Complete humiliation in front of the new girl? Yes.**

 **Poor Edward! :-(**

 **Thanks for reading! :-)**


	20. She Blinded Me With Science

**Chapter 20- She Blinded Me With Science**

 _ **It's poetry in motion**_

 _ **She turned her tender eyes to me**_

 _ **As deep as any ocean**_  
 _ **As sweet as any harmony**_

 _ **But she blinded me with science**_  
 _ **She blinded me with science**_

 _ **And failed me in biology**_

 _ **\- Thomas Dolby**_

 **January 24, 2005**

 **00000000000000000000**

"Are you sure you feel up to this?" Esme asked me for the second time this morning.

For nearly three days I had grappled with extreme weakness and fever. And, though it was only a mild case of the "flu", it was maddening to be stuck in bed for hours on end. By Thursday, the fever had passed, but the body aches lasted for two more days. It was now Monday, and I couldn't wait to get back to school.

Esme had driven me nearly insane with her excessive worrying over my health. Evidently, seeing me in a semi-helpless state of sickness brought out her "mothering" instincts to a new, worrisome high. She was constantly offering me food. Continuously asking if I needed more water. And, most vexing, she became excessively concerned over my temperature- anything over 98.9 degrees sent her into a fretful state. And, I'm fairly sure she would have camped right outside my bedroom door if she thought I wouldn't have noticed.

"I'm positive," I firmly answered, in between bites of my breakfast. "I feel much better. Besides, if I don't go today I'll just get further behind." Alice had diligently picked up my homework assignments from each of my classes, though I still cringed when I imagined all that I had missed in class.

"And," added Alice from across the table, "if he misses today I'm pretty sure that Jessica Stanley will don a black dress and veil. She looked so devastated last week when you weren't at school that even _I_ felt a little sorry for her."

The lovely piece of bacon that I had been on the verge of taking a bite from suddenly did not seem very appetizing. I dropped it back onto my plate. "I presume that you _do_ understand that you're only encouraging me to stay home today?" I asked, pointedly.

Her lips curled into a sly grin. "Well, for your information, Edward, I think staying at home would be a wonderful idea for you... I had a vision Friday of Jessica asking around for your address. She wanted to bring you some 'get-well-soon' gifts... And, fluff your pillow... And, hold your hand... And, give you a great, big ki-."

My arm shot out across the table, covering her mouth. "Do me a favor, Alice - don't finish that sentence. My stomach can't handle that yet."

She nodded her head, giggling at me, as I removed my hand from her mouth.

After breakfast, we headed to school in my car. And, despite the morning chill, it felt liberating to finally leave the confines of the house. Even Alice seemed thrilled.

I arrived to my first period Government class a few minutes early to turn in my assignments from the past week. Mr. Jefferson took them without any fanfare or criticisms, so I made my way to my desk towards the back of the room.

A minute before the bell rang, Jessica entered the room- her face brightening at the sight of me. She then rushed to drop her books onto her desk, and immediately stepped over to me.

Inwardly, I prepared myself for the onslaught.

"Hi, Edward!" she excitedly exclaimed.

"Good morning," I replied politely, but without much enthusiasm.

"What happened to you last week? You were gone forever!"

I frowned at the memory. "I acquired a particularly unpleasant case of the 'flu' and had to stay home."

Jessica's face became aghast at my confession. "You should have called me! Next time you're going to be out so long, let me know! I gave you my number, right?"

"Yes, you gave it to me," I confirmed. I just didn't know where it was... Or cared.

She became even more animated. "Good. Cause you know, you can call me anytime, Edward, not just when you're sick."

"Uh huh," I uncomfortably grunted.

She continued, unaware of my discomfort. "Cause, if you're ever bored or something, you can call me and I'll _totally_ find something fun for us to do."

"Thank you, but I'll be working on catching up on all the homework that I missed during my absence. I doubt I'll have any free time for a while."

"That's right! I totally forgot all about that." She appeared disappointed for a few, very brief, seconds. "I know! I can help you! You can come over to my house after school and we can work together. I can help you catch back up... My parents will be at work until six," she added in a lowered voice that only I would be able to hear.

Instinctively, my head began to shake in the negative. "I'm sure that won't be necessary, Jessica. I _really_ should do the work on my own."

"Yeah, I guess you're right..." she said, her earlier enthusiasm deflated, right before Mr. Jefferson called for class to begin.

Once she walked back to her desk, I released a relieved breath.

I silently pondered if people on death row feel this way after being pardoned?

As soon as class ended, I quickly grabbed my books and stepped outside into a world slowly being covered in white.

Homesickness overcame me.

Winter snow and Chicago seemed to go hand in hand. This was the time of year in Chicago where you dealt with snowdrifts and frostbite. I doubt eighty-odd years of passing time changed that.

There were so many memories of my old life that I hadn't thought of in months that I, momentarily, felt guilty. Sledding down the hill at the park that was right down the street from my house. Martha salting the steps so no one would slip on the ice. Mother and I building a snowman in the front yard while Father tried to remove the built-up ice on our car's windshield. Visiting my grandparents at Christmas, and feeding their horse carrots before he pulled the carriage to church services.

It hurt to recall all of those memories.

And, paradoxically, it hurt that I didn't think of them more.

 **00000000000000000000**

"Emmett Cullen, I swear that if you so much as sling one drop of that dirty ice at me, you and your precious Jeep will pay dearly," growled Rosalie. The snow was still falling as we were walking to the cafeteria. Emmett and Jasper were obliviously lobbing slushballs at one another, smiling all the while.

"I promise I won't hit you," he vowed to her. An evil grin crept onto his face as he peeked at me. "Though, I can't say the same for everyone else," he said in an ominous tone.

Alice halted mid-stride- a vision overtaking her senses. "Oh, no you don't, Emmett," she admonished. "Don't even think about it. Esme will have your head if you get Edward dripping wet after he just recovered from the flu."

His face fell, disappointed that I could not be a target. Jasper took the opportunity to smash a snowball directly into his face.

Minutes later, seating ourselves at our normal table, the family began their charade of eating while I grabbed the pizza slice that Emmett had on his tray.

"Hey!" he bellowed with mock outrage. The arrangement, where I take what I want from their trays to assist them in perpetuating the illusion that vampires eat, continued on, but with a twist. Emmett enjoyed creating the impression that I was a lunch tray thief.

"I'm doing you a valuable service," I said before taking a bite. "This would just go straight to your hips. You should be thanking me."

Alice dropped the fork that she had been previously poking her baked potato with and straightened herself up. Affixing a large grin, she began giggling uncontrollably.

"What's wrong with Alice?" Emmett asked me in a low voice.

"Maybe she's learned to appreciate my subtle humor... Or, she has finally went off the deep end," I responded dryly, causing Emmett to chuckle and Jasper to smirk. Rosalie was too intrigued by her refection from the spoon she held in her hand to join our conversation.

Alice, snapping out of her humor, stared at me with disdain. "I should take offence to that remark, Edward, but I will instead be gracious and forgive you."

"Lucky me. What were you laughing at anyway?"

"Oh, nothing really. I was just seeing something funny."

"And what would that be?" I asked curiously.

"I can't explain it," she quickly muttered. "You'll have to be there to get it."

"I think you mean ' _you would_ '-" I began to say before I experienced that same odd feeling of being watched that I had felt last week.

My head instinctively swung to the left and gazed across the room, once again catching the eyes of Isabella Swan looking this way. Almost immediately, she turned her body to face Jessica, who sat beside her.

"What are you looking at?" I heard Emmett say in my ear.

"Nothing," I answered smoothly. I turned my attention back to eating and away from the dark eyes across the cafeteria.

"Well, 'nothing' is looking right back you," he chuckled in my ear.

Without a thought, my head snapped back to look across the room. Though, instead of meeting the deep, dark eyes of the new girl, I met another pair of eyes. Eyes that belonged to Jessica Stanley. The Jessica Stanley that now believed that I was interested enough to look at her like Romeo at the ball where he first saw Juliet.

At the sight of me looking her way, she began to wave enthusiastically back at me. I managed to give her a tepid nod of acknowledgement.

Frustrated, I turned back to my table. "Thank you, Emmett," I grumbled. "Now she thinks I sneak peeks at her in my spare time."

"Why are you mad at me? _You_ were the one staring at her in the first place," he questioned, unable to understand my irritation.

"I wasn't looking at the Stanley girl," I huffed. "I saw the new girl and it reminded me of something that happened last Tuesday."

Emmett still felt "in the dark" about my explanation. "The day you got sick? What does she have to do with anything?"

"She's my new lab partner in Biology," I explained. "Last week, during class, she noticed that I wasn't feeling very well and she asked if I was all right. I was in the process of answering her when I almost..." I paused to lower my voice. "You know, right in front of her."

Emmett's eyes squinted together, trying to decipher what I just said. In a few moments, his face lit up in understanding. "Oh. I get it. You almost barfed in front of the whole classroom and you're embarrassed."

I sighed, taking my time in confirming his statement. "I suppose that's an oversimplified way of saying it, but yes I am."

In response to my anxiety, Emmett shrugged his broad shoulders. "So what? You possibly grossed her out. Big deal. It's not the end of the world."

"You forget that I come from a time where polite society simply did not refer to the crude functions of the human body in any way, shape, or form."

He laughed at my discomfiture. "Well, times have changed, buddy. Get over it. No one's going to fault you for getting sick."

"You may be right about that, but that doesn't excuse the fact that I had to run out of the room right after the new girl spoke to me. It was rude."

He stared at me, amused by my "old-fashioned" ways. "You worry too much, you know that? Tell her 'sorry', or whatever it is that you fuddy-duddies say, then move on!"

"I suppose you're right," I allowed after a few moments of thought.

Smiling broadly, he announced, "See? I'm brilliant. Don't forget that."

 **00000000000000000000**

After lunch, I was one of the last to enter Biology class. The new girl, Isabella, was already seated at the table. She was looking towards the front of the room, perhaps watching Mr. Banner as he gathered the supplies for today's class assignment.

Gingerly, I lowered myself into my seat, and looked her way. She never turned to acknowledge my presence. Either she was too shy, or she felt so repulsed from her past interaction with me that she felt the need to shut me out from her world altogether.

I cleared my throat, hoping to get her attention. It worked. Her face tilted my way just enough where I could speak directly to her.

"Hello," I said to her in the most polite voice I could produce. "I'm Edward Masen. You must be Isabella."

Biting her bottom lip, she seemed confused for a moment before speaking. "Bella," she muttered in a subdued voice.

"What?" I asked, momentarily confused by her statement.

"It's, um..." she paused a moment. "I prefer Bella."

"Oh," I responded awkwardly.

My eyes glanced away, nervously, for a moment before finding their way back to her face. Our gazes locked. My mind, which I normally pride myself upon its ability to form intelligible words, apparently had abandoned me completely. I couldn't find anything in my head to say to this girl.

The voice of Mr. Banner broke the spell that had overtaken me, allowing my eyes to flick away from the stranger beside me. From the front of the room, he explained today's lab assignment- each table was to organize onion root tip cells into their stages of mitosis and label them. The assignment sounded simple enough to me- though, by judging the expressions on a vast majority of my classmates' faces, most would not agree with my assessment.

I took a calming breath, then, angling my chair to face her, I affixed a lopsided smile. "Umm..Ladies first?" I said while pointing to the box of slides on the table.

Instead of giving me a response, her chocolate-brown eyes widened infinitesimally.

The seconds ticked by, and I became progressively more uneasy by her extended silence. Suddenly, I began to wonder if I had offended her somehow.

 _Perhaps she's insulted by my offer of "ladies first"_ , I thought to myself.

I had read about about how some modern day women objected to chivalry. A _feminist_ , if my memory served me correctly...

"Sure," I heard her reply, awakening me from my thoughts. She reached out with her small hand and grabbed a slide. Flicking it under the microscope, she studied the slide for mere seconds. Suddenly, she straightened herself up into a confident posture. "Prophase," she announced as she reached to remove the slide.

 _Surely she couldn't have examined it that quickly._

"May I take a look as well?" I asked. I wasn't willing to risk flunking this assignment just because the girl gave self-assured answers...

Impulsively, I reached out to stop her from removing the slide. My hand made contact with hers- small, soft. And cool to the touch. Of course, they weren't as cold as a vampire's marble-like hand, but they seemed to be colder than they should be.

Maybe she was cold. She was wearing a thick off-white sweater, but perhaps it wasn't enough to keep her warm...

My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of her releasing a breath, snapping me back to reality.

A reality where I still held her hand hostage on a microscope.

"Excuse me," I quickly muttered, embarrassed by my forgetfulness, as I dropped my hand from hers.

Slowly, she moved her hand away from the microscope, avoiding my eyes by looking downwards at the table. I pulled the microscope closer to me, and peered into the eyepiece. I studied the slide more thoroughly than she did, but I quickly determined that she had been correct.

I straightened myself up, and gave a small smile. "Prophase it is," I said aloud, writing the answer down upon the paper. Once I finished, I looked back at her. "Next slide?" I suggested.

Without a word, she switched slides, examining it briefly, but, yet again, correctly. I then double-checked her assessment before writing it down. We followed the same process until we had completed the assignment in just a few minutes.

Now we were in the position of having nothing to do until the rest of the class finished their work.

My earlier conversation with Emmett flooded back to me. I didn't want anyone to view me as someone to pity or look down upon.

And I found that I did not like to think that Bella's only impression of me was the one where I ran away...

But, first things first, I wanted to seek forgiveness.

I spoke up. "I... want to apologize for the way I left the other day. Normally I wouldn't run off after someone speaks to me."

Her eyes expressed surprise. "Oh, you don't need to apologize to me. I understand. You weren't feeling well. It could happen to anyone."

"Well, regardless, I apologize."

"Really, it's OK." She paused. "So, I guess you're feeling better now?"

"Yes, much better," I confirmed.

She nodded her head nervously. She opened her mouth, almost seeming to be fighting within herself for some reason. "Were you able to understand the notes?"

 _Huh?_

"What notes?" I asked bewildered.

"The Biology class notes. I was the one that wrote them," she said softly.

Alice had given me notes from this class, though I hadn't considered where they had come from. "Oh, I didn't realize that they were yours. Thank you, they were very helpful."

Again, Bella seemed to want to ask a question, but was unsure of how she should ask. "Your sister didn't tell you?" she eventually said.

"Didn't tell me what exactly?" I asked, confused.

"That they were from me," she announced.

I had assumed that the notes were from some random student and that Mr. Banner had handled the arranging and photocopying. Apparently, I was wrong. Alice was behind it all.

"You spoke with my sister?" She nodded her head. "The one that runs around as if she just ingested a few dozen cupfuls of coffee?"

The corner of Bella's lip tilted up. "Yeah."

 _Of course._

 _Why didn't she say anything?_

"It must have slipped her mind," I said with a faux laugh, attempting to cover up my alarm. I found it highly doubtful that the meddlesome clairvoyant vampire with perfect recall "forgot" to mention this to me.

"She's very...energetic," said Bella, thoughtfully.

"I can think of a few other choice words that describe her right now," I muttered under my breath. Out loud, I said, "I hope you didn't go into any trouble."

"No. Alice did nearly everything. All I did was listen to Mr. Banner and wrote down what he said."

"I don't mean to pry, but did Mr. Banner ask for you to take the notes?"

"Oh, it was Alice. She asked me Wednesday morning before school if I could help her out until you got back."

Yes. Something was definitely up. Alice never seeks anyone out for "help". And, I was the only human she spoke with regularly. The fact that Alice not only sought Bella out, but would have interacted with her on a daily basis left me suspicious.

But, I decided to drop the subject matter for now. No need in encouraging Bella in asking questions regarding the Cullens that I would need to lie about.

"So... How has life been for you now that you're living in Forks?" I queried after a moment.

"It's different," she answered evasively. She was attempting to avoid the question by answering with a simple but unrevealing response. I often used that strategy myself when lying.

Though, the small smile that appeared on my face was genuine.

"So, what you're really saying, is that you hate it," I confidently declared.

She shook her head, trying to deny my words. "I don't _hate_ it..." she said quickly. I arched a brow, indicating my doubt. She watched my reaction, blank-faced, for a moment, before she released a sigh. "Well, I guess you _could_ say that I do hate certain things about it."

I nodded my head encouragingly. "Such as?"

Musing quietly for a brief time, she said, "The cold. The constant rain showers. The fact that the sun never shines here. The mud that gets stuck on the bottom of your boots. The puddles that are everywhere."

I tried to keep a straight face. "Do you realize that you basically just described the city's tourist brochure?"

Her expression turned to exaggerated shock. "People come here willingly?"

I barked out an amused laugh. "On occasion, or so I'm told." She smiled in return.

My curiosity began burning hotly as I thought over what she had said. She obviously hated living here. Yet, nevertheless, here she was. I wanted to know why.

"I take it that you didn't. Come here willingly, that is," I questioned, gently.

Suddenly, she seemed too uncomfortable to answer my question. She returned to the task of biting her bottom lip. A few moments passed before a look of resignation appeared on her face. "Yes and no. It's kind of complicated," she hesitantly replied.

"Complicated you say?" I quipped with a small smile. She believed that _her_ life was too complicated for anyone to understand? Try traveling into the future to live with a household of dysfunctional vampires... "I'm not exactly a stranger to those types of situations myself," I admitted to her reassuringly.

She sat still for a time, just watching me. Whatever she saw there must have convinced her of my sincerity. "My mother remarried," she quietly explained.

"I see... And he was one of those evil stepfathers you read about in a Dickens novel?"

She tried, and failed, to fight off a smile. "Umm, no. Phil is a pretty nice guy. He's good for her."

"Then why did you leave?"

The smile faded from her face. "Phil travels a lot around the country for his job. Mom would stay at home with me, but I could see that she missed him. I didn't feel right about forcing her to stay with me when she really needed to be with him. So... I moved here to keep Charlie company."

"What you're saying is that you moved from one of the driest places on Earth to the wettest place on Earth just to please your mother and her new husband?"

"I wouldn't say it like that... It's more like I'm giving them the ability to go wherever they please without having to worry about me as much."

Bella left me speechless. She would rather live in a place she despises than feel that she is a burden upon her mother. I had never met anyone more altruistic, more selfless, than this girl.

"I'm sure you're wrong there," I began, slowly, forming my thoughts. "I imagine that your mother will worry about you no matter where you are. I don't believe it's possible for love to cease just because you cross state lines."

Her face, inexplicably, blushed, causing her cheeks to turn a darker shade of pink than they usually were. Nervously, her eyes turned down to look at her opened notebook.

I opened my mouth, on the verge of asking her another question, when Mr. Banner called for everyone's attention. Reluctantly, I turned my head to face him, but not before I noticed the hostile glare coming from Mike Newton from across the room.

I should have anticipated that the boy would feel threatened today. He had previously shown his jealous nature numerous times over girls that neither one of us had any romantic interest in.

Now, this girl, that I had seen him panting over last week, was my lab partner.

There was no escaping from the idiot's ire.

At the end of class, Bella stood up, grabbing her books to leave. "Bella?" I called out to her. She halted in her movements, then looked at me . "I just wanted to say that it was nice meeting you."

"Yeah. It was nice meeting you, too," she said with a small smile.

I strode away from class quickly after that, avoiding the vile look Mike was throwing in my direction.

I presume that the smile on my face angered him further.

Minutes later, I slipped into my seat in Spanish. Emmett, who was already there, did a double-take at me. His brows scrunched together, and his eyes conveyed confusion.

"What happened to you?" he asked, leaning over in my direction.

I truly had no idea what he was talking about. "What? There's nothing wrong with me."

He forcefully shook his head. "I'm not saying there's anything wrong with you... It's just..." He paused for a moment to examine me again. "You have a smile on your face," he finally pronounced, disbelievingly.

I scoffed at his surprise. "That _is_ a fairly common facial expression, Emmett," I said, snidely.

His eyes narrowed. "Yeah, it is- for normal people. But not for you. You smirk. And sometimes you do that goofy crooked smile that looks like you had a stroke where only your left side of your face is still functional. But I don't think I've ever seen this kind of smile before. The closest I've seen you looking like this is when you come back from Seattle with a car load of new CDs." He tilted his head. "No. This is different. You don't seem as mopey as you usually are. You look kind of...content."

"I don't get 'mopey'," I shot back.

"OK, maybe that's not the right word..." he trailed off, pursing his lips. Snapping his fingers with a triumphant smile, he said, "Brooding. That's what you are."

"I don't brood either," I grumbled.

"Pfft! Yeah, you do. A lot. We all know when you're depressed when we can hear you playing your Bob Dylan collection in your room."

"Dylan's music is an enigma that is best heard under certain conditions that you obviously don't understand."

"Yeah. I definitely don't understand why you would rather stare out your window and brood than have some fun in your life."

"I do fun things sometimes," I said, defensively.

" _Sure_ ," he stressed sarcastically. Thankfully, Mrs. Goff started her lesson, and I was able escape from the critical eye of Emmett.

 **00000000000000000000**

"May I have a word with you, Alice?" It was after school, and I had patiently waited until we arrived back home before confronting Alice over her secret interactions with Bella.

"Sure you can," said Alice with her typically carefree spirit.

I crossed my arms over my chest. "How about you go ahead and tell me what I want to know since I'm quite positive you can guess," I said in a low voice.

She rolled her eyes. "I don't need to guess, I can see," she replied confidently.

"Exactly my point. So, go ahead and explain to me why you have been keeping things from me."

"I don't understand why you would think I would keep anything vitally important from you, Edward. Your health and safety is important to me," she answered sweetly.

I was not fooled.

"Don't play word games with me, Alice. I know your tricks. I didn't say you were keeping anything 'vitally important' from me, did I? No. So, please share with me why you asked Bella to take notes for me? Why you gave those notes to me without telling me where they came from? And why you wouldn't mention to me that you spoke with her everyday that I was gone from school last week?"

She stared me, intently, in the eye. "And why does it matter to you so much that _she_ was the one to help us?" she questioned innocently.

I opened my mouth to speak, but nothing came out.

I was stumped by the question.

Alice, standing up on the tips of her toes, reached up to pat me affectionately upon my shoulder. "Let me know when you can think of an answer," she whispered before she skipped away.

 **00000000000000000000**

 **A/N- I guess it's no surprise what happens in the next chapter. But, how will a human Edward react? Hmmm...**

 **Thanks for reading! :-)**


	21. Crash Into Me

**Chapter 21- Crash Into Me**

 **January 25, 2005**

 **00000000000000000000**

"Edward," whined Alice from the passenger side seat of the Volvo. "You're going _so_ slow. I've seen old ladies with cataracts drive faster than this!"

Yesterday's snowfall had, eventually, turned to sleet, coating everything outside in a thick layer of ice. The road looked like an ice skating rink.

"Would you prefer it if I were to gun it, skid on the ice, and crash the car into a tree?" I shot back. "Or, I can continue to go at this speed, slow as it may be, and drop you off at school without causing you so much as a wrinkle on your clothes." Alice's worse nightmare was having a wrinkle mar her outfit. I knew that this was the one point that would matter to her.

"I guess you're right," she conceded once she thought over my statement. "But I think the only way we can break those two up back there is if we take drastic measures. A car crash might be helpful."

I peeked in the rearview mirror at the sight of Emmett and Rosalie in my backseat. They were at it again...

If you were to write their characteristics down on paper, you would think that those two were the most incompatible couple to ever exist.

She was standoffish. Vain. And often appeared cold to those that did not know her well. He, on the other hand, was perpetually cheerful. Never cared about appearances. And he had a warm, carefree personality.

Both, however, were quite blunt, and never "beat around the bush" when they spoke. Perhaps that was the key to their successful relationship.

Another characteristic they shared was the fact that they weren't averse to public displays of affection. At the moment, they were staring at one another, in my backseat, as if they could only see each other. To them, the rest of the world simply did not exist.

I sincerely hoped that it would not go beyond the loving gazes and hand holding today. They were in my car, after all. And I was out of disinfectant wipes.

Poor Jasper had it much worse than the rest of us. He was forced to sit next to them. He was purposefully staring out the window, desperately trying to distract himself from the amorous emotions that the loving couple were exuding. The look upon his face told me that it was not helping very much.

"They wouldn't notice a thing, Alice," I replied wryly. "Our only hope is if we set the car on fire."

Pulling into a spot in the school parking lot, I hopped out of the car and swung the back door open. "OK you two," I calmly declared. "We're here."

Involuntarily, Emmett briefly broke eye contact with Rosalie. "Huh?" he asked, deliriously.

"We're at school now. Time to rein in your hormones and get out of my car," I patiently announced.

He looked around, seemingly amazed by his new surroundings. "Hmm," he said introspectively. "When did you start driving so fast?" he muttered. He turned back to Rosalie. "Hey, babe? Edward says it's time to get out." Becoming caught up in her adoring gaze once more, "I'm going to miss you," he murmured as his lips began to make a move towards hers.

"There are people watching you," I reminded them in a sing-song voice.

Emmett's golden eyes glanced up at me, full of mirth. "Good. Maybe this is what we need to do to encourage you to date."

A clamorous racket interrupted our conversation. The sound put me in mind of a steam locomotive's fierce, but failing, attempt to climb a particularly steep hill.

"What's that sound?" I asked aloud, stepping closer to Alice to let the adoring couple finish their business.

Alice's mouth turned into a mischievous smile. "Sounds like someone's car or truck."

Seconds later, the culprit pulled into the lot. It looked to be an older model truck that belonged in either an automotive museum or a scrap heap. Its paint job could have been described as being more rust than red. Now that I was within a couple of dozen feet of the thing, the sound now reminded me of the tornado I once saw at my grandparents' house in Iowa.

My eyes tore themselves away from the body of the truck, curious of who could possibly be behind the wheel of such a monstrosity.

I saw the small frame of a dark-haired girl.

Bella Swan.

I threw my head back, chuckling at the unexpectedness of the situation. The truck seemed to be the exact opposite of her. It was huge, thunderously loud, and old and dilapidated.

And, from what I had seen of her, she was youthful, delicate, and quiet.

Gradually, her legs slipped out of the driver's seat. Almost immediately, she seemed to be having difficulty just standing in place. The slick pavement of the parking lot looked to be a challenge for her. Almost as if she were a newborn colt, she attempted to move, but her wobbly legs would not allow her to walk more than a few inches at a time. Her hands were clutching onto the body of her truck, desperately trying to keep upright.

She looked like she needed help.

"I'll see you later," I speedily muttered before Alice could question my destination. Hurriedly as the slick pavement allowed, I walked over to her.

Bella failed to notice me even though I was but a few steps away from her truck- her eyes were trained solely upon her untrustworthy feet. "Having trouble today?" I said. She jumped in surprise. Intuitively, my hands shot out, grabbing her by the shoulders to keep her from falling.

"I'm sorry," I said. "I didn't mean to frighten you." Once I was assured that she could stand on her own, I released her shoulders from my grip.

She grabbed onto the metal frame of her truck before turning to look at me. "You didn't," she replied reassuringly, pausing to push a stray hair behind her ear. "I was just caught off guard."

A small smile turned up the corner of my lips. "I came over to see if you needed any help. It seemed like you were having a rough time of it."

"Really, it's fine," she stated as she slammed the driver's side door closed. "It's just a little slippery." As she confidently announced this, her feet slipped and she tried desperately to grab the truck's side mirror to keep from falling.

My hands, once again, reached out to catch her. My smile grew wider. "Yes, it is a _little_ slippery. And I think you may need a _little_ help."

She made an amusing, disgruntled face, forcing me to hold in a laugh. "This isn't funny," she said in an irritated tone.

I nodded, seriously. "I agree. It really isn't funny that you refuse-" my words were cut off by a cacophony of squealing tires.

Swinging my head towards the sound, I saw a dark colored van careening out of control, slipping uncontrollably across the parking lot.

And, it was coming towards Bella's truck.

Without another thought, I threw my arms around her waist, lifting her up off the ground and half-carrying her to the area in front of her truck- hopeful that the heavy body of the vehicle would protect us from the approaching van.

A deafening crash echoed through my ears at the sound of the two vehicles colliding. Never losing my grip on her, I saw the front of the truck lurch forward from the impact. My body instinctively tried to back up, but the icy parking lot in conjunction with the additional weight of Bella in my arms threw me off balance. My feet slipped out from under me, bringing us both down.

The back of my head banged against the cold pavement, forcing me to squeeze my eyes shut from the unexpected jab of pain.

Moments later, I opened my eyes, discovering Bella's horrified face right above me. She was breathing heavily, open-mouthed. Her warm, exhaled breaths turning into a fine mist inches from my face.

Slowly, she shut her mouth, clenched her eyes together, and swallowed.

When she reopened her eyes, I saw that she had lost the look of shock that had been on her pale face. She was calmer now. More in control.

She gazed deeply into my eyes and spoke. "You shouldn't have done that," she uttered, mildly.

 _Just moments ago, I hit my head, hard, on the ground. Surely I misheard her._

"Excuse me?" I asked dazedly.

"The van. It was going to hit the _back_ of my truck," she explained to me as if she were discussing the weather instead of the fact that we both could have been killed. "We were at the front. I would have been fine where I was."

 _Was this girl mentally ill?_

"You would rather that I had risked both of our lives with _just the hope_ that it would only hit the back of your vehicle and not us?" I incredulously asked.

"Edward!" came the cry of Alice nearby.

"It's all right!" I called back, hoping to soothe her worries.

"Are you sure that you're not bleeding or anything?" I heard her say pointedly.

I heavily sighed. Of course. She _should_ worry. During the chaos, I had completely forgotten that my family would be concerned if any blood were spilled. No mistakes could be made.

"No blood. I just bumped my head," I reassured her.

Seconds later, Alice appeared, standing, above me. "Are you _sure_ you're OK?"

"Yes," I sighed.

"Thank goodness," Alice said in almost a whisper. She stared down at me with an odd look for a moment before a slow, creeping smile spread across her face. "I think you can let go of Bella now."

I had forgotten- my arms were still in a death grip around Bella's waist.

Nodding my head, I forced my arms to let go of her, whereupon she rolled herself off.

"Are you OK?" questioned Alice as she pulled Bella up from the icy concrete.

"I'm fine," said Bella. She looked down upon me, watching me as I gingerly rose up into a sitting position. "I think he took the brunt of the fall."

"Hmm..." Alice hummed. "Let me see something, Edward." Her hand began poking and prodding my head in full view of everyone.

"Ow!" I growled when she touched a spot towards the back of my skull.

"I thought so," she said in a thoughtful tone. "Carlisle needs to examine you."

"I said that I'm perfectly fine, Alice," I said, annoyed at being ignored.

"OK," Alice replied unconcerned. "I'll just make a call to Esme and let her know that you were in a horrific car crash at school, but you refuse to be medically examined. I'm sure she won't mind at all," she said with a hint of sarcasm.

I would rather have crawled to the hospital on my hands and knees than let Alice call Esme at that moment. The woman would have a breakdown if she thought I was injured.

"You win," I grouchily huffed.

"Oh. My. God!" screamed a familiar voice from nearby. My body tensed. I did not need any added stress.

"Alice," I hissed in desperation. "If you value my sanity at all, please keep Jessica Stanley at least a dozen feet from me right now."

"Will do," she promised with a touch of amusement.

The sound of an approaching ambulance drowned out Jessica's approach. Her eyes were wide when I caught sight of her.

"Is it true?" she cried out as she came closer. Thankfully, Alice had positioned herself between Jessica and myself, forcing Jessica to peek around the little pixie to talk to me. "Did you really almost get hit by Tyler's van?"

"That, apparently, is up for debate," I muttered, giving Bella a quick glance.

At the sight of the ambulance pulling itself in the lot, I began lifting myself up from the ground.

"No, Edward," warned Alice. "You need to stay there until they wheel the stretcher over."

I continued rising until I was standing fully erect. "That wasn't a part of our deal. I'll go to the hospital, but I'm riding in the front. I'm not injured enough for a stretcher."

"I should have known you'd find a loophole," she muttered under her breath.

 **00000000000000000000**

"Dude! I'm so sorry!" moaned Tyler Crowley from the bed adjacent to mine. He was stretched out, covered in cuts and gashes. "I don't know what happened! One second I was just driving along. The next second I thought I was gonna kill you guys!"

"As I've already explained, it's quite all right," I heavily sighed. The boy that had crashed into the back of Bella's truck had been groveling for forgiveness in between his moans of pain. "Bella and I are both fine. She doesn't have a scratch on her."

"I really messed up her truck, didn't I?" he asked nervously.

"Just the back," I consoled. "It didn't seem to be heavily damaged. Your van, however, looks like it's a total loss."

"Yeah, I figured that," he replied, sadly. A couple of minutes passed as we both drifted off in thought. "Is she mad?" he asked eventually.

"Bella?" I questioned him. He nodded his head in confirmation. "I really don't know. Everything happened too fast."

"What's she like" he asked me a few moments later.

"I don't know her well enough to say," I replied cautiously.

"Do you know if she's seeing anyone?" he continued with more interest than I was comfortable with.

I shrugged my shoulders. "I really wouldn't know," I said, attempting to sound disinterested.

"I'll have to find out myself then," said Tyler. "But I bet she's still single. She's only been here a few days."

I just grunted in response. I was eager for the conversation to end.

But, Tyler didn't take the hint. "She's kinda pretty, too," he voiced aloud.

"Hmm," I mumbled incoherently.

"I guess I should ask her out sometime," he said with a determined look on his otherwise oblivious face. "I gotta make it up to her. She'll have to wait until I get a new car, but I'll make sure to show her a good time."

My jaw clenched shut. The thought of this boy, the boy that could have killed her just an hour earlier, asking her out on a date angered me for some reason. I suddenly had the urge to throw something. Preferably something heavy that would shatter in a thousand pieces.

"OK, Edward," said Carlisle entering the room. "Let me take a look at your head again."

"I told Alice already that there was absolutely nothing wrong with me. Just a light tap on the ground. Nothing to worry about," I said as Carlisle examined me.

"Well," he said after he was finished. "You can count yourself lucky. Even your x-rays look normal. Though, you may be sore for the next few days."

I said, hopeful, "I guess that means that I can go now."

He nodded his head. "Let me finish up with a few things and I'll drive you home."

 **00000000000000000000**

Esme was not happy with me. Alice, true to her word, refrained from calling her until well after I arrived at the hospital. Knowing that Carlisle would be caring for me had appeased her, but she felt betrayed that she wasn't told earlier. Once at home, I worked hard to convince her that I knew that I was perfectly fine, and that I hadn't wanted her to worry needlessly.

Not long after 3:30 pm, the rest of the family pulled into the drive. Emmett, the first to zip into the house, developed a small smirk on his face at the sight of me. Plopping down beside me on the living room sofa, "Why did you keep your superhero skills under wraps for so long?" he teased. "Seriously, I've never seen anything like it. You were like Batman or something... You know, like Batman if he was an uncoordinated, lanky boy. Hey, but at least you saved the girl... But you did hurt yourself in the process... On second thought, maybe you should hold off on buying that costume until you invest in some better shoes."

"Ha, ha, Emmett," I said, sardonically.

"I was just kidding," he replied after he saw that I was in no mood for jokes. "Actually, it was kind of cool seeing you do that."

"Really?" I asked, unbelievingly.

"Yeah," he answered. "You helped save someone's life today. There's not many people who can say that."

Alice and Jasper strolled through the door, seating themselves nearby. "I'm not sure that I can put myself in that category," I said dejectedly. Bella had implied it herself.

Alice shook her head. "Sometimes it's easier, at first, to deny that you needed help than it is to thank the person who helped you. Give it time."

The front door slammed shut. "Family meeting. Now!" growled Rosalie as she entered the house and stalked off to the dining room where we usually held such meetings.

"Uh, oh," whispered Emmett into my ear. "I was afraid of this."

I rolled my eyes. "What is it now?" Rosalie was known to throw fits of outrage over nothing.

"She's not happy about what you did today," he answered back.

Less than a minute later, everyone had gathered around the dining room table. Rosalie sat rigidly upright, her arms crossed. As soon as I was seated across from her, her icy glare turned almost hostile.

"You are the dumbest, most moronic, brainless, _dolt_ _ever_ to walk the planet!" yelled Rosalie, never breaking eye contact with me.

I countered her attitude with sarcasm. "Yes, Rosalie. I'm perfectly fine. Thank you very much for asking," I answered in return.

Her eyes narrowed. "You don't get it, do you? You could have been killed. You almost threw your life away! And on what? A girl you barely know? How stupid!"

My fists tightened in irritation. "Firstly, what I do with my life is _my_ concern, not yours. Secondly, I was forced into the situation. I was standing right there with a van coming our way. What was I to do? Run and leave her to her own devices?"

"It's not your responsibility to go around saving lives," she retorted. "You are responsible for yourself. This family didn't wait around fifty years for you to go off and get yourself run over just so you can feel heroic."

Carlisle, who preferred to keep things civil, must have felt that things were slowly getting out of hand. "I think you're being too hard on him, Rosalie. Under the circumstances, it was the right thing for him to do."

She turned her glare from me towards someone else. "Are you telling me you're fine with him recklessly putting himself in danger?"

He dramatically sighed, knowing that his stance on the matter would only anger her more. "He didn't seek this out. Danger came to him."

Rosalie swung her body towards Esme. "And how do you feel about this Esme? How does it feel to know that Edward almost traded his life in exchange for glory? How would it have made you feel if he had _died_?" she spat out, emphasizing the last word.

Esme, in response to the question, buried her face in her hands- unable to voice her anxieties, but also unable to criticize my actions.

I glared at Rosalie. "Say what you want about me, but don't you dare try to use Esme's fears against her just so you can have an ally."

Rosalie scanned the room, scrutinizing everyone in disbelief. "Apparently everyone in this room, besides me, is crazy! We prepared for decades for him to live with us. We spent years testing ourselves. Years of preparations! Now that you can _finally_ stop whining about how 'you can't wait until he gets here', you suddenly don't seem to mind that he almost threw five decades of effort away!"

Alice held out her hand, in a calming gesture, from the chair beside me. "Rose, that's enough. He couldn't help it. He had no choice. His future hung in the balance."

"That's right, I couldn't help-" I repeated, her words dying on my tongue as I thought them through. Turning away from Rosalie's wrath, I stared at Alice. "What exactly do you mean by that?"

Alice shook her head, almost sadly, and sighed. "You seem aware of everyone's emotions and characteristics, yet you are _so blind_ to your own."

My hand began pinching the bridge of my nose, frustrated by her cryptic message. "Alice, I have had a difficult day. Could you please skip your enigmatic fortune teller speech and just tell me what you're hinting around at?"

"Fine," she huffed out. She turned her full attention to me, grabbing my hands in her cold grasp. "Your life is about to change again, and you're going to have to face it."

I did not need anymore changes in my life. This news was not reassuring. "Why?" I questioned, warily. "Just because of today?"

She shook her head slightly, seemingly unsure of how to explain herself. "No," she replied hesitantly. "I saw the change coming a couple of weeks ago. But I didn't see the crash until seconds before the impact." Becoming more sure of herself, she continued. "This is about destiny, Edward. I know I've told you this a million times, but I think that you are _meant_ to be here. Take what happened today- she would have died if you hadn't been there. I'm trying to tell you that you were destined to be standing by her today."

"It was an accident, Alice. There's no destiny involved in this," I stated, firmly, not willing to fall into this argument again.

"Haven't you noticed how different you've been for the last couple of days?" she said, unable to let the matter drop. "Your brain may be too stubborn to see the truth but your heart is trying to tell you something."

Emmett, sitting diagonally from me, looked around the table in confusion. "What is she talking about? Did I miss something?" he asked no one in particular.

"It makes sense now," muttered Jasper two seats away. "I wondered why he was exuding a more upbeat vibe after school yesterday. He seemed so carefree."

Emmett turned to Jasper. "He was all smiley faced with me, too, during Spanish. But what does _that_ mean?" he perplexedly asked.

A low chuckle came from Carlisle. "And I heard the Crowley boy talking to Edward about how he wanted to make it up to her by asking her out on a date. I don't believe I've ever seen Edward clench his jaw so hard."

Emmett turned quickly towards Carlisle, desperate for answers. "Tyler Crowley was the guy driving the van, wasn't he? Of course Edward would be mad at him. The kid almost killed him!"

Carlisle shook his head. "Edward wasn't angry until Tyler mentioned the date. I think Edward was jealous."

Emmett turned to me hastily- shock written all over his face. "You were jealous that Tyler was going out on a date? But I thought you said you weren't gay?"

Rosalie slammed her palms against the table for attention "He's falling in love with the _girl_ , you buffoon!"

His eyes lit up in excitement. "Really? Why didn't you tell me?"

I began furiously shaking my head in the negative. "Trying to save someone's life does not equate to love," I announced without a hint of doubt in my tone.

Esme, who was now staring attentively towards Alice, repeated, "Falling in love with her?"

Alice's grip on my hands tightened slightly. "You are lying to yourself," she said confidently. "I've seen it. You and her. _Together_."

Jerking my hands from her grasp, I snapped at her, "I've only known her a week! People don't fall in love that quickly."

"You saw them together?" questioned Esme in a strange tone of voice. "What were they doing exactly?"

"Yeah," Emmett bellowed. "Were they kissing? If you saw them kissing I just want everyone to know that he learned it all by watching me."

Ignoring everyone but me, Alice continued speaking. "You couldn't keep your eyes off of her that first day in the cafeteria. And, today, you went straight to her as soon as you saw her in the parking lot. You can't keep yourself away from her because you are attracted to her. _You are going to fall in love._ "

All former traces of fear on Esme had evaporated. She now seemed more concerned by other matters. "I hope that you remember that you are a gentleman, Edward," she mildly hinted. "I know that kids today are more likely to experiment with sex before marriage, but you still need to remember your manners."

I could not believe that the conversation had veered from my lack of self preservation, to a supposed infatuation, to this: a discussion on modern day views on courtship and mating habits.

Six golden eyes were staring back at me with expectant expressions. "That's not going to happen!" I cried out in horror. "I'm not falling for _anyone_ , let alone planning on doing anything like _that_ , Esme! She is simply a nice, quiet girl that doesn't annoy me like some of the other students. Alice's vision is _wrong_."

"Actually, it's _visions_ ," Alice said in rebuttal. "I've had several."

"Frankly, that's not my point," I said dismissively. "My point is that I will not be with anyone, in any shape, form, or fashion. I would never drag someone into my life. I'm a freak here! I don't belong!"

"I want to meet her," said Esme. "What does she look like, Alice?"

Alice pursed her lips in remembrance. "Five foot four. Brunette with straight, long hair. Pale skin without a freckle or blemish. Big, brown eyes. She's a very considerate, shy, sweet type of person. She needs a new wardrobe, of course, but I can handle that. Edward really found a great girl."

Esme gazed off into the distance in thought. "I wonder if she likes meatloaf... Edward, do you know if she has any allergies? I would hate to make something for when she comes over that she couldn't eat because I forgot to ask."

"Isn't anyone listening to me?" I said roughly. "She is nothing more than a fellow classmate to me. I will not be ' _falling_ ' for anyone."

Emmett, with his chin resting in his hand, said to Esme, "When Edward was busy staring at her yesterday, I saw her eating chocolate cake. She looked like she was enjoying it."

Esme's face beamed at the information. "That's a wonderful idea! Almost all humans love cake, don't they?"

I shot up from my chair, furious. "Rosalie is right. You are _all_ insane. I can talk and absolutely no one listens!"

"Of course we're listening," Esme consoled. "But I think you should introduce yourself properly to her father before you bring her over here, dear. You haven't really spoken with him since he saved you. He would probably like you more if you can show him how responsible you _really_ are."

My hands clutched at my hair. I was on the verge of screaming obscenities- something I tried diligently to avoid. I knew that if I didn't escape from this room soon, I would be utilizing some of them.

Angrily, I turned away from my family and stomped up the stairs to go to my room to settle down. I had to get away from them with their amused grins and speculative eyes.

"Hey Edward?" I heard Emmett call out. I paused halfway up the stairs, allowing him to speak. "Can I ask a favor before you go? If you plan on playing music and staring out your window while you brood, can you please play something else today? I suggest _Lovesong_ by The Cure. It seems more appropriate under the circumstances!"

I could still hear Jasper and Emmett's laughter as I slammed my door.

 **00000000000000000000**

 **A/N- Is Edward stubborn about his feelings? Yup! Ho** **w stubborn will he be?**

 ***Hint* I'm not an "angst" type of writer (I think you've figured that out yourselves). And he's a human that will be watching Mike Newton drool on the girl of his dreams. Think about it...**

 **People that leave reviews boost my self-esteem. A boost in self-esteem inspires me to write instead of me having to ask my husband why I'm not pretty enough for strangers online to say how much they loved or hated this chapter.**

 **Thanks for reading! :-)**


	22. Fooling Yourself (The Angry Young Man)

**Chapter 22- Fooling Yourself (The Angry Young Man)**

 _ **And you're fooling yourself if you don't believe it**_  
 _ **You're kidding yourself if you don't believe it**_  
 _ **Why must you be such an angry young man**_  
 _ **When your future looks quite bright to me**_  
 _ **How can there be such a sinister plan**_  
 _ **That could hide such a lamb, such a caring young man**_

 _ **Fooling Yourself (The Angry Young Man)- Styx**_

 **January 26, 2005**

 **00000000000000000000**

"I'm not discussing it any further," I adamantly repeated as I pulled out of our driveway. It was the morning after the family meeting that caused me so much grief. I was behind the wheel of the Volvo, driving us to school.

"And why not?" whined Alice from the backseat.

"You know very well why, Alice," I heavily sighed.

"I don't understand _why_ ," piped in Emmett in the passenger seat.

"I don't want to talk or think or hear _anything_ about what Alice _claims_ she sees right now," I snapped. "Can't you just let me drive to school instead of interrogating me about hypothetical nonsense." I had spent a good portion of the night before pacing my room, back and forth, analyzing every moment that I had come in contact with Bella Swan, trying to determine how Alice could have seen _anything_ involving myself and a virtual stranger in the throes of a future relationship. I was both physically and mentally exhausted. I did not have it in me to continue with this subject.

"I think that you should try to be more open-minded about this," announced Jasper behind me. This surprised me a little- he rarely interfered in my personal troubles if I hadn't asked him to outright. I had always appreciated that about him. Though, I suppose he rarely needed to interfere with my personal troubles because his mate had always thrown herself in my affairs enough for the both of them.

"Just because I am unwilling to go along with absolutely everything that Alice says doesn't mean that I'm being closed minded," I answered Jasper in a clipped tone. "And, as I can recall, she isn't _always_ _right_ in regard to her visions."

Alice's petite body shot up rigidly in her seat. "Hey!" she cried, outraged. "No one predicted the Red Sox would win! I think whatever stupid curse was on them blocked me somehow." The fact that she predicted that the other team would win the 2004 World Series was still a sore point for her.

"Exactly," I evenly replied, attempting to hold in my annoyance. "And that's why I will not be coerced into saying or doing _anything_ that I don't personally believe in just because you think I should."

Alice crossed her arms. "So, what are you going to do about Bella then?"

"I'm not going to do anything. She is my lab partner. That's it."

"But-" she sputtered.

"No, Alice," I said cutting her off.

Undaunted, she went on. "I just think that you and Bella-"

"I said I don't want to talk about this anymore," I grumbled in irritation.

"Then don't talk," she compromised. "Just listen to me."

I smacked my hand on the steering wheel. Most of the family had pestered me nearly every second this morning about Alice's prediction. The only person who had not was Rosalie (This had nothing to do with discretion on her part. It was more so that she had no interest in the love life of a human.). I simply could not take it anymore.

"I've listened enough!" I cried out. "I just want to drive to school in peace!"

"Fine," she huffed. "But we're not done here. We'll talk about it more tonight."

"Fine," I seethingly replied.

We drove in awkward silence for several minutes. As we drew closer to town, I felt the guilt pile up inside of me. I hated fighting with them. I hated this awkwardness. I hated the pitiful pout that I could see Alice giving me in my rearview mirror.

But, most of all, I hated talking about what everyone else wanted to discuss.

I didn't interfere in their love lives. So, why did they think that it was all right to involve themselves in a theoretical romance that supposedly involved me?

Town was still several miles away. The quiet, secluded country road wove its way through the forest in a strange curving design. Whoever planned its construction, for some strange reason, preferred a more serpentine path than a basic straight design. After rounding a curve, I slammed on my brakes, snapping abruptly out of my silent musings by the sight before me.

An immense creature stood in the middle of the road, blocking our way to town. It made no move to leave the road. Instead, it just stared back at us.

The monstrous creature was in the form of a dark wolf that was the size of a grizzly bear. It was too enormous to be a mere canine. And, you could easily see the intelligence that emanated behind its dark eyes as it gazed at us. This was no animal.

I had never seen Sam Uley in this form before, but I knew, without a doubt, that it was him.

"Humph," Emmett said beside me, crossing his arms in defiance. "Ephraim Black was bigger than this loser."

"Edward," whispered Jasper into my ear, "tread carefully. Shapeshifters can be easily aggravated. Try not to make any sudden movements."

"Pftt, the mutt _wishes_ he could move fast enough to take us down," the steely voiced Rosalie said from the back.

Emmett quietly chuckled at his mate. "That's my girl!" he uttered with glee.

"Where did he come from?" I heard Alice whisper in astonishment. "Why didn't I see this sooner?"

"It will be all right," said Jasper in a soothing voice. "I think he's just showing himself to us to remind us that he's still watching."

Seconds later, the black wolf was joined by two companions of slightly smaller size, each one taking up a position on the black wolf's sides. The one to his left was of a brown hue. The wolf to his right was of a dark silver.

The black and brown wolves stood tall, puffing out their chests to enhance their already gigantic size. The third wolf, the silver one, lowered his head, glowering in our direction. Its body was hunched down slightly, as if he were preparing for battle.

Jasper was wrong.

Sam wanted us to see that he wasn't alone. He had reinforcements now.

My blood boiled. My hands gripped the steering wheel in vexation and anger. Who did they think they were? Blocking my way and trying to intimate us? I had enough going on that morning without having to deal with a pack of bullies on top of everything else.

My right fist banged down upon the car's horn, its sound reverberating through the forest. The brown wolf flinched in surprise by the unexpected noise.

Rolling my window down, I stuck my head out. "Yes, yes, we're quite intimidated, Sam," I scowled, using an irritated, contemptuous tone. "Now, would you please get the hell out if my way? You're going to make us late for school!"

The three wolves turned to look at one another, uncertain of my reaction. The large black one, the one I suspected was Sam, continued to stare at me in confusion, tilting his head like a dog does if you were to pretend to throw a ball for it but never actually do so.

Tapping once more on the horn, I stuck my head out again and bellowed, "Come on now! I don't have all day!"

Looking at me for a few moments longer, Sam sauntered across the road and into the thick grove of trees. His two companions slowly followed behind him, their eyes never leaving our car until they too disappeared into the forest.

As soon as they were gone, I lifted my foot off the brake pedal and continued with our drive to school.

The car remained silent for nearly a quarter of a mile.

"Wow, Edward," Emmett muttered in awe. "You're such a grump today that even a pack of wolves felt threatened by you..." His face broke out into a wide grin. "I'm so proud of you!"

 **00000000000000000000**

The family spent the remainder of the ride to school analyzing the wolves and their bizarre tactics. Alice voiced her concern of the fact that she had been unable to see them in her visions. Both Jasper and I felt that it was no coincidence that she had not seen them both times that we had dealt with them.

After exiting my car, I walked across the lot alone, allowing Jasper to comfort Alice without my prying eyes or ears disturbing them.

Passing by the front office, I discovered Bella standing nearby, tightly holding her books to her chest. At the sight of me, she stepped into my path.

"Hey, um, can I talk to you?" she nervously asked as I neared her.

At that moment, I felt dual emotions battling within me. One part of me wanted to greet her warmly. Ask her about about the condition of her truck. Wish her a good day, and all that.

The other part of me remembered Alice's prediction.

If I allowed myself to entwine my life with hers, what would it mean for her? She would be with a relic from an era that died out long ago. An antique curiosity that would struggle to live in this modern world for the rest of his life. I was not the kind of man she would need in this age.

I couldn't risk it.

"I need to get to class," I muttered quickly, attempting to step around her.

"It will just take a minute," she hastily added. Shyly, she tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear before she continued. "It's about yesterday. I had time to think about it later and I realized that I may have brushed it off without much thought." Pausing, she swallowed, gathering the courage to finish. "I mean... I rethought what you said after the accident. You were right to do what you did. I got it into my head that I would have been fine where I was, but I was wrong. I want to apologize."

Standing there, looking up at me with soulful, dark eyes, I could feel her sincerity. She meant what she was saying.

"It was nothing," I told her before I could analyze her further.

She shook her head vigorously. "No, I disagree," she declared with feeling. "You tried to help me and I downplayed it. So.." She paused once again before a faint blush spread across her fair cheeks. "I just wanted to say... thank you," she announced with a small smile.

"You don't need to thank me. Anyone would have done the same," I stonily replied. I watched her smile slowly fade away. For the first time in my life, I felt like a cad. "I need to go."

I stepped around her quickly, forcing myself to not look back.

 **00000000000000**

It was now nearly noon and I was starving. Coach Clapp had run us ragged around the gym, pushing us harder than usual in our basketball game. That, compounded with the wolf encounter, my family's pestering, and the fact that I had treated Bella so rudely made me more irritable than I normally would be.

Also, the incident from yesterday was being continuously brought up by throngs of curious students, hungry for details of Bella's and my near death experience. Whenever someone would ask me a question I would give a one or two word answer. Once they realized that I was not willing to offer any further Information to bolster their gossip, they would slink away disappointed.

Alice wisely avoided mentioning anything related to the future, love, or Bella while we walked together to the cafeteria. Instead, she remained mute, watching me carefully out of the corner of her eye.

"Hey, Edward!" called out a male's voice from somewhere behind me. "Wait up!" Turning my head, I saw the spikey-haired, nitwit Mike jogging to catch up with me.

"I need to talk to you," he panted, out of breath from the run. Mike had barely spoken to me during the school year- something I truly did not mind. The times that he did speak, he had either subtly insulted me or bored me to tears. You would think that a person with such a popular reputation and overinflated ego would possess enough cranial capacity to carry on an intelligent conversation like a normal human being, yet he proved me and the scientific community wrong.

Letting Alice continue on to lunch without me, I halted my steps and turned towards him. "Yes?" I warily asked.

He took one more breath before a sneer appeared on his face. "I just wanted you to know, that _I know_."

Puzzled, I stared at him, wondering if he were more mentally deficient than I had already assumed. "I see..." I said, drawing the word out. "And, you know what exactly?"

His sneer broadened. "I know _all_ about your strategy."

I didn't bother to hide my annoyed sigh. "You'll need to elaborate further because I haven't a clue of what you're talking about."

Mike gave a guffaw. "Yeah, right. You think that I don't know what's up? I saw the way you were looking at her Monday afternoon. Then, yesterday, you pulled the 'knight in shining armor' routine for her. Don't think for a second that I don't know you're after Bella."

I narrowed my eyes at the imbecile. "Sorry to disappoint you," I said between clenched teeth, "but I've no intention of playing this game with you. I have better things to do than try to explain the difference between a freak accident and a planned strategy."

"I'm not saying you _planned_ the accident," he replied, ignoring my rising anger. "I'm saying that you used the opportunity to your advantage. A van's coming your way. Bella's all weak and defenseless. You grab her. Then you just happen to _fall_ with _her_ on top of _you_. Coincidence? I don't think so." His earlier sneer twisted into an amused smile. "I'm not saying that I _blame_ you. I think most of the guys at this school would do the same as you if they could. I know that I've thought about it a few times myself."

My fists balled up by my sides, aching to smash his face in.

"I don't care for your insinuation, _Mike_ ," I said, emphasizing his name, "especially when you're also including an innocent-" I paused a moment to keep myself from saying 'lady', " _girl_ in your hypothesis." I lowered my voice to a deep rumble, hoping to convey to him not only my outrage, but my seriousness as well. "I recommend that you keep your vulgar thoughts to yourself on this matter or you may find yourself dealing with more than you can handle."

His blue eyes widened in fear. "You're not planning on telling your brother, are you?" he tensely asked, licking his chapped lips.

Instead of answering him right away, I continued to glare at him, marveling at the fact that he could not sense the danger that stood right in front of him.

Nervously, Mike's eyes lowered themselves, staring at a passing student instead of me.

"My brother isn't the person that you should be worrying about right now," I replied darkly. His eyes flicked back to me, surprised by my words. "I'm going to lunch," I barked out scornfully before I stomped away.

Once I had turned around, I found that Alice had stayed relatively close by- no doubt keeping tabs on our conversation. With a wan smile, she said, "Well, I think you handled that with maturity and restraint."

"Just barely," I answered gruffly, still upset by Mike's accusation. "I wanted to break his jaw."

She softly giggled, "If it's any consolation, I did too."

 **00000000000000000000**

Because of Mike and his idiocy, Alice and I were one of the last in the lunch line, forcing us to chose amongst whatever leftovers the other students did not want. None of it looked edible to me, so I limited myself to a bottle of water and an apple- assuming that the others in the family would have something on their trays worth eating that I could steal.

Dropping into my seat, I briefly glanced at the three vampires' lunch trays. Without my guidance, they had all bought identical meals of questionable origins. Besides a vanilla pudding cup on Jasper's tray and a couple of celery sticks from Rosalie's, it looked like I would be eating the bare minimum for lunch today- further marking this day as a bad one in my book.

Grouchily, my brows furrowed and my mouth was set into a frown as I angrily stuffed a celery stick into my mouth.

"Well, aren't you just a ray of sunshine today?" teased Emmett beside me.

I grumbled in response, not in the mood for playful banter.

Emmett took in my attitude with his typical joking manner. "Sheesh, and here I thought you were going to be some dopey, lovesick kid from what Alice said yesterday. But, instead we get to sit with Mr. Hyde."

Instead of answering, I chose to concentrate on glowering at my tray.

Minutes later, I heard a gasp from Alice across the table. I looked up at her, seeing her eyes wide and staring across the room. "Oh, no! Look at that!" she cried in anguish.

I turned my head involuntarily in response, looking across the crowded cafeteria to determine her anxiety.

The only problem that I saw was that Mike was seated beside Bella, watching her doggedly while she was in deep conversation with Angela Weber and Jessica Stanley.

"I mean, just look at what June Richardson is wearing!" said Alice in a shocked voice. "Someone with her skin tone should _never_ wear a canary yellow blouse. Maybe I should send her a nice mocha brown or navy blue blouse instead to help her out. I think she lives near city hall... I wonder if I should send the package anonymously or pretend I'm her grandmother or something?"

At that moment, I didn't care what Alice said or what was wrong with June's fashion choices. My eyes stayed glued to the table across the room.

Occasionally, Mike would call for Bella's attention and she would turn to him with a small, patient smile as he spoke with her. More often than not, he would laugh uproariously at whatever anecdote he had shared with her while she would continue smiling in a more subdued manner.

My body began vibrating nervously. I didn't like seeing him try to grab all of her attention. I had already known that his morals were questionable, but I now had _proof_ that he was not only appallingly ignorant, but also crude and vulgar in his thoughts towards the girl.

A few minutes later, a familiar boy sat diagonally across from Bella, attempting to catch her attention as well. Tyler Crowley.

I rolled my eyes. The boy was not as irritating to me as Mike, but he was just as brainless. Based on our conversation in the hospital yesterday, I had little doubt that he was currently trying to gather the information that he had wanted me to answer for him. He was already trying to implant himself near her with the purpose of asking her out.

He was a clear danger to others on the road. I couldn't imagine what it would be like being in the same car with the boy after what happened yesterday. Bella didn't deserve to risk her life with the fool just because he was interested in her, or "making it up to her" as he had explained to me.

Silently, I hoped that it would be a _long_ while before his parents gave him a new car.

There was but one consolation in having the boy at her table today- he was annoying Mike.

I watched Mike's face contort into a jealous scowl the moment Tyler sat down. This pleased me very much.

The other boy at the table, Eric Yorke, did not seem happy with the situation either. He had been frowning the whole time I had been furtively watching Bella's table. Every so often, Eric's eyes would hastily glance at Bella, wide-eyed, before reluctantly flicking over to Mike or Tyler.

At the end of the lunch hour, Bella stood up from her seat, grabbed her nearly empty tray, and headed towards the garbage bins with Mike trailing after her. Halfway to their destination, she stumbled over her own feet, whereupon she dropped an empty soda can onto the lunchroom floor. Her face scrunched up in annoyance, causing me to smile for the first time that day from her expression. She released a breath, then leaned down to retrieve the trash.

That's when my smile disappeared.

Mike, standing behind the unsuspecting Bella, was not bothering to hide the fact that he was openly ogling her bent-over body. Seeing him like that, and knowing that his thoughts were anything but pure, nearly unhinged me.

I heard a sudden intake of breath close by. "Grab him," I heard Alice command in a low voice. A half second later, I was simultaneously being held still by a cold, stone hand clutching my right bicep while being subjected to a calming wave of peace and serenity.

"Cool it," Emmett whispered in my ear.

Whatever soothing emotion Jasper was sending my way did not feel adequate enough to suppress my rage. " _I am going to kill him_ ," I said between clenched teeth.

"Well, you can't right now," Emmett replied. "You have Biology in less than fifteen minutes."

I nodded my head in understanding, breathing slowly, in and out. No one bothered to ask me any questions. They just watched and waited to see if I would calm down, or if Jasper would need to bombard me with another round of tranquilizers.

As my heart rate declined and I could think clearly, I took the time to rethink everything that I had seen and experienced that day at school.

I had intended to keep my contact with Bella to a minimum. Do our lab work. Say a brief hello. Nod as we passed one another down the sidewalk.

But, I discovered that I couldn't do that.

The thought of her being surrounded by those immature boys with ulterior motives was maddening. She was gentle. She was kind. She likely didn't see Mike for what he really was. She took him to be a sweet, easy-going friend when, in reality, he was nothing but a dishonorable voyeur.

She didn't know. I did.

I would need to keep tabs on him and his behavior when he was around her.

And I needed to get close enough to watch out for _her_.

I couldn't come out and tell her yet what Mike really was like- she would never believe me. That would have to come later.

Having come to my decision, and once I felt in control of myself, my family and I left the cafeteria.

"Don't do anything stupid, Edward," chimed in Alice from beside me. "You can't expect to strangle someone in class without having a _really_ good excuse. And I don't think Principal Greene would think that Mike being a perv is a good enough reason."

"You saw that, did you?" I asked in wonderment. I had been fantasizing doing just that right before she spoke.

"Yep," she replied amusedly.

"I'll behave myself now. I promise," I swore before leaving her.

Walking into class, I saw the dunce standing by Bella at our table, looking down at her while he spoke to her. I walked over and took a seat while displaying a calm demeanor instead of the disgust that I was currently fighting with.

"So I told the guy," Mike said with a grin. " _'Hey, if you use those piece of crap boots on the trail you won't make it five miles before you'll have to turn back. I think you should go with these Pathway Mid Calf Waterproof Hiking Boots instead. Not only are they waterproof, but they are comfortable as a sneaker and look great.'_ Well, the guy just looks at me like I'm crazy or something. So, I'm like, ' _What, dude?'_ And he's like, ** _'I'm not shucking out $200 bucks on a pair of shoes that I only need for the weekend._** " So, I said, ' _Trust me, pal, they're worth every penny. They'll save your feet from blisters and bunions.'_ Well, get this! He looks at me, straight faced, and says, ' ** _Is there at least a coupon I can use?_** '"

Mike chuckled at his perceived hilarity. "Can you believe it? A coupon! What a cheapskate!"

Bella politely nodded her head, smiling like you would at a small child that just showed you the stickman drawing that is supposedly a portrait of you.

His laughter slowly died down to just a smile. "Well, I guess I should go sit down now," he said as he slyly peeked at me. "See ya later, Bella."

"Yeah," she sighed. "Later."

Once the oaf was seated at his table, I waited until the count of three before I spoke aloud.

"That was a quite _enthralling_ conversation," I said while tapping my pencil on the table. I angled my body to face her. "Perhaps next time he'll regale you with tales of how the FedEx man came by the store twice last week. Or, if you're very lucky, he'll explain why he was put in charge of the mud boot display as opposed to just the rain jackets."

Her large, expressive eyes found mine. I could see annoyance by the way they narrowed infinitesimally. But, I could also easily see the hurt she was trying to hide. "Don't you think you're being a bit harsh?" her soft voice pointed out. "At least he was attempting to make conversation. As I recall, there are _some_ people that go to this school that feel that speaking to me is too much of a hassle."

She was angry at me. I couldn't say that I blamed her. One day I pull her away from a speeding van. The next day, I rudely dismiss her apology in such a manner that I'm sure my mother would have found disgraceful if she were still alive.

I smiled sadly, feeling the shame at how I had behaved towards her earlier. "I try to abide by the adage- ' _Better to remain silent and be thought a fool than to speak and to remove all doubt'_." I lowered my voice to ensure that only she could hear me. "And, well, I suppose we _both_ know which option our dear friend _Mike_ chooses to go with."

I could see the corner of her lip twitching, desperately trying to keep from smiling. "If that's the philosophy that you live by, then why are you talking to me now? Aren't you 'removing all doubt' yourself?"

"Oh, well, I can explain that," I replied in a serious tone. "You see, I was a Boy Scout long ago. We were required to do a good turn daily. I think saving your sanity counts towards that quota. What if a meteor were to fall on us during class? You wouldn't want your last conversation to be about boots and coupons, do you?"

Her smile spread and deepened. "I guess you do have a point..."

The bell rang, halting our conversation.

Mr. Banner seemed distracted this afternoon. Instead of jumping into the lesson, he was searching his desk and filing cabinets for some unknown reason. The class took the opportunity to speak quietly amongst themselves.

"Since you can suddenly talk again," Bella whispered beside me, "I was wondering if I could ask you a quick question?"

"Certainly. Go ahead," I pleasantly replied.

She bit her bottom lip, hesitating a moment before speaking. "Why were you acting that way this morning? Was it because of how I treated you yesterday?"

Guilt swept through me.

I shook my head at her. "No. You didn't do anything wrong, Bella. I've been sorting through some... personal problems."

"Personal problems?" she repeated.

"Uh hmm," I hummed.

A few moments passed by as she thought over what I said. "What kind, if you don't mind me asking?"

I was unsure of how to answer her. I couldn't come out and say, _my sister is a psychic and she says that we are meant to be together, but I don't believe her because I'm from the year 1918._ So, instead I chose to answer her with just a hint of the truth. "The kind where I was concerned that I would be a bad influence on you."

Her face seemed to loose some of its glow. The corners of her mouth tilted slightly downwards. "So," she began slowly, "what you're saying is, is that you don't want to be friends with me."

"No, I'm not saying that," I replied quickly. She arched up one eyebrow, doubting my statement. I smiled crookedly from being caught in my white lie. "OK, I _was_ thinking that before, but it wasn't because of anything you said or did. It's more to do with me. I wasn't sure if it would be prudent to drag you into my problems, so I thought it would be best if we limited our interactions."

"Really? And what made you believe that I would be close enough to be dragged into anything with you?"

 _Damn it, Alice! Why did you have to tell me anything! I could be having a normal conversation with this girl right now instead of hiding your stupid prediction._

"Oh, um... Well..." I stuttered while formulating a response. "It was more of a precaution than a belief."

"I see..." she gently replied, nodding her head in deep thought. "Are you currently on the FBI's most wanted list?"

"No," I answered her, uncertain of where she was going with this.

Again she nodded her head. "Have you gone on any cross country killing sprees?"

Smiling, I said, "Can't say that I have."

She tilted her head, her bottom lip puckering out slightly. "Do you sell narcotics from the backseat of your car?"

I pretended to ponder her question. "No..." I replied. "Well, at least not recently, I haven't."

She dramatically rolled her eyes. "Funny," she said, unamused. "In light of what you've told me so far, Edward, I think you should let me decide what's best for me from now on instead of taking it upon yourself to choose how I want to live my life. You may have saved my life, but it doesn't mean that you reserve the right to run it."

I had neglected to consider that I was interfering in her life just as my family had been trying to do with me this morning.

"I suppose you're right," I agreed. Hoping to convey to her my sincerity, I said, "I'm sorry."

"So..." she muttered shyly, looking down at the table for a moment before finding my eyes again. "Friends?"

Friends?

As a friend I could watch out for her. As a friend I could talk with her.

And Alice's prophecy would be wrong.

"Yes," I said smiling. "Friends."

She quietly studied me for a moment, her eyes scrutinizing my face for any lies or false pretenses. Trusting my words, I was rewarded with a soft, genuine smile.

 **00000000000000000000**

At the hour's end, I made sure to bid Bella farewell. Her farewell of "see ya'" did not annoy me like it sometimes did when I would hear people say such a phrase. Whereas others would make it seem hurried and cold, when she said it, she made the phrase sound warm and friendly.

When I entered Spanish class, I found Emmett already seated, squirming in his seat as a human would do if a man his size were forced to squeeze himself into a tiny plastic desk.

Sliding into the desk beside him, I smiled at him. "Hello, Emmett," I cheerfully said.

His face took on the look of someone who was actively trying to solve a particularly difficult algebra equation. Staring at me confusedly for several seconds, he eventually heaved a long sigh, giving up on solving the problem. "Hello, Dr. Jekyll," he muttered.

 **00000000000000000000**

 **A/N- Yes, Emmett's main emotional state is confusion. The poor guy!**

 **Things that make me happy: sunny weather, brownies, hugs from my family, and the fact that you're still reading this story.**

 **Thanks for reading! ;-)**


	23. Kryptonite

**Chapter 23- Kryptonite**

 _ **Well, I took a walk around the world to ease my troubled mind**_  
 _ **I left my body lying somewhere in the sands of time**_  
 _ **But I watched the world float to the dark side of the moon**_  
 _ **I feel there's nothing I can do, yeah**_

 ** _I watched the world float to the dark side of the moon_**  
 ** _After all I knew, it had to be something to do with you_**  
 ** _I really don't mind what happens now and then_**  
 ** _As long as you'll be my friend at the end_**

 ** _Kryptonite- Three Doors Down_**

 **January 27, 2005**

 **00000000000000000000**

"I still don't get it," said Emmett from the back seat of the Volvo. "Yesterday morning you said you were going to avoid the Swan girl. _Now_ you're saying you'll be watching out for her."

"It's not very difficult to understand," I patiently said. "We're friends. And, as a _friend_ , it will be my responsibility to help her fend off people like Mike Newton."

"What makes you think she would want you to 'fend off' Mike?" he mused aloud. "She could like him, you know."

I frowned at _that_ sickening thought, but I knew that he was right. "If she gives me any indication that she enjoys his company, I won't interfere," I reluctantly declared.

"Well, _I_ think it's a fabulous idea," said Alice beside me. "Edward needs to interact socially with humans more often anyway. This will be a good arrangement for both of them... And I can't do anything until they're closer anyway, so I think that everything will work out just fine."

"What do you mean?" I cautiously asked her. Whenever she revealed vague statements such as this, I was immediately on alert.

"Oh, I didn't tell you?" she replied as she tapped her chin in thought. "I guess I haven't gotten around to that part yet. Well... she's going to be my friend, too. Isn't that exciting!"

"Exciting for her or for you?" I skeptically asked her, aware that she was probably already forming a plan to whisk Bella away on a shopping trip to God only knows where.

Giving a quick, bubbly laugh, Alice cried out, "Both!"

From the back came a feminine snort of disapproval. "I can't believe this," said Rosalie in an icy tone. "What do you think you're doing, Alice? Are we going to befriend _every single human_ in this miserable town?"

But, Alice seemed to have no qualms against her future, imagined friendship with Bella. "We're friends with Edward," she pointed out. "Why not Bella, too?"

"That's different and you know it," hissed Rosalie. "Edward fell into our laps. This Bella is a _normal_ human. I don't think it's a good idea to add yet another human into this mess."

"Thank you for emphasizing the fact that I am no longer a _normal_ human, Rosalie," I sighed, annoyed by her comment.

"You know what I mean," she snapped. "You are the exception because there was no other choice for you. But, it should stop there. We may as well tell _everyone_ at school that we're vampires if we tell her, too."

"I wasn't _planning_ on telling her," pouted Alice. "I'll keep _my_ mouth shut."

Rosalie made no additional comment, though I could see her staring out her window, arms crossed, with an irritated expression on her face. She didn't approve of Alice's future friendship, but she was dropping the argument for now.

As we pulled into the school parking lot, I noticed Bella's behemoth of a truck parked near the front. The accident had barely put a dent in the thing.

My musing was cut short by the sight of a dark colored Chevy Suburban pulling into a spot three spaces down from Bella's truck. Loathing filled me at the sight of the SUV's driver, Mike Newton.

Usually I could hide my inner emotions quite well. For instance, when Alice would go on and on about what style of slacks would be best for my frame, I could keep my facial expressions from exposing my less than enthusiastic interest for her sake.

But, for the life of me, I could not hide the disgust the sight of Mike Newton produced inside of me the moment I saw the vile boy. My lips curled in contempt and my eyes narrowed as he swung open his door and got out.

"I'm picking up _a lot_ of rage right now," muttered Jasper beside me.

"I'm not a bit surprised," I snarled as I continued to glare at the boy. "Can you sense the disgust and repulsion, too? They're quite high as well."

"Edward," Alice ominously warned as she yanked on my shirt sleeves to grab my attention. "I thought you promised me that you would behave yourself."

Forcing my eyes away from him, I looked down at her. "He's still alive and standing upright, isn't he?" I pointed out. "Just because I'm imaging how it would feel to break his nose doesn't mean I'm going to do it."

After maneuvering himself around the front of the Volvo, Emmett strolled up to me and said, "Does he really bother you that much?"

Releasing a calming breath, I slid my hands into my pockets and formulated an explanation that Emmett could understand. "His behavior and intentions towards the female population at this school disturbs me. So, yes, he does."

Twisting his mouth to the side as he processed this new information, Emmett said, "You want me to go stare at him menacingly today?"

"And I can boost his sense of fear whenever he sees you or Emmett," offered Jasper helpfully.

"No," I swiftly replied, "that won't be necessary. I need to deal with this myself." I couldn't explain to them why I felt that way. Truly, I had no idea why I needed to do this alone.

Disappointed in my refusal, Emmett said, "Well, if you change your mind, let me know. It's been a really long time since I've given anyone a good scare. I think I'm getting rusty."

 **00000000000000000000**

At the sound of Coach Clapp's whistle, I urged Alice to refrain from her usual primping and dress as quickly as possible. I was anxious to make it to the cafeteria quickly.

Meeting up with the rest of the family, we entered the cafeteria with me in the lead. Taking a spot behind Adam Temple in the lunch line, I scanned the room, searching for Bella. It didn't take long. She was just a few students ahead of me, talking to Jessica and Angela. Well, really it was more like Bella and Angela were watching, fascinated, as Jessica's mouth moved at the speed of sound. Surely the girl needed to pause every so often for a breath of air like the rest of us?

The line moved quickly, and once I had paid for my food, I began to walk towards the Cullen table. However, I was stopped short at the sight of Mike dropping into the seat beside Bella, his eyes reminding me of a snake preparing itself to devour its prey.

She had been busily cutting up something on her tray when the sound of his voice alerted her to his presence. She lifted her head, intending, perhaps, to turn to face the upcoming deluge of tedium he would be providing, when her eyes, instead, caught sight of me.

For a moment, she was immobile. Mike, unaware of her inattention, continued blabbering on about whatever he was telling her about. Her temporary paralysis passed quickly, however, when a small, but warm smile spread across her face. Almost involuntarily, I did the same. Her smile grew wider, and she lifted her hand in a wave of greeting.

At this gesture, Mike's brain must have registered that she was not giving him her full attention. The sight of her waving at someone across the room forced him to break eye contact with her face so he could determine who she was being so friendly with. His face turned comically red with fury once he saw that it was me.

"Hey, brainless," called out Rosalie. "The table's over here. It will be easier for you to eat in a _sitting_ position."

I swung around to my family. Four sets of topaz eyes were studying me.

Taking two steps closer to them, I said, "I think I'm going to sit somewhere else today."

Emmett stared back at me, dumbstuck by my comment. "Why?" he asked innocently.

Taking a quick glance back over my shoulder, I said, "I want to be closer to Mike since he's sitting right beside her. I want him to realize that I'm watching him now."

"But he's with her in public," said Emmett in disbelief. "What's the worst he can do? Fantasise about her?"

The look on my face told him that this was not the best argument to use. It only reenforced my decision.

"Edward's right," announced Alice cheerfully. "He needs to sit with her more often and watch out for her. And in order for them to get closer, he'll need to spend time with her." Her eyes popped open, and she hastily added, "You know, you can't protect her from Mike if you don't get close enough."

Pivoting away from the Cullen table, I dodged tables and students as I strolled across the cafeteria towards my destination. The round table still had one vacant seat, which was directly across from Bella and in between Angela and Eric. Jessica was sitting between Bella and Angela.

Moments later, I was standing behind the seat. "Do you mind if I sit here today?" I asked Angela since Bella was too occupied with Mike. The sound of my voice must have alerted Bella to my presence, however, since I watched her eyes dart away from Mike to find me standing there waiting for a response.

"Sure," Angela replied in a friendly manner. "Go ahead."

Smiling politely, I bowed my head to Angela and thanked her.

"Hey," Bella softly replied across from me.

"Hello," I answered back with a matching grin. Both Angela and Bella were acting friendly towards me, instantly relieving any worries I had concerning my intrusion upon their normal lunchtime routine. Eric nodded his head in acknowledgement, though he certainly seemed less than enthusiastic. Jessica, strangely enough, sat eerily still, gazing at me with wide eyes, too shocked to speak. I suppose the fact that I was now willingly sitting within five feet of her was more excitement than she could handle.

Mike, on the other hand, was not hiding the irritation that my appearance produced within him. He offered no greeting of any kind to me, choosing instead to frown down at his tray of food.

"How come you're not sitting with your brothers and sisters today?" asked Eric beside me.

"I was in dire need of a change in scenery," I said with a shrug. "Emmett and Jasper are arguing over who will win the Super Bowl and they always get overly emotional. And, Alice is pestering me about cleaning out my closet just so she can be the one to reorganize it. I think she has some sort of disorder." I smiled wickedly, knowing full well that Alice would most likely hear everything I said. Everything I said was true. She couldn't accuse me of lying.

Angela lightly chuckled at my explanation while Jessica continued to be too stunned to do anything.

"Well," said Bella congenially, "you're welcome to sit with us whenever you like."

Jessica blinked twice, trying to snap out of her stupor. "Yes!" she blurted out uncontrollably. Realizing that she had spoken louder than necessary, she took a moment to calm herself. "I mean," she replied in a more subdued manner, "I agree."

"Thank you," I responded simply.

Conversation flowed easily between the three girls. For the most part, I chose to quietly observe and offered only an occasional sentence here or there. The other two boys remained mostly silent. Eric spoke only when a question was asked of him. And, for perhaps the first time ever, instead of mindlessly speaking, Mike was too busy sullenly glowering at me to contribute to the conversation.

"Hey, Bella!" called out a male's voice from nearby.

The happiness that had been burning brightly in Bella's eyes dimmed somewhat. Taking a deep breath in preparation for what was to come, she said, "Hi, Tyler," in a friendly but tired voice.

The knuckle-headed boy appeared beside her, crouching down to speak to her. "How about this?" he began, unaware of her distress. "How about, for the next month, I give your truck a good wash and wax every weekend."

Bella vehemently shook her head. "No," she declared softly but firmly, "I meant it when I said that you didn't need to do _anything_ for me. _I'm fine_. My truck's fine. Everything's fine. If you want to do something nice, go do something for Edward- he's the one that deserves it."

Unwillingly, Tyler turned away from Bella to look at me. "Oh," he responded confusedly, as if he had just recalled that there were other people at the table besides the dark-haired girl he had been focused upon. "You want me to wash and wax your car, too?"

I would have rather let Tyler do my Trigonometry homework for a week than allow him to lay a finger on my car.

"No thank you, Tyler," I answered in as nice of a tone as I could produce. "That won't be necessary. You don't owe me anything, I assure you."

"Are you sure?" he confirmed.

I smiled and nodded my head. "Trust me, I'm 100% positive on _that_ ," I replied with a small laugh.

"OK," he responded happily. Turning his attention back to Bella, he slapped on a foolish grin and said, "But I'm still going to do something to make it up to you. I promise!"

"No, please-" she began to say in a fiery tone.

But the harebrained boy did not notice her apparent refusal of his services. He jumped up and began walking away. "Well, catch ya later, Bella!" he called over his shoulder. "Don't worry, I'll think of something!"

I allowed several seconds to pass before I spoke. "That was certainly a creative way to dodge Tyler's attempts to make amends to you. I've never been thrown under a bus before," I teased.

Bella's face hardened slightly. "I didn't throw you under anything," she calmly informed me. "I was trying to remind him that it wasn't just me involved in that accident. He shouldn't concentrate on me when you were right there too."

With a half-smile, I hinted, "Ah, but I don't believe his priorities lie with anyone except _you_ at the moment."

Releasing a long sigh, she replied, "That's what I was afraid of."

After that, the girls' steered the conversation to more normal topics.

"I think Mr. Jefferson is trying to kill us," Jessica announced sadly. "What kind of a person tells his students to rate the performance of each former president on a scale of one through ten and expects them to _explain_ the reason why you gave that score?"

"One that wants you to learn?" offered Angela, giving Jessica a sympathetic look.

Jessica shook her head. "How am I supposed to know how good or bad of a job Richard Nixon did? I wasn't there!"

"I believe that there are quite a few books on Nixon and his various activities that will give you a clue," I dryly added.

"Yeah, well, that's going to take forever! We need to take a serious break or something... We're still on for the trip, right?" she said, looking at Bella and Mike. "I need to know there's at least _one_ thing I can look forward to."

"What trip?" I casually questioned. This was the first I had heard of any after school plans that possibly involved both Bella and Mike.

Snapping her head to face me, Jessica's eyes widened in astonishment. "Ohmygosh," she rushed in one breath. "I totally forgot! When you were out of school last week, we decided to take a trip down to the La Push Ocean Park!"

"Have you been to La Push yet?" asked Angela beside me.

"No, I haven't. What's it like?" I asked curiously. I had never been to the reservation. The closest I had ever been was back when I met with a Quileute representative every Friday during the summer months to prove that I was still in the land of the living. Needless to say, I had never been interested enough to wander around their territory if I could avoid it.

Angela very kindly described the pebbled beach, tide pools, and crashing waves that made the area unique.

For the first time since I had taken a seat at their table, Mike spoke up. "I checked the forecast for next Saturday and it looks like the weather will be too cold and rainy that day, so I think we should cancel it for now." Taking a long look at me, he then sneered and continued. "Besides, I really don't think it's a good idea to take _him_ out into the great outdoors," he said condescendingly as he tipped his head in my direction. "He didn't do so well the last time he was out there. Did you, Edward?"

The only indication that I gave that I was affected by his words was my balled up fist which was safely hidden under the table. Other than that, my face remained impassive, not wanting to give him the satisfaction of knowing that I was incensed.

The rest of the occupants at the table became mute, too uncomfortable or unsure of the situation to intervene. Bella, her eyebrows slightly furrowed, quietly looked between the two of us.

"That was a difficult time in my life," I composedly responded. "I wasn't in the right frame of mind."

" _Not in the right frame of mind_?" he cackled. He turned his body to face Bella, but kept his eyes trained upon me to witness my humiliation. "Let me tell you something, Bella. Edward here, back last summer, got himself lost near the National Park. He didn't bother bringing any supplies. Not even a map. From what I was told, he probably would have _died_ out there if it hadn't been for your dad finding him."

Softly, she gasped in shock, her eyes widening at his revelation. It pained me to know that his twisted version of events were most likely tarnishing any respect that she may have had for me.

"As I was trying to say," I said to Bella, concentrating on speaking to her rather than the boy that sat beside her. "I had just lost my mother. I had to leave the only home I had ever known to live in a place that I knew absolutely _nothing_ about." I paused, hesitating on how to continue. Everything I had said, up to that point, was true. Usually, lying for me was easy when it hurt no one but myself. Yet... Now that I was explaining the most traumatic event of my life to the girl across from me, I found that I couldn't do it. I couldn't find it in me to give her the script that my family and I had concocted. The story sounded too false, too deceptive to give to her.

"Stop, Edward," Bella spoke, snapping me out of my reverie. "You don't need to explain yourself. I understand."

Her statement caught me off guard. I stared at her uncomprehendingly for several seconds. She wanted no details. She wanted no gossip to spread among the students at Forks High.

"Do you?" I asked, utterly amazed. Bella did not respond to my question. Instead, she just stared back and gently bobbed her head in confirmation.

"You must be _really_ strong to go off on your own and survive out in the woods all by yourself," Jessica's voice crooned, causing Bella to turn away from me and focus instead on her friend, severing our brief connection

Quickly, I glanced at Mike, noting that his earlier superior smirk had been replaced by a bitter scowl. I supposed his plan did not go as he had wished.

Heavily, I sighed. "I don't know about _that_ ," I said to Jessica. "I _will_ say that, since that day, I developed a deep respect for the forest. I never venture into it without a lot of consideration first."

"Well," said Eric, changing the topic, "I didn't want to go to La Push yet anyway. It's better to wait until spring when there's more of a chance to spot a whale."

"Then what are we gonna do then?" moaned Jessica. "I'm gonna die if we don't do anything til spring!"

"I think you're being a little over dramatic," replied Angela with a shy grin. "The Academy Awards aren't for another couple of weeks."

"That's it!" Jessica cried out excitedly. "Let's go to the movie's next Saturday night! Who's in?"

"I'll have to ask my parents first," said Angela after a moment's thought, "but it sounds good to me."

"Bella?" questioned Jessica, giving Bella a pout.

Bella looked upon her friend and sighed. "I'll have to let Charlie know first," she said in defeat.

"Count me in," called out Mike a moment later.

"Me, too," said Eric.

Movie theaters were dark. And Mike would be there with Bella.

I took a sip of my bottled water, allowing a few more moments of peace and quiet to lull the table's male occupants into a false sense of security before I revealed that I, too, would be there.

"What time?" I said aloud as I set the bottle back on the table.

Jessica's head snapped in my direction, and her mouth gaped open in disbelief. She had tried dozens of times to convince me to do something outside of school. Now, not only would I be going, I was even volunteering.

"I... I don't know..." she stuttered. She looked around the table, desperate for someone to help answer my question before I changed my mind.

"How about we agree to meet at 6:30 in front of the theater in Port Angeles," suggested Angela.

"Good idea!" Jessica agreed happily. "I'll drive the girls and Mike can drive the guys!" Tilting her head in thought, she added, "Or... unless Edward would feel more comfortable with us in my car? There's plenty of room."

"That's OK," I hastily replied. "I'll take mine."

At the end of the lunch hour, Eric and Jessica broke away from our group, wandering off to their 6th period class. Bella and Angela rose from the table together, talking relaxedly as they led the way out of the cafeteria. Mike and I lagged behind them a few steps.

"I don't know why you're even bothering, " he whispered to me. "She practically told me that she likes _me_."

"Well, I'm her friend _and_ a concerned citizen," I smugly shot back. "And you have made it _quite_ clear to me how you would treat her."

"She doesn't need a friend like _you_ ," he grumbled. "You should just stick with your own family, Masen. No one wants you but them."

Pure, unadulterated rage took over my senses. I wanted nothing more than to give him a physical token of my displeasure. One that would turn a ghastly shade of black and blue, preferably.

Instead, I chose to pick up my pace, wanting to distance myself from the vile boy before I did anything that would result in an extended stay in a juvenile detention center.

Quickly, we all dropped by our lockers to retrieve our books for Biology. After Angela, Mike, and I finished the task, we all converged at Bella's locker, watching her as she struggled to balance her books in her arms. Slamming her locker door closed, she turned on her heel, stumbled, and promptly dropped everything that she had been holding.

The incident from yesterday popped into my head. How she had dropped her empty soda can and how Mike took the opportunity to violate her trust.

"I'll get them," I announced without another thought. I dropped to the ground to scoop her things up, taking only a few seconds to complete. I popped back up and handed them to her.

"Thanks," she said politely, yet I could detect her annoyance at the situation, "but I could have picked them up myself, Edward. It was _my_ fault."

I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't mind. It's always a pleasure to help out a _friend_ ," I said, emphasizing the last word. Playfully, she rolled her eyes, but her smile betrayed her.

Behind her, Mike shot me an irritated look. I wasn't sure if it was from the fact that I had blocked his voyeuristic opportunity or the fact that I made Bella smile again. Perhaps it was both.

Nearing our building, I shot ahead of the girls and pushed open the classroom door to allow them through.

"Thank you," said Angela as she and Bella walked through the door.

Plastering on a contemptuous smile, I said, "After you, _Mike_ ," in my most polite tone. He ignored me, choosing to stomp inside without another word.

 **0000000000000000000**

"So..." teased Emmett as I entered Spanish class. "How did your _date_ go?"

I leveled a blank stare at him. "It wasn't a date. She's my friend," I reminded him.

Chuckling, he said, "Well, you sure do want to be near this 'friend' a lot more now," he hinted loudly. "If I had known you were into quiet, shy girls I would have set you up with a librarian. Maybe one that wears her hair up in a bun and shushes you. You'd probably love that."

"We are in _public_ , Emmett," I reminded him. "Will you please keep your _hilarious_ commentary on my life to a minimum until we are at home?"

At the end of the hour, the bell rang, releasing us from school.

"Edward!" yelled out a familiar voice behind me. I turned around on the sidewalk and saw Ben Cheney rushing to catch up with me. "Can I talk with you for a second? Privately?" he added nervously as he noticed the looming figure of Emmett watching our interaction.

"I'll catch up in a minute, Emmett," I said, tossing him my keys so he could open the car's doors for everyone. "Go ahead," I replied to Ben once Emmett was gone.

"Thanks," said Ben quickly, pushing his glasses further up his nose. "This is probably going to sound weird, but... I heard you and your brother talking earlier, and he said something that made me curious..."

"Yes?" I coaxed cautiously, worried where this was going.

"Well, he mentioned that you were interested in the girl you were sitting with at lunch today, and I was wondering if that was true or not," he blushingly asked, too embarrassed to look me in the eye.

 _Great_ , I thought to myself. _Another Bella Swan admirer._

"We're just friends," I answered evenly.

"Oh," responded Ben. "OK. I was just wondering. She's a great girl. I just wanted to make sure you were serious about her and not just using her."

"I think you know me well enough by now that I'm not the type to _use_ anyone," I added, slightly insulted by his insinuation.

"Crap, I didn't mean for you to take it like that," he said guiltily. "It's just that... Well... I've known her for years and she deserves to be happy, ya know? I didn't mean to insult you or anything."

Something that he said stunned me into speechlessness. "Years?" I repeated, dumbly.

"Yeah... Well, thanks for talking to me anyway, Edward," he replied hastily, too embarrassed to speak with me any longer. "I'll see you tomorrow," he said as he rushed away.

"Years?" I said once more to myself.

Perhaps it wasn't Bella he was speaking of after all...

 **00000000000000000000**

 **A/N- Edward survived the kryptonite that Mike unleased. Yay! But how will he survive a darkened movie theater with a roomful of teenagers with raging hormones?**

 **Thanks for reading! :-)**


	24. We Gotta Get Out Of This Place

**Chapter 24- We Gotta Get Out Of This Place**

 _ **We gotta get out of this place**_  
 _ **If it's the last thing we ever do**_  
 _ **We gotta get out of this place**_  
 _ **Girl, there's a better life for me and you**_

 _ **We Gotta Get Out Of This Place- The Animals**_

 **February 5, 2005**

 **00000000000000000000**

"You're going to wear _that_?" Alice asked accusingly from behind me.

Standing in front of my bedroom mirror, I took a moment to really look at myself. Black dress pants... White button down shirt... Looked fine to me. "Yes," I drawled out.

In silent horror, she stood there scrutinizing my clothing choices for the span of fifteen seconds. Hesitantly, she said, "Are you sure?"

I turned away from the mirror to look the little sprite in the eye. "What's wrong with it?" I asked with a sigh, already mentally preparing myself to wear whatever she had in mind.

"It's just... Well... You look like you're attending a wake instead of going to the movie's, Edward," she bluntly responded.

"Then what do you suggest?" I said as I turned back to the mirror.

"You're just too dressy for this occasion. You need something a _bit_ more casual..." Tapping her chin in thought, her eyes gazed into the void between the present and the future. In mere seconds, she had an answer. Running into my walk-in closet faster than my human eyes could process, I could hear the clanging of clothes hangers and drawers being tossed around. Various articles of clothing flew out of the opened doorway as if a whirlwind were involved somehow. Moments later, she reappeared carrying the items she had been searching for. "Here," she said as she handed them over to me. "Go put these on."

I quickly walked into the bathroom and locked the door. Curiously, I picked through what she had deemed to be more appropriate for me to wear.

Jade green turtleneck sweater. Black jeans. And a black leather jacket.

After I had changed, I stepped back into my room where Alice was patiently waiting, and allowed her to appraise my appearance. The satisfied grin on her face told me that I passed inspection.

Together we descended the stairs until we reached the living room. Everyone in the family was there, I assumed, to witness a truly rare event- I was leaving the house on a Saturday night with the intention of being with humans my own age. Even Rosalie was there- though she was too consumed with her copy of _Car And Driver_ to give me much mind.

A high pitched whistle punctuated the air as I entered the room.

"You look great," thundered out Emmett with a huge smile on his face. "She won't be able to keep her hands off of you!"

Rolling my eyes, I then leveled a withering glare towards him. "We're just friends," I repeated for the hundredth time.

"Uhh huhh," he nodded in mock agreement. " _Friends_ go out on dates on a Saturday night _all_ the time, don't they?"

I threw up my hands in exasperation. If I continued this much longer I would be late. "I don't have time for this, Emmett."

Esme then swooped in, grabbing me into a maternal hug. Even though she was taller than Alice by quite a bit, I still towered over her. I heard a muffled huffing sound coming from her as her face was buried into my chest. Several moments of silence passed before she spoke. "You're growing up so fast," she sputtered out.

"I'm just going to the theater, Esme," I replied with a half-smile.

"I know," she softly answered as she lifted her head to look at me, "but I want you to know how proud I am of you, Edward... When we first met you, I could see how much you missed your old life. You seemed so lost..." Smiling up at me, she continued in a happier tone, " _Now_ look at you. You're coming back to life... And, no matter what is causing this change in you, I just want you to know that we're happy for you."

Esme stared deeply into my eyes for several seconds more before she plunged back into my chest, clutching me as a child might with a beloved teddy bear.

With a loving smile aimed at his wife, "Call us if you need us," said Carlisle as he gently pulled Esme away from me. Once she was in his arms, he added, "And don't stay out too late."

"I won't," I answered as I nervously ran my hand through my hair.

"Stop it!" cried out Alice in despair, lightly slapping away my hand from my head. "You're going to look like you just fell out of bed if you keep messing with it!" she hissed.

"Don't even bother!" called out Emmett from the couch. "His hair is going to look _a lot_ worse than that before the night is over. Bella looks like she would be a hair grabber," he said, blank-faced.

Seconds passed, then, both he and Jasper erupted in uncontrollable snickering.

"And _that's_ my signal to leave," I dryly announced as pulled open the front door and left.

 **00000000000000000000**

I had been to Port Angeles a few times with the family, and on my own before. It was a small town. Though, compared to Forks, it looked downright cosmopolitan. It had everything you would expect a town of its size to have. Restaurants. Clothing stores. A few tourist souvenir shops. It didn't have a decent music store, but you can't ask for everything.

The drive was uneventful and relatively quick. I covered the roughly fifty miles in under forty-five minutes despite the appallingly slow speed limit of fifty-five mph. This was because I chose to largely ignore it, usually traveling around seventy as long as no one was around.

I blamed it on living with a houseful of speed demon vampires for the past several months. They had rubbed off on me. Of course, I didn't drive at their ridiculous speeds but I didn't mind pushing the Volvo a little every now and then.

In the week or so leading up to today, a change in plans had been made. Eric had to cancel since he had broken some rule at home and was now grounded for two weeks, leaving five of us to meet on Saturday night instead of the original six.

I arrived at the movie theater with a few minutes to spare, finding a spot to park the car almost immediately. I grabbed my jacket off the passenger seat and slid it on, noting how the air had cooled considerably since I had left Forks.

After locking up, I walked to the front of the theater where Bella and Jessica were already waiting. Bella spotted me first, offering a simple wave and smile in greeting. Jessica looked like a deer in headlights for several beats before returning to normal.

"You came!" Jessica shrieked, bouncing excitedly on the balls of her feet.

"Of course," I responded, casually shrugging my shoulders while looking at the two of them.

She glanced down at her watch. "And right on time, too... Mike must be, like, crawling from Forks or something. He'd better not make us late!" she huffed impatiently.

"The movie doesn't start until seven," Bella mildly pointed out. "He's got plenty of time to get here."

My eyes traveled around the area, just then realizing that someone was missing. "Where's Angela? Wasn't she coming with you two?"

"Her dad's out of town and her mom's sick," replied Bella with a sympathetic expression, "so she stayed home to help take care of her little brothers."

"That's too bad," I truthfully responded.

"Yeah," Jessica bitingly observed. "I told her that the hellions would be fine with just their mom watching them, but she _insisted_ that she needed to stay home." Huffing out an annoyed breath, she continued, saying, "I swear, she thinks _she's_ their mother by the way she acts sometimes."

Inside, I was annoyed by her callous comments towards Angela. "I think she did the right thing," I retorted in a steady voice. "She must love them very much to willingly give up her free time."

Jessica's mouth popped open slightly as she rethought what I said. Seconds later, her earlier attitude towards Angela disappeared, now replaced by an unsure smile. "That's _exactly_ what I was thinking, _too_ ," she trilled out, staring up at me as she changed her stance on the matter. "She's just so nice to them that she forgets her own needs."

I had to squeeze my eyelids shut to keep from openly rolling my eyes in front of her. Instead, I limited myself to a brief, despairing sigh. When I reopened them, I found a highly amused Bella standing in front of me, fighting to hold in a smile. She was sucking in her lips, her eyes twinkling brightly at me all the while. Jessica's sudden change of heart was funny to her.

Crookedly, I smiled at her failed attempt to hide her amusement. "Something wrong with your mouth, Bella?" I teased, giving her a knowing look.

Jessica whipped her head towards Bella, analyzing her.

"Oh," Bella replied with a almost guilty look on her face. "I'm just thirsty, I guess." Once Jessica had accepted Bella's answer and turned her attention elsewhere, Bella narrowed her eyes at me. I smiled back at her wider than before. Her irritated expression was more endearing than anything else.

"Finally!" called out Jessica, looking behind me. "Did you _push_ your car all the way from home, Mike?"

"I'm five minutes late. Big deal!" he gruffly shot back. His eyes then landed on Bella, whereupon his face broke into a large smile. "Bella!" he yelled out, happily.

In return, she gave a polite, though slightly less enthusiastic smile. "Hi," she replied.

Sweeping past me, completely ignoring the fact that I was there, he set his sights on Bella and swooped in. "You'll never guess what happened at the store this morning, Bella! You remember how I told you that you should never wear cotton clothing when you're out hiking the trail? Well, get this..." he blabbered as he steered her away from me and towards the ticket booth.

 _How can she stand it?_ I asked myself in bewilderment. _He is the dullest, most moronic boy to ever roam the planet. I have had conversations with five year olds that were more mentally stimulating. If he keeps this up, her night will be filled talks of waterproof socks and the proper way to pack a rain poncho in a backpack._

I shuddered at the thought of how her next few hours would unfold.

"So, Edward," said a squeaky voice beside me. "I guess it's just me and you now!"

My eyes fell downwards at the sight of the curly haired girl who was staring, starry-eyed, up at me.

I had forgotten.

I had troubles of my own.

"Don't worry," I said, speaking more to myself than to Jessica. Walking as quickly as possible without looking like I was running, I added, "We'll catch up with them."

Moments later, I found Bella and Mike standing at the ticket booth, debating on which movie to see.

"There's two new movies out," Mike said while looking towards the movie posters.

"I wanna see that one!" demanded Jessica, pointing her finger at the one that showed a loving couple happily cuddling with one another.

"What's it about?" I carefully asked her.

"It's about a woman who hires a male escort to pretend to be her boyfriend for her sister's wedding." Turning away from the poster, her face tilted up to meet mine, giving me a leering expression. "You know, it's got that whole ' _there's this really hot guy that's out of my league but he falls in love with me anyway_ ' kind of vibe that I absolutely _love,_ " she cooed out with a strange, hypnotized look on her face.

"I'd like to watch the other one," I rushed out, almost breathless.

Snapping out of her earlier daze, her eyes squinted up at me. "What?" she questioned in awe, her face scrunching up in confusion. "That one?" she said, pointing at the other poster. "The one about the evil monster that lives in closets, hunts people down, and _murders_ them?"

"Yes," I firmly answered. Normally, such a film wouldn't interest me, but suddenly it sounded like the better choice of the two.

"Me, too," said Bella beside me. My eyes flicked over to her. She was watching me closely. She saw my anxiety. I would need to thank her for this later.

"Great!" shouted out Mike. "I didn't want to watch that Rom-Com, anyway." Bending down to talk to Bella in a more intimate manner, he smilingly added, "And if we get scared, we can find a way to distract ourselves from the movie."

In response, appearing embarrassed or uncomfortable by his words, Bella fell back a step while nervously biting her bottom lip.

At the same time, his words elicited panic within me. "On second thought, maybe Jessica's choice would be better," I stated loudly.

Mike's apparent hatred of me reappeared. For the first time that night, his eyes fell upon me, glaring in unmistakable anger.

"That's OK, Edward," replied Jessica, unaware of the conflict between us. "We'll watch the horror movie tonight, and you and I can watch _my_ movie _next time_!"

Inside, I cringed.

 _Not if I can help it._ I thought.

After paying for our tickets, the four of us entered the building and headed to the concession stand. I had no appetite, my nerves were too on edge for some reason. I had the unmistakable urge to grab Bella and flee the premises.

Mike, however, had no worries. He bought the largest bucket of popcorn known to man along with several boxes of candy, a corn dog, and two fountain drinks. The amount of fat and sugar in the food he had just purchased would likely cause the average person to go into cardiac arrest.

Once in the theater, Mike led himself and Bella to the seats at the very back of the room. As I shimmied my way down the row to sit beside Bella, he said while pointing his finger across the room, "You don't have to sit here, ya know. You'd probably be more comfortable over there."

I slapped on a smug grin. "No, thanks, Mike. But I'd much rather stay here with you two. You know, in case you or Bella get _too scared_."

Mike's answering scowl was truly priceless.

"Wow, I never realized how _considerate_ of a person you are, Edward," sighed Jessica as she took a seat on my other side. "You're always thinking of others."

Sneaking my pocket watch out to check the time, I was surprised to see that we still had fifteen minutes left before the movie began. Mike used this time to his advantage, keeping Bella up to date with every little mundane detail of his life.

By the same token, as soon as Jessica had settled herself in her seat, her mouth opened and never shut again. After listening five minutes straight of her detailed analysis of the broken relationship of a reality TV couple, I allowed my mind to drift away to a happier place instead of the mental hell I was suffering through.

When the lights dimmed, signaling the start of the movie trailers, I inwardly rejoiced at the fact that both she and Mike would be closing their mouths, hopefully, for the next one and a half to two hours.

As soon as the lights were out, a young couple in front of us attacked and attached themselves to one another. Slumping down into my seat, I realized I would be listening to the sounds of a monster ripping people to shreds accompanied by the smacking and slurping of the amorous young couple ahead of me. If I had wanted to witness a couple openly fondling one another I could have just stayed at home and watched Emmett and Rosalie.

Pivoting slightly to my right, I caught Bella's eye. Her eyes darted to the couple in front of us, then flew back to me, all the while giving me a pointed look. It seemed to me that they were annoying her as well. I shook my head and shrugged my shoulders. If they got much louder I would say something, but for now, I would keep quiet.

Several minutes into the movie, during a tense scene, I felt something land upon my left leg, several inches above the knee. Almost instantly, my eyes dropped down to see Jessica's hand there. My instincts told me to throw her hand off and run. But, my better judgment told me that maybe she was just nervous from the movie. So, in as calm of a manner that I could muster, I plucked her hand up and gently placed it back on the armrest. She continued to tensely stare at the screen, either unaware that she had grabbed me _or_ she was a very good actress. With my task completed, I released a breath and tried to relax.

Minutes later, I turned to check on Bella and Mike. She sat stock still, her arms hugging herself. He seemed to be slowly inching his way closer to her in his seat.

"Ohmygod," breathed out Jessica right before I felt her head smack into my chest, distracting me from my surveillance of Bella and Mike. "I think this is the scariest movie I have _ever_ seen!" she muttered excitedly as she nuzzled her face into my side. Taking the opportunity, her hands clutched at my jacket, pulling me in closer to her. I felt like a fish being pulled on a fishing line.

My hands shot up, pushing her lightly but firmly back.

"I know it's just a movie, but I feel so relieved that I have you here," she sighed as I pried her fingers from my jacket. She was surprisingly strong for such a small girl.

Having removed myself from her grip and settled her down, I took another peek at Bella. Mike's left arm was positioned just behind her seat, snaking its way closer to her. I could easily discern that she was aware of everything that was happening by the way she was now leaning slightly forward in her seat to keep away from him and bouncing her knee, looking very uncomfortable with the situation.

Bella wasn't happy with this.

That's all my brain could register.

My eyes hardened and my fingers dug into my thighs. I swore to myself that if Mike laid one finger on her, I would be ripping it off his hand.

A moment later, I felt my phone vibrate in my jeans pocket. Digging it out, I glanced at the caller id.

Alice.

She would never call me during a movie unless there was a _very_ good reason.

I flipped the phone open and placed it against my ear. "Yes?" I whispered.

"Hello," she happily chirped on the other end, "it's your friendly legitimate excuse calling you. How may I help you?"

 _Thank god I have a clairvoyant for a sister. Acting skills, don't fail me now..._

"Yes, Bella's here," I said loud enough for both Mike and Jessica to overhear.

Alice giggled in response. "You've had a rough night haven't you, Edward?"

I plastered a distressed look on my face and tried to sound anxious. "I see... That's terrible!"

"I think the funniest part was when you found out you were stuck with Jessica," she heartily laughed. "I almost called you then, but then Bella would have been stuck there all alone with Mike, so I had to wait."

I had to keep from openly rolling my eyes at her amusement. "Yes, I can do it. It's no problem," I replied.

"You need to do this quickly, Edward," said Alice in warning. "Don't give them time to ask any questions!"

She didn't need to tell me twice. I had enough of their antics for the evening. Hopefully, this wouldn't take long...

"Thank you. I'll tell her right away. Goodbye." I rushed out and ended the call.

Turning my body to Bella, I slapped on a sympathetic expression on my face. "I'm afraid I have some bad news for you, Bella... Your Aunt Beatrice has taken sick and was sent to the hospital." As I gazed deeply into her dark eyes, I prayed that she would realize what I was trying to do.

For a few moments, with her forehead slightly crinkled, she stared back at me uncomprehendingly. The only part of her that moved at all were her eyes, which seemed to be trying to decipher my strange behavior. I knew the moment when understanding struck her when her eyes widened and her lips parted open with a small gasp. "Oh? Oh no..." she said in feigned distress. "Not Aunt Beatrice!"

She would never win any acting awards, but it would have to do...

Nodding my head sadly, I said, "I'm afraid so. Your family has been trying to find a way to contact you. They called my house and told my family that they want you to come home as soon as possible. I offered to take you, if you don't mind."

Ardently nodding her head and gathering up her jacket, she said, "That sounds fine. Thank you."

As I jumped up from my seat, I saw Jessica attempting to rise up as well. "This sucks! And just when the movie was getting exciting, too!" she whispered out.

Highly alarmed by her apparent intent to accompany Bella and I on our escape, I hastily responded, "Yes, yes, it's quite unfortunate, isn't it? But, please, you and Mike _stay_ and enjoy the rest of the movie. I'm sure Aunt Beatrice wouldn't want _everyone_ to miss out on the fun tonight... Come on Bella."

Almost scrambling out of her seat, Bella popped up and we scurried by Jessica and into the aisle. Jessica then moved down two seats to sit closer to Mike, who was now sitting with crossed arms and staring daggers at me. Jessica, as usual, paid no mind to his obvious unhappiness. Leaning closer to him, I heard her say, "That name sounds so familiar... I wonder if I've met her before or something?"

It was unlikely she had ever met the woman. The only reason that I knew her was because of Emmett's addiction to _The Andy Griffith Show_. Aunt Beatrice, aka, Aunt Bee.

Side-by-side, Bella and I swiftly walked up the aisle and flew out of the theater doors and entered the lobby.

"Do you think it's safe to make a run for it now?" she asked without stopping.

I shook my head. "Not yet. Too many witnesses," I whispered.

Once outside, I pointed to my left. "My car's this way. _Now_ we can run," I announced in a louder voice just before we both began a slow jog towards freedom.

Her light laughter filled the cool night air. "Thank goodness that you brought your own car. I don't know how much longer I could have taken that."

"I feel the same way. No one felt the need to inform us that we were on a _double date_ ," I replied back sarcastically, forcing her to laugh louder.

At my car, I dug out my car keys from my pocket and walked to the passenger side door. After unlocking it, I opened the door for her and watched as she slid into the seat. Just as she was attempting to reach out to close her door, I did it myself. Through the window, I briefly caught the faint look of surprise on her face. I smiled back at her. Chivalry may be dead to some, but not yet to me.

As I slid into the driver's seat and backed the car out of its parking spot, I realized that I now was faced with a choice. If I turned the car left, we would head towards home and the night would be over. If I turned the car right, we could stay here and maybe find a way to salvage the night.

Unsure of what I was doing, I chanced a peek at her. She was biting her bottom lip, staring straight ahead as she twisted her fingers in her hands. I didn't know how to interpret her body language. Was she uncomfortable being here with me alone? Was she having second thoughts about leaving Mike and Jessica behind?

Clearing my throat, I watched as her dark eyes darted to meet mine. "Are you hungry?" I hesitatingly asked.

She took a breath and slowly released it, staring back at me all the while. "Umm..." she began. "Kind of. Mike put all the food too far away for me to reach. I didn't want to reach over him just to grab a handful of popcorn and give him the wrong idea."

I nodded my head in agreement with her, hiding my irritation with him. The boy would doubtlessly have taken her innocent movement as an open invitation for whatever his vile mind was conjuring up.

"There's a little café a couple of streets over," I said, recalling that the place was not only quiet and secluded, but also it was not a place that Mike or Jessica would likely want to go to. "We could grab something to eat before we make the drive home?" I offered softly, fighting to keep my voice steady.

She said nothing for the span of several seconds. Chewing her lip harder than before, I began to suspect that she would decline my offer. She would kindly ask that I take her home immediately. She would make something up, much like I did earlier, and tell me "sorry, but I really need to get home and do the laundry" or something along those lines.

But, instead, she released her hold on her bottom lip and smiled back.

"That sounds perfect."

 **00000000000000000000**

 **A/N- Sorry for the cliffy ending. It was either this or having a ten thousand words long chapter that I wouldn't complete until next summer. :-/**

 **And I am issuing a warning for the next chapter- there will be a little bit of fluff. But, doesn't Edward** ** _deserve_** **a bit of fluff in his life? Please don't begrudge him that. And, it's fluff with** **Bella** **. Doesn't that count for something?**

 **Thanks for reading! ;-)**


	25. Even The Nights Are Better

**Chapter 25- Even The Nights Are Better**

 _ **Even the nights are better**_  
 _ **Now that we're here together**_  
 _ **Even the nights are better**_  
 _ **Since I found you**_

 _ **Even The Nights Are Better- Air Supply**_

 **February 5, 2005- Port Angeles, Washington**

 **00000000000000000000**

The ride to the café was mostly quiet, yet it didn't feel awkward. I enjoyed watching Bella's lively eyes flit around as they tried to take in all of the sights of the town. It did not feel right of me to interrupt her since she appeared to be enjoying it so much.

As I had hoped, the café not only was still open, but it also looked as if it had only a few customers. We could eat in peace. There was even an empty parking spot a few spaces down from its front door.

Bella hopped out of the car at the same time that I was stepping out on my side to go open the door for her. I stared at her, unobserved, for a few moments, wondering if she knew what I had intended to do for her, or if she was just so unaccustomed to being treated like a lady that she didn't realize my intentions.

I sighed, giving up _that_ conundrum for now.

She was still standing on the sidewalk when I walked around the car. "Ready?" I asked her.

For an answer, all she did was bob her head a couple of times as she looked about at her surroundings.

The Milling Grounds Café was a small, quaint type of establishment that served the best pastries in town (at least in my opinion they did). The furniture, admittedly, was not of the best quality. The tables and chairs were often mismatched and scraped up. The walls, however, were interesting. They were covered with everything from pictures of old sawmills that were no longer running, antique fishing equipment from days gone by, old and new newspaper clippings featuring the town's highs and lows of its history, and a few modern art paintings from local artists that depicted the region in creative ways.

I loved the place. I suppose the ambiance gave me a little more comfort than a brand new Starbucks ever could.

Still intrigued by all of the new sights, I watched as Bella's head swept around the room as we stepped inside. Abruptly, she stopped in her tracks after taking a few steps through the doors.

"What's wrong?" I asked behind her, low enough so only she could hear me.

Swinging around to face me, I caught a brief contemplative look in her eye. "Nothing," she quickly but hesitantly answered, once again biting her bottom lip.

"We can go somewhere else if you like," I offered, assuming that she did not like the place.

Her eyes widened a little. "No!" she said forcefully. Then, breathing out slowly, she took a moment to calm herself. "I mean..." she stated in a milder tone and now flashing a feeble smile that I could easily see through, "this place is _fine_."

I crossed my arms across my chest and pointedly stared at her for a bit, not believing her at all.

She was lying. She had to be...

"What's wrong with it?" I flat out asked her, feeling positive that she was hiding something from me.

" _Nothing_ ," she emphatically repeated.

I stared back at her unblinkingly, determined to discover what she was keeping from me.

When she saw that I was not giving up on my line of questioning, she heaved out a breath and shot me an annoyed glance. "Fine!" she huffed out. "I was just surprised that you brought us to a place like this, _OK_?"

I was even more puzzled now than I had been moments ago. My head tilted to the side, studying her as I tried to fathom her words. "What were you expecting exactly?" I queried.

She threw up her hands in frustration. "I don't know..." she said, puffing her cheeks out. A few seconds later, her forehead crinkled downwards as if she was trying to solve a mystery. "I guess I didn't expect for you to bring us to such a trendy looking place," she revealed.

"Trendy?" I repeated, looking around the room. I had never thought of the place in that light before...

"Yeah," she now freely confirmed, more relaxed than before. "I never pictured you _being_ in a place like this."

I said nothing for a short span of time as I tried to decipher her meaning. But, I was _far_ too confused to understand her reasoning for saying such a thing.

Though, the notion that she had ever taken the time to imagine the types of establishments that I would patronize amused me for some reason.

"Really?" I said as a lopsided grin appeared on my face. "And where _do you_ picture me then?"

Several quiet moments passed as her face blossomed into a soft pink, and her mouth popped open slightly. "I... don't know..." she nervously answered as her eyes darted away from mine. Taking a moment to swallow, she then said, "Maybe someplace more...conservative?"

My smile faded away.

Conservative.

As in, old-fashioned...

I had lived in this time for nearly eight months. No _human_ had ever seemed to notice my less than modern characteristics before. As long as I wore blue jeans and sneakers, no one had ever said one word.

That is, until now.

Bella seemed to be quite perceptive...

I tried to resurrect my earlier grin. With any luck, she didn't notice my inner anxiety.

With my smile back in place, I barked out a small laugh. "A tea room, perhaps?" I teased, hoping to lighten the mood.

Playfully, she narrowed her eyes at me as a small smile tugged at her lips. "Yes, that sounds about right... With puffy cushioned chairs, balding butlers carrying silver trays, and elderly spinsters sipping from teacups with Persian cats on their laps," she tauntingly replied back.

In faux seriousness, I nodded my head. "Well, I'm afraid that we'll have to make do with this place until some retired British governess decides to move to Port Angeles and open up such an establishment."

Bella smiled wider. "Too bad," she dryly responded.

Sitting along the western wall of the café was a large wooden counter with a display of various pastries, pies, and cakes. I led the way over, occasionally checking over my shoulder to check that Bella was still following me.

At the counter, it took me a while to decide what I wanted. Eventually, I chose a cinnamon roll that smelled like heaven and was the size of a baby's head. Bella, on the other hand, made her decision in a matter of seconds, as if she had insider knowledge on what the place made. She had chosen a large square of a brownie- its top was sprinkled with walnuts and drizzled with caramel sauce.

"What do you want to drink?" I asked her.

She turned her head to the cashier. "Coke?" she responded in a questioning tone of voice. The cashier nodded her head, indicating that they did in fact serve it.

"Two cokes, please," I ordered as I pulled out my wallet and slapped a twenty dollar bill down on the counter.

As the woman was reaching over to retrieve my money, Bella made a small noise and whipped her head around to look at me. "What are you doing?" she breathed out.

" _Paying for our food_?" I answered in a confused voice, assuming that it should be fairly obvious what I was doing since the cashier was taking money from me.

But, instead of being satisfied with my answer, Bella seemed to be even more puzzled than before. " _Why_?" she pressed on.

A mischievous grin appeared unsolicited on my face. "I believe it's customary for patrons to _pay_ for their food, Bella," I replied in a playful bantering tone.

She was not amused. "I'm well aware of that," she shot back, slightly irritated. "But you shouldn't pay for mine, too. That's not fair."

"But it's better for the cashier this way," I continued in a carefree manner. "I was simply making the transaction easier for her to handle. Two customers, one transaction. _Much_ simpler for her to deal with."

For a split second, Bella's lips pressed together as she glared up at me. "That doesn't make any sense and you know it!" she half whispered back.

I sighed. "Then how about this..." I looked down into her eyes, attempting to convey to her my seriousness in what I was about to say. "You are my guest. _I_ asked _you_ if you wanted to get something to eat. _You_ accepted that invitation. Therefore, it is _my_ duty as a host to pay for anything that results from said invitation."

Several silent moments passed as she struggled against my logic. "Fine..." she eventually, unhappily, conceded. "But, next time it's on me, Edward. _And I mean it_ , " she demanded as she looked up at me gravely.

Forcing a teenage girl to pay for a joint meal didn't sound like the gentlemanly thing to do- even if it _was_ the twenty-first century. I wasn't sure if I could agree to that...

But, instead of fighting with her over it, I chose to keep silent on the matter for now.

"Oh," I replied in fabricated innocence, "you're offering to pay for our future meal at the tea shop?" Teasing her seemed to be the better option right now...

"Don't tempt me," she muttered under her breath as she watched me gather up my change.

We found a table close enough to the front window that we could easily look out of if we chose to, yet far enough away that Mike or Jessica wouldn't see us if they were to drive by. Once seated, we ate for a while in a companionable silence.

Covertly, I watched Bella daintily pick at her brownie. She would take a small bite sized piece, place it upon her tongue, then close her eyes for a brief moment, savoring the flavor before chewing and swallowing it down.

Fascinating...

"Why did you choose that?" I uncontrollably blurted out.

Her mahogany head popped up to look me in the eye. She chewed for a few seconds more before she swallowed what was in her mouth. "What?" she asked uncertainly. "The brownie?"

"Uh huh," I hummed as I popped a bit of cinnamon roll into my mouth.

Blinking back at me for a time, she seemed unsure of what to say. "Cause brownies always taste good?" she answered me.

I arched my brow and gave her a look, indicating that her weak answer did not satisfy my curiosity.

But, she did not wither under my stare. She sat up straighter and asked a question to me in retort. "Why does it matter?" she challenged back.

 _That is an excellent question... And, I don't know why..._

I didn't answer her right away. Instead I leaned forward in my seat and placed my chin in my left hand as I tried to come up with an answer that didn't sound like it was coming from a lunatic. A small smile appeared on my face once I thought of a response.

"It's just that I have a little theory," I said. "When faced with a choice, I believe that people will choose what is most meaningful or familiar to them _most_ of the time. I'm curious as to why you would choose that brownie over everything else."

She said nothing for a time, choosing to avoid my gaze instead. Eventually, almost reluctantly, she said, "It was the first thing I learned to cook by myself."

Her answer surprised me, especially after spending months around girls like Lauren and Jessica who thought eating at McDonald's every night was a better idea than having a meal at home with the family.

"Oh, so you can cook?" I asked.

"A little," she uttered softly. Almost humbly.

"How often?" I pressed, interested now even more than before.

"Nearly every day," she quickly responded.

Everyday... That sounded quite a bit more than "a little". That must mean...

"You cook for your father," I confidently announced.

She nodded her head in confirmation. "Yeah," she replied before a tiny smile lit up her face. "I don't know how he survived before I came here... TV dinners and the diner, I guess." Her nose then scrunched up adorably. It looked as if the thought of her father eating those things on a regular basis disgusted her. Then, with a more animated expression, she added, "I cooked for Mom and Phil, too."

"Your mom?" I questioned in shock. She nodded her head. "Why did you cook for her and her new husband?" I was now concerned over her past welfare, picturing Bella in a Cinderella type of situation where she was forced to cook, clean, and scrub the floors of her stepfather's mansion.

Bella looked back at me as if I wasn't very bright... "Because I _like_ to," she replied in a tranquil voice.

I now felt like an investigative reporter. I wanted to know _all_ the details now. "When did you start?"

Her top teeth began chewing her bottom lip as her eyes squinted slightly. "Umm..." she hummed. "Well... I couldn't touch the stove until I was nine... So, I guess it was when I turned nine."

I think my jaw dropped.

I took a moment to look back upon my childhood. When I was nine I was climbing trees, playing baseball at the park, and having mudball fights with the neighborhood kids. Doing anything remotely resembling adult work would have traumatized me at that age.

"Why would _your mother_ allow her _daughter_ to cook at nine years old?" I demanded to know in a slightly raised voice. I didn't like to think that Bella wasn't taken care of properly when she was younger. "Why didn't she do the cooking _for you_?"

"She let me do it because _I_ _insisted_!" she exasperatingly shot back. "It was either _I_ learn to cook or we'd be _both_ eating burnt tuna casserole and fast food for the rest of our lives."

My scowl vanished from my face as I absorbed this new bit of information. "She can't cook," I mildly declared now that the puzzle was solved.

When she saw that I was backing down, Bella relaxed, even offering a wan smile. "Not even to save her life. We lived off of frozen TV dinners and fast food burgers until I felt brave enough to try cooking on my own."

"A matter of necessity..." I mused.

"Pretty much," she replied as she took a sip of coke. After sitting back up, she tilted her head as she studied me. "And what about you? You can't expect to ask someone a question without having to answer a few yourself, can you?"

I smiled. "Fair enough," I said. "Ask away."

"Same question first. Why did you choose that cinnamon roll over everything else?"

The answer was obvious to me. I didn't even need to think about it. "That's easy... It reminds me of home." My answer appeared to confuse her, so I clarified it a bit. "My first home."

Her lips parted open and her eyes grew larger. "Oh..." she uttered in apparent guilt. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring anything like that up..."

But I shook my head, unhappy that she was beating herself up over asking me an innocent question. "It's OK, Bella," I said in a soothing voice. "This is a _good_ memory. This reminds me of home because Martha (she was our family's cook and housekeeper), she would make these every Sunday for breakfast. I remember waking up smelling the scent of this wafting through the house... It was the best alarm clock... She used to say that the only way I would willingly get out of bed in the morning was when I could detect this scent in the air."

A genuine smile reappeared on her pale face. "That's nice. Does she still make them?"

I dropped my eyes to my plate, watching as I tore apart the remainder of the cinnamon roll with my fingers. "No," I answered her, just above a whisper. "She passed away, too"

When I brought my head back up, I saw that Bella appeared more remorseful than even before. She was now biting down on her lip so hard that I wanted to reach out and release her bottom lip before she drew blood. "I'm sorry... I don't seem to be very good at asking questions. I keep asking the worst possible ones," she mumbled out in shame.

"I disagree. You have asked completely normal, _legitimate_ questions. You couldn't possibly help it that my life became such a disaster."

Quietly she thought over what I had said. Then, after taking a deep breath, she said, "Is it still a disaster?"

 _A very good question indeed..._

"If you had asked me that question last summer, I would have said 'yes' without an ounce of doubt," I began slowly. "But now, it's not _quite_ as painful of a subject as it once was... I _suppose_ you could say that my life is in recovery mode." As I said this out loud to her, I found that what I said was completely truthful. My answer surprised even myself.

Wetting her lips, Bella opened, then closed, her mouth several times before she finally spoke. "Where are you from?"

"Chicago..." I rapidly answered. Then, as I processed her question in my head, my lips twitched up. "I'm astonished that no one filled you in on all the Cullen gossip when you first arrived here. I'm _very_ disappointed that you missed out on all the juicy details," I lightheartedly teased.

Sadly smiling, she replied, "Oh, but they did. But, I don't put much stock into what people say unless they know what they are talking about. You hear lies and exaggerations more often than the truth... I usually ignore it."

"That's highly commendable of you. Though, just for curiosity's sake, what _did_ they tell you?"

"That you were adopted by a doctor and his wife and that you are the newest addition to their family." With an impish smile, she added, "And according to Jessica, since you are the only single member of the family left, you'll be expected to change that status soon. It's just a matter of time before you give in to your attraction and declare your undying love for her."

My lips curled up, disgusted. "I hope that you consider Jessica's statement to be apart of that 'lies and exaggerations' category that you spoke of earlier."

"Well, after seeing your face tonight when she was practically begging for you to sweep her off her feet, I realized that any attraction between the two of you was entirely one sided."

"I congratulate you on your perceptiveness, Miss Swan." Thinking of Jessica reminded me that we should probably leave town before their movie finished. Slipping my hand into my pocket, I pulled out my watch under the table to check the time. It was nearly 8:15. We would need to be leaving soon before they spotted us.

"May I see?" Bella asked.

My head lifted up to see that she was staring at me curiously. "See what?" I swiftly answered.

"Your watch," she responded.

For a moment, I froze. I tried to keep my pocket watch out of sight when in public. Evidently, it wasn't very common for a teenager of today to carry around such an antiquated timepiece.

When I said nothing in response, she continued. "I've seen you with it a couple of times."

There was no use in denying it. So, I slipped my hand back in and pulled the pocket watch back out. Placing it upon our table, I slid it across to her. Her petite hand reached out for it and pulled it closer to herself.

Her eyes left my face to look down upon the golden watch as she lightly traced the leafy vine design etched onto its outside lid. Her hands shook slightly, as if she was too frightened to hold it in her hand. I began to wonder if she was concerned about breaking it.

Without another thought, I reached out and touched the clasp to allow the watch to open up for her. Her eyes darted up and met mine for a brief second, surprised by my action. She then returned her attention back to the watch.

Leaning over a bit, her eyes squinted as she studied the engraving on the inside. "Time marches on. Don't let it leave you behind. Obadiah A. Masen," she read aloud. Her gaze fell upon me once more.

Clearing my throat, I then muttered, "My grandfather..."

Her lips parted open and she took a breath. "It's beautiful," she softly whispered. "Did he give this to you?"

I shook my head sadly. "He left it to my father, who then gave it to me on my sixteenth birthday," I explained.

Pushing it back to me, she peered back with questioning eyes. "Why do you hide it?"

Attempting to sound disinterested, I said, "Who says that I hide it?"

Her hand brushed a stray hair away from her face. "Whenever you pull it out you seem a little tense. Then you stuff it back into your pocket."

Puckering out my lips, I quickly came up with a plausible, yet truthful answer. "Pocket watches aren't exactly fashionable anymore, as you probably know. People tend to ask a lot of questions about why I carry it around that I don't _usually_ like to reveal."

I watched as her bright eyes seemed to dim. "Like what I just did..." she muttered.

Shaking my head and giving her a reassuring grin, I said, "Don't worry, Bella. I don't mind if you ask me questions. I've asked you plenty of questions myself... Besides, you don't seem to be the type to go running around Monday morning revealing all my best kept secrets," I replied with a wink.

Bella's eyes widened for a moment before she whipped her head away to face the window. My brows furrowed, wondering what I said wrong. Before I could ask, however, she shyly turned back and said, "Only if you promise not to tell Mike and Jessica that I don't have an Aunt Beatrice." Then an amused smile took over her fair face.

"Now _that_ sounds like a deal," I laughingly agreed.

 **00000000000000000000**

Fifteen minutes later, we were back in the car, headed home. I turned on the heater, and after just a few minutes, Bella pulled off her jacket and tossed it into the backseat. Once we were on the highway, I asked, "Do you like music?"

Bella looked at me incredulously. "Who doesn't?"

I smirked at her comment. "Touché," I responded wryly. "Actually, I was asking if you'd like to _listen_ to some music. There's some CDs in that compartment in front of you. You can choose whatever you'd like if you want."

Hesitantly, she reached out and pulled open the compartment. She was quiet as she browsed through the thirty or so discs. Every so often she would pick one up and study it closely before slipping it back in. After a couple of minutes the silence was broken by a subtle but noticeable laugh.

"What is it?" I questioned as my eyes left the road a moment to see what was amusing her.

"Nothing," she quickly responded. "It's just that I've discovered that Edward Masen has an _eclectic_ taste in music."

Suddenly, I felt nervous. "And is that a bad thing?" I warily asked.

Rolling her eyes, she said, "No, of course it isn't. In fact, it's comforting to know that _somebody_ is keeping alive Ella Fitzgerald, Elvis, and Frank Sinatra while simultaneously being a fan of Green Day and Linkin Park."

Arching my brow, I said, "Am I detecting sarcasm or is that just how you give out compliments?"

Pretending as if she were pondering over my question, she tapped her finger against her lips. "Which would you prefer?" she asked in mock seriousness.

Twisting my mouth ever so slightly, I noted aloud as I played along, "I _suppose_ since I had such a vexing evening earlier tonight that a compliment might be helpful in raising my spirits."

Smiling sweetly, she said, "Well, Edward, I give you my full permission to take it as a compliment."

"Why, thank you," I replied with a tip of my head. "Did you find anything that you like?"

"Yes," she said as she handed me a CD.

For a brief moment, her choice stunned me.

"Debussy?" I asked her after I had read her choice. I felt certain that she detected my surprise.

"Yeah, is there a problem?" she questioned, confused by my response.

Hastily, I tried to reassure her. "No. There's no problem..." A few silent seconds passed as I tried to solve the mystery. "You _do_ know that there's no singing? It's just a piano," I cautioned her, wondering if she had Debussy confused with some new, rising pop star.

She looked at me as if I were an idiot. "I know," she confirmed. " _That's why I chose it in the first place_. It's relaxing," she explained.

Without another word, I nodded my head and accepted her answer. After pushing the disc into the car's CD player, the soothing sound of Clair de Lune filled the air.

I surreptitiously watched her for the next several miles as I drove. Leaning back in her seat, she had become quiet and seemingly introspective as she listened to the music.

I did as well.

If I had learned anything since my arrival to this time period, I had discovered that the average young person did not bother to listen to classical music anymore, let alone seem to actually _enjoy_ it.

There seemed to be more to Bella Swan than I had ever imagined.

She could be quiet and shy one moment, fiercely loyal and outspoken the next. Whenever I believed that I knew everything there was to know about her, out popped some new piece of information that forced me to reevaluate her.

"What are we going to tell them, Edward?" she breathed out.

I swiftly turned my head to look at her. "Who?"

She was watching me with a remorseful expression on her face. "Mike and Jessica. They'll probably ask what happened to us after we ditched them."

 _Oh. Them._

I shrugged my shoulders, almost dismissing them from my thoughts. "Tell them whatever you would like. I doubt they will pay close enough attention to the details to realize that your _dear aunt_ is fictional," I joked.

My humorous approach did not seem to comfort her. She still appeared anxious. "But I don't know what to say," she elaborated further.

After taking a deep breath, I tried to sound confident and reassuring at the same time. "Bella, those two are great at talking about things that _they_ are interested in, but they are absolutely the _worst listeners_ I have ever run across. You could tell them that it was your _Uncle Fred_ that was sick and they probably wouldn't notice." I took a peek at her, noticing that the worried look was still firmly in place. "Just say that she is doing better now and she's out of the hospital. They won't bother inquiring much more than that. Trust me."

Twisting her fingers in her hand, she nodded her head quickly a couple of times. "OK," she reluctantly answered, still sounding unsure of herself.

My idea must not have comforted her very much. "What is it now?" I demanded to know.

Her mouth quivered, as if she were deliberating within herself on whether or not to tell me. Eventually, she said, "Is it wrong what we did? I mean...we lied and ditched them in the middle of a movie!"

I gave a disbelieving look with my eyes and laughed without humor. "If we had stayed you would now be Mrs. Michael Newton in his eyes. Does that sound agreeable to you?"

Her face took on the appearance of someone who smelled something particularly awful. "No," she answered.

Her answer pleased me. I offered a small, comforting smile to offset my brief moment of annoyance. "Then, you did the right thing. You shouldn't be ashamed for escaping from an evening of involuntary fondling just because you were sitting next to that-" I so badly wanted to give him a nice four letter insult, but instead I went with the more diplomatic, "boy."

Heavily sighing, she agreed with me. "You're right."

A few more minutes of silence passed as we went back to listening to the music. During that time, my mind kept playing out the events of the night. Reliving them. "I'm sorry about tonight," I pronounced with evident shame.

She swung her head to look at me. Her brows furrowed and her face showed bewilderment. "Why should you be?"

I shook my head, amazed that she didn't already know. "Bella... Instead of just taking you home after what we went through with Mike and Jessica, like I should have, I dragged you to some hole-in-the-wall café and bored you half to death."

"It wasn't boring." I stared at her disbelievingly while she spoke. "Really..." she reconfirmed with passion. "This has been the most entertaining night I've had since I've moved here. If I had stayed at home I would have had an exciting evening of cooking, washing dishes, and watching Charlie while _he_ watches ESPN while _I_ _attempt_ to finish my Trig homework. Tonight was definitely _anything_ but boring."

Instead of being satisfied by her reassurances, I had noticed something that she had said that perked my interests. "Do you have trouble with Trigonometry?" I asked.

Shrugging up one shoulder, she confirmed, "A little. I hate math."

An idea had been planted inside my head and was slowly growing. "What do you average?"

Chewing the inside of her cheek as she thought of the answer, she said, "If I'm lucky _and_ study hard, a very low B." Tilting her head to examine me, she asked, "What about you?"

"Usually an A," I quickly responded.

One of her eyebrows arched up and she half glared at me. "Show off," she uttered in jest.

Her feigned irritation forced me to smile for a moment. "What about your other subjects?"

"English and Government are easy, so an A in both of those. A's or B's in Spanish. And usually A's in Biology," she swiftly revealed.

Pursing my lips, I took a minute to form a practical plan. "I could help you," I said out loud. When I saw that she did not understand my offer, I clarified, "I could help you in Trig. I could tutor you."

Her mouth popped open, forming a small "o" shape. "No..." she fervently refused. "That would be way too much trouble for you."

"Not at all," I replied, brushing off her visible reluctance. "You would be helping _me_ , as well."

Narrowing her eyes with her lips pressed tightly together, she said, "Really, Edward? And just how would _I_ be helping _you_ tutor me?"

"You would be helping me bring up my grades in English, of course," I replied as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"You have trouble in English class?" she repeated in a disbelieving tone.

I nodded my head. " _I certainly do_." A small white lie. My only trouble stemmed from when we were required to read from books printed after 1918. And, even then, it usually wasn't difficult to understand as long as I read carefully and was prepared to look up anything that I wasn't familiar with. However, I felt that hearing _someone else's_ perspective on our assigned books might be a helpful addition to my studies.

Bella remained mute as she went over everything in her head. After a couple of introspective minutes, she said, "OK. _I_ _f_ I were to agree, what would we do to help each other?"

"We could meet every so often and check each other's work. And if one person has any difficulty with anything the other person will try to help out."

"How often?" she asked after a second's thought.

I had no idea... "How often _do you_ think?"

"Twice a week?" she offered with raised brows.

"That sounds reasonable," I agreed with a nod. But, then another question became necessary to ask. "Where do you want to meet?" I wondered aloud.

Bella seemed befuddled by the question. Her mouth popped open but nothing came out. After a short time, she came up with an idea. "My house, I guess. Unless you'd rather meet at yours?" she responded uncertainly.

"Your house is fine," I reassured her. "My house is pretty far away from town. I'm not sure if your rusting scrapheap with wheels could make it there and back without heavenly assistance," I added with a grin.

With a quick intake of breath, she crossed her arms over her chest and huffed out, "Hey! No bashing my truck! It saved our lives, remember?"

While now giving her a self-deprecating smile, I said, "You're right. I apologize if I hurt you or your truck."

We were now entering Forks city limits. That's when I realized that I had no clue as to where she lived. "Where do you live?" She then gave me the directions to her house which sat on a street close by.

From down the street, I spotted her truck parked in her front yard, resting like some mythical monster that was rusting away from disuse. Slowing down my car and pulling into her home's driveway, I also spotted her father's police cruiser parked close to the house.

She grabbed hold of the door preparing to exit as I struggled to think of something to say. When I noticed that she wasn't leaving or even moving, I realized that she must have been dealing with the same thing as me.

Clearing my throat, I said, "At least I learned a valuable lesson tonight."

Turning back to face me, she said, "Yeah? And what's that?"

Becoming intrigued by her deep chocolate eyes, my voice deepened as I said, "As long as you have a friend nearby, even the worst night imaginable can become better than you could have possibly hoped for."

Blinking her eyes as if she were trying to wake up, she gazed back at me for several beats. Then, with a soft smile, she said, "I feel the same way."

Pushing open her door, she stepped out and a wall of cool night air infiltrated the interior. The sudden chill reminded me that her jacket still rested in the back of the car. "Bella, wait!" I called out to her before she could close the door. She paused in her movements and leaned back into the car. I grabbed her jacket and stretched across the passenger seat to give it to her. "You forgot your jacket," I breathed out in a rush.

Her hand met mine as she plucked her jacket from my arm. For a time, my brain registered nothing but the soft, delicate skin of her small hand as it rested in my palm. For that fleeting moment, I wanted to wrap mine around hers and feel it more thoroughly.

"Thank you," came her voice through my mental fog.

Breaking away from her, I plastered a smile on my face. "You're welcome," I warmly replied, though all I could think of was the strange urge to touch her that had suddenly taken hold within me.

"Goodnight, Edward," she called out before she closed the car door.

"Goodnight, Bella," I half whispered back.

Stumbling her way up the sidewalk, she reached up to retrieve a key from the eaves above the front door which she then replaced after it was unlocked. Once inside, she paused, making no effort to move. Then, looking back at my car with a shy smile, she lifted her hand and gave a small wave before she closed the door.

Sitting in the darkness of the car, I released a breath that I hadn't realized that I had been holding and backed out of her driveway.

This night marked Bella Swan's first appearance in my dreams.

 **00000000000000000000**

 **A/N- What? You're still reading this? You didn't fall asleep? Well... All I can say about that is...**

 **Thanks for reading! ;-)**


	26. Dreams

**Chapter 26- Dreams**

 _ **Oh my life is changing everyday**_  
 _ **In every possible way**_  
 _ **And oh my dreams**_  
 _ **It's never quite as it seems**_  
 _ **Never quite as it seems**_

 _ **I know I felt like this before**_  
 _ **But now I'm feeling it even more**_  
 _ **Because it came from you**_  
 _ **Then I open up and see**_  
 _ **The person falling here is me**_  
 _ **A different way to be**_

 _ **Dreams- The Cranberries**_

 **00000000000000000000**

 _The meadow is covered with wildflowers again. The cold winds of winter have disappeared. Alone, I lie on my back, eyes closed, as I enjoy feeling the warm rays of the sun._

 _I have never taken anyone to the meadow before. It is too intimate, too personal for me- equivalent to how you would feel if a stranger were to barge into your bedroom in the middle of the night. The meadow was my sanctuary from the insanity of this world. And, it was my memorial to my parents and Martha. Carlisle had seen to it that they were all properly buried all those years ago. He assured me that he would take me to visit them whenever I wanted, and I fully intended to take him up on his offer one day. Yet, a part of me fought it. To visit their cold, granite tombs would be like admitting that they were gone forever. At least here at the meadow I could hold on to them._

 _This place, just weeks before, was dead. The grasses were brown and lifeless. The flowering plants were still entombed underground._

 _Now, everything was coming back to life._

 _I liked to think of my family_ _that_ _way. That they may have died, but they were now someplace else where they were reborn and happy once again._

 _And, with my eyes closed, I could even pretend that they were here with me._

 _"Edward," came a feminine voice from a short distance away._

 _So soft and gentle. And, so familiar..._

 _My eyes fly open._

 _No one but me knows where the meadow is. Or so I thought._

 _Slowly, I sit up. My vision has been affected by laying in the sun for so long. Everything looks washed out and blurry. I scan the area, squinting my eyes, looking for the one who called for me._

 _Standing in the dark of the forest ahead of me is a girl. A girl with a heart-shaped face and long, dark hair._

 _Bella._

 _She's not looking at me. Her eyes are gazing down at a wildflower that she is twirling in her hand._

 _"Bella?" I ask questioningly, astonished that she found her way here all by herself._

 _She doesn't bother acknowledging me. Instead, a subtle smile appears on her face. Then, abruptly, she turns her back to me and begins to walk into the blackness of the forest._

 _"Bella!" I loudly cry out, desperate to grab her attention, but she ignores my plea. She continues walking away without a glance behind her._

 _I jump up, terrified that she will hurt herself, much like I did when I first arrived here. She's just ahead of me, casually strolling through the gloom. Yet, despite my desire to chase after her, I find that my feet, feeling abnormally heavy, don't want to cooperate. It seems as if no matter how hard I push myself that she is always too far ahead. Even the primordial trees seem to be keeping me from my goal- somehow their thick trunks seem to be growing larger in an attempt to block the path that she took. Fighting feelings of claustrophobia, I try to dodge and squeeze my body between them, though it's soon obvious that she has outpaced me._

 _My breathing increases as I feel the hysteria that is now rising up within me. I had been so engrossed in catching up to Bella that I did not pay much attention to where I was going. I wasn't sure which way the meadow was anymore. I had left everything behind._

 _I was lost._

 _And she was gone._

 **00000000000000000000**

 **February 6, 2005- Forks, Washington**

Gasping for air, I opened my eyes and blinked several times in confusion. No longer was I in the dark confines of the forest. Slowly, my breathing began to return to normal as I registered that I was at home, still in my bed.

The room was bright from the light streaming in from the window- I had to squint in order to make out the time on my bedroom clock.

9:02 a.m.

My brows furrowed, thoroughly confused by the time. Was I hallucinating, or was I still asleep?

Rubbing my eyes, I took another look. Yes, it still said the same time as before.

On any other normal Sunday, Alice would be banging on my door to try to wake me up by 8 a.m. She simply did not understand the concept of "sleeping in" on the weekend. I had tried to explain it to her countless times, but she would instead retort that by sleeping late I was therefore wasting valuable time that could be spent pursuing more important things- like planning your Spring wardrobe or color coordinating my clothes for the upcoming week.

Yawning, I sat up in the bed and allowed my thoughts to return to the strange nightmare that I had just escaped from. Usually, I wasn't the type of person to analyze a dream. Dreams were nothing more than worthless thoughts and fantasies that your brain conjured up while you slept. Nothing of significance or meaning.

Yet, I couldn't shake the feeling that _this_ was different. That it meant something. It bothered me that I had no explanation.

And, the fact that Bella had been featured heavily within it was just as disconcerting to me as the dream itself.

The sound of my rumbling stomach reminded me that I needed to leave the warmth of my bed and find sustenance. I slid out of bed and threw on a simple cotton t-shirt and jeans before I left my room.

As I descended the stairs, I noticed right away that the house was eerily quiet. I paused a moment to listen, noting that even Emmett's booming voice was strangely silent. Walking into the kitchen, I finally came across someone. Esme was assiduously mixing batter in a bowl by hand. No need to drag out the electric mixer when your own hand is faster.

Warmly smiling, she looked up briefly from her task. "Sleep well?"

I pulled out a chair at the table and shrugged a shoulder. "Well enough, I suppose," I mumbled. Clearing my throat, I asked, "Where is everyone today? No one seems to be around."

Esme poured the batter she had been stirring into a baking pan and slid it into the oven before she answered me. "Carlisle's at the hospital and everyone else left for the Klamath National Park last night."

For a few seconds, I sat there blank-faced. I had been so caught up with everything that happened yesterday that I had completely forgotten about their hunting trip to Northern California. They had wanted to stay here long enough to wish me well before I left for Port Angeles. "Oh...," I guiltily responded. "I forgot about that. When did they head out?"

"About 7:30 or so," she answered as she tidied up. "Jasper wanted to leave right after you went out last night so that they could get back by Monday evening, but Alice insisted that they wait. She said that she couldn't leave before then for some reason."

I smiled at that. The only reason that she would have stayed until then was to watch out for me. And I was truly thankful for that. If it hadn't been for Alice I may have given Mike a black eye last night.

With her chore complete, she took a seat across the table from me. "Did you have a good time at the movie?"

I snorted a laugh.

Did I have a good time at the movie?

No.

"It was interesting," I vaguely answered.

"Interesting in what way?" she mildly pressed.

"Alice didn't tell you?" I replied, confused.

"No. She was very quiet last night. Emmett kept asking her what you were up to, but all she would say was that it was private and that he would need to ask you himself."

Being a psychic, Alice was known for her discretion. She kept confidential anything that she saw in her visions that she felt were too intimate or private to share with others. I respected her for that. But, I was confused by the fact that she would keep the events from last night secret from everyone. Nothing of a secretive nature had occurred.

"Well," I began to say as I went over the events from the night before, "the movie itself was utterly impossible. Poor plot and fair to middling acting."

She nodded her head in a subdued way, but I could see that she was bursting with questions to ask me now that I seemed willing to talk. "Who was there?"

I wasn't prepared to give out the specifics, so I instead answered her with the bare minimum. "A couple of people had to cancel, so it was just four of us."

"I see..." she muttered with pursed lips. Then, with a sly glance, she asked, "Was Bella one of them?"

Roughly exhaling, I stared at her for a small time as I deliberated within myself on whether I should answer the question. "Yes," I eventually revealed.

Esme's interest in my night rose exponentially. "Did you talk with her?"

Idly playing with the napkin on the table, I mumbled out, "I did a little."

Nodding her head encouragingly, she cooed, "That's nice..."

"Uh huh," I cautiously agreed.

When I did not offer any additional information, she continued her questioning. "Did anything else happen of interest?"

Wondering if Alice had told her at least a _little_ about my night, I said, "I got something to eat from that pastry place that I like."

"By yourself?" she queried.

Esme should have joined the FBI. They could have used her interrogation skills. "No," I grudgingly answered.

"Then who were you with?"

Nervously, my knee started to shake on its own. I was afraid of how she would react when I announced my answer. "Bella was with me," I breathed out.

Her eyes lit up and she sat up straighter in her chair. "Really? And what happened then?" she asked in a tone that told me that she would be grabbing me into a motherly hug if she thought that I would be willing.

Instead of telling her that I enjoyed every second that Bella and I were together, I tried to go for a brief, uneventful sounding description of our time. "We ate for a little while, and then we went home."

"Oh," she almost pouted with disappointment. Then, her lips parted open as a thought occurred to her. "How did she get home? Did she drive there herself?"

Wetting my lips, I sighed, "No, she came there with a friend. I drove her back home."

My announcement sent Esme into a ecstatic state of joy. The fact that I drove Bella home must have made Esme believe that I had declared myself to Bella. "That's wonderful, dear!"

"Esme, we are friends. That's it." Though what I said was true, I realized that I did not put as much emphasis on the " friends" part that I usually would do.

Kindly smiling and calming down from her previous state, Esme reached out to hold my hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. "I know. But that doesn't mean I can't be happy to see you making new friends... Now, let me go check on that quiche," she said as she bustled over to the oven.

 **00000000000000000000**

That night I was again haunted by the same dream. Seeing Bella disappear into the gloom of the forest brought me as much terror as it had the first time. Needless to say, I found it difficult to fall back asleep after that.

The next morning I arrived at school alone. Alice and the rest of them would be back home sometime that night. Taking my seat in my first period class, I flipped open my Government textbook and waited for class to start. Just before the bell rang, Jessica strode in and threw her books down on her desk. A moment later, she spun around and came up to me. This was when I first discerned that something was different about her. The wide-eyed enthusiasm that she usually displayed whenever she was around me was now replaced by a subtle, serene smile.

"Hey, Edward," she said in a normal voice. There was no breathless longing in her tone at all. Something was definitely different this morning.

"Good morning," I guardingly replied as I scrutinized her behavioral changes.

She then opened her mouth and out poured more information than I thought possible when considering she only took a couple of shallow breaths. "Too bad you and Bella had to leave early," she excitedly rushed out in one breath. "I can't believe you guys had to leave just because of a _sick_ _cousin_! That movie was so good, and so freakin' scary! And I swear, that monster thing was totally disgusting! It gave me nightmares all weekend. If Mike hadn't been there I don't know what I would have done. There was this one part where the monster captured that guy's girlfriend and I literally screamed my head off! There was so much blood! Mike had to hold me for the rest of the movie just so I wouldn't freak out anymore! Then, we went to that fast food place down the street and had burgers and milkshakes, and we talked forever!" Noticing that the teacher was preparing to begin class, she breezily added, "Well, talk to ya later, Edward!"

As she skipped away to her seat, I sat unmoving for several long moments, pondering over the strange encounter. Jessica had not shown any excessive concern over the great movie escape of Saturday night. She had not questioned what Bella and I had done at all.

And, even more importantly, she had not asked me what I was doing this weekend, or next weekend, or the next ten weekends like she would normally do.

She was almost acting like a normal, sane person.

A person that still talked as if she was stuck in fast forward mode, but more normal than I had ever seen her, nonetheless.

I wasn't sure, but I acquired a small glimmer of hope that her unrequited infatuation with me had finally burnt out.

When Mr. Jefferson began describing what our next essay assignment would entail, the entire class groaned out in dread and frustration.

Except for me. I was the only person with a smile on my face.

 **00000000000000000000**

Noon rolled around before I knew it and I made my way to the cafeteria. As I got into the lunch line, I noticed that the person standing in front of me was one of the few students at Forks High that I truly did not mind talking to on a regular basis.

"Hello, Ben," I said behind him, trying to get his attention.

He whipped around and smiled nervously when he saw that it was me. We hadn't spoken much other than giving a simple greeting ever since he had questioned my intentions towards a mysterious girl several days earlier.

"Hey," he replied as he adjusted his wire framed glasses. He glanced behind me, evidently noticing that I was by myself. "Your family gone today?"

"Yes. All by myself," I answered back as we both grabbed trays and began piling food on them.

"If you don't have any plans, you can sit at my table if you want," he graciously offered.

"Thank you. I might take you up on that..." I gratefully replied.

After I paid, I found Ben waiting for me when I turned around. The table he normally sat at was across the room in the far corner. I often wondered if he chose to sit there because of its seclusion or if he had been banished there long ago and was too wary to try to sit elsewhere.

Just before I was planning on walking with him to his table, I paused a moment to see where Bella was that day. Along with Jessica, she was just then taking a seat at her normal table. Angela was the only other person already seated there.

Stretching my arm out and grabbing ahold of Ben's shoulder, I stopped him in his tracks before he could go any further. An idea had invaded my mind. One where I wanted to know which girl at that table had Ben feeling such a chivalrous concern for.

"Would you be opposed to sitting somewhere else today?" I asked as I planned out my scheme.

Ben hesitated with an answer, studying me closely for a moment. "Uh... No, I guess not," he eventually responded.

Flashing him a friendly grin, I said, "Good. Follow me then."

Side-by-side, we traversed the lunchroom. Nearing my destination, I saw Ben slowing down to a crawl while simultaneously staring at the table where I had been leading us. "Why are you stopping?" I questioned him in a lowered voice.

Looking back at me with panicked eyes, he whispered, "I can't sit over there."

"Sure you can," I insisted.

"No, I really can't. No one wants me there," he responded in a disheartening voice.

I deeply sighed at his statement. He obviously had self-esteem issues for some reason. "Well, I do. And if anyone has any issues with you sitting there, then they will have to deal with me, too. OK? Come on, let's go sit down before the seats are all taken."

Feeding off my confidence, he nodded his head while he picked up his pace to match mine.

I had sat at Bella's table a few times before- therefore often enough, in my estimate, where I felt that I no longer needed to ask permission to sit with them. The chair next to Bella was vacant, so I immediately chose to sit there. As I pulled out my seat, I saw that she had somehow heard the scrapping of my chair over the noise coming from Jessica's flapping mouth. Without disturbing the story, Bella quickly, almost covertly, turned her head just enough to offer me a smile in salutations.

Ben, as uncertain as ever, hovered nearby, nervously looking at the two empty seats. Without a word, I tipped my head towards the empty seat that sat between Angela and myself, motioning for him to take a seat. I thought that by sitting next to me he might feel more comfortable about being there.

A couple of minutes later, Mike drug out the seat next to Jessica and flopped down into it. With hate filled eyes, he glared at me. "Masen," he spat out in a defiled form of greeting. I suppose that seeing me sitting next to his intended dating target was just too much for him.

"Hello, Newton," I shot back in as polite of a tone as I could find within myself to give to the wretch, though the smug smile on my face may have offset any of my feigned politeness.

"Hey, Mike!" Jessica breathily called out beside him in an attempt to grab his attention. And there it was. The awestruck longing looks that she had once reserved for me were now directed towards Mike.

I suppose all it took to transfer her infatuation from me to him was the fact that he had been willing to show her some attention Saturday night.

Fickle with her affections she may have been, but I certainly wouldn't be complaining.

"Hey," Mike mumbled back to her without bothering to look.

But Jessica did not appear to notice his lack of interest. "I was just telling Bella about how the rest of our night went. You know, about how scary the movie was, and how good the food was..." she trailed off as she entrancingly stared at him.

He shrugged his shoulders as he took a bite of his food. "Yeah, it was OK, I guess," he disinterestedly replied. A few moments later, swallowing down his food, he leaned forward in his seat in order to get a better view of Bella. With his customary imbecilic grin, he said, "Though it would have been _more_ fun if Bella hadn't left so early."

Bella moved uncomfortably in her seat. "Um..." she sputtered. "I doubt my absence really put a dent on the evening. It sounded as if you two had a really great time on your own."

Enthusiastically nodding her head, Jessica seemed to grab onto Bella's words like a child might with a security blanket. "We really did," she confidently piped in. She then turned to Mike with an expectant gleam in her eye as she said, "I think we should go back again sometime soon."

Answering with a vague grunt, Mike immediately went back to obsessively concentrating on Bella. "Did I ever tell you the story about the time I went to Port Angeles and accidentally went into the wrong theater?"

During the entirety of his story, Jessica ohhed and ahhed and giggled in all the right places. I had to hand it to her- she was either truly intrigued in what he was saying or she cared enough about him that she could overlook the fact that he was the most insipid boy in school.

Bella and I exchanged knowing glances. The misplaced infatuation Jessica had held with me had now fallen on Mike's lap. Though, I was fairly sure that he had no idea that she felt that way about him.

Taking a moment to check on how Ben was faring, I noticed that he was no longer quietly picking at his food like he had been doing when he first sat down. He was now in a deep, spirited conversation with Angela. He looked happy and content. A broad smile was firmly in place during the entire time that I watched them. She was openly smiling, too. I had never seen her so animated before. From what I had seen of her, she had always shown a bit of shyness and uncertainty when she was having a conversation.

"Edward," said Bella, breaking my concentration on what was going on beside me. "I didn't realize until yesterday that we didn't decide what days to study on."

I ran my hand through my hair nervously as I thought of how to answer her. "Whenever is good for you is all right with me," I replied. My schedule was basically open.

"Oh..." she said with a musing look. "Then, how about we start tomorrow after school?"

I nodded my head. "I'll need to drop my brothers and sisters off first, but that sounds fine."

Unbeknownst to me, Mike had caught the end of our conversation. With a raised fork to his mouth as if he had been about to take a bite and a questioning expression on his face, he briefly glanced between Bella and I. "What about tomorrow?" he asked with a slight edge to his voice.

Bella quickly looked at me before answering him. "Edward and I are study partners. I need extra help in Trig."

His eyes turned hard for a moment as he processed this piece of information. I knew that he would not be a happy camper that I would be the one helping her. Licking his lips, he then grabbed a napkin and wiped off the mashed potato remnants from the corners of his mouth. "You know, Bella, I could help you out. I'm good at studying. There's no need to get Edward involved."

Even as deluded of a girl as Jessica knew that Mike's assertion was false. Her eyes squinted as she recalled his track record in that particular class. "But didn't you get a D in Trig just last semester, Mike?"

He sat silently still for a long beat before he recovered. "Technically, yeah I did. But that was just because I fell asleep a few times and it took me a while to catch back up." He then focused back on Bella. "Other than that, I'm great at Trig."

Chewing at her bottom lip, Bella released a pent up breath and shot Mike down in the nicest manner possible. "Well, thanks for the offer, Mike, but Edward and I have already made arrangements."

Jessica, almost bouncing in her seat, swung her head towards Mike, openly begging him with her eyes to show her some attention. "I could use some help in Spanish. I wish there was _someone_ who could help me..." she not so subtly hinted.

Mike, staring down at his plate, was roughly cutting up a piece of chicken and thoroughly ignoring her. "Sounds like you need a tutor," he replied in a blasé tone. "I'm sure that Ms. Goff could help you find someone."

Mike finally had a ready and willing girl that appeared to actually _enjoy_ his company sitting right next to him. However, true to his oblivious nature, he was too focused upon Bella to notice anything that wasn't explicitly made clear to him.

Idiot.

 **00000000000000000000**

The next day I found myself standing at the front door of Bella's house- a moment away from knocking. It was one of those dreary, rainy days that Forks seemed to be so adept at producing.

She had arrived well ahead of me. I had driven the family home first. Even though they were immortals that wouldn't be effected by the cold rain, forcing them to run back home in such weather didn't quite sound like the brotherly thing to do.

When I first mentioned that Bella and I would be studying together, I was, of course, faced with a deluge of questions and speculations from them. Only Alice kept quiet. I suppose her visions had revealed everything that she would want to know.

After knocking three times on the front door, I heard a voice from within tell me to come in. I arched one brow. The daughter of the town's Chief of Police not only left her front door unlocked, but also possessed blind faith that it was a friendly face behind the door instead of a Jack The Ripper type of psychopath.

Hesitantly, I turned the knob and entered the house. Immediately I was struck by the atmosphere of the place. It felt warm, lived in, and above all, comfortable.

But, Bella was no where around.

I shut the door and pulled out of my raincoat, which I then hung on a hook near the entrance. Taking a few steps more, I scanned the room while wondering where she could be. A small fireplace in the room caught my attention when I noticed that it's mantel was covered with pictures in varying sizes. Upon closer inspection, I couldn't contain the small laugh that escaped my lips at what I saw.

Bella was in nearly every picture.

Bella as a toddler being pushed on a swing. Bella sitting on Santa Claus's lap and pitifully bawling in fear. Bella glaring at the camera while gingerly holding up a wiggling fish.

My personal favorite was Bella widely grinning despite having two missing front teeth. There was just something so refreshingly innocent and carefree about it that it made me want to smile, too.

"What are you doing?" said a voice that sounded a tad miffed.

I turned around and found Bella standing there with a stricken look upon her face. Alternating between looking at me and the framed pictures that I had been studying, she waited for my explanation.

"I wasn't sure where you were, so I decided to stay here and admire the artwork until you appeared," I smilingly responded.

Fighting a blush that had taken over her face, she seemed unsure of what to say for a moment. Blinking several times in succession, she then said, "I was in the kitchen. Just... Stop looking at those things and come with me."

The kitchen, sitting towards the back of her house, featured dark wood paneled walls that were only brightened up by the blinding yellow painted kitchen cabinets. Bella already had her books sitting upon a square wooden table. I dropped my things down next to hers and pulled out a seat.

"I see that you've already started. How have you done so far?" I asked.

Making a face, she sighed, "Good and bad. I think I was doing fine until I got to number 4. I've been stuck on it for the past few minutes."

"Can I take a look?" I asked her. Once she agreed, I pulled her paper closer to me and went over the problem. It took a couple of minutes before I discovered her troubles. "I think I see the problem. You accidentally put the cosine where the tangent should be. See?"

Bella moved her chair closer to mine while looking down at the paper. Studying it for a time, she then rolled her eyes. "I can't believe that... This is why I hate Trig. If you put one number in the wrong place, everything messes up."

For the next twenty minutes, we both worked quietly and independently on the assignment. Once I had finished, I looked up to see that she was done as well. After a quick check, I found that the rest of the problems were correct.

"Have you finished _The Lady Or The Tiger?_ and the worksheet yet?" she asked me once I had handed back her Trig homework.

In the short story -a king devises a strange and barbaric form of punishment for the accused lawbreakers of his land. The accused are placed within a coliseum where there are two closed doors to choose from. One door has a lovely lady behind it that he would immediately marry, whether he wants to or not. The other door has a man-eating tiger behind it. The accused fate is decided entirely by chance. When the king's daughter falls in love with a mere commoner, the king condemns the man to this punishment. The princess discovers which door will have the tiger and which the lady. The story ends by leaving it up to the reader to decide which door the princess would tell her lover to open.

I nodded. "I read the story already, but I haven't done the worksheet."

"Why not?" she asked while using a puzzled voice.

I pointed down at the paper with my index finger. "Because I wanted to get a second opinion on this question," I tranquilly replied.

Bowing her head down and reading aloud, Bella recited, "Which door did the princess direct her lover to open, the door with the lady or the one with the tiger?" She lifted her head and stared at me dubiously. "Edward, why haven't you done that question yet? I think I know enough about you by now to know that this should be an easy question for you to solve by yourself," she accused. The question itself was unanswerable. There were arguments to be made for both choices. There really was no right or wrong answer.

With a smirk, I leaned over the table and placed my chin my hand. "I never said that I didn't know how to answer it. It's more like, I want to hear how _you_ would answer it. Don't you find that rhetorical questions always seem to lead to more questions?"

Indulgently smiling, Bella gave in to my request. "All right. I believe that the princess chose to save her lover by indicating to him that he should open the door with the lady behind it."

"Why?" I rapidly asked her.

She answered me with a very simple response. "Because she loved him," she said as if that should be self explanatory.

"Maybe she did, but aren't you overlooking her jealousy of the beautiful lady behind that door? The princess sincerely believed that the lady was romantically interested in her lover. And, she had previously seen both the lady and her lover speaking with one another _and_ felt extremely jealous even though the conversation was unknown to her. Should not that be an indicator that the princess chose the door with the tiger behind it?"

Shaking her head and looking doubtful, she said, "Jealousy over a rival doesn't necessarily mean she could ever condemn her lover to death."

"But hasn't jealousy always been the primary motivation behind crimes of passion?" I shot back.

She paused a moment to consider my point. "Yes, but I don't think that she would be able to live with herself if she had orchestrated his death instead of saving him. I think, in the end, her love for him would have won out."

Staring at her incredulously, I said, "You think she would be willing to watch him frolic away with the beautiful lady even after the story described her as being semi-barbaric? I took that as meaning that she would have no problem with watching someone be torn to shreds."

Her eyes drifted away to look across the room. "If that's what it took to save him, then, yes, I think she would have... Knowing that he was alive would more comforting than knowing that she was the reason for his death." A few moments later, her gaze returned to meet mine. "What would you have done if you had been in her shoes? Would you rather watch the love of your life be with someone else in order to save them or would you rather condemn them to death?"

I frowned slightly as I tried to answer her question. "Neither choice sounds particularly pleasant," I mildly pointed out.

Wanly smiling, she said, "Who ever said that love was pleasant? Maybe that's one of the points of the story. Love will sometimes force you into making decisions that you may not like to make. The princess was put in the position of-" She was cut off by the sound of the front door opening in the other room.

"Bella?" called out a gruff, masculine voice.

"In the kitchen," she called back.

Heavy footsteps stomped towards the kitchen. "There's a car parked out by the street. Have you seen anybody-" trailed off the voice of the curly haired man. Chief Charlie Swan stood paralyzed in the doorway of his kitchen. Only his eyes moved as they went from Bella's face to mine.

I had not spoken with him in several months- not since after I first arrived here and had to give him that idiotic story about becoming lost and disoriented in the forest. A necessity at the time, but still quite embarrassing. It would have been much more soothing to my ego to tell him the truth, but alas, that was impossible.

"Hello, Chief Swan," I said in my most polite tone of voice.

Several awkwardly silent moments passed as he stared, unblinkingly, at me. "Oh... um, yes... Hello," he grumbled in bewilderment.

Bella cleared her throat to grab her father's attention. "Dad, this is my study partner. He's helping me bring up my grade in Trig."

Turning to look at Bella, he said, "I see... I didn't know that you needed help with your school work." His shrewd eyes then returned to scrutinize me. "Edward, wasn't it?" he roughly asked.

I was surprised that he had remembered my name. "Yes, sir. Edward Masen," I answered him without breaking eye contact. I sincerely hoped that my voice did not betray my anxiety that this man was inducing within me.

"So, this is going to be a regular thing?" he wondered aloud.

Tapping her pencil on the wooden table, Bella replied, "Yeah, we'll be meeting here twice a week."

Narrowing his eyes at me, he gave a loud humph of disapproval. Looking me up and down and narrowing his eyes further, he warily asked, "Are you staying for dinner?"

"No, sir. I promised my mother that I would be home to eat with the family." As in, I go home to eat the food, and my family watches me while making disgusted faces and cracking jokes at my eating habits. Always a grand way to pass the time.

This bit of information seemed to please him. He nodded his head and appeared to be less gruff. "Well... I'll be in the next room if you two need me." Just as he began to turn to leave, he halted and looked over his shoulder. With his eyes trained solely upon me, he said in a definite warning tone, "I better go hang up the gun now... Wouldn't want any _accidents_." Then he stomped away.

Bella froze for a moment and her eyes widened. "Dad!" she gasped out in outrage. Whipping around to face me, she said, "Excuse me for a minute. I need to go set Charlie straight on a few things."

I tried to give her a reassuring smile. "It's all right, Bella. I understand. He's just worried about you. I don't blame him for trying to protect his daughter." After all, I was a stranger in his house with unknown intentions towards his child.

Dramatically rolling her eyes, she gave a brief, humorless laugh. "He's not protecting me... He's threatening _you_. And I _do_ take exception to that. You wait here while I go remind him that threatening a teenager with a gun is _probably_ against the law," she sarcastically huffed.

As she stormed away into the living room and stood up to her father, I added an additional trait to Bella's personality.

She wasn't afraid of meeting a challenge head-on. Even one that wears a badge and carries a pistol at his side.

 **00000000000000000000**

 **A/N- Nope, I'm not dead. This chapter just took a bit longer to write than usual. I had originally planned for this to be two short chapters instead of this long, seemingly never-ending one.**

 **And, no, Charlie does not hate Edward. He's just freaked out that a boy was sitting, unsupervised, at his kitchen table with his only daughter. He'll get over it. And, no, Edward will not be shot.**

 **If you didn't read the short story The Lady Or The Tiger? in high school, you should go read it right now! It's a classic.**

 **Thanks for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and/or following! This is my first fanfic so I am thrilled that anyone has even bothered reading this story. I seriously thought that I would only get a few desperately bored readers (and even then they would say something like "wth?" after reading what my brain cooked up). So, anything beyond that just blows my mind. :-)**

 **Next chapter- Edward got to see Charlie again this chapter. So, don't you think it's only fair that Bella gets to meet some Cullens in the next chapter? Someone better go hold down Esme...**


	27. What's Love Got To Do With It?

**A/N- This chapter became much more than I had anticipated (almost 9000 words, in fact). You _may_ want to take a bathroom break before you dive in. ;-)**

 **00000000000000000000**

 **Chapter 27- What's Love Got To Do With It?**

 _ **It may seem to you that I'm acting confused**_  
 _ **When you're close to me**_  
 _ **If I tend to look dazed I've read it someplace**_  
 _ **I've got cause to be**_  
 _ **There's a name for it**_  
 _ **There's a phrase that fits**_

 _ **What's Love Got To Do With It? - Tina Turner**_

 **March 1, 2005**

 **00000000000000000000**

We had orginally agreed to meet twice a week to study together.

Yet, somehow, I found myself in her kitchen _much more_ often than that.

At school, I would mention that my answers on our English homework seemed too deceptively simple to be correct and would ask for her guidance. She would reveal that the Trigonometry quiz scheduled for tomorrow was worrying her. Or, we would both agree that our Biology assignment would be best understood if we were to team up and study it together...

So, in that way, by the end of February, it was nearly every weekday that I was at her house.

Being near her was frightfully easy and uncomplicated. I felt as if I could be myself around her in a way that I couldn't with _most_ of her generation. She wasn't obsessed with the latest video game or TV reality show. She preferred reading a book to worshipping technology. I could talk to her, share my views, and she, in return, would give her perspective - often causing me to reevaluate my prior opinion. She never failed to impress me with her intelligence and articulation.

Sometimes, while we sat at the kitchen table, I would sneak a peek to see what subject she was working on and then find myself too intrigued to look away. I would became entrapped in watching her as I compulsively tried to decipher her facial expressions. Were the corners of her mouth turned down slightly because the Trig problem she was working on was too frustratingly difficult? Or, was she thinking of something from her day that made her look that way?

Endless questions such as these flowed through my mind whenever I happened to be near her...

Studying and improving my grades became merely excuses to be in her presence - useful side effects of our interactions. I discovered that I _liked_ watching her as she tried to simultaneously study and cook dinner for her father. I liked watching her cheeks flush a rosebud pink whenever I complimented her on her work. I liked hearing her laughter when I made a droll comment about something from school.

But, most importantly, I just liked being with her.

Emmett watched this new development with interest, yet he chose to say very little. Whenever I mentioned that I would be at Bella's house to study that day, he would stare back at me dubiously and shake his head. I wasn't sure what he was thinking, but I was certain that I probably did not want to know.

Alice remained passively encouraging. She suggested that Rose or Emmett drive them to and from school so that I wouldn't be required to drop them off at home before going to Bella's. She didn't push. She didn't pry. She was a different person from the Alice that I had known.

As for Jasper, I noticed that he had begun to furtively watch me more often than usual. I would catch him sometimes studying me, as if I were a puzzle to be solved. This would have greatly unnerved me if it hadn't been for the fact that I was now too involved in my thoughts of Bella to give it much consideration.

Rosalie remained uninterested in anything involving myself or Bella. It could have been worse. At least she did not have a problem with my friendship with her.

As for Bella's father, his behavior towards me went from full blown agitation to a watchful, wary truce. He would come home from work, trod into the kitchen, and loudly observe that I was coming over more often than we had first planned. Bella would invariably explain to him our reasonings in a straightforward way that left no further argument. Chief Swan would nod his head, grunt, and then shuffle into the living room to wait for dinner.

He was never welcoming but at least he wasn't brandishing his gun at me.

If my days were brightened by being with Bella, my nights, by contrast, were plagued with peculiar dreams that would haunt me for hours afterwards. At first, the dreams were varying themes of Bella walking in the shadows of the forest around the meadow- always out of reach and seemingly ignorant or uninterested of my existence. No matter how hard I tried to capture her notice, she would not pause to wait for me.

Then, towards the last week of February, my dreams shifted to something less terrifying, yet more confusing.

Each night, I would find myself in the same dark forest that surrounded the meadow. Far ahead of me would be a woman, her dark hair intricately piled atop her head, wearing a white wedding gown that seemed to be a mixture of designs from years past with a modern twist. I would only see her from behind- never her face. All I knew in my dream was that I needed to catch up to her. I could not let her go. Playfully, she would call my name and laugh- enjoying the chase perhaps. And, every night for the past week, I would wake up just before I would reach her.

Laying awake afterwards in the darkness of my bedroom, I would contemplate the strangeness of the dream.

The very same dream that I had the night my father became sick all those years ago.

I had not thought of it in months. And I had no explanation as to why I would be having it again.

 **00000000000000000000**

It was Tuesday morning, and I noticed something truly horrific as I parked my car at school. Just ahead of me in the parking lot was Tyler Crowley, stepping out from the driver's side of a Nissan Sentra.

The dolt had access to a car again.

Tyler's words from the day of the accident resurfaced in my mind: " _I gotta make it up to her_ ," he had said from his gurney. " _She'll have to wait until I get a new car, but I'll make sure to show her a good time_."

He had a car. He could now ask Bella for a date. She might accept and get inside of that car. With him...

Vaguely, I noticed Emmett's Jeep pulling into the space beside where I was standing, but my mind was too busy to worry about such things. I was mentally sorting through Tyler's possible strategic plans concerning Bella, driving myself mad from the thought that she may accept.

"What's wrong with you?" I heard Rosalie say in her usual sharp tone.

"Nothing," I irritably shot back, not bothering to look at my siblings for I already knew what I would have seen if I had chanced to take a peek: Four questioning faces, varying between confusion to pity to annoyance.

With clenched jaw, I slammed my car door shut and stormed away from the parking lot to head to class. I was anxious to get the morning over with so that I would be able to talk to Bella at lunch. I had to know if Tyler had asked her anything yet...

The day seemed to drag on agonizingly slow. If I hadn't been keeping a close eye on the clock in the classroom, I would have sworn on my honor that time had halted completely. Concentrating on anything became practically impossible. All things seemed to lead back to Bella. When Tina Martin, sitting in front of me in Trigonometry, carelessly flipped her hair behind her, it reminded me of how Bella would do the same whenever her long locks were in her way. In English, when the teacher mentioned that we would be starting _Jane Eyre_ in two weeks time, I wondered if Bella would be pleased, or would she be disappointed that she would be required to reread a book that she knew almost by heart.

By midday, my family were patiently waiting on Alice and I in the cafeteria. As soon as I entered the building, I sought out Bella's face, almost disregarding everyone else's. She was already seated with Jessica and Mike, leaving just three seats available.

The line we were in stalled- a gangly boy was paying for his food with a handful of various coin denominations instead of bills, forcing the cashier to painstakingly count each nickel and dime. I huffed out a breath and tried to control my impatience with the situation. Of all the days to be stuck here...

Hearing a soft chuckle beside me, I turned my head to find Emmett studying me closely. "Man," he said through peals of laughter. "That sounded like a growl. And a pretty good one for someone like you. Is it the food that's making you so keen to get out of this line or is it the _company_ you are missing out on?" he teased, wiggling his eyebrows.

I scowled at him, but all that garnered was more laughter out of him.

Once the line began moving again and I reached the cashier, I dropped a $10 bill on the counter and didn't bother to stay for the change- she could keep it and go invest in a coin counting machine.

As I turned away, my heart seemed to simultaneously stop and drop into the pit of my stomach at the sight before me. Bella's table was now filled to capacity. Angela was seated there, as usual, but there was also Lauren _and_ Tyler as well. Both of their backs were turned to me, blocking me from being able to see their facial expressions as I would have liked.

Mike was at Bella's side and not bothering to hide the attraction that he had for her. I knew of his intentions already. It was no surprise. It irritated me, of course, but it was now normal behavior for him that I had come to expect everyday. But, I asked myself, was Tyler planning on anything to do with her? Was he there to just innocently converse with his friends? Or, as I suspected, was he there to test the waters, so to speak, with her?

It was maddening, the thought of Bella being with the boy. It enraged me as I dropped into my seat at the Cullen table. Listlessly, I stirred whatever it was on my tray as I pictured them at some dark, intimate restaurant, holding hands and longingly gazing into each other's eyes.

I tried to console myself. If she had some attachment to the boy, I rationalized, I would have known. I had been with her nearly every weekday after school. Surely, if he asked her to accompany him somewhere, she would mention it to me at some point. People here revelled in broadcasting to the world their upcoming engagements, especially with the opposite sex.

But, then I quickly dashed that thought as I recalled that Bella was not the type to tell everyone her business. She was quiet. Private. She would possibly want to keep their involvement between themselves quiet for awhile.

I threw my fork down on my tray and gave up on trying to eat. The dark thoughts of them together in my imagined scenario would not let me be.

Glancing up for a moment, I caught sight of the piercing gaze of Jasper as he silently studied me. His face was contorted as if he were in pain- yet, at the same time, I could see pity there in his golden eyes. When he saw that I had become aware of his interest, he looked away and refused to meet my eyes again.

With furrowed brow, I tried to explain his strange behavior. He seemed fine earlier. He had been smiling at Alice while we were in the lunch line just a few minutes before. Whatever was bothering him, evidently, had not begun until _after_ we had been seated. Then, just moments ago, he had been actively staring at me with an intense gaze before he broke eye contact...

Based upon these observations, I guessed that it was because of me...

But, all I had been doing was thinking of Bella. And, Tyler Crowley. And Bella _with_ Tyler Crowley...

Involuntarily, my eyes squeezed themselves shut- blind rage overtaking my senses at the thought of them together. It felt as if an invisible fist had plunged into my chest, seized my beating heart, and ripped it out of my body. It hurt me to the core.

Terribly so...

Unexplainably so...

Slowly, I reopened my eyes. The answer to my question became glaringly obvious.

I was jealous.

This feeling had nothing to do with wanting to protect her virtue from cads like Mike Newton, or keeping her from entering cars being driven by brainless sponges like Tyler Crowley just because of safety concerns.

No. This feeling had everything to do with the fact that I had been magnetically drawn to her ever since I first saw her. I had tried to shrug it off, explaining my need to be with her as just a familiar and comforting byproduct of my loneliness ever since I landed in the twenty-first century. She was, I had insisted, simply a person that I could be friends with in a way my siblings could not provide to me or understand. She was human, as was I. Being with a person of my own kind was healthy for me.

Yet, friendship with her did not explain the other thoughts that I had been struggling with.

She was beautiful. This fact, that I had tried so desperately to suppress from my thoughts, left me nearly breathless when I stole a glance towards her table. Her dark hair was tumbling over her right shoulder, cascading down her chest and fanning down below tabletop level. Her head was tilted to the side as she was listening to Angela speak, a smile lighting up her face at whatever the girl was telling her. Even her smile was lovely. How could two lips lifting slightly in the corners be so utterly exquisite?

She was both intelligent and fascinating. Everything about her was intriguing to me. Not until today had I realized how much I knew about her by just watching her so often. Her subtle movements told me more about her moods than she would ever openly reveal. When she chewed upon her bottom lip, it meant that she was likely nervous about something, much like she was doing at that moment as she looked at Lauren Mallory. At her kitchen table at home, whenever she would tap her nails on the table in a seemingly careless manner, it was because her father was roaming about the living room, attempting to covertly keep a protective eye on his daughter. She hated the feeling of being watched.

Pushing my tray away from me, I admitted something to myself that I had been denying for weeks.

I cared for her in a way that was more than just friendly concern. That was self-evident.

More than a month ago, I had railed against Alice and the rest of them- denying that I would ever allow myself to have feelings of this kind for someone. If I were truly stuck in this period of time, I thought, I would live as unobtrusively as possible. I would keep to myself for the most part- not involving myself too deeply in anything that could affect the future of others.

What was I to do now?

Keep quiet? Remain friends with her, never allowing her to know the depth of my feelings?

Or, something else entirely?

My thoughts, churning in my mind like waves in a storm, stayed with me through the remainder of the hour.

I had no answer.

 **00000000000000000000**

After school, I followed Bella to her house and we gathered around her now familiar kitchen table. I had spent the whole of Biology class diligently suppressing my newfound feelings for her. I had to continuously remind myself not to look at her for too long of a time. This proved to be unbearably problematic since I wanted nothing more than to do just that.

I waited until she opened her Government textbook before I had the courage to question her about her day. "I noticed that Tyler was buzzing around you again today," I said with a half smile, hoping to conceal my real feelings on the matter.

With a twist of her mouth, she said, "Yeah, he kept popping up everywhere I went today. He _finally_ stopped bugging me about the accident last month, so I really don't understand why he is taking an interest in me again... And he was acting strange, too... He kept mentioning that he had a new car every other sentence."

I tried to show nonchalance as I worked on my homework. "Really?" I calmly responded, my eyes flitting back and forth between my work and her face. "And, did he, uh, ask you anything or mention anything else?"

She looked at me questioningly, her brow scrunching down as she recalled her interactions with Tyler that day. "No, I don't think so... Why?"

"Just curious," I quickly replied with a relieved sigh. Then, wanting to deflect the conversation to less personal matters, I mentioned to her that we would be reading _Jane Eyre_ soon for English class and asked if she was aware of the fact.

She bobbed her head in confirmation. "Yeah. I guess this will be my fifth time reading it if memory serves me right."

I laughed, my mood having greatly improved now that I knew that she had no plans with Tyler Crowley. "You could just skip it since you obviously know the book so well," I pointed out to her.

"I _could_ , but then what else would I read? _Mansfield Park_ for the umpteenth time?" she challenged amusedly.

I ignored the Trig problem that I had been working on and concentrated instead on her. "Then why don't you get something new to read?"

She sighed. "I would if I could, but the library here barely has anything interesting," she replied sadly. "Once I saw the poor selection, I decided to not even bother getting a library card."

The look of disappointment on her face left me wanting to fix it. If she wanted books, I would find a way for her to get them. And, I had an easy solution to her problem. "You could borrow some books from my family's library," I revealed with a lilt to my voice. "There are tons to choose from."

Her mahogany hued head swung up from her work. " _Your family's library_?" she repeated with a small look of panic in her eyes. "I don't think that's a good idea, Edward. They don't know me."

I shook my head. "Nonsense. They won't mind at all."

Tilting her head and narrowing her eyes, she said, "You couldn't possibly know that."

Her doubt bothered me. I would have to prove to her that what I said was true. "Well, seeing as how you won't take me at my word, why don't you come to my house and you can ask my parents yourself? Though, I can practically guarantee that they will not mind in the slightest. They are the most generous people I've ever met." Especially Esme. I could give Bella the contents of the entire library and Esme wouldn't care. She had been hinting for weeks that she wanted to meet Bella. Giving up a few hundred books would probably seem like a bargain to her.

Studying me carefully, Bella took a minute to respond. Finally, she gave in. "Well... OK, but I'll only borrow a couple if it's no problem," she countered.

Quickly, we cleaned up the table of our school things and Bella left her father a note, telling him that she would be back by six. After she locked her front door, she began to head towards her dilapidated, rust-bucket of a truck. "What are you doing?" I asked her after I realized she wasn't planning on going with me in my car.

She turned around in one brisk movement, almost stumbling in the process. My hands shot out automatically to catch her shoulders before she fell - a common occurrence now that we were together so often. Once she stood upright again, she straightened her clothes, looked me in the eye, and said, "I _thought_ I was driving to your house."

Nervously, I ran my hand through my hair. "I can drive you. It's a bit difficult to find the place," I said, making it seem as if it would be far easier to ride with me than leave me. Desperate and pathetic of me, perhaps, but at least I was aware that it was so.

Vehemently, she shook her head, her long hair shaking with her effort. "But then you would have to drive _all the way back here, Edward_ ," she replied with vigor. "That's too much trouble."

I squeezed my eyes shut, hating the feeling of rejection that was growing inside of me. "No, it's not. I want to do it..." Slowly, I reopened them halfway as I looked down at her. Then, putting all my emotions and sincerity into my voice, I said, "Please."

Bella looked up at me, meeting my eyes with a dazed expression on her face, and said nothing at all in return. Several seconds later, her eyes blinked rapidly in succession. Clearing her throat, she nodded her head twice, spun away from me and wobbled over to my car- leaving me baffled on the sidewalk. I had expected her to at least argue a bit more, like she usually did whenever she disagreed with me. Her sudden acceptance of my offer was unexpected.

During the majority of the drive, she remained mostly silent, offering only an occasional observation of our surroundings. When I turned onto the Cullen private drive, her interest perked up. The road here looked as if it were plucked out of a fairy tale. It winds through the green shrouded forest in such a way that leaves you wondering if you are really headed towards an enchanted castle filled with fantastic supernatural creatures.

And, in a way, that would exactly describe where we were going.

Rounding the last bend, the great white house finally came into view. I watched Bella as her mouth popped open, letting loose a gasp.

"Holy crow..." she uttered in awe as the sheer size and charm of the place sunk in. I could not help but stare at her for a moment.

 _What a strange expression for a girl of this time to say_ , I mused to myself. _Was she really born in this age?_

Abruptly, her attention broke away from the sight of the house and she swung her head to face me. "I wasn't expecting your house to look so...big," she gulped nervously.

Kindly, I smiled at her, hoping to relieve her anxiety. "There's seven of us that live there," I replied good-naturedly. "We need the space to keep from getting on each others' nerves. If it were much smaller we would probably go insane." For the first time in quite a while, Bella smiled.

Upon opening the front door to the house, I let Bella inside first before I entered. And there, standing six feet to the side of the entrance, was Esme. Gone was the billowy white dress she wore that morning when I had last seen her. Now, she wore a pair of jeans and a light beige sweater that any modern mother figure would be proud to wear.

At my side, Bella remained mute, staring wide-eyed at Esme. Her face had become blank, like a chalkboard after it had been erased.

Kindly smiling, Esme overlooked Bella's apparent shock at her appearance and said, "What a surprise, Edward. I didn't expect you to be back home so early."

"We had a change in plans," I dryly responded, aware that Alice had informed her of Bella's visit here probably before I had even made up my own mind. "Esme, this is Bella, my study partner."

"Oh, _this_ is Bella?" she questioned with feigned surprise. With a tilt of her honey brown head, Esme began openly taking Bella's appearance in. "My..." she uttered in muted excitement. "But, isn't it nice to finally put a face to a name... You are all I've been hearing about for the past month. It's been 'Bella this' and 'Bella that' for far too long."

 _Thank you for implying that I can't stop thinking about her, Esme._ I thought. _It's absolutely true, but still... You needn't advertise the fact..._

Bella, appearing astonished for a few beats, slowly began to mirror Esme's friendly smile. "It's nice to meet you, too," she replied sweetly. Then, taking a moment to look about at her surroundings, she slowly spun in place, evidently marveling at the clean, simple beauty the inside of the house possessed.

"You have a lovely home," she announced once she was facing Esme once again. "It feels like I stepped into a dream. It's so airy and open."

I smiled at her description. I had thought the place looked like Heaven incarnate when I first arrived here. "That's all thanks to Esme," I revealed to her. "She took this rundown house and had it completely renovated. She dabbles in interior design, you see. Of course, I wasn't here yet when this was done, but I've been told that the change was like night and day."

Bella's brows lifted, impressed by Esme's evident skills. "Wow."

Recalling what we were here for, I tore my eyes from watching Bella's face and turned to my adoptive mother. "Esme, I suggested to Bella that she could borrow some of the library's books. Is that all right with you?"

Esme did not show an ounce of surprise or hesitation. "Of course!" Directing her question to Bella, Esme asked, "What type of books do you prefer, dear?"

Appearing momentarily unsure of how to proceed, Bella's soulful eyes found mine. I nodded my head, encouraging her to share her preferences with Esme. Happily, this must have given her a small amount of comfort. "Umm... Classics, mostly. Jane Austen. The Bronte sisters. Books like that."

"I see that you have a fondness for romantic nineteenth century literature..." Esme mused as she did a mental tally of the library's contents. "We do have a few that fit that description, though we mostly have nonfiction and early twentieth century literature. But, you're welcome to anything you like, dear."

"That's very kind of you," replied Bella.

A shrill voice coming from the living room echoed in our ears. "Hey, Bella!"

Bella, smiling a little more widely, caught sight of the little pixie sitting on one of the couches. "Hi, Alice," she warmly responded.

Evidently loving the friendly greeting that Bella had given her, Alice matched Bella's happy grin for a moment. Then, her golden eyes met my green and playfully narrowed. "Edward, quit being such a slowpoke and bring Bella in here!"

I deeply sighed, resigned to the knowledge that we would be here for a while if Alice had anything to say about it. "Very well," I breathed out as I led Bella to my already seated siblings.

Alice had a thoroughly smug look glued to her face. Both Jasper and Emmett, it seemed, were trying very hard to keep their smiles in a simple, nonthreatening position (a widely grinning vampire frightened most humans). Rosalie kept her expression neutral, neither annoyed or glaring. I was astonished that she was even trying to seem pleasant at all.

Once we were within a few feet of them, I said, "Bella, I would like to introduce you to my siblings. This is Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie." With a challenging stare, I tipped my head in my last sibling's direction. "Of course, you've already dealt with Alice."

Leveling a petulant glare at me, Alice mischievously stuck out her tongue.

While Alice and I were silently bickering, Emmet shoved out a humongous hand towards Bella. "Nice to meet ya," he roared in his usual brash tone. Bella took a half step back, unsure of how to handle this bear of a man.

Emmett gave her a self deprecating smile. "Don't worry Bella. I won't bite," he quipped with a wink.

Everyone in the room stilled, suddenly uncomfortable that he would joke so openly about being a "vegetarian" vampire in front of a human stranger. I glanced at Rosalie, noting that by the look on her face, once there was no longer any outside witnesses in the room, she would probably rip his head off for being so irresponsible with their closely guarded secret.

Furtively, I peeked at Bella, almost dreading to see her reaction. Emmett was widely feared at school. Students and teachers alike steered clear of him whenever possible. So, I expected her to look wary. Or, at the very least, concerned. Instead, Bella was genuinely smiling and holding out her small hand. Thrilled by her acceptance, he gently took her hand and shook it. At first contact, Bella's eyes briefly darted downwards to his hand before making eye contact with him once again.

Esme, looking at the two of them, released a strange, contented sigh. "Wonderful..." she trailed off in thought. Then, straightening her posture further, her eyes brightened. "Oh! Carlisle's home early," she announced to the room.

Curiously, Bella tilted her head while her eyes scanned the room before landing back on Esme. "How do you know? I didn't hear anything."

Humans cannot hear a car pulling into our drive, but a vampire can easily.

 _Bella will discover what they really are before she even is allowed to take a seat_ , I sarcastically said to myself.

After a pregnant pause, Alice spoke up. "We have an advanced security system," she said, pointing towards the panel on the far wall. "It blinks several times in succession whenever someone's car passes the sensor. Esme doesn't like hearing the alarm blaring on and off all day, so she keeps it on silent a lot and keeps her eye on it when she is in the living room."

Bella's forehead crinkled and her lips formed a slight pucker, contemplating Alice's explanation. Before she could either voice her acceptance or rejection, Carlisle glided through the front door - still dressed in his white doctor's coat.

Esme floated over to him and pecked his cheek in greeting. "We have company," she said to him, as if he had not already known. Quickly, I glanced at the clock. He was home an hour earlier than usual. They must have phoned him about Bella's visit while we were driving over. But, to his credit, his superb acting skills were evident in his feigned surprised delight.

"Is that so?" he said while throwing Bella a friendly grin.

"Yes indeed. Edward finally decided to bring Bella over to visit," Esme announced.

Snorting a laugh, I said, "Actually, I brought her here so she could borrow some books. The visiting is just a happy coincidence."

"However you want to spin it, dear," Esme replied, ignoring my jab. "Bella, do you like apple pie?"

Caught off guard by the sudden question, Bella sputtered, "Oh! Well, yes... I do."

Esme's face beamed, obviously delighted that she could feed another human. "Perfect! Why don't you two take a seat and I'll go fetch you a slice," she giddily cooed as she darted out of the room.

Hesitantly, Bella took a seat on an empty loveseat- a piece of furniture that I had never seen in the house before that moment. Looking around the room, I noticed that the second couch was now missing. I then decided to sit down on one of the room's many chairs, however, I quickly discovered that all but two had mysteriously disappeared as well. Carlisle had taken possession of one chair, Jasper had the other. There was but one empty spot in the entire room - the spot by Bella's side.

With panicked eyes, I swung my head to Alice. If someone were to have just met her, they would have interpreted the expression on her face as being innocently angelic. But I had lived with her for months. The smile that now graced her face told me that she had _planned this_. She had wanted me to sit, unobstructed, by Bella. Alice _had_ to have known of my wavering resolve to remain just as friends with Bella.

I imagined myself glaring back at her. In my mind, I yelled, "Are you trying to break me?"

For a moment, Alice peered off into the distance before meeting my gaze once more. When her smile widened further, it answered my question.

Yes. Yes, she was...

Esme, scurrying back into the room, reawakened me from my temporary stupor. I broke eye contact with Alice and gingerly lowered myself beside Bella. The pure white loveseat was basically nothing more than a large chair. I could feel her, pressed at my side- so close that if the loveseat had been any smaller she would have been forced to sit on my lap, or vice versa.

I looked up, noticing that even Jasper's usual calm and collected demeanor was gone. He was struggling to contain a hint of a smile at my discomfiture. I narrowed my eyes. Why couldn't he send out some calming tranquillity to ease my nerves? Or even a little indifference? He was an empath for god's sake!

During my silent outrage, Esme had placed the tray she had been carrying on the coffee table in the middle of the room. Deftly, she sliced through the pie and placed a piece onto a plate before carrying it over to Bella. Bella, in return, bowed her head slightly and offered a soft "thank you".

"Now," proclaimed Esme as she looked at the rest of us, "who else wants some?"

Carlisle lopsidedly grinned. "No, thank you. I had a big lunch."

Jasper tried to appear sorrowful. "Alice and I got into that leg of lamb while you were outside, so we're too full. Sorry," he added with a shrug.

Esme shot him a feigned look of disappointment. Her lips thinned and her eyes glared. She was a very good actress when the occasion called for it. "I can't believe you two! That was for tonight!" she admonished.

With pleading wide eyes, Alice went along with the charade. "But it smelled so delicious, Esme. We couldn't help it."

"Fine," Esme huffed, finishing her performance. "What about you Rose?"

Crossing her arms across her chest, almost daring anyone from saying anything to the contrary, Rosalie replied, "Em and I are going to that Italian place in Port Angeles in a little while. We made reservations."

Darkly chuckling, Emmett added, "Yeah. We're eating alfresco tonight!"

Alfresco. As in, eating outside.

It was currently forty-three degrees and raining...

I closed my eyes and attempted to suppress the exasperated sigh that was just moments away from occurring. Emmett was getting _far_ too much of a kick out of this situation.

The laughter coming from Carlisle and Alice lightened the mood. "I think you and Rose will freeze if you ate outside tonight, Em," said Alice as if what he said was simply a dumb joke.

"I'll take a slice, Esme," I said to bring the conversation back to steadier ground. Once I had my plate, Bella and I ate silently, choosing instead to listen to the conversations going on amongst the others. When we were finished, Esme scooped up our plates and placed them back on the tray.

"Bella," she called, "If you'd like to clean up, there is a bathroom right down the hall." Nodding her head, Bella rose and left the room.

Taking the opportunity, Alice flitted over to me. "Be mad at me if you want to, but I saved you from a disaster," she cryptically whispered.

"Did you?" I snidely remarked, still annoyed that they had been playing matchmaker without my consent. "And just what did you do?"

"Well," Alice began, "when I first told Esme that you would be bringing Bella over, she had briefly flirted with the idea of bringing out your photo album before I reminded her that it wouldn't be such a good idea..."

This got my attention.

While most of the photographs were innocuous, like the ones of our many trips to Seattle, others would have been a tad bit more difficult to explain...

"My baby pictures are in there!" I spat out in horror.

Having Bella see me in all of my embarrassing childish phases was not the problem. The problem lay in that the photographs were all in black and white, for one. Then, there was the fact that, back a hundred years ago, parents clothed their young ones in frilly, dress-like outfits in order to have better access to their baby's cloth diapers. Having to explain to Bella that I had indeed been born a boy would have been awkward to say the least...

Instantly, every wrong that Alice had ever inflicted upon me was forgiven.

"Thank you," I breathed out.

"No problem," she whispered before she zoomed back to her seat.

Moments later, Bella reemerged from the back of the house. As she entered the room, her eyes drifted to the front. "That is such a beautiful piano," she observed. "Does anyone play it?"

Esme caught my eye. Vigorously, but covertly, I shook my head, begging her not to do what I just _knew_ she was going to do.

Offering me a mischievous grin, she did it. "Only one... That's Edward's, dear."

Inwardly, I cringed. I had not wanted to broadcast to Bella that I could play. I was sure to make a horrendous mistake, like playing off key, just because it was her that I was playing for.

Bella turned her whole body to face me on the loveseat. "You play the piano?" she muttered in shock.

Esme, beaming with pride, could not contain her enthusiasm. "Oh, my, he certainly does. Every day, in fact. And, wonderfully, if you don't mind me saying so. I was just telling Carlisle the other day that Edward could go on tour if he were inclined to, but..."

I cleared my throat loudly, interrupting her boasts about me. "Esme, please... You are exaggerating."

But, she brushed me off, waving my objection away. "Pish posh. Don't be so modest." Bringing her attention back to Bella, she continued. "He gets embarrassed so easily when I try to tell him how well he plays." Placing her index finger on her chin, she sighed in apparent frustration at my stubbornness. "I _really_ would like to know where he gets that from," she added as an afterthought.

Shaking my head at her blatant attempt at trying to impress Bella with my supposed "musical accomplishments", I barked out a laugh. "I've acquired it after months of enduring your unfounded praises," I wryly commented.

Wickedly grinning, Alice said, "How about letting Bella hear you play so then she can make up her own mind about it? Hmm?"

Dramatically clapping her hands together and clutching them to her chest, Esme seconded Alice's proposal. "That's a lovely idea! Why didn't I think of that?"

I no longer had to just wonder if I was being set up. I had proof now. They were working together to shame me in front of this girl.

I was panicking inside, trying to control my breathing and speeding heart rate. "I don't know..." I said while staring at Carlisle and pleading with my eyes for help.

But, instead of coming up with a brilliant excuse as for why I could not _possibly_ play for them, he said, "It's been a while since I've heard you play, son. I'd like to listen, too."

My right hand found solace pinching the bridge of my nose.

 _They were all in on this. Every. Single. One._

Alice triumphantly cried out. "Go on, Edward! What are you waiting for?"

Unaware of the battle taking place between myself and my family, Bella joined their side. "I'd like to hear you play," she said.

Taking Bella's comment and running with it, Alice pounced, "See, Edward? _Bella_ wants to hear you play, too. You don't want to offend her, _do you_?"

She knew that I couldn't deny Bella's request.

Irritating, clairvoyant pixie...

Dejectedly, I walked to the piano and sat down on its bench. I sat for a short period of time, not having a clue of what to do. "I don't know what to play," I stubbornly announced.

Esme had a ready answer. "Why don't you play _Für Elise_? I'm sure Bella would enjoy it."

I tipped my head once and tried to breathe calmly through my nose. I had never felt so nervous to play on my piano before. Strategically, I avoided looking at Bella- I knew that if I were to chance a peek at her that I would probably either freeze up or black out.

For several moments, I shut my eyes and placed my fingers upon the keys, allowing the familiarity to comfort me. With one last, deep breath, I began to play...

I allowed myself to get lost in the melody. In that place, I had no fears. No nervousness. It was just the piano and me. My mother had once joked that the world could end and I would never notice as long as I were playing on the piano.

Almost halfway through the piece, I felt the piano bench very subtly moving. I tilted my head to the right and found a thoroughly astonished Bella being guided by Alice to the spot beside me. Bella's mouth was slightly ajar and her eyes stared wonderingly between the piano and me. I smiled at her, pleased that she at least _seemed_ interested in the music. At the end of Beethoven's composition, instead of stopping, I morphed into playing Coldplay's _Clocks_ for a time - a stark contrast to the classical piece from moments before.

A bark of a laugh escaped Bella's throat at my change of musical genres. "Why didn't you tell me you could play?" she said accusingly.

"Have you told me everything that _you_ can do?" I replied, avoiding her question.

She incredulously stared at me and said, "No, but I can't do anything like _this_... How long have you been playing?"

"Since I was five years old," I answered. Thinking back on my past, I wanly smiled at the memory. "I was a...trying boy at the time, or so I was told. I drove my family up the walls with my childish antics. My mother was forced to find something that would occupy me for at least a little while everyday just to give them a break. Piano lessons were deemed to be the most appropriate... At first, I struggled with the fact that I had to stay in one place for an hour or more everyday. However, over time, I grew to love it."

"Do you plan to start a career in music one day?" she asked.

My fingers stopped all movement. Her question took me off guard, reminding me of past conversations that I had with my parents back so long ago. "I haven't really thought much about my future. Basically, I have been taking things one day at a time. Though, my father-" I abruptly pause, realizing that she might mistake my meaning and think that I was speaking of Carlisle. I clarified, and said, "My _real_ father, wanted me to become an attorney like him. He thought that the piano should stay as a hobby of mine instead of a career. He believed it was my destiny to join his firm one day and fight in court alongside of him."

Her eyes turned sad. "And, let me guess, you didn't share his enthusiasm for becoming a lawyer," she stated without a hint of doubt in her voice.

I nodded, confirming her suspicion. "I had no interest in following in his footsteps. But I wasn't prepared to go against his wishes either. So...I went along with the idea and kept quiet."

Bella's lips parted open, staring back at me uncomprehendingly. "Why?"

How could I explain to her the custom of that time and place? Children were expected to do as their parents expected of them. If you wanted to become a sculptor but your family wanted you to be a doctor instead, well, you were expected to drop your dreams and become a doctor. If you were to follow your heart and become that sculptor, not only your family, but the entire community would be scandalized. You could find yourself friendless, and if you didn't have an income of your own, penniless, as well.

Carefully, I chose my words. I couldn't tell her the truth, but I did _not_ want to lie to her either. "My family was well-known in the area - and where I come from - people looked down upon artists and people who had blue collar types of jobs. If I were go against his wishes, it would have hurt both his personal and business reputations. I really had no choice."

My explanation only seemed to confuse her more. "But, isn't this something that you love? How could it be wrong if you feel that deeply and passionate about it?"

Her words struck a chord within me. Music had always been important to me, but there was now something in my life that I cared for much more than I thought possible. And she was currently gazing at me with such intensity that I found it difficult to concentrate.

"I may love it, but that doesn't mean it would be the right thing to pursue," I murmured, no longer talking about my love for the piano.

"Is this because you think people here will look down on you? But, you don't live in a place like that anymore. Your past is behind you. You can do whatever feels right to you _now_ ," she encouragingly said.

"Even if I really don't belong here?" I uttered morosely.

"How do you know that you don't?" she said, her voice rising with feeling. "Maybe you were supposed to come here. Maybe this is kismet."

My breath caught in my throat. "Kismet?" I repeated aloud, stunned at her choice of words. Both Alice and Jasper had been saying the same thing to me for months.

"You know, " said Bella, mistaking my confusion for ignorance of the meaning of the word kismet. "Fate. Destiny. Maybe coming here was the only way for you to become what you are supposed to be."

I swallowed nervously, caught between shock and awe at this girl. Trying to appear less effected than I really was, I attempted to wanly smile. "You bring up valid arguments, Miss Swan," I responded. "I'll need to think about it."

She smiled wider, pleased that I was listening to her and possibly taking her advice to heart. "Good..." she whispered. As if recalling that we were not in a world of our very own, she swung her head around, scanning the now empty room. "Where is everyone?" she asked.

Unbeknownst to us, everyone had cleared out of the room at some point. Half thankful that they had done so, I shrugged my shoulders. "I'm not sure. They must have had work to do," I answered nonchalantly. I then cleared my throat, remembering that we had come here for a reason. "Would you like to go to the library now?"

Nodding her head in confirmation, we rose from the piano bench and headed to the library. Once I had opened the door for her, I watched her face brighten up more than I had ever seen. I knew in my heart that I wouldn't have wanted to miss that for anything. She swung around to face me, a shy but wondering smile in place on her face. "And here I thought you were just exaggerating when you said your family had a lot of books," she commented.

"I would never lie to you," I said, my sincerity ringing true with every word.

Her smile softened. "I know," she murmured as she looked away, suddenly intrigued with a painting across the room.

I dropped into one of the room's leather chairs and watched her as she browsed the shelves. Occasionally, she would pull a book down and study it briefly before placing it back. After a ten minute search, she found three that she liked, which she then clutched to her chest as if she were a mother clutching a child in protectiveness.

I drove her home, arriving back just before six. As she opened the car door to step out, she paused, and said, "Will you please tell your parents that I said thank you for the books?"

"Certainly I will, " I replied, nodding my head to emphasize that I would probably do anything that she would ask of me.

"And thank you, too," she sweetly added.

Indulgently, I smiled, taken aback by her unfounded gratitude. I had done very little to deserve it. "You don't need to thank me, Bella," I said. "It's just a couple of books."

"I'm not thanking you for just the books. I'm thanking you for everything. I-I mean... Goodnight, Edward," she breathed out before rushing out of the car and up the porch steps.

I suppose that it shouldn't have been such a surprise for me that night. I should have foreseen that after having such a day that my night would be equally eventful.

After I had finally drifted into slumber, I entered the now familiar dream of the woman in the white wedding gown. The events played out in the same way that they always had. I would see her only from behind. She would call for me and Iaugh. I would try to catch up to her, frustration shining through at my slow moving feet. And, just like every dream that I had before, I eventually would be within only an arm's length from her. I would reach out, and then, inexplicably, I would wake up.

But not tonight.

For tonight, when I reached out to that woman, my hands were able to grab her shoulders. As I spun her around to face me, her laughter grew louder in my ears. She was smiling up at me, as if she were thrilled that I had finally caught up to her. Her eyes were a warm chocolate, dancing with happiness and profoundly expressive.

It really should not have been such a shock to me. But it was, nonetheless.

I awoke the moment that my mind registered that it was Bella's face that was looking back at me.

For the rest of the night, I paced the room, unnerved by the strange twisted ending of my dream. By sunrise, I accepted three things.

Firstly - despite my resolve, despite my intentions, I had fallen in love with Bella Swan. It had been far too easy to lose myself to her. I never had a chance.

Secondly - thanks to some unexplainable phenomenon, I had seen her in my dreams decades before she even existed.

And, lastly - I had been told that I was meant to come here. Stubbornly, I refused to listen, choosing instead to believe that I was here merely by accident. My new family had insisted that I was never meant to die all those years ago.

Alice had been right all along...

And Alice would never, ever let me forget it.

 **00000000000000000000**

 **A/N- If you are confused by the wedding dress dream, Edward had dreams of Bella in both Chapters 1 and 3. Kismet!**

 ** Next chapter\- It's the day that the dweebs descend upon Bella and ask her to that stupid spring dance. Yuck!**

 **Thanks for reading! :-)**


	28. Can't Fight This Feeling Anymore

**Chapter 28- Can't Fight This Feeling Anymore**

 _ **And I can't fight this feeling anymore**_  
 _ **I've forgotten what I started fighting for**_  
 _ **It's time to bring this ship into the shore**_  
 _ **And throw away the oars, forever**_

 _ **Can't Fight This Feeling Anymore - REO Speedwagon**_

 **March 2, 2005**

 **00000000000000000000**

I slept very little the night before, yet strangely enough, I felt more energized than ever before. Sure, knowing that I had fallen in love with Bella was terrifying and left me worrying over every detail of _both_ of our lives, but it also felt liberating. I didn't _need_ to hide my true feelings from her. There were no longer any moral objections on my part to concern myself with.

I just needed to find a way to _tell_ _her_ that I loved her.

And that thought alone was panic inducing. How do you tell the most stunning girl you have ever seen that you love her without causing her to run in the opposite direction?

At 6:45 in the morning, a knock on my bedroom door interrupted my thoughts. "Come in," I called out, reawakening from my reverie.

Alice breezed into the room with her usual manic energy. Stopping in front of me, she took a few moments to evaluate me from head to toe. "So..." she drawled out as she cocked an eyebrow up at me, "starting at about three in the morning, I had visions of a certain bronze-haired boy pacing in his room for the rest of the night. _Then_ , I saw that same boy acting a little more... _attentive_ towards a certain _girl_ that he studies with every day." She waited for a few beats to allow the information to sink in. "Did anything especially _interesting_ happen during the night, Edward, that I couldn't see?"

I smirked at her question, realizing that she had no idea what caused me to suddenly accept everything that she had been trying to tell me for the past month. She hated feeling out of the loop- being a psychic spoiled her into thinking that she needed to know _all_ the details of her visions.

I suppose that I could have toyed with her intense curiosity for a little while, however my sense of guilt for doubting Alice for so long held me back from doing so. If she wanted to know why I abandoned my resolve to remain alone for the rest of my life, I would tell her. Besides, I needed to speak with someone about the cause anyway.

"I've been having dreams, Alice," I revealed to her as I dropped into a sitting position on the bed. "Strange, peculiar dreams that, up until last night, I assumed were never going to manifest into anything tangible."

Her topaz eyes looked at me with great concern. "What do you mean?" she cautiously replied.

I stretched out on my bed and related to her everything that I could think of. The dreams I had back in 1918. My dreams of Bella that had begun a month earlier. And, finally, the reoccurring dream from 1918 that had revealed that it was Bella in that wedding gown all along.

Alice remained mute and unmoving during my speech, her vampiric nature apparent in her statue-like posture. At my story's conclusion, she broke out of her shocked trance and finally moved, dropping onto the spot beside me. Taking my hand into her cold, marble grasp, she looked deeply into my eyes. "Edward," she slowly began, a horde of untold emotions creeping into her voice as she spoke to me. "I really hate to tell you this, but-"

I cut her off from being able to complete her sentence, choosing to finish it for her myself. " _I told you so,_ " I said while giving her a wry smile. "I knew that you wouldn't be afraid to remind me of how wrong I was."

Giggling, she stared back at me in relief. "At least you finally agree with me," she mildly teased. As I watched her settle down to a calmer, tranquil state, a hopeful expression then appeared on her face. "Does this mean what I think it means?" she asked in restrained excitement.

Smiling widely. I answered her. "If you mean, will I stop being an ass and show Bella that I care for her? Then, yes, I am."

With a banshee's shriek, she flung herself at me, hugging me around my waist. "You were so stubborn," she cried out, acting as if my prior behavior would have been the death of her if it were any way possible for her to die from pronged stress. "I wasn't sure how long it would take to break you out of it."

Looking at me with a suddenly contemplative expression, her eyes lit up like a ten thousand watt bulb. "We have to get you dressed!" she exuberantly screamed. Pulling me up into a standing position, she then backed away across the room to conjure up how I should appear today. I had seen artists dealing in watercolors do the same thing to their paintings. Alice treated everyone in the Cullen household as her personal art collection. Crossing her arms as she analyzed me, she mused aloud, "You need to wear something that will blow her away... Something that she won't be able to resist seeing you in..."

I deeply sighed, aware that I was about to burst her bubble. "I'm not telling her today," I announced with finality.

Her arms flopped to her sides in indignation. "Why not!" Alice huffed.

Remaining patient, I explained. "I just came to this conclusion a few hours ago, Alice. I need time to adjust to the idea first. And, anyway, Bella may not feel the same way about me yet. Give me time. _Please_. Give me a moment to just relax and find the _right way_ to introduce the idea to her," I replied pleadingly.

At first, she seemed to be on the verge of arguing with me about my unhurried stance. Then, however, her eyes glazed over and she stared unblinkingly into that timeless void where she viewed her strange prophetic visions. A moment later, her vision complete, she smiled like the Cheshire cat. "Fine... But it won't be long now!" she cryptically taunted me.

I wanted to burst out laughing at her confidence. Nodding my head solemnly, I tried to conceal my amusement a little longer. "You don't have to be a carnival fortune teller to figure that out," I mockingly replied as I dodged the couch pillow that she lobbed at me.

 **00000000000000000000**

In Gym, it was basketball day and I had just sat down on a bench to rest after having played for quite a while. Alice was still out there, feigning ineptness at being able to dribble the ball and run at the same time. It was always entertaining to watch when she did this. Since she could not impress anyone with her supernatural skills, why not have a little fun at your own expense?

My lighthearted mood turned sour when Lauren Mallory plopped down beside me. She had been less invasive with me in the last few months, thank the heavens, but she still managed to leave me feeling disgusted whenever she wanted to speak with me. She was the only female that I had ever met that I had to continuously remind myself that I was a gentleman and it would be incredibly rude of me if I were to tell her off. Or, tell her to go to hell. There had been multiple occasions when I had _really_ wanted to tell her _that_.

Attempting to coyly wind her finger around a strand of her long pale-blonde hair, she pivoted her body towards me. "You did good out there," she complimented.

"Thank you," I replied evenly, hoping my stiff body language and cool reception would tip her off that I was not fond of her company.

Not sensing my uneasiness, she obliviously continued to speak. "Did you know, in less than two weeks time, that the spring dance will be held in here?"

"Yes, I know," I drawled out, wary of where this conversation was potentially headed. I prayed that she was not planning on asking me.

Airily, she sighed. "I haven't decided who I'm going with... Has anyone asked you yet?" she asked pointblank.

"No," I answered her quickly. "But I wasn't planning on going anyway."

Cocking a brow in challenge to my statement, she peered back at me dubiously. "Really? That's not what I heard," she countered.

Hardening my eyes at her, I said, "What do you mean?" If she had bothered to know me at all she would have known that I hated gossip, especially when it was unfounded.

Unfazed by my irritation, she explained, "Oh, it's just that somebody told me that you _had_ to be going."

"Well, I haven't asked _anyone_ ," I answered in a clipped tone, turning my attention back to Alice on the gym floor. The conversation was boring me and I was anxious for her to leave my presence.

"Humph..." she purred in satisfaction. "I knew it! I told Jennifer that you wouldn't be _caught dead_ showing up to the dance with that clutz."

Jerking my head back in Lauren's direction, I stared at her unblinkingly for a moment. "What?" I breathed out.

Smirking at my reaction, Lauren glanced down at her manicured fingernails and examined them for imperfections in an attempt to keep me in suspense a few seconds longer. Once she had deemed that I had suffered enough, she continued. "Jenn kept telling me that you were interested in that Bella girl. That you were hanging around her so much because you _like_ her or something. But, don't worry, I set Jenn straight. I told her that there was _no way_ that you would want to be with a girl like Bella. I mean, have you, like, _seen_ how she can't walk more than three steps without falling over something? I figure that she's either pretending to be clumsy to go along with her damsel-in-distress act, or she's just a pathetic loser that can't walk and talk at the same time. I don't think I have ever seen-"

"That's enough, Lauren," I interrupted her in warning.

"-a person fall so much!" she continued, unaware of my rising anger. "And have you seen the way the guys around here follow her around now? Oh. My. God! You would think she was Julia Roberts by the way they hang all over her. Just because she's the new girl! And she isn't even smart enough to do anything about it while she can! Just you watch. In another month, after everyone around here is used to her and she isn't 'new' anymore, she'll be lucky to have any of them still interested."

" _I said that's enough_ _,_ " I growled in disgust. Clenching my jaw for a moment, I took the time to level a unmistakable glare at her. "You have said nothing but outright lies and envious insults since the moment you opened your mouth to speak with me today. I will have you know that Bella is more kind, more compassionate, than you could _ever_ hope to achieve. What's more, she is actually _pleasant_ to be around, unlike _some_ _people_ who need to spew venom-filled gossip just to make themselves feel better. It would do you well to keep your thoughts concerning her to yourself or you risk exposing your overly conceited and selfish nature to the rest of the world." At that, I jumped up from the bench and was about to storm away before one last thought occurred to me. "Oh, and by the way, not only is she intelligent, she is _beautiful_ as well. That's right. Beautiful _and_ smart at the same time. Imagine that," I sarcastically spat.

With that parting shot, I headed towards the locker room to change, leaving Lauren alone, open mouthed, to stew in her own juices.

 **00000000000000000000**

Ten minutes before the end of class, Alice slid up to me and confided that she had received a truly disturbing vision.

Mike would be asking Bella to that absurd dance.

In my head, I amended her prophecy: Mike would be asking Bella to the dance if I didn't kill him first.

There. That sounded better.

The thought of someone like Mike asking her to go with him made me physically ill. He was repugnant. He was idiotic. He was blander than watered down oatmeal. If she were to accept, he would preen himself like a peacock, thrilled that he won her over all of the other boys at school. But, he would never understand that her acceptance should be worth far more than just a "victory" over would-be rivals. If he were to convince her to accompany him, he would _never_ realize just how incredibly fortunate he was.

And, as much as I would have loved to stop him from asking, I knew that I could not. I may have despised the boy, but Bella had always had a friendly relationship with him. I realized that she may even have _more_ than just platonic feelings towards him. There was a chance that she was _waiting_ for the oaf to ask her to that dance.

Therefore, I had no choice but to just wait and watch. I would never stand in the way to her happiness. If Newton made her happy, then I would suppress my homicidal rage. I would support her and her decision until he made a mistake and hurt her. _Then_ I would kill him.

I was determined, come hell or high water, to sit with Bella at lunch. If Mike was planning on asking her that day, I wanted to hear her answer for myself. And, most importantly, see her reaction. It would tell me everything that I needed to know concerning her true feelings for him.

Alice and I sped away from Gym to ensure that we were among of the first students in the cafeteria. She stayed near the door to wait for the others while I went ahead. A minute later, I was comfortably ensconced at Bella's regular table, patiently waiting on her arrival.

As I waited, I saw Ben and Angela appear together, walking side-by-side. I watched as they spoke to one another, both of them seemingly so deeply intrigued with the other that they blocked out all of the harsh, unpleasant noises of the lunchroom. They seemed content in a way that left me wondering why they were not together more often than I had seen. After they had each paid for their meals, they took a moment to say one more thing before they parted ways. She then walked towards the table where I was sitting while he went to his usual table in the back corner of the room. Both of them spent the rest of the lunch hour throwing wistful glances across the room, always seeming to look away just before the other took notice. If they had only locked eyes once, they would have probably seen for themselves that they cared for each other equally.

Bella appeared in the cafeteria soon afterwards with a dispirited looking Jessica shuffling along beside her. Jessica would normally be flapping her mouth a mile a minute, so seeing her quietly staring ahead of her was disconcerting. Occasionally Bella would attempt to engage her in a conversation, but Jessica looked to be giving one or two word responses. She appeared to be unwilling to talk.

Mike plopped down two seats down from me, breaking my concentration. Ignoring me, he set about scarfing down his food, not bothering to acknowledge even Angela.

Moments later, the seat beside me moved and Bella tensely sat down. After she had settled herself, we were about to speak, but our attention was distracted by a loud screech - the chair to my right was pulled out and Jessica dropped onto it. My brows rose up in surprise. Jessica had, for the past month, unfailingly sat beside Mike, engaging him in idle chitchat that thankfully occupied the both of them. I briefly darted my eyes over to see what his reaction would be. I saw nothing but indifference on his face.

Jessica, on the other hand, had changed her demeanor from just minutes before. Where she was sulky and silent in the lunch line, now she was bubbly and energetic. Smiling broadly up at me, she said, "Hi, Edward! I was just thinking... I thought that I should sit by you today. It's been a really long time since you and I had a nice, long talk."

Reminiscing about our past interactions, I could not recall even one nice, interesting conversation. She would spend the entirety of our conversations yapping about subjects that I had absolutely no interest in. I did, however, silently agree with her that every conversation we had engaged in had indeed been _long_.

"Err... Yes, it has," I politely, though uncomfortably, replied.

There seemed to be something a bit off about her. Though her smile said that she was happy and normal, her eyes seemed to say that she was on the verge of a nervous breakdown.

Enthusiastically bobbing her head, she continued. "How has _your_ day been so far?"

Frankly, my day had been fine until Lauren had spoiled it, but I certainly would not be telling Jessica anything about that. "It's been tolerable," I hesitantly answered.

Her smile widened further, reminding me of a circus clown with an exaggeratedly large grin. "That's great! Really, _really_ , great!" she chirped with a tinge of bitterness.

It was glaringly apparent that something was bothering her. And, though I had never felt any strong emotions towards the girl, I felt it was my duty to at least attempt to calm her before she snapped. Slightly wetting my lips, I took a deep breath and prepared myself for whatever may come next. "And, umm, how has your day been?" I asked in a mild, gentle tone.

For a few moments, her bottom lip quivered and I feared that she would burst into tears. However, she quickly pushed that emotion down and affected a more upbeat manner. "You're asking _me_ how I am?" she repeated in semi-amazement. Then, taking a hasty peek at Mike across the table, both her eyes and voice hardened. "Wow!" she cooed with mock vivaciousness. "I guess there _are_ guys at this school that actually _care_ about other people's feelings!" Turning her anger towards her lunch tray, she grabbed her fork and began to forcefully spear her food into her mouth.

She didn't exactly answer my question with her words, but the way she spoke told me that she hadn't had a nice day at all.

Our table entered into a period of tense silence, no one willing to break the awkwardness that we had plunged into.

"So..." she drawled out after she had settled down. "Edward. What have you been up to lately?"

Choosing to give her a simple answer that would hopefully not set her off into a tirade, I cautiously answered her. "Nothing especially exciting. Just studying and such."

Throwing her head back in dramatic laughter, she paused a split second to ensure that Mike was watching. "Really? That's _so_ interesting! What else have you been doing? Watch any good movies lately?" she questioned encouragingly.

"Uh..." I stalled as I recalled what I had last seen. "I watched _Casablanca_ the other day with Jasper."

Bouncing in her seat, she placed her chin into one of her palms and tried to act as if all of her focus was on me instead of the dimwit two seats away. "You did? That sounds great! When did that come out? I don't think I've seen it being advertised."

"Well..." I explained gently, "it's a fairly old movie. We watched it at home."

"Oh, OK." Then, pausing to take a breath, she made her voice louder than normal. "Thanks for answering my question, Edward. I _really_ appreciate it. Isn't it just the _worst_ when you ask someone a question and they try to _avoid_ answering you?"

I nodded my head, agreeing with her. "Yes, I suppose that would be rather annoying."

Her laughter returned, sounding like it was mixed with a dash of a insanity. "See? I knew that _you_ would understand what I was trying to say. You would _never_ put off giving somebody an answer. Would you?"

"Uhh..." I fumblingly responded. The enigma of her bizarre behavior had become clearer now. Her icy, withering glares at Mike. The pointed way she was "complimenting" me. She had asked Mike to the dance and he had not given her an answer yet. And, evidently, the cad wanted to ask Bella if she would go with him before giving Jessica a response. Because god forbid he were to miss out on attending a high school dance.

My hatred for him deepened ten fold.

"Cause you're not that type of guy," Jessica continued with zeal. "Whenever I've asked you something you _always_ give your answer right away. Remember? Like that time I asked you if you wanted to go to Brandy Ferguson's Christmas party with me and you told me that you couldn't because you had to go donate blood plasma that day? You told me right then and there. And you told me real quick, too. You said it so fast that it was like you had it memorized or something!" she chuckled, laughing at the supposed absurdity of her last statement.

Hiding my nervousness, I briefly laughed along with her. I had to admit that the blood plasma excuse was not one of my most convincing.

The remainder of the lunch hour consisted of Bella, Angela, and me occupying Jessica's attention to keep her calm and sane. Mike stayed uncharacteristically mute, seemingly too engrossed in eating to comfort her.

 **00000000000000000000**

Just before Biology class was set to begin, Mike perched on the edge of our lab table in order to talk to Bella. Every day at this time he tried to act as if I did not exist- even when Bella would try to involve me in their conversations. I had given up on trying to be civil to him.

Mike, coughing nervously, began his pursuit of her. "The spring dance is coming up soon," he offhandedly said to introduce the subject.

"Yeah. I heard about that," she replied with absolutely no enthusiasm.

Not seeming to pick up on her emotions, he continued to dance around the subject instead of just coming out and asking her if she would go with him. "It's supposed to be a lot of fun..." he hinted encouragingly.

"I'm sure it will be," she replied back.

He appeared frustrated for a moment, unhappy that she was not offering up any information concerning herself and the dance. Trying a different tactic, he asked, "Have you bought a dress yet?"

I inwardly smirked. He was attempting to find out if she already had a date to the dance. I was finding it very difficult to keep my eyes focused upon my notebook. My eyes kept stealing glances at the two of them.

"No. Why would I need a dress?" she asked in bewilderment.

"Uhh. You know...to wear that night."

Emphatically, she shook her head, as if just the thought of going to the dance was abhorrent to her. "I don't need one. I'm not going," she announced.

But Mike took her response as an encouragement. "Oh, so no one asked you yet?"

Almost hesitantly, as if she were suddenly worried about something, she answered him. "No... No one's asked me. But, anyway, isn't it supposed to be girls' choice?"

Fidgeting with anxiety, Mike said, "Well, yeah... But, what if someone were to ask you? Would you go to the dance _then_?"

I could not resist seeing her reaction to this blatantly obvious question. She _had_ to know by now what he was really asking her.

Just before my eyes landed on her face, I had a moment of fear pass through me. The fear that she would accept him, either in happiness or pity, it did not matter to me. It would hurt either way.

With kind eyes, she answered him. "No," she softly responded.

Her answer was like a reprieve from death. I could finally breathe and relax. She had no interest in going anywhere with this boy.

Flabbergasted by her rejection of his offer, he said forcefully, "Why not?"

Chewing on her bottom lip, she did not answer right away. I could almost see the wheels turning in her mind as she tried to come up with an excuse. "I-uh, I have plans that day," she lamely answered him.

Instead of accepting her answer, I watched as his eyes narrowed infinitesimally. "Plans? Plans to do _what_?" he gruffly asked. The way he spoke to her left me seeing red. My hand, grabbing onto the table leg, squeezed until my anger subsided. It helped that I imagined the table leg was, in fact, his neck that I was crushing the life out of.

Straightening up in her chair, as if she were gaining confidence in spite of his displeasure, she said, "I'm...going out of town that day. To Seattle."

He remained mute for several beats, processing the information. "Can't you go some other weekend?" he asked with a slight whine in his tone.

She shook her head. "Nope. I've been putting it off for weeks as it is. I have to go next Saturday no matter what."

Mike, as persistent as ever, was not quite ready to give up yet. With one last try, he looked at her pleadingly. "But the dance won't be the same without you. What if I told you that I... _know_ someone that would be willing to take you?" he not so subtly hinted.

With a soft smile, she tilted her head and sighed. "No thanks, Mike. I really can't go." Then, trying to shift the focus off of her, she asked, "So, who are you going with?"

A sour expression appeared on Mike's face. "I guess I'm going with Jessica," he petulantly huffed.

Purposely overlooking his bad mood about going to the dance with Jessica, Bella tried to make up for his lack of enthusiasm. "That's great. I'm sure you two will have a lot of fun together," she sweetly observed.

Hopping off the table top, he mumbled, under his breath, "Yeah... A lot of fun," before going back to his own table.

Once he had finally left, Bella let out a deep, relieved breath. Catching my gaze, she gave me a halfhearted smile before Mr. Banner called for everyone's attention.

 **00000000000000000000**

During the next hour, Bella's excuse to Mike replayed in my head intermittently. I felt confident that it was, in fact, just an excuse for her to get out of having to tell him that she did not want to go to the dance with him. However, I also began to wonder if she would go to Seattle that day just so she would be able to honestly say that she had.

Once the bell rang, Mike scurried out of class, eager to avoid Bella since he probably viewed today as a stain upon his fragile ego. Normally, he would walk with her to their next class. I interpreted his embarrassment as a gift from the heavens. I could walk with her to her next class and question her unimpeded.

"Bella?" I called out as she was gathering up her books. When she turned to me, I continued. "Umm, about this trip to Seattle... Were you really planning on going there or was it just an excuse?" I asked her bluntly.

For a moment, her eyes widened in disbelief, evidently surprised that I saw through her act so easily. "I... Uh," she nervously stuttered.

Quickly, I tried to ease her anxiety. "I'm asking for more than just curiosity's sake, Bella. You see, I need to go to Seattle that day, too. My music collection is sadly lacking," I said with a wink.

But my explanation did not appear to comfort her. She now seemed more confused than before. "What?" she breathed out.

"I was thinking that perhaps we could combine our resources and go together," I explained as we walked out of Biology. "We could take my car since it uses less gasoline than your truck. And, plus, as the saying goes, ' _there's safety in numbers_ '. I certainly would feel far more secure if I had a companion like you to protect me from the unknown."

She stopped in her tracks to look me in the eye, not bothering to acknowledge my silly joke. "You want to go with me?" she said aloud, as if she wasn't quite sure if she had heard me correctly.

I nodded my head. "If it's all right with you, of course," I quickly added, not wanting to seem too demanding.

Her lips parted open and she appeared uncertain as to what to say. "But aren't you going to be too busy that day to go anywhere?"

Now it was my turn to be confused. I had no idea why she would assume that I was busy next Saturday. "No. What else would I be doing?" I asked curiously.

Taking a deep breath and releasing it, she said, "Well... I thought you would be going to the dance that night for one thing."

"I'm not going to that," I hastily replied, perplexed by her statement.

"But someone told me that you might be taking Lauren," she elaborated further.

Cringing from just the thought of being with Lauren, I could not hide my distaste. "That's ridiculous. Who told you such a thing?" I demanded to know.

Resuming our walk, she answered. "Lauren. At lunch yesterday."

If I had not already confronted Lauren on her repugnant behavior, I would have unhesitatingly done so at that moment. The obnoxious girl had surely been busy lately, though I was unsure of what exactly she had been up to. Either Lauren was scrounging up information to discern what type of relationship there was between Bella and me, or she was attempting to sow discord among us. Regardless, I was furious that she would make it seem that I would willingly accompany her anywhere.

Once we had reached Bella's next class, I placed my hand on her shoulder to grab her attention. "She never asked me, Bella," I answered sincerely. "And, even if she had, I would never accept." This was important for her to understand.

"Why not?" she asked, her brows furrowed down.

"Why would I want to?" I retorted almost instantly. "I regard Lauren as a person that must be endured. She is not the type of person that I would want to associate with either inside or outside of school. I have spent months trying to avoid her at all costs. Besides, I prefer kind, _interesting_ people that can talk about subjects other than themselves or the faults of others. I prefer spending my time with people that don't realize just how perfect they really are," I added with a meaningful gaze into her eyes.

After allowing what I considered sufficient time for her to absorb this information, I asked her the most important question again. "Would you like some company on your trip?"

Slowly, her head moved up and down. "OK," she uttered in a soft voice.

I broke into a large grin, ecstatic that she had not refused me. "Good," I replied in a tone that concealed my inner elation. Noticing that most of our classmates had disappeared into their respective classrooms, I reluctantly said, "I suppose I should get to class before I'm late."

"Yeah," she agreed. "Me, too." Pausing to say goodbye, she then zipped into the gym building.

 **00000000000000000000**

An hour later, casually leaning against the brick building, I watched as students sporadically exited through the doors. After Ms. Goff had dismissed her Spanish class, I headed straight back to gym. Bella came out after a short time, stopping short when she saw that I was there waiting for her.

"Hey," she eventually breathed out once the shock had worn off.

I smiled subtly at her reaction of me standing there. If she reacted that way just because I had been waiting for her, what would she do when I did more for her? That would be interesting to see. "I thought that I could walk you to your truck. If that's fine with you?"

"Sure," she responded with warmth.

We walked slowly, in no great rush to get to the parking lot. We spoke little, but the lack of words surely did not diminish the feeling of completeness that surged through me at just having her near.

After rounding the last corner before the parking lot, Bella froze for a brief moment, staring at something to her left. Looking in the same direction, I saw Eric Yorkie, looking like a lovesick puppy, waiting for her by her old, red truck. It was not difficult to imagine that the boy was planning on asking her to the dance today, too.

"That's weird. I wonder what he wants?" she whispered as she began walking again.

"I'm guessing that he wants to ask you a question today, too," I replied in a teasing tone, causing her head to whip around to study my face. I shrugged my shoulders, indicating that I could not say more than that.

Nearing her truck, she called out, "Hi, Eric."

"Hi, Bella," he croaked out in a shaky voice.

Manovering around him to access the driver's side door, she dug her keys out of her pocket and unlocked it. "So, what's up?" she kindly asked him.

Almost grudgingly, he tore his eyes away from her face to look at me. I had the distinct feeling that he wished that he could speak to her privately. However, unless she sent me away, I had no intention to leave. If he wanted to ask her to the dance, he would have to do it in front of a witness. "I-uh, want to... I mean... Well," he sputtered once he realized that I wasn't going anywhere.

Eric's nervous sputterings were interrupted just moments into his attempted wooing. "Hey!" yelled out an outraged voice from behind us. "What are you doing?"

Looking across the parking lot, Eric's face dropped into a deep frown. "I, umm... I was just talking to Bella," he replied after Tyler appeared in front of him.

Tyler, who I had never seen angry in all the time that I had known him, was unmistakably glaring at Eric. Sneering at him with seemingly great disdain, Tyler spat out, "Yeah, I can see that."

Bella, who had up until this point remained mute, tried to acknowledge the newcomer. "Hi, Tyler?" she greeted him in confusion.

Despite her greeting, both of them ignored her, choosing to lock eyes with one another. "You were going to ask her, _weren't you_?" Tyler reproachfully spat.

Eric's eyes darted away from Tyler's to look at the ground. "Well..." he guiltily began.

Tyler's face reddened slightly from his pent up frustration. "You were!" he cried out in amazement.

Feeding off Tyler's anger, Eric gathered a little confidence and puffed out his chest. "Maybe I was thinking about it, but I didn't..." he indignantly clarified.

Barking out a humorless laugh, Tyler huffed, "Only because I stopped you! I thought we made a deal, man! We ask her to the dance and then let _her_ choose which of us she wants to go with."

At that revelation, I almost laughed. If these boys were my rivals for her affections, maybe winning her over would not be as difficult as I had imagined.

Squinting his eyes in a pointed glare, Eric raised his voice in irritation. "Well, I didn't really agree to your dumb idea anyway. Besides, she was about to leave! I couldn't let her go without saying _something_. I can't help it that _you_ were running late," he shot back.

Bella, standing there in mortification, looked as if she wished she was anywhere else in the world at that moment. "Guys?" she managed to calmly state. "Thanks, but I'm sorry to say-"

"You could have stalled her for a minute!" Tyler cut in, with no regard to Bella at all. The two boys, still relentlessly arguing, did not seem to notice or care that she was watching the whole travesty play out. "You know, friends do that kind of stuff for each other! I guess I was wrong in thinking that you were a _friend_ , Yorkie," he spat out in disgust.

Appearing more outraged now than ever before, Eric fumed. "Oh! OK. If that's how you wanna be, then I guess it's first come, first serve from now on! I didn't want to ask her with you hanging around anyway."

"Fine by me!" Tyler agreed resentfully. "But today, since you were about to break our deal, I think it's only fair that _I_ get to ask her first."

Almost at her wit's end, Bella balled her fists up at her sides and did not hide her ire at their idiotic display. "Excuse me!" she yelled out angrily. "But I won't be in town-"

Though, yet again, they did not notice that she was attempting to speak. They were far too invested in their argument to notice anything but themselves. "No way!" Eric barked out. "That's not fair at all."

Crossing his arms defiantly, Tyler stubbornly refused to back down. "Well, there's no way I'm going to agree with letting you ask her first just because you were here before me."

Squeezing her eyes shut, Bella emphasised each word that came out of her mouth. " _I'm going out of town that da-_ "

"How about a coin toss?" Eric suggested.

His face lighting up, Tyler agreed. "Hey! That's a pretty good idea! I think I've gotta quarter in here somewhere..." he announced as he dug his hand into his cargo pants pocket.

Their idiocy truly knew no bounds. I could no longer stomach watching the debacle they had unleashed upon this girl.

Shrilly whistling, utilizing the technique I would use to summon my grandfather's horse when it was across the field, I finally got their attention. "Pardon me, boys," I loudly announced when they were both staring at me in confusion. "I _sincerely_ regret to inform the both of you that Miss Swan will be otherwise engaged the day of the spring dance. I'm afraid that you will need to find dance partners elsewhere," I proclaimed sympathetically, though the smug smile that I had on my face may have revealed my inner gloating. I then placed my hand at her back and guided her to the truck door. "Now... Would you two please excuse us? We _really_ need to get going now."

The two boys, staring slack jawed at me, seemed momentarily stunned. Quickly, I took a peek to see Bella's reaction - she was staring at me with a indistinguishable expression on her face. I could not tell if she was angry with me or just stunned that I had insinuated to these two that we were a couple.

After Eric and Tyler had gaped at us thoroughly, they both shuffled away in defeat, headed to their cars to go home and lick their wounds.

Once they had walked far enough away to ensure our privacy, she spun around to face me. "I can't believe you just did that," she breathed out unbelievingly.

I, in turn, acted as if I had no idea what she was referring to. "Did what?"

Narrowing her chocolate eyes in annoyance, she lifted her head to stare me down. "You know _exactly_ what I'm talking about, Edward," she accused.

"I was merely explaining to them that you would be busy that day," I guilelessly declared.

Rolling her eyes at me, she sighed and said, "I could have handled it, you know. I'm not helpless."

"No one said that you were. I certainly don't think of you as helpless," I gently responded, no longer teasing. "But they were being rude and ignoring you. I couldn't stand seeing them treat you that way."

She said nothing for a short period of time as she digested this information. Then, the remaining irritation that she felt towards me seemed to evaporate. "Fine," she replied good-naturedly. "I guess I can understand that. But do you realize what you just did?" Suddenly, she stopped talking and began biting down on her bottom lip. With an almost shy look in her eyes, she said in lowered voice, "You made it sound as if you and I are... _together_."

Appearing as if I were truly unaware that my earlier comments to the boys could be construed as _that_ , I tilted my head in mock wonderment. " _Really_?" I innocently replied.

"Yes! Really!" she said somewhere between disbelief and panic. " _You know_ how people are around here. Tyler and Eric won't be able to keep their mouths shut. By tomorrow, every person here will be thinking that."

I had to keep myself from smiling at her prediction.

"You are absolutely correct," I agreed with her. "It was wrong of me to speak for you like that. I should have stood back and allowed _you_ to handle them. Would you like for me to go track them down and bring them back to you? I'm sure that they would still be interested in escorting you to the dance. Tell me, which eligible bachelor would you prefer?" I teased, straight-faced.

Seeing that I was joking with her, Bella jerked her truck door open and climbed behind the wheel. Leveling an annoyed glare at me, she muttered, "Shut up, Edward."

I laughed once, unable to contain my delight in that she obviously did not want to be subjected to those two buffoons any time in the near future. Allowing my face to settle into seriousness, I said, "Duly noted. However, before I shut up completely, may I say just one more thing?"

Taking a moment to consider, she then nodded her head. "Go ahead," she murmured, almost resignedly. She thought that I wanted to tease her one last time, I was sure of it.

However, what I was about to say was not a joke at all. Leaning slightly into her truck, I softened my voice. "I just wanted to say that if Tyler and Eric were to tell every soul at this school that you and I are together, I would not be offended." Then, the corner of my lips curled into a small smile at what I was about to say to her. "In fact, it sounds rather tempting to tell you the truth," I revealed honestly.

I had been unsure of what her reaction would be. She did not disappoint. Her eyes widened and her mouth popped open. Her small hands, which had been stationed on the steering wheel, had now fallen at her sides. I don't think I could have surprised her more if I had confided to her that I landed here from 1918.

Allowing my smile to fade away, I attempted to divert the subject for now. I would allow her time to think over today and she could make up her mind on how she would want to proceed with me. "So... I was thinking that we should study for that Biology test first today before we go over anything else. What do you think?"

For an answer, she slowly bobbed her head up and down but otherwise said nothing. I suppose I rendered her speechless.

"Great. I'll meet you at your place in five minutes," I said as I closed her door for her and began to walk away. After taking a few steps, I glanced over my shoulder to see that she was watching me in her rearview mirror. I waved my hand at her which seemed to wake her up from the bewildered state that I had rendered her. She sat up straighter, cranking up her truck's engine, and prepared to drive away.

For the rest of the evening, she could not quite meet my eyes without blushing.

I took that as a positive sign.

 **oooooooooooooooooooo**

 **A/N-**

 ** Next Chapter\- Edward gets slapped with a restraining order.**

 **No. Not really. I was just checking to see if you were paying attention.**

 **The Real Next Chapter \- Gawking, gossiping teenagers. A changing relationship. Blood typing. And more!**

 **Thanks for reading! :-)**


	29. Something To Talk About

**Chapter 29- Something To Talk About**

 _ **Let's give 'em something to talk about**_  
 _ **A little mystery to figure out**_  
 _ **Let's give 'em something to talk about**_  
 _ **How about love?**_

 _ **Something To Talk About- Bonnie Raitt**_

 **March 3, 2005**

 **00000000000000000000**

"Please?"

"I don't know if that's a good idea right now," I slowly drawled, as I leaned against my car in the school parking lot.

"Pretty please?" Alice begged, her hands clasped together in a pleading gesture.

"She may not want to. It may make her uncomfortable," I mildly pointed out.

"You'll never know if you don't ask her," she persistently retorted, now implementing a pitiful pout in her quest to get what she wanted.

"I still think it's stupid," snapped Rosalie with curled lip. She had been closely following the conversation. "Allowing another human to sit at our table will set a bad precedent. All the morons here will be thinking that we're _nice_."

"Oh, god, no. Anything but _that,_ " deadpanned Jasper.

Rosalie did not find him humorous. Her eyes turned into flames as she glared at all of us. "Laugh it up, Bozo. Just you wait. The _second_ that someone tries to befriend me or assumes that I'm just as perky and sweet as a cheerleader, I _will never_ do another favor for anyone in this family ever again."

"Don't worry, Rose," I soothingly replied. "It's unlikely anyone would ever associate _sweetness_ with you. I'm sure that would be one of the signs of the apocalypse if that were to ever occur." I had seen two hundred pound football players turn in the opposite direction when she was in a particularly foul mood. No one at this school would dare try to befriend Rosalie Hale.

" _Hello_!" Alice exclaimed, waving her arms around as she tried to reclaim our attention. "Enough about Rose and her idle threats. We have more important business to take care of." Turning back to me and resuming her begging stance, she tried once more to convince me. "Please, Edward. All I'm asking is for you to just _ask_ Bella to sit with us today. I can't become friends with her if you're _hogging_ her all the time," she whined.

I tilted my head down slightly and leveled an irritated glower at her.

"OK, OK!" she hastily responded, realizing her choice of words did not help her case. "Maybe I shouldn't have said _hogging_. I understand that you need to be alone with her sometimes, OK? But just..." she paused to attain the correct amount of pleading and urgency in her voice. "Puleeease!" she beseeched like a six year old begging for a pony of her very own. "Just ask her! That's all you have to do!"

With a heavy sigh, I surrendered. "Alright. I'll ask her. Perhaps after suffering through the Mike and Jessica dance drama from yesterday, she will feel more inclined to sit with us in order to have a break."

Alice bounced on the balls of her feet. "Yes!" she victoriously proclaimed.

Emmett, who had been quietly watching us, chose now to finally speak. "But if Bella sits with us," he slowly observed, "what will that mean for me? Will I have to," lowering his voice to just above a whisper, "eat?"

Releasing a cackling laugh, Rosalie shook her head in disgust. "Of course we'll have to eat, blubber brains! That's another reason why I'm against having her sit with us at lunch. It's bad enough when we have to just _pretend_ that we're eating! With a human sitting there watching us, up close and personal, we would have to be _even more_ convincing."

Emmett's face fell into a frowning pout. "Aw, man! Do I have to? Can't I just move the food around on my tray like I usually do?" he griped.

Alice sympatheticly shook her head, aware that she was about to break his heart. "You can move it around but she will need to see that you are eating at least a little bit of it. Otherwise she might get suspicious."

Emmett buried his face into his gigantic hands, thoroughly overwhelmed. "That's so _gross_ ," he groaned.

On the verge of saying something to soothe his worries, Alice's head suddenly jerked up in surprise, as if she had heard something from a short distance away. Then, casting a beaming smile at me, she excitedly bobbled her whole body. "She's coming! Don't forget to ask her, Edward!" Spinning around to Jasper, she grabbed his hand and began tugging him towards the school. "Come on, Jazz," she sweetly commanded as Rosalie and Emmett followed her lead. "Let's give Edward some privacy."

However, Emmett halted mid step before he had walked five steps away. Turning himself around to face me, he returned to the spot he had previously been to speak with me alone. "You better not mess this up, Edward," he sagely advised, looking more mature than I had ever seen from him. "If I have to eat _garbage_ for you and this girl, you had better be serious about her. I will not be happy if in two weeks time you're saying that you made a mistake and she was just a stupid crush of yours."

"I'm serious about her. Trust me on that," I insisted. "And thank you for trying. I'll owe you one, Emmett."

"Will you owe me enough to referee another wrestling match between Jasper and me?" he asked hopefully. The last time I refereed for them they had become too caught up in the fight and forgot that I existed. And the fact that they had carefully thought out rules to follow. Because of that, they accidentally took out Esme's gazebo in the back garden. I had been reluctant to do it anymore after that incident.

I shook my head in disbelief. "You _would_ pick that, wouldn't you?" I rhetorically asked. "Yes, yes," I sighed. "I'll do it whenever you like on the condition that we do it far away from the house."

"Deal!" Emmett agreed with a grin before he joined the others.

A couple of minutes later, the cacophonous chugging of Bella's truck finally became discernible to my human ears. I watched as she carefully pulled into the lot, her mind so focused upon her task that she did not notice me at first.

I could almost sense the moment when she did. Her posture, formerly slightly slumped, stiffened up and her eyes darted to mine just before parking a few spaces down from me.

Pushing myself off the hood, I walked over to her truck. She was bent over at the waist, grabbing her books off the floor of the cab where they must have fallen during the drive. Upon hearing my footsteps, she straightened up and spun around to face me, her face indecipherable. "Hey, um, Edward. What's up?"

This wasn't quite the warm greeting that I had been hoping for, but I tried to stay positive. "Just coming to wish you a good morning," I answered her.

"Oh," she uttered. Then, with a small smile forming on her lips, her mood seemed to soften. "Well, thanks."

"You're welcome. Sleep well?" I politely queried.

For a moment, her face flushed a faint pink and she turned away to slam her door closed. "Fine," she blurted.

Her abrupt change of mood baffled me, though I did not reflect it in my tone. "That's good."

Clearing her throat, she asked, "And you?"

My night hours consisted of dreaming of her. "It was pleasant."

Nodding her head, she said nothing in response, effectively ending the conversation.

In an awkward silence, we began walking across the lot towards school. I could feel a strange, nervous energy emanating from her, making me reluctant to push her into having a conversation.

Almost simultaneously, we seemed to notice that we were being closely watched. Two female students from a grade below ours, who had been chatting just moments before, suddenly ceased talking as we passed by them. Across the lot, near the first building, stood a small group of students who were obviously discussing us since their eyes kept returning to watch us.

"Edward?" she called just above a whisper as she defensively clutched her books into her chest.

"Yes?" I calmly answered.

"Everybody is staring at us," she softly observed, anxious to keep our conversation private.

I made a small show of looking around at my surroundings. "They are, aren't they?" I lightly commented. Evidently, Tyler and Eric had not let the heartbreak concerning their failed attempt at asking Bella to accompany them to the dance to distract them from the one sporting event nearly everyone at this school was talented at- gossip. My intentional insinuation that Bella and I were a couple looked to be the number one gossip topic of the day.

Stopping in her tracks, she spun around to confront me. "I told you this would happen!" she hissed with alarm visible in her eyes. "Now what are we going to do?"

"Go to class?" I casually answered her.

"Ha. Ha," she dryly responded. Taking a moment to peek at our audience, her irritation faded into the background. With a rough sigh, she looked up at me with a vulnerable expression. "I mean it, Edward. I hate being the center of attention."

"Just ignore them," I advised her. That was how I dealt with them in the past.

She released a nervous laugh. "That's easy for you to say," she said as we resumed walking. "I'm not sure that I can be as indifferent to all this staring as you can."

"At least you're not alone in this. I'll be scrutinized just as much as you today."

"Exactly!" she exclaimed, stopping once again. " _Everyone_ will be asking us questions."

"Perhaps," I nonchalantly agreed. "Though, it really doesn't matter because they will just assume whatever they want to think, anyway."

" _I know._ That's why I think we should decide _now_ on how we should go about handling this."

I nodded my head. "You have a point," I allowed. "So in that frame of mind, may I make a suggestion?"

"Sure," she quickly agreed.

"I think that you and I should sit with my family today at lunch."

She remained quiet for a few beats, choosing to just stare at me. "Why?" she eventually asked.

I had to make this sound good. Sitting with us would probably cause more speculative gossip, and surely Bella would realize that. "Multiple reasons. First of all, my family doesn't care about petty gossip, so you would be able to relax and eat in peace. Then, there's my sister. She was begging me just this morning to convince you to sit with us today. And, she can be quite annoying when she doesn't get her way."

"That's only two reasons," observed Bella as she nervously tapped her fingers against the books that were pressed into her chest.

"Oh? Well, I was saving the best for last. Since we seem to be the focus of everyone's interest, _and_ since I'll be sitting wherever you choose to be anyway, I think we may as well give them what they want."

Her edgy movements ceased, now focusing all of her concentration on me. "And what would that be?" she gradually asked.

I lopsidedly smiled. "A good show. Just imagine what they will say if they see the two of us sitting with my family. There will be speculations galore. I'm anxious to see what they can come up with."

"I'm not sure if that's a good reason, Edward," she dubiously responded. "That will just lead to more questions. What am I supposed to say when they ask me what's going on?"

"You can tell them the truth."

"The truth?" she slowly repeated to herself. As if she were trying to word her thoughts properly, her lips parted open to speak, then snapped shut a couple of times. Then, taking a deep breath, she stared back at me determinedly. "And what if I'm not sure what the _truth_ really is?"

Was she really unsure of my feelings for her? I could barely believe that could be possible, especially considering how I had behaved in front of Tyler and Eric the day before.

"I thought that I made my intentions clear to you yesterday," I mused aloud. Her eyes appeared to deepen in their intensity as I spoke to her. I would have given anything to know what she was thinking at that moment. "It's simple. The _truth_ can be whatever you want it to be, Bella. It's entirely up to you how you want it to play out."

I was laying heart at her feet. It was hers to do as she wished. Holding my breath, I awaited her response.

Her gaze never left my face. She began chewing on her bottom lip as the seconds ticked by.

Tucking a lock of her long hair behind her ear, she finally spoke. "Are you sure your family won't mind?"

She wasn't exactly throwing herself into my waiting arms, but at least it was a positive response. That alone was cause for celebration.

"Absolutely. They will be thrilled," I reassuringly replied. Then, recalling that one of them had not been happy with having a second human at the Cullen table, I hastily added, "Well...except for maybe Rosalie. But, don't worry about her too much. She's just naturally unwelcoming."

"OK," she breathed out. "See you later then," she said as she turned to enter her first class. However, she paused in the entryway and swung back around to face me. Hesitantly, she walked back, stopping right in front of me. "You didn't tell me what you are going to say when people start asking you questions," she covertly whispered as a group of students eyed us speculatively from a short distance away.

With a crooked grin, I said, "I'm going to tell them that it's none of their business."

She pursed her lips, then smiled. "That's the best idea you've had so far."

 **00000000000000000000**

Just before noon, I stationed myself outside the old building, leaning against the cool bricks as I waited for Bella's Spanish class to be dismissed. My morning had gone much as I had expected. Various students had stared at me off and on, but none had actually had the courage to ask me a direct question. I suppose that they would rather believe the rumors wholeheartedly than risk having me shoot it down.

Bella walked out of her class with Jessica in tow. Jessica appeared to be back to her old self- no longer the depressed and bitter version that she had been yesterday.

"Hey, Edward!" Jessica happily chirped when she caught sight of me. Then, her head tilted to her right and her forehead crinkled downwards as she realized that something was different about today. "Whatcha doing standing there for?"

Tipping my head in the direction of the girl that had so completely taken over all my thoughts, I said, "Just waiting for Bella."

My answer did not satisfy her. Instead, it seemed to only baffle her more. Whipping around to face Bella, she peered at her questioningly. "Why?" she asked. Evidently, she had not yet been informed of the rumors that were running rampant that day.

Bella risked a quick peek at me. "I'm not going to be sitting with you guys today," she vaguely answered.

"How come? I was going to ask your advice on what type of dress I should buy for the dance," she said with a hint of a whine to her voice. "Ooh! I forgot to tell Edward!" she buzzed excitedly. "Guess what? Mike and I are going to the spring dance together!"

I tried to be happy for the girl, but Mike was surely no prize to be swooning over. "Congratulations. I'm sure you two will have a nice time."

"I know, right?" she bubbled in excitement, her words almost jumbling together because she was speaking so rapidly. "It's going to be sooo much fun! I was thinking that he should wear a tie that would match my dress, too. That would be really cute. And- " Abruptly, her mouth stopped flapping and stayed in an open position for a moment before snapping shut. Slowly, she spun back to look at Bella. "If you're not sitting with us today," she puzzled, "then where will you be?"

Bella nervously swallowed. "I'll be with the Cupggns," she incoherently mumbled in a low voice.

"Huh?" Jessica replied mystified.

"I'm sitting with the Culkhgns..." she unintelligibly trailed off.

Jessica's face scrunched down in confusion. "What?" she exclaimed.

Heaving a frustrated breath, Bella gave up the farce. "I said I'll be sitting with the _Cullens_ , OK?" she loudly admitted.

With eyes wide open in shock, Jessica shook her head as if she could not quite believe what Bella had just said. "The Cullens?" she dumbly repeated.

I attempted to make it sound as if it were a perfectly normal occurrence. "Yes. Bella and I will be with my family today," I confirmed nonchalantly.

Jessica's eyes narrowed as she alternated looking between Bella and I. "How come?" she asked in a suspicious tone of voice.

"Because they want to get to know her better," I honestly answered.

" _Get to know her better_?" repeated Jessica with disbelief written all over her face.

"Mmm hmm," I hummed, confirming that she had heard correctly. "They are quite fond of her already, but they have been pleading with me to spend more time with her." Well, one of them had been pleading for it. But Alice was the equivalent of at least five people, so I was not exactly exaggerating.

Jessica eyebrows shot up to the top of her forehead. " _More_ time? As in, _Bella_ has spent time with them _before_?"

To answer her, all I did was nod my head.

Pivoting her body in order to watch us both, Jessica cocked up an eyebrow. "That's really interesting," she noted significantly, watching Bella with a keen eye. "I didn't know that she has gotten so cozy with you and your family."

Bella nervously wetted her lips. "Well, they are very friendly..." she trailed off.

"Yeah," mused Jessica, studying us with an appraising look. " _Friendly_..."

"And they will be wondering what's keeping us if we don't hurry along soon," I hinted to save us from her blossoming curiosity.

Pursing her lips as if in deep thought, Jessica nodded her head. "Sure. You two go on ahead." We took not more than three steps before Jessica called out, "Oh. And Bella?"

Bella immediately froze in place and slowly turned to face Jessica, looking like someone who had been caught with their hand in the proverbial cookie jar.

" _I'll be calling you tonight,_ " Jessica pointedly said.

Swiftly bobbing her head up and down in acknowledgement, Bella then took off in the direction of the cafeteria. She darted ahead of me in her haste to get away from Jessica. I had to pick up my pace to catch up.

Once I was beside her, I could see that she was not at all happy. Silently, she stared straight ahead as we walked together.

"Jessica will be grilling me like an investigative reporter now," she grumbled without looking at me.

"She must not be a very good reporter," I replied cheekily. "How could she not know about all the rumors that have been swirling around about us?"

She flashed an annoyed glare up at me. "You're lucky that I like you so much because, otherwise, I _really_ _wouldn't_ like you right now."

I smiled widely. My good fortune was indisputable.

"Then I must be _extraordinarily_ lucky then," I beamed down at her, which netted me a lovely blush from her rosy cheeks.

Five minutes later, her anger at me miraculously gone, but now replaced by acute anxiety as she waited for me to pay for my food, I walked to her side. "Are you ready?" I encouragingly asked.

Weakly, she nodded her head.

As we passed various tables, I was acutely aware that we were being watched with much interest. I, for the most part, ignored them all except for the four ivory pale individuals who were closely watching Bella and I as we traversed the lunchroom.

I pulled out the remaining two empty chairs at the Cullen table, watching Bella as she seated herself next to Jasper. Once she was seated, I pushed her chair in slightly to help her sit more comfortably. I then took the seat beside her with Emmett on my right.

With a shy smile she uttered a faint greeting to them as I reintroduced them to her. Alice, beaming the entire time, looked at Bella euphorically.

"Hi, Bella!" bursted Alice .

Emmett paused in his prior conversation with Rosalie and wanly smiled at Bella, trying to appear casual in spite of soon having to eat in front of her. "How's it going?" he cheerful asked.

Bella's smile widened a bit more. "I'm fine. And you?"

Scowling briefly down at his food, he tried to hide the disgust that was inside of him. "I've been better, but I guess I'll survive," he resignedly sighed.

Her hectic bouncing now bordering on seizure level, Alice's eagerness to talk with Bella could no longer be contained. "I'm sorry, Jazz, but you need to switch seats with me," she demanded while still managing to sound charming.

"But I'm comfortable here," he teased, knowing that his mate was chewing at the bit to sit next to Bella.

She sternly eyed him with a look that told him that if he did not move soon that there would be serious consequences. Jasper jumped up instantly, relinquishing his seat to her. Happily, Alice plopped down next to Bella, who had been watching the couple with amusement.

"I'm so glad you decided to sit with us today Bella," Alice crooned. "I just _know_ that we'll get along great!"

Swallowing the morsel of food in her mouth, Bella said, "Thank you. I think so, too."

Alice's smile slowly faded as she gazed across the room, one of her visions of the future becoming visible to her. Thinking that Alice was looking at something in the cafeteria, Bella turned her head in the same direction.

The majority of the students were watching our table in fervent absorption, as if they were at home watching a particularly interesting television program instead of just watching two humans eating lunch with four immortal beings.

Mike was antagonistically glowering, his normal reaction to me, except it was now amplified by a few dozen times. Jessica, sitting next to him, was reporting everything she was seeing to Angela since it would have been uncomfortable for her to spend the entirety of lunch with her head turned our way.

A soft gasp came from Bella's throat. She must have finally noticed the intense scrutiny.

Leaning down to whisper into her ear, I said, "It will be all right, Bella. They are just a little curious right now. I'm sure that this will be old news by tomorrow."

"Yep," chimed in Alice, her vision now complete. "There will _lots_ more for them to talk about tomorrow."

The way she spoke led me to wonder what the little pixie had just seen. I glanced over at her, catching her eye. She said nothing in response- only her accompanying wink told me that she was in possession of some tidbit of knowledge that I would find interesting.

Three of them set about creating the illusion that they were eating quite well. Occasionally, one of them would even place a small bite of food into their mouths and swallow without appearing at all bothered.

But not Emmett.

With a crinkled nose, he was busily cutting up a chicken cutlet into tiny, bite-sized pieces. He looked like a five year old who was being forced into eating Brussels Sprouts. Plunging his fork into a piece, he slowly lifted the utensil up to his mouth and grimaced.

Wanting to help and keep him from being found out, I decided to save him from further discomfort. "Still feeling nauseous, Emmett?" I offered.

His head shot up to look at me, a grateful smile appearing on his face. "Yeah!" he crowed, sounding more cheerful than he should be considering that he was supposed to be feigning sickness. "Everything still tastes awful. I don't think I should eat any more right now."

Dropping her fork upon her plate, Rosalie gave him an icy glare, yet managed to still sound civil in order to not tip off Bella that she was furious at her mate. "If you're too _sick_ to eat, then I guess I should keep away from you for a few days," she subtly threatened. "I certainly don't want to become ill from being _too close to you_."

Threatening Emmett by withholding sex was a devious punishment, perhaps, but it was a miraculous "cure" to Emmett's imaginary stomach flu. He began shoveling food into his mouth with more determination.

"So, Bella..." Alice began after a brief pause. "Have you gotten used to Forks yet?"

"Yes and no," replied Bella slowly, as if she were weighing her words. "Dealing with the constant cold and rain has been kind of challenging. It's hard to get used to."

"That's right. You're from the desert, aren't you?" observed Alice. "I bet that most of your wardrobe is warm weather oriented, right?"

Smiling sadly, Bella said, "Yeah. Before I moved here, I only needed a couple of sweaters and a light jacket. I left most of the warm weather stuff behind."

Leaning forward excitedly, Alice appeared quite intrigued with this revelation. "Really? How many sweaters do you have now?"

Bella shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. My mom and I bought a few things before I left Phoenix, and that's the last time I really paid any attention to my clothes."

Alice's face winced, as if Bella's thoughtless words concerning her lack of interest in her clothes pained her. "What are they made of? Wool? Cashmere? Cotton? Poly blend?" she asked, not willing to give up the topic.

Quickly glancing at me, Bella took a moment to try to think of an answer. "I really don't know," she eventually responded with a shrug. "I only think about them when it's time to do the laundry."

With a desperate, wild look in her eyes, Alice tried not to panic. "You can at least tell me what colors they come in, right?"

Attempting to be a good sport, Bella said, "It's kind of hard to remember them all. Umm... I know there's a white one. And a grey one. And I think a green one-"

Quickly cutting in, Alice asked as if it were a vitally important question, "What shade?"

"I-I'm not sure," stuttered Bella, probably worried over Alice's mental state of health.

"That's too bad," Alice sighed sadly. "It's important to keep track of your color palette. I do an inventory once a month to make sure I have at least one new outfit of every shade that looks best on me. Just last week when I was sorting through my closet I noticed that I only had one-"

"I'm sorry to have to tell you this, Alice," I hastily cut in, "but no one at this table cares to know how many purple polka dotted sweaters you have in your closet." I did not want to sound cruel, but whenever she spoke of clothes and fashion, her mind would wander away and she would forget that not everyone enjoyed the subject for extended periods of time.

"How dare you say such a thing to me," she petulantly huffed. "I would _never_ wear purple polka dots. They make you look like you just caught some communicable disease."

Laughing at what she thought was just a joke, Bella watched our little tiff with avid interest.

Alice took this as a sign that Bella was still interested in the clothing conversation. "Now, about your closet," she contemplatively began as she tapped her finger on her chin. "I think we should start by sorting through it as soon as possible. You're so _lucky_ that it's almost spring! Just think of the colors you can wear! I bet you'll look _fantastic_ in pastels. We could start by finding a rose pink blouse with ivory trimming to accent your skin tone. Then, if we can find you a-"

As Alice began being, well, Alice, I watched as Bella's eyes seemed to glaze over from prolonged mental exhaustion. She was not ready for this aspect of Alice quite yet.

I turned to Jasper in desperation, hoping that he could find a way to calm Alice without resorting to tranquilizing everyone in a twenty foot radius. With my eyes, I pled with him to help me.

He quickly understood my quandary. He placed a hand on her shoulder to grab her attention. When she paused in her yapping, he cut in. "How about we let Bella get used to you first before you go jumping into her closet just yet," he gently hinted to her. "I think you may be scaring her a little."

With a pout, Alice looked at Jasper. "But if we don't strategize now, how will we possibly be ready for our shopping trip?"

Bella, who had been about to take another bite of her food, popped her head up cautiously. "Shopping trip?" she slowly repeated in disbelief.

With an astonished gasp, Alice's eyes lit up. "That's right! You don't know yet! I've seen it all! Two hours at Macy's. Three at Nordstrom's. One at Saks. And at least thirty minutes at this little boutique in Seattle cause they sometimes have really unique designs by rising designers."

Laughing uproariously, Emmett said, "I hope you don't mind living at the mall for a few days, Bella. Alice makes shopping trips look more like a safari expedition."

Bella nervously chewed her lip, apparently concerned about Alice's feelings. "Umm. Actually... I don't really like to shop for clothes. I usually just run in a store, grab a couple of things, then pay and leave."

In response to what Bella had just said, Alice remained frozen in shock, unable to speak or blink. I had never seen her so expressionless and shell shocked.

Laughing harder than ever, Emmett wittily chortled, "Look! Bella broke Alice!"

Jasper swung into action to try to snap her out of it. "Alice? Are you OK? Speak to me, please," he appealed, waving his hand in front of her face.

Not until he gently shook her did she wake up from her trance. Rapidly blinking her eyes as if she had just been blinded by a light, she clutched at her mate's shirt sleeve. "Jazz?" she shakily rasped.

"Yes?" he lovingly replied.

"Tell me that I just imagined that," she implored.

Anxiously, he looked around at us all, perhaps wishing that someone had a brilliant response he could give her that would keep her at least somewhat sane. "I'm sorry, but I can't do that."

Vehemently shaking her head, she refused to believe what he had said. "But I can still see it and everything! I don't understand!" she wailed.

The last thing that we needed right now was for Bella to assume that Alice was insane. I had enough worries as it was.

With a lighthearted laugh, I tried to pass off Alice's prophetic vision as being just a fantasy. "Of course you can _imagine_ seeing yourself on a shopping spree. That's all you ever dream about," I teased.

Seemingly taking my hint, Alice calmed herself down to a manageable level. After letting a few quiet moments pass, she tried to speak again. "Bella?"

"Yes?" replied Bella.

"How often do you shop?" she asked offhandedly, trying to feign indifference to the subject matter.

Bella thought for a brief time. "A couple of times a year, maybe?"

Trying to appear unaffected by Bella's answer, Alice's twitching index finger told me otherwise. Shopping only twice a year was unheard of to Alice.

"But you wouldn't mind shopping more if you had a friend to go with you, right? One that could help you pick out the right things? One that could carry all your shopping bags?" she asked in desperation.

"Uhh..." Bella nervously trailed off as she looked to me for help.

Oblivious to Bella's distress, Alice grasped at straws. "All you would need to do is show up! I could find you a nice chair to sit in and you could relax. I would do all the work for you!"

Finally fed up with Alice's antics, I made the decision to leave the table with Bella, imagining how I would go about doing it. Alice, seeing my decision in her vision, gasped back at me with panicked eyes.

"Never mind, Bella," she quickly rushed out, hoping to change my mind. "It was wrong of me to push you into something you don't want to do. Please forgive me?"

"Of course I will. It's OK," she magnanimously consoled.

With a sigh of relief, Alice fondly smiled at Bella. As Bella began eating her lunch, Alice tried to remain normal and sane in order for Bella to enjoy the rest of her meal.

That lasted for approximately two minutes.

Tapping her fingers on her lunch tray in an annoying, rhythmic pattern, Alice twisted her mouth into a grimace. She reminded me of a hopelessly addicted narcotic user who was trying to quit cold turkey and could now only stare at her drug of choice.

Defeatedly, her hand fell on the table with a smack. "Can you at least tell me how many shoes you own?"

"Alice..." I growled.

"Sorry!" she pleadingly cried out, snapping her mouth shut to keep from annoying Bella any further.

Alice had perfect control of her thirst for human blood, but absolutely none for her obsession with the fashion world. Poor Bella had no idea what she would be in for if she chose to befriend her.

 **00000000000000000000**

Bella and I entered Biology class together, garnering more interested peeks from our classmates. Mike was already seated, glowering at the _both_ of us for a change. This angered me further. He could glare at me all he wanted for all I cared, but his sullen, resentful scowl at Bella was truly uncalled for. She had been nothing but cordial to the oaf since day one.

After the bell rang, Mr. Banner came into the class carrying a few small cardboard boxes. Dropping them down upon Mike's table, he ordered Mike to pass them around to the rest of the class.

After pulling on a pair of rubber gloves, he grabbed a white card from a box and explained today's assignment. "The Red Cross will be having a blood drive next week in Port Angeles," the teacher cheerfully announced. "So I thought that everyone should know their blood type before going to donate."

Once everyone was seated once again, Mr. Banner grabbed Mike's hand and jabbed a sterile lancet into his finger, explaining the process as he did so. Then, squeezing Mike's finger until blood flowed out freely, the teacher took an applicator with four prongs attached to collect Mike's blood.

"And then apply it to the card," he said as he held it up for the entire class to see.

As he began walking through the class to prepare each of our white cards with a small drop of distilled water, I heard a dull thud hit our table. Almost instantly, my head whipped around in the direction of the sound. Bella had her cheek pressed against the cool black table top. Her eyes were squeezed tightly shut as if she was in great pain. Her face was chalky white. Her normally pink lips were now a bloodless hue.

"Bella?" I gasped, stunned by her pallid appearance. I moved a lock of her hair that had fallen in front of her face and felt her forehead to try to gauge her temperature. It felt normal to me.

She opened her eyes slightly, just enough for me to discern a trace of the chocolate brown of her irises that I had become attached to. "I need to get out of here," she wanly muttered, barely moving her lips.

She fainted at the sight of blood. I made a mental note to invest in smelling salts.

Throwing my hand up and snapping my fingers, I caught Mr. Banner's attention and I waved him over to our table. "Bella isn't feeling well," I pointed out to him in case he were blind.

He took a moment to visually examine her. "Are you OK, Bella?" he fretted.

"I already know my blood type, Mr. Banner," she weakly uttered, her head still laying upon our table.

"Are you feeling faint?" he asked.

"Yes," she croaked out.

Mr. Banner looked to me. "Can you take her to the nurse?"

I nodded my head. "Of course," I hastily answered him, already bending down to assist her in sitting up.

"I can do it, Mr. Banner!" yelled a voice from nearby. I glanced up to see Mike eagerly waiting for the teacher to notice him. His hand was wrapped with a paper towel to stop the flow of blood from his punctured middle finger.

"It's already taken care of, Mike," I amicably confirmed. "I'm taking her."

True to his obnoxious nature, he ignored me and addressed himself to our teacher. "But Edward hasn't done the assignment yet," he smugly tattled. "I think I should take her instead. I'm finished."

I kept my face expressionless. If this was how he wanted to be, I would show him that for every curve ball he threw at me, I would counter it. Staring straight at Mike, I said to the teacher, "I already know my blood type. It's B positive. I have my blood donor card in my wallet if you need to check, Mr. Banner."

Mr. Banner shook his head. "That's fine, Edward. Go on ahead and take her to the office," he replied before turning to assist the rest of the class, effectively ending the argument.

Mike did not give up so easily. He had not moved from his spot beside Bella. "I really think that I should do it." He reached out and placed his hand on her shoulder in a possessive grasp.

I wanted to rip his hand off.

"Edward, please get me out of here," Bella moaned, her face still pressed against the table.

Her distress awakened something inside of me that I would normally try to suppress. My eyes turned steely as I stared down at him. " _Move your hand, Mike_ ," I snarled through clenched teeth.

Appearing shocked, Mike dropped his hand from her shoulder and stepped back a couple of steps, perhaps finally noticing that I was not always a kind or patient man when pushed too far by gross stupidity.

I bent down to her, wrapping her right arm around my neck and lifted her up from the chair by her tiny waist. Slowly, she walked with me in this fashion until we were out of the classroom and in the chilly outside air.

Once we had walked away from the science building, I felt her arm slip off my neck and she halted all movement. "Let me lie down for a minute," she panted as she attempted to slide out of my grasp. There were no benches anywhere nearby and it was about to rain. There was no way I could agree to that.

"I'm sorry, Bella, but I will not allow you to wallow around on the wet ground when you need to be seen by the nurse," I replied, not releasing my grip from her waist. I gently nudged her, trying to encourage her to walk again.

But she made no move to walk. "I'm just a little faint," she weakly retorted. "I'll be fine if I can just stay here for a little while."

Heavily sighing at her stubbornness, I saw that she was just as ashen and anemic-looking as she was in class. If we continued walking at this rate, I would still be dragging her along to the office when the bell rang.

In one quick movement, I scooped her into my arms and began walking towards the school's office building. Her eyes popped open. "What are you doing? Put me back down," she squeaked.

I shook my head and walked faster. "I can't do that. I'm helping you," I soothed.

"Put me down," she reiterated. "I'll walk, OK?"

"We're almost there," I replied. "Just put up with me a little longer."

The office door was propped open an inch and I roughly pushed it back. Ms. Cope, sitting behind her desk, jumped slightly in her chair from the sound. "She fainted in Biology," I explained.

Without a word, she hopped out of her seat and opened the nurse's door for us. Gently, I placed her upon the small cot in the room and sat down on a nearby chair. Nurse Hammond whisked over to her while giving me a questioning glance.

"We were blood typing today and she fainted."

The elderly woman briefly nodded her head, understanding the incident now. "I see. Well, you just lie down for a few minutes," she said to Bella. "I'll go fetch you an ice pack."

Bella was silent for a couple of minutes as she stared at the ceiling. I watched her covertly, marveling at how despite being ghostly pale and sickly, she could still be insanely beautiful.

"The only way that today could have been any more humiliating for me is if I had passed out in the cafeteria," she gloomily sighed.

I pushed my chair closer to her. "It's not so bad," I consoled. I reached out and enfolded her hand in mine and lightly rubbed her knuckles with my thumb in a circular pattern.

Slowly, she reopened her eyes and glanced at our joined hands. "Really?" she incredulously responded. "You had to _drag me_ out of class. That sounds pretty bad to me."

"I'm not a stranger to embarrassing situations, Bella. Do you not recall how we first met?" I chuckled, referring to the time when I caught the flu and a wave of severe nausea forced me to run from her, and instead I was forced to spend some quality time with the toilet in the boys restroom. That beat faintness by a mile in regards to embarrassing disasters in my opinion.

"It wasn't _that_ bad," she scoffed. "I was the only person that noticed you were sick."

"Ah, but that's the problem," I retorted with a smile. "You were the only person that _mattered_."

Her skin flushed into to a light pink- an improvement from the ivory pale from moments before.

"It's not fair that you can say things like that so easily. Do you have some handbook you pluck lines from to try to impress me?"

I pretended to consider her question. "I don't know. Is it working?"

She smiled back with sparkling eyes, looking much better than earlier. If this was the only way for her to recover from faintness, I would unhesitatingly compliment her until she made a full recovery.

Nurse Hammond shuffled back into the room and placed an ice pack on Bella's face. "You're getting some color back into your cheeks, honey," she noticed. I let go of Bella's hand and moved to the other side of the room.

"I'm starting to feel better," Bella claimed. Gingerly, she rose up to a sitting position on the cot. "Much better. I don't feel faint anymore," she proudly proclaimed.

Ms. Cope's head poked through the door. "We got another one coming in, Agnes."

Bella slid off the cot and dropped the ice pack into the nurse's hand. "Thanks, but I don't need this anymore."

I turned my head at a sound from my right. In the doorway appeared Mike dragging Lee Stevens into the nurse's office. Sullenly, Mike half pushed the poor boy inside. Lee was wobbling along, his hand dripping with fresh blood and looking almost as pale as Bella had a few minutes earlier

"Oh, no," I breathed out as I watched the two boys entering the small room. "Get out, Bella."

It took several seconds for me to realize that she was not responding to my request.

"Bella?" I worriedly called, wondering at her delay.

I twisted around and looked down. She was curled into a fetal position on the floor, passed out once again.

Quickly, I grabbed her and toted her back into the main office and placed her upon the small folding metal chair on the wall farthest from Lee Stevens and his bloody hand.

I crouched down in front of her and fanned her with a magazine that had been sitting on the table. Her eyes fluttered open and gazed into mine. "What am I going to do with you?" I sighed as I brushed a stray strand of hair away from her face.

"Sorry," she mumbled. "I can't stand the smell of blood. It always does this to me."

"Remind me to never cut myself in front of you, please," I teased.

Mike chose this moment to enter the office. "You don't look much better than you did in Biology," he rudely grumbled. Taking a peek at me, he said accusingly, "How long did it take you to get to the nurse?" I suppose that was a jab at me. Insinuating that I was to blame for her unchanged condition.

Bella flashed him an irritated scowl. "Just keep your hand in your pocket. I would like to stay _conscious_ if you don't mind," she seethed.

Appearing a little surprised by her ire, he shoved his bandaged wrapped hand into his jacket pocket. "It's not bleeding anymore." he pouted, suddenly not quite as sullen as just moments earlier. "So, will you still be going to the beach this weekend?"

"Yeah, I said that I would," she replied with closed eyes.

I had heard of the trip to First Beach. A few students were planning on having a small get-together there in celebration of the changing seasons. I had not known that Bella was planning on going, or that Mike would be there with her. A small twinge of jealousy surged into my blood.

"Good. We're meeting at my parents' store at ten."

"Got it. Ten a.m.," she nodded.

"OK then," he responded more animatedly. "See you in gym."

"Yeah. Gym," she morosely murmured after he left the office. She pitifully looked up at me. "I wonder if Coach Clapp will let me stay on the bench today if I show him that I look like Casper the Friendly Ghost."

I leaned in closer so only she could hear me. "Don't worry about _that_. I'm taking you home," I conspiratorially whispered into her ear.

I hopped up and casually strolled up to the counter and waited for Ms. Cope to show back up. After a minute, she shuffled back from the nurse's office. "Yes? What is it, Edward?" she asked.

"Bella has Gym next period, but she is still feeling poorly and I think she may need to go home to recuperate. Is there any way for you to excuse her?" I requested in a low, innocent voice.

Ms. Cope peered around me to take a look at Bella, who still appeared so pale that if I had not known better, I would have assumed she was playing as a corpse in a horror movie production.

"Yes. Of course," she hastily agreed. "Let me call up the Chief and he can come and pick her up."

I shook my head sadly. "I'm afraid he's on duty, Ms. Cope." I drummed my fingers on the counter, feigning deep thought.

"That's right. I forgot about that," she muttered to herself, pursing her lips as she pondered on how to go about handling this situation.

Abruptly, my fingers stopped their tapping. "I suppose that I could drive her home since she's unable to do it herself," I said in a reluctant tone, making my idea sound as if it was the very last thing I wanted to do.

For a moment, she said nothing- only staring back at me contemplatively. I never broke eye contact with her- that was a sure sign of deceit if you were to look away. Then, she turned around and began pulling out sheets of paper from various drawers in her desk. "I'll send out an excuse for the both of you," she replied as she scribbled out our excuses for class. "You get better soon, Bella."

Once Ms. Cope was back at her desk, I walked back to Bella. "We're free," I whispered down at her with a wink.

I pushed open the door for her and walked into a light, drizzling rain. She held her face up to the sky, allowing the raindrops to fall upon her face. Noticing that I was watching her, she cocked a grin. "Thanks for that. Gym wouldn't have gone very well for me today if I was dealing with clumsiness and faintness at the same time."

"Maybe I should switch to seventh period Gym," I teasingly mused as we walked to the student parking lot. "Then I could just carry you around during the whole class so you would _never_ fall."

"You're not going to let me forget that, are you?" she sighed.

"Well... I don't know about you, but I'll certainly always think back to this day fondly."

"You are unbelievable," she replied with a shake of her head.

"Thank you. I'll take that as a compliment."

She lightly laughed at my absurdity and unlocked her truck door. She hopped into the cab and shoved the key into the ignition.

I reached out to stop her from cranking the engine. "What are you doing?" I asked disbelievingly.

She lifted her head and stared back. "Going home."

"You can't drive in your condition," I responded. "You could faint while you drive and crash."

Her brows wrinkled down into a small scowl. "That's ridiculous, Edward. I'm perfectly capable of driving myself home."

I shook my head. This girl's stubborn streak was unprecedented. Even in sickness she believed that she was not worth being taken care of. "Scoot over. I'll drive you."

She looked silently back at me for a moment. "What about your car?" she challenged back.

That was easy. "Alice can get it for me after school. Wait here for a moment." I jogged over to the Volvo and pulled off the car key from my key ring. Stooping down, I pushed the key into a spot behind the bumper. Alice would handle it from there.

The rain had intensified by the time I was back at her truck. I hopped inside the cab and shook the water from my hair before I slammed the door shut.

"You're going through a whole lot of trouble for nothing," she mumbled petulantly.

"I have to do this," I explained. I cranked up the truck and backed out of the parking spot. "I told the secretary that I would drive you home. If you were to do it, that would make me a liar. And, possibly an accessory before the fact if you were to crash into someone on the way back home. This is my civic duty."

She said nothing to that- instead she huffed out a laugh and rolled her eyes.

A couple of minutes passed before she spoke again. "Are you going to La Push on Saturday?" she asked out of the blue.

"I heard some people talking about it," I replied, not really answering her question.

"But are you going?" she persisted.

"No one invited me."

" _I'm_ asking you."

I quietly mused as I drove. I had never been to La Push. The Quileutes had banned the Cullen family from the reservation, though I was not banned since I was a human. However, I had never had the desire to go to the reservation before. Being stalked by nosy shapeshifters leaves you feeling less than eager to go running around on their home turf.

But, if Bella was going, there was no way that I could say no.

And it helped that Mike would be there, too.

"Mike won't like it," I pointed out.

She turned to me with raised brow. "Since when have you worried about what Mike likes or dislikes?"

"Since he expressed his interest in you," I mumbled back.

"I don't like him in that way. He's just a friend," she replied, chewing her lip.

Humorlessly, I laughed. "I know. But I don't think _he_ knows that."

She released a deep breath and looked back at me seriously. "Well, he'll have to deal with it then. I want you to come."

I pulled into her yard and turned off the truck's engine. "All right. I'll go."

We entered her house and she went around flicking on the lights. Upon entering the kitchen, she whipped around. "I left all my stuff in Bio," she groaned, realizing that we couldn't study together if we had no books.

I waved her off. "I'll ask Alice to grab them before she leaves school." And, if my prediction was correct, she probably already had them.

"I'll run upstairs and get my copy of Macbeth. We could read Act three together?" she questioned uncertainly.

I wanted to laugh at her uncertainty, but did not. As if I would ever turn her down and leave? Absurd.

"That sounds like a good idea," I agreed.

Minutes later, we were huddled together at the table with her book between us as we took turns reading aloud. For some reason, she was encouraging me to read more than her. I supposed that it was due to her earlier fainting spell that she did not feel up to it.

"Edward?" she hesitantly interrupted.

"Hmm?" I hummed, pausing to look up at her.

"Do you-" she stumbled, chewing on her lip. Taking a breath of air, she tried again. "Will you stay for dinner tonight?"

My answer was instant. "Yes," I smiled.

Then a small concern entered my mind.

"What about your father?" I asked with a fading grin. Though the man had saved my life once, he now viewed me as a potential threat for some reason.

"You're here all the time," she unconcernedly replied, brushing off my worries. "He should be used to you by now."

"Bella," I scoffingly retorted. "Every time he comes home, he stomps into the kitchen, scowls at me, and asks you if you are OK. The man acts as if I molest you whenever his back is turned."

She opened her mouth to dismiss my concerns, but nothing came out. A look of understanding crossed her face. She finally realized that I had a point.

"I'll make one of his favorites tonight to put him in a good mood," she musingly consoled. "Maybe if he smells steaks and potatoes cooking as soon as he steps through the door he'll be more open to getting to know you."

I nodded my head as she jumped up out of her chair and began preparations for the meal. I valiantly tried not to seem overly concerned.

My life depended on his love for red meat and tubers.

If ever a man were asked to prove his devotion to his beloved, this would be my test.

 **00000000000000000000**

 **A/N- Next Chapter- Dinner with dear ol' Charlie. And, if Edward survives unscathed, a trip to La Push. Who would you rather deal with- cranky wolf shapeshifters or an overprotective father that carries a gun for a living?**

 **Thanks for reading! ;-)**


	30. The Thin Line Between Love And Hate

**Chapter 30- The Thin Line Between Love And Hate**

 _ **There's a thin line between love and hate**_

 _ **Wider divide that you can see between good and bad**_

 _ **There's a grey place between black and white**_  
 _ **But everyone does have the right to choose the path that he takes**_

 _ **The Thin Line Between Love And Hate -Iron Maiden**_

 **March 3, 2005**

 **00000000000000000000**

I was nervously bouncing my knee in Bella's kitchen, contemplating if I should update my will before Chief Charlie Swan arrived home and found out that I would be a guest at his dinner table. Bella was rummaging through their pantry, digging out supplies for the meal she was planning to make.

My phone buzzed in my pants' pocket and I pulled it out, seeing that it was a text message.

 _Car's out front. Ur books r in passenger seat. Talk 2 Charlie about Baseball. C U L8R! - Alice_

I snorted a laugh at her text slang. I couldn't bring myself to do it, but it amused me to think that a centenarian like Alice could throw herself into teen culture so easily. I texted her back, half-joking with her.

 **Thank you. Tell Carlisle and Esme that I loved them if I don't make it out of this alive. - Edward**

Before I had finished typing up the message, she sent a response.

 _U worry 2 much. Just relax. Go put ur head between ur legs and breathe. Or, go kiss Bella. Whatever u think would b best 4 u._

I did not bother responding back to that.

Bella's father showed up a few minutes after six o'clock. Like every day that I had been there, he tromped into the kitchen and eyed me warily. "Hey, Bells. Something smells good," he complimented. Then, cocking up a brow with a meaningful, questioning expression, he took a moment to search for any signs of distress on her part. "I take it that you're not having any problems?"

With a soft though frustrated sigh, Bella stared back at her father. "Everything is _fine_. Just like it _always_ is, Dad."

"Good evening, Chief Swan," I politely smiled.

"Thanks," he grumbled back- just like _he_ always did.

After a few silent seconds, Bella cleared her throat to grab his attention. "Guess what?" she chirped, probably in an attempt to lighten the mood. "I'm making steaks tonight."

Her enthusiasm seemed to work. "That sounds great," her father nodded back a bit more animated than before, "but isn't tonight usually leftover night?"

"Yeah. It is," she calmly explained, trying to sound casual. "But I decided to do something different for a change. Eating fish again didn't sound very appetizing." Then, rapidly in one breath of air, she added, "And-Edward's-eating-with-us, too."

His body immediately stiffened. "What did you just say?" he incredulously asked, glancing my way.

She tried to fake obliviousness to her father's mounting irritability. "Oh... You know. Edward's going to have dinner with us tonight. That's fine with you, _isn't it?_ " she emphasized while giving him a meaningful look.

As I sat at the table, I watched father and daughter silently argue- he stared at her stonily while she stared back defiantly. It was truly fascinating.

A short time later, he deeply grumbled in his chest. "I guess it's OK," he scowled, evidently giving up the fight. He spun around and headed towards the living room to watch TV while Bella finished dinner. "Not that anyone bothered to ask me," he mumbled under his breath.

"Dinner will be ready in ten minutes," she called after him. She looked down at the table for a moment with a contemplative expression. Her head jerked back up and she raised her voice. "And don't forget to hang up the gun."

All she received as a response was a loud, exaggerated grumble.

Turning back to me, a smile lit up her face, serenely happy that her father had not thrown me from the house, most likely. "See? That wasn't so bad, was it?" she cooed.

I tried to smile back, but I did not yet have her confidence that this night would end well. "The night's still young," I mumbled back.

A few minutes later, she summoned him into the kitchen for dinner.

"How'd your day go, Dad?" she questioned him as she passed him the salad bowl.

He shrugged a shoulder. "Good. Slow, but good. But that's sometimes a positive thing when it comes to my job."

I smiled a little at that. A slow day for a police officer would mean that very little in the way of emergencies or tragedies had occurred that day. Certainly a slow day would be a _very_ good thing to occur.

"And what about yours?" he asked Bella after he shot me a strange look.

Bella chewed her food slowly, pondering over how she should answer him. "I guess you could say that it was interesting," she eventually replied.

"Good," he nodded, not realizing that her choice of wording was unusual. We ate for a minute or so before he spoke again. "So, uh, Edward," he began, looking up from his plate to watch me. "I heard that your father was being nominated for some award in Seattle."

I took a drink before I answered him. "Yes, he is. It's for his work at the hospital and volunteering down at the free clinic in his spare time. However, he said that he will not accept it if he were to win. He's a very humble man and dislikes the limelight. He believes that there are many more deserving doctors out there that should be nominated over him."

"And what do you think?" Chief Swan asked with raised brow.

"He is, without a doubt, the most deserving man of all," I unwaveringly answered him. "But, like I said, he prefers to work quietly and unobtrusively. I can respect that."

He was quiet for a moment. "He's the best doctor this town has had in years," he mused aloud.

Vigorously, I nodded my head. "I can certainly attest to that," I agreed. I had seen Carlisle save countless lives in just the short span of time that I had known him. He was truly a miracle worker.

"Speaking of careers and the like-," said Chief Swan after a brief pause, "have you made any plans for college?"

I shook my head. "No. Nothing definite yet."

"Aren't kids your age supposed to be coming to a decision by now?" he pointedly questioned.

Bella dropped her fork onto her plate with a loud clank. "Edward and I are in the same grade and I can assure you that most of us have no clue what college we're going to, Dad. There's plenty of time to figure that out," she irately huffed.

Chief Swan sullenly stuffed a bite of baked potato into his mouth. "I guess you're right," he conceded after he swallowed. He turned to look at me again. "So what career field are you considering to go into, Edward?"

"To be honest, sir," I coughed, nervous at how my answer would sound to his ears, "I'm not sure yet what I would want to do. I'm still looking at my options."

"Humph," he grumbled while still managing to sound triumphant that he found another flaw in my character. " _I_ knew that I wanted to go into law enforcement by the time I turned _sixteen._ "

With a tilted head, Bella narrowed her eyes at her father. "Didn't Mom tell me that you got a job at the sawmill after you graduated?" she accused.

Sheepishly, Chief Swan glanced at his daughter and appeared surprised by her knowledge of his past. "Yeah, but that was because I needed to save up the money to go to the police academy. I had my priorities straight. I knew where my _passions_ lay."

She crossed her arms and glared back at him. "Well, Edward is passionate, too," she defended.

Chief Swan's head snapped back, scowling at me murderously.

Bella's eyes bulged and her face turned pink. "About _music_ , Dad," she rushed out in a half panicked state. "He is very passionate about the _music_ field."

Tearing his eyes away from mine, his anger subsided slightly. "Wonderful," he scornfully sighed after a few beats of silence. "What? Is he in a _rock band_ or something?"

She sat up straighter in her chair. "No. He plays the piano."

His head popped up to stare at me. "The piano?" he uttered dismayed.

"Yes, sir," I replied in a steady voice.

Bella continued in my defense. "His mom told me that he plays every day. He's very talented."

He seemed startled for a moment. "You met _Mrs. Cullen_?" he asked her.

Bella bobbed her head in confirmation. "Yeah. I did the other day when she gave me some books to borrow."

He said nothing in return for a couple of minutes, choosing to eat some of his dinner instead. "She's a lovely woman," he eventually said in a clearly admiring tone.

"The very best," I agreed. Esme _was_ a lovely woman- inside and out.

Chief Swan retreated into silence as Bella and I conversed over trivial, school related matters.

"This is delicious, Bella," I complimented in between bites of steak. "I knew that you were an excellent cook, but I had no idea that you were this good."

A shy smile spread across her face. "Thanks, but I did have a little help cooking all this if I recall correctly," she hinted.

I looked back at her doubtfully. "I chopped up tomatoes and lettuce," I smirked. "That does not constitute as cooking."

"And that _was_ _helpful_. Knives and me don't always get along so well. And, I think I've seen enough blood for one day," she self-deprecatingly teased with a quick laugh.

I chuckled at the memory of Bella fainting in Biology class when our classmates were drawing blood.

"What's this about blood?" Chief Swan suspiciously asked, looking at the two of us.

Bella jumped slightly in her chair, as if she had momentarily forgotten that her father was at the table with us. "Um... Well, we had to do blood typing in Biology today, and I, uh, kinda got a little faint," she hesitatingly explained.

Her father sat stonefaced, uttering not a word. Then, a loud hearty laugh exploded from his lungs. "I wish I knew why blood does that you, Bells. You don't get it from me," he chortled in amusement.

Shaking her head in annoyance, Bella mockingly glowered at him. "I'm glad that you can get good laugh from it. It wasn't exactly one of my most proudest moments."

His laughter faded out gradually. "I'm sorry, kiddo."

"It's OK," she sighed.

"Did you get checked on by the nurse?" he queried with more concern.

"Yep. Clean bill of health. I was just a little woozy."

 _A little woozy?_ I incredulously repeated in my head.

A tsk of disbelief escaped my lips before I could stop it.

Chief Swan's watchful gaze fell upon me. "I take it that you have a different opinion?" he fired back.

I pursed my mouth slightly as I tried to formulate a correct description of what had happened to her that day. "She was more than just a 'little woozy'," I musingly began. "She was white as a sheet and passed out twice."

His brows shot up to his forehead "Twice?" he muttered in shock. He turned to examine Bella. "How'd you pull that off?"

Bella shot me an irritated glance, probably angry that I had revealed a supposed weakness of hers. "It's not a big deal," she dismissively explained.

But I did not want her father to think it had been nothing to worry about. She was the type of person to brush off all health issues that concerned herself. He deserved to know. "Once in class. The other time in the nurse's office."

With a heavy sigh, Chief Swan shook his head at his daughter. "Bella..." he worriedly trailed off. A few beats later, his brows furrowed in deep thought. "You were with her?" he asked while studying me.

"I took her to the office," I answered back in a low voice.

Leaning back in his chair, Chief Swan continued to examine me. I quietly wondered if he was thankful for my help to his daughter or if he was just contemplating what size coffin he should stuff my body inside.

Bella seemed to sense the sudden awkwardness as much as I had. " _Anyway_ ," she rushed out in an attempt to distract her father from the former conversation. "A bunch of us will be going to the beach in La Push this Saturday. It's supposedly going to be sunny that day.". The way she said _supposedly_ let me know that she was doubtful that the weatherman would be correct. She had only seen gray clouds since she moved back to Forks.

"Oh?" he hummed with interest. "Who's all going?"

Bella recited a dozen or so names of our classmates that she knew were definitely going to be there.

He nodded his head once she had finished. "And you, Edward?" he asked in my direction.

"Yes, sir. I'm going too," I answered.

With a seemingly knowing nod of his head, Chief Swan resumed eating his dinner. Bella began reminiscing about her past adventures at First Beach, which oddly always seemed to involve herself either falling or taking a trip to the emergency room.

"How long have you been with the Cullens now, Edward," Chief Swan asked during a break in the conversation.

"About nine months, sir."

"I'm sure that it was a big change for you," he acknowledged in a semi-kind voice.

He had no idea...

"It certainly was," I confirmed to him. "I was born an only child. Then, my parents both passed away and I was sent here to live with a whole _houseful_ of people. That alone took a bit of getting used to. But, they have all been so accommodating and helpful. It took the sting out of my grief a little. I'll always be grateful to them."

He grunted in what I interpreted as understanding. "Where are you from originally?"

I was surprised he did not already know. "Chicago."

He stroked his chin for a moment. "Big place, Chicago," he mumbled.

I nodded my head. I hadn't seen my hometown in months. Or decades. I wasn't sure how I should view time anymore.

We all ate once again in a disconcerting silence that ate away at my nerves. I raked my brain for something to talk about. Then Alice's advice from her text message popped into my mind.

"What do you think about Beltré signing on with the Mariners?" I asked Chief Swan.

He looked back at me for a moment as if he thought I was just a figment of his imagination. "I'm hopeful. Any asset we can get away from the Dodgers is a good thing to me," he responded.

I barked out a small laugh at his attitude towards a rival team.

He took a sip from his glass and set it back upon the table. "I wouldn't have pegged you as a Mariners fan."

"I follow them. They _are_ the home team, after all," I smilingly replied. "Though they aren't where my loyalties lay."

He chewed the inside of his cheek as he scrutinized me. "White Sox?" he speculated after a brief pause.

I smiled wider. "Cubs," I replied. My father and I only supported the White Sox when the Cubs were out of the playoffs.

Chief Swan's reaction to my answer was a surprise. He threw his head back and laughed. "Wow. A Cubs fan? You'd _have_ to be loyal to stick with them, wouldn't you?" he mockingly chuckled.

Undaunted by his disdain of my favorite team, I defended them. "I don't know about that. They _were_ the first team to win the World Series twice in a row," I reminded him.

"And when was that? 1912?" he snorted.

"1908." And I had been there to watch Game One. Cubs Vs Detroit. They won.

He shook his head dismissively, amazed at my unwavering allegiance. "That's almost a hundred years, kid. It would take a miracle for them to win after a dry spell like that."

"Stranger things have happened before," I unhesitatingly fired back. I fell through time. I lived with vampires that cooked my breakfast every day and picked out what clothes I should wear. If those things could happen, what could possibly stop the Cubs from winning the World Series again?

Chief Swan pointed at me with his fork as he spoke. "I'll tell you what's strange- how did Sammy Sosa wind up with a corked bat? He claimed it was a mistake or accident or whatever, but it makes me suspicious. No wonder the Cubs traded him out."

His comment launched us into a five minute discussion on the rules of the game and the various ways players have tried to cheat the system in the past.

I glanced at Bella midway through the conversation, noting that her mouth had dropped open in astonishment at her father's and my shared interest.

At the ringing of the telephone, Bella jumped up from her seat and crossed the room. "Hello?" she answered into the receiver. For a brief second, her eyes enlarged as they zoned in on me. Grabbing the telephone base, she pulled it into the other room to speak with the caller privately.

Without even being aware of it, I watched as she disappeared into the other room. It wasn't until she was gone did I notice that Chief Swan had been watching _me_.

"You and Bella have been hanging around together a lot lately," he commented.

I chose my response carefully. "Yes. She's a wonderful girl, sir."

"And she's my little girl. I only want what's best for her."

Quickly, I nodded my head. "I understand."

"Are you planning on being around her more?" he quizzed.

In complete seriousness, I looked him in his eyes. "Yes, sir."

"Is _she_ OK with that?" he questioned.

"I assume so, sir. She hasn't told me otherwise."

He solemnly nodded his head. "That's what I thought..." he trailed off. Then, his eyes sharpened as he stared at me. "Here's the thing- I don't know you very well. You seem like a decent kid. And for Bells to bring you around so much, I'm guessing she thinks so, too. But... I want to lay down a couple of ground rules for you to follow."

He held up his index finger. "First- you treat her with respect. She is the queen. You are the serf." A second finger popped up. "And, second- I expect for you to help look after her. She's stubborn and independent like her old man. She doesn't like asking for help. I worry about her when I'm gone so much from the house. It would be nice to know that she has someone else she can turn to if she needed it. And, since you seem to have a habit of being around her right when she needs you anyway, like during _car accidents_ and _fainting spells_ ," his eyebrow rose up at that, "I don't think that it would be asking _too_ much of you to just continue on with it." He cocked his head to the side, watching me. "So, what do you say?"

Absorbedly, I wetted my lips. "Your rules aren't really necessary, sir. I already respect her. And I plan on watching out for her well-being no matter what. But, I will agree to your...rules if that is what you want."

He twitched his mustache in what I assumed to be appeasement. Clearing his throat, he lowered his voice. "And if you know what's good for you, keep this conversation to ourselves for right now. She may be a smart, understanding girl, but if she knew I was in here talking to you about these _rules_ , she wouldn't be very happy with me. So...mum's the word. _Got it_?"

I nodded my head once.

"Good," he declared. "Now, would you mind passing the salt before she gets back in here? Bella has this _crazy_ notion that I should cut back on my salt intake, but what she doesn't know won't hurt her."

"I suppose you're right," I mused aloud. "However, it would hurt _you_ if you were to have a heart attack from ingesting too much sodium. Which, in turn, _would_ hurt her," I concernedly pointed out.

"True. But, I rarely eat sodium since she does most of the cooking now," he explained. Then, eyeing me analytically, he continued. "And, she'll never know about this because _you_ won't mention it. Otherwise, I may... _accidentally_ let it slip how you have an almost perfect grade point average in all your classes. Yet, somehow after she moved here, you _suddenly_ needed a tutor to help you." His lips lifted at the corners into a knowing smile. "It won't hurt her to not know about _that_ either."

I had greatly underestimated this man's intelligence. He was obviously an evil genius.

I slid the salt shaker across the table to him. I knew when I had been bested by an opponent.

Bella came back into the kitchen soon afterwards looking like she had spent her entire phone conversation in fierce battle with whoever the caller had been. It _had_ to have been Jessica on the other end.

I received confirmation of that thirty minutes later when I was preparing to leave. She walked with me outside to my car and related her conversation back in a low voice.

"Jessica asked about everything under the sun, Edward," she dejectedly sighed. "What did I do to get your attention. What do we do together after school. Have we went on a date. She even asked questions that I wouldn't have thought of in a million years. Where do you buy your clothes. Who cuts your hair." Bella paused for a second, then giggled up at me. "What does your hair smell like, which I have to admit, was the strangest question of all."

For a moment, I wondered if I should reveal that I knew that her hair smelled like strawberries. Then common sense kicked in and I decided to keep that to myself for at least a little while longer.

"I'm sorry. I wouldn't wish Jessica and her unquenchable curiosity on anyone, especially you." Though I _was_ a bit curious myself on how Bella answered those questions.

"She only let me off the phone when I accidentally let it slip that I was worried about you being alone in the kitchen with Charlie," she explained. "Speaking of that, how was he after I left? Was he good?" The look on her face told me that she expected the worst.

"Of course, Bella," I reassuringly smiled down at her. "He's a very... _understanding_ man. I think he'll be more congenial to me from now on."

She gazed back at me in mute shock.

"What did you do?" she eventually accused.

"Nothing," I chuckled. "I think he understands now that I only have the best of intentions for you." My amused smile softened as I continued speaking. "And, my _intention_ for tomorrow morning is to walk you to your first class- if you don't mind."

"You know for a fact that I don't mind," she beamed.

"Well, it _is_ always nice to hear." Affectionately, I reached out and grabbed her hand, lifting it upwards until I laid a gentle though much too brief of a kiss upon her knuckles. "Goodnight, Bella," I murmured into her hand.

Her lips parted open slightly as she gazed back at me. "Goodnight," she breathed out in a hushed voice.

Reluctantly, I released her hand and opened my car door, sliding into the driver's seat. I flashed her one last smile before I cranked the engine to life.

Slowly, she backed away from my car to stand on the sidewalk. Her large, soulful eyes were wide open as I prepared to drive away. Turning to walk back to her house, she paused for a moment and then took a moment to glance back behind her. The expression on her face was a mix of wonder and bewilderment.

And I had no explanation for it at all.

 **00000000000000000000**

That day had been the best day in my life. Bella had given me hope that she cared for me just as much as I cared for her. I had saved her from the possibility of an unwanted fondling from Mike Newton since I was the person that escorted her to the nurse's office. She had invited me to stay for dinner. And I was able to leave her house under my own power- no undertaker's services were required thanks to Chief Swan's restraint and acceptance of me.

I arrived back home by eight o'clock and headed straight to my piano.

Esme and Carlisle were in the living room, evidently waiting to bombard me with questions about my day. I gave them a brief summary of my time with Chief Swan, which seemed to please Esme more than I would have anticipated. She immediately began strategizing ways to invite the Swan family to our house for a family dinner. Carlisle just smiled and voiced his opinion that Charlie Swan and I would get along wonderfully once he got to know me. Carlisle always seemed to see the bright side of things.

At least he did until I mentioned that I would be going to the reservation that Saturday.

His bright smile faded away as he stared back at me. "You understand that you are putting yourself at risk, don't you?"

"I know. But I can't let Bella go there all alone. It would drive me insane not knowing what was going on."

"I don't like the thought of _you_ there all alone either, Edward," fretted Esme. "What if something were to happen to you? We wouldn't be able to reach you."

"I'll be fine. Maybe I'll get lucky and not run into any of the Quileutes," I consoled reassuringly.

"If that is what you feel you must do," Carlisle began, "we won't try to stop you. But, I _do_ ask that you let us know that you're OK at some point while you are there."

I quickly agreed to their request. A phone call seemed a small price to pay.

I decided to play something simple and comforting for starters so I went with _The Blue Danube_ , a song that I often played back in Chicago. Alice soon dropped down beside me and watched my fingers as they glided across the keys. She said nothing- only smiling that annoying little smirk she did when she knew something that you wouldn't want advertised to the world. Only my conversation with Charlie at dinner could elicit this reaction from Alice.

I ignored her and continued to play, choosing to concentrate on the complicated melody of my next song to distract me.

At my third song, she flinched in her seat and a large grin spread across her face. In a blink of an eye she flung herself onto Jasper's lap, who had been reading a book in an armchair twenty feet away.

Shaking with excitement, she beamed at her husband. "I have a surprise for you, Jazz! Peter and Charlotte are coming to visit us in a couple of days! Isn't it great?" she enthused.

Before he could respond, her eyes stared off into space as she glimpsed another vision.

With a horror stricken gasp, she swung around to gape at me. I blinked back at her, baffled by her sudden anxiety.

My worries increased when a four-letter word fell from her marble lips. I had never heard her swear before in all the months that I had known her.

"What did you see?" I directly questioned her, noticing that everyone in the room had become motionless. Esme looked distraught.

Nervously, Alice's topaz eyes flitted around the room, unable to meet my gaze. "Umm... Peter and Charlotte are old friends of Jasper's. They, err... They don't live exactly the same way as we do."

In other words- they were human blood drinkers. No wonder Alice was uncomfortable. I had the feeling that her vision did not end well for me.

"I see," I monotoned.

"Yeah," she nervously responded, now looking back at me. "They are normally very conscientious about not... _feeding_ anywhere around Forks. But having a human like you around them would be too much of a temptation for them to resist."

I took a deep breath as I tried to find a way for everyone to be happy- the vampires could visit their friends and I would still be alive to live another day. "I'll leave for a few days. I'm sure the Forks Motel will have a vacancy this time of year."

With a horrorfied squawk, Alice vigorously shook her head. "Eww, Edward!" she cried out in extreme disgust. "You can't stay in a motel! They're always so _tacky_. Brown carpets so they can hide stains. Beds that still have the evidence of the last person that slept there. And don't even get me _started_ on the curtains and furniture!" she huffed. She pushed herself up from her mate's lap and walked back to the piano. "Jazz and I will meet them outside of Forks, OK? You won't need to go anywhere."

"It's no trouble. You should be able to entertain your guests without having to go out of your way just because of me," I sighed in frustration.

But Alice remained unmoved by my argument. "Nope. You're staying at home. We'll meet up with them in Tacoma or someplace like that. I don't see them coming until sometime Monday morning, but we'll head out this weekend to make sure we catch them in time."

 **00000000000000000000**

Friday went much like Thursday at Forks High. Bella and I were again the main subjects of interest and entertainment. Though, I was happy to see that she was handling it much better than before. Instead of concentrating on the gossiping and gawking of the students, she ignored it and focused her energies on speaking to a select handful of her friends- and me, of course. We sat with her friends at lunch to give my family a break from eating actual food.

Out of the whole table, only Angela seemed to harbor no ulterior motives or ill will to our developing relationship. She appeared unaffected by all the gossip, going so far as trying to make normal conversation instead of attempting to ask Bella and I questions that neither of us were prepared to answer.

Jessica eyed us keenly, reminding me of a falcon hunting for a juicy morsel of food. She was the opposite of Angela- she kept up an ongoing slew of varied questions to rattle our brains. Now I understood Bella's mental trauma from the night before. At least she did not ask _me_ what my hair smelled like. I had no idea.

Eric seemed to have an epiphany during the last 48 hours. He was no longer gazing at Bella with lovesick eyes. It was more like resignation. He now tried to appear more friendly towards her than anything else.

Mike remained sullen and untalkative, often casting contemptuous glowers at me whenever Bella's back was turned. Basically, this was completely normal behavior for him and I paid him no mind.

The next day, I was awake by 7:30- already showered, shaved, dressed, and downstairs eating breakfast before Alice could "advise me" that I was dressed too fancy, too casual, or too "last season" to leave the house. I picked out a simple, long sleeved white collared polo shirt and jeans. Thankfully, however, when she did find me, she didn't throw a fit as I had feared. Strangely, she even seemed to approve. I wasn't sure if I should be honored that she did or if I should be concerned that I had come up with something that she could agreed with. I pondered if I had spent so much time with her that now we were becoming more like twins that could mutely communicate with one another and read each other's minds with ease. _That_ thought sent shivers down my spine.

My spirits soared once my Volvo's tires hit the main road towards town. The sun had appeared in the sky and wanly shone down. I smiled, knowing that Bella would welcome the sun in any form she could get. I had often heard her grumble whenever she accidentally stepped into a puddle of mud or was caught unprepared in a sudden downpour.

I arrived at Newton's Olympic Outfitters a few minutes before ten. There were several cars parked there with my classmates scattered about. Bella pulled in a couple of minutes later, parking in the spot next to mine. Like magnets, we floated towards one another, not really noticing or caring about the rest of the world.

By ten, everyone had congregated around Mike's Suburban. Since he had been the person to plan this trip he assumed the position of leader (heaven help us) and signaled for everyone to find a seat in either his SUV or Lee Steven's minivan. Quietly, I counted everyone. Including Bella and me, there would be twenty-two of us going to La Push.

Lee's van filled up in moments, leaving Mike's SUV for the rest of us. Though this turned out to be an incorrect assumption on my part.

"Whoops," Mike remarked once it was only Bella and me left unseated. "It looks like there's just one empty spot left. I think that since I invited Bella to this in the first place that she should get the last seat." With false sympathy, he sneered, "Sorry, Edward, but I guess you're outta luck. You'll have to follow us in your own car if you still want to go."

Bella looked back at me for a second, then swung around and spoke to him. "I think I'll ride with Edward," she told him with a slight edge to her voice. "It looks a little too claustrophobic for me in your SUV anyway. You don't mind, do you, Edward?"

"Not at all," I instantly confirmed.

Without another word, Mike stomped over to the driver's side of his SUV and climbed in. Bella and I rushed over to the Volvo and hopped inside.

"I'm sorry," she apologized as I drove behind Lee's van.

"Don't worry about it," I soothed.

She turned to study me as I drove. "I don't understand why he likes to single you out so much."

I snorted a laugh. " _I_ don't know why. I doubt he knows why either. He's behaved this way ever since I first met him. I should be used to his bluster by now, don't you think?"

"You might be used to it, but it doesn't make it fair," she sadly retorted.

"Fairness and my life haven't quite seen eye to eye," I replied in seriousness. "Mike is just another test of my moral fortitude which makes up my existence."

We lapsed into silence for a couple of miles. I took the opportunity to covertly watch her. She looked beautiful- as she always did. The appearance of the sun had brought out a new glow to her face. As we drove, sunlight hit her hair and caused a halo effect that took my breath away. Her long, chestnut hued hair had red highlights. I felt disadvantaged that I had known her for all those weeks and only _now_ was I able to bear witness to such a glorious sight.

"He seemed so nice when I first met him," she recalled.

I glanced away from the road to peek at her, smiling all the while. "I'm sure that he was the _epitome_ of hospitality to you," I teased. "You seem to bring that out of most of the male population of Forks."

She leveled a disbelieving, mocking glare at me. "You are supposed to be driving, _Edward_ , not exaggerating," she joked in exasperation.

I laughed at her naïveté. "I never exaggerate," I defended. "Do you think that it's _normal_ behavior for Tyler and Eric to fight over the right to just _ask_ you to a school dance? They weren't asking you out of the kindness of their hearts, Bella. I can guarantee you that it was more like extreme eagerness."

She huffed out a laugh, rolling her eyes as she did so. "I'm just the new face. They'll get bored eventually," she responded, brushing off my comment.

"You underestimate yourself, Miss Swan," I sighed out. She was refreshingly ignorant about her desirability. Many of the other girls at Forks High would have used this type of popularity with the boys to their advantage.

During the remaining drive to the reservation, Bella peered out of her window at the scenery that I, even after living here for all those many months, sometimes found to be overwhelmingly gorgeous. The river was clear as glass. The trees stood like lumbering green giants that stretched their limbs into the sky. She commented that even though she had always disliked the Olympic Peninsula, she could not deny that it had a strange, hypnotic beauty that seemed to call to her like a siren's song. I agreed with her, though I noted in my head that her apt description could also apply towards my feelings for her.

I parked the car as far away from Mike as I could and slid out of my seat. After I slammed my door shut, I slowly spun in place to take in the scenery.

First Beach was more spectacular than I had anticipated. Though I had lived in Washington state for months, this was my first experience being near the ocean. The beach itself was nothing like the beaches I had seen on many TV programs. I had expected a white sandy shore. What I found was a pebbled strewn beach with just a thin sliver of sand where the beach touched the water. Long dead trees and driftwood littered the area, their once warm brown trunks now a whalebone white.

When I turned to see what Bella thought of this place, I discovered that she was watching me with a smile on her face.

"First time at the beach, huh?" she correctly assumed

"Was it that easy for you to tell?" I asked her with amused eyes.

"No," she answered. "More like it was guesswork. I thought by the way you were looking around awestruck at everything and since you're from the Midwest, that maybe you've never seen the ocean before."

I only enigmatically smiled at her perceptiveness.

We followed the others till we reached a circle of driftwood logs that surrounded a spot that was obviously used for bonfires. Bella lowered herself down to sit on one while I joined Ben and Eric in gathering dry driftwood to burn. By the time we had finished, we had a large pile that would conceivably last us for hours.

Mike kneeled down to light the teepee construction, pointedly ignoring us all the while. And, surprisingly, though Bella was only a few feet away, he performed his task without a word to anyone. After the fire had been lit, he stood up and walked to the group of giggling girls that sat on the other side of the fire. I climbed over the log and plopped down next to Bella.

She pivoted her body to face mine. "I guess I just lost a friend," she resignedly observed.

"He's just being sullen. I'm sure by Monday all will be forgiven" I assured her. Lowing my voice and leaning into her ear, I said, "Anyway, his brain can only keep up with one outrage at a time. I'm sure when I anger him again for some inexplicable reason today, that he'll forget that he was _ever_ upset with you."

"Don't be mean, Edward," she responded, but I saw the smile that was fighting to appear on her lips.

I took to people watching after Jessica dropped down on Bella's other side. I noticed that Lauren was throwing us icy, hate-filled glares whenever she thought I wasn't looking. I supposed she was not able to forgive me for my defense of Bella a few days earlier. This did not bother me in the slightest.

Far more interesting subjects to hold my interest were standing, huddled together, in deep conversation a dozen feet from anyone else. Ben was looking up with clearly admiring eyes at Angela, a girl that stood a few inches taller than her companion. Occasionally, she would look back down at him with a lovestruck look before she would quickly whip her face in a different direction.

Several minutes later, they drifted apart with evident reluctance. She found a spot next to a girl from my English class while he joined Tyler near the fire.

Jessica had turned her attention to Mike, leaving Bella free to speak again. I took the opportunity to question Bella about Angela's situation.

"I was wondering," I uttered in a deep, low voice. "Is Angela attending that dance next weekend?"

Bella's head tilted to the side as she thought. Then, I watched as the spark in her eyes dimmed. "I don't think she is," she answered. Chewing her lip, she continued, trying to sound more upbeat. "She's a very nice person. I like her a lot."

 _Did she seriously believe that I was-? Impossible._

I stared deeply into the bottomless pools of her eyes. "I'm not asking for _me_ , Bella," I gently explained. "I already made plans with a _certain girl_ that day, and only a cataclysmic event could ever hope to keep me from being by her side."

"Oh," she uttered, drawing it out. "Then who are you asking _for_?"

I barked out a laugh. "I'm sorry, but I can't tell you yet," I smirked. "If luck is on my side, you'll see soon enough."

The group split into two parties- those who chose to stay on the beach and those who wanted to hike to the tide pools a good distance away. Privately, I asked Bella what she wanted to do, and she chose to hike.

The nitwit (aka Mike) led the pro-hiking group. I could hear his voice droning on about the moisture level in the air and how much rainwater could affect your hiking boots' longevity if you are not properly prepared. Bella and I allowed everyone to go ahead of us while we took our time. We were in no rush to listen to anymore of his helpful hints on hiking preparedness.

The path entered a darkened, forested area and this was where Bella slowed down to almost a crawl. The normal aspects of the forest- tree roots, branches, pine cones, and the like- were her Achilles heel. She stumbled and tottered and almost fell every few seconds. She took to grabbing onto my upper right arm to keep herself steady. I tried to offer to carry her the rest of the way, but her answering scowl told me that she was not inclined.

Eventually, we broke out of the green gloom and found sunlight once more. A small river flowed into the ocean, its shore dotted with small tidal pools that were teaming with aquatic life. Stones of varying sizes dotted the landscape.

Cautiously, Bella and I peered over into the depths of one that was further away from the rest of our group. Her grip on my arm increased as she leaned forward. Her unhealthy relationship towards gravity reared its ugly head. She leaned forward too quickly, almost losing her hold on my bicep. With quickened breath, my other arm caught her fall before she fell in. Gently, we lowered ourselves into a sitting position next to the pool as we tried to catch our breath.

"Please," I gasped, my heart pumping wildly in my chest. "Please don't fall into the ocean today. I'm not dressed for an aquatic rescue."

Squeezing her eyes together, she released a deep breath that she had been holding. "I'll see what I can do," she muttered.

We watched, fascinated, as the wavy tentacles of sea anemones grabbed microscopic bits of food from the water. Starfish of a rainbow of hues slowly crawled around on the rocks below. Tiny fish darted here and there hectically, reminding me of Alice to a certain extent.

I remembered that Esme and Carlisle had wanted me to contact them at some point to let them know how I was doing. I dug out my cellphone and dialed her number. Esme sounded relieved that I had not run into any unsavory individuals and quickly allowed me to end the call.

"She cares a lot about you," opined Bella after I stuffed the phone into my pants pocket.

"I know. I care about her, too. _All_ of them," I amended.

Bella positioned herself away from the intriguing world below us to speak with me. "Do you miss Chicago?"

"No. The way it is now - there's nothing in Chicago that I care about anymore," I admitted. Her question worried me. I began to fear that she was so homesick for the desert, that she would drop everything here and move back. "What about you? Do you miss Phoenix?"

Her mouth popped open and she drew in a breath. "I _used_ to," she breathed out as she looked back into my eyes. "I don't miss it now like I first did. I miss my mom, of course. But, _no_ , I don't miss Phoenix."

She turned her head to look down into the tide pool. "When I was six, my mother and I traveled to Monterrey to visit my grandmother," she fondly recalled. "It was my first real experience with the ocean. Mom promised to take me to the aquarium there so I could see what real, live sea creatures looked like." She smiled at the memory. "It was even better than what she had promised me. I had never seen so many beautiful, colorful fish. And, we both fell in love with the sea otter display. I didn't want to leave. They looked so sweet and playful... I don't know how long I stood there watching them, but eventually I realized that my mom wasn't around. I knew that she wouldn't have gone far without me, so I began searching for her. It only took a couple of minutes. And, thankfully so, because she was holding the hand of a child she obviously thought was me. He was blonde and at least a half a foot shorter." She paused in her story to grin. "But, in her defense, we _were_ both wearing similar jackets..."

Shaking my head at the preposterousness of the story, I chuckled for a moment. "I look forward to meeting her one day. She sounds like a very special lady."

"She is." Bella lifted her head to look into the distance. "She wants to meet you, too," she mumbled.

"You mentioned me to her before?" I was astonished.

"Yes. You don't mind, do you?" she anxiously asked, looking back at me.

"Of course not. I'm _glad_ that you did," I hastily remarked. Smilingly, I added, "My family likes you, you know."

She appeared dubious that I was being truthful. "They do?"

"How could they not?" I grinned. "Everyday after I come home, Esme interrogates me about what you like and what you dislike. I think she's planning on dragging you and your father to our house for dinner sometime soon, too. So, be prepared," I teasingly warned.

The sound of our classmates' feet alerted us that they were now moving as a group towards the path, apparently intending to head back to the bonfire.

I jumped up and offered my hand to her, which she grabbed onto like a lifeline as I gently pulled her up from the ground. We strolled at a leisurely pace behind the rest of our group. Soon only their distant murmuring voices were the only indication that we were not completely alone.

Once we rounded the last tree on the path, I squinted my eyes towards the beach and saw that our group numbers had increased. Our classmates had been joined by a group of Native American kids from the reservation. As we neared them, I spotted a disturbingly familiar face standing tall among the crowd.

Sam Uley- shapeshifter extraordinaire.

I cursed my luck. Why could I not have at least one pleasant day that did not involve bullies or the supernatural?

I wanted to turn on my heels and head to my car before he spotted me, but abandoning Bella or forcing her to leave early was out of the question.

Sam was standing, arms crossed on his broad chest, near the fire. He was closely monitoring the crowd, appearing more like a Secret Service agent than an average, normal person. Standing with Sam was an equally huge man that appeared even less inclined to be friendly than Sam.

A boy sitting near the fire looked vaguely familiar, and he seemed to be thinking the same of me as I sat down next to Bella. She had perched herself on the driftwood log, unaware of my anxiety. Eric announced our arrival while tossing us each a cellophane wrapped sandwich.

Sam watched the proceedings with interest. He waited until I had begun eating to come near me. "I never expected to see you here," he said in a deep, rumbling voice.

"Yes, well..." I replied as I tried to hurriedly swallow the food in my mouth. "Under normal circumstances, this would be about the time when I would say it's a pleasure to see you again, but I'm afraid that I cannot truthfully say that in this instance."

With a cold laugh, he lowered his voice where only Bella and I would be able to make out what he had said. "I'm not your enemy."

"Oh, I know," I smugly retorted. "I've never considered you as anything more than a pain in my neck. The word _enemy_ gives you more credit than I can give you," I dismissively chided.

Sam's friend stiffened at my words, obviously angered by my dismissive attitude. "You talk to Sam with some respect," he seethingly hissed.

I turned my attention away from Sam and addressed his friend. "I give my respect where it is _due_ ," I coldly shot back, showing him that I was not at all frightened.

The man narrowed his eyes for a moment of time. I could almost sense that he was flexing the muscles in his arms as he tried to maintain his composure. "This guy is a piece of work," he grumbled to Sam. "I _knew_ he wasn't worth the trouble."

I sarcastically bobbed my head up and down. "Finally. Something we can _both_ agree upon." I never asked them to stalk my whereabouts. That was _their_ choice.

Ignoring my sarcasm, Sam pursed his lips as he watched me. "I see that you've been enjoying yourself today."

"It _was_ wonderful. But, funnily enough, I don't feel quite as secure now as I had been."

Sam's friend began to subtly shake his entire body, worrying me since his proximity to us was so close. Carlisle had long ago explained to me that the shapeshifters were often not adept at controlling their emotions. I wrapped my palm around Bella's arm, intending to pull her out of his path if he were planning on attacking me. "You're a lot safer here than you would ever be at _your_ house," he spat out through gritted teeth.

"Paul," snapped Sam with authority. "Go cool off," he ordered. Paul tore his attention away from me and nodded his head submissively before he stomped away.

Once his friend had disappeared, I stood up from my seat. "I need to speak with you privately, Sam," I fumed. I turned to Bella and tried to soften the scowl on my face. "Excuse me for a moment, please. I'll be right back."

With concern evident in her eyes, she mutely nodded her consent.

I stormed away from the bonfire, walking until I knew for certain that no one would be able to hear our conversation. Sam followed just behind me. I swung around to face him after we had reached my desired destination. "I don't appreciate your _Paul_ trying to antagonize me in front of witnesses, Sam," I angrily snapped. " _My_ house is perfectly safe. I won't stand idly by and watch some goon, who doesn't understand my situation at all, badmouth my family and out them to the world."

" _Your family_?" he incredulously cried out in disbelief, his dark eyes blinking rapidly. "They are monsters."

I laughed haughtily at his false perception. " _Monsters_ don't often make it a habit to open up their homes to orphans," I snidely retorted.

"Whatever you want to call them, you do not belong with them," he announced while pointing his finger at me. " _Their_ kind view us as cattle, Edward. _You_ are their _food_. I hope that this never happens, but one day you are going to see them for what they really are- unpredictable monsters that could devour you in an instant."

"That's where you are _wrong_ ," I growled. "I have seen more kindness, more compassion, more _love_ from them than I have seen from most human beings. They are no more of a monster than _you_ are."

"Compassion?" he dubiously spat. "Is that what you call it when one of those leeches drains the life out of an innocent girl? Is it love for humanity that causes them to hunt us down like _animals_?"

Angrily, I turned my head away from him for a moment. I looked back at the bonfire and saw that Bella was watching me- however, now the boy that I thought that I recognised was sitting next to her, engaging her in conversation. "The Cullens aren't like that and you know it," I fired back at Sam. "They don't deserve to be put into the same category as your ordinary, _bloodthirsty_ vampire."

"They have blinded you to their side," he sighed.

"I can _see_ perfectly well, Sam. There's only one person standing here that is _blind_ , and it's not me."

His brows furrowed down in confusion. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me," I roared. "You have become blind because of your hatred. The elders told you to hate the Cullens, and like a good boy, you obeyed them."

"You don't know what you're talking about," he huffed in annoyance.

"No. I think I do. Tell me. Have ever taken the time to speak with my family without threatening them in some way?" Sam did not bother to answer my question, choosing to instead tighten his lips together in irritation. "That's what I thought," I humorlessly laughed. "You can't have an educated opinion if you are ignorant of all the facts."

He would no longer look me in the eye. Instead he stared out across the ocean waves. "I think this conversation is done for now," he muttered.

"And _I_ think it's time for you and your friends to find something else to do besides keeping up with me. Go track an elk. Or go find a fire hydrant- whatever it is that you _wolves_ do for fun," I mockingly replied.

Sam turned his head to show me his irritation at my remark. "We do surveillance on you to _protect_ you and the townsfolk."

"I think it's safe to say, especially after you have been following me around for the past eight months, that since nothing even remotely harmful has happened to me, that it is unlikely anything ever will. The Cullens are not a threat to me. Or to you."

"I don't share your optimism," he grumbled. He was silent for a while as he watched the ocean once again. "You're welcome to come here whenever you want. Our offer still stands, Edward. If you ever feel threatened, you come here and we will protect you."

"Sorry, but I'll have to pass. I'm safe where I am."

"So you say," he murmured, seemingly deep in thought. "For your sake, I'll pray that you are right."

I stuffed my hands into the pockets of my jeans and tromped away from him, somehow knowing that he would not follow. I noticed that most of the group had wandered away from the bonfire. A few were walking in twos and threes along the shore. Most had disappeared altogether. I surmised that they had returned to the tidal pools.

The long haired boy was still with Bella, watching me as I retraced my path to her side. With evident reluctance on his part, he stood up and backed up a couple of steps to allow me to reclaim my seat.

Bella had watched me almost the entire time that I had been gone, only resuming a somewhat normal expression once I was with her again.

"Hey, Edward," the boy grinned.

"Hello," I responded, bothered that I could not match his face in my mind to a name.

"You don't remember me, do you?" he asked with clear amusement.

"I remember you," I dryly commented. "I just don't _remember_ where I remember you."

"The Thriftway back last summer," he explained. "You met my dad, too."

"Billy Black," I blurted out as I recalled that day. I tried to drum up the boy's name, but it wasn't forthcoming. "And Joseph?" I offered, hoping that it was at least close to being correct.

He puffed out a laugh. "Jacob," he answered. "But don't worry about it. I forgot your name too until your friends reminded me of it."

"Is your father doing well?" I curiously asked, realizing that I had not seen him in many months.

"He's good. Crazy as a hornet's nest, but good," Jacob laughingly answered.

"I'm glad to hear it," I replied.

Bella finally spoke up. "My dad bought my truck off of Billy."

"Really? I wasn't aware that they knew each other," I nervously sputtered, terrified that Billy Black would try to warn Chief Swan about my family- thereby ruining any chance I had with building up a normal relationship with him or his daughter.

Jacob rolled his eyes to the heavens and laughed. "Everyone knows each other here," he reminded me.

"Very true," I agreed.

Bella tucked her hair behind her ear as the wind picked up. "My dad and Billy have known each other for years. I used to come here to play with Jacob's sisters when I visited Forks during summer break."

Jacob looked down at her- a familiar lovesick smile spreading across his face as he stared dazedly.

 _Bella's allure strikes again_ , I inwardly sighed. She was like a walking love potion to the boys of Forks.

Then I remembered that I would need to add myself to that list, as well.

I smiled at her, my earlier anger towards Sam and Paul evaporating as I sat in her company. And Jacob too, of course in a much lesser degree.

"You didn't fall in the ocean while you were playing with them, did you?" I jokingly teased.

"I don't remember," she quickly responded.

"Oh, but I think that you _do_. Isn't there a picture of you on your mantel that shows you being pulled out from the surf by another girl with long, raven-black hair?"

She turned an annoyed eye to me. "I told you not to look at those things."

"I can't help it. They are all so mesmerizing."

"Just wait," she warned with a hint of glee in her eye, "I'll be sure to ask Esme and your sister to spill every embarrassing moment of your life to me the next time that I see them. Then you'll be sorry for disobeying my order."

I casually shrugged my shoulders, untroubled by her threat. "They have only known me for a few months, so those humiliating stories about me wouldn't last very long. But I'll tell you what - I'll try to recall them all myself if that would make you happy."

"Deal," she shyly smiled. "And I want _all_ the details. No slacking."

"Your wish, my command," I saluted.

The sound of someone clearing their throat nearby reminded us that we still had company. Simultaneously, we whipped our heads around and found Jacob awkwardly standing there, watching our prior conversation with something akin to wistfulness. Wanly, he smiled. "I guess I better get a move on. It was nice seeing you, Bella," he said. Glancing to me, he almost sighed in what seemed like defeat. "You, too, Edward. Catch ya later." He then wandered off in the direction of the path that led back to the road.

"Oops," she mouthed after he left. "I hope we didn't hurt his feelings."

Soon, the darkening clouds blocked out the sun's light completely. A few raindrops began falling from above, slowly increasing as time passed.

"I knew the sun wouldn't last long," she despondently breathed out, pulling the hood of her jacket over her head as she spoke.

Our classmates began reappearing as the rain increased in intensity. Bella and I trekked back to our car. Angela was just ahead of us, heading towards Mike's SUV. I mapped out a plan as we walked. Once I had decided the route I would take, I tapped Bella on her shoulder to get her attention. "Go ask Angela if she would like to go back to Forks with us," I encouraged.

Briefly, Bella looked as if she would question my motives. Then, I watched as that disappeared and she instead nodded her head in approval of my offer.

While Bella went off to offer Angela a ride, I scanned the area for my next target.

I found Ben waiting by Lee Steven's minivan- Lee had not shown up yet.

"Would you like a lift?" I politely offered.

"Sounds good to me," he gratefully accepted. "I felt like a sardine in a tin can earlier anyway."

Bella and Angela were already inside of the Volvo by the time we arrived. Ben pulled open the door of the backseat and appeared stunned that Angela was there. His head popped up to look at me- probably questioning my motives. I smiled. "Hurry up, Ben," I urged. "You better get in before the storm comes."

I flung open my driver's side door once I felt certain that Ben would not attempt to flee. He shyly slid inside, cautiously making sure to keep a safe distance away from Angela. She seemed to be just as nervous at having him so near her. She was sitting ramrod-straight in her seat.

I glanced over at Bella before I started the engine. She had one eyebrow cocked upwards as she watched me out of her left eye.

We drove for a couple of minutes in an awkward silence. I _had_ hoped that the two of them would engage in conversation on their own before I tried to introduce my idea to them. It now appeared that I would have to start the dialogue myself.

I made a coughing sound and tried to break the ice. "So, Bella. Are you going to that dance next Saturday?"

She turned to me in apparent confusion. Her brows had scrunched down and she was looking back at me as if I had lost my mind. I winked at her and crookedly smiled, hoping that she would just answer the question and follow my lead.

She blinked a few times and cleared her throat. "No. I'm going to Seattle that day."

"Oh, that's right," I mused aloud. "Now I remember." I let around thirty seconds of time pass before I tackled the two in the backseat. "What about you, Angela? Are you going?"

"No, I guess I'm just going to stay at home," she quietly answered.

"Oh," I said in feigned surprise. "And you, Ben? Surely you're going?" I knew for a fact that he was not.

Pushing his glasses up his nose, he said that he would not be attending.

I shook my head sadly. "That's too bad. I heard that it was going to be a lot of fun. Isn't that right, Bella?"

With a dawning look of enlightenment, she tried to assist me. "Yeah, I heard that, too."

"You would think in this day and age that everyone that wants to attend such a function could do so- without any fears or qualms," I lamented.

Bella somberly nodded her head in agreement.

"There must be _some_ way that Ben and Angela could go to that dance," I reflected. "It's not fair for them to be left out..."

"There's still plenty of time for them to find a date, Edward," Bella replied with false exasperation.

"I suppose you're right..." I drawled. "If only they could find a partner with absolutely no plans and they would both find to be pleasant to be around."

Bella again bobbed her head. Her acting skills were much better that day.

I cocked my head to the side as if a wild thought had suddenly struck me. "Here's an idea- why don't you two just go together?"

Ben and Angela instantly snapped their heads away from the windows to look at each other.

Bella swung her head to talk to me. "That's an excellent idea!" she beamed. She angled her body to look behind her. "What do you two think?"

Ben's hands were quivering on his lap, his fingers nervously tapping. "I wouldn't want to be a burden to anyone. Especially someone like Angela."

"You're not a burden at all," she comforted.

They lapsed into silence for a half mile as we drove. "Why haven't you found a date yet?" he asked her.

She shrugged a shoulder and turned to him. "I didn't think anyone was interested in going with me."

"That's impossible," he snorted.

"It's true," she insisted.

"Would you go if I were to ask you?" he haltingly asked.

A slow smile tugged at her lips. "Yeah. I guess I would."

Ben's face lit up in happiness. "Then I guess I should ask you, shouldn't I?"

"That sounds like a good idea."

"Will you go with me to the spring dance?"

"Yes, I will," Angela grinned.

Ten minutes later, I pulled into Newton's Olympic Outfitters and Ben and Angela quickly bid me farewell as they dodged the deluge of rain that was falling.

"I didn't realize you were a matchmaker, Edward," Bella remarked after they were gone.

"Apparently I am talented in a multitude of different ways," I cockily replied with a huge smile.

"Wow. And modest, too," she dryly commented as she tried not to laugh.

"I try," I shrugged.

"Well," she trailed off as her face became serious. "Thanks for the ride."

"It was my pleasure."

She placed her hand upon the car door handle, preparing to push the door open. But I couldn't accept that our time together was over. It was still daylight. It seemed a waste.

"Do you have to go home now?" I blurted out.

"Not really," she answered.

"I don't want you to leave," I revealed as I ran my hand through my hair.

She loosened her grip on the door handle. "Neither do I," she admitted.

"Stay with me, then," I urged with hope building inside of my chest. "We can find something to do together in Port Angeles if you like."

"That sounds nice," she softly agreed. Her head pivoted to the side. "But I think I should let Charlie know first."

I offered her the use of my phone which she quickly accepted.

"Hey, Dad," she said into it, "it's me. It rained us out so I'm going to Port Angeles for a little while... Well, yeah, but... OK... I'll be home long before then, Dad... OK, bye." She flipped the phone shut and handed it back to me. Her face became indecipherable.

"What's wrong?" I croaked, worried that Chief Swan had ordered her home right at that very instant based upon the strange energy she was exuding.

"Nothing's _wrong_ ," she clarified. "It's just that he told me to tell _you_ to have me home by eleven tonight. But I never told him who I was going with."

Chief Swan appeared to be just as clairvoyant as Alice. Or he had placed a listening device somewhere in my car. And based on what I had learned about him, either one was possible.

 **00000000000000000000**

 **A/N- I can almost hear it now: What did Jacob tell Bella? Why hasn't Bella asked Edward why those huge Quileutes were so interested in him? And, most importantly, why haven't they kissed yet?!**

 **All will be answered. Eventually. *evil cackling laughter***

 **Each chapter seems to be getting longer and longer. I'm sorry about that.**

 **Oh, and based on what my outline for the next chapter looks like, it will be the longest by far. Like, _War And Peace_ long. Sorry about that, too.**

 **N** **ext Chapter \- A date? Wow. Actual _stuff_ is happening in this story now. :-0**

 **Thanks for reading! :-)**


	31. The Promise

**Chapter 31- The Promise**

 _ **If you need a friend**_  
 _ **Don't look to a stranger**_  
 _ **You know in the end**_  
 _ **I'll always be there**_

 _ **And when you're in doubt**_  
 _ **And when you're in danger**_  
 _ **Take a look all around**_  
 _ **And I'll be there**_

 _ **The Promise- When In Rome**_

 **March 5, 2005**

 **00000000000000000000**

Rain pummelled the Volvo as Bella and I drove together to Port Angeles. The storm intensified the further north we drove. Minutes after we left Forks' city limits, Bella turned away from her window and appeared pensive about what she was about to say to me.

"Who were those guys that you were talking to back at La Push?"

My fingers tightened around the steering wheel. I had been worried that she would ask me. "They're members of the tribe. I know one of them- though I couldn't tell you much about him. I've only spoken to him once before today. As for the other _man_ -," I grumbled as I recalled how Paul had carelessly and maliciously behaved in front of witnesses. "I've never met _him_ before today, and I hope to never see him again."

"You don't seem to like them very much," she noted.

Barking out a laugh, I glanced at her. "They haven't given me very much to _like_ so far."

Bella allowed a short time to pass before she pressed further. When she finally spoke, she sounded worried. "Jacob was telling me a little about them. He said that the guy you were talking to was the leader of a cult or gang or something like that." She lowered her head slightly to look deeply into my eyes once I had stopped at a stop sign. "You're not in trouble with them, are you?"

"No," I snorted, shaking my head. "Nothing like that. Sam just thinks he has the right to put his nose into everyone's affairs. And, since I disagree with him, we don't get along so well."

"Jacob told me something else, too," she reluctantly mentioned. "He said that some of the people on the reservation don't like your family very much."

Apparently, Jacob was not very proficient in keeping secrets. "That's true," I calmly responded even though I was inwardly seething. "But I can promise you that it is completely undeserved."

"Is there a reason why they don't like them?" she asked.

I would be truthful to her as much as possible. The Quileutes' beliefs could be explained to her without revealing the Cullens' secret.

"Legends and superstitions- that's what started all this, Bella," I tried to explain. "Some of the tribe's elders have tried to link my family to some old story from hundreds of years ago. And now they have brainwashed some of the younger members of the tribe, like Sam and his friend, into believing that the Cullens are dangerous and cannot be trusted. But, can you see how ludicrous that is? Did you feel threatened by Esme when she offered you apple pie the other day?"

She shook her head and softly smiled at the absurdity. Her relaxed demeanor comforted me. At least she wasn't demanding for me to turn the car back around.

"Some of the tribe refuse to go to the hospital now because Carlisle works there," I remarked further. "They believe that he is a _threat_ to them. And, unfortunately, they don't seem to comprehend that by avoiding the hospital that they are threatening their _own_ lives if they don't receive proper medical care in time." I shook my head at the ridiculousness of their logic.

"But the tribe doesn't feel threatened by you," she commented.

"That's correct," I sighed. This was the most difficult to explain. "They seem to think that I'm putting myself at risk by being so close to the family. Sam likes to keep track of me and insult the Cullens to my face when he can. I've tried to explain to them all that their concerns are unfounded. I think I should know. I've lived with the Cullens since last summer. I have seen them at their best and at their worst. I can unhesitatingly state that they are kind and loving people. They shouldn't be persecuted based solely upon old stories and legends."

"It kind of reminds me of rumors at school. Everything gets blown completely out of proportion. And most people will believe anything that they hear- even if it sounds farfetched."

"I suppose you could look at it that way."

We lapsed into a period of silence and drove to the sounds of the gushing rain on the windshield. I was thankful that the uncomfortable conversation had ended.

Miles flew by as I tried to think of something we could do that we both could enjoy doing, and also help us forget the troubles down at La Push. I briefly considered the movie theater, but I ruled that out for one reason: I would be unable to watch a movie when there was a girl like Bella by my side. She was far more interesting than any movie. I would much rather spend my time in talking and watching _her_.

Since it was pouring outside, I had to rule out all outdoor activities. There would be no casual strolls around Port Angeles' parks or tourist district.

A museum seemed to be a good choice for us. She appeared to enjoy a bit of culture now and then. I had not been to any of them in Port Angeles. And there was one that I had been thinking of going to for a while, but never found the opportunity to go. Today seemed like a good day for it.

I brought up my idea to her and she readily agreed.

The Underground Heritage Tour was one of the main tourist attractions for the city. Back in 1914, the citizens of Port Angeles were concerned over flooding problems and came up with the idea of raising the town by a few feet. Though, in doing so, they sacrificed a few of its downtown buildings' bottom floors. Now, these floors are underground and could be viewed as if they were giant time capsules.

We were lucky. The last tour of the day was preparing to begin just moments after I bought our tickets. And, oddly enough, Bella did not utter even one word of protest that I paid for them.

There were only a few people on the tour with us. Our tour guide, Greg, seemed to be very knowledgeable about the history of the town. A middle-aged man, with balding hair and nothing better to do, kept barraging Greg with complicated questions about the construction project and life at that time. When the man asked how many men had helped with the town's project, Greg had to admit that he did not have the exact figure to give the man. The bald man appeared to take Greg's admission of ignorance as an accomplishment. Inside my head, I wondered if the man was somehow related to Mike.

With each room we entered, it felt as if I had once again stepped through time, but now I had Bella by my side. In one room there was a display of photos from around 1914 showing the city before, during, and after the tremendous project. It was comfortingly familiar in that I could recognize the style of construction the buildings once had. Advertisements were plastered on storefronts. Men were shown strolling down wooden planked sidewalks dressed in fine dark suits and hats. The women wore long dresses that reached their ankles. On their heads were grand, elaborate hats that most women of this time period would most likely laugh at their uselessness. Surely these women of yesteryear had to remove their fine, feathered hats when the weather turned wet.

I stood there studying the photographs in hushed awe. Stuck between two worlds, I compared my past self to the person I was at that moment. In September of 1918, I was a gullible kid with dreams of a soldier's glory. I wanted nothing more for my life than to leave Chicago and see the world while wearing a uniform. The harsh realities of war and death were only small bumps in my imagined path.

But now I had seen for myself the tragedies that had befallen young men who had once dreamed the very same dream that I had. Jasper had been adamant that I should see all aspects of history, especially when it concerned our nation's many fights on the battlefield. Thanks to a few film documentaries, I had seen the Battle of Somme during World War I, shuddered in horror at the atrocities at Auschwitz during the Nazi reign of terror, gaped in awe and revulsion at the destruction of Nagasaki and Hiroshima from the atomic bomb.

No. I was not the same person at all now.

A thought struck me as I stood there: If I had come here six months ago and viewed these images, I would have plunged into a depression. It would have reminded me too much of what I had lost.

Now, I was standing with a girl that I would to anything for. I would follow her anywhere she wished. I would sacrifice anything to please her.

I discovered that I no longer felt a desire to go back.

As I stood pondering my change in attitude, I felt a small hand slip into mine. I flitted my eyes to meet hers. She was looking at me instead of the photographs. "Are you OK?" she whispered as she squeezed my hand.

Somehow, without even realizing what she was doing, I fell in love her a little more. I had no idea how, but she had sensed my distress- and she wanted to comfort me.

With a half smile, I clasped her hand tighter in mine. "I'm fine. I get a little melancholy at times when I look at photos like these."

Pivoting slightly to look at the photos, she took a few moments to examine them. "I think I understand. It makes you think of mortality and loss."

"Yes," I softly mumbled. "Something like that."

She moved closer to one of the pictures to examine it further.

A few moments passed, then the sound of her light laughter reached my ears. "Who in their right mind would ever have a car with no roof here?" she chuckled as she pointed at the picture on the bottom right of the wall.

I stepped closer and pointed at the back of the car where there was a faint smudge of a line on the back of the vehicle. "The Model T has a retractable roof," I explained. "See? It's right there. This was probably taken on one of those rare occasions when it's not raining like cats and dogs here."

"Oh, I see now," she replied, squinting her eyes at the photo. She stood up straight and angled her head to the side. "How did you know what type of car it was? They all look the same to me."

I smiled. "I'm something of an expert in identifying vintage automobiles- mainly pre-World War I vehicles." This was most definitely the truth.

"So, you're telling me that all those times you made fun of how old my truck was, you were in reality an antique car aficionado," she challenged with sparkling eyes.

"Correct," I confirmed in mock seriousness. "I can never take that truck of yours seriously because it is no longer considered an automobile. Everyone at school calls it 'The Beast'."

"You're lying," she accused with deep skepticism.

I held up my hand. "I swear. Would I lie about something as important as the nickname of the next school mascot?" I teased. But I was being honest about the nickname. I believe Adam Temple began calling it that after the sound of Bella cranking the monster just a couple of feet away from where he was obliviously standing caused him to bolt ten feet in the opposite direction. Her truck could wake the dead.

"Is nothing sacred to you?" she asked with narrowed eyes. "That truck and I are a package deal. You can't have the one without the other."

"Very well," I sighed as if she were asking a lot of me. "I suppose that I'll put up with you until I can convince your father to sell me the truck."

Her mouth puckered out slightly as she attempted to hide a smile.

 **00000000000000000000**

By six, we were both starving. We deliberated over where to go to eat. I had no preference. I gave her free rein.

"I'm thinking maybe Chinese?" she asked with a lilt to her voice.

Having no prior experience eating that sort of cuisine, I was hesitant. I wanted more information first. "Is it something that you enjoy very often?"

"I used to. I haven't had it since moving back here," she nonchalantly replied.

"What is it like?"

Her brows rose to her forehead. "You've never eaten Chinese food before?" she asked in surprise.

"No. My family did not experiment with foreign foods very often. French and English are the extent of what our cook felt comfortable making us. And, Esme prefers to make old-fashioned American classics. So, I've never had the chance really to broaden my taste buds, so to speak."

"OK, then," Bella replied determinedly. "My mind's made up. Let's find a Chinese place."

I called information and found Port Angeles' lone Chinese restaurant. The place was surprisingly busy. Despite the rain outside, there were plenty of customers that braved the storm to eat that night. I was hopeful that it was an indication that the restaurant was at least a decent place for dining.

I held the door open as Bella entered the establishment and we were quickly seated by a host that handed us each a glossy red menu.

I opened it and cringed. Most of the entrees had no description- as if the owner of the place assumed that everyone knew what Egg Drop Soup was exactly. It was impossible for me to understand what was printed without an interpreter being present. Moo Goo Gai Pan. Chow Mein. Wonton. Egg Foo Young. Kung Pao.

In the end, I decided to order something called Sesame Chicken since it at least contained two words that I could easily understand.

Bella appeared to be an expert in this cuisine. She had her menu closed and was looking around for a waiter in a matter of a minute or so.

A twenty-something year old waitress appeared from the back of the restaurant a couple of minutes after we had closed our menus. She was a gum smacking brunette that had her hair twisted up in a knot upon the top of her head. Preoccupied with the many customers that had shown up, she scanned the room for empty glasses and people waiting to pay for their meals as she casually strolled to our table.

"Hi, my name's Brittany and I'll be your waitress tonight," she perkily chirped as she pulled out a notepad from her front apron pocket. With a cheery smile, she finally looked up at Bella. "Have you decided what you would like to order?"

"I'll take the Mongolian Beef and a coke, please."

Bobbing her head up and down, the waitress scribbled down the order. Then, turning her head away from Bella, she looked towards me. Her friendly, warm smile morphed into something else that put me on edge. Her formally cordial eyes turned calculating as she looked me up and down.

"And what about you?" she huskily asked as she toyed with a fallen strand of hair. "Do you know what you want, or do you need some _help_?"

I quickly glanced at Bella, noticing that her normal expression was now replaced with an indignant frown and pursed lips as she watched our waitress's blatant flirting.

"No, thank you," I evenly replied. "I'd like the Sesame Chicken and a plain water." I tried to hand her the menu to hurry her along.

But she did not appear to take the hint. She reopened my menu and leaned over the table to point something out on it- which just so happened to reveal that several of her uniform blouse's buttons were unclasped. "We have a special tonight," she gushed as I leaned back in my chair to avert my eyes from her cleavage display. "If you order Number Three, you'll get Sesame Chicken _and_ a vegetable medley for nearly the same price."

"I'd rather stay with my original order, please," I wearily responded, desperately trying to come up with a way to stop this woman's unwanted advances. Then, providence intervened in the form of an idea.

I goofily grinned. "Money is no consequence tonight. We're here to celebrate. I'm turning sixteen in a couple of weeks and I finally got my learner's permit yesterday." I was hopeful that if she realized I was underage, she would rethink her advances. Subtracting a couple more years from my true age would surely make her wary.

It appeared to work. She slowly straightened up and readjusted her uniform to cover her properly. "Oh," she nervously sputtered. "Congratulations." Stepping back a couple of feet from the table, she appeared ready to bolt. "Your food should be here shortly," she murmured before jetting into the back of the establishment.

Almost casually, I turned to look at Bella, wondering what she thought about the predicament and my solution to the matter. She was busy watching the waitress disappear into the kitchen area, her face now devoid of emotion. Once the girl was gone, Bella returned her attention to me. Silently, she gazed back at me.

"She was very _helpful_ to you," she observed.

"Is that what people are calling it these days? I would say it was more like impropriety," I remarked with an eye roll.

As she opened up her napkin and placed it on her lap, she leaned back in her chair and raised one brow. "I didn't realize you weren't at least sixteen. Maybe I should rethink being seen with you so often- it might damage my reputation at school," she teased.

"I wasn't aware that you were concerned over what others thought of you so much."

"I'm not, but I don't want anyone to think that I'm trying to take advantage of a fifteen year old," she smirked.

I could handle this. I would rather deal with her teasing banter than anger any day.

"Is that what you were planning? To take _advantage_ of me?" I deadpanned, hiding my amusement.

She did not answer right away. She took an excessive amount of time in removing her jacket. "No," she flatly replied.

"That's nice to know. I was anticipating that we would have something much more substantial than that."

She huffed out a long breath of air. "How do you do that?"

"What?"

"How do you turn the conversation around like that? I was teasing you about your little stunt with the waitress, and you turn it into a serious conversation about us. I just want to know how you do it."

"It's simple really," I admitted. "You're easy to talk to."

Our now serious and reserved waitress returned with our food and drinks. The woman barely could look in my direction now. I suppose the fear of jail time _will_ lessen your friendliness towards an underage customer.

Bella took her time sipping her drink and picking up a pair of chopsticks, ignoring her cutlery.

Not wanting to be the odd man out, I decided to give them a try. I held mine in my hand and attempted to lift a chunk of chicken. The chopsticks did not want to cooperate with me. They slipped out of my grasp. I was not able to find a way to get them to open without prying them apart with my other hand. And, when I did find a way to clasp a tiny morsel of food between them, the chicken immediately fell into my lap before it made it to my lips.

A muffled sound across the table made me snap my head up. Bella had her plump lips pressed together to try to hold in her entertained delight at my fumbling. Once she saw that I was watching her, she could no longer hold it back.

"Are you having trouble eating?" she lightly giggled.

"I'm afraid I'm not cut out for this," I sighed in defeat. "Apparently, over a billion people on this Earth are intelligent enough to eat with this contraption just fine, but I've just discovered that I am not one of them."

She looked back at me with sympathetic eyes. "I'm sorry about that. Would you like for me to show you how we eat Chinese food in Phoenix?"

"Yes," I curiously replied.

She placed her still unused chopsticks upon the table and leisurely tossed her hair behind her shoulder. With a sly smile, she then plucked her fork from the side of her plate. Then, as if demonstrating a complicated task, she plunged the fork into her food and ate as she normally would.

"Is this your way of telling me that you set me up to look like a fool?" I accused with raised brow.

"No. I would never set you up, Edward. All I did was watch you eat," she innocently responded.

There was no way that I could be angry with this girl.

"I never realized how sly you were, Miss Swan," I smirked at her mischievousness. "I suppose that I should watch you more closely from now on."

Now that I could eat properly, I found the food delicious and different from anything I had ever eaten. The chicken was coated in a sweet and tangy sauce that became somewhat addictive. I was heartbroken when it was gone.

The waitress brought out our bill once she saw that we were no longer eating. I reached towards it, but was beaten to it by Bella as she pulled it towards herself. "What are you doing?" I suspiciously asked with narrowed eyes.

Looking up, she had an angelic smile on her sweet face. "Paying our bill."

"You're not supposed to do _that_ ," I rushed out in half panic.

"And why is that exactly?" she asked as she crossed her arms.

"Gentleman do not force their dates to settle their debts, Bella," I explained in a serious tone.

" _Oh_? Is that right? Well, what do they say about gentleman who don't keep their word?"

I had no clue what she was referring to. "What are you talking about?"

"Exactly one month ago, we ate at that little café. You claimed that since you invited me there, that _you_ were responsible for paying. I told you that I would pay the next time we ate together, and you agreed. So, here we are. Time for me to fulfill _my_ word."

"Bella..." I groaned.

"Edward..." she mocked with a grin.

"I truly appreciate the gesture, I really do. But I don't believe that it's right for you to have to pay. Besides, I don't recall actually saying the words ' _I agree'_ to you that night."

She shrugged her shoulders, not bothered in the slightest. "Maybe. Though this time _I_ was the one that _invited_ you for Chinese tonight. And, going by your logic, that makes me responsible for the bill."

"You aren't going to give up, are you?" I despondently sighed

"Nope." And I knew that she would not. She was that stubborn.

"I'll have you know that by doing this, that you are tarnishing my status as a gentleman," I grumbled.

"No I'm not. I'm just helping you upgrade it. You're going from outdated gentleman to a modern and _fair minded gentleman_. So, no more complaining," she commanded.

I leaned back in my chair and marveled at the quandary she had put me in. As I watched her checking the bill, I had an idea. "Will you at least let me take care of the tip?" I compromised.

She looked up and stared back with cold eyes.

"I'll take that as a ' _no_ ', then," I resignedly uttered under my breath.

After she had counted out her money and laid it on top of the bill, Bella picked up a small plastic-wrapped package. "Time for fortune cookies," she commented in a happier tone of voice.

"The what?" I questioned confusedly.

"This is the best part of Chinese food. In each cookie is a small piece of paper with a fortune written on it. It's fun to speculate on what it may mean." Ripping the wrapper off, she broke open the small, hard cookie and pulled out a strip of paper.

" _In order to get the rainbow, you must endure the rain_ ," she read aloud. With a pout, she threw down the piece of paper onto our table. "I'll never escape the rain. It follows me everywhere," she dejectedly spat. "Your turn."

Quickly, I tore mine open and glanced at the words before I read them aloud.

 _The love of your life is sitting across from you._

I enigmatically smiled and slipped the paper into my wallet. It would be staying there for the foreseeable future.

"What did yours say?" she asked.

Shaking my head, I stuffed my wallet back into my pocket.

"I read mine to you," she pointed out, furrowing her brows.

"I know, and thank you, too. However, I cannot return the favor. I don't want to risk ruining my fortune."

"You're not being fair, Edward," she accused.

"I suppose you are right... How about this- I promise to show you this once I know for certain that my fortune has come true."

"Well, since I have no other choice, I guess I'll have to agree," she sighed once she realized that I was serious. "Cheater," she mumbled irritably under her breath. She glared at me when I began chuckling. I couldn't help it- I was still giddy from the fact that a cookie knew that the only girl for me was currently sitting across the table with her arms folded on her chest. Yes, said girl was annoyed with me at the moment, but I felt confident that it would pass soon enough.

 **00000000000000000000**

Stepping outside minutes later, we rejoiced when we saw that the rain had finally ended. It was dark now, and a haze of light fog drifted through the cool air.

"What time is it?" Bella asked as we walked to the car.

I paused to check my pocket watch. "7:03," I answered as I put it back.

We resumed our walk and soon made it to the Volvo. I unlocked and opened her door and ran around to the driver's side. Before I cranked up, she spoke. "Since it's not raining anymore, do you want to go to the pier? Jessica said that it's kind of like the highlight of the town."

I agreed, but I added that I would be buying us each an ice cream for dessert. She rolled her eyes and accepted this without too much of a fuss.

It took several minutes of searching before I found a ice cream parlor that was still open. The street was packed with parked cars. I was forced to drive a half block away before I could find an empty parking spot.

"Would you like to stay here while I run inside or do you want to come with me?"

"Umm..." she hummed as she glanced back in the direction of the shop. "I think I'd rather wait here. Just get me something simple. I don't care."

Jogging away from the car, I found the shop packed with customers. The line to order was long and sluggishly moving. One customer appeared to be more picky than most- their sundae never seemed to have the correct amount of chocolate syrup to peanuts ratio that he felt was due to him. I kept glancing over to the clock on the wall and grew steadier more irritated as each second disappeared. By the time I ordered and made it back to the car, Bella would probably be upset with how long it took me to complete such an easy task and ask to go home.

Finally, when it was my turn to order, I asked for two strawberry ice cream cups, which the lady thankfully made with little trouble. I tossed down my money and told her to keep the change.

With an ice cream cup in each hand, I pushed the door open with my left shoulder and walked out into the night. The walk back to the Volvo was lonely and quiet. I passed no one. The street was eerily still. There was no traffic at all. It was as if I had stepped into a frame of a photograph.

Inexplicably, I began sensing that something was not right. I quickened my pace to get to the car and Bella sooner.

Twenty feet away from the Volvo, I realized that the passenger seat was empty.

I broke into a dead run and darted up to the car. Her door was unlocked, but closed. My heart seized in my chest as I frantically turned in place to scan my surroundings. "Bella!" I yelled in panic.

I heard nothing in response. She was no where around.

Most of the stores in the area were not open at this time of night. An attorney's office. A repair shop. A spiritual shop. A florist. An accountant. It was doubtful that she would be inside any of them anyway.

Hurriedly, I began to run back to the ice cream shop in hopes that she had gone inside to look for me or went to the restroom while I had been standing in line.

Halfway there, I felt my phone vibrate in the pocket of my jeans. I shuffled the ice cream cups until I held both in my left hand and flipped open the cellphone.

"Hello?" I quickly said without looking at the caller id.

"She's in the alley, Edward!" screamed a shrill voice in my ear.

Immediately, I was struck with dread.

"Where?" I barked at what sounded like an hysterical Alice.

"I don't know!" she howled. "All I'm seeing is her struggling in an alley! I see bricks and wooden planks. That's all I know! Just hurry!"

Without another word, I threw the ice cream down and shoved the phone back in my pocket before I took off back in the direction of the car.

I had been on the track team back in Chicago. I had been quite proud of my accomplishments back then. However, I had _never_ run as fast as I was at that very moment. Two lives depended on how fast I could get to her- Bella's and my own.

I soon discovered that there were no alleys at all on the street. This was disheartening news. This meant that she was further away than I had hoped.

I was at the end of the street where it merged with another in a matter of about thirty seconds. Standing in the middle of the road, I turned to my right and then to my left in frustration. She could have gone in either direction. Or she could have gone up the street I had parked on instead of down it, as I had assumed.

She could be _anywhere_.

Bending over and placing my hands on my knees, I took a deep breath to settle my agitatedly pumping heart and tried to clear my mind. I had to _think_.

I had read of yogis that could supposedly enter into a higher consciousness. In order to attain this power, you must enter into a state of meditation- relaxing both your body and mind in order to go to a higher plane of reality. Once you have accomplished this, it is said, you are then able to achieve a heightened sense of intuition and spirituality.

I had never practised Hinduism. My devotion to religious practices of any kind were basic and rarely observed.

Yet, after a few moments of deep contemplation, I felt a spark of insight. Something, somewhere deep inside me, told me that she had gone left.

So that's what I did.

I broke into a sprint and concentrated on nothing but my senses. Soon, I heard a man's scream nearby. On instinct, I turned in the direction of a small side street where I thought the sound had originated- not slowing down at all. Not far from the road that I had come from, I found an alley and trusted that this was what Alice had seen in her vision.

"You're going to pay for that, bitch!" yelled a rough voice close by. Without slacking my run, I entered the darkened alleyway.

Seconds later, I saw the back of a stocky man as he stood in front of the tall wooden fence that blocked the end of the alley. As I neared him, I saw that he held two pale hands in one of his grubby paws. The small hands were being pressed high above a dark haired figure that could barely move.

With all my pent up rage, I grabbed onto the shoulder of the monster and flung him across the alley- pulling him off of her. I heard his startled grunt as the back of his head hit the brick wall of a building. Roughly, he slid down to the ground. I had no concern for him.

Bella was heaving- struggling to catch a breath of air. One of her hands clutched at the top of her throat as she bent herself over at the waist. I rushed up to her and lifted her face in my hand. Her eyes were squeezed tightly shut. "Are you hurt?" I urgently questioned her.

Taking a few deep breaths, she reopened her eyes. They were full of trust and relief. With a shake of her head, she answered my question. "I'm fine," she gasped.

The sound of her voice was the most exquisite piece of music that I had ever heard. I wanted nothing more than to just hold her for the rest of the night and assure myself that she was indeed unharmed.

However, the grunts of the villain ten feet away from us reminded me that it would not be possible at the moment.

I turned my head towards the man to check his status. He was groaning and rubbing the front of his face. Without taking my eyes off of the scoundrel, I pulled my phone out of my pocket. "Can you call the police?" I asked Bella.

"Yes," she quickly responded. I felt her fingers slip the phone from my grasp.

I heard the scraping of shoes on concrete as he attempted to stand back up.

"Stay where you are," I gruffly ordered.

The man was slightly swaying as he tried to lift himself into a standing position. He darkly laughed at my direct order. "Don't think that I will," he scoffed as he shook his dark head of hair.

A thought registered within me- this wretch was not going to leave this alley walking. I would make sure of that.

Assuming the stance that my father taught me, I hardened my eyes and locked my jaw.

"Bella," I deeply growled between my clenched teeth. "Get as far back as you can."

When I did not hear her move, I quickly took a peek to see what was keeping her. She stood unmoving with the phone pressed against her ear four feet from my side. Her mouth was parted open. Her eyes were trained on me- in fear or distress, I was not sure.

I raised my voice in hopes of reaching her. "Please," I begged her. "Get back. I'll be OK."

This seemed to break the spell. She inched her body backwards as she made her way back up the alleyway while I returned my concentration on her attacker.

He was now standing straight up a few feet away- staring at me with a sick grin. A rank scent assailed my senses. The man reaked of alcohol- as if he had been bathing in it. The light from a nearby street lamp illuminated the area enough where I could see a trickle of blood oozing down from his nose. Bella must have fought back. I was proud of her.

"If you take one step, I'll have to stop you," I warned. I would not at all be saddened if he chose to ignore my warning. In fact, I was hopeful that he would.

He did not disappoint. Taking an exaggeratingly large step in my direction, he smirked at his bravado. "What?" he challenged. "Like this?"

"Exactly," I levelly replied right before my right fist made contact with his already injured nose. I wanted to ensure that it was good and properly broken for Bella's sake.

With a bellowing scream, he stumbled backwards. He held his nose as he spewed profanity laced venom at me.

"If you don't shut your mouth, I'll do it again," I cautioned.

This proved to further enrage him instead of intimidate. His brown eyes looked more like an animal's than a man's. Like a crazed elephant, he tried to rush me. Though he was shorter than I was, he possessed a heavy set frame. He crossed the distance in a couple of seconds. I pivoted my body to the side, easily avoiding the attack. Either his drunkenness or the injuries to his head were working against him.

He whipped around and faced me. The one nostril that was not bleeding was flaring like a maddened bull. Rearing his arm back in preparation for punching me, I took the opportunity to concentrate on his soft spots- primary his abdominal area, just like Father told me. Bare knuckle boxers rarely attacked hard places on their opponents since it could injure their own knuckles.

Keeling over, clutching his middle, the man roared out an agonised curse. "Bastard," he spat out while glowering at me.

That was an unacceptable insult. My mother's honor would not be blemished, no matter how long she had been gone.

Grabbing by his shirt lapels, I tightened my fist and showed him how much I disapproved of his choice of words.

He fell backwards onto the damp concrete.

Once I was positive that he was not faking unconsciousness, I dropped to my knees to check his vitals as Carlisle had taught me. He appeared to be merely knocked out. It did not appear that he could defend himself anymore.

Pity. That was barely enough to satisfy my anger.

I turned my head to check on Bella. She was standing about twenty feet away, watching me intently as she spoke on the phone. Jumping back up, I darted to her side.

"No," she was saying, "he's still here. I think he was knocked out... No, he didn't have a weapon... Yeah, he threatened the both of us..." The sound of sirens nearby echoed off the surrounding buildings. "Yes. I think I hear them now."

A police cruiser with flashing lights parked nearby. The door slammed shut and a uniformed police officer rushed over to us. "He's over there," I pointed towards the end of the alley. The police officer ran over to check on him.

Bella flipped the phone shut and tried to hand it back to me. I shook my head down at her. "You need to call your father."

Her eyes bulged and she shrank back. "Absolutely not!" she hissed. "He'll go ballistic."

"We are still considered minors, Bella," I reminded her. "The police will insist that your guardian be notified."

With a stubborn scowl at my logic, she rolled her eyes. "Why can't you ever be wrong?" she petulantly grumbled as she snatched the phone back. She dialed in the number and waited for Chief Swan to answer. I sensed the moment when he picked up just by watching her face. The scowl disappeared and was replaced with the look of uncertainty.

"Dad?" she gulped in a small voice. "Yeah. Umm... I kinda need you to come to Port Angeles for me... No, his car is fine..." Her face scrunched up. "No, Dad, he _did not_ ditch me," she huffed in annoyance. Taking a deep breath, she hurriedly rushed out the next sentence. "I need you to come cause some guy tried to attack me, but I'm perfectly fine right now and he's going to be arrested so there's no reason for you to-" Releasing a pent up breath, she flipped the phone shut. "Panic," she sighed as she finished her sentence.

Once again handing me the phone, she saddly gazed at me. "It happened just like I thought it would. He is going to crash the car trying to get here as fast as he can."

I shoved the phone into my front pocket. She narrowed her eyes. "Don't you need to call your parents, _too_?" she asked.

I was confident that Carlisle was already on his way here. Probably Esme, too. I felt positive that Alice would have told them immediately.

"I was on the phone with Alice when I saw you were missing," I revealed. "She was worried when she found out you were gone, so I'm sure that she let Carlisle know." More police cruisers pulled up as I explained.

Two officers- one male, one female- moved Bella and I closer to their cruisers and questioned us. Everything had been so hectic that I had not been able to ask her what had happened.

"I was waiting in the car for Edward to come back from the ice cream place," Bella began. "It seemed to be taking a long time, so I decided to go see what was taking so long. As I got out of the car, I noticed a store nearby that had a display of books in their window. I thought that I could walk over and take a peek to see what they carried.

"It didn't take long for me to see that it was new age type spiritual stuff that I wasn't interested in, so I turned around to head back towards the ice cream shop. But, as I turned, I saw someone walking in my direction. At first I thought it was Edward, but I quickly realized that it wasn't. There wasn't anyone else out on the street at that time, so I was a little nervous. I tried to tell myself that I was overreacting and to just continue walking back where I needed to go. But, as I got closer to the guy, I saw that he had a weird look on his face as he watched me. I tried to pass him, but he wouldn't let me by. He kept stepping into my path. He was saying stuff to me, too." Closing her mouth, she glanced at me to gauge my reaction.

"He was telling me to relax and he'd show me a good time if I was good," she hesitantly murmured as she looked at her feet. "I panicked. I decided to turn around and run. I can't run very fast- I trip more than anything else. But, he seemed to like the chase. I could hear him laughing the entire time." Lifting her head, she now had an empty expression on her face.

"I'm not sure how I wound up in the alley," she continued in monotone. "I think he grabbed me from behind and dragged me there. He covered my mouth with his hand so I couldn't scream. So I bit him. He laughed at that, too. He let me go once we got to the end of the alley. He kept taunting me. Telling me that the more I fought the worse it would be for me. I didn't want to make it easy for the creep, so I tried to remember how to defend myself. When he was pulling off his jacket, I took the chance to hit him in his face so that I could escape. I hit him in the nose with the heel of my palm. He screamed and grabbed his nose. I moved to get around him, but he had penned me to the fence with his body. He grabbed me by the arm and wouldn't let go. I could smell the scent of his blood. Blood makes me sick. So, I was pretty much worthless after that. All I could feel was a hand wrapped around the top of my throat. I couldn't breathe. And, then, his hand let go." She paused in her narration and turned to study me. "That was when Edward showed up."

She finished her description of the night's events with a brief recap of how I punched the brute after I had pulled him off of her. She chose to leave out most of the rest. I collaborated her story, adding how I had found them purely through blind luck.

The man was now on his stomach, moaning while he was being handcuffed. They stuffed him inside of one of the awaiting cruisers and drove away.

Bella and I were asked to accompany the officers to the police station until our guardians appeared.

 **00000000000000000000**

The station was much larger than Forks'. Where Forks had a few small rooms to call their own at City Hall, the Port Angeles station had its own building. Bella and I were seated in a common area while being monitored by a detective as we waited for our parents to show up.

With a frown, she sat unnaturally still in her chair and her hand subtly shook in her lap. Without another thought, I reached out and took her hand in mine to comfort her. She tried to smile back, but it did not quite reach her eyes.

Carlisle and Esme showed up after a fifteen minute wait- I hypothesized that they were most likely traveling in excess of 170 mph down the curving highway in order for them to get here so quickly. They made the excuse that they were in Port Angeles that night when they were alerted by their "daughter" that I was in trouble.

Esme flung herself into my arms while simultaneously drawing Bella into her motherly embrace. "I'm so thankful that you are both all right," she cried in relief. "When Alice told us that you two were in trouble, I was so frantic." She pulled back to examine us thoroughly. "You are ' _all right_ ', aren't you?"

"We're perfectly fine," Bella answered. "Not even a scratch."

"What about the attacker?" asked Carlisle. "Where is he?"

"I don't know," I answered. "They haven't told us anything new since we came here."

The nearby detective cleared his throat. "We are waiting for the suspect to be released from the emergency room before we book him."

"That answers my question," remarked Carlisle as he carefully studied me. "I guess you're to blame for _that_?"

I dipped my head. Carlisle believed in peaceful resolutions as opposed to vigilante justice. "You guess correctly, I'm afraid," I admitted.

But he did not appear angered, or worse than that, disappointed. Instead, he looked proud. "I thought so," he musingly muttered.

"Doctor Cullen?" the detective asked.

"Yes," answered Carlisle. "And you are?"

"Detective Anderson. I'd like for the three of you to come with me, please. I need to question your son a little more before he leaves."

Three. Not four.

Bella would be left behind here in this room.

"I can't leave her alone here, sir," I quickly blurted out.

"She won't be alone," he softly consoled. "I'll send out Officer Lopez to wait with her until her father shows up."

But this did not comfort me. I dropped back down into my chair. "I just spent the darkest moments of my life not knowing where she was or if she was OK, sir. So, if you don't mind, I think I will wait until Chief Swan arrives before I go _anywhere_. After that, I'll do whatever you want."

With pursed lips, Detective Anderson silently evaluated my stubbornness. After a short time, he nodded his head and kindly allowed me to wait with Bella.

Chief Swan appeared thirty minutes later. He strode through the door with a panicked expression and pulled Bella into his arms. When he released her, she quickly glanced at me. Her face showed shock at his display of public affection.

"Did you get hurt at all?" he asked while closely examining her for hidden injuries.

"I told you on the phone," she calmly explained. "I'm fine. There's _nothing_ wrong with me."

He took in a relieved breath and briefly closed his eyes.

Suddenly, they flew back open and glared at me. "You were supposed to look out for her," he growled.

It felt as if I had been slapped. I gasped for air. His words stung.

But, he was telling the truth. I had failed her.

"Don't you dare try to blame him," she hissed in outrage. I looked away from Chief Swan and saw that Bella was coldly staring at her father, as if he had offended or angered her. "If you want to blame someone, blame me. _I_ was the one that got out of the car when Edward went inside that store. _I_ was the one that couldn't get away from that guy. It's all _me_."

Taking another breath, she continued. "Edward was the one that found me. I would probably be _dead_ right now if it wasn't for him." At this revelation, Chief Swan flinched, but she did not pause in her story. "He doesn't deserve for you to treat him that way."

He rubbed his eyes with his fingers, taking a moment to calm down "You're right, Bells," he croaked out. He removed his hand from his face to look me in the eye. "I shouldn't have taken my anger out on you. I spent the entire drive thinking the worst. I should have asked before I assumed anything. I'm sorry, Edward. "

I immediately accepted his apology. "I understand. I would feel the same way," I gently mumbled.

We parted in different directions now that her father had arrived. As I sat with Carlisle and Esme at Detective Anderson's desk, I watched her across the room. She sat hunched down in her chair as a female detective interviewed her.

After more questions, most of which I did not know, Detective Anderson said that I was finished and could go home. I had no intention of leaving, however, until I knew what would become of Bella.

Carlisle, Esme, and I walked into the entrance room to wait. Now that we were alone, Esme told me that Alice and Jasper had been hunting in preparation for their trip to visit his friends. They were in a part of the national park that had spotty cellphone coverage- so when she saw Bella being attacked, she had to run until she picked up a signal on her phone. If she had been in a place with proper coverage, I could have possibly gotten to Bella before she had even been pursued.

Esme went on to explain that Alice called them immediately after her call to me. "She feels terrible, dear," Esme sadly reported. "She thinks it's her fault."

"That's absurd. She helped me tonight more than she knows," I breathed out. I hoped to speak with her before she and Jasper left for their visit.

I had left my car across town at the ice cream shop, but Carlisle revealed that they had dropped by and picked it up on their way here. I had completely forgotten that I had left my keys in the ignition in case Bella wanted to use the car stereo.

"Do you want us to stay with you until they come back out?" asked Carlisle.

"I'll be fine. You two can head back home."

Chief Swan and Bella appeared about ten minutes after Esme and Carlisle left. Her father appeared unsurprised that I was still there.

"His name is Alonzo Calderas Wallace if what his id shows is true," he revealed. "They're running a background check on him as we speak- though that should take awhile to complete. They have him locked up at the county jail for now."

"Thank you for telling me," I said. "Detective Anderson was rather hush-hush with me whenever I tried to ask a question about the man."

"Where's your parents?" asked Bella looking around.

"They went home."

Chief Swan puckered his lips as he chewed the inside of his cheek. "I think I'll stay here until more info on this Wallace guy shows up," he casually remarked.

"I can take Bella home, sir," I offered. "I don't think she would be very comfortable here."

Chief Swan tilted his head and cocked up a brow as he considered. "What do you say, Bells?"

"Yeah," she replied in a steady voice while her eyes flitted away to look across the room. "That sounds good."

"OK," he nodded. "Head straight home then. No side trips. I'll be calling the house at 10:30."

"But I left my truck at Newton's," she worriedly commented. "I don't think Mr. and Mrs. Newton would appreciate having it parked there all night long."

"Fine. Get it, then go straight home."

"I'll make sure she makes it back home. I'll follow behind her," I solemnly promised.

Nodding his head in approval, Chief Swan took one last look at his daughter and returned to the back rooms of the police station.

 **00000000000000000000**

Bella had always been a quiet, reserved type of person. She rarely raised her voice. She loathed making a scene to attract attention to herself. Yet, on this night, sitting in the passenger seat of the Volvo, her silence spoke louder than her words ever could.

I secretly watched her whenever my eyes could safely leave the road. She peered straight ahead, staring at the distant road signs up the highway. Her face was like a mask- she showed no emotion despite what had happened two hours earlier. I would have welcomed her anger. I would have gladly attempted to soothe her fear. But this...

This was harder to bear.

She appeared empty inside.

I had hoped that she would open up to me. Maybe speaking of the attack with me would lessen her anxiety. But instead she chose to bite her bottom lip and ignore the awkwardness we had plunged into.

We were roughly a quarter of the way back to Forks when she finally spoke.

"How did you find me?"

I had been passing a small compact car when her small voice penetrated the silence. Clearing my throat, I glanced her way. She was watching me now- no longer staring mutely out of the front of the car. "I have no idea. I ran until I heard screaming."

"You told that police officer that it was 'blind luck'."

"It _was_ luck. Something took over me and led me to you. I don't know how I did it. I'm just thankful that I did. I'm not going to question it."

She said nothing in return. She bent her head down until her hair blocked her face from my view- as if she had pulled down a curtain to block her thoughts from me. Several more minutes passed before she spoke again.

"Edward?" she whispered. She waited until I peeked in her direction before she continued. "Where did you learn to fight?"

"My father," I instantly answered.

Sucking her bottom lip, she appeared to contemplate my answer before she made any additional comments. Her brow then furrowed down. "Why?" she puzzled in a questioning tone.

I had to word my answer carefully. I wanted to give her an honest answer.

"He thought that I should know how to defend myself," I said as I let my mind drift back. "When I was around twelve, there were a couple of boys from my school that enjoyed torturing the underclassmen- and I was one of those victims quite a few times. When my father found out, he took me into the backyard and began my first lesson. Every weekend for two years, he taught me everything that he knew." In my mind, I recalled all those hours I had spent under his tutelage. It was one of the only activities that he and I enjoyed doing together. "I learned a lot. By the time I turned fifteen, he was no longer teaching me- we just spared for the fun of it."

This aspect of my past life seemed to confuse her further. "The fun of it?" she repeated unbelievingly.

Wanly, I smiled as I tried to form an explanation. "Well, yes. It was one of the only ways he could forget about the troubles from his job and just relax." I drove quietly for a short time as I reminisced. "He was an excellent lawyer. He always fought tooth and nail on his cases- no matter if he thought the case was important or frivolous. Though, once he slipped on his gloves in our yard, he became his old self again."

"What do you mean?"

My smile grew wider as I answered her question. "He was something of a boxer when he was younger. That's how he paid his tuition for college."

This appeared to stun her more. "He was a boxer?"

"Umm hmm," I hummed in confirmation. "He was originally a farm boy from Iowa. His parents had a farm where they grew corn and raised animals." I glanced at her and huffed out a laugh as I tried to imagine my straightlaced Father in a pair of overalls and holding a pitchfork. I had only seen him in stylish suits.

"You know. Typical farm life," I continued. "But he hated it. So, once he graduated high school, he travelled to Chicago to get a job and intended to save up enough cash to attend Northwestern University. The job he eventually got wasn't quite as lucrative as he had hoped. He barely had enough for his rent and food, let alone enough to save to go towards his dream. It was a rough existence for him at that time.

"So... One night, he said that he decided to have a night on the town and stop worrying about continuing his education. He was basically giving up. While he wandered the streets, he noticed a flyer hanging on the side of a building that advertised a boxing match being held that night just a few blocks away. Having nothing better to do, he decided to go watch the fight. He said that the fight was disappointing to everyone who watched it- it was over in a matter of less than a minute. But, then he saw that _both_ of the fighters had walked away with a large wad of money. He was instantly interested. He had a little experience at boxing his friends and neighbors back home. That's when he tracked down the owner of the establishment that ran the fight that night.

"He boxed off and on for two years after that. He never became famous or anything, but he was able to earn enough money for tuition and his living expenses at Northwestern." I pictured him standing in the courtroom and I recalled something he had often told me. "He liked to say that the time he spent in the ring prepared him for his future life in the courtroom. After I was old enough to watch him in court, I had to agree with him."

She gazed out her side window as I finished my story. The trees were nothing but a blur as I sped by.

"What was his name?" she murmured.

"Same as mine. Edward Anthony." I tapped a simple beat on the steering wheel as I realized a startling thought. "What's your full name? You've never told me."

Several seconds went by before she answered.

"My middle name is Marie."

" _Isabella Marie_ ," I breathed, testing out the way it sounded.

She snapped her head away from her window to look at me. "Please don't say that out loud. I _hate_ it," she grumbled.

"What? _Isabella_?" I asked perplexedly.

Her nose crinkled up in disgust. "Yes. It sounds too formal for a girl like me."

I shook my head at her assessment, amazed that she would feel that way. "Oh, but I have to disagree with you there," I contradicted. "Your name is beautiful. And I think it suits you well."

Scoffingly, she shook her head and huffed out a breath. She pivoted her body to face mine. "Will you tell me more?" she asked to distract me from our prior conversation.

She was talking again. Her mask of indifference of gone. If she wanted me to answer questions until the sun cane up, that's what I would do. "Anything you want," I answered.

Taking in a gasp of breath, she squinted her eyes slightly as she pondered over what to ask me. "Will you tell me about your family?" she uttered uncertainly.

"OK. What would you like to know?"

"What was your mother's name?"

My answer caught a little in my throat with the realization that I was about to say her name aloud. I had not done so in months. "Elizabeth."

"And what was she like?"

Staring ahead at the light traffic, I attempted to find the words that could describe her to someone that could never meet her. "Kind. Loving. Funny. She was a wonderful person to be around. She always tried to find the bright side to things, even when they looked grim."

"Where was she from?"

"She was from Chicago," I recalled. "Her father was a founder of the firm my father eventually joined. That's how my parents met."

Bella allowed a few moments of silence to return before she continued. "What did they look like?"

Though I was driving, my mind seemed to alternate between my past and my present. I could easily picture them in my mind's eye. "My father and I looked similar. We were the same height. Same facial structure. But he was darker than I am. His skin was naturally tan and his hair was almost black in color." I took a second to chuckle as I pointed at my head. "And he's the reason why my hair is the way it is... I inherited my _mother's_ hair color and eyes." Without any effort, my voice naturally softened. "She was quite a bit taller than most women. She had a certain, unexplainable grace when she walked. Even strangers on the street would sometimes stop to watch her. She had a mysterious quality that seemed to fascinate everyone she met."

Taking a quick peek, I saw that Bella's lips were slightly lifted at the corners now. "You had a housekeeper, too, didn't you?"

With a nod, I brought the remainder of my family into my thoughts. "Martha," I sighed. "She was more like my grandmother that just happened to be employed by us. She was with my parents before I was even born. Whenever I was being a terror back when I was a boy, I had to withstand a scolding from both my mother _and_ Martha. To this very day, I'm not sure which woman I feared the most when it came time to receive my punishment," I laughed, noticing the Bella was now genuinely smiling, too. "She was kind, but feisty. Funny, but stern when it came time to work... I miss her."

Her smile vanished from her face and her eyes grew larger before she spoke. "What happened to them, Edward?"

I could not lie to her. I'm sure my voice sounded bleak. "They caught a strain of the flu. It gave them various health complications. It killed them all- one by one."

She resumed morosely chewing at her lip. Soon after, she rapidly shook her dark head. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked."

My eyes darted away from the road in front of me. "I disagree," I shot back. "You need to know. I _want_ you to know." Forced by necessity, I returned my attention back to the highway. "Don't be afraid to ask me whatever you want."

She bobbed her head and turned away from me to watch the passing landscape, but she said nothing more until we were nearly at Newton's Olympic Outfitters.

"Did you ever live anywhere besides Chicago?"

I glanced at her, noting that she was once again watching me as I drove. "No. It's only been Chicago and Forks for me."

Her fingers played with the zipper of her unzipped jacket, moving the metal fastener up and down. "Where will you go after you graduate?"

I shrugged. "I've no idea. I suppose it will depend on a few different factors that I don't know the answers to yet." All the factors hinged on where she would be at that time.

I pulled into the parking space next to her truck- her passenger side door directly next to the driver side door of her vehicle. She tried to dismiss me- telling me that she would be careful and that I could go on home.

That wasn't happening.

I refused, explaining to her that it would bother me all night long if I did not walk her to her front door. She, in return, rolled her eyes dramatically and remarked that I sounded just like her father.

She jumped inside her vehicle and I followed behind her as her rusting truck crawled through the quiet streets of Forks. Alone with my thoughts, I relived the events of the night and a wave of guilt swept through me once again.

 _If I had insisted that she come with me inside the shop, she would have avoided even seeing the scoundrel._

 _If I had walked out of that shop even a couple of minutes sooner, she wouldn't have left the car._

 _If I hadn't had the idea to take her to Port Angeles in the first place, she would have been safe and sound at home tonight instead of spending most of her night at the police station._

When, at last, we reached her darkened house, she parked in the yard and waited until I pulled in at the street. She walked ahead of me as we strode up the sidewalk to the front door. Standing on the tips of her toes, she reached up to remove the key hidden in the eaves, then replaced it once the door was unlocked. Slowly, she turned and gazed up at me.

"Thanks for following me home," she breathed out in a now kind voice.

"You needn't thank me for doing something that I _want_ to do."

With a soft smile, she tucked a lock of her long hair behind her ear. "There's a lot of things I need to thank you for that I haven't gotten around to do yet. I realized that I never thanked you for tonight."

"Thank me?" I repeated in disbelief.

"You know," she said while tilting her head. "Before it turned crazy... Tonight was nice."

"You shouldn't thank me for the trouble I put us through, Bella," I objected. "I need to _apologize_. Because of my lack of foresight, I ruined the night. I want you to know that I would rather have suffered in your place than have put you through the-"

I was cut off when she pressed her fingertip to my lips to silence me. "Don't," she commanded as she looked up into my eyes. "Just don't. None of this was your fault."

Removing her finger, she continued. "I don't regret anything. Sure, I wish I hadn't gotten out of that car like I did, but I can't undo that now. I think I've learned more about you today than I have in all the time we've known each other. So, don't you _dare_ try to tell me you're sorry, Edward Masen. Because I'm not sorry one bit."

For a time, I was too stunned to speak. Her eyes. Her words. Her instant dismissal of my contribution to our ruined evening. It all swirled around in my head. I could not fathom how she could overlook everything and act as if I had done her a favor.

"Your mind works in mysterious ways," I slowly began. "I'm not sure that I can understand your logic, but I'll do as you ask regardless."

"That's better," she replied as she pushed the door open and reached inside to flick on the living room lights.

"Make sure all the doors are locked and the windows are shut," I advised as she stepped inside.

"I will."

"Do you remember my number?"

"Yes," she nodded rapidly. "It's up in my room."

"Call if you need me, OK?"

"I know." Her voice lacked the conviction that I needed to hear.

"Promise me," I deeply pled.

She stuck out her bottom lip and furrowed her eyebrows. "Stop worrying. I'll be in the house. I'll be _fine_."

" _Bella_ ," I entreated, raising my voice.

"OK," she huffed. "I promise I'll call if I need help. _Happy now_?"

"Yes," I answered without missing a beat.

Taking a moment to allow her annoyance to subside, her body relaxed and she griped the door handle. "I'm serious. I'll be fine."

"I know," I replied, hoping what she said would be true. "I'll call you tomorrow."

A thought occurred to me and I dug my watch from my pocket. "Don't forget that your father is about to call you," I reminded her.

"Yeah, I guess I better go..." she mumbled. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," I repeated, taking a step back to allow her to shut the door. Slowly, she pushed it until it clicked. I did not leave the porch until I heard the deadbolt being turned.

I unhurriedly walked down the sidewalk until I reached my car. Slipping inside, I placed my fingers around the key, shoving it into the ignition in preparation for driving away.

But I couldn't do it.

My forehead fell forward until it made contact with the top of the steering wheel. This night had done a number to my nerves. There was no way that I could leave her all alone in that house. I would live in fear for the rest of the night that burglars and the like were breaking inside the residence.

I made up my mind that I would stay until the Chief arrived home. That would be the only way that I could, in good conscience, ever leave.

Around 11 o'clock, the curtained window on the second floor lit up, illuminating some of the foliage on the nearby tree that stood in the yard. I relaxed a little, feeling confident that it was her bedroom that she was entering. To me, the light was like a confirmation that she was OK. She was safe inside of that room.

The Forks Police cruiser pulled into their driveway half past midnight. I turned off my car stereo and hopped out of the car to meet Chief Swan. I was hopeful that he had new information to share.

He was just getting out when I arrived at his car. "Why aren't you at home?" he questioned when he spotted me.

"I wanted to know if that man's criminal background check was finished."

Gently closing his driver's side door, he took his time in forming a response.

"He's wanted in Oklahoma for one count of rape. And two counts for rape and one suspected murder in Texas," he revealed. "And if you've ever read anything on guys like him, you already know that he probably has more victims that either haven't come forward yet or will never be found."

My heart began pounding at the realization that Bella could have meet the same fate as his past victims. I wanted to drive back to Port Angeles and put him through more torture.

I leaned halfway over on the trunk of the Chief's police cruiser as I tried to calm myself.

I heard the crunching sound of his feet on the gravel as they shuffled closer to me. A large warm hand perched on my shoulder and squeezed. "That was my reaction, too," he roughly whispered.

"What now? What are they going to do with him?" I asked in a low voice.

"It's too soon to say. I told the authorities that we would like to avoid going to trial. Since he's wanted in at least two states, he's looking at a few decades of prison time. I think Bella would rather put this behind her if at all possible. And knowing that he's rotting away in some cell somewhere should give her some comfort."

Though I liked the concept of her being able to avoid the stress of having to testify, I also felt concerned. I stood up straight to question him. "But what if those other charges against him get dismissed? Or if he's found not guilty?"

"Then he'll get sent back here. I'll make sure of it," he confidently replied.

I relaxed and sighed. "Good. That's very good to know."

The Chief checked his wristwatch. "It's getting late," he hinted. "Your parents are probably worried."

"Yes. I suppose they are," I distractedly answered.

He took another moment to examine me. "Go on home. She'll be fine."

I shook my head and turned to leave.

"Oh," he called out. "Before I forget." I whipped around to face him. "I saw the guy before I left. They had him in an interrogation room. He couldn't see me- I was behind the one way mirror. And I noticed that he had quite a few injuries. Was that all from you?"

Sheepishly, I stuffed my hands into my pockets. "Bella hit him on the nose. But yes, the rest was me."

"I see," he drawled out slowly with a contemplative expression. "Can I ask one more thing?"

"Yes, sir."

He cocked his head to the side, pursing out his lips as he did so. "How did it feel? Did it feel good?"

I shook my head. "Not nearly good enough."

He seemed appeased by the answer. "I don't normally condone violence," he mused aloud. "But in this case, I'm going to have to thank you. I wanted to murder the guy. While I was driving, I pictured the different ways I would do it. I wanted to make him pay for what he tried to do tonight."

The Chief's eyes changed in their appearance. The saddened expression lifted- revealing twinkling amusement. "But, after I got a good look at him, I figured you handled it pretty good yourself."

I was unsure if that was something I should proud of or not. But, if it made him happy, I was not the one to contradict him.

We bid each other goodnight and I returned to the car, cranking the engine back to life. Just before I drove away from the curb, I decided to take one last look up towards her bedroom window.

The light was still on- emitting a tranquil glow that brightened my outlook and reduced my fears. She was safe. That was all that mattered.

 **00000000000000000000**

 **A/N- The attack by Lonnie against Bella was added for a reason. In case you were wondering...**

 **Next Chapter \- The aftermath. A decision, someone wants to have a talk, and a morning surprise.**

 **I want to address a couple of questions and issues regarding this story that some of you folks have asked.**

 **1.) This story is purely Bella/Edward. I still have nightmares from reading _Eclipse_ _._ This Jacob will never go beyond feeling a little "crush" towards Bella. And, as for Bella, she has Edward. 'Nuff said.**

 **2.) Edward will not leave Bella à la _New Moon_. This is humor oriented! Do you know how much I cried when he left to her in the woods behind her house?! I should have claimed mental trauma and sued Stephanie Meyers for that. :-(**

 **3.) I can't give out details on future events in the story, but I can assure you that there will be a Happily Ever After. Sad endings suck.**

 **That's all I can think of at the moment. Thanks for reading! ;-)**


	32. More Than Words

**Chapter 32- More Than Words**

 _ **Hold me close**_  
 _ **Don't ever let me go**_  
 _ **More than words i**_ _ **s all I ever ne**_ _ **eded you to show**_  
 _ **Then you wouldn't h**_ _ **ave to say**_  
 _ **That you love me**_  
 _ **Cause I'd already know**_

 _ **More Than Words- Extreme**_

 **March 7, 2005**

 **00000000000000000000**

Sunday was torturous.

Sleep had eluded me most of the night, depriving me of the comfort I could have found in my dreams. For most of that morning, I lay on my bed while watching the clock on my nightstand tick away the minutes until it would be a decent time to call Bella. I had plenty of idle time to think over the events that had occurred overnight.

When I arrived back home from my vigil at Bella's house the night before, I found everyone waiting for me in the Cullen living room. A small, dark figure flung herself at me the moment I stepped through the front door.

"I'm so sorry," Alice wretchedly moaned, sounding as though she would be weeping at that moment if it were possible for a vampire to produce tears. "If I had seen it sooner, none of that would have happened. I was so focused on hunting that I almost missed it all."

I thought that it was absurd that she would consider herself at fault for the madman's attack on Bella. Alice had no prior knowledge of the man and the danger he posed to the community. And, despite what she often thought, she could not possibly foresee everything that occurred in our lives. She should have felt free from any guilt.

This was when it hit me- she was blaming herself the same as I had been doing that night.

Laying my hands upon her shoulders, I earnestly stared down at my anguished sister and tried to remove her unfounded guilt. "You have no reason to be upset at yourself," I sympathetically consoled. "Without your help, it would have been much longer before I found her. You were the one to alert me that she was in trouble. You told me where she was at. I'll be forever in your debt."

Instead of accepting my reassurances, she ruefully shook her head as she peeked up from my chest. "But I didn't tell you much of _anything_. I barely helped you at all."

"That's not true," I countered with feeling. "You said she was in an alley, and that's where she was."

Her dark brows lowered themselves as she backed away from me. "How _did_ you find her exactly, Edward? Esme said that the alley was two streets over and one block down."

"I don't know," I shrugged. "My instincts told me, I suppose."

The six vampires in the room grew quiet and ruminative for a short span of time, each one pondering the incredible luck or providence that had saved the night.

"Too bad Eleazar didn't check him for any _gifts_ when the Denali clan were visiting us," observed Jasper from the armchair.

Springing up from the couch, Rosalie instantly appeared in front of Jasper. Her amber eyes blazed with an inner fire that would not be easily extinguished. "Eleazar did not check him because Edward has absolutely no reason _to be_ checked for any gifts or talents," she irately hissed. "He is _human_ and that is what he shall remain."

"I was not insinuating anything other than it would be _interesting_ to see what hidden talents Edward may have," Jasper replied with narrowed eyes, but otherwise his face remained stoic- neither outraged nor annoyed by her accusation.

"Pftt!" she disregarded with her hands fisted at her sides "I don't believe that for a _second_ , Jasper."

Carlisle stood up from the chair where he had been silently watching our interactions and strode to the middle of the room. "I think that's enough for now," he remarked calmly while pointedly looking between his two bickering children. "It's late and Edward has had a long night. He needs his rest."

Rosalie bowed her head once and returned to her seat next to Emmett, who lovingly wrapped an arm around her slumped shoulders and pulled her closer.

"Anyway," Alice went on, trying to pretend that the prior argument had never occurred. "Jazz and I are heading out tonight to meet up with Charlotte and Peter. I've been getting visions of them in Idaho heading due west. I think we can head them off by intersecting them just past Spokane."

"Rose and I are going too," added Emmett with a casual shrug. "Since the sun will be out til Tuesday evening anyway, we figured we might as well tag along."

That meant I would be the only Cullen family member at school on Monday morning. Before Bella entered my life, this news would have filled me with dread. I had felt more camaraderie with creatures that had not been human in several decades than I ever had with my fellow classmates.

Now, this knowledge was not nearly as painful.

"I hope you all have a good time," I declared good-naturedly. "Please give my regards to your friends, Jasper."

I bid everyone goodnight and began my trek to my room. It had indeed been one long and emotionally stressful night. I was hopeful that I would be able to relax and find a way to fall sleep.

Once my foot hit the second floor landing, I felt a gust of wind sweep by me a split second before Rosalie materialized in my path. Her face was no longer livid with rage. Now, it appeared pensive and torn. I was a bit astonished at seeing her display an emotion other than anger or annoyance.

"May I speak with you for a few minutes?" she requested with downcast eyes.

"Yes. Of course you can," I quickly answered.

"Thank you," she murmured before she turned and motioned for me to follow her into Carlisle's office. She glided over to a cabinet that stood near the wall of windows and waited for me to take a seat in one of the room's leather chairs.

"How is Bella?" she abruptly asked.

I had to hide my shock. Rosalie had never shown any interest in Bella other than when she felt that Bella was causing our family problems. "Under the circumstances, I think she is well," I warily remarked while keeping my eye on the blonde vampire. "She seemed a bit shaken up. But, otherwise, she was remarkably calm about it all."

"That's good," she vaguely replied. "I'm glad to hear it." Turning to gaze out the window, she said nothing more as the grandfather clock in the room ticked.

"Is that all?" I probingly asked, hoping to jar her into getting to the point.

Without turning away from the view outside, she finally spoke again. "There's something about me you don't know about," she confessed. "It's about how I was changed into-" She paused and squeezed shut her topaz eyes for a moment before jabbing her finger into her chest- as though what she was about to reveal was too painful to speak aloud. "Into _this_."

I knew the basic story of everyone in the house except for Rosalie. She had been quiet about her prior life as a human. I had never questioned her because I could sense that it was a sore subject for her.

"You needn't tell me anything you don't feel comfortable with sharing, Rosalie."

Her eyes flashed open to look across the room at me, a bold determination forming within her. "No. I do."

For the next ten minutes she shared with me her tragic tale. A young, vain débutante is swept off her feet by a man with money and growing local influence. He treats her well publicly. Showers her with gifts and compliments her beauty. After a short time, he proposes and she accepts without a hint of hesitation. Though she barely knows him, she believes that they will grow to love one another in time. Her dreams and fantasies of starting a perfect family cloud her judgement.

One night while she is walking back home after visiting a friend, she is accosted by a group of drunken scoundrels. Her formally loving and caring fiancé is among them- leading the drunkards in taunting and degrading her. There on the street she is brutally raped and left for dead.

"It was freezing cold that night," she forlornly recalled. "I remember laying there in the snow after they had finally stumbled off. I could feel my life slipping away- and I was glad.

"I did not want to live and be known as the poor girl that no man would ever want to marry, used and thrown away like a piece of trash," she bitterly mumbled. She paused and seemed to debate within herself on how she could adequately explain the pain that she had experienced that night so long ago. "I remember laying there and welcoming death," she added almost as an afterthought.

Pulling open the filing cabinet, she dug inside of it until she extracted a handful of yellowed newspapers. "Then," she went on more calmly than before, "a face appeared in front of me and said that he would help me. He told me that he was a doctor and that I would be made well again... I wanted to tell him no. I wanted to tell him to let me be. Let me die. But, I couldn't speak. I could only moan... So, he took me to his home and changed me into _this_ ," she emphasized while pointing at herself.

"I never wanted to be this way," she continued starkly. "I would have rather ended it all that day than be this... _abomination_ that I am now... But, I don't blame Carlisle. He did it out of kindness. I see that now. He thought he was being merciful to me that night. The only individuals _that are to blame_ have been dead and gone for many years."

Her tragic story answered many questions concerning her character. Her often cold and seemingly uncaring manner. Her intense determination to protect my humanity. Most of her past arguments and temper tantrums now had an explanation.

"I'm sorry," I morosely replied.

My apology retriggered her normal attitude. She huffed out an almost scornful laugh. "Thanks, but I'm not looking for your pity, Edward. I have a proposition for you."

"A proposition?"

"Yes," she confirmed as she moved closer. "But I'm not done with my story yet. Let me finish it first."

Hurriedly, she passed the top newspaper to me and waited while I scanned the headlines. In bold print, the top half of the paper reported the disappearance of local beauty and society darling, Rosalie Hale. A picture of the once mortal girl posing while wearing a light colored evening gown graced the top middle section of the newspaper.

"After I became, you know," she paused to wave her hand at herself, "this- I perfected my control. I was determined to never take an innocent life. Not one drop of human blood has passed my lips since I was changed. I did not want to become a monster like the men that stole my life.

"Of course, Carlisle and Esme taught me everything I know. They showed me how to drink the blood of animals. They encouraged me to avoid coming into close contact with humans until I was thoroughly in control of my urges."

With an almost boastful lilt to her voice, she added, "It only took me a couple of years before I was ready to fulfill my plan."

I had a sick premonition deep in the pit of my stomach. I thought I knew what she was getting at, but I had to know all the same. "And what did you need to do?" I asked her in a calm and even tone.

"To take revenge on everything that had been taken from me," she announced without a hint of regret. Placing a succession of newspapers into my hand, I read the stories of several men that had died in a variety of unusual circumstances.

"I tracked them all down, one at a time, and killed them," she unperturbedly reported. "They had been living _lovely_ , carefree lives ever since that day." Her fair brows furrowed and her teeth gnashed as she recalled her attackers. "They felt no mercy. No guilt. When I came up missing, my ' _fiancé_ ' did not bother to even _pretend_ to worry over my fate."

Fumingly, she stared back at me, though it appeared that she had entered into a trance as she continued with her morbid tale. "I saved him for last. He watched the obituary section of the newspaper like a hawk towards the end. With each announcement that one of his accomplices had been mysteriously murdered, he became more and more paranoid. He hired bodyguards and locked himself inside of his daddy's bank vault. But it did him no good. I punished him just like the others." Pursing her marble lips in thought, she added, "Though I regret taking the lives of his guards. I do wish that I could have avoided that."

She lapsed into silence and I became increasingly uneasy.

"I appreciate that you chose to share your story with me, but I'm not _quite_ sure why you felt you needed to tell me tonight."

My voice snapped her out of her thoughts and she swept up the newspapers from my lap. She zipped across the room to return them to their rightful place. "You heard what I can do," she casually remarked as she strode back up to me. She cocked her head to the side and watched me. "I can slip in and out of houses, banks, businesses, apartments without any human being aware of it... I can help you and Bella if you like."

My mouth went dry and I could not easily find my voice. Suddenly, I realized what her intent was all along.

"Are you offering to-" I cautiously articulated, "do away with Bella's attacker?"

With a slight bow of her blonde head, she confirmed by suspicions. "Yes."

My head fell into my hands. What she offered was both horrifying and tempting all at once. To think that Bella's attacker would be obliterated from this world was oddly comforting.

But my sense of decorum would not allow me to condone Rosalie being judge, jury, and executioner.

"That's not necessary, Rose," I objected. "The man is locked up in the county jail and will likely be relocated to a state penitentiary in another state."

"But wouldn't you rather know that he has been punished?" she incredulously asked. "That he can never hurt another person ever again?"

"He will be punished," I sighed. "It will be through the courts- not by your hand. I understand that in your case the men would have never been caught- so you felt the need to punish them in some way. But, this case is nothing like yours. The man will be facing multiple charges in two states. He will be stuck in prison for the foreseeable future."

Rosalie slowly backed away, her eyes scrutinizing as she did so.

"I see," she observed in a steady voice. "If that is what you want, I'll keep out of it."

"Thank you," I replied as I stood up to leave.

Before I exited the office, she stopped me with her voice. "Edward."

I swung around to face her once more. "Yes?"

"I'm glad that you were there to save her. She seems to be a decent girl."

"Are you implying that you approve of her?" I asked disbelievingly.

Her usual irritated glare returned. At least I knew she was OK after reliving her unhappy fate.

I shrugged up my shoulders and gave up that question. "I suppose that is asking one question too much of you. 'Night, Rose."

 **00000000000000000000**

When the morning sun rose on Sunday, I found Carlisle outside on the back patio reading from one of his many medical literature books. The sunlight reflected off his bare arm in a rainbow of hues despite being under the patio umbrella. With a warm smile, he set down the book on the table and waited for me to speak.

During the long night, one of the reoccurring themes that I had been turning over in my mind was Bella's curiosity about my life. Though I had not lied to her, I felt guilty for not being forthcoming with more information. She deserved to know the details. Hiding my past life was no longer an option.

"I think that there is something that I need to do, but I felt that I needed to speak with you first," I announced to him.

"OK," he replied. "What is it?"

"I need to tell her about myself," I blurted out.

He appeared surprised. "Oh," he drawled. "And what is it that you plan on telling her?"

"Everything," I confided. "Well, everything that doesn't involve you or the others."

My secret was for me to tell. The Cullens, on the other hand, had their own secrets that I would not share. At least, not yet. That would come later if she chose to believe me and could restrain herself from calling the nearest mental institution.

One gigantic secret at a time...

"You want to tell Bella that you're from 1918?" he confirmed with raised brow.

"Yes."

Leaning back in his chair, he twiddled his thumbs as he studied me. "Are you sure that is what you should do?" he eventually asked. "It's so soon. You and Bella have only just begun having a relationship."

"I have to tell her. _Sooner_ rather than later," I firmly proclaimed. "I realized that it would be unfair to her if I were to keep my origin a secret. She needs to know."

"Are you prepared for her reaction? She may not take it well."

"I'm aware of that," I replied in a quiet tone. "But, I can't allow my fear to control me."

Stroking his jaw, he asked the question that had been plaguing me for hours. "How are you going to do it?"

"I'm not sure yet," I shrugged. "I was hoping that you could give me some advice on how to broach the subject."

A bark of a laugh came from his lips as he shook his head. "You know her better than I do," he chuckled. "Just understand that she will likely either panic when you tell her or not believe you at all. It will be up to you to find a way to convince her. Use what you know about her to your advantage. If she is a natural skeptic, show her indisputable proof. If she panics, give her a paper bag to breathe into until she calms down."

When I realized that he had finished, both of my brows shot to the top of my forehead. "That's all the advice you can give?" I questioned in astonishment.

"Yep," he nodded as he retrieved his medical book from the table. "Other than, you know, honesty is the best policy."

"And here I thought that an immortal being that has limitless knowledge at his fingertips would tell me something that I _don't_ know," I quipped with an eye roll.

His chuckling laughter echoed through the house as I strode away.

 **00000000000000000000**

I waited until late morning before calling her. The night before, I had promised her that I would call her the next day to check on her.

" _Hello_ ," Bella answered on the second ring. Hearing her voice again was like a breath of air. Refreshing. Revitalizing.

"It's me," I replied back.

" _Oh_ ," she gulped in evident surprise. " _Um... Hi_."

The way she spoke instantly unnerved me. "I didn't wake you, did I?"

" _No. Nothing like that. I'm awake_ ," she replied in a faltering voice.

"OK," I calmly responded, hiding my increasing wariness. I hoped that I was just overreacting. "How are you?"

" _Fine. Everything's fine_ ," she unconvincingly forced out.

"Bella," I breathed out in frustration. "Are you just telling me that to ease my mind?"

" _No. I'm perfectly_ _fine_ ," she reiterated a little more assuredly. _"I've just been sitting around the house all morning waiting for my mom to call me back_."

"Oh..." I replied, realizing that I was likely interrupting her plans for the day. "Then I suppose that I should let you go so I don't tie up your line."

" _No_!" she yelped. " _I mean... Don't hang up yet. We can talk for a little while longer._ "

"OK," I responded, probably sounding as desperate for her attention as I had been feeling all morning.

" _Are you all right, Edward_?"

"I'll survive."

" _That doesn't sound very reassuring. Should I be worrying about you?_ " she accusingly asked.

"No," I laughed for the first time that day.

Sounding appeased by my denial, she continued. " _So, what have you been up to_?"

"Nothing much. I worked on some homework and then stared at my ceiling until I could call you."

" _Wow. That sounds fantastic,_ " she sarcastically snorted. " _Seriously, Edward? No wonder you called me so early. You're bored out of your mind, aren't you?_ "

"Well, I'm not anymore," I smirked.

" _Sure._ "

"What about you? Have you been waiting by the phone all morning long for your mother to call?"

" _No_ ," she hesitantly drawled. " _I've been keeping myself pretty busy._ "

"Really? Doing what?"

" _Umm... Well. I did some homework too. I finished that English essay. Messed around on my computer. Cooked breakfast for Charlie and me. You know... Stuff like that._ "

Mentioning her father made me ponder his whereabouts. "Where is he this morning, by the way?"

" _On the couch_ ," she sighed. " _It's a beautiful day today. Usually he's out fishing on his days off from work. I keep telling him to go, but he's being stubborn. It's like he believes that he needs to babysit me now. I think he's too afraid to leave me alone in the house_ _. Like I'll spiral into a post traumatic mess the moment he steps foot outside._ "

"He loves you, Bella," I explained to her. "Last night was hard for him. I think he will be a little more protective of you for a while." Not that I could blame the man. "Have you told your mother yet?" I added

" _No. That's one of the reasons why I'm waiting to talk to her. Charlie thinks that she needs to know_."

"She does need to know," I agreed.

" _That's a mater of_ opinion," she dismissively countered. _"You don't know her like I do. I'll be spending my entire conversation with the woman telling her not to jump on a plane. She's going to flip out."_

We spoke a few minutes more before she had to go.

The remainder of my Sunday ticked by at a snail's pace. I picked at my dinner and could barely eat. Esme began fretting that I was coming down with an illness despite my protests to the contrary. She interrogated me, asking me embarrassing questions regarding my health that I would only reveal to Carlisle if he forced me to answer.

Bella had briefly distracted me from my nervousness while we spoke on the phone. However, I could not shake the feeling that she was keeping her true feelings to herself.

For the rest of the night I fought the urge to leave the house. I wanted to hop in the car to see her for myself. I wanted to see with my own eyes what I was dealing with. But, I did not feel that Chief Swan would be happy with me if I were to show up on his doorstep at ten o'clock on a Sunday night.

Two hours later I decided that I would go to her house first thing in the morning. I would ask her if she would like to ride with me to school that day. I felt that it would be a good enough excuse to pose to her so early on a school day.

I waited for Monday morning to come around with bated breath.

 **00000000000000000000**

I rushed through my morning routine and sped downstairs. The day appeared to be one of those rare warm, sunny days that occasionally Mother Nature bestows upon the residents of the Olympic Peninsula. I put my trust in the sun and Alice's earlier weather forecast and left my winter jacket in my closet. Meanwhile, as I entered the kitchen, I found that Esme had evidently been baking for quite some time- a mountain of fresh baked goods were piled high on the kitchen table.

"Esme," I groaned. "What's all this?"

"Breakfast," she cheerfully responded.

"For who? The Seattle Seahawks? I'm only one man. I couldn't possibly eat all that."

Confusedly, as though she were seeing her creation for the first time, she tilted her head and studied the enormous pile of muffins on her table. "Oh, I guess you're right," she muttered as reality dawned upon her. "I just wanted to make sure that you had a variety to choose from this morning since you hardly ate anything last night."

"Well, thank you," I replied with a softening heart. "That's very kind, but I think you may have went a tad overboard."

"Yes. I do see what you mean now that you've said something," she musingly nodded.

"What are you going to do with all this, Esme? You're not going to just throw it all away, are you?"

"Hmm... I'm not sure yet. I'll think of something, I'm sure."

As I ate, I watched her strategize a way to rid ourselves of several dozen muffins. She came up with a few interesting scenarios. My favorite was leaving them in the middle of the grocery store and hoping that the customers would assume that they were free samples.

Eventually she concluded that she could give them to the children's ward at the hospital. It would rid of us of a problem and be a good deed all at once.

Half finished with my breakfast, a thought occurred to me. "Do you mind if I take a few extra for Bella this morning?"

Esme's face lit up at the mere thought of her. "Oh, no," she chirped. "Take as many as you like." With her encouragement, I plucked four at random and dropped them into a paper sack.

I was on the road and at her house before 7:30. As I pulled up at the curb, Chief Swan was striding over to his police cruiser but stopped when he spotted me. Grabbing the paper bag from the passenger seat, I hopped out of the Volvo to speak with him.

"You're here early," he observed, not sounding a bit surprised.

"Yes, sir," I confirmed. "I wanted to see if Bella wanted a ride to school this morning."

His thick mustache twitched as he sagely cocked up an eyebrow, likely doubting my well-planned excuse.

"I also wanted to know how she's doing," I quietly admitted.

With a glance over his shoulder to check on the whereabouts of his daughter, Chief Swan turned back to me and released a sigh. "I'm not sure what to think. She seemed fine yesterday morning. She was fussing at me for not leaving the house. Did some laundry. Normal things... It wasn't until late afternoon that I noticed that she was acting a little unusual. She stared off into space during dinner. Barely spoke at all."

"Anything else?" I pressed.

"No. That's all really. She talked to me some more about what happened Saturday night before her mother called. She looked fine to me then."

"Maybe her mother said something to upset her?" I guessed.

"I doubt that. I heard most of Bella's end of the conversation and never heard anything out of the ordinary. Bells had to calm her mom down and convince her that she was unharmed. That's the worst that it ever got."

Running my hand through my hair, I wanted to kick myself for not trying harder to comfort her on the phone the day before. "I'll keep an eye out for her today," I offered.

"No doubt you will," he responded back. Tipping his head in the direction of the house, he continued. "Go on ahead. She's in the kitchen."

The inside of the house was mostly quiet as I pushed open the front door. Distantly, I could hear the sound of a cabinet door squeaking open. Closing the door, I then walked through the house still clutching the paper bag until I reached the kitchen. Sunlight was streaming in through the window above the sink, its beams hitting the already blindingly yellow cabinets to create a warm reflective glow upon the rest of the room.

Bella had her back turned as she tried to pry open a small cardboard package that sat on the counter top. I leaned against the kitchen door frame and shoved my empty hand into my pocket and waited for her to complete her task. I smiled when the sounds of her mumbled irritation with the overly glued box became discernable to my ears. With a small popping sound, the box opened and she removed a foil wrapped breakfast food. Stuffing the box back into a cabinet, she used her teeth to rip open the foil and then took a small bite of her quick and easy breakfast.

"I'm fairly confident that a blueberry Pop Tart doesn't count as a serving of fruit," I joked with a serious face.

With a small yelp of surprise, she jumped in place and spun around- dropping her Pop Tart to the floor. While her hand clasped at her chest, her large eyes were now open so widely that they were nearly bulging from their sockets. Gasping for breath, her mouth was slightly ajar as she stared back at me.

"I'm sorry," I quickly apologized, feeling ashamed at having surprised her. Pushing myself off the door frame, I slowly began walking over to her, watching her face the entire time. "I didn't mean to frighten you."

Her hands fell to her sides and she said nothing. She remained immobile as she watched me inch across her kitchen. Only her eyes moved.

Carefully, I held up the bag that I was carrying. "Esme made enough muffins to feed an army this morning and we thought that it would be a shame to just throw them away. I thought that you might like some." I stopped walking once I was only a couple of feet away and waited for her to speak.

Her mouth twitched as if she wanted to say something, yet nothing came out. Her eyes were locked with mine- barely blinking as she watched me.

I must have truly frightened her.

Slowly as to not startle her further, I dropped the bag on the kitchen table and approached her.

As if she were a frightened woodland creature, I cautiously reached out and took her left hand in my own. At first contact, she shivered slightly and her lips parted open to emit a soft gasp. Yet, never did she turn her watchful gaze away from my face.

"How are you?" I murmured softly. "Are you all right?"

It took a few moments before her head moved up and down. I could see a troubled look in her soulful eyes. She did not appear _all right_ to me.

But I did not want to push her too much while she was in this fragile state. I chose not to contradict her. Instead, I remained calm and non-confrontational. "Good," I remarked in a deep, soothing tone. "I'm glad."

My left hand, almost by its own volition, reached out and grazed up her right arm until it fell where her shoulder met her long, graceful neck. With slow, careful movements, my thumb massaged her collarbone. Seconds passed by as I felt her body relax itself from its former rigidity.

She roughly swallowed and her small, pink tongue tentatively wet her dry lips. Her eyes rapidly blinked and refocused themselves on me. It was as if she were reawakening from some paralyzing spell that had been cast upon her.

"And you?" she hoarsely asked just above a whisper. She paused to clear her throat. "Are you OK?"

I promised to be honest with her as much as possible. I hadn't been all right since Saturday night. "Not really," I admitted. "I think I've been away from you for too long."

Her chocolate brown eyes lost more of their uncertainty and appeared more curious. "What makes you say that?" she asked louder than before.

"Because I haven't slept well for two nights. I spent yesterday in a mild, depressive state. And, my only highlight was when I spoke to you on the phone. After that, I was useless."

The familiar look she would give me whenever I said something to annoy her crossed her face. "I don't believe you could _ever_ be considered useless," she scoffed while crinkling down her dark brows.

Wanly, I smiled. "You'd be surprised."

Shaking her chestnut head, she appeared to disagree but did not argue any further. "So you came by just to feed me?"

Huffing out a tiny laugh, I answered her. "No. Really I came by to see if you would like a ride to school today."

With this revelation, her furrowed brows softened. "You shouldn't go out of your way for me."

"But I'm not," I softly denied. My left hand rose from her shoulder and moved to gently cup her face. Fluttering her eyes, her breaths turned shallow.

Touching her like this, I realized that we had never been this close before without an audience being present. Other than that day of the car accident when I held her by her waist to move her away from danger, I had always tried to keep my distance.

Now, new details of her face became startlingly clear to me. The skin of her cheek was smooth like white satin. Her lashes were dark and naturally long- the perfect frame for her deep, warm eyes. And at this vantage, I could see a myriad of hues deep within them. Flecks of mahogany, honey, and gold all swirling together in a sea of perfect randomness.

So much overwhelming beauty shutdown my brain. I had wanted to assure her of my devotion, but she had unwittingly distracted me. Forcing myself to shut my eyes in order to regather my thoughts, I took a deep calming breath and released it.

"Don't you know?" I asked as I reopened my eyes. My thumb began to stroke down her face, tracing the line of her delicate cheekbone until I reached the corner of her naturally pink-tinged mouth. "I _want_ to do things for you." Though this was true, I knew that it did not adequately explain to her what I wanted her to know. "I would do anything," I added in a low voice.

At this, she leaned her cheek into my hand. "I'm-" she stuttered before cutting herself off. Briefly closing her eyes, she shook her head, sighed, and tried again. "I'm not used to this. I don't know what I'm doing."

"Neither do I," I confessed. I was simultaneously thrilled and terrified by everything that had been progressing between us in the past few days. My prior experience with the opposite sex always involved me avoiding single girls if I could help it.

"Really?" she asked with a look of disbelief.

"I haven't a clue," I lightly chuckled. "You bring it out of me."

I felt her tiny hands reach out and grasp the front of my shirt. Balling her fists in the fabric, she drew me closer. "You bring it out of me, too," she whispered up to me.

My laughter died instantly.

My eyes were no longer sure where they wanted to look- her eyes or her mouth? It was an impossible choice.

Exactly one week earlier, I was still fighting my feelings. I had insisted that she would only be a friend to me.

I had been such a fool.

"I don't think that I made a very good friend for you. I wanted to be near you far more often than a mere _friend_ should crave," I admitted.

"I don't think I was either," she agreed. Then, almost seeming unsure if she should elaborate, she added, "You've been more than a friend to me for a while now."

Flicking my eyes away from her mouth, I wanted to confirm if what I thought I heard her say was true. "Is that so?"

Slowly, almost shyly, she nodded her head in response and tried to look away.

Allowing my thumb to graze down her face until it reached under her chin, I gently angled her face upwards again. Her eyes locked with mine again.

"I think-" I murmured as I bent down and closed my eyes, "that we have a lot of catching up to do."

Her fisted hands in my shirt encouraged me to lower myself as she pulled me closer. "I agree completely," I heard her whisper just before I pressed my lips to hers.

Her lips were like ambrosia- I took one taste and found that I could never get enough.

Both of my hands cradled her face as I felt her take a quick intake of air. Her arms slowly wrapped themselves around my neck. My right hand dug into her dark mane of hair, releasing the sweet scent of her shampoo into the air. She hummed into my mouth and tightened her grip around my neck, drawing me further into her space. This new angle allowed us to deepen our kiss, our mouths moving together in a complicated, yet passionate dance.

Forced to come up for air, we broke apart and I allowed my forehead to lean against hers as we tried to catch our breaths.

"Are you sure you're real?" she roughly gasped a minute later.

I backed away just enough to glimpse her flushed cheeks and parted lips. Her eyes sparkled up into mine. She was stunningly beautiful.

"I was going to ask you the very same thing," I grinned.

She returned a small smile. "Liar," she muttered in jest.

"Never," I retorted as I pushed a lock of hair away from her face.

She snapped her head to the left and glanced at the clock across the room. At this angle, the area where her jaw met her neck was no longer hidden under her glorious mane of hair. For just mere seconds, I could see that the events from Saturday night had left more than just psychological scars.

"Bella?" I half choked. She was facing me once more, but her eyes were now avoiding looking at me directly.

Without another word, I gently turned her head so I could examine the mark on her jawline. It was a swirl of blue and mottled violet the size of a small coin.

The monster had bruised her. My own jaw clenched together at the sight.

With a light touch, I stroked the area where he had hurt her, trying to find any evidence of further injury. I found none.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I moaned, fighting to maintain control of my emotions.

Her head haltingly turned back to look me in the eye. "It's just a tiny bruise," she retorted using a tiny voice. "I get them all the time."

The only solace I could find was the feel of her body close to mine. I pulled her into my arms and laid my head atop of her hair. Taking a few moments to calm myself, I allowed our close proximity to be my grounding point.

"Does it hurt?" I eventually whispered.

"No. I didn't notice it until I was brushing my teeth last night. It's nothing."

I shook my head, not believing how she could act as if being injured by a wanted criminal was a normal occurrence. "Don't blow this off," I pled.

"I'm not. I'm telling you the truth."

"Bella," I sighed into her hair. She always made light of everything that adversely affected her.

"I need to ask something from you," I heard her say soon afterwards.

"Anything."

"Please don't mention what happened Saturday night to anyone," she nervously muttered.

I pulled back to allow her to see my sincerity. "I would never do that to you," I swore.

"I know. I just wanted to make sure," she gently smiled, appearing to accept my promise. A worry seemed to pass through her thoughts and she began nibbling on her bottom lip. It took her several more moments to gather the courage to voice her concerns to me.

"What about your brothers and sisters? Do they know?" she hesitantly asked.

"Well, yes, they do know. But I promise that they would never tell anyone. You can trust them. Besides, they won't be at school for a couple of days anyway. They're out of town visiting family friends."

She looked back at me confusedly. "Why didn't you go with them?"

"Do you really think I would miss out on seeing you just so I could avoid going to school?" I scoffed with a crooked grin.

"That's what most normal people would do."

"Well there's the problem. I'm anything but _normal_."

"I know," she grinned. Taking a peek at the clock again, she turned back and released a resigned breath. "We're going to be late for school if we don't hurry."

"I suppose you're right," I sadly concurred.

Since she had not yet eaten breakfast, she grabbed the bag of muffins Esme had made and a bottle of water from the refrigerator. In a rush, we sped to the car and hopped in.

Ignoring the speed limit signs, I raced down the road. Bella quickly devoured a muffin and offered no protests against my blatant law breaking. I suppose she favored my excessive speed over the possibility of receiving a detention for tardiness. Thankfully her father and his police brethren were no where around.

We reached the parking lot with a few minutes to spare. Once parked, I asked for her to wait in her seat until I opened the door for her- she complied but still shook her head in disbelief at my attentiveness.

"Ready?" I asked her after I shut her door.

Chewing on her lip, she haltingly took two steps forward, pivoting herself by my side. Clutching her books to her chest with one hand, she reached out and plucked my hand up into her grasp. Giving my hand a small squeeze and rewarding me with a warm smile, she answered my question.

"I am now."

 **00000000000000000000**

 **A/N- Did you know that French kissing was not common in the United States until soldiers returning home from fighting in WWI brought the practice back with them from Europe?**

 **So, pre-time travel Edward probably wouldn't know much about it. However, since he lives with Emmett and Rose, I'm sure he's seen it demonstrated enough to know the gist of it. ;-p In case you were wondering...**

 **Next Chapter \- Time to let one of those cats out of the bag... This should be interesting.**

 **And I promise the next chapter will be less of a Debbie Downer than this one.**

 **Thanks for reading! :-)**


	33. Do You Want To Know A Secret?

**Chapter 33- Do You Want To Know A Secret?**

 _ **Listen**_  
 _ **Do you want to know a secret?**_  
 _ **Do you promise not to tell?**_

 _ **Closer**_  
 _ **Let me whisper in your ear**_  
 _ **Say the words you long to hear**_  
 _ **I'm in love with you**_

 _ **Do You Want To Know A Secret?- The Beatles**_

 **March 12, 2005**

 **00000000000000000000**

"May I ask you a personal question?" Bella inquired with a straight face. I nodded my head. "Is it against your religious beliefs to obey the speed limit signs?"

"No," I cheekily answered. "But I do disagree with them on moral grounds. No one should be expected to drive only 55 miles per hour on a perfectly straight highway. It's outrageous."

She cocked her head to the side as if she were examining me. "Hmm. Is that the excuse you plan on giving the traffic court judge one day?" she teased with arched brow.

With a half-grin, I shook my head. "I doubt it. If I ever _do_ get stopped for speeding, Alice would probably come and talk the police officer into letting me off with just a warning." Alice could probably convince the officer that he should be apologizing for stopping _me_ in the first place. She was quite skilled in the art of persuasion.

It was early Saturday morning and we were well on our way to Seattle. The day looked to be a glorious one, the brightly shining sun had evaporated any remaining clouds in the sky. Bella was ecstatic when she stepped out of her house and felt warm breezes instead of the normal chilly mists we had been subjected to for the past few months.

Since the attack in Port Angeles, I had, at first, been reluctant to take her to a metropolis like Seattle. Seattle was vastly more crime infested than Port Angeles. I wasn't sure if either of our frazzled nerves could handle the pressure of being in such a large place so soon.

But, Bella insisted that she had to go. And, in a surprise move, Chief Swan, agreed.

"My protective instinct is telling me to keep her at home and lock her in an ivory tower," he confided to me a few days prior. "But, my rational side says that being too overprotective will cause her more harm than good. I want her to move past that...incident in Port Angeles. I want her to live normally."

I couldn't argue with that logic.

"But," he continued, "the only thing I ask is that you give me your phone number. And call me if _anything_ goes wrong. Flat tires. A change in weather. _Anything_."

"Of course, Chief Swan," I swore as I wrote down my cell number.

Handing him the scrap of paper, his thick brown mustache twitched as he looked down at my name and number. His eyes darted up to meet mine. "Thank you," he muttered. Then, regarding me quietly for a time before he chose to speak again, he offhandedly added a final request. "And, I guess while you're at it, you might as well go ahead and start calling me Charlie."

Slowly, a smile spread across my face. "OK, Charlie," I replied, testing the way it sounded. I found that I liked it.

But Charlie was a man of few words when it came to emotions and serious discussions. He deftly turned the subject back to more comfortable ground- namely the upcoming baseball season and what it might mean to the Mariners.

School, meanwhile, had been interesting. Bella and I were no longer coyly avoiding speculation concerning our burgeoning relationship. Instead, we revelled in it. Whenever possible, I would escort her to class- the few spare minutes in between classes had to sustain us until we could met up at lunch.

The first day that we showed up together walking hand-in-hand, the reactions varied from subtle delight (Angela), to unrestrained curiosity (Jessica), to unmitigated jealousy (Mike, and possibly, Lauren, as well). Mike doggedly refused to sit with us in the cafeteria that day- instead he chose to keep company with a few members of the school's football team.

The next morning when Bella and I arrived at school, we immediately noticed a new buzz in the air. No one gaped at us when she stepped out of the silver Volvo. No one seemed to care that we were holding hands. The devoted members of the gossip brigade were busily chattering over other matters that were apparently newer and more interesting.

I was bewildered by the change until a few minutes before noon. As I had done for the past four school days, I took up station outside of Bella's Spanish class, waiting for her. Just before Ms. Goff dismissed the class, Mike tromped up and, with crossed arms, silently stood a few feet away from me as he stared at the door. The moment the door opened, his scowl turned into a grin when he caught sight of Bella and Jessica.

"Hey there!" he called out as he uncrossed his arms.

Jessica's face lit up when she noticed him. "Ohmygosh!" she cooed. "I was _literally_ just telling Bella how I couldn't wait to see you!"

"Me too. I want to show you off," he replied as he kept his eyes trained soley upon Jessica. She in turn tilted her head to the side and _awwed_ at what she considered to be his show of devotion. He then possessively slung an arm around her shoulders before they strolled off towards the cafeteria, seemingly forgetting everything and everyone around them.

A few seconds later, he covertly peeked over his shoulder- looking in our direction. By this time Bella and I were once again joined by our hands. In that brief second, I watched his formally jubilant grin vanish as he spitefully glared at me.

"Well, that's a surprise," Bella commented in shock. "I thought she was exaggerating when she said they were together now."

I huffed out a laugh. Mike's pathetic and reprehensible strategy was definitely not a surprise to me. "It is- but then again, it isn't."

"What do you mean?" she curiously asked.

I shook my head as I tried to find a way to explain what he was doing without sounding as if I hated him- which, of course, I did anyway. "I _do_ believe he is attempting to make a certain _someone_ jealous," I hinted with a wink.

She appeared lost for a few seconds before realization struck. " _No_ ," she uttered in shock.

"Yes," I replied back.

"But that's ridiculous!"

"And that's Mike for you," I dryly retorted.

She mused quietly as we slowly began walking towards the cafeteria, our arms swinging as we enjoyed the last day of sunlight before the clouds returned.

"Do you think I should tell her?" she guiltily questioned.

"I'm not sure if that would be a good idea. She may take it the wrong way. She may think that _you_ are the jealous one." Jessica was not a completely sensible girl when it came to the petty high school dramas we had to suffer through- especially if Bella were to tell her that Mike was using her.

"I guess you're right," she reluctantly conceded.

Squeezing her hand to show her that I understood her anxiety, I added, "I'm sure that she will discover his many faults soon enough."

My nights were spent in deep contemplation. During my spare time, I was busily planning a proper way to reveal my secret to Bella. A couple of times, I had been tempted to just come out and say it, but my dread of losing her always stopped me before I could do so.

Eventually, I came to the conclusion that my best bet was to wait until a time came when we would both be free from outside interference. I would choose a place and date when I could devote all my time and concentration on her. I had briefly thought to tell her during our trip, but I quickly discounted that plan. If the information disturbed her in some way, I doubted she would appreciate being sealed in my car for hours before she could be free of my presence.

So, for now, I waited and bided my time. I hoped that when the appropriate time _did_ arrive, that I would know and use it wisely.

We arrived in Seattle a couple of hours before noon. The sun was now shining high in the sky, casting it's warming rays of light onto the famously cloudy city. The mirrored skyscrapers reflected its rays, creating the illusion that the entire city was glowing in an unearthly light.

"Where to first, milady?" I teasingly asked.

"A bookstore," she smilingly ordered.

"I'm still in the dark why you feel the need to buy books when you have the entire Cullen library at your disposal," I mused aloud.

"For one thing, I want some cookbooks. And your _Cullen_ library is limited in that area. I only saw a few- all of them measured out ingredients the old-fashioned way- by pinches, handfuls, and teacups. I'm not confident enough in my cooking to risk using a cookbook like that."

"And your other reason would be?" I inquired.

"Maybe I want to start a library of my own," she slyly smiled. "The Swan Library has a nice ring to it, don't you think?"

"It does indeed," I agreed.

We entered the largest bookstore that we could find- an independent one that sold mostly secondhand books. At the sight of thousands of books, Bella's eyes gleamed as she grabbed my hand and dragged me to the nonfiction and then the fiction sections.

Using me as a shopping basket, she dumped a stack of various book titles into my arms. I didn't mind. Seeing her unbridled excitement whenever she came across a new discovery was enthralling to witness. Once she had made her decisions final, she asked if there were any books that I would want to purchase before we left.

"No thank you," I answered as I balanced the books. "If I'm ever in need of a good book to read I'll just borrow one from the Swan Library."

With a small giggle, she cocked up a brow. "Really? You would willingly read _Anna Karenina_?"

"Well, if that's all that you would let me borrow, then maybe I should retract my earlier statement," I sourly replied. _Anna Karenina_ was far too depressing of a novel to read more than once...

"You've made me curious now," she pondered aloud as she watched me. "What kind of books _do_ you like? You've never told me."

"Oh," I mused. "I like a variety- it really depends on how well written they are. I've enjoyed biographies, mysteries, adventures. I've even liked your Jane Austen at times. And, of course, science fiction as long as it is not too far fetched."

With a thoughtful expression, she led me to the back of the store. "Hmm," she hummed as she perused the shelves in the sci/fi section. Her finger brushed against the spines of the books as she went by. She stopped when she landed on one particular title and shyly peeked up at me. "Do you like Jules Verne?"

"Yes, but I've read all of his books years ago."

With a slight nod, she continued her search. A short time passed before her finger paused again. "How about Conan Doyle?"

Shrugging my shoulders as I balanced the stack of book in my arms, I thought back on my knowledge of the man. "He's fine, I suppose, but isn't he mostly known for his Sherlock Holmes novels?"

Chewing on her lip, she inched her way down the aisle for a minute before she abruptly stopped. She turned and looked up at me expectantly. "How about Michael Crichton?"

I shook my head. "I've never read any of his books." I had never heard of the man before.

For the span of several seconds, she said nothing. Releasing her bottom lip, the corners of her mouth lifted. "Then I think I'll take two of his then," she decided as she pulled down the books.

After she paid for the books that she picked out, we drove to my favorite place in the city- Woody's Music Shop. In the months since I first landed in this time, the music shop had become my most frequently visited store. Usually, I would make the trip from Forks at least twice a month and load up the car with everything that had recently arrived at the place. However, I had not visited the store in over a month. Bella had occupied both my time and thoughts to such an extent that I could never manage to find a spare moment to go.

After I found a parking spot nearby, I dug my list from the glovebox and we entered the store. It was the same as always- old music records attached like art on the walls, concert posters decorated the room, and row after row of shelved CDs crowded the the small establishment.

Behind the counter, the familiar salesman's face lit up when he caught sight of me. I had been gone for so long, he probably thought I had died. After all, I _had_ become his most dedicated and profitable customer.

"Edward!" John cried out, revealing his metallic vampire fangs when he smiled. "Long time, no see."

John looked the same, too- except for his hair. In the past, his unnaturally black hair was shaved to the scalp on half of his head, the other half was long- down past his shoulders. But, now that half was missing as well. Only a thin strip down the middle of his head remained. And it was now pointed upwards in a Mohawk and tinted a deep red at the ends. You could say what you wanted about the man, but he certainly wasn't afraid of pushing the limits of what was considered "normal".

"Yes, it has been a while, hasn't it?" I smiled. I swiftly glanced at Bella, noticing that she was intently listening to our conversation. "I've been rather busy lately, John. I couldn't get down until today."

His pierced eyebrow rose in apparent amusement as he looked between Bella and me- most likely correctly guessing why I had been preoccupied. "Well, don't sweat it. I kept something behind the counter that I had a feeling you would be interested in," he revealed as he pulled out something from a locked drawer.

Eagerly, I plucked the CD out of his hand. It was one of the items on my list- the limited edition album, Al Green's _Everything's OK_. "Your instinct, as always, is right on target," I grinned, ecstatic that I hadn't missed out on one of my favorite R & B artists' new album. "Anything else new of any interest?"

John ducked behind the counter and pulled out a written inventory of the store's recently received albums. Together we added a few more items to my list while Bella stood by curiously watching me.

My list now complete, she followed me as I began to meticulously scour the store. In a matter of minutes, my arms were loaded down with a large stack of discs. John soon appeared carrying a medium sized cardboard box, which I gratefully accepted. Dropping the CDs into the box, I then moved up and down the aisles while pushing the box along with my leg.

A couple of minutes later, I lifted my head up from my list to check on Bella. She was currently shuffling alongside me with a strange look in her eyes.

I dropped the paper to my side. "What's wrong?" I concernedly asked.

Her forehead was pinched and she looked between the box and me, seeming unsure how to answer the question. "It's nothing really. I'm just... Are you really going to buy _all of that_?"

I looked down at the pile of discs in the box. It was only around 50 CDs. Since Bella was with me, I was attempting to keep it down to a conservative number.

"Yes," I truthfully answered.

She peered back into the box, her brow rising. "And you are going to listen to _all_ of them?"

"Yes. At least once. And if they are any good, multiple times."

Looking back up at me, a small smile on her face quickly became large and brilliant.

Her sudden change in emotions made me wary. "What now?" I cautiously asked.

"Nothing," she charmingly replied. "You never stop surprising me."

Her enigmatic answer did nothing to soothe my nerves. "And do I want to know what you mean by that exactly?"

Coyly smiling now, she nibbled upon her bottom lip as she planned her response. Her arms were behind her back. With a small laugh, she answered me. "Stop worrying. Maybe I like that aspect about you."

Soon afterwards, we found ourselves at a crowded outdoor café. We were both famished, having not eaten since early morning. She chose a table that stood far away from the shadows of the building- not willing to give up the precious sunlight. Our table sat beside a small barrier made from potted plants, giving a natural ambiance in the middle of the city. The variety of colors and shapes of the flowers reminded me of the meadow, which I had not visited in several weeks. I felt certain that the place was covered with them by now.

As we quietly ate our food, my eyes could not leave the sight of her. The sun's light created a breathtaking effect upon both her hair and skin- giving her features a luminous glow.

During the lull in conversation, my mind wandered. Soon, my thoughts became absorbed with telling her the truth about myself right then and there. Looking so radiant, more angel than mortal, I had the impression that she would forgive anything I confessed

She soon discovered for herself that I had been preoccupied watching her since most of my food lay untouched upon my plate. Her eyes flicked to mine, appearing both curious and concerned.

"Why aren't you eating?" she questioned.

"I'm trying," I boldly explained. "But it's your fault really. How can you possibly expect me to eat when you're sitting there looking so lovely today? You are far too distracting."

"Oh? Am I? Since I'm distracting you, maybe I should go sit somewhere else so you can eat. Maybe that guy over there wouldn't mind if I sat at his table for a little while," she lightheartedly taunted as she tipped her head towards a young man sitting nearby.

I was well aware that she was teasing, yet a surge of irrational jealousy flooded into my veins. Swiping her hand into my grasp, I rubbed her knuckles with my thumb as I regarded her mischievous grin. She was enjoying my reaction. "You are a cruel, cruel woman, Miss Swan."

Instead of comforting my bruised ego, she merely giggled with twinkling eyes.

Feeding off of her apparent amusement, I gently lifted her dainty hand until I my lips ghosted across her knuckles- watching her all the while. The gleeful smile on her face abruptly disappeared. Now with flushed cheeks and dazed eyes, she appeared unable to speak.

I had planned on teasing her back. However, out of the corner of my eye, I caught sight of the wall of daffodils and other flowering plants that blocked the restaurant from the sidewalk. Their elegance and beauty reminding me once again of the flowers at the meadow.

My eyes darted back to Bella's an instant later. My mind was suddenly made up.

"Bella," I began in a low voice. I lifted my lips away from her hand, but did not let go. "There is something I very much want to tell you. It's something that I have kept secret from everyone except for my family. But, I think you should know, too." Her dark, chocolate eyes blinked back at me, eagerly watching as I spoke. "I have been unsure of how I should tell you, but I think I now know what I need to do." I paused, licking my lips as I prepared to ask her an important question. "Do you trust me?"

With her eyes unwaveringly staring back at me, she slowly bobbed her head up and down. "Yes," she quietly answered.

Her simple response comforted me immensely. "You don't know how wonderful it is to hear you say that," I wanly smiled. Taking a breath, I continued. "There's a very special place that I know of. No one else knows about it. I want to take you there tomorrow if it's all right with you."

Seeming to sense my anxiety, she tightened her grip on my hand. "That sounds nice."

 **00000000000000000000**

That night, after dropping Bella off at her house, I arrived home to prepare for the next day. Since most of the family's camping gear was kept in the garage, I began sorting through various supplies, choosing which was needed and which was probably unnecessary.

Alice strode up soon and perched herself on a nearby bench to watch my preparations.

"I was wondering how long it was going to take you to show her the meadow," she casually remarked as she swung her legs.

I rolled my eyes as I unzipped my backpack and stuffed a few items inside of a compartment. "Yes, well, you could have said something since you've obviously been in possession of the knowledge for quite a while."

"Yeah, I could have," she confirmed. "But, then you might have missed out on so much. Besides, you need to discover things on your own sometimes. You'll never learn anything if I tell you what you should do."

"I suppose you're right," I sighed.

She shrugged her shoulder, not doubting my statement in the slightest. "And are you really going to tell her?" she curiously asked.

"Yes," I huffed out as I dug through a large box, searching for a water purifier.

Nodding her dark head, she seemed to approve. "Well, keep in mind that it will be cloudy for most of tomorrow with rain coming in around twilight. Though, I don't see the rain hitting so far north, so you should be OK."

My backpack was nearly complete. All of the needed supplies were safely inside.

"Thank you," I breathed out.

"You're welcome," she breezily replied. Taking a glimpse at the backpack, she asked, "Are you finished packing already?"

I shook my head, thinking of all of the items that I had yet to put inside the backpack "No. There are some things up in my room that I need to take as well."

Alice froze in her movements, concentrating on the vision that entered her sight. Moments later, her brows rose up nearly to her hairline. "Really?" she incredulously asked. "You're going to show her all of those?"

Slinging the pack across my back, I dipped my head for a moment. "If they don't convince her that I'm telling her the truth, then nothing will," I remarked before I headed upstairs to complete my task.

 **00000000000000000000**

The next morning was nothing like the day before. The sun had disappeared behind a curtain of dull gray clouds. The air, at least, remained warm- the chill of winter was no where around. Charlie had already left for the day- fishing at some secret spot, according to Bella.

As I had advised her the day before, she was dressed comfortably in a flannel shirt, jeans, and boots. Her rain jacket was wrapped around her arm as she ducked inside the Volvo.

"So," she began as she settled herself in the passenger seat. "Are you going to tell me where we're going now, or is it still too hush hush?" she joked.

Driving away, I smiled at her question. "I'll tell you now. There's a spot out near the national park that I go to sometimes. It's quiet and secluded. I want you to see it."

Her brows furrowed and her lips frowned slightly. "The national park?" she hesitantly repeated. "Does that mean we'll need to hike through the woods?" Her eyes became wide with fear.

Immediately, I came to the conclusion that she was thinking of my famous first experience with the area- when I arrived here from 1918 and wandered, lost and disoriented, until I collapsed from exhaustion. Mike had been quite proficient in painting a poor picture of myself concerning that incident to the entire school.

"Please don't worry," I soothingly replied. "I would never let anything bad happen to you." I drove on silently for a minute or so, allowing my mind to settle down from past unpleasant memories. "Despite what others in Forks may say, I know my way around the wilderness more than I let on. I will not get us lost." I swung on head to watch her reaction, hoping that she would see that I was being honest with her. "I swear to you."

Instead of meeting a frightened expression on her delicate face, I only saw confusion. Her head vigorously shook back and forth. "You don't understand. I'm not afraid of getting lost or anything, Edward," she reluctantly explained. She heavily sighed and confessed something that I should have suspected all along. "I'm worried about falling every five seconds."

I ran my fingers through my hair and let out a relieved breath. "You should know that I would never let you fall. I'll hold on to you."

She huffed out a laugh. "Then be prepared to do it for the entire hike. You know my track record when it comes to walking in the great outdoors."

"Hold you for the entire time?" I teasingly scoffed. "And you say it as if that were a _bad thing_."

I parked at the closest trail head and grabbed the backpack and attached our rain jackets to it. Slinging the pack on my back, I motioned for Bella to follow me into the dark forest. She immediately halted her footsteps when she saw that we were not taking the trail.

Guessing her concern, I said, "The place I want to show you is off the trail. We need to go this way."

She appeared to stoically accept this as she resumed walking. Moments after we entered the forest, she began stumbling around like a newborn giraffe- all wobbly, shaky legs and no balance. It seemed that my promise to never let her fall would be coming to fruition sooner than I had anticipated. I took my duty seriously, wrapping my arm around her waist to keep her from falling.

Since she could not walk any faster, the hike took longer than normal. After dodging countless tree stumps and fallen logs, it was nearly midday before the familiar landmarks of the nearby meadow became visible to me.

Though it was cloudy, the brightness of the open meadow was still plainly visible if you knew where to look. I pointed in its direction. "There it is," I solemnly whispered down to her.

Her interest appeared to increase the closer we approached. The dreary forest that we had just hiked through always seemed to amplify the beauty of the meadow. She broke away from my grasp and entered the meadow through a opening in the forest's undergrowth.

Spring had taken hold of the meadow. A profusion of wildflowers of nearly every shade carpeted the grassy floor. Bella slowly stepped away from the black shadows of the trees and marvelled at the beauty of the place.

Stooping down, she plucked an indigo blue wildflower and lifted it up to her nose- twirling it as she did so. Her light laughter echoed off the surrounding trees, creating a lively and warm atmosphere.

Spinning around, she found that I had become frozen at the entrance- stuck where the meadow met the sprawling wilderness. Softly smiling, she reached her hand out, beckoning for me to come to her.

I was terrified of what I would soon be doing. Once my foot hit the grass, I knew that I could not back out.

With slow but steady movements, I strode towards her and grabbed her hand, pulling her close to me. I buried my face into her sweet smelling locks, inhaling the comforting scent and memorizing it in case she turned me away later that day.

After a few minutes, I pulled back and gently led her across the meadow to the place I had landed back all those months ago. Silently, I yanked out a blanket from the bag and unfurled it upon the ground. Bella dropped on top of it, watching as I unpacked the food I had brought.

I had brought a simple lunch- sandwiches, a couple of apples, and water. We lapsed into silence as we ate. The wildlife of the area made up for our lack of noise. We could easily hear the chirping of a nest full of young hatchlings hiding somewhere nearby.

Once we had both finished eating and I knew that I could delay it no longer, I took a few deep breaths and gathered my courage.

"Bella?" I called out, trying to grab her attention. She swiftly swung her head away from the pleasant landscape and focused her deep eyes upon me. I cleared my throat and ran my hands through my hair. "As you know, I brought you here today for more than just sightseeing. There's something that I need to tell you- about me- that may be hard for you to understand. But, I think that you should know all the same."

With an encouraging nod of her head, she shyly though nervously smiled. "OK."

Forced to take another calming breath, I tried to begin my story. "I'm not like most people, Bella. I'm...different." I barked out an unbelieving laugh. "Dear god. That makes me sound conceited, doesn't it?" I roughly sighed. I allowed a few moments to pass as I regathered my thoughts. "Let me try this again... Bella, I'm not quite what I've made myself out to be. People today like to call me old-fashioned. Like Emmett tells me nearly everyday."

She genuinely smiled, giving me a boost of confidence to continue. "And I am. I might wear what is considered the latest in fashion, like these ridiculously uncomfortable pair of jeans Alice badgered me to put on this morning. But this isn't what I was accustomed to wearing prior to last summer. Before then, I wore tweed suits. And driving caps." I stopped, suddenly realizing that I was probably sounding incoherent to Bella's ears. With a sorrowful gaze, I looked into her eyes. "I'm not making much sense, am I?"

Reassuringly, she reached out and patted my hand, allowing her palm to linger there. "It's alright. Go on."

"I suppose I should try to explain this another way..." I breathed out. "Can you recall the day when I told you that I didn't belong here?"

She took a few seconds to think. "Yes. It was the day that you brought me to your house to borrow those books."

"That's right. And you told me that maybe I was meant to come here. That it was destiny."

Her breathing seemed to slow as she barely nodded her head.

"Well, you were right," I admitted with a small smile. "Everything started coming together for me after you told me that." Wetting my suddenly dry lips, I forced myself to say what I needed to say. "Bella. I'm not really from here... I was...brought to this place- against my will. I spent months trying to get back home, but I couldn't-" I abruptly cut myself off, realizing that I was making it sound as if I had been kidnapped. I knew that I needed to explain myself more clearly.

Leaning forward, I zoned in on her eyes and continued. "My driver's license might say I was born in 1987, but I wasn't. I'm not from this time... I'm from-"

I couldn't say anymore. Bella was nervously biting down on her bottom lip. Her hand that had rested upon my own was now shaking. It was exactly has I had feared. She was afraid. She believed that I was insane.

Loathing myself, I withdrew my hand away and anxiously rubbed my face. Why couldn't I have come here in a more natural way? Why was I born way back then if I was destined to leave it?

Vaguely, I felt her move. I couldn't bear to look. To see her walk away would be torture.

But, she did the unexpected.

Grabbing my wrists, she pulled my hand away from my face. She was resting on her knees as she examined my face. With a determined look in her eyes, she would not allow me to look away. "It will be OK, Edward," she softly murmured. With deliberate care, her fingers rose until they met the hair just behind my ear. With slow, gentle strokes, she ran her hand through my hair.

"I believe you," I heard her say, barely more than a whisper.

My lungs gasped for air, suddenly desperate to live now that I heard those words. I never anticipated that she would believe me so easily. I closed my eyes, relishing in her gentle touches as I tried to calm myself.

A short time passed with neither of us saying a word. I took comfort that she knew the basics of my story. Now, she needed to hear it _all_.

Continuing to caress my hair, I heard her take a quick intake of breath before she spoke again.

"I-I already know."

My eyes snapped open.

"What?" I gasped, looking at her face.

She stared back with nothing but complete confidence. "I already know," she calmly repeated.

Stubbornly, I shook my head. It made no sense. "That's impossible. You couldn't possibly-"

"You were born around 1901," she declared in a steady voice.

Instantly, my breathing stopped. Without taking her eyes away from me, she continued. "Your father was born in Iowa in about 1872 and your mother was born around 1878. Your cook's name was Martha Fairman and she was born in Massachusetts sometime in 1858."

When I didn't respond to her statement, her brows rose up and she tried to coax a response out of me. "Right?"

My throat had become dry. I swallowed but it did not help.

She knew. Somehow, _she knew_.

"Bella," I croaked, barely able to form words.

"I'm right, aren't I?" she asked, beginning to sound impatient.

I took a deep breath and tried to speak. "I don't understand. How do you know...?" I couldn't finish my thought.

"Did you know that when I googled my name, I came up with a few hits," she interrupted when she saw how much difficulty I was having with speaking. "There were mentions of me being in the Phoenix honor society through the years. When I typed in Charlie's name, I got more hits. I found his address. He's listed as being the police chief in the city of Forks website. I found out that he was a pallbearer at a funeral last year. He was interviewed a few times by the paper for investigating car accidents and other stuff. There was even a website that said if I paid I could see his criminal record." She lightly laughed at that.

"When I googled your name," she continued, "it came up with a couple of articles since you moved to Forks. Both honor roll listings. But, I could not find one word that could have been you before last November. I thought that it should be easy since I knew that you were from Chicago. I was wrong, of course. So, I tried your father's name. You told me on two different occasions that he had been a lawyer. It should have been simple to find him. Most attorney firms have a website. I should have seen him listed somewhere. But I didn't. In fact, there were no Edward Masens listed in the greater Chicago area that matched his description. And I tried your mother's name, too. I couldn't find anything.

"I always knew that you weren't like the other boys at school. I've never met anyone like you. You're smart. Quick witted. Unfailingly kind to everyone- even when you hate them." Her head swiveled as she studied me. Her eyes moved while she spoke, taking in all my characteristics and flaws. "I noticed right away that you don't talk like most boys. Your choice of words and phrasing- it's not often that you hear a teenage boy say _mesmerizing_ without there being a vocabulary quiz involved somehow. Then there is the way that you behave. You want to open doors for me, kiss my hand when we say goodnight. Pay for everything. At first I just shrugged that off as being the way you were brought up." Her rose hued lips puckered out as she contemplated that statement.

"Then last Saturday night when I was attacked by that...guy," she continued, "you showed up out of nowhere and I was so relieved to see you. I had thought that I would never see you again. That alone almost killed me. As soon as I saw your face, I knew that everything would be all right. _We_ would be all right.

"But then you had to fight the guy... I was terrified that you would hurt yourself. I was about to tell you to stop- that we could just leave and call the police. But you did something that made me speechless." She took a short time to close her eyes, letting the sounds of the singing birds of the forest to fill the silent void.

Nervously twiddling her fingers, she shyly looked back at me.

"Do you remember all those old pictures we saw at that museum that day? Well, I guess that made a bigger impression on me than I realized because when you were preparing to fight that guy, you did something strange. The position you were in- it's not something that most boxers do anymore."

Bella paused to grasp my hand, lightly squeezing it before she continued. "One time, Charlie and I watched a documentary about John L. Sullivan, that boxer from the late nineteenth century. Boxers like him used that stance. And when I saw you that night, in the half light, you reminded me of those pictures of him from that film. It stunned me. I couldn't understand why I would connect that to you.

"I spent the rest of that night thinking over everything I knew about you. And I realized on the drive home that you never told me very much about your family. I knew the basics, of course... That your family had all died. That your grandfather's name was _Obadiah_." She crinkled her nose, appearing somehow dissatisfied. "Looking back, _that_ should have been a clue right there," she lightly joked.

"So," she continued, "I began asking you all those questions that night. And you answered them easily. I knew that you were telling me the truth. I could tell."

Tucking a lock of hair behind her ear, she added, "Have you ever heard of genealogy?"

I numbly nodded my head.

This appeared to please her since she gave a soft smile in return. "My mom got into it for a little while a couple of years ago," she recalled. "I helped her sometimes. I think she was able to trace her ancestors back to the early 1820s before she gave up. She even found a few very distant relatives. You know.. Third cousins twice removed, or something like that. So... I thought that maybe one of those genealogy sites could help me. I couldn't remember any of their names, so I had to call her and ask."

A thought hit me from nowhere- Bella had been waiting for her mother to call last Sunday when I spoke with her over the phone.

"I told her that I had a friend that needed to do a family history project. She gave me the names of a few different websites to try..." The grip on my hand tightened as she watched me. "I began searching as soon as I got off the phone with her. All I did was type in your name and Chicago as being your place of residence, Edward. It was one of the first hits. The 1910 United States census.

"When I first saw it, I thought that maybe it was going to be one of your ancestors- a great grandfather or something like that. But as soon as I saw it with my own eyes, I knew it had to be you. It listed 'Edward Masen Sr.' as an attorney at law. It showed you, your mother, and Martha all living together."

She lapsed into silence once again, but she tightly held my hand, not letting go at all.

I cleared my throat and shook my head at the unexpected turn of events. She pulled her head up and looked me in the eyes, waiting for me to finally speak.

"Are you telling me that you've known since last Sunday afternoon?" I asked in a surprisingly normal tone.

"Yes," she instantly answered.

My free hand rose to pinch the bridge of my nose and I let out a long breath of air. "I don't believe this. Why didn't you say something?"

"What if I was wrong, Edward?" she shot back, her eyes flashing in annoyance. "What if what I found was just one gigantic coincidence? There could have been a rational explanation for _everything_. I didn't want you to think I was crazy or anything."

I looked back at her incredulously, letting her statement absorb into my mind.

"You were afraid of sounding insane?" I monotoned.

She simply nodded her head in confirmation.

Throwing my head back and looking into the cloudy sky, I made a noise somewhere between a tsk of disbelief and laughter. " _You_ were afraid of sounding insane?" I repeated, my voice rising.

Nervously, she nodded her head again.

Seeing her so nervous, and knowing that I was the cause, woke me up. I tried to smile a little to show her that I was not angry.

"Bella," I softly beseeched. "Do you have any idea how terrified I was today? How I believed that the moment I told you that I wasn't from this century, that you would assume that I was mentally unstable and refuse to listen to me? And here I find that you knew all week!"

Cupping her cheek in my palm, I reveled in her company and warmth. She did not pull away as I had dreaded. Instead, she leaned in further, seeming to enjoy the contact as much as I.

She knew. And she did not care.

"Do you realize how amazing you are?" I whispered to her.

Looking back at me doubtfully, she gently shook her dark head. "I think you have that backwards. It's _you_ who are the amazing one."

With a crooked smile, I deftly grabbed her by the waist and pulled her onto my lap before she could realize what I was doing. The sudden motion threw her out of balance for a few seconds before she settled into a comfortable position. She faced outwards, leaning her back into my chest.

"I have a lot to tell you," I murmured into her ear.

"And I want to hear it all," she answered.

So I began my story, starting at the very beginning. My birth, my family, my home, my old school. Everything in my past without leaving out the details.

With my free hand, I pulled my backpack over and pulled out a stack of photographs. The top one was the last family photo we took, approximately three months before I left and they passed away.

I handed the stack to her and left her to go through them at her own pace. She froze when she first caught sight of my mother and father.

"She was so beautiful," Bella muttered in awe as she gazed at the picture of my mother.

"She was," I agreed.

She lightly chuckled when she saw a frustrated Martha being forced to cease rolling dough in order to take an impromptu photo in the kitchen. I sat on a nearby chair, barely ten years old, wearing knickerbockers and stuffing my face with the sliced apples that were meant for the pie she was planning to bake.

After she had looked through them all, she handed them back. "How did you come here?" she asked simply.

"My father took sick first," I revealed sadly. "The Spanish Influenza was just beginning to rage through the city. I drove him to the hospital in the middle of the night. The place was a living nightmare, Bella. Doctors and nurses were scrambling around. The sick and the dying were slung into every spare bed in the facility."

I halted my story as I relived that night and the next day- which turned out to be my last day in 1918. "Father grew worse by the hour. It was a terrible sight to see. The man that I had only seen as stable and strong minded had suddenly become bedridden. He was so weak, he could barely move... He silently suffered... The next night, my mother insisted that I needed to go home to rest. I had been up on my feet for nearly the entire time we had been there. I told her no, but she said that I needed to rest so I could help them the next day. So... I said goodbye to them and began to drive home." I stopped, thinking of that last image. Martha knitting near the window. Father asleep in his sick bed. Mother smiling lovingly as she told me to sleep well. "That was the last time I ever saw them," I quietly revealed.

Bella placed her hand on the crook of my elbow and squeezed, comforting and encouraging me to continue at the same time. "What happened?" she whispered.

"I decided to relax at a park before I went home. It was dark, the sun had set long before I left the hospital. There was a bench in the middle of the park that I found and I sat down to just listen to the nighttime sounds of the city... I sat there for a while, just thinking. Then, a strange sound from nearby made me curious. I stood up and began searching the area for the source. I'm still not positive, but it sounded like drums were being played in the middle of the park. Eventually I entered a small grove of trees and shrubs and found where the sound originated."

This was the part of my narrative that I had spent countless hours trying to explain, yet never could I find an adequate theory.

"There was a swirling vortex. It spun in place... Have you ever noticed how water will spin around in a sink as it goes through the drain?" Bella mutely nodded her head. "Well, it was similar to that, but on a larger scale. I could hear the sound of the drums coming from inside of it... And though I knew that whatever it was could be dangerous, I could not resist taking a closer look. It was like being handed Pandora's Box and being told to never open it. My curiosity overpowered me, I suppose. So, I reached out to touch it... And it sucked me inside."

She softly gasped and clung to my arm, appearing to relive that night vicariously through me. "Did it hurt?" she asked with a hint of alarm in her voice.

I tried to assure her. "No. It didn't hurt at all. I only fell."

"What was it like?"

I attempted to find a way to explain the sensation using something she could understand. "Have you ever read _Alice In Wonderland_? Well, it was similar to how she would have felt, I would think. But, instead of landing in a magical land, I landed right over there," I confessed as I pointed a few feet away.

" _This_ is where you appeared?" she asked in wonderment.

"Umm hmm," I confirmed. "It was nearly twilight, June 20 of last year. The sun was setting and there was just enough light to see the meadow. I thought that I was still in the park somewhere. I had yet to realize that not only was I not in Chicago, I was in a completely different century. So, I decided that I needed to find a way out. I spent the next few hours wandering through the forest. It was too dark to see and then it began raining at some point during the night. It soaked me to the bone... Anyway, I became disoriented soon enough and fell down an embankment." I ceased speaking and placed my chin on the top of her head. "And that's where your father found me the next day."

A second later, she spun around with a wild look in her eyes. "You could have died," she uttered in despair.

"I could have, but I didn't," I soothed.

She shook her head up at me. "You almost did."

Carelessly, I shrugged my shoulder, not wanting to worry her needlessly. "I don't believe that fate would have allowed that. I think it had other plans, love."

I watched as her breathing appeared to stop for a moment. Her eyes widened and the grip she had on my arm increased. Roughly, she swallowed.

""What's wrong?" I urgently questioned.

Registering my concern, her apparent anxiety vanished a few seconds later. "Nothing," she smiled. "It's just a lot to take in all at once, I guess."

"I know," I nodded.

Unconsciously chewing on her lip, she pushed for more information. "What happened after that?"

"Your father took me to the hospital and I stayed there for three days... It was not a pleasant experience."

"And then?" she encouraged.

"Then I went to live with the Cullens."

Twiddling her fingers in her hand, she gazed up at me curiously. "OK, but how did you come to live with them in the first place? Jessica told me that Dr. Cullen was your godfather."

My mouth popped open to answer her, then quickly snapped shut. I wasn't entirely sure how I should answer her. The truth was that Carlisle had sworn to my mother to find and care for me if he were to ever come across me again. But, then that information would break my vow to keep the Cullens true identities a secret.

But, I could not lie to her.

"He wasn't really, Bella. That was something I had to tell the students to keep them from knowing the truth."

Hesitantly, she nodded her head, but the curious expression on her face told me that she was not quite done with the conversation. "I looked him up, too," she admitted.

I tried to remain calm. "And what did you find?'

"Barely anything. I only found his name listed as a doctor at Forks Hospital."

I shut my eyes and allowed myself a deep breath. She knew my secret- not there's. I hoped.

"I looked up your whole family, but I could find only a handful of information," she remarked with a frustrated sigh. Sharpening her gaze, she continued. "They know all about you, don't they?"

"Yes," I replied. "They know everything."

"And you know everything about them... Don't you?"

"What do you mean?" I cautiously asked.

Without looking away, she intently watched me as she let each fact linger in the air. "None of them are related, yet they all share the same strange eye color. All of them have the palest, whitest skin that I have ever seen. Both Alice and Emmett have ice cold hands. And, for some unexplainable reason, the residents in La Push think they are dangerous... But, not you."

She let that settle into my nervous mind before she plunged on. "They aren't like you or me, are they?"

I closed my eyes, suddenly very tired. When I reopened them, Bella was still expectantly staring back at me- straight into my soul.

"You are right," I calmly admitted. "They aren't like us. They are _very_ special people." I stretched out my legs and leaned back on my hands. "I can't say anymore than that for right now. I promised that I would protect them as best as I could. I swore that I would keep quiet about their...personal business. But, I will speak with them soon about this. I think you should know, too."

"Will they be mad?" she questioned in concern.

"For the most part, I should think that they won't be. If I know them, they probably have been preparing for this since January."

She jerked her head back slightly in shock. "Why?"

I wished I could keep my mouth shut.

"There is more that I can't tell you quite yet," I carefully answered. "I'll just say that some in the family believed that there was a reason that I came here. Some of them thought the reason is you."

"Me?" she replied in a quivering tone.

"Yes, love. There's something else I haven't told you about. I had a couple of dreams in the days before my father became sick. They both involved a woman in a white wedding gown that I could only see from behind. I didn't think too much of them at the time... Then, starting after you moved here, the dreams returned. I would chase after her through the forest- which by the way, looked much like these woods surrounding us. Then, the week before last, the dreams changed. I caught up to her and spun her around to face me. And it was you."

Bella's lips parted open as realization hit her.

"I dreamt of you over eighty years ago and arrived in the same time period as you. If fate wasn't involved somehow, then I don't know what to think."

Slowly, her face drained of its color- becoming a sickly eggshell white.

I had felt much the same way after that night I saw her in my dream. Her reaction was understandable, especially considering everything she had heard today. I was surprised she hadn't run screaming yet.

"Too much too soon?" I asked.

My voice appeared to wake her from the temporary shock. "Maybe just a little," she admitted as her cheeks began returning to their normal hue.

We spent the remainder of the afternoon in blissful harmony, just enjoying the feeling of being together. Reluctantly, I checked the time and saw that we would need to start heading back soon if we wanted to leave the forest before darkness overtook us.

Slinging my backpack on my back, we began our trek back to the car. I quickly noticed that Bella was not walking as easily as she was earlier in the day. After helping her over the third fallen log in twenty minutes, I decided to question her.

"Are you tired?"

"No, not really," she unconvincingly replied.

" _Bella_ ," I frustratingly sighed. Just before I was planning on launching into a discussion on how she could save both time and anxiety for us both if she were to be honest about her problems, my cellphone made a pinging sound in my pants pocket. I furrowed my brow, surprised that it had picked up a signal so far from civilization.

Pulling the phone out, I flipped it open to see that it was a text message.

 _Come home as soon as you can. We need to talk. - Carlisle_

My immediate thought was that Alice had seen my conversation with Bella. The fact that Bella had begun to suspect that something was not quite normal about the Cullens would certainly be a hot topic at home. Hopefully, I could acquire a few allies in my corner and convince everyone that I needed to tell her the truth about everything. I highly doubted that Rosalie would be among them though.

Snapping the phone shut, I looked towards Bella. She was sitting down on the rotting log, resting for a couple of minutes while she watched me. Unconsciously, she rubbed the calf of her leg. No matter what excuse she would give me, I knew that she was either tired or hurting. That would not do.

"Come here," I advised, holding my arms out.

Her fingers halted all movement as her brow furrowed. "For what?" she suspiciously asked.

"I'm carrying you," I firmly announced.

"You can't carry me," she scoffed.

"And why not?"

She heavily sighed at my apparent ignorance. "How far away are we from the car?"

I pondered a moment, calculating the time we had been walking compared to how slowly we had progressed. "Around two and a half miles, I should think."

Shaking her mahogany hued head, she flippantly laughed. "There's no way I'm letting you carry me two miles through the woods."

"You didn't complain so much when I carried you from biology to the school office."

"Umm," she hummed with a roll of her eyes. "Yes I did. Besides, how long did that take you? Two minutes? This is completely different."

She had a point. But that would not stop me. I decided to change my tactic.

"Then, how about you climb on my back? It would be less of a strain on me and we could get out of here faster."

For a split second, I could see that she contemplated my suggestion, yet she still shook her head in the end. "I'm not going to be the cause of your back going out on you. I'll walk."

If we continued walking at the pace we had been going, we wouldn't make it out of the forest until well past nightfall.

"I see that I'll need to convince you then," I cheekily replied, stalking up to her.

"What do you mean?" she asked askance.

I pulled her into a standing position and leaned into her ear. "I really think that you should allow me to carry you," I deeply whispered.

"And I don't," she breathily retorted.

Grazing my lips down her neck, I countered. "But I want to."

"You'll tire yourself out. And drop me," she huskily gulped.

Lingering at her exposed collarbone, my lips pecked and ghosted across her fair skin. "I would never."

I forced myself to stop before I spent the next several hours kissing her neck. Which, conceivably, I would do if she approved...

But I couldn't. We needed to get back home.

I stepped away from her and waited for her response. And, her response was to wobble and almost fall to the ground. My hands flashed out, catching her around her waist. She was breathing rapidly and looked up at me with glazed over eyes.

I shook my head down at her. "See?" I grinned. "You can't walk on your own. That proves it."

Her eyes hardened as she glared up at me. "That doesn't count, Edward. _You_ did this to me," she accused.

Nodding my head, I agreed with her. "Which just goes to show you that I deserve to be punished. I'm carrying you and you can complain and taunt me into my ear the entire way, if you like."

This was far too tempting of an offer, I suppose. Her scowl disappeared and she laughed. Picking up the backpack from the leafy ground, she slid it on her back. I stooped down and helped her climb onto my back. Wrapping her arms around my neck, I assured myself that she was safely attached before I lifted myself from my crouching position.

It took a moment to accustom myself to the added weight. After adjusting her legs that were griping around my middle, I began walking at a quicker pace.

It took her a couple of minutes to begin her teasing banter, but I patiently waited to hear what she was going to say.

"You're an idiot," she whispered in my ear. She let a few beats pass. "But I guess I'll have to go on loving you anyway."

 **00000000000000000000**

 **A/N- Surprise!?**

 **I noticed that some of you were very suspicious of the way Bella was behaving towards Edward in the last chapter. Your Spidey senses were definitely tingling for a reason. After all, Bella _is_ a very perceptive girl.**

 **Any amateur genealogists out there? *tapping on microphone* Hello?**

 **Next Chapter \- Did you know that driving in Forks can be dangerous? :-0**

 **I have another surprise for you. Have you ever wondered what was going through Bella's mind in this story? Did you ever want to hear the juicy gossip and lovesick delusions that Jessica spouted? Did you wish that you could listen to more of Mike's stories about the sporting goods store (or maybe not)? Or, did you just want to ogle Edward when he was busy studying? Well, you can now. I have posted chapter 1 of Bella's POV to this story. It's called Forwarded To My Future and I will be working on it sporadically until FTTF is completed. Don't worry, I will not abandon this story.**

 **Much thanks goes to FireRed21 for asking if I was planning on doing a BPOV. I had briefly thought about doing one, but did not become serious about doing it until he brought it up. After that, one day when FTTF was driving me nuts, the first few paragraphs of the BPOV was born. So, go give FireRed21 some love by checking out his profile and reading his stories!**

 **Thanks for reading! ;-)**


	34. Drive

**Chapter 34- Drive**

 _ **Sometimes I feel the fear of the uncertainty stinging clear**_  
 _ **And I can't help but ask myself how much I'll let the fear take the wheel and steer**_

 _ **It's driven me before, and it seems to have a vague**_  
 _ **Haunting mass appeal**_  
 _ **Lately I'm beginning to find that I should be the one behind the wheel**_

 _ **Drive- Incubus**_

 **March 13, 2005**

 **00000000000000000000**

By the time we reemerged from the forest, the sky had darkened and the sound of thunder could be heard. Occasionally, a distant flash of lightning would brighten the slate gray storm clouds.

Once Bella slid off my back, I took a few moments to stretch. Carrying a girl plus a heavily loaded backpack through more than two miles of woodland was not an easy task, but it was definitely worth it. Bella's comfort mattered more to me than a little extra back pain. And, the fact that she immediately pulled me down for an ardent kiss made the back ache worth it too.

Minutes later, we were in the car headed towards Forks with the rain pattering against the car's roof in small drops. The further south we drove, the rain increased in its intensity. The wind soon began whooshing by the car as we approached the center of the storm. Branches and leaves littered the road, forcing me to dodge the debris and slow down my speed.

Soon, I slammed on my brakes when I caught sight of a large object stretched across the road. Through the thickly falling rain pummeling the windshield, I squinted my eyes and could barely make out the shape of a fallen tree.

"What is it?" asked Bella from the passenger seat.

"A tree is blocking the road," I roughly sighed as I turned the car around. "We'll need to take a few back roads in order to get to town now." I dug my phone out of my pocket and handed it her. "You better call your father and let him know you'll be a little late. Maybe he can send someone to clear the road once the storm passes."

By the time she got off the phone, I found the logging road that linked up with a main road a dozen miles away. I frowned when I saw that the logging road was now not much better than a mud bog due to the sudden torrential rain. It would be a monumental pain to scrub the car's exterior clean after being subjected to this muddy mess.

"When's your birthday?" Bella asked after a few minutes in quiet musing.

"June 20th," I quickly responded. My frown deepened. "Though I'm not quite sure what to make of it anymore. I'm obviously not a one hundred and three year old man, so how old should I consider myself?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I turned seventeen on June 20, 1918. I went into the vortex on September 26 of that year. That would have made me approximately seventeen years and three months old. Now, keep in mind that I've lived in _this_ time for nearly nine months. If I had stayed in my own time for those nine months, I would be turning eighteen very soon." I let that information sink in for a short period. "So, how old am I, Bella? Seventeen or nearly eighteen?"

She mutely contemplated my puzzle for a short time before she spoke again. "I'm not sure how you should view your true age," she began. "But June 20 is your birthday either way you look at it. You were born on that day in 1901. And, since you appeared on the twentieth of June in 2004, you can say that it's your birthday too- just in another way."

My frown disappeared as I looked at her. She seemed so sure of herself and what she was saying. On that day almost nine months back, I had been thrust into a world that I had no knowledge or experience in handling. I had been taken in by a family that taught me everything that I would need to know to survive in this new age. I had been a newborn, they the surrogate parents and siblings.

Bella was right.

"A rebirth," I muttered in awe.

She returned a small smile. "Exactly."

"And what of you, Miss Swan?" I smiled, wanting to lighten the mood. "When is _your_ birthday?"

"September 13."

My smile grew wider at the mere thought. "That gives me plenty of time to come up with a proper gift for you." Idly, I wondered if buying her a new car would be considered too extreme of a gift for a teenager to buy his girlfriend.

"Oh, no you don't," she hastily responded. "No presents."

My head snapped to my right to look at her, hoping that I had heard her wrong. "What?"

"I said, no presents," she defiantly repeated.

"And why not?" I challenged back.

"Because I don't need them," she stubbornly answered. "Just having you is my gift."

"Bella," I sighed, feeling my prior excitement evaporating. "Being selfless is a trait that I truly love about you, but I _do_ believe that you are taking it a bit too far. It may make you feel noble for not receiving anything, but take a moment to imagine how _I_ would feel. Would you deprive _me_?"

Her eyes narrowed as she suspiciously examined my face. "What would _I_ be depriving you of just because you can't buy me anything?"

"Joy."

She threw her head back and laughed. "Stop exaggerating," she giggled as the laughter slowly died.

"I'm not exaggerating at all," I defended. "Giving you a little something would-" My speech was interrupted by the sound of the ringing cellphone. I gestured for Bella to hand it back to me, then added, "We're not through discussing this." Her only response was an amused smirk.

Checking the caller ID, I saw that it was Alice and flipped it open. "Hello."

" _Edward_ ," came a serious voice on the other end. I barely recognized Alice's voice. Her usual perky and high-spirited enthusiasm was missing. " _You need to listen to me carefully and do exactly what I say. Make a decision to turn the car around right now and drive somewhere else. Anywhere else besides Forks._"

Her stern tone kept me from questioning her. I immediately decided to drive to Neah Bay, a tiny hamlet fifty miles north that I would never normally choose to go to.

A few brief seconds passed. " _Good. Go there now as quickly as you can. Jasper will meet up with you once you get there_."

"But why?" I interrupted in frustration. "Bella is with me. Her father is expecting her home soon."

" _Forget that for right now,_ " Alice impatiently demanded. " _You are being tracked by a nomad right now. You need to get away. Bringing Bella to Forks will only endanger her too._ "

A nomad.

A nomadic vampire.

A human-blood drinking nomadic vampire.

My own blood turned cold in my veins as realization hit. I whipped my head towards Bella and was struck by her gaze- I only saw her love and the faith she held in me. I could not allow her to be harmed, even if it meant angering her father for bringing her home later than intended.

"I understand," I said to Alice. "We'll wait for him there." As soon as the words left my mouth, Alice ended the call.

"Is there something wrong?" asked Bella with concern.

Carefully, I turned the car around and tried to maintain a calm attitude. Once we were headed in the opposite direction, I cleared my throat and readied an answer to her question. "There's a bit of a complication right now."

"And what would that be?"

"I-um. I'm in a tiny, _miniscule_ amount of trouble, so we need to head up to Neah Bay for a little while," I evasively responded.

Her eyes enlarged and I saw fear pass through them. "What kind of trouble, Edward?" she murmured. "Is Sam giving you problems again?"

"No," I drawled out. "It's nothing to do with him."

This seemed to relax her a little- her nervously bouncing knee stilled. "Then what is it?"

I shook my head, not wanting to cause her unnecessary stress. With any luck, the nomad would be chased off soon enough. "I don't want to worry you."

"Too late," she huffed as she rolled her eyes. "You just told me that you are in trouble. _Of course_ I'm going to worry."

"I want to tell you, Bella," I breathed out in frustration. "I really do. But, I'm not sure how to tell you right now without causing more harm than good. So, could you please try to just relax for the moment and trust me? I promise to tell you soon."

For several seconds, her eyes stared back at me unblinkingly. Then, huffing out a breath, she crossed her arms and relented. "Fine," she reluctantly conceded. "But you need to tell me soon, Edward. I'm at my wits end right now."

I reached out and grabbed her hand from her lap. "I'm sorry about this, Bella. And I _will_ tell you when I can"

Minutes passed and the wind outside of the car howled. The blinding rain had blanketed around us, forcing me to slow down nearly to a crawl. I gripped the steering wheel and tried to keep myself from banging on it in frustration. The windshield wipers seemed to be at a losing battle- even at the highest speed, they could not wipe the glass clear fast enough. I could barely see.

The phone rang and I retrieved it from the dashboard. It was Alice again. "Yes?"

" _Edward_!" screamed Alice in desperation. " _We're coming! Don't slow dow_ -" The car suddenly lurched with a screeching metallic bang- cutting off whatever Alice had wanted to tell me. The phone flew out of my hands while the front and side airbags deployed. Even with all of the chaotic sounds, I could still hear Bella's terrified screams more than everything else.

An eye blink later, the car halted and jolted back and forth on its shocks. The car seemed to then burst apart without warning- my door flew off its hinges and disappeared into the rainy gloom. Before I could process anything else, something jerked me out of the car, ripping me out of my seatbelt in the process. An instant later, I felt the cold, pounding rain on my skin and sensed that I was being carried around the waist.

I could say nothing in my shock. Whoever had me was carrying me in the most haphazard way possible. When I opened my eyes I could only see the swiftly passing earth fly by. I immediately squeezed my eyes shut again to keep from becoming any more disoriented than I was already.

Abruptly, whoever had me in their grasp ceased running in the blink of an eye. Before I could register the change, I was forcefully flipped back up into a standing position. With blurry eyes, I wobbled in place as the world seemed to spin all around me.

"Not one step closer," commanded a sharp male voice that I had never heard before. Ice cold fingers circled the back of my head. "I'll snap his head off," the voice icily warned.

Slowly, my vision cleared. The rain was no longer falling wherever we were now, and I could see three figures spaced evenly in front of me. Carlisle was standing straight ahead, his usual kind, compassionate face was now livid and bleak. I had never seen such anger emanating from him before.

Emmett stood several feet away from Carlisle. His usual dimpled smile was gone. All that remained was a grim determination as he glowered at the figure standing just behind me. In silent rage, he cracked his knuckles and readied himself for battle.

Alice was to my right, though still too far away to help. Her frantic golden eyes flicked between us as vision after vision flooded her sight. The raindrops had slicked her hair down to her scalp, decimating her spikey, modern hairstyle. Now she appeared more like a jazz-age flapper than a twenty-first century teenager.

Carlisle spoke first. "You've had your fun, James. Now, let the boy go." His tone of voice held no friendliness or patience. It was hard and powerful, befitting his role as leader of his coven

The nomad tightened the pressure on my head, making me uncomfortable and nervous. As I became aware of my precarious situation, my heart began pumping wildly in my chest. I could only hope that this James had spared Bella and that she was still safe back at the car.

"You are in no position to tell me what to do," spat the nomad holding me hostage.

"And neither are you," countered Carlisle. "Three against one is not in your favor."

The gruff laughter of the nomad beside me echoed through the darkening forest. "Normally, I would agree with you. But, in this instance, I think I hold all the cards." Moving me to his side, I was able to see him out of the corner of my eye. The vampire was fairly ordinary in his appearance. He did not possess the jaw dropping beauty that the Cullens could rightfully claim. His dusty blonde hair was long and tied with rough twine at the nape of his neck. His face appeared cold and barren despite his grin.

One look at him and I knew what type of human he once would have been. Smirking. Unsympathetic. Egotistical. Uncaring.

I would not have been surprised to hear that he had been a serial killer once upon a time. And, based upon his ruby-red eye color, he could still be considered one.

Carlisle's golden-yellow eyes flicked to meet mine for a few seconds before darting back to face James. "You may hold some," he said in an even tone. "But _not_ all... I believe we can find a peaceable solution for everyone involved if you are willing."

"Oh?" the nomad mocked. "You have an idea on how to solve this? Please, do tell."

"If you safely let the boy go right now, we will allow you to leave the area unharmed," Carlisle offered. Hearing this deal, Emmett whipped his head around to look at Carlisle- disbelief written all over his face.

The nomad hummed in thought, as if he really were pondering over this offer. Yet, I could sense the amusement coming from him. He was enjoying toying with our hopes and fears. Suddenly, a sense of profound dread settled into the pit of my stomach. He had no intention of allowing me to live. I knew that now.

The nomad's grin turned cold. "That is quite the deal," he replied in a faux friendly voice. "But, after careful consideration, I have decided to decline the offer."

Alice gasped and stared up at me in horror. I had the distinct impression that I would not want to know what she had just seen in her vision.

"Then what do you want?" asked Carlisle in a remarkably calm manner.

"That's the thing," James said with a smug wink. "I _already have_ what I want."

"I'm not following you," Carlisle remarked in confusion.

James mockingly sighed. " _Of course_ you don't understand. There's only one being here that should know, yet it seems that she is still in the dark about _everything_." Shaking his head, he tutted his tongue disapprovingly.

Everyone glanced at Alice, who was staring at the nomad in apparent mystification.

"Explain yourself, please," demanded Carlisle.

"It's simple really when you get down to it," the nomad replied. "Many years ago, I was touring the Deep South, sampling its fine cuisine." He chuckled at his supposed joke. "It's true what they say, you know. _The way to a man's heart is through his stomach_. You southern belles do taste heavenly, I must admit," he snickered as he winked at Alice.

"What are you saying?" she choked.

His sickening smirk intensified. "You _really_ have no memory of our encounter, do you?" he taunted.

Slowly, she shook her head.

"Well," he began. "I'll tell you a secret, little one. You were my singer long ago. I have roamed this world for generations, yet never had I come across a scent as delectable as yours. Sweet and enticing." He briefly closed his eyes and breathed in a large puff of air- apparently reimagining Alice's once human aroma.

"It was incredible," he continued. "When I discovered your scent, you were holed up in some dreary cell at a Mississippi insane asylum. But, that wasn't what stopped me from taking you, little one. You see, you had made a friend somehow. A vampire who enjoyed playing human protected you as if you were his little pet. I'll never know why he was fixated on you- I wish he would have been honest with me... Anyway, he was able to protect you for a while, but eventually it became too much for him to handle on his own. Constantly keeping tabs on me while guarding his human was a tough job. So, one night he broke you out of the asylum and began the transformation process on you. By the time I found the both of you, you were already hard as stone. It infuriated me. I had spent _months_ trying to bypass your protector, and here he found a way to permanently keep me from your blood. And let me tell you, I am _not_ the type of being to overlook such transgressions."

"You destroyed him," whispered Alice in shock.

James wickedly smiled. "How well you know me, it seems, little one."

Alice's face crumpled in despair as she glanced at me. "I'm sorry for what was once done to you," she uttered dejectedly. "I see that this is my fault and I accept full responsibility for everything. So, I think that it's only fair for me to offer myself in place of the boy there. You are angry at me, not him."

"No!" I bellowed in horror. Having Alice sacrifice herself was not acceptable.

The frozen hand on the back of my head squeezed tighter, reminding me who was in control. "Quiet," he hissed in irritation. Then, with mock gentility, he slapped a smile on his face and spoke to Alice. "While your courage is admirable, little one, I'm sorry to say that in your present state I have no need for you. However, this pet of yours will make fine compensation. He has an interesting scent." He leaned in closer to me and inhaled. "Honey with a hint of flora. Lilacs perhaps? Intriguing, I must say."

I saw a flash of panic cross Carlisle's face. Quickly, his eyes darted to look at me. "Surely there is something we can offer you in exchange," he pleaded. "We have vast resources."

The nomad chuckled at the power he wielded. "Really?" he snorted. "That is interesting." He stroked his chin as though he were seriously thinking. "And just what would you be willing to offer me?"

"Name your price and we will pay it."

"Your house? And perhaps some monetary compensation?"

"Yes, if that's what you want."

James turned to examine me with a critical eye. "That is a tempting offer... And all for this boy? You make me curious. Why is he so important to you, I wonder?"

"He's not," Carlisle answered without looking at me. "We just can't have him come up missing without the locals becoming suspicious of us. A disappearance would bring up too many questions that we cannot afford to deal with."

A slow, creeping smirk spread across the nomad's face. "You are an excellent actor," he commented. "But I don't buy that at all. His scent was too strong on your property to be just a friendly visit or two. Not to mention that I detected his scent on most of your coven members. The boy obviously lives with you. Do you deny it?"

A saw the hope in Carlisle's eyes die. "No," he sighed.

"That's what I thought," James triumphantly proclaimed. Flicking his eyes between my three family members, his gaze settled on Emmett, who had an enraged scowl on his face. "I suggest that you calm down your bouncer," he advised Carlisle. "He seems to be losing his self control."

Emmett's eyes blazed in further hatred. "If you don't let my brother go, I will be forced to show you what _I am_ good at controlling."

The nomad snorted out a laugh. "While I admit that your bluster is amusing, I'm sorry to say that your threat is useless. You _must_ realize that the moment you make a move towards me, your pet here will be snapped in two. But, if that's what you want, go ahead. I won't stop you..." When no one moved, James knew that they cared too much for me to risk anything dangerous. "Now, why don't you three slowly move towards one another. I don't like how you have spaced yourselves out. It's almost as if you were planning on attacking me!" he mockingly taunted.

The three of them edged towards one another while staring at me.

"Excellent," he remarked. "Now all we need to do is wait for my coven to arrive, and then I'll let you know of my decision."

Minutes ticked by. I tried to keep calm despite my terror. I badly wanted to ask one of my family members if they knew what had become of Bella, but I was fearful of what the nomad would make of that. Silently, I hoped that if I died they would continue to protect her until they destroyed this monster.

Carlisle's head jerked up and his body stood at attention. Simultaneously, Alice's eyes began furiously blinking as if she were trying to clear her sight. As though she had become blind. I wasn't certain, but I felt as though something was going on that I was not privy to.

"It doesn't have to be like this," Carlisle announced.

"Save your breath," the nomad chuckled.

"But he's worth more to you alive than dead."

"I'm not so sure of that," the nomad retorted. "You really have nothing that I need. I have no use of your money. Your house is worthless to me. So, unless you have another pet like this one that you're willing to give me, I think that I'll keep him instead."

"We can't offer you anyone in his place," Carlisle replied. "It would go against everything that we believe in."

"Then I would advise that you keep your mouth shut for now," commanded the nomad, silencing everyone for a short time.

James lifted his nose in the air, sniffing curiously. His thick brows furrowed in disgust. "Dear lord," he hissed with curled lip. "What is that _awful_ stench?"

Carlisle exaggeratedly sniffed the air. "What are you talking about?" he asked with a straight face. "I only smell the boy there."

The nomad took another deep sniff. "It's strange... It smells like a wet Saint Bernard that rolled around in manure with a mix of-" he paused to describe the scent. "Decaying skunk."

Emmett shook his head while trying to keep the corners of his mouth from lifting up. "Don't know what you're talking about, man."

The nomad incredulously stared back at them. "Have you three lost _all_ of your vampire traits?" he snapped irritably. "Drinking only animal blood must dull your senses more than I thought."

Emmett kept his eyes focused on James. "Sorry, man, but _our_ senses are great. If anyone is lacking in any sense, it's you."

With narrowing eyes, the nomad clenched his teeth and growled. "Watch your tongue. You are forgetting that I am the only one in control."

Darkly chuckling, Emmett broke out into a huge smile. "But see, that's the problem. You aren't in control anymore, man. There's a six foot tall werewolf standing behind you and you just haven't noticed it."

The nomad's face hardened. "You must believe that I am a fool to fall for that old trick. Just for that, I think I'm going to take my time when I'm feeding from your human. I always find that suffering brings out a unique flav-"

James's voice turned into a scream while something attacked him from behind. An instant later, I blinked and found that I was now standing between Alice and Carlisle.

"Are you OK?" asked Carlisle as Alice flung herself into my arms.

My heart was pounding, I was freezing cold, but otherwise I was unharmed. I took a deep, calming breath and answered him. "Yes."

The nomad's screams soon were drowned out by the sounds of horrifying metallic ripping. I turned to look at Carlisle questioningly. He evidently could see what I was about to ask. "Emmett is disposing of him. He won't be bothering you ever again."

I nodded my head. "Was that Sam?" I asked looking around.

A rumbling voice from several feet away answered me. "Yes, it was," Sam responded in human form. He was barefoot and only wore cut off blue jeans despite the chill in the air.

"You couldn't have come at a better time," Carlisle said to Sam. "You heard a good bit of our conversation with the nomad, didn't you?"

Sam puckered his mouth as he pondered on how to respond. "I heard enough," he cryptically answered.

I cleared my throat and looked at him. "I suppose this is the time I should be thanking you for your assistance."

He shrugged his shoulders in a seemingly careless manner. "You don't need to, Edward. I was just doing my duty."

"Well, regardless, thank you, Sam," I meekly replied.

Choosing to not vocally respond, he bowed his head for a moment to indicate that he accepted my gratitude.

"And I think that it is my duty to inform you that there is at least one more of these nomads running around," Carlisle revealed seriously. "If the other male left the area peacefully as he promised, that leaves only the nomad's mate to contend with."

Sam's eyes appeared to darken. "There's another one?" he almost growled.

"Yes," Alice answered for Carlisle. "I've been getting visions of her running circles around the town, trying to pick up on her mate's scent. Back when we were trying to scare them off, we divided them up and they went in two different directions. Four of us went after him while Esme concentrated on keeping the female busy."

"What about Bella?" I demanded to know. Knowing that there was a second vampire on the prowl filled me with dread. As I spoke to Alice, I vaguely noticed that Carlisle and Sam were in a quiet conversation.

"She's fine," Alice assured me with kind eyes. "She's at the house with Rose."

I finally felt like I could breathe. Bella was safe. She was at home.

She was with Rosalie.

My eyes popped open in shock. "Rosalie?" I yelled at Alice. Out of the entire family, Rose was the least likely to offer Bella much in the way of sympathy or comfort. In fact, I wouldn't put it past her to openly glare at Bella for just being a human.

Alice rolled her eyes and tried not to laugh. "Really, Edward. Give Rose a little more credit than that. She's watching out for Bella. I've seen it."

"I need to get to her," I frantically panted. "Bella's probably terrified after seeing me disappear in front of her eyes."

Alice pulled out her phone and punched in a number. "Fine, but let me call Jazz first. He's probably wondering why you never showed up in Neah Bay by now." I agreed and nodded my head.

As I waited, I tried to listen to Carlisle and Sam. Their voices were low and too difficult to hear. Soon, Sam turned on his heel and walked straight into the thickly forested underbrush. A few moments passed, then he strode back up in his wolf form before he vanished behind the trees.

"He's calling for his pack to join him in the hunt for the red-haired female," Carlisle whispered into my ear. "He has agreed to team up with us to stop her before she hurts anyone else."

"That's...good, I think," I carefully replied.

Carlisle tipped his head to the side as he watched me. "I think so too," he muttered in deep thought. A putrid scent mixed with smoke assailed my nose and he turned his head towards the direction it was coming from. "I need to go check to see how Emmett is doing." Quickly, we bid each other goodbye and he disappeared an instant later.

Alice flipped her phone closed and glided back up to me. "OK, I let Jazz know that he can come back to Forks. I can take you home now." She held her arms out towards me while wearing a tiny smile.

I took one look and crossed my arms stubbornly. "No, Alice," I stated in a steady tone.

She stretched her arms open wider while her smile spread nearly ear to ear. "You don't have much of a choice," she replied.

"Yes, I do. I'll hike back to the car and drive back home myself."

Her smile faltered for a moment as if what she was about to say pained her. "Your car is, um, inoperable."

My hands fell to my side. "What?" I croaked.

Her discomfort appeared to increase and she sighed. "I didn't get a good look at it, of course, but I don't think you'll be driving it anywhere for awhile."

At this news, my hands balled into fists and I seethed in rage. If I had been a vampire at that moment, I would have gone and ripped that nomad apart myself. I loved that car.

"Don't worry," she hurriedly explained. "Once we get rid of that female, I'm sure Rosalie will fix your car back up as good as new."

I nodded my head in agreement. If anyone could bring an automobile back to life, it was Rosalie.

"Now," Alice chirped in a happier tone. She reopened her arms and stretched them out towards me. "Let's get this over with. I'm sure Bella needs you."

I looked between her arms and her face. To her credit, she was now hiding her amused delight at my reluctance with remarkable ease. "I'm only agreeing to this for Bella's sake," I announced. "If she were not involved in this mess, I would be _walking_ home right now."

Choking back a laugh, she vigorously bobbed her head up and down. "Of course."

With a heavy sigh, I allowed Alice to scoop me up into her arms. Even in the half-light of the darkening evening, I could see her eyes sparking from suppressed laughter. "Please don't make this worse for me than it already is," I begged. "My sense of manhood is teetering on the edge of a cliff."

"I completely understand," she nodded. "Seeing a tiny girl like me basically carrying a fully grown man bridal style _would_ be a little unusual. Some might say, even _embarrassing_. But don't worry, Edward. No one but you and me will ever see this..." She paused and a thought entered her mischievous little head. "Though before we go, I think we should go tell Emmett goodbye, don't you think? He hasn't had the opportunity to hug you or anything since he went to take care of that nomad."

If Emmett saw me like this, he would spend the rest of my life coming up with humiliating jokes to torture me with. I would be an old man on my deathbed, and he would probably still have a few up his sleeves to tell me before I closed my eyes forever.

"Don't you dare," I growled in a panic.

Now full on giggling, Alice shook her head. "I was only trying to make you laugh. You seem so tense."

I rolled my eyes and tried not to snap at her. "I am tense because ten minutes ago a bloodsucking vampire was threatening to end my life."

"I know," she gently replied. "Just relax, keep your hands and feet as close to your body as possible, and try to enjoy the run." She sounded oddly like a carnival ride operator. With extreme reluctance, I nodded my head and hoped for the best.

 **00000000000000000000**

The moment that I sensed Alice had stopped moving, I allowed one eye to open and observed my surroundings. We were now standing in front of the house.

"We're home," she announced just before she let me go.

As soon as my feet hit the driveway, I glanced at her and emphasised my next words. "Keep that to yourself, Alice. Not a soul."

With an impish grin, she said, "I'll try."

Gruffly I sighed and let the matter drop. I took off towards the front door and turned the knob. It was locked. In as calm of a manner as I could muster, I knocked on the door a few times- resisting the urge to bang and scream for someone to let me in.

Seconds later, the door was pulled open by Rosalie. Her face was enigmatically expressionless. I had anticipated anger or irritation for having to guard another human.

"Are you hurt?" she asked as her golden eyes scanned me up and down.

"No," I replied. "Just a few cuts and scrapes." They were all superficial injuries from when the nomad ran with me. He had no concern for my welfare so he did not try to dodge the tree branches that scraped my exposed skin. With one head nod, Rosalie allowed a quiet moment to pass. I could not stand the wait. "Where's Bella?" I blurted out.

Her eyes hardened slightly before she answered. "Living room," she grimly answered before allowing me inside.

Without another thought, I dashed past her and found Bella curled up on one of the couches. A wool blanket was wrapped around her shivering shoulders. At the sound of my footsteps, her head whipped in my direction. Her eyes were wide and unblinking. Then, as she registered that it was me, she visibly relaxed.

"Bella," I gasped with equal doses of relief and joy. Not taking my eyes away from her, I rushed up to her and fell to my knees. My hands shot out to caress her face as I examined her for any signs of injuries. She appeared unharmed.

Slowly, her hand lifted up to the area just above my brow. I flinched slightly as she traced a small wound with her finger. "You're hurt," she noted with pained eyes.

"No," I assured her. "That's just a little cut. I'm fine. What about you?"

Licking her lips, she answered. "I'm OK."

I released a breath and enveloped her in my arms. It appeared that she wanted to do the same- she nuzzled her face into my chest and wrapped her arms around my waist.

"You're soaking wet," she mumbled after a time.

"As are you," I pointed out.

"Just a little," she admitted. I pulled the blanket tighter around her, realizing that Rose must have gotten it for her. I was thankful that Rose had attempted to care for Bella at all.

Light footsteps echoed through the room. Alice glided over to a chair and plopped down onto it. "Rose left to join in on the...search," she hesitantly announced. Thank the heavens she did not say "hunt". That would only serve to frighten Bella more.

"Edward?" uttered the small voice of Bella. "What's happening?"

Nervously, I quickly glanced at Alice, who seemed to be watching our encounter with extreme interest. Since she offered no advice, I looked back at Bella. She had been here, alone in the house, with the icy blonde vampire for longer than a just a few minutes. _What had happened during that time?_ I wondered.

"What did Rosalie tell you?" I asked.

"Nothing."

That sounded like something Rosalie would do. Run at breakneck speed with a frightened human girl and offer absolutely no explanation on what the poor girl may have seen.

"Alice," I called out, catching her eye. In the next instance, I made the decision to tell Bella everything- how I met Carlisle, the Cullens true identities, the shapeshifters. She had seen enough in the past couple of months to know that the Cullens were no ordinary family. And, after the incident tonight, she now knew that they were in possession of superhuman strength and speed.

I knew that I would tell Bella no matter what, but having Alice's approval would certainly make me feel better.

I watched as the vision flooded through Alice's consciousness. In mere moments, her eyes cleared and she regarded me silently for a short time. Her countenance became sphnix-like as she watched me.

"Tell her," was all that she chose to say.

Giving her a brief nod, I turned back to Bella and took her hand in mine. If Alice had told me a month ago that not only would I be revealing my secret to Bella on this day, but the Cullens' as well, I would have never believed her.

"Bella," I softly began. "Do you recall today when I told you that the Cullen's were very special people?" Mutely, she nodded her head. "Well, I wasn't exaggerating when I told you that. In fact, I did not capture their uniqueness nearly enough. Each one of them possesses certain...skills that are more advanced than any human. They are exceedingly fast- as I'm certain you learned from being with Rosalie. They each can lift objects that are hundreds, if not, thousands of pounds. Their skin is bulletproof and hard as marble. Actually... They are no longer what would be considered as human."

As this nugget of information settled into her mind, she perplexedly stared back. "So, what? Are you saying that they are mutants are something?"

"No, no. Nothing like that." I took a few seconds to think of a way I could tell her what she needed to know. "They were human, just like you or me, at one time. But, they were each changed into what they are now. They lost their mortality, but gained invincibility. They do not sleep. They no longer need to eat the way we do. They only require one thing now." I moistened my drying lips and took a deep, calming breath. "They live off the blood of, um, animals."

Instead of saying something, as I had hoped, Bella's eyes seemed to drift off into another dimension as she absorbed what I had just told her. I said nothing, choosing to watch and wait for her to respond when she was ready.

Her brows scrunched together a minute later. "Vampires," I heard her mutter.

"Yes," I quickly confirmed. "But they are much more than that. They value human life far too much to drink from us. Carlisle was the first to be changed. He abhorred the thought of taking a life. And, by accident, he found that he could live off the blood of animals."

I went on to tell her the basics on how they each had been turned from ordinary human to vampire. How they each had to come to a decision- drink from humans and lose your connection to humanity, or drink from animals and your thirst never feel quite satiated.

"But, of course, not all vampires choose to live the way the Cullens live," I went on. "Most, uh, feed from us. And that's the reason why you and I were run off the road tonight. One of those vampires attacked us, but the Cullens were able to keep him from causing any harm."

"That's not exactly the reason, Edward," chimed in Alice. "Three nomads showed up on our doorstep tonight. I saw them coming a few minutes before they showed up, but I did not know it was going to turn out the way it did." She sighed and appeared haunted by what had happened. "Esme opened the door to greet them and tried to nicely send them away. But, the blonde male noticed your scent before we could get them to leave."

"What happened after that?" Bella questioned Alice. At least it seemed she was not completely frightened of Alice yet.

"Well, I saw that he had decided to go after Edward," she began to explain. Then, Alice's head cocked to the side as a vision overtook her. A brief moment later, she focused on Bella. "I knew because I saw that the nomad would target Edward tonight."

Bella flinched in her seat and snapped her head to gaze at me. "How did she know what I was going to ask?" she muttered in bewilderment.

"I know because I can see the future, Bella," Alice casually explained. "When someone decides to do something, I can sometimes see what will happen. You decided to ask me a question, so I saw it."

"Do all of you, uh, vampires have that ability?"

"No," Alice replied with a shake of her head. "Everyone is different. Some have various talents to defend themselves from attack. Others have special mental abilities, like deducing when they are being lied to or things like that. But many of us have no extra talents. My particular ability is rare. I haven't met anyone yet that can do what I can do."

Bella lapsed into silence for a short while before speaking again. "If you saw what he was planning to do, why couldn't you stop him before he got to Edward?"

"We tried," Alice regretfully replied. "But the nomad kept changing his mind on how he would attack. It threw me off. It wasn't until it was too late before I saw that we were practically on top of you two."

"And then?" Bella pressed.

I attempted to covertly shake my head at Alice, hoping she would not go into great detail of how much danger I had been in.

"As I'm sure you saw, the nomad ripped Edward out of the car and ran with him for a few miles," Alice went on. "Rose stopped to help you while the three of us went after the nomad. We almost had him surrounded when he suddenly stopped and threatened to kill Edward."

I shot Alice a dirty look, irritated that she ignored me. Bella, on the other hand, appeared to appreciate Alice's honesty and began scowling at me.

"You weren't planning on telling me about that part, were you?" she dryly remarked.

"I didn't want you to worry," I tried to explain.

Bella released an angered breath and glared back. "I saw you vanish in an instant tonight, Edward. There is no way that I could do anything _but_ worry. Telling me what really happened is better than sugarcoating the truth."

I twisted my mouth and stared back into the chocolate depths of her eyes. I could easily see the hurt and betrayal she felt.

"You're right," I admitted. I then forced myself to reveal the extent of the trouble I had been in. "I _was_ in danger. Carlisle tried to convince the nomad to release me, but he had no desire to do so. He wanted me dead."

I went on to describe the encounter in detail, explaining how the nomad was seeking revenge on Alice's escape from his clutches all those years ago.

"He was waiting for his mate to show up," I continued. "Then, Carlisle noticed the scent of Sam in the air, so he distracted the nomad while Sam came closer. Sam was able to sneak up behind the vampire and took him down."

"How could Sam have done that?" Bella asked with furrowed brow. "I thought that vampires are stronger than us."

"They are," I reiterated. "But Sam and a couple of other Quileute are more than just mere humans, love. They are shapeshifters, too."

Bella's mouth popped open. A moment later, she snapped it shut and tried to ask another question. "I don't... How? What do you-?"

"They can morph into wolf form," I gently admitted to her. Taking a firmer grasp of her hand, I squeezed. "They possess greater strength than an ordinary human. So, that's how he was able to take that vampire down."

"Are you telling me that I moved to the most boring town on the planet, yet it secretly has at least two types of mythical creatures roaming around plus a time-travelling boy?" Bella replied in disbelief.

I wanly smiled at her humorous summary. "I'm afraid so."

A slow but steady smile stretched across her face.

"And just what are you smiling about?" I asked her.

"Everything makes sense now," she cheerfully responded. "Between seeing your family's yellow eyes, you confronting a huge guy at the beach, and me thinking I was crazy for suspecting that you were not a modern boy- I can finally relax. Do you know how often I stayed up at night trying to figure out everything? It was so frustrating!"

"So, what? You don't mind that I live with a coven of vampires?"

With a thoughtful, musing expression, she said, "You told me yourself that they were not a threat to anyone. And that they only take animals for their food. So, why would I mind?"

My head snapped to take a peek at Alice. She was grinning widely at the both of us. I swung my focus back to Bella and grabbed her into my arms. "I'm not sure if I should be thrilled by how you feel, or if I should be scolding you for your complete lack of self-preservation."

She lightly laughed in my ear as her warm breath hit the side of my neck. I smiled and relaxed in the moment, enjoying the feeling of contentment now that I had revealed everything to her.

"I do have more questions," she whispered into my ear.

"I'm sure that you do. Ask away."

"OK," she replied as she pulled back to sit up straight on the couch. "How did you wind up living with the Cullens? You can tell me now, can't you?"

"Yes, I can. Though it may sound a bit crazy," I hesitantly remarked.

Bella openly scoffed. "How much more crazier can your life be?"

"Well, maybe it's not quite as exciting as admitting that I talk to supernatural creatures on a daily basis- I will admit," I said with a smile. "But it _is_ unusual. You see, I met Carlisle a few days before I left my family, Bella. He was their doctor. When I vanished, he tried to help my mother find me, but of course, there was no possibility of that. Many years later, Alice and Jasper came along and joined Carlisle's family. Alice told Carlisle what had happened to me all those years ago and that I would be reappearing in a few decades time. Alice predicted where I would turn up and approximately when it would be."

"So they were waiting for you to come?" Bella remarked with a searching eye.

"Yes. And they spent many weeks teaching me the basics of how to live now. I had to learn how to use computers and cellphones. I found out that refrigerators no longer require an ice block to keep the compartments cool. They taught me everything."

"And that's one of the reasons why you try to protect them, because they have helped you," she observed.

"Yes and no," I replied. "I appreciate what they did for me, yes. But I keep their identities secret because I have come to care for them as the kind and loving beings that they are. I wouldn't want them to suffer because I couldn't keep my mouth shut."

"But you've told me."

Alice chose to speak now. "You were going to find out someday anyway. Since you're with Edward now, there's no way we could keep what we are a secret for long. Besides, it's easier this way now. We can talk to Edward about what's going on without worrying that you'll overhear and freak out."

"I suppose that's a simple way to look at it," I wryly remarked.

"It's the only way," Alice haughtily replied.

Bella chuckled and then sighed. "It's still hard to believe that you showed up here the way that you did. I can't imagine what it must have felt like to have left everything behind. Loved ones. Possessions. Money. I would have had a breakdown."

"Actually," I clarified, "it wasn't quite as bad as that. I did leave my family behind, but Carlisle had everything else waiting here for me."

"What do you mean?"

"He was my parents' executor of their will. After their deaths, he protected their estate. That piano is the same one that I first played on when I was five. He kept most of my things that I had any attachment to."

Slowly, a strange look crossed her face that I could not decipher. "You inherited an estate?" she asked warily.

"Well, yes. The Cullens kept their eyes on it until I could come back."

"Just how big of an estate are we talking about here, Edward? A few thousand?"

"Umm," I hummed uncertainly. I glanced back at Alice. "I'm not sure. I rarely keep up with it. Do you know, Alice?"

Alice cocked her head to the side as she thought. "A few months back, I convinced Carlisle to invest our money in a tech company that is set to revolutionize the cellphone industry. So the stock has increased by a little bit."

"How much, Alice?" I impatiently pressed.

"Eight hundred million, three hundred and fiffty-nine thousand, seven hundred and two dollars." She paused a moment and added, "And sixty-one cents."

Bella promptly swooned and slumped onto the floor.

"Bella!" I cried in shock. I grabbed her by the hips and pulled her back onto the couch. Her eyes were squeezed shut and her tiny hands were clammy. "Speak to me, please," I begged her as I fanned her face with my hand.

With reluctant fluttering eyes, she subtly moaned in protest. After a couple of minutes, her skin resumed its normal hue and she was once again quietly staring back at me.

"In the span of one day I tell you several terrifying secrets and you don't bat an eye. Yet, the moment you discover that we have a little money in the bank, you faint on me?" This girl was entirely unpredictable.

"What do you mean by 'we'?" Bella asked in an accusing tone.

"Why, you and me, of course," I answered with an eye roll.

Her face almost instantly reverted back to a pasty white.

Perhaps I was rushing things forward a bit too quickly...

"It will be yours too one day in the future," I amended reluctantly.

This appeared to calm her. Her breathing slowed to a normal rate and she silently nodded her head.

Alice soon glided over and handed me a towel to clean myself with. I stood up and wandered over to the window as I dried off.

Without warning, Esme burst inside of the house at vampiric speed and swept me into a maternal embrace. "Oh!" she wailed as her arms wrapped around me. "I was so worried! You're not hurt, are you?"

"I'm fine," I replied. Tipping my head towards Bella, I added. "And Bella is fine, too."

Slowly, Esme turned her head until she could view Bella's sitting form on the couch. Esme's mouth popped open in astonishment. She had not anticipated any human other than me being in the house- and she had just unwittingly shown a trait that all vampires shared.

"Don't beat yourself up, Esme," consoled Alice. "Rose had to run with her tonight, so Bella has already seen how fast we can go. Besides, we just told her everything."

Esme's eyebrows shot nearly to her hairline. "You _told_ her?" she incredulously repeated.

Alice casually shrugged her shoulder. "We needed to anyway. She would have figured it out on her own eventually. She's a smart girl."

Esme turned to sheepishly look at Bella. "So you know what we are?"

With an anxious bobbing of her damp head, Bella gazed back at Esme and confirmed her knowledge. "Yes."

Silently musing, Esme's face became blank. She was hiding her emotions well- I was not sure if she was angered or indifferent to the news.

"What do you think about it all, Bella?" Esme calmly asked.

Bella tilted her head to the side and slightly furrowed her brows as she thought of a proper response. "You want me to be honest?"

Esme nodded her head without taking her attention away from Bella. "Yes, of course."

"When Edward first told me what you are, it scared me," Bella admitted. "I thought back on the time he brought me here to visit and how any of you could have attacked us both. Two humans against six vampires would be an easy meal for you all. Then, I remembered how kind you were to me that day- how nice and motherly you were. That didn't sound at all like the bloodthirsty beings that I have read about over the years. So, based on that, I think Edward was right when he said you were not a threat to anyone. I trust what he says."

Once Bella had finished speaking, I watched as Esme's lip began quivering. I sincerely believed that she would have been crying if she could. "Thank you," she murmured in a small voice. Then, after taking a few calming breaths, Esme went back to her old ways. With a soft, lovely smile, she gazed at Bella. "Would you like a sandwich, dear?"

Both Alice and I could not hold back our laughter. Count on Esme to be the one to worry over food when a vampire was out stalking the neighborhood.

Bella politely smiled. "That sounds great, but I really should be going home now. I'm sure Charlie's wondering why I haven't showed up yet."

"You can't," I explained. "It's not safe. The female nomad could attack you, Bella."

Her eyes widened in alarm. "What about Charlie?"

"He's fine, I'm sure," I soothed.

"But you don't know," she retorted.

"Alice?" I desperately called out.

"Don't worry about it, Bella," she replied. "I have an idea if it's alright with you."

"What?" Bella asked cautiously.

"How about I go home with you tonight?" Alice suggested, her excitement building as she described her idea. "We can tell your dad that we're having a sleepover. I can guard the house while you two are sleeping. Oh! And we can take those fun magazine quizzes and I can brush your hair! It will be so much fun! What do you say?"

Bella's mouth twitched as though she were unsure of what to say. I wanted to reassure her while letting her understand that the decision was entirely up to her.

"You can trust her," I whispered softly into Bella's ear. "She would never harm you. But, if you don't feel comfortable, I'll understand. I can tell her no for you if that is what you want."

Anxiously chewing her bottom lip, she gazed into my eyes as she attempted to make a decision. Soon her eyes flashed with determination as she answered. "I think it's a pretty good idea. Charlie would never suspect that Alice was there to protect us. And it's just for tonight, right?"

"It's however long it takes to catch the female," I corrected. "Hopefully it won't take them long to capture her."

"What will they do if they do catch her?"

"Destroy her," I honestly replied with a grim voice. She nodded in understanding, perhaps not eager to hear the details for right now.

Bella began searching the room, turning around in her seat as she did so. "Where'd Alice go?"

Esme answered her. "She ran upstairs about five seconds after you and Edward began talking. She's probably gathering up a few things to take to your house."

A minute later, Alice appeared dragging a trunk and two wheeled suitcases. God only knew what she had stuffed in there. "No, Alice," I firmly said. "That is far too much to be taking for a one night 'sleepover'. Charlie is a smart man. He's bound to suspect that something is up if a tiny looking girl like you is carrying two hundred pound suitcases."

Her shoulders slumped as she acknowledged my insight. "OK," she glumly conceded. "I'll just take this one. It has most of my important stuff in it anyway."

A couple of minutes later, Bella and I watched as Alice slung one suitcase in the trunk of Carlisle's Mercedes in the garage.

"When you get home, please call me so I'll know you are OK," I said to Bella as I hugged her. "And if Alice bothers you, tell her to give you her phone and call me. I'll tell her to lay off."

Bella softly laughed. "I'm sure she'll be fine. I like her."

Alice slammed the trunk shut. "We're ready to go," she announced.

I took a moment to chastely peck Bella's lips. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"I can't wait," she whispered back with a wink. She then stepped back and turned to get into the car.

"Alice," I called before she could leave. She zipped up to me and waited for me to speak. "I need for you to promise me a couple of things before you go."

"Sure."

"First, if Bella says no to you, respect her wishes even if you disagree."

Alice huffed out a breath. "Really, Edward. I think I know how to be a decent being. I'm not _pushy_."

I chose not to openly object to that comment. Instead I pressed forward. "Fine. Next, since she seems to be a magnet for danger, please watch out for her. I'll be driving myself mad until they catch that nomad."

"Don't worry. I have that covered. You just relax tonight. Bella and I will have a ball together!"

I smiled at her eagerness. "Well, I hope so. Just, try not to annoy her too much." She glared back and I barked out a laugh.

"Call you later," she petulantly replied as she swung the driver's side door open. As she eased inside of the car, her face brightened considerably. "I've got so much stuff we can do to keep ourselves busy, Bella," I heard her proclaim. "Have you ever waxed before?"

"N-no," Bella answered. "I just shave."

Alice shrugged her shoulders and seemed OK with her response. "That's fine," she commented with surprising calmness. "We don't need to experiment yet anyway. It's probably best if we build up your pain tolerance before we try that Brazilian wax method. I read that it was a real eye-opener if you know what I mean."

Bella's own eyes bulged out and her face blushed scarlet as she snapped her head back at me. I wasn't sure what the problem was, but I was certain that Alice was behind it.

After they were gone, I reentered the living room and flopped onto the couch. Esme soon pressured me to go change into some dry clothes and eat something. The rest of the evening I listlessly played on the piano while I waited for word of the hunt. I had spoken briefly to both Alice and Bella, who assured me that Charlie was too shocked that Bella had shown up with a female friend to question her too harshly about her lateness. Once Alice announced that she was giving out pedicures at the Swan residence, Charlie fled into their living room to watch ESPN.

Esme's phone rang at nearly eleven o'clock. Carlisle informed her that Rosalie had been the one to catch and rip the redheaded female apart. I hypothesized that she wanted revenge for revealing her vampiric nature to Bella. Emmett supposedly was whimpering and complaining that he had not been the one to do the deed. He had always been eager to engage in a true fight, yet all he could claim to have done on this particular night was set their remains on fire. He was profoundly disappointed.

I immediately grabbed my phone and called Alice. "I already know," she answered. "I saw it. Rose looked so mad. She'll be thrilled when she finds out that Bella knows exactly what we are," she teased.

I groaned in dread. "It looks like I'll need protection from _her_ now."

"Nah," Alice assured me. "She'll get over it. Eventually."

"May I speak with Bella for a moment? I'd like to say goodnight to her."

"Sure. Bella! _Edward_ _wants you_!" Then, she tauntingly giggled in amusement over the double meaning.

"Hey," said the voice that I longed to hear.

"I wanted to let you know that they caught that nomad. We should be OK now."

"I know. Alice told me. I'm glad we can finally relax."

"Me, too," I agreed. "I miss you."

"I miss you," she repeated back. Several seconds passed before she spoke again. "Edward?"

"Yes, love?"

"Alice said that she would do a little spring cleaning around my room while I read. Now half of my clothes are in a cardboard box, including my sweats. Should I be worried?"

"Alice!" I growled.

 **0000000000000000000**

 **A/N- I don't care if Victoria has a talent for evasion. Was it particularly difficult for Edward to kill her in Eclipse? No. It was pretty simple if you ask me. So, why was it so hard to catch her before? It bothered me. So, that's why in this story she is caught much more easily. A friggin' coven of vampires plus three gigantic wolves hunting down one annoying vampire should be a piece of cake.**

 **And before you ask, I decided not to have the Volturi in this. They are depressing, and it would ruin the fun and humor vibe. Let's act like they are too busy draining money and blood from tourists in Italy to notice that two human teens know of their existence. OK?**

 **Depending on how wordy I get, I think there will be about 6 more chapters left of this story. I am very, very sad. I'm going to miss pretending that I'm an Edwardian teenage boy (my husband won't, but hey, this is about me right now).**

 **Next Chapter \- Some simple, fun fluffy fluff to finish the alternate universe Twilight plot theme. Prom. And Bella wants to get a summer job- at Newton's with that revolting Mike. What will Edward think about that? **

**Thanks for reading! :-)**


	35. Method Of Modern Love

**Chapter 35- Method Of Modern Love**

 _ **In the moonlight, under starlight**_  
 _ **Songs old as the night are what I've been dreaming of**_

 _ **Everybody's hard as iron**_  
 _ **Locked in the modern world**_  
 _ **Dreams are made of a different stuff**_

 _ **I believe love will always be the same**_  
 _ **The ways and means are the parts subject to change**_

 ** _Method Of Modern Love- Hall & Oates_**

 **April 28, 2005**

 **00000000000000000000**

Thanks to Charlie's fishing prowess, it was once again fish night at the Swan house. He was expected home soon, so Bella was rushing to finish dinner in time.

"It will only be for a couple of hours," I pointed out to her as I rested my elbows on the kitchen table.

She stomped over to the stove and dropped a fish fillet into the bubbling pan of oil. She then whipped around to face me while indignantly crossing her arms. "I just think that it's a lot of trouble with very little to gain," she unwaveringly replied back.

I rolled my eyes. She was possibly the only female in existence who would feel that way about an event such as this one. "It wouldn't be that difficult to pull off. You and I know very well that Alice would take care of everything if you would agree," I urged. "All you would need to do is show up and let her take care of the rest."

"OK, I'll give you that one," she reluctantly agreed. Yet before I could enjoy my victory, she thought of another excuse. "But what about all those _people_? They might stare at us. I don't think I could handle much scrutiny that night."

"I can't say that I would blame them," I teasingly winked. "I'd be staring at you, too."

"That's _really_ not helping your case, Edward," she wearily sighed.

"Then what will?"

Bella hesitated in answering the question. She grabbed a long, silken strand of her hair and began nervously twirling it around her finger. "It's just- I think we should wait a little longer before we do something like this. Maybe next year I'll be ready."

"You just want to put it off," I accused. "When I ask you this time next year, you'll have another excuse ready to give me."

Her eyes sharpened and her lips irritably smashed together. "Oh?" she shot back. "Are you and Alice _psychic twins_ now?"

"No, but I _do_ know _you_ ," I calmly explained as I rose from my chair. "And I've been studying your strategies. You have given me plenty of excuses, but I don't believe that _any_ of them should be _too_ great of a concern for you."

Now that I was directly in front of her, I reached out and pulled her finger away from her hair and began playing with the strand myself. As I did so, I methodically began checking off every excuse she had given me while giving her a simple solution. "If you need help, you have Alice and several friends that could assist you in picking out a proper dress. And as for people looking at you, that's nothing new. Staring is the only thing the good people of Forks have for entertainment. And, finally, as for waiting until next year, well, I think we should go ahead and do it now."

"Why?"

"Because graduation would be soon afterwards and I think we'll be worrying about _that_ more than attending a dance."

"But it's just the _prom_! It's not _that_ big of a deal," she argued back.

"It doesn't have to be a ' _big deal_ ', Bella," I countered. "It would only be an hour or two of your time, then we would leave."

With her teeth unconsciously biting her lip, she brought up another perceived problem. "But what about my feet?"

I involuntarily dropped my gaze down to her usual sneakers. When I raised my head to look at her again, I was trying (but failing) to hold in a smile. "I see that you have two of them. What's the problem?"

My joke fell on deaf ears. Her dark eyes flashed up at me. " _The problem_ is that I can barely walk without tripping when I wear sneakers. I don't even _want_ to know what would happen if I were to wear a pair of high heels. It would be a disaster!"

"What's the worst that could happen?"

For a moment, she said nothing. Her gaze flicked away to look down at her feet, suddenly appearing self-conscious and vulnerable. "Falling on my face in front of everyone would not be a night that I would want to remember," she dejectedly muttered.

Though I understood her concern, I felt stung that she was forgetting one important factor. I released the lock of her long hair and lifted her chin upwards in order for her to see me properly. I gave her a small smile, hoping to show her that she had no good reason to worry. "Silly girl," I deeply sighed. "I'll be right next to you the entire time. I would never allow that to happen to you."

Before she could say anything to that, we heard the sound of the front door knob being turned. Charlie was home.

I quickly stole a kiss before I sat back down on my chair. Charlie may have no longer showed any disapproval that I was seeing his daughter, but I certainly wasn't going to push my luck. I felt fairly confident that he would change his mind about me if he knew for certain that Bella and I were doing more than just studying in his kitchen nearly every weekday.

As soon as I released her, she turned her attention back to the fish that was frying on the stove- most likely to hide her flushed skin and bright eyes from her father.

He soon tromped into the kitchen, after (thankfully) hanging up his service weapon moments after entering his home. "Hey, kiddo. What's for dinner?" he addressed his daughter. Then, with a brief nod my way, he added, "Edward." This was his standard greeting whenever he saw me. I took it as the warmest display of affection the man would likely ever give me.

"Fish," she answered without looking at Charlie.

Despite the fact that fish was on the menu at least twice a week, his eyes lit up and he greedily rubbed his hands together. "That sounds great," he enthused as he sat down at the table. "You staying for dinner, Edward?"

"Yes, sir. I wouldn't miss it for the world. I've been forced to just sit here and smell her cooking for the past half hour. I'm starving now."

He briefly nodded his head. Then, as though he were not really interested, he added, "Alice joining us tonight?"

"Nope," Bella replied while piling the fish onto a serving platter. "She had some work to do at home."

Charlie's face sagged a little in obvious disappointment. Ever since Alice introduced herself, he had fallen under her charms. She could do no wrong in his eyes. She had even managed to convince the longtime bachelor that his previously beloved grungy recliner needed to be replaced with something more "up to date". Now, instead of the dingy brown chair that he had owned for fifteen years, there sat a brand new leather recliner in the living room. Every so often she would stay to have "dinner" at the Swan residence- whenever Charlie's back was turned the three of us would work to either eat or hide the food on Alice's plate.

Soon Bella joined Charlie and me at the table and we began to eat. Whenever I ate with Bella and her father, our dinnertime conversation usually was limited to three subjects: what you did that day, what are you doing tomorrow, and in Charlie's case, how many fish he caught the last time he went fishing.

Occasionally, he would surprise us and throw in something new.

"I ran into Harry Clearwater today," he announced a few minutes into the meal.

I recognized the name immediately, but Bella did not. "Who's that?" she asked in a disinterested tone.

"He lives down on the rez," Charlie explained after he swallowed down a bite. "I haven't seen him in a while. He filled me in on some news about Billy."

Her head snapped up to look at me, then darted over to her father. She knew that name well enough. "Billy Black?"

Charlie confirmed it with a nod.

Ever since the vampire nomad incident from several weeks before, the Quileutes and the Cullens' former hostile relationship had begun to evolve in a more positive way. Carlisle had met with Billy Black and the wolf pack a couple of times and hammered out a more modern treaty. Among the details, the most interesting was the agreement that if the wolves ever came across information that could affect the town or the Cullens, they were responsible for notifying us. The same was expected of the Cullens. Also, to my delight, their surveillance on me was greatly reduced. That alone was a breakthrough.

"What about him?" she warily questioned Charlie.

"Well, it's not really about _him_. It's about his son. A few days ago, someone mentioned that he hadn't been to school for a while. So, I asked Harry if he knew anything about it. He said that the boy's too sick to go anywhere."

"Jacob's sick?" she interrupted in alarm.

Charlie's thick, dark brows rose up in surprise. "I didn't think that you would remember him. You haven't seen him since you were little."

"I didn't remember him," she corrected while shaking her head. "I met him when Edward and I went to First Beach."

"Oh. Well, I think I'm gonna swing by Billy's house after work tomorrow to check on him." Then, almost as though it were an afterthought, he somberly added, "I haven't seen either one of them in a couple of months."

"OK. I'll keep your dinner in the oven until you get home."

He snorted in amusement as he shook his head. "Tomorrow is _Friday_. I'm sure you two have more exciting things you can do besides waiting for me to come home and eat dinner. I was planning on stopping by the diner and catching up on all the gossip I've been missing out on."

She rolled her eyes. "You just want to eat there so you can rack up on your daily intake of saturated fats and salt without having me watching over your shoulder."

"I ate there every night for the past decade until you moved back. I've been there maybe twice since then. _It's not going to kill me to eat there tomorrow night_."

"I hope not," she muttered under her breath.

"So," he slowly drawled out to steer the conversation in a different direction. "I hear prom's coming up soon."

My eyes immediately flicked over to get a good look at her face. I could almost see the figurative wall she was building to block out any appearance of interest in the conversation.

"Yep," she apathetically remarked, now suddenly intrigued with the pile of English peas on her plate.

"Ms. Cope was telling me the other day that it even has a theme this year," he commented as though he wasn't aware of what she was doing. "' _A Night Under The Stars_ '. That sounds interesting."

"Yeah," Bella replied in a detached tone. "I heard about that, too."

Charlie began poking at his fish fillet while his mustache uncontrollably twitched. Evidently his attempt at getting Bella to talk was not working out as he had hoped. A minute passed while we quietly resumed eating.

He loudly cleared his throat before he tried again. "Mrs. Fields told me that her daughter is going this weekend to pick out a dress. I think some boy asked her to the prom just a few days ago."

"That's nice," Bella flatly remarked while her gaze remained fixated on her dinner plate.

Then, Charlie made one last ditch effort to obtain the information he wanted from his daughter. "I made sure to save up a little extra so you can buy a dress too. Mrs. Fields said there is going to be a sale at the department store in Port Angeles this weekend. Maybe you and some of your friends can team up and go together."

Finally, this appeared to penetrate her mind barrier. Her head popped up. "Dad," she moaned. "Don't worry about it. I don't need any of your money. Keep it and go buy yourself a nice new rod or one of those fancy fish sonar things to attach to your boat."

Roughly sighing, Charlie turned his weary eyes to me. "Have you asked her yet?" When all else fails, ask the boyfriend.

"Several times," I admitted.

"And?" he pressed.

I tilted my head to the side as I decided on how to answer the man's question. "She makes up elaborate excuses as to why it would be impossible for her to attend. I'm beginning to wonder if she is too embarrassed to be seen with me after school hours," I dryly added. I could easily hear her muffled grumbling from where I sat.

Appearing astonished by her refusal, Charlie turned back to look at Bella and asked the same question that I had been asking her nearly every day for the past two weeks. "Why don't you want to go?"

"Because prom is _pointless_ ," she gruffly shot back. "In twenty years, who's going to remember their prom night? No one, that's who. So, I think it would be far more memorable for us if we were to find something _interesting_ to do that night instead. Like, a movie. Or a concert. That sounds like a lot of fun."

"I think your assumption is wrong, Bells. I remember _my prom_ just fine." Charlie leaned back and stared into the distance as past memories flooded his thoughts. "Your mom wore a hot pink dress with puffy sleeves and a bow on the back. I wore a white tux that I rented from Port Angeles. Jeff Nichols was prom king and Cindy Downs was the queen. The last song they played that night was _I Want To Know What Love Is_ by Foreigner." A wicked smile crept upon his face as he added, "I may be old, but I'm not ancient enough to have lost my memory yet."

"OK, Dad," Bella sarcastically acknowledged. "Point taken. You obviously have a photographic memory."

His smile became softer. "I just think that you should give it a chance. I don't want you to grow up and regret not going."

In response to his frankness, she took a bite of something from her plate, then gave a brief shrug. "I'll think about it," she muttered once she had swallowed. This was as much of a concession as she was willing to give her father.

After dinner, Bella and I wandered outside to sit on their front porch swing. The air was cool but not uncomfortable. The earlier drizzling rain had abated enough for us to enjoy our time together outside for a change. During springtime in Forks, this was as lovely of an evening as you could hope for.

As soon as we sat down, she leaned her head back on the white wooden swing and let out a calming breath. Though it felt nice sitting with her like this, it did not feel _quite_ close enough. I draped my arm around her shoulders and tucked her into my side. I could hear a couple of barely discernible giggles as she made herself comfortable, now positioning her head on my chest.

"It's so sad that you can't go more than two minutes without touching me," she teased with a straight face.

"You're exaggerating," I retorted. "It's been nearly half an hour."

"And that's sad, too."

"What is?"

"That you actually keep up with how long it's been since you last touched me."

I could do nothing but laugh at that comment- she was right.

"I blame _you_ for that," I accused with a lopsided smile. "Ever since you showed up that day in the school cafeteria, I've been a complete mess. When I'm at home, I'm counting the minutes until I can see you again. Everything makes me think of you. And then, when we _are_ together, I can never seem to get you close enough. Somehow you became my whole world before I was even aware of it."

"That sounds horrible. Having an obsession like that is probably unhealthy for a boy your age. Maybe I should take you to rehab."

"I don't think they could ever find a cure. I'm hopelessly addicted."

"Good. I like your unhealthy dependency on me more than I let on. I'm used to it now."

"And I'll be forever grateful for your benevolence," I chuckled, placing a kiss atop her head.

We quietly sat for a while, listening to the chirping crickets accompanied by the creaking of the swing. Soon her breathing slowed and deepened as though she were about to fall asleep. I wouldn't have minded, but our prior conversation had reentered my thoughts.

"Bella?"

"Hmm?" she hummed with eyes closed.

"I think Charlie is right. I don't want either one of us looking back on our lives and realizing we missed out on _anything_. I want to take you to the prom."

Her eyes flew open and she sat up to get a better look at me. "But why? We could do anything else that night. Why is _prom_ so important to you?"

A creeping smile spread across my face. "Did you know that my mother did a lot of charity work?"

"No. Does this have anything to do with my question, or are you just trying to distract me?"

"This has _everything_ to do with your question," I confirmed. "As I was saying, my mother did a lot of charity work. Back then, the favorite way to raise funds for your charity was by throwing a huge, elaborate ball. And, as you can imagine, she helped throw a lot of them. So, several times a year, Mother would plead with me to ask someone, _anyone_ , to attend one with me. Every time, I would tell her no, that I wasn't interested. And, every time, she would walk away disappointed in me. I always felt guilty that I was letting her down, but I could never imagine myself at one of those...things with a girl attached to my arm like an accessory. And I would never purposely give a girl the wrong idea about me. I was happy to stay an unattached bachelor.

"Then I somehow found myself here and my life was flipped upside down. I had been accustomed to living a certain way and when I was faced with-" I paused to wave my hand around at our surroundings. "All this- it was almost too much for me to handle. I stayed up in my room for hours on end thinking back on everything that had been taken away from me. It was not a healthy way to live. Looking back, I'm shocked that Carlisle and Esme didn't insist on either therapy or a straight jacket."

I lowered my voice, found her hand, and lightly grazed my lips across her palm as I spoke. "And just when I thought my life could not become any more complicated, you came along and flipped my world around again- but for the better, of course. I've never been so content before- not even in Chicago."

"But..." she encouragingly coaxed.

"But," I echoed with a wan smile, "I _would_ like to fulfill one of my mother's wishes even though she isn't here. I want for us to dress up for once. Maybe have a nice, quiet dinner somewhere that doesn't involve anyone but you and me. Then, we can show up to prom, see what it's like, say hello to a few people, then leave. It doesn't need to be a big production."

Cocking up a brow, she huffed out a mocking laugh. "Aren't you forgetting something? Isn't it usual for people to _dance_ at prom? Or did you conveniently forget that aspect?"

And there we have it. The true reason for her stubbornness about attending the prom with me. Just as I had suspected...

"I didn't mention it because I knew that it would be a deal breaker for you," I truthfully revealed. "Actually, I was thinking of offering you a compromise of sorts. We go, but we won't dance around all those people. Would that make you feel better?"

For the first time since I began asking her two weeks ago, she did not immediately refuse my suggestion, nor did she give me some sort of sarcastic remark. She finally seemed to be slightly interested.

"That does sound a _little_ bit better," she conceded.

"Does that mean you'll go with me?"

"You promise that we won't dance?"

I held up my hand. "I swear that there will be absolutely _no dancing_ in the gym when I take you to the prom," I solemnly vowed. Hopefully she would not analyze my vow too thoroughly...

With a shy grin appearing, she snuggled closer to me. "OK," she murmured.

"Thank you, love. I'll make sure that we both have a unforgettable experience that night."

" _Every night_ with you is unforgettable, Edward."

I shook my head at this girl, feigning disappointment. "I'm jealous. _I_ should have said that to _you_."

"Hey, I can't help it that my brain works faster than yours."

I threw my head back and laughed. "Undoubtedly, it does. Your beauty tends to overwhelm me."

A minute or so of peaceful bliss passed by before she spoke again.

"Edward? Do you have your phone with you?"

"Yes. It's in my pocket. Why?"

"Oh. Well, now that we've decided to go, I thought Alice would materialize in front of me, or at the very least, call me. Isn't she usually the one that wants to drag me around shopping for useless stuff? Now that I need her, she's a no-show."

"Hmm... You're right," I agreed. A minute went by as we both contemplated on the anomaly. Eventually, I realized what Alice's silence meant. "I think I have a couple of hypotheses for you that may explain why."

"Let's hear them."

"All right. She hasn't called you because either A) she suddenly has no interest in dressing you or giving you makeovers. Or, B) she has a rack of formal dresses of your exact size stashed inside of her closet that she bought months ago just in case this situation ever arose."

Bella slowly began nodding her head as she thought everything over. "The second one sounds the most likely."

And it turned out to be the correct one.

 **00000000000000000000**

"I _knew_ I shouldn't have eaten that mushroom ravioli. I think I'm gonna be sick," groaned Bella from the passenger seat of my refurbished Volvo. We had just driven to Port Angeles, had a light dinner, and come back to Forks approximately an hour after prom had officially begun.

"You're not going to be sick," I comforted after I pulled into a parking spot. "You are just nervous. Once we get inside you'll see for yourself that you have nothing to worry about." I hopped out of the car and walked around to open her door. With evident reluctance she took my outstretched hand and allowed me to pull her out from the confines of the car.

Even though I had been with her for hours already that night, she still managed to stun me the moment she stepped out. Her dress was silky soft and delicate- just like her. Its deep blue hue complimented her fair complexion. With her dark, meticulously curled hair and her large, expressive eyes, she looked to be the epitome of innocence and purity in a young woman.

Yet, at the same time, her dress exposed her body in a startling way. I had only seen her in sweaters, t-shirts, and jeans. And here she was now, wearing what would have been considered a scandalous _negligée_ back in 1918. Her shoulders were bare, exposing vast expanses of flawless, milky white flesh. The frilly wisps of silk and chiffon of the dress only seemed to enhance her feminine curves as it hugged her body and cascaded downwards to just above her knees.

The instant that I saw her walking down the stairs of her home, I had two distinct urges. The first and most prominent urge was to grab her and discover the taste of the skin of these newly exposed areas.

The second urge I had was to grab her father's trench coat off the coat rack and wrap her inside of it before any of the boys from Forks High could see just how undeniably appealing she was sans bulky sweater and jeans.

And it appeared Charlie was not entirely comfortable with Bella's suddenly grown up appearance either. With pained eyes, he watched his gorgeous daughter as she took her place by my side. Almost as though my hands had a mind of their own, I wrapped my arm around her waist just before he went to take our picture. Charlie cocked a challenging brow as his eyes bore into mine for several awkward seconds. His mouth never moved, but I knew what he wanted to convey. I immediately shoved my errant hands into my pants pockets to resist anymore temptations while in his presence.

After she got out of my car, Bella straightened her dress and then heavily sighed. "Once we get inside I'm going to wish I had worn my sneakers instead of these _stilts_ ," she snapped as she gestured down to her two inch heels.

"I thought Alice put you through a crash course in how to walk in them properly," I recalled while I assisted her towards the gymnasium.

"Yeah," Bella delicately snorted. "I felt like I was in etiquette school. I had a book on my head while I walked around and everything."

"And did it help you?"

"No. It wouldn't stay on my head. Alice said my posture was on par with a caveman's. But on the bright side, I think I made Rosalie laugh a little."

Rosalie had become more difficult than usual after the nomad incident. She refused to speak to anyone for several days after she heard that we had told Bella everything. Emmett seemed particularly traumatized when she locked him out of their bedroom once he voiced his happiness in Bella's knowledge of their true identities. I suspected that he was merely thrilled that he would no longer be required to eat while she sat with us during mealtimes.

I believe the only thing that brought her out of her hostility was the huge restoration project my car required. When she wasn't in her room pouting, she was attired in her mechanic overalls while tinkering on the Volvo. Many days of manual labor later, she unveiled my newly restored automobile- fully functional and probably in better condition now than it had been when I first bought it.

When I attempted to thank her, all she did in response was "humph" at me before once again giving the cold shoulder. To the average person, that would mean that she was angry as ever. But I knew better. She had acknowledged me. That meant that she was slowly thawing from her icy attitude. A month later, she was once again calling me brainless and idiotic. It felt good having her back to normal.

Bella and I stood in front of the gym's dreary metal-gray doors listening to the thumping beat of the music coming from inside. I gave her a wink before shoving them open.

Electric string lights were strung along the walls and rafters. Arches of crepe paper and balloons stood at several points in the room. A large refreshments table festooned with a glass punchbowl had been set up near the locker rooms. Everywhere you looked, couples swayed to the slow song the DJ was playing.

And standing just by the entrance, waiting for us, were the school's resident vampires. Alice's face beamed as she clung to Jasper's arm. "That dress is even more perfect for you than I envisioned! Doesn't the color and the lighting in here make it seem as though her skin's glowing, Jasper?"

"Yes it does, " he confirmed with a smile.

"Though I think maybe I should have added just a few more curls to her hair..." she critiqued with a probing look at Bella's head.

"It's perfect," I hastily defended.

Alice's survey of her handiwork wandered down to Bella's feet, and her delight intensified. "And see, Bella? I _told_ you that the more you walk around in heels the easier it will be. Flats just don't give the same effect as a good pair of heels."

"The only reason I'm standing upright is because I've been hanging onto Edward all night long," Bella disagreed while clinging to me for dear life.

"Thank you, Alice," I uttered under my breath. Alice's grin grew wider while Jasper mutely chuckled.

Emmett, who had been engaged in a deep conversation with Rosalie, turned away from her and then scrutinized Bella from head to toe. "Whoa!" he exclaimed after his eyes zeroed in on her legs. "Who knew that sweet little Bella had such great gams?" Bella's face instantly blushed beet red.

With an eye roll, Rosalie smacked Emmett on the back of his head. "Try to be a gentleman for once, moron," she snapped.

"But I was giving her a _compliment_ ," he perplexedly replied.

" _Real men_ compliment a woman's beauty," she bitingly retorted.

"What? So I should have said she has _beautiful_ legs instead?"

"You are _hopeless_ ," she hissed in frustration. She grabbed his hand and began pulling him towards the dancefloor. "Let's dance before you get the chance to say anything else to _humiliate_ me tonight."

"Yes! Dancing!" crooned Alice in excitement. "We've been waiting for you to show up before we lost ourselves in the music." Her smile faded as she added, "I wish you two would reconsider dancing with us. It would be _so_ much fun."

"We'll have a good time. Don't worry about us," I replied while comfortingly squeezing Bella's hand.

"Yeah," Bella agreed. "You guys go on ahead and we'll watch."

"OK," Alice sighed in deep disappointment. Then, just as she and Jasper began walking away, she shot me a sly, knowing smile as her brow raised up in amusement. I hadn't told her anything about my plan tonight, yet she obviously knew. I took comfort in the fact that she had kept her mouth shut.

Bella and I meandered through the crowd until we found an unoccupied wooden bench. From this spot we could watch our classmates as they enjoyed themselves. Angela and Ben soon greeted us and asked if we were still doubling with them to the movie theater next weekend before they went back to dancing.

A fast paced song began playing and the crowd cheered. While the Cullens were foxtrotting around the room, half of the students were spastically shaking their bodies to the beat of the thumping bass. A couple of the less inhibited girls turned their backs towards their dance partner and wedged their backsides into their dates' personal space. My jaw dropped down to my chest. Bella, in turn, kindly smiled at my obvious discomfort and pushed my mouth shut with her finger.

Lauren, who was one of those bold girls on the dancefloor, seemed to be enjoying the music too much and completely lost her mind. Her head was thrown back as she gyrated into Connor's middle section. He appeared either too horrified or confused by the situation to do anything to save himself- he just stood there with a bewildered expression on his face while she made a spectacle of them both.

Tyler had managed to snag a date with a sophomore a few days before prom. In his excitement to please her, I watched as he rushed over to the punchbowl and obtained a drink for his date. As he made his way back to the girl, he too became caught up in the music as he half danced, half walked across the dance floor. In fact, he became so intrigued with a dance move he had just discovered that he was capable of performing, that he appeared to forget that he was carrying a cup full of punch. He crossed his feet and spun in place, whereupon the liquid flew from the cup and onto Lauren. Most of her hair became drenched while her pale lavender dress looked like it had just been tie dyed with red fruit punch. Poor Tyler did not notice the disaster he had unwittingly created until he heard her furious screeching as she fled towards the girls locker room.

Later, Jessica spotted us from across the room and dragged Mike towards us. Despite his nefarious intentions towards her, somehow their relationship had survived for several weeks so far. Jessica seemed to bring out a mellower side to him that had previously been absent from his character. The sullen glares he once devoted to me had begun to wane. And, though I could see that he was still attracted to Bella, he was no longer making it as blatantly obvious. I was hopeful that if given time, his obsession would fade away.

Jessica's eyes were bright and shining by the time she was standing in front of us. "You look great, Edward!" she gushed. Then, as though it were an afterthought, she added, "And you look nice too, Bella."

Both Bella and I uncomfortably mumbled our thanks before Jessica launched into a detailed play-by-play of the evening's events so far.

Meanwhile, instead of doling out idle chitchat like Jessica, Mike became uncharacteristically mute as he stared down at us- or more specifically, at Bella. Occasionally, Jessica would try to draw Mike into the conversation, yet she seemed to be unaware that his attention was focused elsewhere at the moment. I desperately wanted to throw myself in his line of sight to block his view of Bella. I _knew_ I should have brought Charlie's coat...

"Are you guys gonna go to Justin's party later?" asked Jessica once her reservoir of gossip had been depleted.

"I doubt it," Bella skeptically replied.

"Oh, come on! He's been planning it for weeks!" She turned to tug at Mike's jacket to grab his attention. "Tell them, Mike. Tell them how much fun it's gonna be!" she whined.

Realizing that he had been gaping at something (or rather, someone) that he should not, Mike flinched in surprise while his face reddened. It was nice to see that he had at least _some_ shame in him.

"What?" he incoherently blurted.

Jessica exaggeratingly rolled her eyes at her date. "It's like your head's in the clouds tonight," she irritably huffed. " _I said_ , tell Bella and Edward how fun Justin's party is supposed to be. They weren't planning on going."

"Oh," he confusedly muttered. "Yeah, it's gonna be great. His parents are out of town and everything. And he even talked his older brother into getting a few cases of Bud Lite. You should come." He addressed the last part directly to Bella.

Bella barked out a laugh while shaking her head. "No thanks. The _last_ place I want to be is at a party where there will be drunken high school kids. My dad's a police officer, remember? And the people in this town see _everything_. I bet you he'll get a noise complaint about them before the first beer can is popped open."

This nugget of factual information had clearly not been considered before. Jessica and Mike stood there blinking back at us, too stunned by her intelligence to speak.

I decided to take the opportunity and escape before either one of them could suck us back into another long conversation. I stood up from the bench and lifted Bella up by her hand. "I think we should go get a drink now that the refreshments line is empty," I said as an excuse. I slapped on a polite smile and added for Mike and Jessica's benefit, "Excuse us. We'll try to catch up with you two again later."

 _Much, much later..._

"Sure. See ya later," chirped Jessica before she led Mike to the dancefloor.

I wrapped my arm around Bella's waist and we wove our way through the crowd. I purposely walked us right past the refreshment table.

"The table's back that way," Bella observed aloud while pointing behind her.

"I know," I smirked. "I just wanted to get away from everyone for awhile. You don't mind if we go outside, do you?"

"No," she replied in a carefree tone.

I shoved the metal door open and helped her to a picnic table stationed nearby. We were well away from the gym, yet we could easily hear the fast paced song that was being played. I checked the time and saw that we had been there for over half an hour already.

Though the clouds were out as usual, they were not numerous enough to block out the night sky completely. The moon shone down brightly enough to illuminate everything around us despite the cloud cover. I looked towards Bella and found her leaning back against the table, her head pointed towards the sky. The moon's beams fell upon her alabaster skin, creating a mysterious, reflective glow.

"Have I told you how sublimely ethereal you look tonight?" I unhesitatingly complimented.

She angled her head down just enough to look me in the eye. "No, but you did mention that I was ' _a vision of loveliness'_ when you first saw me. I was ' _charming and gorgeous_ ' at the restaurant. And I was ' _breathtakingly exquisite_ ' on the ride here. I think that it's time we have your eyes examined."

"I see perfectly well. And so it seems do most of the males that have been fortunate enough to see you tonight."

She scoffingly stared back. "Edward, no boy in their right mind would bother looking at me when Rosalie is in there gliding around like a modern-day Aphrodite."

"I am completely sane and I can wholeheartedly confirm that you are _unbelievably_ desirable."

" _Unbelievably_?" she stressed with raised brow. "I think that's the key word here."

Even after weeks of my unwavering attention, her stubbornness still kept her from accepting the truth of her effect upon me.

This was a challenge that I fully intended to devote myself towards.

Brushing back her spiraling curls, I angled my head downwards and pressed my lips at her ear. "I suppose I should spend the remainder of the night convincing you of just how desirable you are then," I purred. At my words, I felt her shoulder shiver in response.

I took her reaction as encouragement. My lips trailed across her face until I reached the corner of her trembling lips. As I did so, I vaguely noticed that the music from inside had softened. Now a smooth, calming ballad drifted through the air. I knew that if I continued, my carefully crafted plan would unravel.

Forcing myself to stop before I lost anymore of my self-control, I abruptly pulled away from her and rose up from the picnic table.

It was time...

Her eyes dizzily fluttered as she attempted to focus her sight. Once she realized that I was no longer beside her, her delicate brows furrowed down. "What are you doing?" she dazedly asked, probably confused by my hasty departure.

With my hand stretched towards her, I gave her a smile and a small bow. "Asking you to dance- if you don't mind," I formally replied.

She flinched as though she had been slapped. She sat speechless for several seconds while her eyes enlarged. Suddenly, her confusion turned hostile as she glared back. "I very much _do mind_ ," she snapped in a low voice. "You promised no dancing!"

I had known that this would be the difficult part...

"I know what I said. I promised that we would _not dance inside of the gym_. And as you can see, we are outdoors. It's just you, me, and the moon right now. So... May I have this dance?"

Realizing what I said was the truth, but nonetheless still unconvinced that she should give up her fight, her head began shaking back and forth. "I-I can't," she stammered in panic. Then, she turned away to avoid looking me in the eye. "I've never done this before. And I'll fall."

I knew the only way to combat her lack of confidence was for me to make her forget her anxiety.

"Falling isn't so bad," I remarked with conviction. Bending down at the waist, I scooped her hand into my grasp and deepened my voice. "You may find that falling for me would be something you could enjoy."

Despite having only the light of the moon to see, I could still make out the telltale signs of a blush on her cheeks. Before she could voice her opposition, I gently guided her up from the bench. Once she was standing, her dark eyes found mine.

"I wasn't aware that they had pick-up lines back in 1918," she breathed out.

I casually shrugged my shoulders. "That wasn't a line," I corrected. "It was a hopeful plea." With the calming song playing, I pulled her close and wrapped one arm around her waist. Slowly we rocked back and forth in the simple fashion most couples seemed to prefer dancing now.

"You don't fight fair," she poutingly muttered. "Even when I should be furious with you, you find a way to make it impossible for me to be."

"I'm sorry. I'll try to be more of a cad to you in the future," I deadpanned.

As we swayed to the music, her stiff torso began relaxing in my embrace. Soon, her arms draped themselves around my neck. Then, her head settled on my shoulder and she released a contented sigh.

"Is tonight as terrible as you imagined?" I teasingly asked after a time. "Or were your nightmares of the prom much worse than this?"

"I guess this isn't so bad," she admitted after a few moments of contemplation.

"I'm happy to hear it."

The song soon ended and another slow song began to play. It's calming melody put me in mind of some nocturne from long ago...

Clearing my throat, I tried to keep my tone from sounding too demanding. "Do you mind if I make a request?"

She raised her face from my shoulder to analyze me. "It depends on what you want. If your 'request' involves us dancing inside of that gym, then I'm out."

"No, nothing like that," I replied, shaking my head. "I only ask that you stand completely still."

With a wary expression, she stopped all movement and stared back at me expectantly. "OK. Now what?"

With a pleased smile, I gave her a wink. "Now, just allow me to lead." Before she could question me, I tightened my grasp around her waist, and lifted her until her legs dangled a foot above the grass.

With a frightened squeal, she dug her fingers into my neck and her eyes flew open wide. "Edward!" she gasped as our bodies pressed together.

"Sshh," I soothed. Gazing into her astonished eyes, I began waltzing with her. "Try to relax. I'd like to dance with you properly before the night ends."

As my feet glided across the ground, I could feel Bella's heart pumping against my chest. I closed my eyes momentarily, enjoying the feeling.

The sound of joyful laughter forced my eyes to reopen. Her head was slightly tilted back while a smile graced her face. I soon discovered that the more complex my dance steps were, the brighter her smile became.

After awhile, she apparently noticed that I had been fascinatingly watching her reactions, and her eyebrow rose up speculatively. "I thought that you said that you never went to any of those fancy balls, Edward," she commented with a hint of accusation to her voice.

"I didn't," I honestly replied, not missing a step. "But that never stopped my mother from insisting that I should know how to dance correctly."

A sly grin reappeared. "Is there anything you can't do?" she rhetorically asked.

"Definitely. I can't stay away from you for one thing."

Her eyes appeared to change in their intensity while the smile faded away. Her arms, which were still wrapped behind my neck, pulled me closer until I was mere inches away from her face. At that moment, she did not need to tell me what she wanted. Because I wanted the same.

Her warm lips sweetly pressed against mine at first, as though she was unsure of what my reaction would be to her forwardness. Tentatively, her mouth became more demanding as she realized that I was perfectly willing to go along with what she had in mind. With a low moan, she nibbled and playfully bit at my lip, somehow managing to be both chaste and teasing at the same time. My mind soon became overcome by her attention and my feet could no longer keep up with the dance. I stopped moving and concentrated on holding her in place while I parted open her lips, deepening our kiss.

I knew without a doubt that I never wanted this night to end.

Just when we were enjoying ourselves, an infuriated shriek cut through the air and interrupted us. Our heads simultaneously snapped in the direction the sound had originated. There, stomping away from the gym door, was Jessica. With her hands balled up at her sides, she let loose another furious yelp into the night.

Holding in my despairing groan, I allowed Bella to stand again, but made sure to keep her within arms length in case she were to accidentally stumble.

"Jessica?" Bella perplexedly called out.

The girl in question squinted her eyes until she caught sight of us. With recognition dawning, she huffed out a sigh and stomped her way closer to us. As she drew nearer, we could easily discern her enraged, reddened face as her eyes flashed irritably.

"What's wrong?" Bella asked once Jessica was in front of us.

"Nothing!" she gruffly answered. "Or everything! I don't know."

Bella and I exchanged worried glances before I chose to speak. "Are you OK? You're not hurt, are you?"

Jessica slumped her shoulders and shook her head in the negative. "I'm not hurt or anything like that. I'm just really, really _ticked_ right now."

"What happened to you?" Bella asked next.

Jessica flopped down to sit upon the picnic table's bench. "It's just that I discovered something tonight. Mike's a jerk!" she loudly declared.

"What did he do?" Bella gently questioned as she took a seat beside her.

"Well, let's see... I told him three weeks ago that I would be wearing a pale pink dress for our prom, so I wanted him to buy me a pink rose corsage to match it, right? Well, guess what he showed up with tonight?" She peered back at us with arched eyebrows, then raised her arm up to display the sunflower corsage on her wrist. "This! Does this thing look _anything_ like a rose to you? And see how yellow it is? It totally ruins my look!" Her eyes accusingly burned as she looked towards me, as if the fact that Mike and I were both of the male gender made me an accessory to his alleged crime.

"I'm sorry about that, Jess," comforted Bella. "Mike probably didn't mean any harm though. Maybe the florist ran out of roses."

Jessica scornfully laughed. "Yeah, but that's not all he did wrong tonight. He and I were dancing and he kept stepping on my toes." She lifted her heels up and showcased the black scuff marks that marred her pale colored pumps. "I just bought these last week. _Now_ they look like I dug them out of the dumpster behind the Goodwill."

"Maybe he just needs dance lessons?" Bella helpfully observed.

Jessica snorted a sarcastic cackle. "But that's not the worst part about what he did tonight, Bella," Jessica continued. "I had to go sit down to check on the toes that he smashed, and he wandered off to go get me something to drink. So I waited, and waited, and waited for him to come back. After what seemed like forever, I got tired of waiting and went to find him. _Guess_ what he was doing?"

Bella just shrugged her shoulders in response while bewilderingly shaking her head.

Jessica's lips curled in outrage at what she was about to reveal. "He was standing in the corner talking to Stacy White- _that's_ what he was up to! Did he have my drink? No. Did he care that I was waiting for him to come back? _No_!"

"Oh, Jess..." Bella weakly sighed.

"So I walked up to him and asked what was taking him so long," she shrilly added. "He told me that when he was coming back with my drink, he noticed that Stacy was all by herself... And can you guess who he gave _my_ drink to?"

"Stacy?" Bella hesitantly guessed.

"Bingo," she dejectedly confirmed. "So I told him that since he was so _concerned_ over her welfare that maybe he should have asked _her_ to the prom instead of me. And do you know what he said?" Bella reluctantly shook her head, appearing afraid of what the answer would be. Jessica pressed on, not seeming to notice Bella's uneasiness. "Well, he got _mad at me_ and said that maybe I was right! So I told him that we were _done_. I told him that I was _tired_ of him walking all over me. And all he said to me was ' _fine_ ' before he just walked off."

Bella's eyes softened and she reached out to pat Jessica's hand in a comforting manner. "I'm so sorry."

Jessica's mouth puckered out in a pout. "Yeah, me too. I had planned on having _hours_ and _hours_ of fun tonight... _Now_ look at me. I'm dateless at the prom. This is _totally_ humiliating!"

"Is there anything we can do?" I offered.

"There's _nothing_ you can do to help me now," she dramatically replied, her earlier anger now sliding into moroseness. "I guess I'll just go _home_ and see if there's anything good on TV tonight."

Bella covertly glanced my way and gave me a pointed look. She kept tilting her head towards Jessica as though she were attempting to tell me something, but what she wanted- I had no idea. I shrugged my shoulders and shook my head to indicate my ignorance. She frustratingly heaved out a breath, then addressed Jessica. "Why don't you stick with us for the rest of the night?" Bella began.

 _No_.

"We can go back inside and talk about anything you want," Bella continued.

 _No_.

"And I'm sure somebody would dance a little with you," she added. Bella looked at me expectantly. "I'm sure Edward wouldn't mind-"

 _Nooooooooo_!

I cut in before she could give Jessica any ideas. "I'd be happy to find her a _willing_ partner," I firmly announced while giving Bella a disbelieving glare.

"Really?" Jessica asked with a hopeful tone. As her depression subsided, a burst of eager energy exploded within her. "That sounds great!" she cheerfully rushed out, now speaking rapidly from her excitement. "Ooh! We can go to the diner afterwards too! Then we can maybe swing by that party I was telling you about if your dad hasn't busted them yet. What time's your curfew anyway? I don't need to be home until 12:30. I think Jennifer said a bunch of the seniors are driving to PA to watch some late night movie. Maybe we can tag along!"

Once her ideas had run out, she cocked her head to the side and stared at Bella and I curiously. "What are you two doing out here, anyway?"

Biting down on her bottom lip, Bella glanced at me then said, "We were just taking a few minutes to relax by ourselves."

With a snort of disbelief, Jessica pulled Bella up from the bench and began towing her towards the gym. "But it's so boring out here! All the fun's inside!"

As we walked back to the gym, Jessica began yapping about trivial gossip that I was loathe to hear. Bella would then nod her head encouragingly, as though she were interested in the girl's blabberings. I had to resign myself to the reality of hearing Jessica chattering about her usual mind numbing nonsense for the remainder of the night.

Even when he was not being directly obnoxious to me, Mike had managed to ruin our night. I had never hated Mike Newton more than at that moment.

 **00000000000000000000**

With only one week left before summer break, the students at Forks High were becoming stir crazy. The air had become warmer. The sun shone more often and more brightly. How could the teachers expect for them to sit quietly in their desks when it was practically summer already?

At the lunch hour, Bella and I walked together to the cafeteria as usual. Today we would be sitting with the Cullens.

"Hey! Bella! Wait up!" yelled a breathless male voice from behind us. I spun around and saw Mike jogging towards us as he frantically waved his arms around to catch our attention.

Though the prom incident was weeks back, I could not contain the growl that escaped my lips. Bella elbowed me in my ribs to silence me- evidently she had heard.

"What's up?" she asked once the oaf was standing in front of us.

He thrust a sheet of paper at her. "Here's an application for my parents's store," he panted. "I heard that you were looking for a job this summer. We had somebody quit a couple of days ago, so my parents are pretty desperate. I bet they'd hire you on the spot."

Bewildered by what he had just said, I glanced at Bella and saw that she was closely examining the piece of paper he had just handed her. "Oh, thanks, Mike," she replied after a few moments of perusal. "But I'm not really the outdoors type, you know. Selling hiking and sporting goods would be kind of hard for me. I wouldn't know what I was doing."

He waved her off. "No way. It's easy. If you have a customer with questions you don't know, all you'd need to do is find me or my parents to help them out. We just need somebody to lighten the load, if you know what I mean. You'd mainly be stocking the shelves and using the cash register."

At this development, she pursed her lips as though she was becoming interested. "What would the hours be?"

"Three days a week working the evening shift," he quickly supplied.

"That's pretty good," she optimistically remarked.

His icy blue eyes lit up hopefully. "So you're interested?"

"I might be. Maybe I'll stop by to talk to your parents in the next couple of days."

"Hey, that's great," he smiled as he began backing away. "I know you'll love it once you try. It's easy, trust me."

"OK, well, thanks for the tip," she added before she turned back towards the lunchroom.

"No problem," he called out to her. Once her back was turned, his former platonic smile turned into a full on smirk as he glanced at me.

Concealing my anger, I spun back around and caught back up to Bella, who unsurprisingly, appeared to be unaware of what had just occurred.

"What's this about you wanting a job?" I asked in as calm of a tone as I could possibly muster.

"Oh, it's just something that I started thinking about a few days ago."

"A few days ago," I incredulously repeated.

"Yeah. I was talking to Angela and we got to thinking about college and how much it costs. She mentioned that this cousin of hers had worked throughout high school just so he would have the cash to pay for all of his text books and stuff. I realized that maybe I should start saving up now before it's too late."

"I see," I mused. "So you've been thinking about getting a job and never thought that maybe I'd like to know too?"

"I haven't thought about it _that_ much. I kinda forgot about it."

"Well, obviously you haven't forgotten about it _too much_ since apparently even Mr. _Mike_ Newton himself has heard about it," I grumbled. The fact that _he_ , of all people, knew more about what was going on in her life than I did truly sickened me.

Instantly, she spun around to study me, probably noting that I was not pleased at being left out of the loop.

"You are making this a bigger deal than it really is," she quietly countered. "I only talked to Angela about it. Mike obviously heard about it from her. I would never intensionally keep something from you."

Closing my eyes for a moment, I pinched the bridge of my nose and released a pent up breath. "OK," I relented as my hands slid into the pockets of my jeans. "I understand. But, could you _please_ just let me know next time when you're seriously considering something so important? I don't like receiving news about you secondhand."

"Sure," she agreed.

We began walking again towards the cafeteria. "Thank you," I remarked. "And I'll do the same for you."

She briefly bobbed her head in agreement. "But seriously, the only reason I didn't tell you yet was because I didn't think I would find any work around here. There's not much need for a skill-less teenager in a place like this."

"Well, obviously you are _far_ more valuable than you thought," I teased, now in a better mood. "Just _imagine_ trying to work beside Mike all summer long. You would be wishing for earplugs before the first shift ended."

She tried not to react to the joke that was at the imbecile's expense, but she could not hide the laughter in her eyes. Once we were in line, she said, "If I do manage to get hired, I'll be sure to find the best earplugs on the market."

I chuckled a bit- then her words hit me.

" _What_?" I gasped in astonishment. "You're not seriously considering _working_ there, are you?"

"Well, yeah," she confirmed without a hint of concern. "If it's as easy as he made it sound, I'd be crazy not to."

"But-" I incoherently spluttered. "But- you can't."

She shot me a strange look. " _And why not_?" she challenged.

"Because- you know," I frantically replied. "Because you'd be working with _him_."

With a roll of her eyes, she grabbed a tray and picked out a hamburger and small salad. "That's ridiculous, Edward."

"How is _that_ ridiculous?" I asked her. "He has been after you for _months_ now. He wants his parents to hire you just so he can get close to you."

She laughed and shook her head. "It's not like that. He hasn't tried _anything_ with me in a _very_ long time. He just needs some help at the store. _That's it_."

I held my tongue until we strode to the Cullen table and sat down. "He hasn't tried anything with you because I'm usually somewhere nearby," I mumbled in retort.

"No. He hasn't tried anything because I told him that I only wanted to be his _friend_."

One by one, each of my family stopped whatever they were doing and became intrigued with the argument Bella and I were having. Even Rose stopped admiring her reflection to watch us.

"And when was that?" I queried curiously.

She contemplatively chewed the inside of her cheek. "The day before he and Jessica started dating."

"Oh. Isn't _that_ a coincidence," I scoffed.

Her brows scrunched together. "And what exactly do you mean by that?"

"What I mean is that since he doesn't have Jessica to distract him anymore, he is going after _you_ again. And, as you probably can guess, I am not exactly _loving_ this idea of you being alone around him for hours on end."

Emmett began scratching his head as he watched us arguing back and forth. "What's the problem?" he asked.

Alice chose to nonchalantly answer him. "Bella's thinking of getting a job at Newton's." Of course, _she_ would know...

"They broke up weeks ago," Bella pointed out. "And he hasn't said _one thing_ that would indicate that he is interested in me."

"He doesn't _need_ to say anything, Bella," I frustratingly breathed out. "Whenever he is near you, I can just _look_ at the scoundrel and see it as plain as day."

"All he does is say 'hey' to me and smile. How can you see anything unscrupulous about that?"

"Jasper?" I wearily asked for his assistance. "Could you please describe to her what Mike's emotional state was that day last week when her saw her in the parking lot? It was the day she wore that navy blue blouse."

Alice cocked her head in remembrance and smiled. "Oh, yeah. She wore her hair up too. She looked cute that day."

Jasper squinted his eyes as he recalled the nitwit's emotions. His face soon contorted into a disgusted grimace. "He was putting off a little wistfulness at first. Then, it turned into arousal." Jasper appeared apologetic as he elaborated further. "A lot, actually. It was almost as bad as an un-neutered male dog in springtime. After that, I tried to concentrate on other more _innocent_ feelings in the area." With this revelation, Emmett whistled and shot me a sympathetic look. Even _he_ knew I was in trouble.

I turned back to Bella and waved my hand in Jasper's direction. "See? What have you to say to _that_?"

"OK, maybe he still harbors a _little_ bit of a crush," she begrudgingly conceded. "But that doesn't mean he'd do anything about it. He knows that you and I are together now."

Since she was still stubbornly clinging to the logic that Mike was a "good boy" at heart, I decided to drop that debate for now and instead brought up another point. "But you should be _relaxing_ this summer, Bella. There's enough money in the bank to take care of-"

She quickly interrupted me. "Don't you dare say ' _what's mine is yours_ ' or whatever it was you were going to say. I prefer to work for my money- _not_ receiving hand-outs from my boyfriend."

"It's not charity. That money will belong to you one day just as much as it belongs to me."

"Well, that day is not here _yet_ , Edward, so I'll be working until then. This is 2005- not 1805. Most women have jobs."

"I'm well aware of what year it is, Bella," I grumbled. "If you want to work, I don't mind that at all. But, I _do_ have a problem with you working at Newton's Olympic Outfitters."

"It's not like I have much of a choice around here. The diner has had its wait staff for years. The Thriftway is usually fully staffed too. My only choice around here is the sawmill. Does that sound like a good fit for me?"

The thought of Bella being near spinning blades of death was the only factor that made Newton's not sound _quite_ as dangerous.

She continued speaking. "The only other option would be for me to drive to Port Angeles. But, really, that's not feasible since it's an hour's drive to and from there. The cost of gas alone would be more than I would make."

"I could drive you," I quickly offered.

"No, you are not."

We paused in our discussion and a hopeful idea entered my head. "Esme has a huge garden at the back of the house. I'm sure she would hire you to help care for it."

She merely laughed off my suggestion. "I've killed every houseplant I've ever had. So, no."

"What about Alice then?" I asked in desperation. "She usually has multiple projects going on."

Alice's golden eyes brightened and she enthusiastically nodded her head. "That's right, Bella. I dabble in fashion design sometimes, and it would _really_ help me out if I had a model of just your size and shape to experiment with. You'd be like my mannequin!"

"Thanks, but no thanks," Bella instantly declined. "But both you and I know that I can't stand still for very long. I'll fall or something and ruin whatever I was wearing. Besides, Rosalie and Esme would make much better models for you anyway."

"Bella," I groaned in agony.

"No, Edward. If the Newtons offer me that position, you need to accept that I might take it. I bet you if Alice or Rosalie got jobs, Jasper and Emmett wouldn't mind."

A snorting laugh came from across the table. Rosalie's blonde brow was contrarily arched. "Actually, you're wrong there. Back in the seventies, I tried working for an antique car restorer and I was the first and only female in his employ. Emmett here tagged along everyday, insisting that he was interested in the project I was working on. But really it was because he wanted to keep his eye on the five guys I worked around."

"What happened?" Bella curiously, yet cautiously asked. It was rare for Rosalie to engage in conversation with her.

"I decided to quit after he made an ass of himself. One of the guys offered to help tune the engine on the Duesenberg I was working on, and this _genius_ here assumed that the guy was sexually propositioning me."

"He said, ' _I'll tune it up for ya until I hear it purr._ ' What else was I _supposed_ to think?" Emmett sulkily defended.

"Anyway," Rose continued, ignoring her mate. "He stomped in there, ripped off the rear fender of the car I had worked on _all week_ , and chunked it across the room."

Alice helpfully added, "She didn't talk to Emmett for a month after that."

At the end of the hour, we rose from our seats and began to leave the cafeteria. Bella and Alice were busy conferring between themselves while I dispiritedly followed behind. Emmett joined me to walk by my side and offered his sage appraisal of my current situation.

"He's gonna try and make a play for your girl," he assuredly whispered.

"Tell me something I don't know," I grumpily replied back.

 **00000000000000000000**

A couple of days after school was officially over, Bella was set to start her first day at the store. As she had hoped, and I had dreaded, the Newtons quickly agreed to hire her- just like Mike had promised.

Bella barred me from visiting the store during her training period- she insisted that having me or anyone else similarly close to her would make her more nervous than she already had become. I reluctantly agreed since I really had no other choice.

In the meantime, Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper were now high school graduates once again. In celebration of their temporary freedom, Emmett and Rose were set to take a trip around the world. Their suitcases were currently being packed by none other than Alice.

A few days before they were to depart, Bella finally felt confident enough in her abilities to agree to let me visit her at work. I convinced Jasper and Emmett to accompany me. A fantasy where the three of us bought out the entire store's inventory briefly tempted me. If there was nothing left to sell, Bella would have no need to stay on the job. But, I was certain that if I were to pull something like that she would not be pleased with me.

The inside of Newton's store was what you would expect an establishment of this type to be. Shelves of fishing gear, clothing, boots, camping tools, and the like were lined up around the place. I immediately noticed that no one was manning the register and no one greeted us. I intuitivly froze in place after we entered and quietly listened. Jasper was on the verge of saying something, but I held up my finger to indicate that I wanted silence.

Soon I heard the sound of items being jostled around from somewhere close by. I followed the sound like a hound on the trail of a rabbit- I was not abandoning my quest until I found the source.

Towards the back of the store, we found Bella at long last. She was diligently stocking a shelf, straightening the store display as best as she could as she went. And there, right behind her with a cart full of unshelved items, was a distracted Mike- staring at her intently as she obliviously went about her work. When she bent over to pick up the next item, he ensured that his eyes were securely affixed on her derriere.

It was as exactly as I had feared. He was ogling her as though she were an erotic centerfold model of his very own.

I felt my fury rise while my knuckles cracked from the pressure I was inflicting upon my balled up fists. Now, I had never been much of a confrontational man. I would much rather solve my arguments in a civil, peaceable manner. Yet, my darker side told me that the only way Mike could understand how much I disapproved of his behavior was for me to demonstrate it on his face.

However, before I could take one step towards him, Jasper's stone hand grabbed me by the collar of my shirt. "You being arrested for assault would not make Bella happy with you," he wisely hinted. "And I'm sure her father wouldn't look so kindly on you either."

"He wouldn't mind if I told him why I did it," I petulantly whispered back.

"Just try to chill," Emmett calmly advised. "Let me handle this for ya." He gave me a mischievous wink, then bellowed out, "Yo, Bella! Where can a man find some decent help around here?"

She turned around and flashed a grin when she saw us. "I was wondering when you would drop by," she said to me. "Are you three here just to be nosy, or do you actually need anything?" she teased.

"But, of course," Jasper insisted. "We could use some new camping gear. And Alice wanted me to pick up a new pair of galoshes for her."

"And I want to check out the new tents you guys just got in," Emmett chipped in.

Bella appeared a little uneasy about his proposed interest. "I don't know much about the tents yet," she admitted. "I wouldn't be much help to you."

He broadly grinned, stalked over to Mike, and slung his gigantic arm around the idiot's shoulder in a half hug. "That's all right," Emmett jovially declared to her. "I'm sure Mike here knows a _ton_ about tents! Right, Mike?"

The poor, terrified boy began subtly shivering in his shoes. With a look of panic, Mike furiously shook his head. "Naw, I don't know very much about that new shipment," he fearfully denied. "You should wait and come back when my dad's here. He knows a lot more than me."

Bella tilted her head in confusion. "Mike, why are you being so modest? You know everything about those tents. Just yesterday you were able to recite each of their pros and cons."

Emmett's grin turned even wider. "I _knew_ it. Come on my man. You can tell me _all_ about them." With his arm still draped around Mike's shoulder, he led the frightened boy away from us.

"How has everything been going?" I questioned her once they were out of earshot.

"Fine," she quickly answered. "We've been working to restock the shelves mostly today. We'll probably be doing it for the rest of the week."

 _Bella stocking the shelves all week long while that scoundrel ogles her?_

 _Over my dead body..._

I stooped down and grabbed a few packages. "Let me help you two out then."

She caught my hand to stop me. "You can't stock the shelves, Edward. I'll lose my job if they think I need help to do something so simple."

Dejectedly, I dropped the packages back onto the cart. "Very well. But I don't like to see you having to work so hard."

The three of us then wandered over to the camping section where Jasper expertly sought out the gear he wanted to purchase. A few minutes later, Bella helped him choose a pair of galoshes that hopefully Alice would approve of.

With his shopping cart full, we strode to the cash register but found that Emmett was already there, leaning his elbow against the counter as he casually spoke with Mike. Mike was busy ringing up the huge tent Emmett had evidently picked out.

"Well looky there?" Emmett bellowed. "There's my favorite brothers!"

Mike's spikey blonde head shot up and his eyes darted around until he spotted us.

Emmett continued speaking. "We were wondering what was taking you guys so long. Mike and I were about to form a search party to find you."

"I had twenty things to buy. You had what? One thing?" Jasper countered.

"Yeah, but you had the easy stuff. Mine was the hardest to buy." Jasper merely shook his head and sighed as he began piling up his purchases on the counter.

Bella left my side and joined Mike behind the counter to help with Jasper's items. Mike jumped as though he had just seen a ghost. Quickly taking a peek in my direction, he denied that he needed any of her help and politely asked that she go back to stocking. She appeared bewildered for a moment, but still she acquiesced to his suggestion and walked back around to the front of the counter where I was standing. With a soft whisper in my ear, she revealed that she would be calling me after work, and then she disappeared into the back of the store.

Minutes later, Mike had finished with their purchases and handed them their separate receipts. "Thanks for shopping with us. We hope to see you again soon," he recited with something less than enthusiasm.

"I wish, man," Emmett replied with feigned regret. "But Jasper will be going off to college out of state too. It's just gonna be Edward coming to visit you here at the store from now on."

Mike's face visibly paled as his eyes flicked around to look at our faces. "Just Edward?" he warily repeated.

"Sure," Emmett casually confirmed. "Of course there's our sister Alice too, but I doubt she'll come here very often."

"Right," Mike weakly remarked.

"Well, I hope I see you later sometime."

"Yeah. Later," Mike stiffly said back.

Their back and forth banter was highly unusual. At school, no one, let alone Mike, _ever_ conversed with Emmett. I waited until we were outside before I tackled Emmett for the details of his bizarre conversation with the dolt.

"I was just chit-chatting with him," Emmett claimed.

"About what?" I inquired.

"Oh, I was just telling him about how I was leaving town soon. And how happy I was that I'll finally be free from you."

"What?"

A sly grin spread across his face as he went on. "I told him about how I dread waking up everyday to face you. About how I have to walk on eggshells just to make sure I don't make you mad. And I _might_ have l let it slip that you once put a guy in the ER when he looked at Bella the wrong way."

"You told him about the Port Angeles thing?" I furiously exclaimed.

"No!" he hastily defended. "I made up a story, OK? I just said enough to make him worry a little about you. And I told him that only me and Jasper have been able to keep you calm. Now that we're leaving, he thinks you are like a caged lion being let loose."

"Emmett," I moaned. Making me sound like an insanely jealous maniac was not the proper resolution to my problem.

"Hey! It worked! By the time I finished talking about how your glares bring me nightmares, he was really worried." Emmett chuckled, then added, "He mentioned that he's seen you give him a few freaky glares lately. I told him that he'd better watch out. _That_ was a warning. Kinda like a rattlesnake when it shakes its tail before it strikes."

I could barely look at him for the rest of the night. Emmett never seemed to understand the concept of restraint.

Though, by week's end, I was no longer concerned over the brazen claim he had invented about myself. Bella was commenting on Mike's sudden change of demeanor at her job. No longer was he wanting to stay by her side. Often, when she was in the front of the store, he would station himself in the back. If she walked too close by him, he would retreat a couple of feet away. And I noticed that his eyes no longer roamed to indecent areas of her anatomy whenever her back was turned.

When Emmett and Rose were on the train to Zürich, he finally received my grateful phone call.

 **00000000000000000000**

 **A/N- I** **t has been brought to my attention that this story does not have enough drama or angst in it to be interesting.** **So, after careful consideration, I've decided that I WILL bring the Volturi in to spice things up. Say goodbye to your _precious_ Cullens! You too, Quileutes- you're history! I'm turning this silly little love story into a _bloodbath_. Bwa ha ha ha!**

 **And while war is being waged among the supernatural creatures, Bella will decide that Edward isn't worth all the hassle after all, so she will pursue a relationship with Mike. _Then_ , Edward will challenge Mike to a duel to the death - except he's shirtless and uses dance/fight moves like in _West Side Story_.**

 **Lol! None of that will be happening, folks. I just couldn't resist... Though the shirtless thing isn't a bad idea now that I'm thinking about it.**

 **Next Chapter** **\- We're fast forwarding to the future. Approximately one year later.**

 **Joking aside, I don't think I've stressed this enough, so I'm going to say this again. Thank you for reading this story. It seriously brightens my day. :-)**


	36. The Waiting

**Chapter 36- The Waiting**

 _ **Oh baby don't it feel like heaven right now?**_  
 _ **Don't it feel like something from a dream?**_  
 _ **Yeah I've never known nothing quite like this**_  
 _ **Don't it feel like tonight might never be again?**_  
 _ **We know better than to try and pretend**_  
 _ **Baby no one could'a ever told me 'bout this**_  
 _ **I said yeah- the waiting is the hardest part**_

 _ **The Waiting- Tom Petty And The Heartbreakers**_

 **July 28, 2006**

 **00000000000000000000**

The neighborhood was slumbering in placid silence. The windows of the small white house were dark as I crept onto the front lawn, its grass wet with dew. Bending down, I scooped up a few tiny pebbles from the driveway and shook them in my hand- rattling them around like dice. With a small roguish smile, I aimed towards the window on the second floor.

The stones clinked against the glass just loud enough to alert whoever may be in the room that someone was outside of their window. A few moments passed by before the lacy curtains parted and the window was flung open wide. A girl with long, dark hair cautiously peeked out into the night. When she caught sight of me standing in the grass under her window, she appeared both delighted and suspicious all at once.

"What are you up to, Edward?" Bella asked in a soft, yet accusatory voice.

I concealed my amusement and instead focused on my lines. "O, speak again, bright angel! For thou art as glorious to this night, being o'er my head, as is a winged messenger of heaven unto the white, upturned, wondering eyes of mortals that fall back to gaze on him when he bestrides the lazy-puffing clouds."

She was particularly fond of this scene...

Puckering her mouth to hide her smile, she tried to seem unmoved by my portrayal. "Out of all the lines in _Romeo And Juliet_ , you chose _that_ to serenade me in the middle of the night?"

"Would you have preferred that cliché, ' _But soft! What light through yonder window breaks_?' Personally, I thought what I recited for you was much more original."

"It's definitely nice to see that can think outside of the box, but why are you out here spouting out Shakespearian quotations in the first place? Isn't there more important things you should be doing right now?" she asked in a hushed tone.

"If this is to be my last night as an unattached man, I thought that I should demonstrate how incredibly romantic I am before years of marriage transforms me into a dull, unimaginative husband," I jested with a grin.

Her brow perked up with a hint of silent laughter. "Oh? Then, by all means, continue on Romeo. But, please- skip the death scene. I think that would seriously ruin the romantic aspect of what you're trying to do."

"Actually, I was hoping that you would allow me to go off script and let Romeo enter Juliet's bedroom for awhile."

She theatrically tapped her chin as though she needed to think over my suggestion. "I don't know... _Juliet_ was told to get plenty of sleep for tomorrow. And, whenever Romeo visits her, he doesn't allow her much rest."

"Normally Juliet doesn't mind Romeo's visits," I reminded her. "She has ordered him to come on many, many occasions. In fact, she told him to come tonight, if I recall correctly."

A slow, impish smile lit up her face. "You're right. Get up here already," she softly commanded.

With a quiet chuckle, I strode to the front porch and found the key that was hidden under the eaves. Carefully unlocking the door, I slipped inside and took a moment for my eyes to adjust to the darkness of the living room. Stealthily, I began climbing the stairs to the second floor, avoiding the areas that were prone to squeak or groan. From past experiences, I learned that the best strategy to handle this was to skip every other step- less time on the stairs meant less time for an irate, armed father to awaken.

At the halfway mark, I could hear Charlie's guttural snores coming from his bedroom. He had eaten a lot at the family gathering earlier that night. Usually, after eating a large meal, the poor man would pass out as though he had been shot with a tranquilizer dart. Based on the cacophonous sounds coming from him, I felt fairly confident that I could have tap danced up the stairs and he would not wake up.

Bella's bedroom door was slightly ajar and I quickly entered. The moment the door clicked shut, Bella appeared right in front of me- standing on the tips of her toes, grabbing me by the back of my head, and planting the type of kiss on my lips that made it seem as though we had been apart for months instead of just a couple of hours.

Pulling apart to look down at her, I saw that she was dressed in her usual camisole shirt and pajama pants. "What took you so long?" she asked in a low, throaty voice. Though her father was deep asleep, we dared not speak above a whisper.

I snorted a laugh and rolled my eyes at what I had been subjected to that night. "Your _dear_ _friend_ insisted that I remain at home instead of coming to see you. She said that 'she hasn't been planning this wedding for months just so I could break tradition by seeing you before the ceremony'. I told her that as long as I left your place before the sun rises, I technically would not be seeing you the day of the wedding."

With her arms still draped around my neck, her pink lips puckered out as she thought. "And I'm guessing Alice didn't buy that?"

"No, she did not."

"So how is it that you're here then?" Bella queried curiously.

"I created a ...diversion to occupy her thoughts."

"What did you do?"

A devilish grin spread across my face. "I asked her if the napkins she bought for the wedding reception were on sale at the local discount store or if she was _intentionally_ going for a thrifty, gauche look for the tables. So, at this very moment, she is rushing to Seattle to find more ' _sophisticated_ ' napkins."

"Wow," Bella marveled while exaggeratingly shaking her head. "I never realized that you were so sneaky, Edward."

"Now look here," I teased with feigned admonishment. "You knew going into this that I would do _anything_ for you- even angering a tiny person that could hurl me across the room with just a flick of her wrist. I _told_ you that I would be here tonight, and I would never go back on my word."

"I wasn't criticizing you," she beamed with amused, sparkling eyes. "Actually, I'm very, very _glad_ that you are so sneaky."

"And thank the heavens for that," I murmured before my mouth recaptured her lips.

Life had rapidly changed in the past year and a half that we had known one another- growing and evolving into something I would have _never_ predicted in my former life. I once regarded change as something to dread, something to fight against. Now, I welcomed it. Our high school graduation was behind us. Our acceptance letters from our preferred college had been received. And, most importantly to me, my fiancée wore the token of my love for her on her ring finger.

In the weeks leading up to graduation, I had been obsessed with thoughts of our future together. I had already known that I would be following her wherever she chose to be. We spent a good portion of our senior year strategizing our coarse for college. We sent out dozens of applications to every university that met both of our needs, hoping that at least one would take us. In time, we received word that Cornell had accepted us both- be it incredible good fortune or a sizable Cullen family donation that made it possible, I'll never know. Either way we looked at it, Ithaca, New York would soon become our future home. She would major in English Literature, I would go into their music program with a focus on composition. With our future college careers shaping up before us, we were happy. We were eager for the opportunities we were about to enjoy. Yet, I knew that I wanted more. More of everything.

I wanted her face to be the first thing I saw when I awoke in the morning. I wanted my belongings fighting for space in whatever closet her things were stored. I wanted to laze around with her on a comfortable sofa during the weekend- she with her head on my lap while she read an intriguing novel while I absentmindedly played with her hair as I studied. And I knew that none of those things would occur if we were to live in the university's student dorms. She had voiced her own displeasure at the thought of living with a stranger in some tiny dorm room. And she had made it abundantly clear to me that she would prefer to live as close to me as possible.

Our options were therefore limited to two paths. One, we would separately find a place of our own in Ithaca that was relatively close by to each other- though still not _quite_ close enough in our eyes. Or, as a second option, we find a suitable place and move in _together_ as husband and wife.

The second path sounded not only more logical to me, but also more desirable.

A possible third option, one where we would live together without being married was unthinkable. I may have adjusted my way of life in order to live more normally in this time period, but this was one aspect of my upbringing that I could not abandon. Living together without the benefit of marriage would be too great of a temptation for us to combat.

And that was our _other_ problem.

The longer we were together, the more we wanted from the other. She was irresistible to me, and apparently, I was to her as well. Hands wandered. Lips lingered. Our baser instincts demanded to take control. And, as a byproduct of this modern age, she had no moral objection for us going further in our physical relationship. I became the lone barricade to keep us from going too far- which, undoubtedly, was the most maddeningly difficult task that I ever was faced with.

I was keenly aware of her fear of the institution of marriage. Early on in our relationship, I noticed that whenever I brought up my dream of us as husband and wife, her face would drain of its blood and her ability to speak would temporarily disappear. For a time, I refrained from speaking of it altogether- too worried that I would scare her away from the idea for good if I pushed her too far.

Over time, I learned to only casually mention my thoughts over matrimony. I did not place any time tables concerning our future together, nor did I place pressure on her to respond in kind. Gradually, her stricken expressions lessened in their intensity. She slowly appeared to become accustomed to the idea without hyperventilating.

So, after months of waiting for the proper time, I finally gathered the courage to propose...

* * *

 _It was the weekend before graduation was to occur. Her last day working at Newton's had been a week earlier, leaving her with plenty of free time to visit her mother since she would be making the trip from Jacksonville to Forks to watch Bella's graduation ceremony. Though, that plan collapsed earlier in the week when her mother's husband broke his thigh bone during practice on the ballfield. Renée called and gave her daughter the bad news that she would not be able to come after all. And as usual, Bella ignored her disappointment and instead voiced her concern over Phil's injury._

 _Several days later, I told to her that I wanted to take her someplace special Saturday night. Balking at being surprised with anything, she immediately interrogated me, assuming that I would be dragging her someplace swanky and expensive. I swore to her that it was neither. She warily agreed._

 _I showed up at her house just after sunset that night. The clouds blanketed the sky, blocking out all traces of the moon and casting everything in charcoal black shadows. When she saw that I was dressed in a plain pair of jeans and a casual t-shirt, she subsequently accepted that I would not be taking us to some exclusive restaurant that would have an enforced dress code and food that cost as much as a week's worth of groceries. Her grimace vanished and transformed into a pleased smile as she slid into the passenger seat of the car. Finally, she relaxed and appeared ready to oblige me in my plans for that night._

 _Well, at least she was until the blindfold came out._

 _"What's this for?" she asked as her face confusedly scrunched up. She held the offending object by the tips of her fingers, as though it were a package of moldy deli meat she had just discovered in the back of her refrigerator._

 _"It's just a sleep mask. Put it on," I encouraged. It was the same sort of mask you might see an exhausted airline passenger wear to block out the lights of the plane's cabin._

 _"I know what it is," she snapped with a petulant glare. "But why do you want me to put it on? If you're taking me someplace that requires me to wear a blindfold, I'm going to guess that I'm not going to like it very much."_

 _I rolled my eyes. "We're going to a place that you've been plenty of times. It's just...different right now. OK? There's nothing to worry about. Trust me." She opened her mouth, likely to bring up another complaint, but I added one more thing first. "It will only be for a little while. The place we're going is relatively close by. I promise."_

 _Taking a few moments to examine me for any signs of trickery, she reluctantly accepted my statement. "Fine," she grumbled, and_ _slipped the sleep mask onto her face._

 _Once I confirmed that her eyes were properly shielded, I cranked the engine and took off. For a few minutes, I aimlessly drove us through the town's streets to confuse her sense of direction. Having felt that a sufficient amount of time had passed, I steered the car towards our destination._

 _I pulled into a parking space and helped her out of the car. "Can I take this off now?" she huffed the moment I helped her exit the vehicle._

 _"Not yet. We're almost there," I replied, leading her by the hand. The area was almost pitch black, the only structure not bathed in darkness being our destination towards the back of the property. Our shoes crunching upon the graveled pavement was the only sound that could be heard as we walked._

 _I pushed the door open and guided Bella inside of the building. I hastily inspected our surroundings and saw that everything was set up exactly as I had asked. A tranquil, melody played in the background- a piece that I had personally selected from my music collection._

 _Reaching behind her head, I took the liberty to remove her mask._

 _She blinked a few times as her brows furrowed. Then her astonished gasp of recognition echoed within the room. "H-how did you...?" she stammered in wonderment, unable to complete her question. She spun in place slowly, taking in the sight of the transformed Forks High School cafeteria._

 _All but two of the lunch tables were gone. On one table rested a covered dinner platter accompanied by two plates and glasses. On the second table across the room sat my beloved stereo system. A multitude of white and gold balloons drifted above our heads while small tea lights warmly illuminated the room. Bouquets of ivory white flowers of various types hung upon the walls._

 _"Alice and Jasper came by this afternoon and did all this for me," I answered her. "They did a wonderful job, don't you think?"_

 _"Well, yeah... But why?" she asked with a befuddled stare._

 _I took both of her hands and led her to the middle of the room. "Because I felt that this room deserves a proper goodbye."_ _Tipping my head towards the table that held our soon-to-be dinner, I smiled as memories of our past swept through my mind. "That's the table where a lovely but homesick girl chose to sit at a year and a half ago."_

 _I paused to glance at the other table across the room. "And that's the table that sat a clueless boy that thought his life was over. A boy that had reconciled himself to living a half life instead of a full one..." My index finger reached out to caress her cheek as I continued. "_ _Do you realize the effect you had on me the moment I first saw you? I had seen thousands of faces in my lifetime, Bella, but never had I experienced anything resembling what happened to me that day. It felt as though you could see right down to my soul."_

 _"I noticed you that day too," she admitted. "You seemed so sad. I couldn't stop watching you... And then you caught me staring at you."_

 _"I stared at you plenty that day myself," I said with a wink. "I thought you looked like a beautiful nymph, straight from Greek mythology."_

 _"A nymph? I reminded you of a half-naked girl that gets chased by satyrs through the forest?"_

 _"Well, yes. I'm the satyr in this scenario, you see," I teased. Her eyes sparkled with silent laughter until I added in a low timbre, "I'm still chasing you."_

 _A tsk fell from her lips. "You can't chase what you've already caught, Edward."_

 _"Have I now? And what do you think I should do with you now that I have you in my clutches?"_

 _She bit her lip as she gazed up playfully at me. "Oh... I'm sure you'll find something to occupy us."_

 _"I think so too," I grinned. I began lowering my lips to hers, but halted before I got too close, realizing that this was the perfect moment. Seeing that her eyes were still opened wide, I requested, "Close your eyes."_

 _Likely assuming that I was about to give her a kiss, she readily compiled with my request- a hint of a smile gracing her lips. I_ _released one of her hands as I dropped down to my knee. Pulling out the small, black satin box from my pocket, I kept watch on her unsuspecting face all the while. Her other hand, I continued to cling to as the seconds ticked by._

 _"Edward?" she questioned after a short time had passed._

 _I took a deep breath. "You can open them now, Bella."_

 _She reopened her eyes and flitted them around until they landed on my kneeling form. Confusion, then comprehension, crossed her fair face as the reality of what I was doing dawned upon her. Her eyes enlarged as she looked between the ring box that I held in the palm of my hand and my face, perhaps searching for answers to unspoken questions._

 _"I brought you here tonight because I want the next phase of our lives to be as wonderful as the beginning," I disclosed, never allowing my gaze to leave hers. "I think I began to fall in love with you the moment that I first set eyes upon you. It_ _may have been your beguiling beauty that first caught my attention, but it was your undeniably enchanting p_ _ersonality and intelligence that holds me to this day._

 _"You are the reason why I wake up with a smile on my face. You are the reason why I have hopes and dreams again. You are my life, a_ _nd I want to spend the rest of it making you happy." As I spoke, I gently squeezed her hand, rubbing her trembling fingers in a hopefully comforting manner._

 _"I'll wait for you for as long as it takes, but I need to ask you regardless of what you may decide," I confessed with a thumping heart. With a flip of the box's lid to reveal the twinkling diamond that rested inside, I took a deep breath. "Isabella Swan, will you marry me?"_

 _Her frozen expression was solely trained upon the ring that I presented to her. With quivering lips, she swallowed nervously before she attempted to speak. "Edward... This is- crazy... Who gets married at eighteen?"_

" _Lots of people have," I reasoned._

 _Some of the shock faded away from her features, replaced now with a touch of annoyance. "I meant people that live in THIS century, Edward," she snapped. "No one gets married right out of high school."_

 _"Timing is but a detail, love. Should it matter that we found each other now instead of later? I don't want to waste precious time together just because a few people may raise their eyebrows at our marrying at a young age. As long as it is what we both want, the rest doesn't matter."_

 _"But my parents would flip if we...you know... They married right after graduation, and look what happened to them. They divorced before I could even walk."_

 _"First of all, we are not your parents. They had only been together for a short while and married on the spur of the moment. We, however, have been a couple for over a year. And my desire to marry you certainly isn't a wild or spontaneous idea that I just thought up a few days ago. I planned this months ago. And, secondly, they will not, as you claim, 'flip out' if we were to do this."_

 _She stubbornly shook her head back and forth, unable to believe my assertion. "Yes they will. Charlie will shoot you for even asking me and then he'll have a heart attack."_

 _I laughed for a moment at the sheer absurdity of her claim. "That's utter nonsense. The man is stronger and more levelheaded than you give him credit... Besides, he already knows."_

 _"No way," she breathed out, her eyes nearly bulging now._

 _I smiled, still kneeling before her. "Oh, yes. I let him know weeks ago that I would be asking you soon."_

 _"You asked Charlie for PERMISSION to marry me?" she pressed._

 _"No. It was more of an...advanced notification. I simply visited him at the police station and explained to him my intentions."_

 _Her teeth pressed down into her bottom lip, worried more than she would ever voice aloud. "And what did he say?"_

 _"He claimed that he had a feeling it was coming," I recalled with a smile. "I'm at your house nearly everyday. And, I should guess, just by the way I look at you, it probably clued him in on what I had in mind. So, really he seemed more philosophic than surprised... And before you say anything more, you should be aware that I alerted your mother as well."_

 _Bella's brows scrunched together in absolute bewilderment. "No... You couldn't have. You don't even have her phone number."_

 _"You're correct on that front. I didn't call her. I told her, in person, back when we visited her during spring break."_

 _Her face became contemplative as she mulled over this revelation. Then, astounded once it hit her. "That was...almost two months ago! Why didn't she say anything to me?"_

 _"Well, I asked her to keep it to herself and she agreed," I admitted with a small shrug of my shoulders._

 _A short, silent moment passed us by. "My mother promised to keep this a secret from me?" she stated aloud. "The same woman who always blurted out to me what she bought for my birthday because she was 'too excited' to keep it to a surprise, agreed to keep her mouth shut?"_

 _"It seems so."_

 _Her mocha brown eyes blinked back a few times. "So, what did she say?"_

 _"Basically the same thing as Charlie. I will venture to say that sh_ _e even appeared thrilled that I was asking for her blessing._ _She thought it was a quaint and gentlemanly custom."_

 _Evidently, my description was not nearly adequate enough to quench her curiosity or anxiety. "But what did she DO, Edward?" she queried urgently, her breaths turning fast and panic stricken. "How much did she scream? Did she throw anything?"_

 _I attempted to keep my mouth in a straight line despite the fact that I wanted the smile at her unfounded concerns. "Umm...no, if I recall correctly. She seemed calm. Apparently, you have spoken so highly of me for so long that she accepted that something likely would be happening between us. She claimed that she thought it would either be marriage or 'shacking up together'. Which, by the way, were her words, not mine."_

 _Gradually, her chest stopped heaving as her brows pinched together. "So... They don't care?"_

 _"They care, Bella. Very much so. But, they would rather let you make your own decisions. It's your life to live. And they will support you in whatever you decide. As will I."_

 _"So, if I were to say that I needed to think it over first, you would be OK with it?"_

 _I kept my eyes on her, hoping that she could see my sincerity. "Yes. I told you that I will wait however long you want- be it days or years. But I needed to ask you this now so you will know, without a doubt, what my feelings are towards you."_

 _A minute of time dragged by without a word from her. Her eyes alternated between looking at me and the object that rested in my hand._

 _"Get up please," she whispered after a minute of complete silence passed. I slowly stood up and waited for her to express to me what she wanted, my eyes never leaving her face. She stepped closer to me, though she kept her gaze pointed downwards towards the satin-covered box in my palm._

 _Her tiny, white finger cautiously inched out to stroke at the golden ring, tracing the edges of the large, oval diamond that glistened in the warm glow of the room's lighting. The finger went on to follow the delicate metalwork design on the gold band, some golden strands not much thicker than a spider's web._

 _"It's beautiful," she murmured. Her head suddenly snapped up to look me in the eye. "This didn't cost an arm and a leg, did it?" she warily asked. "Please tell me that you won this out of a bubblegum machine or something. Or it says 'Made In China' in tiny letters somewhere."_

 _"It was neither an arm or leg, nor did I sell my soul or anything else you could possibly think up," I smirked. "Actually, this didn't cost me anything. This is the ring that my father presented to my mother. I inherited it."_

 _Her brows rose up in mute surprise. "I never would have suspected that. It looks like new."_

 _"This was made over a hundred years ago," I disclosed. I_ _joined her in studying the ring, suddenly regretting not taking the initiative in finding her something that would be more suitable to a modern girl like her. "I suppose this would be considered rather old-fashioned nowadays... I_ _f ever, or whenever, you decide that you want to marry me, you can choose a more up-to-date ring. Alice suggested a few places in Seattle that have more modern jewelry that you may find more to your liking. Though, knowing her, those places would-"_

 _Bella's index finger pressed into my lips, cutting me off from speaking. "No," she drawled out as her eyes pierced into mine. "That won't be necessary... I like this one." She paused to look down at it again before she removed her fingertip from my mouth. Then, after a few beats, her focus came back to me. "I'm not much for modern things," she revealed with a small, shy smile. "I find that old-fashioned things are MUCH more attractive."_

 _"Do you now? Is this...preference of yours limited to inanimate objects or does it cover a broader range?"_

 _"Yes. It includes ridiculously attractive males that time travel. They are impossible to resist."_

 _I feigned disappointment. "I wasn't aware that there was such strong competition among that group."_

 _Her grin grew larger as she wrapped her arms around my neck. "Oh, but there really isn't. You see, I'm seriously considering the offer one of those time travelers gave me. He asked me to marry him, but I haven't given him an answer yet."_

 _"Is that so?"_

 _"That's right. I think that I should give him an answer. Don't you?"_

 _"I suppose that would be the proper way to go about doing things. So... What will your answer be?"_

 _"I'm thinking that since I love him and plan on being with him forever anyway, that I should go ahead and make it official."_

 _I had to stop this lighthearted banter between us. I did not want her to hide her true feelings behind jokes and fake smiles. "Are you sure, Bella?" I cautioned. "I don't want you to agree just because I want this for us. I would rather you be honest and tell me that you need more time than for you to be unhappy in the long run."_

 _Her lips pouted out as she thought of a proper reply. "You want honesty? OK. I'm scared out of mind about what Jessica and Angela will say when I tell them I'm engaged. I'm dreading the shoes that I'll be expected to wear. I'm terrified that you'll wake up one day and ask yourself why you picked me out of all the people in the world to be with. But, I can also tell you that what I feel for you will never change. I know what I want, and it's you. So, if marrying you is all that I need to do to make that happen, then I guess I'm saying yes to you."_

 _"You'll marry me?"_

 _"Yes."_

 _An indescribably heavy weight suddenly lifted from my heart upon hearing that word coming from her lips. All of my worries were instantly banished to the netherworld. She agreed. Now I could finally breathe._

 _A gigantic smile appeared on my face as I swept her up into my arms, her surprised giggles ringing in my ears. "Thank you," I beamed._

 _"You're welcome," she laughed back. Before I could say another word, she tugged at my shirt collar until my lips met hers. Our mouths moved together in its now familiar motions. I loved how her bottom lip tasted as it moulded to my own. I was addicted to her habit of running her fingers along the nape of my neck. I would never tire of the desperate way she would press her petite body as close to me as possible. It was all simultaneously satisfying yet never enough._

 _How long we stayed in this way, I'll never know._

 _What I do know is that the cellphone in my pocket dinged- indicating an incoming text message. Bella and I halted all movements, opening our eyes almost at the same time. She backed up a couple of inches and tried to smile despite her puckered, reddened lips. "I guess you should check and make sure that it isn't an emergency," she reluctantly said._

 _Heavily sighing, I dug in my pocket and pulled the phone out, reading aloud the message once I flipped it open._

 _"Congrats, but the food is getting cold. U can make out all u want after dessert.- Alice," I smirked with an eye roll. I shoved the phone back into my pocket, then pulled Bella close once again._

 _"Shouldn't we go eat like she said?" she asked with raised eyebrows._

 _Grazing my lips down her throat, I smugly laughed before I answered her. "Oh, but didn't you know?" I quipped as I worked my mouth down her graceful neck. "I prefer having dessert first."_

* * *

The buzzing phone in my trouser pockets brought me back to reality. I knew who the caller would be at this late hour, and I was not prepared to deal with her quite yet. Assuming that Bella and I still had a while before we needed to worry about Alice popping up, I quickly turned the phone off. I had the feeling that irate text messages demanding that I leave Bella's bedroom this very instant would soon be sent.

"Alice?" Bella correctly guessed.

"Yes. She must have finally gotten a glimpse of us together," I glumly replied. "I suppose I should have mentioned that the tablecloths for the reception were hideous and felt like burlap sacks. _That_ would have bought us a little more time."

She dropped her arms from my shoulders and took a couple of steps back. "Well... I guess we should use our time wisely then."

Taking a grip upon my shift sleeve, she tugged me towards her bed and then pushed my chest until I landed upon the crisp, white sheets. I toed off my shoes and dragged myself until my back hit the headboard. Bella crawled her way up the bed and dropped beside me, allowing me to pull her close. Laying her head where my arm joined my torso, we spent a couple of tranquil minutes just relaxing.

"So...is it later yet?" she eventually whispered into the darkened bedroom.

I let loose a weary sigh. I had not been looking forward to this.

"I suppose it is," I unresistingly replied.

* * *

 _Earlier that evening, our families had rented out The Lodge for the night, a restaurant which was slightly more upscale than the Forks Diner, in order to throw a small celebratory dinner party. Charlie, Renée, and Phil were in attendance as well as her father's close friend Billy Black. His son, Jacob, who was now a member of the Quileute wolf pack was on patrol and was not positive if he would be able to attend that night. I had mixed feelings about the boy myself. The laughing, boyish Jacob from my past interactions with him was mostly gone. In its place was an overly cocky and derisive pseudo-man that towered over most people's heads. On rare occasions, you could still see a glimpse of his once fun-loving personality._

 _Of course, all of the Cullens were there at the small banquet. Emmett had confiscated a tv and tuned it to some sports channel- instantly drawing Charlie and Billy to it like fireflies to a porch light. Rosalie stood nearby her mate, watching him interact with the two humans as she posed with a soda glass in her hand. Alice fluttered around the room, constantly checking that everything was going as she desired. Carlisle and Phil stood in the corner, chit chatting together with bright smiles on their faces. Jasper stood to the side of Carlisle, alternating between contributing to the conversation and watching Alice as she flew around the restaurant._

 _As for our "mothers", Esme had developed in instant friendship with Renée over the phone during the past few weeks, both busily making plans over color schemes and the like for the wedding. Bella and I mostly stood back and let them have all the headaches that came with planning such an event. In the end, as long as we were wed when the time came, I would never care about what shade the bridesmaid's dress should be or what type of finger sandwiches to serve to the guests._

 _Our other guests showed up after dinner had been served. The Cullens' Alaskan "cousins", the Denali coven, made up the last of my invited guests. I had not laid eyes on them for over a year and a half, though unsurprisingly, they were as perfect and lovely as ever. As they began to step into the restaurant, one-by-one they were swept into warm hugs by various Cullen family members. Carmen and Eleazar entered first, followed by Irina and Kate. My eyes flicked over to peek at Billy, noting that he was now nervously stuffing pretzels into his mouth while his guarded gaze kept track of these new vampires. Despite our assurances that they were vegetarian, he appeared to not completely trust our judgment._

 _The last member of the clan that appeared was the one that I had secretly stressed over ever since I realized that she would be invited to the wedding._

 _Tanya._

 _Bella knew of the Denali clan's existence and the fact that they would be invited. But, I had neglected to mention my painfully awkward run in with Tanya from months back. Of course, I hadn't committed any grievous offenses when she last visited, but the very thought of explaining to Bella that a succubus had been laying in wait upon my bed was a conversation that I truly wished to put off for a little while longer._

 _Tanya strode inside the building with the confidence of a undefeated heavyweight boxer. Her long strawberry blonde curls swung behind her back as she glided over to Esme, giving her a cordial kiss on both cheeks._

 _I sensed the moment she spotted me from across the room, her topaz eyes flashing with recognition. Taking a few more seconds to greet Carlisle, she turned in my direction with a determined gleam in her eyes. Her movements turned feline as she crossed the room, with long, lithe footsteps as she swayed her hips. A friendly smile that progressively turned teasing morphed her face as she stalked towards me._

 _On instinct, I kept my face seemingly unperturbed while I wrapped my arm around Bella's waist and pulled her closer to my side- desperately seeking comfort against the advancing coquettish vampire._

 _Tanya completed her journey by smoothly sliding up to me, leaving only a foot or so separating us. "Hi, Edward," she cooed. "It's been such a long time since we've seen each other. I've missed you."_

 _"Oh, yes, well... We've all missed our dear cousins," I squirmed. "Emmett was telling me just the other day about how he couldn't wait to show Eleazar the new Hi-Def TV that he bought for-"_

 _"And, my, just look at how much you've grown!" she interrupted with raised brow. "You've filled out quite a bit since the last time I saw you." Her eyes ventured unashamedly up and down my frame, appearing to analyze every inch. "Very nice," she observed as her golden eyes landed back on my face._

 _In a near panic, I nervously coughed to break the uncomfortable tension. Hastily, I pulled Bella in front of me, using her as both a human shield as well as a distraction in order to block Tanya from being able to examine me further. With a faux smile, I introduced them. "Tanya, I don't believe that you've met my fiancée yet. This is Bella. Bella, love, this is Tanya- one of the members of the Denali clan."_

 _"It's nice to meet you," Bella sweetly replied, though I could see that her smile was forced, just as mine had been moments before._

 _Tanya said nothing for a few beats as she scrutinized Bella, almost as thoroughly as she had done to me. Slowly, a small smile crept upon her face. "It's a pleasure for me as well," she claimed, holding her hand out for Bella to take. With a hesitant peek at me, Bella reached out and cautiously shook Tanya's marbled hand. Once they had both released the others palm, Tanya lightly laughed. "I was so intrigued when Carlisle called saying that our dear Edward was marrying. You could have knocked me over with a feather, I was so surprised. I remember telling my sister that we just had to attend the wedding."_

 _"And we're so happy that you all came," I replied through gritted teeth that looked as though I was smiling._

 _Alice began calling for Tanya from the other side of the room, excitingly waving her hand to encourage Tanya to visit her. Tanya's pouty lips puckered out like a child's. "I guess I better go say hello to everyone," she reluctantly sighed. "We'll have to catch up later, Edward... And it was so nice to have met you, Bella."_

 _"Yes," Bella replied back to the woman's retreating form. "It was just lovely."_

 _After Tanya glided away, Bella's curious gaze fell upon me, apparently waiting for an explanation to what had just occurred. "Later," I uttered in a low voice, hoping that no one would hear but her._

 _Her brow rose up as she gave me a peculiar look. "Later," she agreed._

 _After a quarter of an hour passed by, Jacob strutted through the entrance of the restaurant. I was grateful that he was donning actual clothing that evening since he usually enjoyed cavorting around shirtless and barefoot. On this particular night, he even wore slacks instead of his typical fraying, cut off blue jean shorts._

 _He soon caught sight of Bella and me, and began to head towards us. Halfway over, however, a piercing voice cut through the air, stopping him in his tracks._

 _"Eew!" Tanya exclaimed, turning away from the conversation that she had been having with Jasper. She whipped her body fully around as she searched the room with her eyes while delicately sniffing the air. "What is that horrible smell? I've never experienced anything like it."_

 _Realizing where the cause originated, Jacob swung his head towards the disgusted vampire and quickly examined her with a musing look before he answered. "That would be me, sweetheart," he sneered. "And let me tell ya- you don't smell so great yourself."_

 _Her face visibly erupted in anger, glaring at the gigantic shapeshifter. "Who is this bozo?" she questioned Jasper, completely ignoring Jacob who stood only a few feet away._

 _"That's one of the Quileute tribe members that has that special ability that Carlisle spoke to you about," Jasper cryptically explained. "His father is a close friend to the bride's father."_

 _"I thought you said that they were friendly to you now?" Tanya asked. "Based on what I'm seeing from this one here, I'm shocked that you have been able to work with them if this is what you've been forced to deal with," she haughtily sniffed._

 _"Hey," Jacob cut in, jabbing his finger towards her. "I'm a pretty easygoing guy until clueless leeches insult me to my face. Try being a little more pleasant yourself, then maybe, I'll give you a different reaction."_

 _"You filthy, little mutt," she seethed. "How dare you say that to me. I've had hairbrushes for longer than you've been alive. Show some respect."_

 _Jacob snorted. "That explains your appearance then. I've always heard that your kind were supposed to be forever young and beautiful. But what about you? Did that benefit skip you completely or something?"_

 _Tanya's fists hardened as her golden eyes narrowed, her anger building up by the second. Before Jacob had even finished his insulting tirade, Jasper tugged Tanya towards the door, likely intending to send her some peaceful vibes well away from prying human eyes._

 _"Oh, yeah," Jacob began as a parting shot. "Let me know if your meeting with King Tut works out for you. I hear he gives great advice on how to conceal ugly faces under bandages. I'm sure it would do wonders for your self-esteem." Tanya seemed ready to zoom across the room to strangle him, but Emmett appeared on her other side to assist Jasper in escorting her outside to cool off._

 _"Are you intensionally trying to start a fight tonight, or are you just being stupid again?" Bella huffed once Jacob shuffled over to us._

 _"It wasn't my fault," he defended. " She started it."_

 _"I'll admit that it was quite entertaining to see that childish antics and insults can continue well into your adult life," I wearily sighed with an eye roll._

 _" I know," he laughed, overlooking my annoyance. "I'm proud of the mummy thing. That really seemed to tick her off."_

 _Bella's brows scrunched down as she scowled at him. "You'd better behave yourself from now on," she warned. "Or we may take back your invitation."_

 _His once cocky attitude instantly vanished. "Aww, come on," he whined. "You can't expect me to say nothing when that thing complained about my scent. I can't help it that she can't recognize awesomeness when it's right under her nose."_

 _"I don't care if she tells you that you're infested with fleas tomorrow," Bella snapped. "Play nice or you can just stay at home."_

 _Jacob blindly turned to me for assistance. "Come on, Edward. Help me out here. Explain to her that my reputation is at stake here. I can't let some bloodsucking bimbo talk to me like that."_

 _With a wan smile, I placed my hand on his shoulder. "Let me give you some valuable advice," I musingly began. "If Bella, or any other female for that matter, warns you not to do something, I would suggest that you follow their order. Bella will throw you out of the door herself if you do otherwise."_

 _His face immediately fell, but accepted it nonetheless._

 _For the remainder of the evening, the obnoxious shapeshifter and the outraged vampire steered clear of each other._

* * *

"Now, tell me what's up with Tanya," Bella demanded, reawakening me from my reverie.

I fidgeted a bit on her bed, suddenly uncomfortable with the subject. "Some of the Denalis are more than just vampires," I admitted with a grimace.

"OK," Bella drawled out. "So what are they?"

"Have you ever heard of the term 'succubus' before?"

"Succubus..." she repeated aloud as she thought it over. "It sounds familiar. It's something from mythology, isn't it?"

"Yes," I sighed, dreading what I would have to explain. "The creatures were said to amuse themselves by creeping into men's bedrooms at night and, well," I nervously coughed, " _taking advantage_ of the sleeping human that occupied the bed."

"Taking advantage?" she repeated. "As in, _slept with_ , right?"

"Right," I confirmed with a nod.

"So, you're saying that Tanya is a _succubus_?" she queried, empathizing the last word.

"I suppose she is in a _way._ But it's more like she and her two sisters are the origins of the legend. They find a male... friend for the night, have their way with him, and then set him about on his merry way. Though, long ago, they weren't so obliging. They used to feed from their companion once their, umm, activities were complete."

"But now they only feed from animals," she voiced aloud.

"That's right."

Bella's dark eyes zoned in on me as she formed her next question. "So why did she seem so...friendly to you?"

My hand shot up to my head, my fingers tugging at my hair in frustration. "We met once before... Long ago... _Way_ before you moved to town."

"Yeah, I already knew _that_ ," Bella breathed out impatiently. "Tell me what I _don't_ know."

"She developed a slight - a very tiny - bit of interest in me when she last came down," I winced.

"Interest... As in, she _liked_ you?" Bella stressed.

"Like, I believe, is too strong of a word for how she felt," I clarified. "I think she was more intrigued by the fact that I knew what she was and didn't fear her. I don't believe that she ever had any actual _feelings_ towards me. I was simply a novelty in her eyes."

Her brow arched upwards. "She was checking you out tonight, Edward," she deadpanned.

"I'm a human man," I sighed. "I think she instinctively does that with any male of our species now. It's apart of her routine, I'm sure."

"So you're telling me that all that happened back then was that she _looked_ at you?" Bella stressed. " _Nothing_ else?"

"Well...," I squirmed. "There _was_ one incident where she went a _little_ too far..."

"What happened?" she encouraged.

Awkwardly, I rubbed my hand down my face, hating the way this would sound to her ears. "Almost everyone had left the house with the Denali coven - only Rose and Emmett stayed with me. I was working late that night in Carlisle's office. Once I was finished with my homework, I climbed the stairs to go to bed." I stopped speaking, dreading what came next. Dreading that my fiancée would want a _detailed_ description.

"And?" she impatiently pressed, rolling her hand in a circular motion to coax it out of me.

I swallowed and decided to get it over with. "I found her in my room."

"In your room?" Bella repeated in an even tone.

"On my bed," I elaborated.

"Your _bed_?" she echoed as her brows scrunched together.

"In lingerie," I rushed out - that bit of information being the most difficult to reveal.

"She was in _lingerie_?"

"Will you _please_ stop repeating everything I say?" I begged, squeezing my eyes shut. "This is hard enough for me to tell you as it is. Hearing the words coming from your lips seems to make it sound infinitely worse."

"Sorry," she muttered, then a quiet moment passed. "So, what happened then?"

My head popped up to look at her in the eye. She was utilizing her usual habit of biting down on her lip when anxious. She evidently assumed the worse - even after enduring months of me insisting that we wait until marriage before we made love. Did she really think I would throw myself at someone I barely knew?

"Nothing," I insisted. "I told her, in as nice of a manner possible, that I wasn't interested in her in that way and that she needed to leave."

With a doubtful look, Bella watched me. "You had a outrageously gorgeous female in your bed - wanting you - and you didn't do _anything_?"

"That's correct."

A minute went by, allowing her to mull over my claim. "Why not?" she eventually asked.

"Because she wasn't you," I answered simply, though still completely honest.

"You didn't know me then," she scoffed. "You can't use that as an explanation."

"Oh yes I most certainly can," I retorted with a grin. "I knew you from my dreams. How could you possibly think I would ever be unfaithful to my dream woman?"

She stared hard for a long moment. Soon her head shook from right to left as she sighed. "I should be terrified of you. You manage to wiggle yourself out of trouble just by exuding your charms. I think maybe I should rethink this marriage thing. I'll never win any arguments if this is what you'll do."

I chuckled, now knowing that she was placated by my explanation - however farfetched as it may have sounded. "I suppose that I need to remind you of why you agreed then," I huskily murmured, leaning down to tease her neck. "If I recall, you seemed to like it whenever I-"

Her neck erupted in goosebumps as my lips trailed down her throat. "Oh, yeah," she gasped. " _Now_ I remember... But I need you to stop for a minute. I can't breathe." Playfully laughing, I stopped and pulled back, watching her as she took a few large gulps of air to calm herself. Noticing my amusement, she cocked up a brow. "Proud of yourself, are we?" she sarcastically asked.

"Undoubtedly," I confirmed with a smug smile. I would never tire of seeing what havoc I could do to her if I put my mind to it.

We settled down after a few minutes went by. She reclaimed her spot on my side while I cradled her left hand in mine, ghosting my lips across her knuckles. Pausing once I felt the cool metal of her ring hit my skin, I pulled her hand out so I could admire the way it shone on her finger.

Bella cleared her throat, and her head turned up to peek at me. She watched, seemingly fascinated, as I lightly toyed with her ring finger. "Do you think your mother would have approved of you giving me her ring?" she timidly asked.

"There's not a doubt in my mind - she would be pleased to know that a woman like you agreed to wear her ring. She would have loved you."

"You really think so?"

"I don't think - _I know_ ," I replied with conviction. "They _all_ would have."

She quietly considered what I told her for a short while. Then, taking a breath, she spoke again. "Are you sure that you don't regret anything?"

I knew what she was really referring to. We preferred to keep quiet in regards to what Bella was hinting at. Knowing that Alice could overhear, we always chose our words carefully whenever we spoke of our thoughts concerning _that_ night.

"Yes, I'm sure."

It was the night that answered a question that had evaded me for two years...

* * *

 _Over a year had passed since the Cullens and Quileutes began their partnership. They spoke often with one another, sometimes combining forces to patrol the town when Alice would receive visions of unpredictable vampires that might venture too close to town._

 _The Blacks had also renewed their friendship with Bella's father, once or twice a month they would visit Charlie at his house in Forks. Usually I was there as well, joining in on their dinnertime conversations. In the beginning, Billy and I were cautious when around each other- he still had some concerns over my choice of living with the Cullens, and I was well aware of it. I chose my words carefully around him, keeping my comments about the family to a minimum._

 _After some time had passed, I began to actually like Billy. He had a cutting sense of humor, witty and amusing. I, in turn, related the humorous stories of my life at the Cullen residence- often leaving him unable to speak because he was laughing so hard._

 _However, Billy wasn't quite as amused when I admitted to him that I had told Bella of the shapeshifters existence- it took a long and detailed explanation for him to accept my excuse. Jacob, on the other hand, did not appear nearly as irritated. He seemed more thrilled with the fact that he could speak of his abilities openly around "normal people" than anything else._

 _After graduation, Bella and I were invited to a small gathering on First Beach as representatives of the Cullens. Though the treaty had been updated, some of the wolf pack, namely Paul, still did not fully trust the peaceful vampires enough to allow them to enter upon their territory._

 _On the designated date, we arrived together at the reservation. It was technically the start of summer that day, yet the sea breeze would sometimes cause Bella to shiver. After we greeted everyone, I encouraged her to sit with me near the bonfire as we ate a simple meal of grilled hot dogs._

 _I watched everyone as we ate, the crowd largely consisting of the wolf pack and their imprints plus a couple of the tribe's elders. Sam and his fiancée, Emily, were acting as host and hostess of the gathering. He manned the barbeque grill while she ensured that everyone had more than they could ever eat._

 _An elderly man known as Old Quil, who boasted white, long hair, waved his hand for silence nearly an hour after the festivities had begun. Everyone paused in their various conversations and found places near the fire to sit in order to listen to the old man's stories- legends that had been handed down for hundreds of years._

 _He spoke until well after the sun had set, leaving only a purplish haze on the horizon. At his conclusion, the crowd went back to gossiping and joking- most walking and stretching their legs after being required to sit for so long on hard driftwood logs. Bella and I remained by the fire, both of us admiring the flames as they flickered in the nighttime air. Soon, we were the only ones left by the bonfire as we held one another._

 _After a while, a large body plopped down in front of us, blocking us from the flames. I smiled. "Hello, Seth."_

 _Seth Clearwater was the easiest of the pack to get along with. He was humbler than most of his compatriots- rarely did he ever openly brag about himself. His father had passed away unexpectedly several months earlier, however he remained remarkably stoic. His hearty laughter and simple, good-natured jokes were a refreshing addition in comparison to most of his brasher, serious pack members._

 _"Hey," he smiled. "Do you two often do this when you're invited to a party? Cuddling while everyone else is having a good time?"_

 _"Oh, I'm having a very good time," I smirked back, snuggling with Bella to emphasize the fact._

 _"Me too," Bella agreed._

 _"You guys are sickeningly sweet," he teased, shaking his head in mock disgust. "But, seriously, have you two had fun tonight?"_

 _"Sure we did," Bella assured. "It was really interesting hearing all of those old legends."_

 _Seth's mouth curled back into a smile. "Yeah, I guess they would be pretty interesting to you guys, but I've heard them all before."_

 _"I suppose then tonight must have been quite boring for you then," I stated amusedly._

 _"Nah," he replied with a shoulder shrug. "I'm used to rehearing them over and over again. I just wish we could have done something more to add to the excitement."_

 _"Like what?" Bella teased. "Fireworks display? Or maybe we could have had pony rides on the beach. I'd bet that would be fun."_

 _"Or a magician act," I casually added with a laugh._

 _"Actually, that's kinda what I was thinking of," smiled Seth. "You know, every summer solstice, we do something to celebrate the season's change. This year and last year were both pretty tame. Though, back two years ago, it was awesome."_

 _"Really?" Bella questioned. "What did you guys do?"_

 _"We went up on the cliff and had a summer solstice ceremony," he explained excitedly. "Only a few of us were there for some reason - Billy said that it was important to keep the numbers low. Anyway, Sam lit this gigantic bonfire, right? Well, the flames must have reached a good ten feet up in the air. Then, right at sunset, us boys had to begin the ceremony. Each of us circled the fire. After we all had done that, Sam walked up, said a few words in our tribe's tongue, and threw something into the fire. And then, bam! The winds whipped up and everything went nuts for a little while. The flames of the fire doubled in size, almost licking the sky! We all stood around with our mouths hanging open- none of us had ever seen anything like it before. Then, just as suddenly as the winds came, they vanished. The fire instantly went out, leaving only a bit of smoke and its charred wood. After that, we went to the beach and ate. So, all in all, it was a pretty great night, if I say so myself."_

 _During his story, a creeping sensation of piercing clarity went through me, causing me to closely study what he was saying. Seth seemed unaware of my trepidation as he spoke. Bella, however, glanced up at me at some point, perhaps noticing my stiff reaction to his story._

 _"Seth?" I nervously began. "Tell me again please, but when did you say that this happened?"_

 _"Two years ago."_

 _"And it was the first day of summer, you said?"_

 _He nodded his head without an inkling of concern. "Well, yeah. For some reason, Billy and the other tribe elders wanted to make it a bigger deal than usual... I wish we could do it again. I bet you guys would have enjoyed it." He paused a moment, deeply thinking. "Maybe I should bring it up to Billy. We could do it next year."_

 _If my thoughts were accurate, this could be a very bad thing for me if he managed to convince the tribe to redo the ceremony._

 _My eyes shot open wide, nearly hysterical. "No," I breathed, grabbing his wrist to keep him from leaving. "That's unnecessary, Seth. Bella and I had a wonderful time tonight. And I'm sure Billy had his reasons for only performing the ceremony once. Perhaps it's a once in a generation type of thing."_

 _His mouth pursed contemplatively. "Maybe." Then, he began speaking of other, less stressful subjects for a time._

 _After he left us, Bella and I silently stared into the fire, waiting for the other to speak first. Several minutes passed, then she spoke._

 _"Are you going to tell me what's wrong?" she whispered, keeping her voice low as she ensured that the pack was too far away to hear us clearly._

 _I moistened my dry lips before I answered. "His story- it was... interesting. I think there's more to it than he realizes."_

 _"What do you mean?"_

 _"Bella... Do you remember the date that I first appeared here?"_

 _"Yeah," she replied. "It was June 20, 2004."_

 _I nodded, pleased that she so easily recalled it. "And what is today?"_

 _"June 21," she responded, not seeing the connection._

 _"Yes, but today is also the summer solstice, correct? And Seth mentioned that the tribe conducted a ceremony in 2004 on the summer solstice..."_

 _"So, what does that mean? What's the problem?"_

 _"The problem is that in 2004, the summer solstice fell on June 20, Bella... I believe that my appearance and their strange ceremony that night may be connected somehow."_

 _With this revelation, her brows cleared and her mouth popped open wide. "They brought you here?"_

 _I shrugged my shoulders. "I doubt it was on purpose. I'm thinking that it was an unintended consequence. They were unaware of my existence until I ran into the Blacks in town."_

 _"Maybe we should tell them."_

 _I vigorously shook my head down at her. "No. I'm not telling anyone about this."_

 _This seemed to astound her further. "Why not?"_

 _I took a moment to think of a way to explain to her my reasons. Stroking her hair, allowing my fingers to fall downwards to her cheeks, I began. "I don't want to upset anyone. I'd rather the Quileutes remain unaware of my true origins than for them to feel guilt that they brought me here."_

 _"But you could go back," she softly, innocently remarked._

 _My gaze hardened, amazed that she could ever think that I would abandon her. "I'm not leaving you," I said, gruffly shooting the thought down._

 _In return, her stubborn nature resurfaced. She turned around fully to look me in the eye. "I didn't say that," she snapped back. "I'll go with you too."_

 _All the air that had been in my lungs disappeared._

 _What she was willing to do for me was fraught with extreme danger and uncertainty. I would never risk it._

 _"No, you will not," I retorted in a calmer tone. "Your life is here. Your family is here. I am not risking your life on something that has no guarantee to work out in the end."_

 _"But you said that you wanted to go back once," she reminded me. "You said that's why you went back to find the meadow- to find your way back home."_

 _"I was willing to risk it then because I had nothing to lose," I morosely explained. "I had lost everything, and felt that I didn't belong here. But, now I know that I do. And I'm not going to sacrifice your life on something that will probably fail."_

 _"But your family..." she trailed off._

 _"Trust me, love. I would want nothing more than to save them. However, I will probably fail if I tried. Carlisle and I spoke of it often. We strategized on how I could go about doing it, but he always ended our conversations by reminding me of the dangers. The vortex may send me to some other time period- one that I would find unpleasant, like the ice age for instance. Then, if I somehow could make it back to 1918, there's the fact that I may show up after they had already passed away. I would be stuck there with no way to escape. And then there's the risk that I could catch the Spanish Influenza and suffer the same fate as they had. So... You see... It took me months to accept these facts, Bella. And, I know my mother well enough to guess what she would want me to do. And that would be for me to live my life - however strange it may be - to the fullest. Here, with you."_

 _"Are you sure?" Bella urged._

 _I placed a kiss upon her forehead. "I'm positive. I will be wherever you are- and this is exactly where you belong. I'm staying."_

* * *

The sound of a vehicle passing by Bella's window tore us away from our previous thoughts. We both held our breaths, fearing that Alice was behind the wheel. Once we heard the car's engine purring further and further away, we relaxed once more.

"How much longer do you think we have before she shows up?" Bella asked, still pressed into my side.

"I haven't the foggiest idea," I admitted. "It depends on if she found acceptable napkins quickly or if she's currently forcing every store in the Seattle city limits to open their doors for her."

She glanced at the clock on her nightstand, noting that it was 11:30. A sly smile spread over her. "It's getting pretty late," she observed. "Are you sure you don't want to go home and get some sleep?"

I incredulously cocked my eyebrow. "How could you expect me to ever sleep knowing that I haven't given you the proper amount to attention tonight? There are vast amounts of your skin that I barely touched. I'm surprised you haven't complained about my dereliction of duty."

"Then you better make it up to me then," she commanded, holding out her hand for me to take. "You can start there and work your way up."

I took her up on her suggestion, and we soon lost track of time. This often happened whenever we were alone in her room at night. Between the tender touches and more desperate, demanding kisses, we had no qualms against staying up half of the night when we were this happily occupied.

And happy we were until the window flew open.

"Fun's over!" Alice's piercing voice declared, instantly breaking Bella and me apart. "It's time for you to go home, Edward."

I stubbornly dug in my heels, clutching Bella tightly. "I've only been here for a little while. She needed me to come tonight."

"Yeah," Bella softly giggled. "He only made it to my shoulder blade. It's going to be at least another twenty minutes before he gets to the good part. Come back later."

Alice's irritated face popped up in the window, likely holding on to the window frame with her fingers to keep herself from falling. "I don't understand what's wrong with you two," she l barked. " _You are getting married tomorrow_! You need _sleep_! The only bags I want to deal with are the ones I packed for your honeymoon. If you two keep this up, I'll be forced to utilize a tube of extra strength hemorrhoid cream to deal with the bags _under your eyes_."

I looked at Bella to gauge her reaction. "How does that sound, my love? Is what she said worth me leaving early?"

Bella pretended to muse for a moment before a smile lit up her face. "Nope, I think I can handle it."

I swung my head to speak with Alice. "Did you hear that?" I quipped. "She said it sounds fine to her. I'll try to get back home in a few hours." With that, Bella and I resumed our previous activities, effectively ignoring the fuming vampire at the window.

But we both knew that wouldn't last for long.

"Edward..." Alice growled. "If you don't come on right now, I'll get Jasper to come to knock you out with fatigue."

I grumbled into Bella's neck. "Five more minutes then," I greedily demanded.

"No," she shot back. "In five minutes it will be midnight, and then you would break wedding day tradition!"

Huffing out exasperatingly, I gazed into Bella's dark chocolate eyes. "I have to go."

"I don't want you to," she pleaded, drawing me closer to trail her lips across my jaw.

"Neither do I, love," I agreed, freeing myself from her addicting mouth before my brain could fall back under her bewitching spell. "But that infuriating pixie is throwing me death glares. I better leave before she blows a head gasket."

 _"I can hear you,_ " singsonged Alice.

Reluctantly, Bella lifted her lips from my skin, overlooking our visitor for now. "Fine," she sadly sighed.

I stroked under chin, hoping to cheer her up. "Just think of this as your last night of reprieve. After tomorrow, you will be _wishing_ you could send me away so easily."

"Yeah, right," she laughed accompanied by an eye roll. "I don't believe that's going to be an issue."

I pulled her close, chastely kissing her lips goodbye. "Sleep well. I love you," I said before stepping towards the door.

"I love you too," she murmured back, sitting on her knees upon the bed. After one last look at her, I turned to grasp the doorknob.

"Edward," Alice called, still at the window. "You can't go out that way. Come over here and I'll help you down."

I openly tsked at her suggestion. "That's unnecessary. I can walk out of here just fine, thank you."

At that very moment, a loud cough echoed through the house. Evidently, Charlie was no longer one hundred percent asleep. Everyone in Bella's bedroom froze in place, too frightened to move.

A minute ticked by.

"He's back asleep," Alice announced. "Are you going to listen to me now?"

"Yes," I replied with a sigh. I then stuffed my legs through the window, letting them dangle the twenty or so feet above the ground. Turning around to Bella, I winked at her before I allowed myself to fall.

"Had a nice night?" grinned Jasper after he caught me in his arms.

I nodded my head. "It was wonderful- until she showed up," I confirmed while jerking my thumb up towards Alice. The little pixie, who was still busily speaking to Bella at her window, glowered down at me before she resumed her conversation.

As Jasper and I began walking towards my Volvo, I quietly smiled. Tonight marked the end of another chapter of my life. Tomorrow, the beginning of another.

And, because of that, I was eager to turn the page.

 **00000000000000000000**

 **A/N-**

 **Next Chapter \- This probably isn't necessary. You already know, don't you? They're getting married! Plus, the very last appearance of that lovable bore, Mike Newton. I'm sure you're heartbroken.**

 **Thanks for reading! ;-)**


	37. The First, The Last, My Everything

**A/N- There will be a smallish honeymoon scene at the end of this chapter, but since this is rated T, I'm keeping it pretty clean (I'm being a good girl for right now, lol). So, instead of a nice juicy lemon, it will be more like a nice cup of tea with just a drop of citrus flavoring. ;-)**

 **00000000000000000000**

 **Chapter 37- The First, The Last, My Everything**

 _ **I see so many ways that I**_  
 _ **Can love you till the day I die**_  
 _ **You're my reality, yet I'm lost in a dream**_  
 _ **You're the first, the last, my everything**_

 _ **You're The First, The Last, My Everything- Barry White**_

 **July 29, 2006**

 **000000000000000000000**

 _Bella and I were reclined on a soft blanket in our meadow, enjoying the rare sunny day. She soon turned playful, demanding that I remove my shirt in order for me to absorb more vitamin D from the sunlight (or so she claimed). I was nearly finished unbuttoning it when the grassy meadow began shaking as though we were experiencing an earthquake..._

"Wake up, buttercup!" bellowed a deep, familiar voice from close by.

One of my eyes automatically popped open. The curtains in my bedroom had been pulled open, allowing the muted daylight to stream inside. Emmett was standing at the foot of my bed, his dimpled grin directed at me. His muscular arms were pushing up and down on the mattress- obviously the cause of the "earthquake" in my dream.

Irritably (and incoherently), I groaned and resentfully eyed him, not happy _at all_ with his unexpected wake-up call. "Go away," I snapped as I snatched one of my pillows and shoved it over my head to block him from my sight.

But, evidently, he wasn't having _that_.

Amusedly chuckling, he pulled the pillow off and tossed it out of my reach. "Sorry, Eddie boy," he taunted, in a tone far too chipper for this early in the morning. "But it's time to get up."

I rose up with a scowl- he _knew_ I hated that nickname. "It's barely dawn," I grumbled. "The ceremony isn't until six this evening. That means that we have approximately twelve hours before I need to worry about dressing myself. And that takes what? Ten minutes of time? So, _excuse_ me while I go back to sleep."

"No can do," he cheerily retorted. "I've been given orders to wake you up and drag you downstairs in exactly fifteen minutes. Bella will be here soon, and Alice told me that it's my job to keep you away from her until she walks down the aisle."

I snorted a laugh. "I'm sure that Bella will be locked up in Alice's room all day. How could I possibly get to her? Does Alice think I will scale the side of the house and break in through her window?"

Indifferently shrugging, Emmett replied, "I dunno. I'm just doing my job. But now you only have _fourteen_ minutes to shower and get dressed before you have to get down to the kitchen. So, you better get crackin' or else I'm going to drag you right past our overnight guests." Wiggling his brows lecherously, he teasingly added, "I'm sure the sisters will get a _big kick_ seeing you in your little PJs."

This got my attention.

I was in nothing but boxer shorts. And the Denali coven was down there.

Including Tanya...

Throwing Emmett a contemptuous glance, I leapt out of bed and slammed my bathroom door shut behind me while his boisterous laughter penetrated through the locked door.

The night before, after Alice, Jasper, and I returned home from Bella's house, we walked in to find the whole Denali coven in the living room. Tanya rose up from her reclined position on the pure white sofa and strode up to us- or more specifically- up to me.

" _Finally_! You're home," she had squealed, eyeing me speculatively all the while. "I thought for sure you'd be here after we finished our hunt. Where have you _been_? We've got _so much_ to catch up on!"

Alice grabbed me by my forearm while simultaneously giving Tanya a friendly grin. "He was at his fiancée's house," she answered for me. "Those two can't stay away from each other for very long."

"Oh," Tanya replied, pursing out her lips while looking back with a hint of chagrin.

"Yep," chirped Alice. "When you get those two together, you practically need a crowbar to pry them apart. They seem to forget that they need rest when they're together. It's not until you get them away from each other do they realize how tired they are. So, now he's _completely_ exhausted. _Aren't you,_ Edward?"

I didn't need to be a genius to know what Alice was attempting to do. And I definitely did not mind acting as though I was a weak, sleep deprived human if it meant I could escape Tanya's unwanted attention.

I stretched my arms and allowed my eyelids to half close. "Well," I slowly drawled out, feigning reluctance in admitting what I was about to say. "I didn't want to say anything, but _I_ _am_ a little worn out. I'm finding it fairly difficult to keep my eyes open." For a moment, I flirted with the idea of throwing in a nice yawn, though I quickly concluded it would be laying it on a bit too thick. Alice and I both wished her a goodnight before she could offer various ways she could reawaken me. After we climbed the stairs, Alice paused at her bedroom door and let me know that she would be keeping a close eye out for me. That promise was the only reason why I was able to get any sleep that night.

I glanced at my reflection in my bathroom mirror, noting that my hair was sticking up in every direction. But thankfully, there were no bags under my eyes like Alice had warned us against. Though, I really would not have cared if there had been. The late night at Bella's house had been worth it.

Minutes later, now showered and properly dressed, Emmett and I headed towards the kitchen. Esme had her back turned while she stood at the stove, likely finishing up on whatever she had cooked for me for breakfast. Emmett slid out one of the kitchen table's chairs and sat backwards in it, his arms resting on the back of the chair while he placed his chin on his forearms.

"Good morning, Esme," I sleepily called out, still fighting to keep my eyelids open.

"Morning," she answered back, though it lacked her usual cheery spirit. She didn't even turn around and flash her warm smile that had always seemed to stay permanently attached to her face. Instead, she kept her attention focused solely on the skillet on the stove top.

Emmett and I shared a quick, puzzled glance between us- apparently he noticed that something was not quite right with her too. He arched his eyebrow at me, then tipped his head towards her while giving me a questioning look. I shrugged my shoulders in response- I hadn't a clue as to what was troubling her.

A couple of awkwardly silent moments passed by before she finally turned around, her face appearing composed but also uncertain. Without quite looking at me, she grabbed a clean plate and placed it before me on the table. Then, flying at vamperic speed, she retrieved a small glass, orange juice, a stack of freshly made pancakes, hash browns, scrambled eggs, sliced melon, and a chocolate muffin.

"You really shouldn't have went out of your way like this," I smiled. "You're spoiling me. How will I survive when I don't have a buffet style breakfast every morning?"

For the first time since I woke up that morning, she pivoted her head in order to look me straight in the eye. That's when her fragile composure broke. Her bottom lip popped out as her entire mouth trembled. Her golden yellow hued eyes gazed back at me with something akin to despair.

"Oh, Edward," she morosely cried, dropping herself into the chair beside me. "The real question is: how will _I_ _survive_ when I don't have anyone to care for anymore?"

I stared back at her uncomprehendingly. "That's preposterous. _Everyone_ here depends on you. Just your daily cataloging and repairing of the damage Emmett inflicts upon the house is proof enough that we all need you."

"Hey! That's not true!" Emmett defended. "I fixed the banister all by myself last week, and I wasn't even the one that broke it in the first place."

"Yes," I agreed, "except _you_ _were_ the one that shoved Jasper's head through it, which was the reason why it broke."

He waved me off. "But _he_ was the one that suggested that we wrestle."

"I'm sure he meant _outside_ of the house, Emmett," I sighed, now turning away from him to concentrate on the woman that had treated me like a son for over two years. I reached across the table to take her cold, stone hand. "I mean it, Esme," I reiterated. "This family that you and Carlisle created depend on you for so many things. You may not feed them like you have unfailingly done for me, but you give them something much more important- and that's your love and support. You hold us all together. I know for a fact that if it hadn't been for you, that I wouldn't be where I am today."

She gave a faint smile, squeezing my hand back as much as safely possible. "Thank you, dear," she murmured before she became silent and pensive. A short time went by, then she continued. "I know I'm being ridiculous, but while I was cooking, I realized that today is the last time I'll be doing anything for you. You're marrying and moving off across the country. There won't be anymore of our talks while you eat. No more of me telling you to button up your coat. I won't even have the luxury of reminding you that your history paper is due soon." She suddenly stopped to laugh. "Is it sad to admit that I'm even going to miss the dirty clothes that you leave on your bedroom floor?"

"That's an outright exaggeration," I returned in mock outrage. "That only happened _once_ when I was running late to school."

Emmett snorted in laughter. "If you miss Edward's bad habits that much, I guess I can take up the slack. I can strew my clothes around the house whenever you start missing him. Then I'll crank up some annoying song that's forty years old while I spread breadcrumbs all over the counters."

"That's sweet of you, Emmett," Esme giggled. "But I'll be fine. It's just going to take some getting used to again. We spent so long waiting for Edward to come. I had to familiarize myself with everything there was to care for a human... And then he came to us, I blinked a few times, and now he's all grown up. I can't believe that it's over."

"I'm moving- not cutting ties with you forever," I consoled. "I'll need you and Carlisle's advice even more now than before. I'll call you all the time. Bella and I will come back for the holidays. You'll come for visits. It will be great."

"I know," she genuinely grinned. "I told you, I'm just being silly right now. I'll be fine." She released my hand and encouraged me to eat. For a minute or two, she watched me chew my food as though this was the very last time she would ever see my face.

Once the last bite passed my lips, I asked Emmett, "So what's next, warden? Is it back to solitary confinement or will I be allowed a few minutes of yard time?"

"Hardy har har," he mocked laughed. "Neither. We're going to Port Angeles for the day."

"To do what?"

"Anything you want," he replied. "Jasper's coming too. Then, we'll pick up Bella's mom and stepdad before we head back home."

The clouds were thick in the sky, though thankfully there was no rain to hinder our progress to Port Angeles. Emmett drove the three of us at breakneck speed up the highway. I had learned long ago to not look out of the window while he drove. Not knowing exactly how fast he was driving kept my nerves in a calmer state.

We wandered the tourist district for a while before we settled on watching a movie. It wasn't the best movie I had ever seen, but it was better than watching random tourists scarfing down junk food while staring at me and two pale fleshed vampires all day. However, I _was_ anxious to get back home. I knew that Bella was there, likely enduring a day full of spa treatments and unwarranted beauty regimens that she did not need. She was breathtaking already. How could Alice ever think that she could improve upon what is already immaculate?

It wasn't until after three o'clock that my two guards said that we could go home. First, we stopped at a small hotel near the harbor and knocked on room number 57. The door flung open before I had even knocked twice.

"It's almost time!" trilled the figure that yanked me into a bone crushing hug. Obviously, this was Bella's mother, Renée. She was the polar opposite to her daughter. Where Bella was soft spoken and reserved - Renée was an impulsive talker, often blurting out whatever was on her mind with no thought of the possible consequences. Plus, she was easily distracted and forgetful.

She released me, took a step back, and smiled widely. Now I could see that she was already dressed for the wedding. Her dress was simple and conservative in style, though still lovely by any standard. "You three come on in. Phil is finishing up getting ready. I'm sure it will be at least a few more minutes." She zoned in on me, giving a sympathetic look. "How have you been? Nervous yet?"

I smiled back, running my hand through my hair. "I'm doing well. These two kept me busy all day, so I haven't had the time to feel any nervousness."

She patted me on my shoulder. "That's good. You're doing better than I did my first time walking down the aisle. If it wasn't for that Elvis impersonator, I probably would have broken loose and escaped that chapel in Vegas. But he told me something I'll never forget. He said, 'That's all right, mama. I know that you are all shook up, but you can't help falling in love. But, it's now or never. You can either love him tender or send your groom alone to his heartbreak hotel. So, what will it be?' And you know what, Edward? It really _did_ help me." She scrunched her face as a stray thought hit her. "Well, it helped until I threw up on his blue suede shoes. His wife had to give me some ginger ale, but _then_ I was ready to go."

My eyes flitted over to Emmett, who was standing cross armed with a smirk on his face. He enjoyed watching my interactions with my future mother-in-law. He had no prior experiences with these strange creatures, so he had absolutely no advice to give me.

"Err, that's certainly an interesting story," I weakly smiled. "I'll be sure to have some ginger ale on standby tonight in case anyone needs it."

Renée waved her hand as she spoke. "Oh. I doubt either one of you will need it. The only reason I threw up was because I was going through a bad case of morning sickness." She paused a moment, and her eyes leveled with mine. "Unless... Well, you know if Bella is experiencing any morning sickness she should go ahead and tell me, right? I can help her more than she knows. Tell her to eat a few saltine crackers before she gets out of bed in the morning and that should help a lot."

I'm not the type of person that blushes. I don't ordinarily lose my composure when I'm embarrassed. Usually, I can slap on a fake smile, laugh, and ignore whatever had been said to me that made me uncomfortable.

But, this woman rendered me temporarily speechless.

The normally unfazed and serene Jasper was openly guffawing while Emmett was too busy watching my mortified face to look away. He undoubtedly wanted every detail of this moment to be forever burnt into his memory.

I awkwardly cleared my throat as I nervously pulled at my shirt collar that felt like it was choking me. "I'll be sure to pass the word to her, but you should know that she really doesn't need that sort of advice. She isn't, umm, _expecting anything_ right now."

Renée's face cleared of it's suspicion and a pleased grin appeared. "That's nice to know. Changing diapers while trying to write up a term paper for college would be tough. But please tell me that you _are_ going to be careful? I know how it is when you're young. Your hormones get in the way and all your inhibitions and common sense just fly out of the window." Suddenly, she stopped speaking, and her mouth popped open as a strange, enlightened expression crossed her face. "Actually, now that I think of it, _that's_ what probably happened to that condom the night Bella was conceived," she realized in a tone of awe. "Charlie insisted that he had it before we left for Make Out Ridge, but-"

The bathroom door opened, cutting her off, and Phil stepped into the room. I had never before been so thrilled to see this man. Though, to be honest, _any_ interruption would have been warmly welcomed by me at that moment. Tornado. Alien invasion. _Anything_.

I strode over to him and grasped him in a firm handshake. "Hello there," I enthusiastically greeted. "We better get going before we're late."

"But we were just getting to the _good part_ ," moaned Emmett, evidently not understanding that I had absolutely no desire to hear _anything_ about my in-laws' former love lives.

I shot him a unmistakable scowl. "If we are late I'm almost positive that Rosalie and Alice will flay us all alive," I countered through clenched jaws. Jasper and Emmett both became much more cooperative in getting us to the Jeep after this reminder.

 **00000000000000000000**

While driving home, Emmett drove at a much more reasonable 80 mph since he had two unsuspecting humans in his Jeep. I made sure that Renée rode up front with Emmett to save myself from further embarrassment until at least _after_ the wedding. Though they were two separate beings - Emmett a vampire, she a human - they were remarkably alike. They spent the entire drive reminiscing and sharing stories concerning Bella's extraordinary propensity to injure herself. Basically, they bonded over Bella's struggles with balance. It was a slow week when she didn't have at least one bruise somewhere on her body. However, it felt wrong that they were being so thoroughly entertained with these stories concerning her clumsiness. I tried to divert their interest to another topic several times, but they always brought it right back up.

But, I had to admit, the story about Bella falling into a barrel cactus patch not once, but twice _was_ interesting...

It was just after 4:30 in the afternoon when we arrived back home. None of our guests had arrived yet. I pushed the front door open and felt as though I had stepped inside of a potpourri sachet. The scent of flowers hit my nostrils as I scanned the room. White ribbons of sheer fabric, tied and laced around bouquets of ivory white blossoms were on every surface. Even the chandelier had been festooned with the theme. Alice had incorporated arches of flowers to create a divide between the living room and the staircase- making it impossible to see anyone walking down the stairs once you were in the living room. Dozens of white satin draped chairs were in the living room, each row tied with a bundle of freesias and lilacs. And, towards the other side of the room, stood a large arch which was obviously where the ceremony would be conducted soon. It had even more flowers woven through its structure.

"It looks like a flower shop exploded in here," whined Emmett with a frown. In the face of so much flowering femininity, his masculinity felt smothered. "I'm surprised that she didn't dump a ton of rose petals on the floor for the guests to frolic on."

Jasper shook his head, immediately disagreeing. "This took weeks of planning. Alice did a great job." His assessment was largely based on two facts- that it had been done by his mate AND she could hear everything he was saying at that very moment. There was no way he would openly disparage her creation.

I spent another moment to really study the place. The lighting was warm and muted, giving an almost candlelit atmosphere. Though Alice had went overboard with the flowers, it did give the room a dreamlike quality. Even the scent smelled heavenly.

"It's perfect," I declared with a grin.

Phil and Renée separated as soon as they entered the house. She went in search of Esme in the kitchen while he followed Emmett into the library where the TV had been temporarily set up. I promised Jasper that I would not snoop around Alice's room to spy, and left him to go to my bedroom to prepare myself.

It was nearing five o'clock when I flung my door open. The ceremony was still an hour away. I decided to shower again and shave in order to pass the time. I was severely disappointed once I had finished and found that only ten minutes had went by.

My tuxedo had been placed on my bed, wrapped in a protective garment bag. Without lifting the bag, I quickly unzipped it. I soon realized that this was not the same suit that Alice and Esme had me wear on three separate occasions in order to properly "customize" it for my frame. _That_ tuxedo had been modern but simple in design. _This_ suit, on the other hand, was similar to the evening suits that my father once wore. The jacket was longer in the back than most modern suits, hinting at an earlier fashion period. A pure white waistcoat with a black bow tie was bundled with it.

A thought struck me then. A few months back, I recalled Alice's undue interest in the fashions of my previous time and place.

I smiled as I pulled the suit out of the bag. It was a mixture of Edwardian evening attire and a classic, recognizable tuxedo. It was old-fashioned - yet still modern in an odd way.

It was me.

The sound of metal hitting the carpeted floor drew my attention downwards. I spotted an object shining on the floor and scooped it up. It was a long gold chain. At first, I assumed it to be a necklace, but soon discovered my mistake. As I studied it closer, I realized that it was a watch fob.

I couldn't help but chuckle at the unexpectedness of the present. Alice had once pestered me to not use my pocket watch because it was not a normal item for a person of today to possess. But now, she was encouraging me to wear it.

I walked to my dresser and grabbed my beloved pocket watch. While attaching the chain to the watch, I noticed that there was writing on the small, simple pendant that hung on the end. I squinted my eyes and saw my initials, E.A.M. in a beautiful script.

Glancing at my clock, I noticed that it read 5:25. My smile grew in size, knowing that it wouldn't be much longer now.

I quickly stuffed my legs in the pants and then carefully buttoned the waistcoat over my chest. The jacket came next. I walked to the mirror to look at myself. My hair was the same as always- chaotic and uncontrollable despite my attempts to tame it. The suit fit like a glove. The watch fob was attached to my waistcoat, its gold chain catching and mirroring back the light from the room.

I was out the door by 5:30, jogging down the two flights of stairs and over to Carlisle and Esme standing near the front entrance. Esme spotted me first. Her sweet face appeared torn between bawling over the impending event and fawning over my appearance. With Carlisle's firm, comforting grip of her hand, she chose to show me more of the latter.

"It looks even better on you than I had expected," she complimented with a grin.

I cocked up a brow. "Oh? So you knew of Alice's switch then, I see."

"Of course, dear," she replied. "I was the one that gave her the suggestion. Do you like it?"

"Yes, I do," I admitted.

Carlisle's eyes scanned me as a huge smile spread across his pallid face. "It _does_ suit you. But, I believe, that it's missing something.." he drawled, exaggeratedly stroking his chin.

With furrowed brow, I glanced down at myself in bewilderment- checking to ensure that I hadn't forgotten something idiotic, like my shoes.

Esme rolled her eyes as she playfully smacked her hand on his chest. "You're worrying the poor boy, Carlisle. Edward, he's talking about your boutonniere." She turned around to the nearby table where a small white rose lay. Striding up to me, she deftly attached the tiny blossom to my lapel. Smoothing my jacket around where she pinned it, she backed up to admire the result. "There," she confidently pronounced. " _Now_ you're ready."

Before long, people began streaming in through the door. Ben and Angela were among the first, both wearing bright smiles as I greeted them. Her father stood behind them, waiting for Esme to tell him where the ceremony would be taking place since he would be officiating.

Five minutes until six o'clock, Esme ordered me to take my position under the arch. Carlisle glided next to me as my best man, slapping me on my back in a friendly manner. Though frankly, he meant more to me than some antiquated wedding party member. I called him by a few different names. Advisor. Surrogate father. Friend.

We exchanged broad grins- no words were necessary. I'm sure, just by looking at my face, that he knew that I was beyond happy at that moment.

Minutes ticked by. The guests were all seated and chattering with one another as they waited- their voices humming and echoing through the room. Yellow-eyed beings made up my invited guests. Bella's guests included humans and a few shapeshifters that didn't mind the close proximity to their former enemies. Billy sat in his wheelchair next to Jacob, who I could hear speculating with Seth on what we would be serving them to eat. Renée was whimpering on the front row, her fingers clutching a Kleenex while Phil patiently consoled her.

My eyes kept flicking over to the clock on the wall, completely frustrated with its slow moving minute hand. I had to resist dragging my fingers through my hair in my impatient state. I knew from past experiences that if I messed with it much more than I already had, that Alice would throw a fit when she saw how disastrous it had become.

Jasper and Emmett took a seat on the front row, sitting beside Esme. Emmett leaned forward in his chair and motioned for me to come closer. "It's not too late to back out of this," he teased. "I'm pretty sure that you can outrun Bella. There's no way she could drag you back to the alter without help." I just rolled my eyes and sighed.

At exactly one minute til six, Rosalie glided over to the piano. Though she had little interest in music, she was quite skilled in playing. Pulling out the bench, she straightened her gown, stroked her golden hair that was curled atop her head, and began playing the _Wedding March_.

The guests immediately whipped their heads towards the entrance of the room. After what felt like an eternity, Alice appeared in a flowing, silvery gown- she being Bella's only bridesmaid. Her footsteps were slow and measured, matching the rhythm of the march. She soon caught my eyes and gave me a teasing wink.

Not long after Alice's entrance, I glimpsed a flash of white from the other room. A few beats later, a woman of unspeakable beauty, clinging to her father's arm, began walking down the aisle.

My heart lurched in my chest. I was seeing the woman from the dreams that had once haunted me. But this was reality. And this was better than _any_ dream.

Her hair was intricately styled, braids of her chestnut locks were wound on top of her head. Her white wedding dress hugged her petite waist, cascading down to her feet and flowing outwards. Now I realized that our wedding attire had been meticulously matched in the same theme- modern with echoes of the past. She kept her eyes pointed at the ground while she walked, as though she were frightened of falling. I could see, even from across the room, that her eyelashes had been enhanced with mascara, lengthening and darkening them. Her mouth, though pinched together as if she was troubled, still looked like a newly formed rosebud- delicate and flushed with red.

Bella's eyes lifted and then flitted around the room after a couple of steps. A few steps more, her eyes found mine. I smiled, my heart warming just by watching her. Those dark chocolate orbs appeared to widen as her lips parted opened. A moment later, she returned my smile, instantly increasing her loveliness by ten fold.

She was intelligent, kind, intriguing. Not to mention, rivetingly desirable.

And, out of all of the men on this earth, she chose to walk towards _me_.

I never fully understood what she saw in me. A girl- no, _woman_ \- of her stature deserved far better of a man than I could ever hope to be. But I long ago swore to myself that I would strive to be that man. I would somehow, someday prove myself worthy of her love. I would give her anything. Deny her nothing.

She would be my everything.

 **00000000000000000000**

"I now pronounce you husband and wife," recited Mr. Weber. "You may kiss the bride."

During the man's speech, Bella and I had not been able to tear our eyes away from one another. I vaguely could hear him droning on and on about love and commitment for what felt like forever. Once, I had been tempted to tell him to just skip the unnecessary dialogue and get to the important part. That part being "I do".

Comprehending that this man was _finally_ saying that we were officially, according to both the church and the state of Washington, a married couple, I released my grip on her hand and pulled her face towards mine. Our kiss should have been simple, not overly passionate since we had dozens of witnesses all staring at us. But, of course, when it came to Bella, it was easy to lose myself in the moment. I wanted it to count. A brief kiss surely wasn't as meaningful or symbolic as a nice, thorough one.

When our mouths connected, I reminded myself that I was now kissing _my wife_ \- my wife that had flung her arms around my neck and caused both space and time to halt. It was only us, floating in a delicious void somewhere between a fantasy and reality...

"You two are supposed to be leaving here soon," whispered Carlisle's voice in my ear. "Save this for the honeymoon."

The sound of his voice brought me back down to earth. My eyes flew open and I forced myself to back up a few inches, breaking my connection to her. Bella's brows immediately crinkled down and a small frown appeared on her face once she registered that my lips were no longer giving her the attention she desired.

Before she could open her eyes or admonish me for stopping our kiss, the room erupted in cheers and applause. Her head snapped towards our guests while a look of utter shock overwhelmed her. Her face blushed scarlet red while our various guests spoke of and giggled at our unbridled affection. But, truly, I was untroubled by it all. In fact, I didn't care _what_ they thought. I was happier now than I had ever been. I wanted her to feel the same.

So, I grabbed her by the waist and leaned down into her ear before our guests descended upon us. "Congratulations, _Mrs. Masen_ ," I smiled, whispering so only she could hear. "We'll continue with that _later_."

A slow, dawning smile turned up the corners of her lips.

Though we spent the next several minutes being hugged and congratulated, we always found the other's eyes in the crowd- no matter where we were or who we were speaking to.

And I _knew_ that we always would.

 **00000000000000000000**

"This stuff is great!" enthused Seth as he crammed another chicken wing into his mouth. Alice had decided to go with a somewhat casual, buffet style reception. This would make it more difficult for the average human to notice that the pale-faced people were not eating the food that some waiter had brought to their table. Instead, people wandered, table to table with their plates. Some preferred to stand while they ate.

"Do you always eat like that?" Bella asked with concern. "How are you not choking?" The boy was barely chewing.

Seth nonchalantly shrugged. "Aww, I have to eat like this. Being what I am, my metabolism needs the extra food. I have to eat as fast as I can to keep up."

Jacob guffawed. "He was eating like this _before_ he even changed. He uses it as an excuse now. I think it's because Sue has been starving him to death."

Seth balled up a napkin and threw it towards his friend, which only seemed to elicit more laughter from Jacob. "Mom doesn't starve me. She's a _great_ cook."

Snorting a laugh, Jacob looked at me with a sly grin. "Yeah, cold tofu that smells like feet and chia seed slime," he scoffed. "It's _great_."

I couldn't help but laugh along with him. "Death by chia seed. That sounds like a _horrible_ way to go."

Bella was seated beside me, both of us trying to eat a little before our drive to the airport. Under the table, we kept hold of each others' hand while we watched our friends and families enjoying themselves. The reception was held outside under a canopy of twinkling electric lights and thousands of fragrant blossoms. I had been adamant about choosing the music for this night, which was the only aspect of our wedding day that I felt that I could assist in without looking like a complete imbecile.

There always appeared to be at least a few couples on the dance floor that had been set up. I supposed that my selections had at least been acceptable.

The slow, love ballad that had been playing came to its end. I knew what was coming next. With a grin, I bent down to Bella. "Keep your eye on the dance floor," I advised. She looked up at me, giving me a puzzled expression, but I only winked back.

Thirty seconds later, two harmonizing, feminine voices filled the room.

 _You are the dancing queen_

 _Young and sweet_

 _Only seventeen_

Alice's enthusiastic shriek cut through the air. She abruptly abandoned the conversation that she had been having with Charlie and sped across the room to Jasper. Tugging him by the arm, she led him to the center of the room. This was one of her favorite songs. I wasn't sure if she was truly surprised by my song choice or if she had known all along. Either way, I was glad to see her so happy after all the work she had done for us.

Heavy, stomping footsteps interrupted my good feelings.

"How could you?" spat Emmett with a grimace. His hands were clawing at his ears, as if the song's musical notes were driving him insane. " _You know how much I hate disco_!"

"But Alice enjoys it," I smilingly reminded him. "And this is for _her_."

He grumbled incoherently, pulling out a chair and joining our table. "But it's been lame music _all night long_ ," he complained. "Kenny G. Barry White. Cyndi Lauper. What's next? Yanni?"

Bella pulled off a chunk of her roll and stuffed it in her mouth in an attempt to hide her smile. I, for one, did not bother to hide my amusement. I laughed openly. "Actually, it's much worse than that. I believe that the next two songs will be disco, as well. K.C. and the Sunshine Band, and then another ABBA ballad. Alice just _loves_ them," I finished with a broad grin.

Directing his scowl at me, he petulantly mumbled, "Disco sucks."

Our table returned to concentrating on our food and watching Jasper and Alice enjoying themselves. Two minutes later, I cleared my throat while gently and discretely nudging Bella with my arm. "The next selection is about to come on," I announced in an indifferent tone.

"Big whoop," he pouted. "Maybe I can convince one of the wolf pack to rip off my ears for me. That couldn't be as painful as listening to _this_." Both Seth and Jacob got a nice laugh out of that remark.

Soon thereafter, the next song began. Cymbals tapped in a smooth rhythm before the drums and electric guitar shook the speakers in the sound system...

 _Have you seen her?_  
 _So fine and pretty_  
 _Fooled me with her style and ease_  
 _And I feel her from across the room_  
 _Yes, it's love in the first degree_

Emmett's hands dropped away from his ears while sporting a tremendous grin, suddenly realizing that I had been pulling his leg. "Van Halen!" he shouted, fist pumping the air. He jumped up from his chair. "Rose, baby! It's our song!" he excitedly bellowed while searching for her.

How a classic rock song like _Dance The Night Away_ became "their song" had always been an enigma to me.

Ten seconds later, they were both swaying to the music and gazing at each other with their lovestruck eyes, despite the fact that the song was neither a love song nor even slow paced. But, it _was_ the closest Van Halen tune that could be construed as being a love ballad.

"That was nice of you," Bella said while she watched them. Even Alice had stayed in order to dance to the song, and she _hated_ that band almost as much as Emmett despised _her_ music of choice.

"Well, it _is_ a good song," I smiled. "Not as good as _Panama_ , maybe, but...good enough."

We ate quietly for a time before Bella spoke again. "So... We're married now."

"We certainly are," I lopsidedly grinned.

She nodded her head. "And now that we're married, our honeymoon is soon to follow."

I leaned down closer to her. "It is," I agreed, my tone dropping so only she could hear. "It's going to be _wonderful_."

She subtly squirmed in her chair, her teeth biting into her lip as she scanned our immediate surroundings. "That's nice to know. But, may I ask just one thing?" she questioned, her gaze directed at me. "Where are you taking me?"

Arching my brow, I smiled at her attempt to get the information that I had kept from her for months. "I told you- you'll find out at the airport."

"But as a married partner, it's your duty to tell me everything _now,_ " she pressed. "Keeping secrets is not healthy for any marriage."

Chuckling at her logic, I shook my head. "It's not a secret. It's a surprise. There's a big difference."

She twisted her mouth into a frown. "It's the same thing to me," she grumbled.

A short time later, Tanya floated over to us, which had been her first interaction with me since last night. Her smile appeared more contrite than flirtatious now. I felt hopeful that my married status had reawakened her sense of propriety.

"Congratulations you two," she greeted us. "I wish you both the best of luck."

"Thank you," I gratefully replied. "We appreciate it."

Looking down at Bella, her smile enlarged. "I'll be standing in the front row when it's time for you to throw that bouquet," she good-naturedly laughed. "If you can, aim it my way. I could use some luck in that department."

Bella smiled. "No problem. I'll be happy to."

"She needs more than just dumb luck to get a guy," sneered Jacob, still sitting at the table. "Maybe a paper bag over her head and a stun gun would help."

Before Tanya could respond in kind, Bella snapped her head towards Jacob. "I told you to behave," she berated him. "You couldn't make it twelve seconds without insulting someone, could you?"

"It's OK, Bella," Tanya assured her, narrowing her yellow eyes at him. "A mangy _dog_ such as him can only remember so much before it becomes a burden on his tiny brain. You can't expect anything more from _him_."

Bella reached over and slapped her hand over Jacob's mouth to keep him from throwing back another disparaging remark. "Please, _please_ don't do this tonight," she begged, nervously looking around at the guests nearby. "People are starting to stare over here."

Seth cleaned his face with a napkin, and grinned with what he was about to suggest. "I have an idea. I'm thinking that they should go ahead and let each other really have it. No holding back. Tell each other exactly what you think without fear of reprimand. But, no physical fighting or dirty tricks. Only words."

"Isn't that what they've already been doing?" I asked.

Seth shook his head. "Not really. I think they're holding back a little. They should move away from the reception a little bit, have some privacy, and get it over with." He glanced at me with a slight smirk. I reanalyzed his statement and realized that he was trying to send me a message.

"So, what?" Tanya doubtfully asked. "You want us to just _stand_ there and scream at one another? And you think that will _help_?"

"Doesn't hurt to try."

Tapping my chin, I concluded that anything was better than the nothing that we had been doing to put this ridiculous feud to an end. "I think Seth has a point. You and Jacob can walk away from the lights and work this out in whatever way you need. But, I suggest in order to keep this from appearing suspicious, you make it seem as if you are only dancing together."

"What?" fumed Tanya while Jacob stubbornly shook his head.

"You heard me," I maintained, trying to keep from smiling. "Keep your hands where we can see them, just like if you were dancing. I don't want our guests to know that you're arguing. Besides, it will help keep you from doing anything foolish- like clawing at each other or tearing arms off."

"OK," hesitantly agreed Tanya after a moment's thought. "But I'm _really_ going to tell him like it is. It will not be pretty. He will _beg_ for mercy after I'm done with him."

"Yeah," Jacob sneered. "I'll be _begging_ you to shut up because your voice sounds like a cat that's being shoved into a bathtub. All howling and screeching."

"Save the insults," Bella sighed, pointing towards the shadows outside of our reception. "Just, go get this over with."

Jacob rose after Tanya, following a few steps behind her. The three of us remaining at the table could barely make out the vampire and the shapeshifter away from the lights. But, they did as they were told. She placed a hand on each of his shoulders while he settled his own upon her waist. We could see their mouths moving at supersonic speed, insults likely pouring from their lips.

The song ended, and they continued their farcical dance.

A second song began and ended.

Then a third song started, yet still they were not finished.

By the fourth, Tanya's fingers were gripping his hair while Jacob was pulling her closer. Their mouths were no long hurling insults and demeaning remarks. Instead, they were kissing with such fervor that it felt indecent to watch.

"Took him long enough," observed Seth, shoving an appetizer into his mouth. "He spent half of last night and _all day today_ complaining about 'that annoying blonde leech'. And whenever I told him he was talking about someone he supposedly hated an awful lot, he would shut up for about thirty seconds and bring her up again."

"But they were just fighting," Bella confusedly remarked. "I thought that they couldn't stand each other."

"Some people find that fighting is fun," I winked. "It excites them. Especially creatures like them. His cockiness mixed with her bold confidence makes for an interesting combination. I'm assuming that she's attracted to a human that doesn't break easily and he's intrigued with the only being that swaggers more than he does."

"Ah," Bella hummed. "So, basically, they're like Mike and Jessica."

Mike and Jessica had become the stereotypical on again, off again couple of Forks. One day, Jessica would slump in her chair and complain about Mike's many faults. The next day, she was holding his hand and telling everyone within shouting distance that they were in love. Then, three hours later, she would toss her tuna fish sandwich at his head if she thought he was looking at another girl. The constant arguing and drama seemed to attract them to one another.

I frowned from the unwanted memories, though I still agreed with her. "Yes, _just_ like them."

A few minutes later, I was about to encourage Bella to dance with me again when the couple we had just spoken of wandered up to us.

"This is a great party, Edward," crooned Jessica, holding her idiotic boyfriend's hand.

Politely smiling, I said, "It is, but it certainly isn't because of me. My family did all the planning. I'm sure if I had been in charge it wouldn't be nearly as wonderful."

"Whenever Alice asked me a question about what I would like, I told her to just do what she thought I should do," Bella revealed. "Not making any decisions was the best decision I made."

Bella and I laughed together, gazing into each other's eyes as we did so. Before we became lost again, the oaf had to ruin it.

"So, does the bride dance with guests or is it against the rules?" Mike asked with a smile. Earlier, after we did the traditional bride and groom first dance and then danced with a few of our family members, Bella and I sat down to eat. Neither one of us had gotten up since.

Bella made a face. "I'm not a big fan. All I can do is rock a little back and forth. And I stomp on toes too. _Hard_."

He huffed a laugh. "That's fine by me. I have steel toed shoes on right now. It won't hurt me at all." Reluctantly, she agreed and followed him to the dance area.

"It was sweet seeing you dance with your mom," Jessica commented. "I didn't know that you could dance so well."

"It's nothing really," I downplayed. "I only know a few steps."

"Come on," she declared, holding out her hand and shaking it in her excitement. "Let's go dance with Mike and Bella."

The thought of being stuck with her for the length of a song wasn't pleasing. "I don't know..." I trailed off, not anxious to fulfill her suggestion but also unwilling to hurt her feelings.

Jessica let out a laugh. "We're just going to dance a little. And it's a slow song... Please?" Her bottom lip stuck out as she folded her hands in a pleading gesture.

With a gruff sigh, I agreed. "Very well."

Her eyes lit up as she bounced on her toes. "Yay!"

We found a spot not far from Bella and Mike, who were busy talking as they gently swayed to the Sinatra song that was playing.

"So," Jessica began after we had started to dance. "Where are you and Bella moving to again? I forgot."

"New York state."

"Wow! That will be totally different from what you're used to, huh?"

I smiled. "Yes, I suppose so. But, it's a nice place. I think that we'll like it."

"That's good... I'm moving to California in a few weeks myself."

"I know. Bella told me."

"Oh, she did? Well, I hope that we all stay in touch even though we're moving away."

"I'm sure we'll see each other whenever we come back to Forks to visit."

"I know, but it sure is gonna suck that we can't see each other whenever we want anymore... I'm used to talking to you and Bella every morning."

"Well.. You know how the saying goes- all good things must come to an end."

Jessica's mouth pursed out as she thought. "That's true." We rocked to the music for a short while in contemplative silence. Soon, she gigglingly smiled up at me. "It's funny," she voiced aloud. "I was just thinking... You know, if I hadn't fallen for Mike like I did, our lives could have turned out _totally_ different. Like, it could have been _you and me_ that got married today."

I blinked down at her, my feet immediately turning to stone, no longer moving to the beat. "Excuse me?"

A few more giggles escaped her mouth while she continued to imagine a future that only she would find amusing. "You know... I used to have a tiny, little crush on you when you first moved here. I think I wrote 'Jessica Masen' a million times on my notebooks. And, sometimes before school in the mornings, I would go up to your car and touch your door handle because I knew that your hand had just been there." Her eyes glazed over at the memory. "A few times it still felt warm."

I had the uncontrollable urge to spray down the entire Volvo with bleach.

I forced a weak smile, hiding my acute wariness. "But you and Mike are perfect together. We would have _never_ been as successful as you two are."

With a pleased grin, she snapped out of her daze and nodded her head. "I know, right? He's so interesting and sweet. I can't imagine my life without him." She then went on and on about her detailed plan of their future together, which again sounded more fictional than real.

Sighing in relief, I turned my head a few degrees to look at Bella. She was animatedly describing something to him while he wore a strange expression on his face as he gazed at her. My instincts were put to immediate alert, certain that he was up to something. Covertly, I led Jessica to a different spot on the dance floor in order to view him from another angle. From this vantage, I could see his hand, which had once been above her waist, now creeping southward. Jessica went on yammering while my blood silently began to boil.

Once his hands slid to her hips, I knew that I couldn't take it any longer.

"And I think we'll stick with having just two kids. That way, we'd only need a three bedroom house," Jessica blabbered. "I think we'll build a new one instead of buying a used house. I've always wanted marble countertops in the kitchen. Have you ever seen green marble in a kitchen before? Cause it's just gorgeous. And the floors will be ceramic tile and-"

"Oh, look," I interrupted. "The song is ending. Let's go see what our significant others are doing."

I danced Jessica and I up to them while managing to keep my face controlled. Gently nudging Jessica up to Mike, I said, "It appears that your girlfriend misses you, Mike." I then wrapped my arm around Bella's waist and coaxed her towards me. "And I miss _my wife_ _,_ " I stressed. I looked Mike dead in his cold, little eyes, hoping that he could at least _see_ my displeasure since I couldn't say what I would want in the presence of ladies.

Appearing to sense my wrath, he mumbled a quick goodbye to Bella and fled into Jessica's waiting arms. I moved us away from the troublesome couple, and slowly drew Bella into my arms to dance.

"What was that about?" Bella innocently questioned.

"Nothing really," I replied. "I was only reminding certain parties that you are no longer available."

She laughed disbelievingly for a few seconds. "Are you being jealous again? Over _him_?"

"No," I crossly muttered, furrowing my brow.

"You know that you have no reason to be," she uttered, standing on the tips of her toes and planting a small kiss. "I'm all yours."

"Say that again," I breathed out, playing with the tendril of hair that hung near her ear.

"I'm all yours," she huskily repeated.

Then, a few beats later...

"Now, tell me where we're going," she demanded.

I kissed her pink hued cheek and smiled. "In due time."

 **00000000000000000000**

"London?" Bella questioningly read from the plane ticket that she held in her hand.

"That's where we're landing, but it's not where we're staying," I explained as I dragged our luggage on our flight.

"Then where are we staying?"

I couldn't answer her yet since we were boarding the flight. Other passengers were unconcernedly bumping into us while we shimmied down the tiny aisles. It wasn't until we took our seats in First Class did I give her a response. I let her take the window seat since flying still felt somewhat new to me. I had made the mistake of sitting at the window when we traveled to Jacksonville a few months earlier. I took one look out the window at fifteen thousand feet and my blood turned cold. After that, I learned to keep well away from any window on an airplane.

"Hampshire," I responded.

"Hampshire?" she repeated in a bewildered tone. A few seconds later, her eyes flickered in recognition. "That's where Jane Austen lived," she realized.

"I know," I smiled. "That's why I chose it. I figured that since you will be studying English Lit for the next four years, that you may find it helpful to familiarize yourself with the country. We're starting in Hampshire, but we can go wherever you want. We can see Derbyshire where Mr. Darcy lived, or the moors of Yorkshire. Maybe even Stratford-upon-Avon, if you like. Or, we can just stay at the house in Hampshire and explore around there. Whatever you want."

She had been smiling until I reached the end of my explanation. Now her eyes were narrowed with suspicion. "What house?" she flatly questioned.

"The house I bought."

" _You bought another house_!" she scolded, her eyes bulging. "You just bought the one in Ithaca. Why did you get another one? Are you starting a _collection_ now?" It had taken days for me to convince her that buying a house in our soon to be new hometown was wiser than merely renting. Only Esme's evident excitement in renovating a house to our standards made Bella relent in the end. What Bella didn't know was that Esme had also helped with the cottage as well.

"No," I chuckled. "I bought it because Carlisle said that it would be a good investment. It's a nineteenth century thatched roof cottage. Based on the pictures I've seen, it's lovely and quaint. It's surrounded by countryside yet only a few minutes away from a village and just two hours away from London. It's a perfect vacation house for us."

"But-" she protested before I stopped her with a kiss on her lips.

"No ' _buts_ ' until you see the place, love," I pleaded with her. "Just try and think of it as an advanced study course in English life."

 **00000000000000000000**

The flight from Seattle to London had been ten hours- most of the journey had been made under the cover of darkness. I managed to get a few hours of sleep, Bella a bit more. By the time we landed, it was already late afternoon in London.

The car rental company had our compact ready to go. The drive to the house took a little longer than normal due to traffic. As we neared the village where the house was located, the landscape slowly changed from crowded apartment buildings and industrial parks to lush fields and cozy houses surrounded by flowerbeds.

By the time we pulled in the driveway, it was nearly sunset. The house looked better than the pictures I had seen. The roof was thatched in that old-fashioned way that invoked bygone days. The structure was built from pastel red brick that had obviously faded due to years of exposure to the elements. Ivy vines clung stubbornly to its sides, fighting with the bricks for more space to grow. Each window, on both upper and lower floors, were trimmed with white flower boxes which held yellow and cream daisies, the bright blooms spilling from their containers. A cobbled stone path wove lazily from the driveway to the dark, wooden front door. The house wasn't large or grand, but it exuded a nice, homey quality that made me not worry about any of it's possible flaws.

"So, what do you think?" I asked Bella.

"It's..." she hesitantly began, biting down on her bottom lip.

"It's what?" I encouraged.

She glanced away from the house, now staring at me. "It's nice," she casually replied, almost sounding indifferent. I could see that she was trying to downplay her true thoughts.

"Only nice?" I teased in feigned distress. "I suppose I can put it back on the market then until we can find a _nicer_ place. I saw a fairly decent Gregorian mansion that was a steal- only fifteen million."

She shot me a glare, aware of what I was doing. She rolled her eyes and huffed, "OK, it's more than just 'nice'. It's perfect."

I pulled her in to peck her forehead. "I _knew_ you'd like it," I happily replied. "Let's check out what it looks like on the inside."

I pulled our luggage from the car while she cautiously walked alongside of me. At the door, I had to go through my keyring until I found the right one. A turn. A click. And the door allowed me to push it open.

We stood on the front steps, curiously peering inside for a few moments. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw her foot move towards the threshold. My hand shot out to stop her.

"What do you think you're doing?" I asked in disbelief. "That's _my_ job, Mrs. Masen."

I scooped her into my arms, hearing a whoosh of air escape from her lungs. She swallowed, then said, "You've called me that at every opportunity. At the airline counter. In front of the flight attendants. How long are you planning on keeping it up?"

Pretending that I needed to think, I replied, "Probably until the novelty wears off. So, to answer your question, forever." I carried her through the doorway into the whitewashed walled living area. The ceilings were lined with long, oak beams. The floor was a polished wood, a simple rug lay in front of the stone fireplace.

Standing in the middle of the room, I allowed her to slide out of my arms. Her gaze remained fixed on me. I suddenly felt breathless under her stare, experiencing the feeling that she could peer right down into my soul.

Unexpectedly, I began to feel nervous. This was _our_ house. We were on _our honeymoon_. _She was my wife._

She would expect more now than innocent kisses and hand holding.

I cleared my throat and rapidly blinked a few times, remembering that I had yet to lock the car doors. Forcing myself to take a step back, I stammered. "I-uh...need to bring in the luggage and lock up for the night... Wait for me?"

Her eyes darted away from mine as she licked her lips and nodded her head.

I turned around and headed back outside. Once again standing in the cooling evening air, I took a few deep breaths and made sure that each car door was locked. Walking back, I grabbed the suitcases that we had abandoned on the front porch, dragged them into the house, and deadbolted the front door.

She had remained nearly motionless in the exact spot I had left her a couple of minutes earlier. Her head was pointed towards the fireplace, seemingly studying it thoroughly.

"The bathrooms are upstairs," I announced. Her eyes peeked up to look at me as I spoke. "You can take the one in the master bedroom. I'll use the guest's."

She barely nodded her head at my suggestion, but she did quietly begin following me up the stairs. Blindly, I found a light switch in the hallway on the second floor and flipped it on. There were only three doors to choose from. A bathroom. A guestroom. And the master bedroom. I was unsure which was which, so I randomly opened the first door which turned out to be the main bedroom.

Without a word, I pulled our bags inside and turned the light on. The room was larger than I had thought it would be. It had the same warm ambiance as the living room below- the only difference being the king sized bed that sat in the center of the space. The bedspread was dark blue, like the sky on a bright moonlit night. A pile of pillows crowded the headboard.

I went about the task of opening each suitcase, which took only a few seconds each. I then swung my head to say something to her, but my thoughts vanished the instant I saw her flushed cheeks staring at the bed.

Shaking my head to wake me from my daze, I strode to the bathroom door and pushed it open for her. When I turned back, I noticed that she was watching me.

A nervous smile appeared on my face. "There you go," I said in feigned nonchalance. "It's ready. I'll be-umm, right down the hall if you need me. But it shouldn't take me long."

Wobbling up to one of her suitcases, she nodded her head as she pulled a small bag out of the side pocket. Then, she quickly retreated into the bathroom and shut the door.

With a sigh, I found a pair of my sleep pants and my toiletries before I headed to the guest bathroom. It seemed slightly smaller than the other one, but was still fully functional. I stripped down and tried to relax under the steamy, hot shower, allowing the pounding water to soothe the aches in my neck after traveling for so many hours.

I was finished with everything in a relatively small amount of time. I slipped on my plain, striped pants and returned to the bedroom. I could still hear the shower running in the master bath as I stepped inside.

There were two windows next to the bed. Curious, I walked over to one of them and pulled the curtain open. The sun's light had created a watercolor perfect sunset. The fields were glowing a deep, earthly green. The sky was streaked with warm colors near the horizon- yellow, gold, orange, pink. But just above that, was the lavender purple night sky spreading across the landscape. I leaned against the window frame, arms crossed, realizing that I hadn't seen anything like this in years.

A gasp from behind me tore my attention away from the beauty outside. My own breath caught in my throat when I saw her. Bella's hair hung down in gentle waves, still slightly damp from her shower. All of the make-up that had been painted upon her face had been washed clean. Her mouth was parted open, allowing me to hear her shallow breathing. Her eyes were wide and staring back at me. And, most interestingly, it appeared that the only article of fabric that covered her body was a thin, white cotton towel.

She had never been more beautiful.

Moistening her lips, she coughed and spoke at last. "I forgot to get something clean to wear," she whispered softly. After her explanation, she did not make a move towards her suitcase like I had expected. Instead, she stayed put near the bathroom door.

It suddenly hit me that she was likely as nervous as I.

I opened my arms towards her. "Come here," I asked her. She took halting, slow footsteps as her bare feet moved across the room. I wrapped my arms around her, pulling her as close as possible. She smelled of strawberries, sweet and warm and just plain _her_. Almost unconsciously, I began playing with the tips of her long hair. "Are you tired?"

"No," she muttered, her lips brushing against my bare chest as she spoke.

I kissed the top of her head. "I love you," I reminded her.

"I love you too," she answered back, her voice shaking. I now knew without a doubt that she was anxious about tonight.

I pivoted her head so she could see me. "We don't have to do anything tonight if you don't want to, Bella," I assured her. "I won't push for anything."

Something seemed to change behind her eyes. She took a large gasp of air and then released it slowly, appearing to calm herself. "I know," she replied in a louder voice. Her eyes locked with mine. "But I want this, Edward. I want _you_."

Gently, determinedly, her fingertips began to glide up and down my back, causing me to shiver. She had touched me in this way countless times before. I could not understand why it felt more intense now, making it feel as though a light switch that had just been flipped inside.

My own fingers sought out the cheekbones of her face, falling downwards towards the graceful curve of her neck and shoulders. Her eyes snapped shut, her breathing becoming heavy. Leaning down, I placed a kiss on each of her eyelids, peppering kisses on her warm skin until I found her mouth- plump, wet, and inviting. As my tongue tasted her lips, she hummed into my mouth, which only increased our need to deepen our kiss.

I wasn't sure how or who allowed her towel to fall- removing another barrier that blocked her from me - I could only be grateful that I was the man reaping the benefits. She was all feminine curves, rounded hips, and utterly perfect. Her skin was softer than I ever imagined, my fingers caressing her as I felt her panting breaths warming the crook of my neck. Not long after, there was nothing at all between us, not even the cool night air.

In between the kisses and promises of unwavering devotion, there was only our entwined bodies and hearts demanding our attention. We left our fears behind and instead held on to one another.

She would be my first in everything. First love. First kiss. First in anything of an intimate nature. But, more importantly to me, I knew that she would be the first _and_ last. There could never be another.

As I moved over her, she brought my lips to hers, giving me one last kiss before we went further. The dim light from the bathroom reflected the red highlights of her head. Her hair formed a halo on the pillow, her skin appearing to glow despite the dark night. Then, opening her big brown eyes, I looked into them and finally understood something that had evaded me since the first time I saw her across the crowded lunchroom at a tiny high school in Forks.

When she looked at me, she didn't concentrate on the strange, brooding, social hermit that everyone else saw. Instead, she focused on the real me that I had hid from the world- the me that only she could coax back from purgatory.

Now, with nothing to separate us, we joined together on our first full night together as husband and wife, and let our hearts and bodies guide us where we should go.

 **00000000000000000000**

I vaguely sensed the early morning sunlight through my closed eyelids. My eyes reluctantly opened, unable to continue sleeping through such blinding light. I was lying on my side, my arm draped across Bella's sheet-covered waist. She was still soundly slumbering, her eyelashes lightly moving during her dreams. Sometimes her mouth would twitch and pucker out.

"Edward..." she mumbled, her eyes still tightly shut.

My lips turned up into a smile, loving that she thought of me in whatever dream she was currently experiencing.

"Edward," she moaned seductively, perking up my ears. "I want...want you...bring me ice cream."

Not able to control myself, a barked out a laugh. If she thought of me as only an errand boy, I would still gladly accept the position.

Her brows scrunched together, her dream disturbed by my careless laugh. Her eyes fluttered open, and then squinted in the brightly lit room. Once she saw me through her sleepy haze, she smiled back. "Hey," she greeted, her voice low and sweet.

I pecked a kiss on the tip of her nose. "Good morning. Did you sleep well?"

"I'm not sure. I don't really remember the sleeping part. It's the part _before_ that that _I_ remember perfectly."

"You'll have to share your recollections with me later," I teasingly winked. I sat up, stretching and rolling my head a few times. My sight fell upon a grandmother clock on the wall which read a few minutes after nine o'clock. I turned back to her, seeing that she was still under the sheets, not moving a muscle. "Are you hungry?"

"A little," she admitted, rubbing her eyes.

"All right," I cheerfully decided. "I suppose I should feed you then."

She laughed, knowing my past never included learning how to prepare food. "I'll take Cap'n Crunch in a big bowl, please. If we don't have that, I guess I'll survive with some plain corn flakes."

"Nonsense," I scoffed, unable to fathom being able to eat that junk. "I can't feed you processed rubbish coated in sugar. What kind of a husband would I be? I'll see if the caretaker stocked the refrigerator as I instructed."

She sat up in bed, keeping the sheet securely wrapped around her. I valiantly tried to keep from staring at her figure through the thin sheet that clung to her curves. "Then what are you planning to do?"

I pursed my mouth, seriously thinking. "How does an omelet sound?"

She blinked back for a few seconds. "Sounds great... Do we have a cook that lives somewhere in this place?"

"Umm, no," I grinned. "Unless you want to start referring to me as such, though I really hope you don't. I'd rather you find a more fitting term of endearment for me. Like, maybe _darling_ or _honey_."

She kept quiet for a short time. Then, squinting her eyes, she said, "What are you not telling me?"

"I asked Esme to show me how to cook a few things a couple of months back," I revealed. "You know, only simple things- nothing fancy."

"You learned to cook for me?" she bewilderingly stated aloud as a creeping smile appeared.

"Of course," I replied, leaning in again to place a kiss on her mouth. "You're worth it... You stay right there and I'll go get started. There's supposed to be a serving tray in the kitchen. I'll bring everything up for you once I'm done."

I threw the sheet off that had been covering my legs and allowed my feet to hit the floor. Rising from my sitting position, I began to search for my discarded pants. I wandered around the bed, checked under it, and almost gave up before I finally spotted them peeking out from underneath one of the blankets that we had accidentally knocked down to the ground.

I pulled them out, shaking them in preparation to putting them on. Yet, before I could do so, an arm snaked around my middle and snatched the pants from my hands. My head snapped around, seeing Bella tossing them across the room.

And she was smiling.

She had abandoned the sheet that had once covered her body. Now she stood before me nude and unashamed, instantly causing me to forget the task I had been planning to do in the first place. She was entirely too distracting.

Reaching up and folding one of her arms around my neck, she looked deeply into my eyes. Her other hand teasingly traced the pectoral muscles of my chest. My own hand reached out to grip her by the waist, pulling her closer.

"On second thought...I think breakfast can wait," she breathily declared.

We eventually ate breakfast two hours later.

It had been a pleasant morning.

 **00000000000000000000**

 **A/N- On the day I got married, my mother-in-law kept talking about the importance of "properly" consummating a marriage during the honeymoon to prevent an easy annulment. Yeah... She's lucky she ever got any grandkids after that conversation. And, yes, she is slightly nuts. I still love her though.**

 **Next Chapter \- We're going to fast forward in time by a little bit. **

**Three chapters left (maybe four if one of the chapters gets too long).**

 **Oh, and thanks for reading! :-)**


	38. Bittersweet Symphony

**Chapter 38- Bittersweet Symphony**

 _ **Well, I've never prayed**_  
 _ **But tonight I'm on my knees**_

 _ **Bittersweet Symphony- The Verve**_

 **November 16, 2009- Ithaca, New York**

 **3 Years Later...**

 **00000000000000000000**

A new, compelling melody played in my head throughout the morning. My fingertips ached to simulate the tune on my piano once I could get back home. Pulling into the driveway that afternoon, I saw that Bella's car was missing - evidently, she was off running errands while I had been suffering through my Physics class. She did not have any courses scheduled on Mondays, giving her a nice three day weekend to enjoy.

As I passed through the front door, I tossed my car keys and cellphone on the table and headed to the music room where the piano had been set up. Our Craftsman style house was near downtown Ithaca, in a close knit neighborhood that boasted fine historic houses, neighbors that waved hello to you in the morning, and meticulously maintained front lawns.

The robin's egg blue house had a welcoming charm- a charm so potent that we promptly felt at home when we moved in three years ago. The outside possessed a large, white railed front porch, where sat a few chairs and tables. Thanks to the coming of winter, the potted plants which were arranged strategically around outside were changing- their once green leaves were slowly fading to brown. The inside of the house was bright and cheery. A comfortable pale yellow living room with a log-filled hearth was where we spent most of our time. Built-in bookshelves housed Bella's growing book collection. A white walled kitchen with dark oak cabinets was where we usually ate our meals. A cozy music room was where I stored my extensive CD collection and piano. And, because of our large extended families (both human and other), the house contained four bedrooms for the times when we hosted visitors. Which was often.

College life at Cornell had been both enriching and exhausting. During the first year, it was a struggle for us to balance college with our home life. Classes were time consuming and challenging. Time for just us was sometimes limited. On some hectic days, when we weren't in class, we were busy studying. When we weren't studying, we were trying to keep the household running. And when we were not doing any of those things, we would try to take a few minutes for just ourselves before we both passed out in our king sized bed. It was a difficult adjustment in the beginning, but never did I regret anything. Now, our lives ran much more smoothly. Through trial and error, we worked through it all, learning our strengths and weaknesses and utilizing that knowledge to better our lives.

Meanwhile, the Cullens were still living in Forks, though Carlisle had admitted that they would need to soon move on. Six years they had been living there - longer than they would normally live in any given place. The area had proven too advantageous to give up. The ideal cloudy weather and the fact that they were working in a partnership with the Quileutes made them reluctant to leave sooner. However, the comments concerning their never changing appearances were increasing. A joke here, a biting remark there. The previously unsuspecting townsfolk were beginning to question the family's strange characteristics.

Their time in Forks would not be much longer.

Bella's father had drastically changed his life since Bella moved away. It took several months for him to admit, but he and Sue Clearwater had begun a romantic relationship at some point after our wedding. Bella suspected right away. Two months after our marriage, she called Charlie's house and Sue casually answered the phone. At the time, Charlie offered no explanation to his daughter. He had never been the type of person to discuss anything of an intimate nature with anyone- let alone his own daughter. It took several more phone calls and an unexpected visit to Forks- where Bella confronted her father with a clearly feminine bottle of perfume and toothbrush that had been in the bathroom- before he would admit anything. Now, three years later, they were openly living together and planning a wedding in late spring.

Sitting down on the bench, my fingers randomly struck the piano keys before I played in earnest. Then, I allowed the haunting tune to flow through me, sounding more compelling than I had envisioned. It began soft and mellow, evoking a peaceful quality that I found intriguing. As I played, I discovered more notes to add. The melody slowly came to life. Realizing that I was on to something, I retrieved my sheet music paper, scribbling down the musical notes on the once empty staff lines.

Composing had come naturally to me, though it was also exceedingly frustrating. I was a perfectionist when it came to music- it often took weeks of reworking a piece before I felt satisfied with it. So far, I had a few completed, yet I kept them to myself for now. One day, I hoped to compose for a living, however, that day would likely not be for years more. I felt that I needed more training and experience under my belt before I attempted to do it professionally.

Bella had chosen English Literature as her major, but had no immediate plans on how she wanted to use it. Considering our financial status, she knew that there was no pressure to find a career. If she desired, she could live in the lap of luxury for the rest of her life and not lift a finger. Yet, I knew that at some point, she would want to work in some way. It was in her nature.

By mid-afternoon, the bane of every artist, no matter their subject of interest, had struck- I had lost my muse. It was as if my mind, like a sink faucet, had been turned off. My creative flow halted in its tracks.

I stayed seated on the piano bench, contemplatively staring out of the window into our backyard, when a slice of blueberry cheesecake was abruptly thrust before my eyes. My head whipped around, catching the mischievous smile on my wife's face.

Time had been good to Bella. She was just as stunning as ever. Her chestnut hair may have been styled differently than it once was, but it did not lessen her allure. Instead of the long, waist length locks I first ran my hands through, it now fell an inch or two below her shoulder blades. Her face had thinned slightly- giving her a more mature look, yet she was still undeniably young and attractive.

"It looked like you needed a mental boost," she contentedly explained, nestling into the spot beside me on the bench.

"Indubitably," I agreed with a sigh. "I've needed something deliciously sweet all day." I gratefully accepted her thoughtful offering, and stretched my arm to place it on a nearby table to rid myself of it for the moment. Leaning in, I brushed my lips across hers, tasting the remnants of the cheesecake that she must have eaten earlier. Not being able to stop myself, I left her mouth and lightly grazed her jaw with my lips until I found her earlobe. Taking it between my teeth, I breathed, "Umm... That's _exactly_ what I needed. Thank you."

She softly moaned, enjoying my attention, but still pulled back. "As much as I would _love_ to continue to feed you," she teasingly smirked, "I need to go check on Effie. I haven't seen her all day."

Effie was our eighty-one year old neighbor that resided across the street. She was friendly, feisty, and liked to wear muumuus that featured tacky neon flower designs. We had struck up a friendship with her, and Bella soon felt protective of the elderly woman. We tried to check in with her from time to time since she lived alone. She suffered from a particularly nasty case of arthritis that often gave her pain in her wrists. Even opening a pill bottle was difficult for her.

"I saw her when I came home," I assured her. "She was sweeping her porch steps and wearing flip-flops in forty-eight degree weather. She seemed perfectly fine- for her." The woman was also a bit eccentric. She did not believe in wearing coats and the like until it reached freezing temperatures. She was certainly made from heartier stock than I.

She let out a relieved breath. "OK, but I'm still going to check on her. As you can see, I went by Friedman's Bakery for the cheesecake. I think she wouldn't mind having a slice."

"I'm sure she would like that."

"Yep," Bella agreed, twisting her hair up into a messy bun. "So... How far have you gotten on the piece you've been working on?"

I hadn't played a single note in twenty minutes. All I had been doing was sitting there hoping to recapture my lost creativity. "Not far at all. Just a few notes," I slowly answered, becoming suspicious from her question. The only way she would know that I had been working on a piece and not just playing on the piano for pleasure was if she had been at home for a lot longer than I had previously assumed. "How long have you been back?" I asked curiously.

"About half an hour," she casually replied.

I scrunched my brow, unable to understand why she kept her arrival back home unannounced. "Then why didn't you come see me sooner?" I questioned confusedly.

"I didn't want to disturb you," she explained. "I heard some of it while I putting up the groceries. It sounded nice. Is it new?"

I nodded my head. "Yes, it is. It came to me this morning, but I wasn't able to get it down on paper until just an hour or so ago." I looked at her seriously and continued. "But, you need to understand that you are free to come in here at any time. _You_ _are_ my primary source for inspiration, after all. I could compose an entire symphony if you would only stay near me while I worked."

"Flatterer," she mockingly teased with an eye roll.

I pulled her closer, smelling the intoxicating scent of her hair as I nuzzled her neck. "No. It's the solemn truth. The melody came to me this morning when I was getting out of bed. You looked so peaceful as you slept. Like a slumbering angel- gloriously beautiful and divine. Truly inspiring."

A few seconds of complete silence passed by. Leveling her eyes at me, she accused, "You were watching me sleep again." She said this as a factual statement- not as a question.

"Only because you called for my attention," I shared with her, feeling no shame. "When you hear someone calling your name out with _that much vigor_ , it's almost impossible to ignore it."

Her scowl faded away, soon replaced by a sheepish acceptance. "What did I say?" she asked, sounding resigned.

"The real question is- _what did you_ _not_ _say_?" I lopsidedly smiled. Her cheeks turned pink from my admittance- the flushed skin still indescribably becoming after all this time. She blushed far less than she once did, so I treasured each and every occurrence as though it were a gift.

Taking advantage of the opportunity, my fingers sought to caress her delicate, rose-hued skin. Though I had done this hundreds - if not thousands - of times, I still felt just as drawn to touch her as the first time.

She closed her eyes as my fingers stroked her cheek, unable to resist enjoying the sensation. "I'm going to convince Carlisle to prescribe you a strong sedative to help you sleep through my night-time ramblings," she threatened, her eyes still shut. "I wouldn't want you to miss out on sleep."

"Oh, I don't mind," I breezily assured her, watching as her skin slowly returned to its normal color. "It's my favorite part of the night...or day."

Her eyes, dark as coffee, reopened, staring at me intently. "And why is that?"

"Because, when you talk in your sleep, I can hear that you care for me in your dreams just as much as when you're awake."

"You could just ask me, you know," she pointed out, trying not to smile.

"Ah, but I love hearing the unedited version as well," I revealed. "I wouldn't miss it for the world."

She took a moment to stare back at me, seemingly astonished. "How ' _unedited'_ are we talking?" she warily queried.

"Shockingly so," I teased with a wink. She winced, not liking my answer. I moved closer to her on the bench. "If you don't mind, I can show you just how _shocking_ it is," I continued in a soft voice, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear. "I think that I can remember most of what you were saying this morning. I feel certain that we can reenact it if that's all right with you."

Her eyes squinted together for a moment before she burst out a laugh, and then moved back slightly to look at me fully. "I'm sure we can, but I need to go over to Effie's. If we started that _reenactment_ now, we wouldn't finish until late tonight. And you know Effie goes to bed by nine o'clock."

With a feigned frown, I sighed and pried my left hand from her hip. "Very well, love. I understand. You have good deeds to do and I'm only delaying you."

Bella rose from the bench, then stopped. Bending down, she pecked a kiss to my temple and allowed her mouth to drift to my ear. "You know," she huskily whispered, her fingers weaving seductively through my hair. "I won't be away for long. You be sure to eat what I brought you while I'm gone. You'll need the energy for _later_." Giving a playful smirk, she pushed away from me and rushed towards the open doorway before my befuddled brain could register she was leaving. Now, she was too far away to recapture her in my arms without having to resort to chasing her down.

"Tease!" I called out in jest, hearing the sound of her footsteps tapping down the hall and into the living room. Her bewitching laughter was the last thing I heard before the front door opened and closed behind her.

Deeply sighing, I attempted to push the thoughts of "later" out of my mind for now. I picked the cheesecake back up and began eating. It was creamy and rich, obviously freshly made. I allowed each forkful to absorb on my tongue, enjoying the myriad of flavors. After I had finished the last bite, I spent a few minutes in quiet musing, drumming my fingers against the piano top as I thought.

Soon, a burst of determination surged through me, thanks, in part, to the sugar rush. I plucked the sheet music back up and reanalyzed the piece I had been working on. I spent several minutes in deep reflection, picturing the musical notes in my mind.

Then, Bella's sleeping face returned to my thoughts.

Tranquil. Relaxed. Enigmatically beautiful.

Puckering my mouth, an idea occurred to me. With renewed insight, my hands drifted back to the piano keys, experimenting with the notes I had already written. A few more unexpected notes were added, making the piece sound infinitely better. Hastily, I wrote them down before I could forget.

Half an hour went by in this way. The piece was going better than before. I felt that I was making some headway. I stopped to rest my fingers for a time, stretching and moving them around to keep them from cramping.

The alarming sound of squealing tires punctured my relaxed bubble. The music room was situated towards the back of the house, so I knew that most traffic noises were rarely ever heard in this room. Whatever caused it was loud and close by.

Almost instantaneously, my chest tightened. It felt as though I could no longer breathe.

I staggered away from the bench, panic rising by the second. "Bella?" I yelled as I passed through the door and into the living room, hoping that she had returned from our neighbor's house and I had not heard her return.

But she did not answer.

Soon, I heard terrified screams ripping through the air. My feet barely made contact with the floorboards as I raced towards the door, dreading what I would find outside.

In a half crazed state, I scanned the area as I ran out of the house. My eyes fell upon a large maroon SUV parked in the middle of the street, its driver's side door still open. Two people were standing there in front of its hood. One person was openly crying, the young blonde woman's face buried in her hands. The other person, an older, balding man, had his arm wrapped protectively around the blonde woman while holding a phone up to his ear.

And he was looking down at something in front of the SUV.

I ran closer, all the while hoping, _begging_ , that my instincts were wrong. That I was overreacting.

After I rounded a parked car that blocked my view, I spotted chestnut hair spilling out of a bun. A small figure lay prone on the street, unmoving. Not making a sound.

"No!" I cried, dropping down beside Bella's broken body.

Her face was bloodied and barely recognizable, her head lolled to the side. Her nose appeared smashed. A large gash lay across her forehead, oozing out fresh blood. Her mouth hung open loosely. She was lying on her back- her body appearing like a discarded ragdoll, as if a thoughtless child had carelessly tossed her aside.

Trying to keep my wits together, I remembered that I should check her vital signs. I grabbed her wrist, searching for a pulse. It was weak, but it was there. And she was breathing.

"Someone call 911!" I ordered, not caring who did it as long as it was done.

"I'm on with them right now," answered a man's voice from behind me.

I yanked off my long-sleeved shirt, leaving me with only a thin white undershirt in the chilly evening air. I then placed the shirt on the wound, trying to keep pressure on her forehead to stop the flow of blood.

"I'm so sorry!" bawled a woman's voice. "She just popped up from nowhere. By the time I saw her, it was too late! I didn't me-mean to-" she sobbed before she resumed her inconsolable crying.

"Oh my," breathed out a familiar voice from above me. I glanced up, seeing Effie's wrinkled face gazing down in horror. "Is she al-"

"She's going to be _fine_ ," I interrupted through my gritted teeth, not wanting to hear what she was going to ask.

"They want to know how old she is," asked the stranger on the phone with emergency services.

"22," I barked out.

A minute passed by. My ears strained to hear the sound of an approaching ambulance, but still I heard nothing.

The rise and fall of Bella's chest slowly decreased in regularity. With one hand holding down the crude bandage on her head, my other found her wrist again to recheck her pulse.

A few more faint thumps.

A ragged breath.

And, then... Nothing.

Without another thought, I began performing CPR. My hands cupped themselves above the center of her chest, pumping up and down as I counted in my head. After thirty, I stopped to tilt her head back, pinched her nose closed, and blew twice into her mouth.

"What's happening?" I heard Effie's frantic voice cry.

I shot back over to Bella's chest, resuming chest compressions. "Come and hold down the shirt to her head as best as you can!" I demanded, ignoring her question for now. "She's losing a lot of blood."

Without another word, Effie laboriously lowered herself down and pressed the fabric to Bella's head as I worked.

"Tell them to hurry!" I yelled. " _She has no pulse_!"

The cries of the unknown woman increased in intensity.

"They said they're on their way," the man replied as I bent to breathe into Bella's mouth.

 _Blow into mouth._

 _1... 2..._

 _Chest compressions._

 _1, 2, 3, 4..._

"I hear the siren," someone said nearby.

 _Blow into mouth._

 _1... 2..._

"What happened?" asked another voice.

"A car hit her," answered a woman's voice.

 _Chest compressions._

 _1, 2, 3, 4..._

The piercing howl of the ambulance drew closer.

"Who got hit?" a man questioned.

"Bella Masen," someone replied. "She and her husband came to the Labor Day barbeque. Remember?"

 _Blow into mouth._

 _1... 2..._

"There it is!" shouted Effie from beside me, almost sounding relieved. The blaring of the ambulance siren became almost deafening.

 _Chest compressions._

 _1, 2, 3, 4..._

 _Blow into mouth._

 _1... 2..._

"Excuse me, sir, but you need to move away, please," said a calm voice above me.

I jumped up to allow the paramedic room to work. "She stopped breathing and she has no pulse," I told him. I helped Effie up from her crouched position on the ground and we both backed away a few feet to allow the paramedic room.

Another paramedic soon ran up carrying a couple of bags. They spoke rapid fire, back and forth, as they worked. The female paramedic unzipped the side of one of the bags, revealing it to be a defibrillator. The male continued pumping Bella's chest while the female readied the defibrillator. Their bodies crowded around her, keeping me from seeing what they were doing.

Now only able to watch instead of helping, my body could not remain still. Soon, I began to pace, my hands trembling from the shock. I blocked everything else from my mind - the flashing lights of an approaching police car, the huddled crowd of curious neighbors on the sidewalks, Effie's whimpers, the unknown blonde woman's steady sobbing - and kept my agitated gaze affixed firmly to the top of my wife's head.

"We have a pulse," the female paramedic announced. My own heart rejoiced at hearing the news. She hopped up and they worked to place Bella on a stretcher. Once she was safely on it, they pushed her to the open ambulance doors and placed her inside. I rushed over, expecting to be allowed with her. However, the female paramedic stopped me.

"I'm sorry, sir, but you won't be able to get in the back with us. We'll need the room to work," she explained. "Are you a relative?" I mutely nodded my head. "Follow us in your car. We're taking her to Cayuga." Then, she slammed the door, jumped into the driver's side of the ambulance, and took off.

Digging into my pants pockets, I realized my car keys were not in them. I shot off towards the house, its front door still wide open. The keys lay upon the entryway table next to my IPhone. I grabbed them both, locked the door, and fled to my parked Volvo in the driveway.

I raced through the quiet streets, my hands curled around the steering wheel, wishing for a way to make it to the hospital faster. At a four way stop, I found that my vision was blurred. Confusedly, I rubbed my eyes, finding them wet with tears.

This only served to embolden me. There was no time for tears right now. She needed me. I would help her get better. _Everything would be all right._

My foot slammed down on the accelerator, pushing the car to its limits in order to get there sooner. Nothing would hold me back. Not even the incessant buzzing of my phone that I felt in my pocket could make me slow down.

I soon caught sight of the hospital and resisted the urge to abandon the Volvo at its entrance. Quickly, I found a parking spot and ran inside of the ER. Rushing up to the desk, I spoke to the lady who sat in a chair typing away at her computer.

"An ambulance just brought in my wife," I panted.

She glanced up from the screen. "Name please."

"Edward Masen. My wife's is Bella Masen."

She placidly typed on her keyboard as I stood there. Eventually, she looked back up. "You said that she was just brought in?"

"Yes. She was hit by a car in front of our house."

She nodded her head in understanding. "I see... Well, they took her in the back to prep for surgery. You can sit down in the waiting area for now, sir. They'll send someone out in a little while to explain what's going on."

I kept my face composed, but inwardly I was forlorn. I had wanted to see her again. Dejected, I found an empty chair, away from everyone, and dropped down into it. My mind wandered, reliving the unspeakable hell of that had fallen upon us.

Minutes later, my phone buzzed in my pocket. I pulled it out, reawakening from my thoughts, and looked at the screen. There were several unread messages. I read them from oldest to newest.

 _We're coming. - Alice_

 _Carlisle and I are on our way. Try not to worry. - Esme_

 _I called Charlie. Jazz and I are bringing him with us.- Alice_

 _For God's sake! Slow down! - Alice_

 _We're catching an early flight out of Saint Petersburg. We'll be there soon. Keep your head up.- Emmett_

The last message caused me to gulp nervously. Rose and Emmett had been enjoying a tour through the Baltic countries and northern Russia. Now, they were rushing back. Somehow, this seemed to reinforce the seriousness of the situation that we were in. They were canceling a trip that they had planned for months to get here as soon as possible.

My hands yanked at my hair, hysteria threatening to take control. I wanted to rise from my chair and fling it across the room. I wanted to fall to my knees and beg for mercy to whomever could wake me from this nightmare.

I squeezed my eyes shut, resisting the threatening tears that I refused to shed. Tears meant that there was something to weep over. But, I would not be giving in. Bella was a strong woman. She was in this hospital somewhere, fighting to live. If anyone could survive this, it was her.

"Mama?" questioned a small child from close by. "What's wrong with that man?" Without bothering to look, I knew that the child was likely referring to me.

"Ssh, baby," the mother scolded in a quieter tone. "Stop staring at people. It's rude."

After that, I took to keeping my head averted downwards. Desperately, I wished for a place where I could suffer in privacy.

Soon, a middle-aged dark haired man wearing blue hospital scrubs entered the room and strode up to the receptionist at the desk. They spoke for a time before he walked towards me. I jumped out of my chair, hoping for good news.

"Mr. Masen?" he asked.

"Yes."

He stuck his hand out for a brief hand shake, which I took and quickly released. "I'm Doctor Reynolds. I've been helping with the care of your wife."

"Yes?" I pressed encouragingly.

His eyes flitted around the room, taking notice of several bored and curious faces that were blatantly watching our interaction. "Come with me, please."

I followed the man through a labyrinth of hallways and doors. After a time, he ushered me near the entryway of a waiting room that held only a couple of people. They sat hunched near the TV, eyes glued to the screen, ignoring us completely.

In a low voice, the doctor began to explain what they had found during their preliminary exam of her. "Mr. Masen, I'm sorry to say that your wife has suffered some very serious injuries. One of her knees looks to be broken. There may be more broken bones, but until she can be x-rayed, we can't be certain. However, her most serious injury will likely be the head trauma she experienced. She's currently in surgery."

I took a few deep breaths, forcing myself to remain calm. "But, after the surgery, she will be OK?"

Doctor Reynolds suddenly seemed hesitant. He wet his lips and glanced away for a few beats before he answered my question. "It's too soon to say," he admitted with a frown. "The impact caused a lot of damage. Hopefully, we'll be able to give you more news after the surgery."

This was not the assurance that I had been hoping for.

My mouth tightened into a thin line, suppressing the urge to spew furious curses at the world and at everyone within shouting distance. I gave him a curt nod, not able to look at him in the eyes any longer. I turned on my heels and stalked into the new waiting room, leaving him to return to his duties.

Tromping over the windows that overlooked the city that we had learned to call home, I shoved my fists inside of my pockets and waited for my fate to be delivered.

 **00000000000000000000**

Hours passed by with no word. I became the lone occupant of the room, silently pacing as I waited.

A plain-clothes detective found me after a couple of restless hours, asking questions concerning the accident that I had no answer. When he asked if she had any suicidal tendencies, my hand desperately wanted to punch him in the face- furious that they would even ask. I managed to keep my outrage under control, telling him that she was the least likely person in all of town to harbor such a desire.

The female driver had been given a sobriety test, which she passed. He explained that they would be investigating the incident thoroughly, but had not yet found any indication of a crime. He admitted that it would most likely be marked as accidental as long as nothing else turned up that would contradict that verdict.

Sometime after midnight, another doctor briefly appeared. During the accident, he explained, her skull had forcefully made contact with the hood of the SUV, resulting in extensive injuries. Also, a blood vessel had ruptured, causing blood to leak between two membranes that surrounded Bella's brain. They were currently working to stop the hemorrhage.

The charcoal black night sky had become tinged with the hint of the light from the rising sun when I felt a cold hand land on my exposed forearm. I turned, peering into the somber yellow eyes of Esme.

"Have you had any word of her condition?" she asked.

Roughly swallowing, I shook my head. "Not for the last few hours."

She patted me consolingly on my shoulder. "Well, Carlisle's off to help now. I'm sure he'll have more news for us soon." I faintly nodded my head and tried to resume my lonely post at the window, but her hand tightened around my arm, keeping me from moving. "When's the last time that you ate, Edward?" she pressed.

Not really caring about such a mundane necessity of life at the moment, I indifferently shrugged. "I don't know exactly," I answered. Yet, right after I closed my mouth, I remembered.

The cheesecake.

Bella had given it to me just before the accident. Then she went to give some to Effie.

My eyes flashed in outrage. How could a person who always thought of others be the one to suffer the most? She had only wanted to show kindness to a neighbor. And then, Bella pays for that kindness with her own blood.

It wasn't fair.

It was as if Fate had been silently stalking us, waiting to strike once our guard had been let down. I could picture her, that stringy haired hag from myth, sharpening her shears in preparation to cut Bella's thread of life- laughing manically as she did so.

It wasn't lost on me that Bella and I had been thrown together by a similar event. Tyler Crowley's van, skidding across the iced over parking lot, had inadvertently brought me closer to the intriguing girl with dark eyes and soft smile. But, the difference lay in that, on that day, I was standing with her. I had been there to help.

But where was I when she needed me now? Where was I when her life _depended_ on it?

Sitting comfortably inside of my house, worrying over music instead of her.

I pulled away from Esme and repeatedly slammed my fists against the wall, wishing that I had someone I could face and punish for inflicted this upon her.

Instead, I could only blame myself.

Esme easily grasped my balled up fists before I could injure my knuckles any further, and forced me to look her in the eyes. "You have to stay calm," she instructed, her voice even and controlled. "When she wakes up, she is going to need you now more than ever. I know that this is hard, but you can't break down on us, dear. That would only serve to make matters worse _for her_."

" _I know that_ ," I heaved, my brows furrowed as I fought the shame of my outburst. "But I can barely stand this. I haven't seen her since they put her in the ambulance."

She gazed back sympathetically for several seconds before she spoke again. "It's darkest before the dawn, you know," she reminded me, releasing my hands once she felt certain that I had calmed myself back down. "I'm sure that things will look up soon. You need to keep yourself together. What will she say to you when she wakes up and I let her know that you haven't cared for yourself properly?"

My jaw slackened slightly, no longer clenching with rage. "She will be angry," I admitted.

Esme bobbed her head enthusiastically. "That's right. So, let's get you down to the cafeteria to feed you, hmm? Maybe if you eat enough right now, I'll overlook the past few minutes and keep it to myself. How does that sound?"

"I suppose I'll take it," I listlessly replied before she led me away.

 **00000000000000000000**

This was the time of year when you ordinarily welcome the sight of family and friends. The chill in the air brings about warm feelings of past memories with your loved ones. Meals around a table are shared. Gifts would soon be exchanged. Laughter would be heard everywhere.

Yet, that was not the case this year.

Carlisle had arranged to have a private area for us, away from others, while we waited to see Bella. Charlie, Alice, and Jasper arrived a couple of hours after Esme. Charlie's head had a few gray hairs scattered around his dark curls. His face remained largely wrinkle free. But, by the lost look in his eyes, I recognized a fellow comrade who was suffering just as much as me. That spark in his eye that let you know that he was on top of things was gone. I believed that if it wasn't for Alice's firm insistence on keeping our spirits up and Jasper's empathetic assistance, that Charlie would have entered into the same crazed state that I was fighting to keep from plunging into.

Renée and Phil showed up not long after, her face tear stained and eyes puffy. She remained uncharacteristically quiet and subdued. Esme turned her maternal eye to Renée's care, ordering her to eat and rest at the proper intervals.

It wasn't until midday that I was finally allowed to see Bella. She was lying on a bed in the ICU, hooked up to a half dozen machines, all with the purpose of keeping her alive or reporting on her current state of health. Tubes of fluids pricked the blue veins of her tiny arms.

Her face had been cleaned from the blood, exposing small scratches and discolored bruises across her once blemish-free skin. Her forehead was covered with white gauze. A clear ventilation mask, pumping pure oxygen, was placed over her bandaged nose and mouth.

The most difficult challenge was seeing her tightly sealed eyelids. I had been aware that she was in a coma. However, hearing it and seeing it were two different things. I expected, at any moment, for her to flutter her eyes open and gift me with a wry grin. I desperately wanted to hear her muttered dream talking, wishing that I could delude myself into believing that she was merely blissfully asleep.

Despite my wish, the only sounds came from the beeps and pings of the machines that worked to keep her body going. The noises merged together, morphing into a satirical symphony- mocking and reminding me of my failure in keeping her safe as I had promised.

 **00000000000000000000**

Hours of waiting soon turned into days.

The complications that arose from the ruptured blood vessel in her skull was the primary reason why she remained in a coma. She remained deathly still in her hospital bed, unaware of the plethora of flowers and gifts that had been sent to her from professors, friends, and family.

Doctors soon began discussing alternative ways to care for Bella since her condition was neither changing or improving. Some sort of extended care at a hospice was pushed the most.

But I refused. I wanted only the best for her. Keeping her under their noses along with my family's pushing and prodding would keep her on their minds, giving her the best chance for recovery.

After two weeks, Renée and her husband had to return to his job in Florida. She appeared lifeless as she bid us goodbye- her pleas for us to keep her up-to-date with Bella's condition echoed through the empty hospital hallway as she walked away.

Charlie refused to leave, stubbornly insisting that his coworkers could handle Forks' problems for a little longer. I, in turn, insisted that he sleep at the house since no one was using it anyway. Every couple of days, Alice and Esme would force me to go home and shower, usually adding that it wouldn't hurt for me to get some sleep while I was at home.

But, I couldn't sleep there.

Bella haunted that house like a phantom.

The first time that I attempted to go into the bedroom that we shared, I broke down soon after stepping inside of it. Her familiar scent hung in the room- tantilizing my senses, making it feel as though she were only in the bathroom and would soon climb into bed.

I fled the house, refusing to return until Emmett got the idea of removing my clothes from the closet and putting them into one of the guest bedrooms for the time being.

Whenever my body required rest now, I would find an empty corner in the waiting room and fitfully sleep. A good night's rest was all but impossible.

As time passed by, hope of a quick recovery faded away. Everyone made sure to keep conversations concerning her health out of my hearing, but I knew that they were talking amongst themselves. Pained, crestfallen eyes. A morose expression. Sudden silence when I would reenter a room. Those things told me everything that they would not say to me directly.

A month in, and still no change for the better had occurred. The doctors had managed to keep her frail body alive, yet her cranial injuries kept her from opening her eyes The longer she was unresponsive, I had been told, the less likely the patient would ever awaken from their comatose state.

I stayed with her in the ICU for as long as they would allow me. The rise and fall of her chest and the steady beeping from her heart monitor were the only things that kept me going. The family often gave me as much time alone as possible, knowing that I liked to speak to her. I spent that precious time in reminding her that we were waiting for her beautiful eyes to reopen and pleading for her to not to give up.

It was raining the day that Alice accompanied me to Bella's bed. She stood at the foot of the mattress while I sat on the chair, grasping Bella's hand. Her fingers felt cold, the warmth that I was accustomed to had vanished. Alice and I remained quiet as we watched Bella's unmoving, silent form.

Several minutes later, a harsh, continuous beeping sound broke through the previously stagnant air. Nurses rushed around, hurriedly calling out the status of the patient whose heart monitor was currently blaring in alarm. My grip on Bella's hand increased, feeling the anxiety amid the confusion.

After frenzied cries and several more minutes of hard work, I heard the medical staff announcing the unfortunate patient's time of death. Bending my head to Bella's pale white hand, I snapped my eyes closed, wishing to block the thoughts of the person's passing from my sight and mind.

How long had that person been fighting to stay alive? As long as Bella? Less?

But, in the end, those questions did not matter. Whoever that person may have been, they had lost their battle.

I raised my eyes to watch Alice, wondering if she had foreseen the poor patient's fate, or if it was a surprise to her as well.

Her topaz eyes were flicking at lightening speed between watching me and the commotion that was still happening nearby. She stood rigidly still, temporarily forgetting to fidget and move around like a human would.

I mused to myself, marvelling at the fact that Alice would never suffer like most humans. She would never again experience a fever or worry over a weakly beating heart. No disease or tragic accident could take her life. She would live with her mate for eternity, barring dismemberment or a worldwide disaster.

Yet, here Bella was doomed to stay in some sort of purgatory until fate intervened- not dead but not quite alive, either. Instead, she remained trapped alone in the darkness of her mind.

Did she hear me when I spoke to her everyday? Did she understand how badly we needed for her to heal and come back to us?

Or, did she wander in the darkness unaware of everything? Forgetting all about her family, friends, home, and me?

There had to be a way to bring her back. I knew that if I were stuck in a similar state, she would not rest until she found a way to heal me. She was stubborn, just like her father. And I knew for a fact that stubbornness also meant an unwillingness to back down in the face of adversity.

The rain outside of the window tapped against the glass, falling like the tears that I refused to shed. I glanced at Alice, standing straight, and observant of her surroundings. She would never produce a single tear ever again- her vampiric nature kept her from doing so. Being a vampire was both a blessing and a curse. You become an immortal, living as an indestructible creature, but you can not express your despair as a human could. You give up your right to eat and sleep. You become like a shadow, miming the actions of humans to keep from standing out. Your existence alters dramatically.

But...

You never died...

Ideas often start out small- growing and developing as the seconds pass by, until they become something of worth. Something that may give you a glimmer of hope to cling to, when before, you had nothing. You continue to build upon it until you can share that idea with others instead of keeping it to yourself.

With a small gasp, Alice's yellow eyes met my green- piercing into mine as if she were in shock at what she had foreseen.

I knew then that my idea was no longer a secret.

 **00000000000000000000**

 **A/N- OK... That was tough to write. I will now be drowning my depression with something fattening and sweet. That is the only cure to the blues.**

 **Next Chapter** **\- I'm sure you know where this is heading. If you're worried, just keep repeating "there** **will be** **a HEA" a few times until you feel better. And then go eat something fattening and sweet.**

 **Disclaimer: I am not a doctor (surprise, surprise). Everything stated in the above text is from google, my childhood tendency to watch _Doogie Howser_ , and/or personal experiences. If I am wrong about something health related (which is likely, lol), please forgive me, and try to remember that I am only a lowly human being that makes mistakes sometimes.**

 **Thanks for reading! :-)**


	39. Everything I Do, I Do It For You

**Chapter 39- Everything I Do, I Do It For You**

 _ **I would fight for you, I'd lie for you**_  
 _ **Walk the wire for you, yeah, I'd die for you**_

 _ **Everything I Do, I Do It For You- Bryan Adams**_

 **December 18, 2009- Ithaca, New York**

 **00000000000000000000**

Averting my eyes away from Alice's stunned face, I went back to watching my wife's chest moving up and down- the sound of her breathing barely perceptible above the beeping of the heart monitor. Her burnt umber mane of hair was spread out upon the white pillow case, framing her angelic face. Most of the smaller cuts and abrasions had faded away since the accident. However, a large bandage still hid most of her forehead, covering the wound that had wrecked such havoc in our lives.

Bella had been in a coma for a month. The doctors no longer feigned optimism when they spoke to me. Each day that went by with no indication of improvement, the chances for her to recover lessened.

I had read of patients that reawoke weeks, months, and years after all of their doctors had given up on them. Some patients came back to lead normal lives again. This was knowledge that I had clung to for the past few weeks. If given enough time to recuperate, I had told myself, Bella would miraculously reopen her eyes, rise from the bed that held her for all that time, and we would resume our idyllic lives.

Yet, the sudden death that had occurred just minutes earlier had me reevaluate everything. My greatest fear was that her weakened body would find itself overwhelmed from her injuries, and with no prior warning, she would give up the fight. I feared that she would slip into the darkness further- far beyond the veil that separates those of us on earth from the netherworld.

And _that_ was simply out of the question.

Waiting for a miracle that may or may not ever happen was no longer an option. It had become glaringly apparent that there was but one way to ensure her survival. And, that in of itself could be construed as a miracle if looked at in the proper angle...

The cold florescent lights of the room reflected off the oval diamond of Bella's engagement ring, sparkling as brightly as her eyes had on the night I asked for her hand. My thumb brushed across the gemstone, remembering how elated I had been when she accepted.

Yet, now she lay frozen and still on her bed. The milky white of her skin had transitioned into a sallow, nearly lifeless hue. There were no sparks of recognition to see in her eyes to indicate that she heard the heartfelt whispers of love and encouragement from her family. No witty protests poured from her lips to admonish us for our vigilant attention to her health. She no longer trembled when I stroked her cheek with my finger.

It was as though her soul had been locked away, leaving only her inert body under the sheets.

She deserved better than that. She deserved a chance to _live_. Be it as a human that required months or years of rehabilitative therapy or as an immortal, I would see to it that she would get the chance.

My eyes flicked back to Alice, who continued to stand immobile ever since she had reawakened from her new vision. Her marble lips were gaping open, seemingly at a loss for words.

"Care to share what you know?" I asked in monotone.

She blinked rapidly a few times. Appearing to recall that she should move around like a human, she slowly came back to life. Taking a moment to ensure that no one was within hearing distance before she spoke, her gaze returned to me. "I know what you want," she enigmatically answered, her voice low and steady.

"And have you anything to say about it?" I asked, curious what her true feelings may be.

She did not answer my question right away. Instead, she appeared to be deliberating on how to respond.

"Only that you need to talk to Carlisle," she eventually replied, her tightened mouth betraying the tension she felt.

I was aware of the origins of everyone in the Cullen coven. Jasper was commandeered from the Confederate Army, bitten by a power hungry vampire, and thrust into yet another violent conflict in the Southwestern part of the United States.

Alice's origin was shrouded in mystery. A vampire, that she had no memories of, saved her human self from death by transforming her before the nomad James could drain her of blood.

The other three family members all came about from Carlisle's sense of compassion. Esme, Rosalie, and Emmett had all been on the verge of death- each with but a few fleeting minutes of life left before they would succumb to their injuries.

And Carlisle had saved each one of them.

Esme and Emmett both came to be grateful for their second chance at living some sort of life. Esme found the happiness in her new form that she did not have during her human life. Emmett had previously lived a rough but fairly happy life in a rural community of the Appalachian mountains. After he was attacked by a bear and saved from a grisly death, it took very little time for him to adapt himself to the vampire lifestyle. He concentrated only on the positive aspects of his new existence and came to wholeheartedly embrace it. He left behind family and his entire human life all those years ago, yet he did not regret the loss.

Rosalie, however, did not feel the same way. Though she loved Emmett and was fiercely loyal to the Cullen coven, she did not approve of her life as a vampire. She would rather have ended her human life naturally than be immortal.

In order for Carlisle to save Bella, he likely would want to consult with the family first. And, based upon Rosalie's past behavior, I was sure that she would disapprove. As for the others, I had no idea how they would feel about what I had in mind.

Returning from my introspective thoughts, I nervously cleared my throat. "Do you think everyone will agree-"

"Ssh!" Alice hastily hushed, glancing behind her at the open door. Twenty or so seconds later, an orderly pushing a cart loaded with bed linens lazily strolled past. The wheels squeaked until the orderly reached the end of the hallway. Once the coast was clear, Alice turned back to face me. "I think it would be best to bring this up tonight once the hospital is less crowded. I'll spread the word for everyone to meet in the waiting room at ten o'clock."

Briefly, I closed my eyes and released a breath. "Yes, I suppose that would be best," I agreed. A quiet moment went by. Then, another question entered my thoughts. "Alice?" I softly asked.

"Yes?"

"May I ask you something?" She nodded her head. "Will you be on my side tonight?"

The strain on her face gradually vanished, her features softening along with her tone. "You know how I feel about you both," she sighed with eyes reflecting mutual sadness. "Do you even have to ask?"

 **00000000000000000000**

Once visiting hours in ICU ended that night, Charlie and I somberly strolled back to the waiting room after spending most of the evening by Bella's side. Esme, as always, had resumed her role as devoted caretaker. Every night at the same time, she urged us to eat something since we had both been slacking in caring for our basic needs. Even when we claimed we were not hungry, she would not relent until we took a few bites of whatever she thrust before us.

After nine o'clock, Alice encouraged Charlie to go sleep at the house for the night, promising him that we would call immediately if anything happened. It took very little to persuade him. He had stayed in the waiting room the night before, falling asleep in a chair across the room from me. Upon awakening in the morning, his neck made popping sounds and his back ached from the uncomfortable position he had slept in. It wasn't until Carlisle gave him an over-the-counter painkiller did he appear to relax somewhat. Now, because of the past night's lack of sleep, his eyes drooped tiredly.

Passing by my chair as he was leaving, Charlie gave my shoulder a companionable squeeze. "You sure you want to stay here for the night?" he asked, his brows furrowed as he examined me up and down.

I had the sense that he was about to launch into a discussion concerning my obsessive habit of staying at the hospital every night. Though I was touched by his concern, there was no way that I could stay away for hours at a time- especially tonight when there was work to be done.

"I'm sure," I confirmed while earnestly nodding my head. "The chair isn't so bad. I've grown accustomed to it."

One corner of his mouth twitched up, displaying a rare, weak smile. It was nice to see someone showing an emotion other than desolation for a change. No one smiled much anymore.

"Humph... Well, us old men can't take another night like _that_ ," he self-deprecatingly joked.

Seconds later, the smile faded away, his mouth retreating back to the frown that had recently become his usual expression. Vaguely patting my back a couple of times, he then lifted his hand and walked away. However, before he opened the door, he paused and swung his head in my direction. For a split second, I saw a flash of concern cross his face. His thick brown mustache twitched as he stood there. "Try to get some rest," he eventually added. "I'll be back at seven."

After Charlie was gone for the night, I studiously watched the door, impatiently waiting for the Cullens to appear. Esme questioned Alice and me concerning the text message that had been sent out earlier that evening. We avoided giving her specifics, only telling her that it concerned Bella's continued care.

Memories from my past flew through my thoughts as we waited. The times I had sat in court to watch my father defend his clients came forefront in my mind. While he was seated during a trial, observing the prosecutor speak to the jury, Father remained remarkably calm and controlled. Even when most other attorneys would have had a fit over some unfounded claim by the opposing party, he stayed unperturbed. Father devised his own technique in court to handle the situation. He would merely call out a blasé "objection" to the judge while he listlessly shuffled through his paperwork, almost sounding bored from the opposing attorney's predictable antics.

However, as soon as it was his turn to address the court, he became a different person. When the occasion called for it, he was fiery and indignant at the mere suggestion that is client was in the wrong. Other times, his voice became as tranquil and gentle as a summer breeze while he related the unfortunate circumstances of his much abused, much misunderstood client. He was the ultimate actor, making the judge and jury question everything the opposing team of lawyers had presented in court. Father utilized every scheme, every trick, to get what he needed for a successful end to the trial. He fought tooth and nail on each and every case.

Despite my reluctance in following in his footsteps, I had always admired the tenacity he displayed in the courtroom. He had wanted me to one day join him in his profession. He dreamed of a father/son firm, taking on cases that others would find too difficult to defend. But I knew, even at a young age, that a career in that field did not suit me. It was not who I was.

Yet, on this night, I ardently wished that I could be even a quarter of the fighter he had been. I needed every ounce of his skill and wit to win over the Cullens. On this night, I would need to become what he had always dreamed that I would be someday.

The waiting room would be my courtroom. I would be soon pointing out every pertinent fact to my yellow-eyed jury. I would be forced to prove beyond a reasonable doubt that there could only be one avenue left open if they truly wanted to save Bella from death. Tonight, I would be arguing on behalf of _both_ of our lives.

Jasper, Rose, and Emmett had spent a good portion of the evening hunting in the nearby Finger Lakes National Park. A few white-tailed deer and one bobcat later, they strolled into the room at 9:45, aware that a family meeting would be taking place. At their entrance, I straightened myself in my chair and prepared myself for what was to come.

Carlisle was the last to show up. Seeing that everyone was present, he quietly shut the door. He had been instrumental in keeping tabs on Bella's doctors, not allowing them to become complacent when it came to her health or care. Most of his days and nights were spent pursuing ways to improve her condition, either furtively examining her while her nurses were not paying attention or studying up on strategies to combat the various medical complications that plagued her.

"So, Alice," he began after taking a seat. "What was it that you wanted to discuss?" Alice's text message had lacked detail. The brief message had only requested everyone's presence at ten that night.

"It's not me that needs to talk," she clarified, her head tipping my way. "Edward is the one that has something to say."

"I see," he musingly replied, focusing his attention on me. "Well, go ahead, Edward. We're listening."

Rising from my chair, I moved to the center of the room, taking a moment to look at each one of the Cullens. All except Alice appeared curious of what I was about to say. I crossed my arms behind my back and peered down at the floor, devising the best way to broach the subject. After a few moments, I raised my head and met his kind, patient gaze.

"Carlisle... Before I delve into why I wanted to speak with you all tonight, I just want to say how much your presence here has helped me," I readily acknowledged. "If I had been forced to face this alone...I likely would have plunged into madness weeks ago. So...thank you- for everything."

"You're welcome, Edward," he replied. "But you and Bella are family. You shouldn't feel obligated to thank me."

Esme vigorously nodded her head up and down. "That's right. We will _always_ be here, dear. That's what families are for."

"I know," I feebly responded. "But I needed to say that before anything else." I had wanted to start the discussion on a positive note before I went further. If I had to resort to engaging in heated exchanges in order to obtain my goal, I at least wanted them to understand that I truly did appreciate them.

Not able to help myself, I slowly began pacing the room- my unused, pent-up energy demanding to find an outlet. "For starters- I have a question for you, Carlisle," I began, continuing to walk about the room. "I ask that you disregard the fact that you care about Bella. I want you to look at her with the same clinical objectiveness that you would with any other patient in your care. I want you to answer my questions as if you had _never_ met Bella or me..."

Abruptly, I stopped my pacing and turned on my heel to look him in the eye. "In your professional opinion, what are Bella's chances for survival? And I want your _true_ thoughts."

The room became deathly still. Five pairs of yellow eyes watched me with a mixture of pity and alarm. The sixth pair, the eyes that belonged to Alice, were busy gazing off into the void.

Carlisle folded his hands in his lap, taking his time in answering me. After a short interval, he replied, "Her condition is precarious. Based upon other cases that are similar to what happened to her, two thirds survived- some experienced no adverse effects while the others were left with some sort of disability. The other third died."

I already knew of that statistic.

"And of those two thirds that survived, how long did they stay in a coma?" I pressed.

"The time varied. Some for a few hours. Others a few days. Most, no longer than a week."

"OK... And of those patients that stayed in a coma for longer than that... What was their survival rate?"

He moved in his chair, appearing uncomfortable by the question, however he still answered relatively quickly. "Around half passed away by the sixth month mark."

My gaze pierced into his, not allowing him to hide from what I was about to ask. "So, based upon those statistics, Bella's chances of surviving this aren't very good... Correct?"

Carlisle and Esme's eyes met for a brief moment, silently communicating with one another. Whenever I was in their presence, it was usual for everyone to become reserved and untalkative when the subject matter veered to discussions of her fragile state of health. I supposed that they thought if I heard the unvarnished truth, that I would not take it well. And they would most certainly have been correct.

"She's receiving the best care possible," he insisted, avoiding directly answering the question. "There is still a chance that she will recover."

"But can you _swear_ to me that she will survive this?" I asked pointblank. "Can you tell me, without a shadow of doubt, that she will be one of those lucky few that lives?"

Remaining notably quiet for a time, his eyes flitted down to the floor before he answered me. "No," he flatly admitted. "I can't."

I nodded my head, already having anticipated that response. "That's what I thought," I murmured. I shifted my attention to the actions outside of the window, wanting to take a short break to think while I watched the snowflakes that fell from above.

"But that shouldn't mean you should give up hope," Esme ardently declared, her voice calling my attention back to the seated occupants of the room. I turned away from the window and caught the meaningful look she was throwing at Carlisle. "If anyone can live through something like this, it's Bella. _Isn't that right, Carlisle_?"

Her mate quickly nodded his head in agreement. "Of course."

"I mean no disrespect," I breathed out, "but 'hope' is no longer good enough. We have spent far too long on waiting for her condition to change. And what has it gotten us?" I paused for a few seconds to allow my question to sink in before my focus landed back on Carlisle. "Weeks of _absolutely nothing_..." I forcefully stressed with flashing eyes. " _That_ is what we have to show for it. How much longer will this go on? _How much longer does she have left to live_?"

I halted in my speech, taking a moment to allow them to ponder that statement.

"If we do nothing but wait, she may not survive... ' _Waiting_ ' may lead to nothing but _disaster_ ," I disgustedly spat, eyeing each one of them individually. Some avoided my gaze, preferring to look at anything except me at that moment. Esme appeared to be overly concerned about my mental health. I had the feeling that she was preparing to spring from her seat in order to try to comfort me. Carlisle kept his attention devoted entirely on me. I sensed that he knew where I was going with this.

"She has been suffering for _weeks_ ," I continued. "I'm not sure how much longer she can go on."

Wetting my dry lips, I straightened up my posture and braced myself. "So, in that frame of mind, I propose an alternate way to deal with this problem." I strode away from my spot by the window and returned to the center of the room. Keeping my eyes leveled on Carlisle's, I spoke directly to him. "I propose that you change her."

From my right came an unmistakable, frustrated growl from Rosalie. Carlisle, however, stared back inscrutably, giving no indication to his inner thoughts.

"What you are asking for is more complicated than you may realize," Carlisle subsequently replied, eyeing me fixedly. "If she becomes a newborn, _everything_ will change. It would be too dangerous for her to remain here. We would need to retreat to a less populated area in order to protect the innocent from a newborn... Do you understand what that would mean?"

"Yes," I hurriedly responded. "Of course I do. I've spent all day thinking this through."

He pursed his mouth for a few moments, pondering my claim. "And are you prepared for the sacrifice?"

"I am."

"Even if it means years before you could see her again?"

My hand dragged through my hair, knowing what I was about to say would not be taken well by some of the group.

"Actually, that wasn't quite the connotation that I assumed when you mentioned 'sacrifice', Carlisle," I edgily explained. Once the brief, uneasy moment passed by, I recaptured my earlier resoluteness, straightening my posture and staring determinedly back. "I have no intention of abandoning her. If I can't be away from her for more than a few hours at a time, then how do you think I would fare if I stayed away for years? If our roles were reversed, I know that she would feel the same way. We will not be separated. I go where she goes... _And that is final_."

A slow, dawning spark of enlightenment spread across his face. "But, Edward..." he trailed off in disbelief, watching me as I obstinately stood before him. "You shouldn't make such a serious decision on the fly," he carefully remarked. "It can't be undone, you know."

"I'm aware of that. But what other choice do we have?"

"Maybe you should think this through more," he advised. "Give it another few days before you make your final decision."

Briskly, I shook my head. "That's unnecessary," I impatiently barked. "I've already made my mind up."

Out of the corner of my eye, Emmett raised his hand to grab our attention. "Excuse me," he confusedly waved. "But, what are you guys talking about? You lost me about thirty seconds back."

Breaking eye contact with Carlisle, I took a moment to address Emmett's question. "It's simple. I will be changed, too."

A chair was harshly slung across the room just as Rosalie's furious face materializing before my eyes.

"No," she hissed in fiery rage. "You will do no such thing!"

"This is between Carlisle and me," I evenly replied, staring her down while still maintaining my composure. "You have no right to tell me what to do."

"This involves the whole family!" she shrilly retorted. "And I have _every_ right to tell you _what I think_."

"Perhaps," I allowed. "But this is _my_ life. In the end, _I_ am the one in control. Not you."

"But this is ridiculous. It flies in the face of sanity! Can't you see that?" she asked as she expressed her fury with her wildly flailing arms.

"I will _not_ allow her to die," I shot back.

"I didn't say anything about her!" she countered. "I'm talking about _you_."

I raised a cautious brow, surprised by her possible meaning. "You aren't against changing her?"

Rosalie defensively crossed her arms as she huffed out a breath. "I was at first."

Her strange response had me suspicious. "What do you mean?" I asked with narrowed eyes.

Carlisle spoke up and explained. "I've tried to stay close by her room as much as possible. If she were to suddenly take a turn for the worst, I made sure that I would be there to begin the process if there was no other way around it."

I took a moment to look at everyone in the room, flabbergasted by this revelation. "Everyone knew of this?"

"No," he quickly clarified. "I never told anyone. I was only taking precautions, Edward. I would only use it as a last resort."

"Then how did _you_ know?" I pressed Rosalie.

"I'm not stupid," she tsked with an eye roll. "The way he stalks around the ICU all day? Well, I knew it wasn't because he enjoyed the compelling conversations going on in the nurses' lounge. I knew right away what he was up to. So...I cornered him about it."

How blind I had been. Was it _that_ obvious what he was up to? Though, I suppose I could blame my lack of awareness on the stress I had been under. Still, I couldn't help but I shake my head in shame at my cluelessness.

"And?" I encouragingly pushed Rosalie.

"And I was furious," she unashamedly admitted. "I didn't want Carlisle to jump the gun and start the change if there was any possibility that she could stay human. If you remember, I didn't have anyone to speak up for me when I was in her shoes. No one was there to tell Carlisle that maybe saving me was the wrong thing to do. So, I reminded him of that."

Though I was unhappy with what Rose had said, I tried to keep an open mind since she evidently had had a change of heart concerning the situation. "What changed your mind?"

"A couple of things. As time went by, I saw that things weren't going her way. Her condition stayed the same. I'm no expert like Carlisle, but I've been through medical school a couple of times. I know how these things go. I knew that the chances of her staying alive as a human weaken every day she doesn't wake up... And then, there was you."

"What about me?" I warily asked.

"I realized that the difference between Bella's situation and mine was that, at that time in my life, I didn't have anyone that I couldn't live without. I didn't have someone I loved more than myself. So, to me, dying was preferable to living in a town where I would forever be looked down on."

Appearing uneasy because of where the conversation had turned, she abruptly swung her thoughts back towards Bella- well away from her own tragic past. "I know that Bella loves you," she continued in a gentler tone. "She wouldn't want to give that up. Especially since she couldn't at least say goodbye. And based on the fact that she stuck with you even after finding out all of the secrets in this freak-fest of a family, I think that she could handle this life better than most other people."

After she finished speaking, I took a deep breath and processed everything she had revealed. After a short time, I said, "I'm glad that you accept that she should be saved. But I fail to understand why you think that I should be left behind."

The fury in her eyes rekindled. "It's because there's nothing wrong with you," she glared. "Carlisle only changes people that are _dying_ , Edward. _You_ are perfectly _healthy_!"

Shaking my head unbelievingly, my mouth twisted to its side. A moment later, I coldly stared back at her. "You call _this_ ," I paused to point to myself, "' _healthy_ '? I haven't slept for more than an hour at a time. I can't stay in my own home without having a breakdown. I forget to eat. My nerves are constantly on edge. I can barely stay in one spot for longer than a few minutes. And you call _that_ ' _healthy_ '?"

Her icy stare diminished as I spoke. At the end of my little speech, Rosalie appeared more subdued than I had ever seen from her. "I didn't mean to say that you aren't suffering, Edward. I can see how much this has affected you. We _all_ know."

I kept my hardened gaze on her, forcing her to see things from my perspective. "Then you need to understand that my life is _her_. Whatever her fate may be, I will be following right behind her."

Rosalie's blonde brows scrunched together, perplexed by my meaning. "What are you saying?"

Alice chose to speak for me, sounding uncharacteristically somber and matter-of-fact. "He means that he will do whatever is necessary to keep her alive. He has to be with her- no matter what the circumstances may be. Even if she were to stay human and die naturally, he would find a way to die, too. He won't survive without her, Rose."

A horrified gasp came from Esme. "No! Children, don't talk like that. We won't let that happen to _anyone_." She swung her head to look at her mate. " _Right_ , Carlisle? We can't expect for Edward to live without her. And just think of how it would be for Bella! Waking up with a completely different body. New, nearly uncontrollable urges that she won't understand in the beginning. And, then, we tell her that she won't be able to be near her husband for years to come?" She trembled in distress. "That would be _too cruel_."

"I suggest that we put this to a vote," Alice chimed in, covertly giving me a wink to soothe my frazzled nerves. "I guess I should start this off... Bella and Edward have already been a part of our group for years. They know more about our lifestyle than most other humans before they're changed. They'll do fine. I've seen it. So, I vote yes to changing them both."

Jasper, who had remained predictably quiet throughout the discussion, steepled his fingertips and took on a thoughtful expression before he spoke. "I've studied both Edward and Bella closely through the years. Despite the strange things that they have seen and heard from us, they have remained loyal and steadfast. And I consider them both to be my friends as well as family. I can't imagine living without either one of them now. They each add a special element to our coven. They will make us stronger in the long run... I agree that they should be changed."

I turned expectantly towards Esme. She softly smiled back before she gave her vote. "I think I've already made my position clear. But, if anyone missed it, I will repeat it. Edward and Bella were my human children. I love them both very much. And I know that I'll love them in whatever form they may be. I vote yes."

"Rose?" petitioned Alice.

Rosalie had not moved away from her spot in front of me. "I still wish there was a way around this," she announced as she incredulously eyed me. "I promise- _you will_ miss your human life, Edward. Are you ready to move from place to place? Are you prepared to constantly lie to protect our secret? To hide in the shadows whenever the sun creeps out?"

"Believe me, Rose," I readily explained. "If there was any way to avoid doing this, I would. If I knew that Bella was going to wake up in three days, I would wait. But, you have admitted yourself that time is probably running out for her. We no longer have the luxury of time."

"What about your potential as a human? Are you _really_ willing to give up the chance to have a family? To grow old? Do those things mean _nothing_ to you?"

My eyes turned harsh at her words, incensed that she could think I would worry about my own selfish desires than doing what was best for my wife. "If I don't have Bella by my side, there would be no way for me to have any of those things anyway," I irritably growled.

She solemnly dipped her head, acknowledging the truthfulness of my statement without verbally agreeing.

"Living the life of a vampire isn't easy," she bluntly continued. "There's no avoiding the burning in your throat when a human gets too close. The monster inside of you will continuously try to break free. You'll wish you could go sleep- even for just a few minutes- to escape the reality of what you are. All the small, comforting things that you love will be gone. Eating food will be a burden instead of a joy on those occasions when you are in the public eye. Even a hot shower will mean nothing- it feels nearly the same as a rain shower in November... Your sense of smell will change. Things that once smelled wonderful will disgust you. The scent of warm blood pumping in veins will be more appealing than perfume. _Everything_ that you hold dear will be changed."

Exasperated by the long lecture, I rubbed my eyes with my hand. "Look, I know that this will be difficult. _I know_. But, I'm ready for the responsibility. I have to be. _For_ _her_. We will find a way to make this work. _We have to_."

We had a short stare down of competing wills. I knew when I had won when Rosalie clamped her eyes shut for a few seconds and then roughly sighed. " _Fine_ ," she huffingly agreed. "I guess I'll go along with this _farce_ if you insist."

"I do."

Alice whipped her head towards Emmett. His mouth puckered out musingly, as if he were busily imagining something in his head. "You're next," Alice called to him.

His mouth soon stretched into a broad grin, an expression that I had missed seeing in the last few weeks. "I vote- hell yeah!" he enthusiastically bellowed.

Esme snapped her head over to stare at him. "Emmett! Language!" she scolded, her face in shock.

"Sorry," he apologized with a twinkle in his eye. Then, glancing back at me, he smirked. "Having you and Bella as brother and sister has been great. _Really_. But, it's gonna be even better when we can be ourselves around you two without worrying about accidentally hurting you. Just think! Wrestling matches. Foot races. Baseball. Football. You name it! We'll have so much more fun now." Then, as if it were an afterthought, he added, "And we love you guys a lot and don't want to watch you die. That would suck. So, I vote yes."

Esme exasperatedly shook her head at his childish reasonings, but chose to ignore it for now. "Carlisle? You're our last vote," she pointed out while directing her gaze on him.

Bobbing his head up and down, Carlisle silently ruminated before he shared his view. "I agree that it would be best to go ahead with Bella's transformation as soon as possible. And, while I do believe that it would be in Bella's best interest for Edward to be changed with her, _I am_ concerned about a couple of things. First, we will be dealing with _two_ newborns. Handling _one_ is ordinarily an arduous task. We will need to relocate to a place where there are very few humans in order to avoid trouble. The best scenario that I have come up with is that we join up with the Denalis in Alaska. Their lodge is very remote and would have plenty of room for us all. There is an abundant amount of game to hunt, as well. Plus, we would have five extra sets of hands to help us if Bella or Edward's transition proves to be more trouble than we can handle alone. Does this plan sound satisfactory to everyone?"

No one put up much of a protest after hearing his reasoning for relocating there. All of his points had been spot on.

"Alright then," he nodded. "I'll contact the sisters and ask if it would be OK for us to join them... Our next problem is the Quileutes. Our treaty forbids us from biting a human in any way. If we go through with this, the treaty will be broken. We will never be able to set foot near Forks again. This isn't a dire issue, but _it is_ something that we shouldn't take lightly. Are we ready for the repercussions of breaking our word?"

The wolf pack dynamic had changed through the years. Two years prior, Sam Uley retired as the Alpha in order to start a family with his wife, Emily. He purposely stopped phasing and Jacob took over the role as head of the pack. Jacob led differently than Sam. Where Sam was strictly rigid and authoritative, Jacob was far more relaxed and tended to only use his power when absolutely necessary. Also, he and Tanya had kept in touch ever since our wedding. They took turns traveling to each others homes every so often. Of course, it was no grand love affair (they often fought more than anything else), but they appeared to greatly enjoy the "making up" process. Since he had such an unusual dynamic with a fellow vampire, I had the feeling that he would be more open to our situation than most other members of the pack.

"Carlisle, I believe that if presented in the right manner, we could convince them to make an exemption in this case," I mused aloud. "I think I could persuade Jacob into our way of thinking. I know him fairly well. I can handle him."

Momentarily nodding, Carlisle accepted my offer. "You have a point. Just be prepared if he refuses to cooperate, Edward. Even though the Quileutes have been our allies, I'm sure that they will not be happy with your decision."

"I know. But, I have to try. There's no sense in throwing away a useful, working relationship with them without at least attempting to work it out."

"Right," he agreed. "Now, there's just one more issue that needs to be thought through before we begin... Edward, I hope that you understand that, by going through with this, your entire life will be left behind. Any friendships that either one of you have will be ended. You won't be able to come back here for decades. And, since Bella's injury is well known to local authorities and the community, it will be more difficult to pull this off without being scrutinized. We will need time to come up with ways to set this plan in motion if you choose to continue on."

None of this was news to me. Ever since that afternoon, all of my concentration had been centered on every contingency we might face.

"Actually, I'm well aware of that," I confessed. "We can't have her in a coma one minute, and missing without a trace the next. I was thinking quite a bit about that today and I believe that I have a solution. Bella's doctors have been recommending that she be transferred to an extended care facility. Why don't we agree and say that she is being sent closer to home? Closer to Forks, perhaps? Then we can stage an accident. Something to account for both of us being missing."

Jasper hummed his approval, appearing impressed with the idea. "That sounds feasible. If the Denali clan gets on board with this, we can use their help. I can locate a long distance medical transport company that has at least two open job positions and get some of us hired. Or I can just hack into their network and add a couple of new employees myself. Then we crash the plane in deep water. Maybe one of the Great Lakes? As long as we make sure the plane breaks up during impact, that would explain any missing bodies. What do you think, Alice?"

She cocked her head to the side as vision after vision flew past her eyes. "I think it could work," she announced. "But, instead of a plan crash, I think it should be something else. Plane crashes bring a lot of unwanted attention. Not only would we have to deal with Federal authorities, we'd also be bombarded by the media. And the last thing we need are _more_ people snooping around, reporting everything on the evening news. We need something simpler. Something that happens every single day. Like a car accident."

Emmett's thick brows lowered. "But won't they get suspicious when there's no one in the transport vehicle after the crash? Three or four missing bodies would probably raise a few red flags."

She swiftly shook her head. "No, because there _will be_ bodies in the vehicle, but they won't be anyone that _we_ know. We can obtain bodies that died from injuries similar to a car accident, put them in the vehicle after we crash it, and then set it ablaze. As long as we make sure the bodies are close to being the correct sizes and genders to match, we should be OK. Plus, we can do a few magic tricks to confuse identification. X-ray them and then switch your dental records with the body doubles', for example. That should be easy."

I shook my head, unpersuaded so far. "It's plausible until you remember that DNA is often used to identify victims in those types of accidents since visual identification alone would be impossible. What's to stop the authorities from finding out that the bodies aren't really ours?"

"That's easy, too," she faintly smiled. "For one thing, we can collect hair samples or whatever from them before we set up the scene. Then, if someone wants to compare DNA, we give them what we say is your hairbrush with the hair we collected embedded in it. See? Pretty simple. But, if there's anything else I'm not thinking of, well...your father-in-law just so happens to be 'the authority' in Forks. He can cover for us."

After several hushed seconds, Esme loudly took a breath of air. "You mean-? she stumbled.

"Yes," Alice interrupted. "We can stage the wreck near Forks. Charlie can help us steer the investigation away from the truth... I think that we should ask him for help."

" _Tell another human what we are_?" Rosalie angrily scoffed. "We might as well advertise it on the front page of the _Forks Gazette_. _'Your Suspicions Are Confirmed- Cullens Are Soulless Vamps_ '. _That_ should be make interesting reading for the Volturi one day."

Rolling her eyes, Alice shook her head. "I'm not saying that we tell him exactly what we are. All I'm saying is that we just kind of...hint that we aren't exactly normal. Besides, I'm pretty sure that he already knows that something isn't right about us. He's almost asked Edward a few times why we don't sleep at the house or eat in the hospital cafeteria. He's smart, just not confrontational. I think that as long as we only tell him what he absolutely needs to know, he could help us pull this off with less scrutiny."

"But can he handle it?" asked Carlisle, full of concern.

"Sure he can," she assured. "He's a lot like Bella, you know. He's fair-minded and can keep a secret." Alice turned directly to me. "There's something else that you should know, Edward. I've seen that if we keep him out of the loop, he won't take her 'death' well at all. If he thinks she's dead, his health will go straight downhill. Losing his only child will _kill_ _him_."

If I knew anything about my wife, she would never forgive me if _that_ were to happen.

"So... I'll tell him then," I gradually decided. As realization sunk in, I added, "If he knows that she isn't really dead, he'll want to stay in touch. Would that be possible? Could she see him again one day?" The fact that she would be forced to give up contact with nearly every person she had ever known was troubling to me. If she could still have her father in her life in some way, it would definitely make her new life easier to bear.

"That's up to you to decide," she cryptically responded. "But, based on what I've been seeing, I don't believe that it's impossible."

 **00000000000000000000**

It was after midnight when our family meeting ended. Though it was late, I was anxious to contribute in some way to the tremendous task we were set to embark upon. The thought of sleeping was unthinkable. I wanted to at least say that I did _something_ useful before my body gave out. I soon settled on contacting Jacob Black. The matter of the Quileutes and that blasted treaty wasn't our most pressing issue, but I still felt that I should try to settle it as soon as possible.

I dug into my pants pocket, extracted my IPhone, and quickly found his contact information. For a second or two, I wondered if I would disturb him since I was calling so late. But, that concern evaporated once I reminded myself that this was an emergency.

The phone rang three times before someone answered. A groggy "hello" from the other line greeted me.

"Jacob, this is Edward. I'm sorry about waking you, but this an urgent matter that couldn't wait until morning."

A startled cough and a couple of incomprehensible mumblings later, Jacob tried to speak. "No, no, no. It's OK. I wasn't really asleep or anything. Just resting my eyes for a minute," he lamely asserted. "So, what's the problem?" He briefly paused, lowered his voice, and hesitantly added, "It's not about, umm...Bella, is it? I mean- she's not...?" He trailed off his question, unable to finish.

"She's still alive," I hastily answered,. "Though this conversation _will be_ about her... I assume that you've been kept abreast of her condition?"

"Sure," he replied. "Charlie calls Sue everyday and she tells Seth and me. And he calls my dad sometimes, too. So, yeah, I've kept up with it... I'm sorry, Edward. I wish there was something I could do to help. We've had to increase patrols ever since your family had to leave. Not having that sister of yours to give us a heads up on trouble has been hard to get used to."

"I'll ask Alice if she can keep a look out around Forks for you."

"OK, thanks," he gratefully replied. "So, what is it you wanted to tell me?"

Sighing, I closed my eyes and said, "There's no easy way to say this... Bella has been in a coma for a long time. Longer than most people that eventually recover. It's not looking good for her, Jacob... If nothing is done to help her, she will die."

He lapsed into a stunned silence as he processed her grave condition. The only way that I knew he was still on the line was from the heavy breathing I could still hear through the phone.

"I'm so sorry," he roughly sighed after a time.

"Yes, well, I appreciate your sympathy, but that's not why I called," I admitted. "I wanted to let you know that there is a way to save her. It's unconventional, perhaps, but effective if we do it soon."

"Oh, well... That's good, right?" he replied, sounding relieved. "What is it? And how soon can we see some results?"

"Very soon if I have anything to say about it. Time is running out for her. It's imperative that she be saved as soon as possible, but Carlisle was concerned about how you would take it."

" _Wait_ ," he interrupted in a befuddled tone. "Why would it matter what I think?"

"She's out of options," I continued, ignoring the question for now. "The doctors have thrown up their hands. They've given up. There's only one way to save her now, Jacob. Carlisle is willing to help her. _.._ And me. We won't be human for much longer, if you understand my meaning."

And apparently, he did.

A whispered profanity. A muffled moan. That was Jacob Black's initial reaction.

He spent the next few minutes explaining to me why it was not a good idea. Why it was blasphemy against mankind. Why we were insane to even entertain the idea. Evidently, he and Rosalie shared similar values. I heard several of the same arguments from him that I had already endured from Rosalie.

"It's either this or she dies," I bluntly countered. "There is no other choice. And as for me, well... I would rather live an eternity with her as a ' _leech'_ , as you so fondly refer to them, than live a lifetime as a human if she were to die. _That_ is not an option."

"How do you even know that she would want to live that way?" he disbelievingly sputtered. "She might rather die than be...you know, changed."

"I refuse to even dignify that with a response," I seethed, clenching my jaw. "However, I _will_ say that she loves each and every one of the Cullens. She knows nearly every aspect of their lives, and never has she insinuated that she felt sorry for them or abhorred their lifestyle... But, I will take full responsibility for this decision. If she awakens and is unhappy, it will be no one's fault but my own."

And I would handle _that_ problem if and when it occurred. I certainly wasn't planning to worry myself about it now when there were more demanding issues to deal with.

Jacob's weary sigh could be heard over the line. "You aren't going to give up this boneheaded idea, are you?" he accused, sounding sapped of energy.

Sensing he was conceding defeat, my mouth weakly smiled. "Clearly not."

Lapsing into a musing silence, he said nothing for a time. I allowed him to think things over unimpeded. After roughly a minute had passed, he broke the silent spell. "I guess you called to ask for my permission, hmm?"

I was unable to hold in my dark laugh. Did he really believe that a little thing like violating a treaty among supernatural creatures would keep me from saving her?

"No," I unhesitatingly corrected him. "I called to give you an advanced notice, Jacob. Bella and I will be changed no matter what. Treaty or no treaty. But, I _would_ appreciate it if you could make an exception in our case. Remember, we're not doing this for the hell of it. This is to save her life."

"What about you?" he asked.

"I can't be without her." No other explanation was necessary.

Returning to silent pondering, it was nearly a minute later before he spoke again. "This isn't going to be easy to explain to my pack, ya know. Some of them aren't going like this."

I stayed calm, not allowing myself to assume anything before I knew for certain of his final decision. "Are you saying..."

"Sure, sure," he relaxedly confirmed. "Do what you need to do. As long as you stay on the same, err, diet as your friends, I'll be OK with it... I guess I'll need to flex my muscles for the pack and remind them who's the alpha."

Catching my breath, I felt the relief spread through my body. "Thank you."

 **00000000000000000000**

Precisely at seven the next morning, Charlie entered the waiting room. Everyone but Alice and I were off preparing for the gigantic task we would soon be dealing with. Carlisle continued to keep a close eye on Bella in case she took a sudden turn for the worst. During the night, he phoned Tanya and her coven. She enthusiastically approved of our plans and swore that they would help us in any way.

As Charlie shuffled inside the room, I noticed that he was juggling a tray filled with several Styrofoam cups in one hand while he clutched a large brown paper bag with his other. After setting the tray down on a table, he shot us a sheepish look. "Thought I'd be useful for a change," he explained. "I picked up breakfast for everyone. You haven't eaten yet, have you?"

Alice gifted him with a faint smile. "Thanks, Charlie. Edward hasn't eaten a thing since last night. His stomach's been rumbling for the past half hour." This was a blatant lie. She impishly grinned at me, happy that she had made it harder for me claim I wasn't hungry.

He handed us each a steaming cup of coffee. "It's nothing much. Just donuts."

"That sounds perfect," I assured him, digging into the bag and extracting a chocolate glazed. "I need the extra sugar anyway."

Before today, eating had seemed a burdensome chore ever since the accident. Now, I had no excuse. There were details to iron out. Plans needed to be finalized. I would be essentially making funeral arrangements for our human bodies while planning the births of our new selves. It was imperative that I remain as healthy and alert as possible in order to accomplish all that needed to be done.

He and I ate in comfortable silence until we went through a few donuts apiece. Alice cleverly slipped the one that she took out of the bag into my palm when Charlie was distracted by the sports section of the newspaper. It soon disappeared into my mouth.

With breakfast out of the way, I glanced at Alice, waiting for her to communicate that the time was right to proceed with what I wanted to tell him. Her minute nod a split second later gave me the encouragement that I needed.

"Charlie," I haltingly drawled. "There's something that I want to talk with you about."

He looked up from the coffee cup he had been sipping from. "Go ahead," he replied, slightly smacking his lips.

"Thank you," I breathed out. I cleared my throat and made sure to keep eye contact with him, hoping that he would be able to see that I was sincere despite the strange claim I was about to make.

"I think I should start by asking you a simple question first," I began. "If there was a way to save Bella- to wake her up from the coma with no health complications- would you be OK with that?"

His thick brows furrowed in confusion. "What are you trying to say? Is there really a way to do that?"

"Just answer the question first, then I'll try to elaborate."

Obviously confused, he shrugged his shoulder and huffed out a sigh. "Well, yeah. Of course I'd be OK with that. I want her to wake up. Live again. Even if it means a few obstacles for us to face. Anything is better than _this_."

Exhaling slowly, I continued. "All right... And- hypothetically speaking- if her getting better meant that you wouldn't see her for months, maybe years- would you still take it?"

He nervously shifted his body position but never looked away. "If she would really wake up from that damn coma... I would."

I distractedly nodded my head, preparing to ask the next question. Then, leaning forward in my chair, I said, "What if I were to tell you that there _is_ a way to save her? That I know someone that could help her exactly as I just described, but it would mean a lot of work in order to pull it off? And, it would mean absolute secrecy? You would have to keep quiet about _everything_... Would you be willing to go along with it?"

Charlie's brown eyes turned into slits. "You better not be pulling my leg, Edward," he almost growled. "If this is some sick joke, you can shut your mouth right now."

"This is no prank," I confirmed, seriously staring back. "I'm serious. We can save her."

Releasing his breath, his eyes lessened in their intense anger, but he still appeared wary of where the conversation was headed. " _If_ ," he stressed, "she really can be helped, I would go along with nearly anything."

"Good," I sighed in relief, "because I was planning to go through with this with or without you. But, it feels better to have your approval."

Charlie's eyebrows slanted downwards, indicating his perplexity. "That's nice and all, but what exactly am I approving?"

Dragging my hand through my chaotic hair, I tried to find a way to be completely honest with him without revealing too much. "I suppose you could say that you would be approving our deaths from society."

"What?" he sputtered in bewilderment, his brown eyes widening.

Alice elbowed me in my side, silently criticizing me for my poor choice of words. "Not exactly, Charlie," she hastily explained. "He means that he and Bella will need to fake their deaths. They need your help to make it believable."

"Why would you need to do that?" he incredulously asked. "You're not criminals. People don't go around faking their own death because of a health scare."

"It's more complicated than that," I disclosed. "This...treatment that Bella will be put through is nothing short than miraculous. It can take someone on the brink of death and bring them back to life. But, it comes at a cost. It changes you. After the patient is healed, no one would believe that it's the same person. You look different. Sound different. Even some of your mannerisms are different. Though, inside, you are still the same person. Also, the procedure is very hush-hush. Only a select few are chosen. Anyone that knows the details of it are sworn to secrecy. It's one of the requirements of receiving it. There would be no way to explain the change without revealing the secret. There _is_ more, but that's as far as I can safely go to explain. I can only promise you that this will save her. She can wake up, walk, talk, laugh... She can be _herself_ again."

Sitting back in his seat, he silently chewed the inside of his cheek for a short while. "You said that I wouldn't be able to see her for a long time. Why is that?"

"The treatment takes awhile to fully take effect. It varies from person to person. Also, the facility will be far away from civilization. We'll be moving there indefinitely until it's safe to leave."

A flash of fear crossed his eyes at my last sentence. "Is this treatment dangerous? Like radiation?"

"No, it isn't dangerous to her," I promised. "I- I can't get into that any further. I was told not to reveal too much to you, and I've probably already admitted more than I should have. But Bella would be safe. Completely safe."

"What about _you_ then?" he slowly continued. "Why is it that you can stay with her and I wouldn't see her for possibly years?"

"It's because only people that go through with the treatment are eligible to stay. And I'm going to receive the treatment, too."

Bewilderingly shaking his head, his entire face scrunched together. "I don't understand... Why would you-"

"I wish I could explain, Charlie, but I can't," I interrupted. I guilty rubbed my chin, feeling the light stubble I had neglected to shave off. "I'm sorry... I really am. It's just one of the things you will need to accept at face value if you want to help us."

Nothing was said as he sat there studying me. Likely, he was using his years of experience as a law enforcement officer to deduce if I was being truthful. "Fine. I'll accept that for now," he grudgingly stated. "But, how do you know that any of this will really work? How do you know this isn't just a scam? You would think that if any of this was legit, that I would have heard of it before. Unless I misheard you, you're basically telling me that there's a place that claims to dole out miracles like a snake oil salesman on a street corner."

My eyes flicked to Alice, silently asking for her to take over.

She reached out and took his hands, companionably holding them while she spoke. "He knows that it's real because it was done to me. And Carlisle and Esme. Everybody in our family except for Edward here, actually... Ever wonder why we are a little different from most people? Why we appear so pale? Why we look out of place?"

Wordlessly, Charlie nodded his head. His eyes were wide open and unblinking.

"Well...now you know why," she lightly explained while weakly smiling. "All of us were saved from death. We live, umm...healthy, happy lives now."

His tongue glided across his dry lips, his eyes showing conflicting emotions. "So..." he gradually drawled while glancing at me. "If you and Bella go through with this, you'll be like-" Mutely, he tipped his head towards Alice.

Nodding my head, I answered him. "Yes, we will look similar to them, Charlie. They will be able to help Bella- and me for that matter- to deal with the, umm, treatment and the aftermath."

In half shock, he extracted his fingers from Alice's cold grasp and his head fell into his hands. "What kind of a treatment is _this_?" he whispered, his mind whirling from the shock.

Alice's face became contrite. "We can't tell you that either," she regretfully sighed. "We would get into trouble."

Charlie lifted his head and somberly observed Alice and me for several seconds. "So...you want me to go along with this, and not really understand _anything_?" he dispiritedly uttered.

I understood his view point, but I could not risk telling him too much. The Cullens would no longer be in Forks to protect him, and the existence of vampires was dangerous knowledge to hold by oneself. And Bella would want him safe. I knew that.

Pushing my guilt aside, I held my ground, my eyes trained on his. "What's more important- your curiosity being satisfied, or your daughter's life being saved?"

His mouth pressed together stubbornly, just like Bella's had often done when she was unhappy. However, that expression soon vanished as he thought things over.

"She is, obviously," he grumbled. Looking off into the distance, his mind seemed to drift off. "Edward..." he hesitantly called out. "Does Bella know about the Cullens, too?"

I nodded my head, keeping my attention on him. "She knows everything."

One dark brown brow cocked up, a knowing expression on his face. "That figures..." he mused. "She always was smarter than me."

The corners of my mouth lifted, my first real smile in weeks. "I think you're underestimating yourself. After all, she _is_ your daughter. She had to get her perceptiveness and intelligence from somewhere."

He answered with a similar smile. "Maybe."

Soon, thoughts of her other traits came to mind. Her lovely dark brown locks and mocha chocolate eyes came from him, too. But her facial structure resembled Renee's. Straight, small nose. Tiny chin. Heart-shaped face. Thick, long lashes...

All at once, I encountered an acute sense of anguish that I could not shake off. Memories of my eccentric mother-in-law flew through my mind. Kind but outspoken. Lovely but immature. She always spoke straight from her mind with no worries of the consequences. Bella doted on her mother more than a daughter should. Having taken over the role as caretaker as a young child, Bella never truly understood how unconventional her relationship was with her mother.

Now, I realized, Bella would be permanently severing that relationship very soon. And she wasn't aware of it at all.

Guilt immediately haunted me. I was involving one in-law in our plans, yet ignoring the other. But, I knew that of the two, Charlie was the more stable. He was an independent thinker. He could keep quiet about our disappearance if it meant Bella's survival.

But, I wondered, what of Renée? Could a person like her keep silent? Would she understand the seriousness? Could she stay involved in Bella's life without endangering us?

Before I could change my mind, I decided to ask for a second opinion- one that knew Renée better than nearly anyone.

"Charlie.. Do you think Renée...?" My question floated in the air, begging for a response that would not require me to explain myself further.

Charlie did not disappoint. He knew exactly what I was asking.

He sagely shook his head, his expression bleak. "No... She wouldn't understand. She's a good woman. But this..." He paused to look between Alice and me, and then gruffly sighed. "This would be too big of a responsibility. I don't think she could handle it."

Sadly, I agreed with his assessment.

Lapsing back into deep thought, he became quiet once more. His focus centered on the large window behind us, intensely watching the approaching clouds as they sprinkled snow from above.

Minutes went by.

Unexpectedly, he broke away from the show outside and settled his attention on me.

"Do you remember that night when you first had dinner with us?" he pointedly asked, watching me carefully as if he were testing me.

Another smile appeared unbidden on my face. As if I could ever forget that. It had been the day that Bella and I had first begun to change our relationship- from friends to something more. And, that night, Charlie realized that I was planning on sticking around for the long run. Not even his prior disgruntled scowls and glares had scared me off.

"Like it was yesterday," I responded.

He nodded once and pushed on. "And do you remember what you agreed to?" he queried.

I held up a finger, understanding what he was asking. "One- treat her with respect. Two- watch out for her."

The thick mustache that hung above his top lip twitched as he nodded. "Good. You remembered."

Arching a brow, I said, "Did you have any cause to think that I forgot them?"

He huffed a dispirited laugh. "No. You've done OK."

"Then why the reminder?"

Leveling his gaze on mine, his eyes became deadly serious. "If you're asking me to do all these things for you, I think I should be allowed to go over the rules again. And, maybe add to it a little."

Pursing my mouth for a moment while I thought, I soon agreed with him.

"All right," I allowed. "I'm listening."

Holding up his index finger, her wanly smirked- reenacting the pact made between us from years before. "One- treat her like a queen. She deserves respect and I expect for her to get it." Another finger flipped up. "Two- I want updates on her condition. Call me day or night. And if... I mean, when she's up again, I want to talk to her. If it's just a phone call, I'll take it until I can see her face to face... Does that sound doable so far?"

"Of course," I assured him. "I'm sure that she would agree to that herself."

A third finger popped up on his calloused hands. His eyes burned into me, piercing right down to my depths. "Third and last- take care of her, Edward," he demanded, yet his voice had softened from its usual roughness.

Keeping my tone steady despite the torrent of emotions churning inside, I said, "I will... With my life."

Acknowledging me with a quick tip of his head, he seemed ready to get down to business. "Now... Tell me what I'll need to do."

 **00000000000000000000**

It took four days. Four days of planning. Four days of intense pressure to get things done before the deadline we had imposed on ourselves ended.

Though most of our liquid assets and investments were safe with the Cullens, Bella and I did have a little of our money in one of the local banks in Ithaca. Making a large cash withdrawal or closing the account was out of the question- that would have been seen as suspicious and looked into after our "deaths". I quickly decided to not worry myself over it. Long ago, we listed Renée and Charlie as beneficiaries of our monetary assets on our wills. Though I knew Charlie would likely be uncomfortable with the inheritance since he knew that we were technically not dead, I still felt satisfied that the money would be going to the right people.

The house and its contents, however, would go to Carlisle and Esme. In this way, our personal keepsakes would be safe. It definitely would not have been a good idea for Renée to inherit the house and find my old sepia hued photographs from my childhood, or the picture of Esme and Alice smiling in the garden back in Forks while the sunlight reflected off their skin. At a later date, we could arrange for the retrieval of our more precious items.

Behind the scenes, Carlisle set about using his unsullied status as a doctor and man of means to the fullest. In preparation to caring for Bella until she could begin the transformation process, he gathered enough equipment and medical supplies to open a small hospital. Kate and Irina, Tanya's sisters, volunteered to be our faux medical team in the ambulance that would be purposely crashed near Forks. I was too squeamish to extract the details, but Carlisle somehow obtained the bodies of four unfortunate people that would act as our stand-ins. I suspected that they had been donated to science and some unscrupulous individual in charge of whatever facility housed them readily accepted the wad of cash that was presented to him or her.

Our cover story to the hospital soon crystallized. Thanks to Carlisle's medical contacts in Forks, the nursing home there agreed to accept Bella as a new patient- effectively skipping over the bureaucratic red-tape that plagued the average person. Once I informed the hospital in Ithaca that I wanted to move Bella closer to our family, they took me at my word and quickly made arrangements for a medical flight to the nearest airport near Forks- the small airport in Port Angeles.

Meanwhile, Jasper broke into the large ambulance provider's network based in Seattle that we would be using, and then doctored the employee roster to include two transfers from a nearby city. Armed with plausible back stories, Kate and Irina soon became the proud owners of their new identities' social security cards, driver's licenses, fabricated school records and the like thanks to Jasper. His next important task was relatively simple- to ensure that both Kate and Irina would be assigned to Bella's transport from Port Angeles to Forks.

I tried to keep Jacob up-to-date on what was going on. After finding out that Charlie would be helping us, Jacob offered his assistance as well. I consulted with the family, and we decided that he could be the "witness" that comes across the scene and calls the authorities. He quickly agreed.

When the day finally came to put our plan into effect, I followed Bella's gurney as the medical staff pushed it onto the awaiting medical transport plane. I was otherwise alone. Charlie had already left for Forks to prepare for his role. And, since the sun was out, none of the remaining Cullens were able to see us off. Instead, they bid us goodbye the night before and set off to either Washington or Alaska, depending on what their job consisted of.

Once on the plane, I found a seat close to her. As the plane lifted its nose into the air, I swiped Bella's chilled hand and affectionately rubbed her knuckles in the same way she had always loved.

This trip marked the beginning to our new lives. In less than twenty-four hours, things would be changing. Hopefully, for the better.

 **00000000000000000000**

Due to the long journey, our flight had to land once to refuel. It was well after nightfall when we landed at the small airfield in Port Angeles. The plane taxied out of the landing strip and into an area which sat an ambulance, its lights flashing.

One of the flight's paramedics pushed the door ajar and I watched as he exited. Out of my window, I can barely discern a solitary figure waiting near the stairway. Paperwork was compared and hushed whispers went back and forth for a minute or so as those of us on board waited. Once it was evident that the ambulance was there for the right patient, Bella's gurney was unceremoniously pushed onto the tarmac and given over to the custody of ashen-faced Kate. Her pale-gold blonde hair had been pinned atop her head. She was sporting an unflattering blue uniform but still managed to hold the interest of the male paramedic. I wasn't going to complain. If her flirting had shaved off even a few minutes of wait time, I was eternally grateful.

As she easily moved Bella's stretcher and its attached equipment, we remained silent until we were well away from any prying ears. We were nearly at the ambulance where Irina was patiently sitting in the driver's seat before Kate finally spoke.

"How are you holding up?" she asked.

"As can be expected, I suppose," I sighed, feeling the exhaustion of the long, uncomfortable flight kicking in. "Is everything going all right? No unexpected developments to worry about, I hope?"

She flashed a comforting smile while she flung the ambulance's back doors wide. "As far as I know, it couldn't be better. You two will be in Alaska in no time flat."

"Good," I said in relief, climbing into the back and plopping down onto a seat. "Where is everybody?"

She hopped in behind me and slammed the doors shut. "Not far. There's a hangar on the other side of the field. That's where your next flight is waiting for you. But, we need to convince these guys that we really are taking you out of here first. We're going to act as if we driving towards where the exit, and then we can turn around to meet up with Carlisle." Kate paused to secure Bella's gurney so it would not roll around. After she was done, she swung her head over her shoulder and spoke to Irina. "OK, we're set back here. Let's head out."

Irina didn't dally for a moment longer than necessary. The engine revved and we took off, lights still flashing but the siren was kept off. Once we were out of sight of the medical transport plane, she turned off all the lights, even the headlights, and steered us in another direction. In the distance, I could see a row of hangars that stretched across the grassy field. The metal of the buildings had once been painted a pristine white, but were now rusted and faded in places, marring the appearance. Drawing closer, I spotted a small private plane waiting just outside of one of their dilapidated hangars. A few people were standing in the shadows, well away from any bright lights.

Irina parked while Kate worked to get Bella out of the back. I followed her lead, wishing that I could do something to contribute. As we jogged closer to the hangar, I saw Carlisle's standing in the dim lighting with Esme beside him, his arms wrapped around her shoulder. Rosalie and Alice were across from them.

And, most unexpectedly, Charlie stood there as well.

Upon seeing my astonished expression, he smirked. "You didn't think I'd let you two go without saying goodbye first, did you?" He strode up closer to Bella's gurney and stared at her face as if he were trying to memorize it. I stayed quiet, allowing him to savor these last few moments he would have with her.

Eventually, he lifted his eyes away from her face and spoke. "This treatment you told me about," he placidly began. "I've been thinking about it a lot lately... You said that you and Bella will change. You'll be stronger and no longer look the same... Right?"

Gradually, I nodded my head, wondering where he was going with this.

He appeared appeased with my confirmation, twitching his mustache from side to side as he watched me. "You know... It's funny now that I think of it. Some of the kids down on the Rez seemed to shoot up overnight. Like Jacob. And Seth... Did you know that when Seth turned fourteen a few years back, he was a scrawny kid- barely hit five foot eight? Then, not long after that, he became sick. I didn't see him for weeks. When I finally saw him again, he was six foot five and weighed over two hundred pounds... In fact, it went like that for all those kids that Jake and Seth hang out with. Weird, isn't it?"

"That is quite strange," I warily agreed as I kept my expression innocent.

He made a humph noise in the back of his throat while he stared. "I thought that would interest you," he casually remarked. He glanced back down at his daughter, taking his time before he continued. A minute later, he slowly looked back at me and asked, "Will that treatment you spoke of be anything like that?"

Clearly, this man was more aware of what was going on than he let on.

"It's similar, but not the same," I confessed, carefully choosing my words.

Obviously pondering what I just admitted, he slowly nodded. "I thought so," he muttered under his breath. Leaning down over his daughter, he then quietly spoke to her, whispering his goodbyes. A few moments later, he resolutely straightened himself up and wiped away a stray tear.

"I guess this is goodbye for awhile," he declared, his words sounding mournful in the chilly night air. "Don't forget what you promised."

"Never," I swore.

Nervously rubbing the back of his neck, he contemplatively paused. "There's something else I forgot to add to my list of demands."

Without being able to help myself, one side of my mouth curled into a smile. "And what's that?"

"Take care of _yourself_ , too."

"Will do."

He began backing away towards his squad car, but kept his gaze fixed on Bella. Once he reached the car, he pulled open the door and hesitated before he got inside. Looking at me one last time, he added, "Contact me when you can."

" _She will_ ," I confidently answered, knowing that was what he really wanted. Appearing to appreciate my response, he faintly smiled before he drove away.

Carlisle and Kate moved Bella to the plane. I stayed outside to stretch my legs for a moment before I was faced with hours more up in the air. I quietly listened to Esme, Rosalie, and Alice discussing the next phase of operation.

Esme glided over to me, placing a motherly peck on my cheek. "I'll be staying here for a couple of days," she reminded me. "There needs to be a Cullen representative here, you know. But, I'll be in Alaska before you or Bella wake up, I'm sure."

Giving everyone a quick farewell, she floated over to the Mercedes and drove like a maniac towards the airport exit.

We were in the air within minutes. Carlisle and Rose acted as the medical staff, examining Bella and checking her condition every so often. Alice stayed beside me, alternating between chatting about inconsequential matters to take my mind off the stress and advising me to sleep. Her role in our grim charade now complete, Kate stayed in the cockpit to fly the plane. Irina stayed behind to assist Esme and Jasper in setting up the accident.

At three in the morning, Alice's phone buzzed- her mate confirming what she had already witnessed in her visions. The accident had been a success. My life as Edward Masen of Forks was officially over. Word of our deaths would be spread throughout the town by afternoon. Thereafter, we would be known by some other surname until all memories of us had faded away. But, I couldn't allow myself to become saddened by such a loss. I would still have my Bella. I could handle everything else.

It was daytime by the time we touched down on a tiny airstrip in Alaska. The surrounding landscape was coated in white, only the runway remained free from snow. The clouds blocked all traces of the sky. Nearby, sat a large white SUV with Carmen standing outside waiting for us. Next to that vehicle was an equally large sized van with a joyfully beaming Emmett leaning against the side.

It took time to prepare the humans for the exceptionally cold weather outside of our warm airplane. Alice threw a thick parka and gloves my way while everyone else wrapped Bella up in blankets. Soon, the door opened and a blast of freezing arctic air burst inside and chilled me to the bone. Pushing Bella as quickly as possible, they placed her in the back of the van and I slid in right behind. Other than Carlisle, only Emmett remained in the van. The three women left in the SUV with Carmen.

As we drove, I noticed that the tiny village near the airstrip had less to offer than even Forks business wise. It possessed one tiny general store. A post office. An animal feed store. And a taxidermist- which I thought was odd since the town was so small. The further we distanced ourselves from the village, the further we left civilization behind. Houses became few and far between. Vast expanses of green spruce and dormant hardwood trees stretched for countless miles, far beyond what my weak human eyes could see. Eventually, the only excitement to break up the monotony was the frozen streams we occasionally crossed over.

An hour's drive later, we approached a large house situated in a snow-covered clearing. Most of the house appeared to be constructed from the local timber. The roof was a high arch and dotted with several stone chimneys. It looked like a skiers lodge but scaled up in size. In the distance, various outbuildings were scattered around the premises.

I vaguely noticed Eleazar and Tanya standing on the recently shoveled sidewalk, but I was more focused on getting Bella inside. Carlisle instructed Emmett to pull up as close to the house as possible and we worked to transfer her inside. Shortly afterwards, she had been placed in a large room on the bottom floor that had been turned into a makeshift hospital room.

While Carlisle busied himself with Bella's care, Tanya entered the room and sadly gazed at Bella. Moments later, she turned to speak to me. Her expression briefly tensed as she scrutinized my face. "We have some food in the kitchen," she not so subtly hinted. "I try to keep it stocked for when Jake and his friends stop by. Would you like something to eat?"

I mutely shook my head. It was ludicrous to take more time out of our tight schedule for such a mundane human act. Eating was the very last of my worries at the moment. Very soon, I would be writhing in agony, feeling my weak human body being subjected to the worst pain imaginable. I would be bitten first. The reason was simple. I wanted to be there when she awoke. She would be confused enough as it was. Not seeing me there would only add to her grief.

Eleazar led me to a spare bedroom on the second floor to allow me time to rest while I waited. Wandering into the attached bathroom, I took a look at myself in the mirror. I hardly recognized the man staring back. The whites of his eyes were bloodshot. His eyes weary and nearly lifeless. His jaw was coated with several days worth of stubble. His hair had become a worse mess than usual.

Pure and simple, I looked like hell. Felt like it, too.

I found my suitcase laying on the bed and unzipped it. Plundering through it, I soon located my shaving cream and razor. Though my time on earth as a human was winding down, I was unwilling to spend my last hour as a mortal looking like an unkempt ruffian. I took my time while I shaved- carelessly nicking your skin in a houseful of potentially ravenous vampires was not an ideal situation to find yourself in.

After the shave and a quick shower, Rosalie tapped on my bedroom door, telling me that Carlisle was nearly ready. As the second most experienced in medical care, Rosalie chose to act as his assistant. She volunteered to keep her eye on Bella while Carlisle was dealing with me. Everyone else left the area. The aroma of freshly spilt blood would soon be wafting through the house. No one wanted to take any unnecessary risks.

I followed Rosalie back to Bella's room. Bella remained as I had left her. Deathly still. Silent lips. Unblinking eyes. The muted daylight from the windows bounced off her hair, enhancing the reddish highlights. Bending down, my lips pressed against her forehead and lingered. I wouldn't see her again until we had both become vampires. Carlisle thought it best that we be kept in separate areas during the transformation. A newborn could potentially destroy a person that was undergoing the transformation. Therefore, as a precaution, we decided that whoever rose as a newborn first would be evaluated before being introduced to the other. Though I believed that I would never pose as a threat to her in whatever form we found ourselves, I agreed it was best to err on the side of caution.

I whispered words of love to her for as long as they let me. I told her that she would be waking soon. I told her that I was sorry for the pain she would soon be feeling.

But, most importantly, I reminded her that I loved her and that I would be there once she awoke.

I continued to babble on until Carlisle said it was time. I sneaked in one last kiss and backed away from the room. Rosalie dipped her head as I passed and quietly wished me luck.

Carlisle and I headed to an outbuilding a few dozens yards from the main house. The rustic, one room cabin was spartan. The furnishings simple and humble. A small white bed. A large, sturdy wooden table. A couple of plain wooden chairs. A black wood burning stove that warmed the room. The space certainly wasn't luxurious, but it served its purpose.

"Are you ready?" Carlisle asked after I had looked around.

My answer was immediate and unhesitant. "I am."

He nodded his head and released a breath. "All right... Why don't you go ahead and undress while I prepare myself. Then, lie down."

Mutely acknowledging his command, I went to work unbuttoning my shirt and shrugged it off my shoulders. One by one, I removed every article of clothing until I was in nothing but my boxers. I stopped there. By habit, I folded my discarded clothes and placed them on the table.

The twin-sized mattress noisily creaked when I dropped down upon it. Stretching out, I positioned my arms stiffly at my sides. From our prior conversations, I knew what Carlisle was planning. He had cautioned me that the pain would be harrowing, and that sedation could possibly dull it. However, I waved it off. I wanted to be alert as much as possible- excruciating pain be damned. I would find a way to deal with it just like everyone else had.

To hopefully speed up the process, he would bite us in multiple areas of our bodies. Wrists. Ankles. And lastly, our necks. Although I knew all of this and had spent days adjusting to the idea, I could still feel my heart pounding in my chest as I waited. Quickly, I decided to stop watching Carlisle as he readied himself across the room. Instead, I focused my eyes on the ceiling- my theory being, if I can't see what he was doing, I could handle the fact that a vampire was preparing to inject his venom into my bloodstream.

It seemed as if only a few seconds had passed by before Carlisle declared that he was ready. Using the same bedside manner that he would utilize as a doctor, he explained what he was about to do using a soothing, confident tone.

With a warning look in his eye, he gave me one last chance to back out. I assured him that I was prepared for whatever may come. I couldn't back out now. Not ever.

"Don't let anything bad happen to her," I pleaded, briefly darting my eyes away from the ceiling to stare him down.

"I won't," he promised. "She'll be fine. As will you." After a pregnant pause, he said, "All right, Edward... Brace yourself."

By reflex, my eyes smashed shut the instant his teeth sank into the flesh of my left ankle. Balling up my fists, I fought the urge to flinch. The bite lasted mere seconds. I could hear him spitting out my blood into a bucket- no blood would be accidentally ingested.

"First bite," he announced. "You should be feeling the burn soon." Moments later, he continued on with his gruesome task. The second bite... The third...

At first, I felt only pinprick-like stings in the areas where I had been bitten. It wasn't as painful as I had anticipated. It only throbbed, much like when you were given a shot or donated blood. In time, I could feel an uncomfortable burning sensation where he had bitten me. It wasn't too painful. I began to become optimistic about the situation. I thought that perhaps the pain of the transformation would not be as excruciating as I had feared. I held out the hope that Bella and I would not suffer as the others had described since Carlisle was using a new technique.

But, life is like that sometimes. One second, you feel confident about your ability to handle the pain. The next second, a spark flares inside of you and your entire world is set on fire.

It began at my ankles and spread like a raging wildfire up my legs. Almost simultaneously, all of my extremities turned to flames. Molten lava flowed through my veins, distributing the venom throughout my body.

That's when I realized that no one could have properly explained this torture. No amount of explanation or planning could have ever prepared me for the agony. This would be pain on a whole new level. Brutal. And indescribable.

Just before my mind plunged headlong into the inferno, my thoughts focused on Bella, desperately clinging to her for my salvation. I reminded myself that this was for _her_. Days of torture in return for her survival would be a bargain if I could make it through this. If _she_ could make it through this.

I could only hope that once she awoke, that she would bestow her forgiveness for the decision that I had made for us both.

 **00000000000000000000**

 **A/N- I know... _Another_ _War And Peace_ sized chapter... It could have been worse. I** **n my outline, the last chapter and this one were going to be one loooong chapter. I truly don't know what I was thinking. Temporary insanity, maybe? A** **nyway, I had to split them.** **And because of that, you get one more regular chapter after this one. Then there's just the epilogue left.**

 **Next Chapter \- New lives, new beginnings in Alaska. Bella reawakens as a vampire. And Edward discovers his power. Would you want to hear what Emmett and Tanya are thinking 24/7? **

***shudders in terror***

 **FYI- Due to a family member's illness, updates will unfortunately be unpredictable for a while. Sorry for the inconvenience, but I am hopeful that the story will be complete before the end of the month.**

 **Thanks for reading! :-)**


	40. Harder, Better, Faster, Stronger

**Chapter 40- Harder, Better, Faster, Stronger**

 _ **Work it harder, Make it better**_  
 _ **Do it faster, Makes us stronger**_

 _ **Harder, Better, Faster, Stronger- Daft Punk**_

 **December 26, 2009- Alaska**

 **00000000000000000000**

With my human body surrendered to my funeral pyre, I burned with a ferocity that I had once believed impossible. The word "painful" seemed a poor description of such torture.

For one thing, every organ and blood vessel, each nerve ending and cell in your body is consumed by the conflagration. The sensitive flesh of your skin chars from the inside out. Formally soothing gestures by your loved ones, such as hand holdings and gentle pats on your shoulder, hold absolutely no comfort when you are being roasted alive.

I promptly learned that screaming was useless- it only drained you further. Instead, I tried to keep my mouth squeezed tightly shut, locking my jaw in place. Only grunts and moans bypassed my blockade. Usually, I kept my eyes opened, although I found it too difficult to really grasp what was going on around me. Concentrating on anything other than the scorching blaze was hopeless. Vaguely, I knew that I was being closely monitored and cared for. Familiar voices sometimes broke through my mental fog, speaking kind, encouraging words every so often. Yet the consoling voices made very little sense to me thanks to my delirium.

Time lost all meaning, the hands on the clock mocking and prolonging the suffering. I had been told to expect around three days of pain. But, with the way time had surely stalled, it might as well have been a millennium.

Early on in my torment, during a rare moment of lucidity, I gathered enough strength to take in my surroundings. I saw the fading light of dusk seeping through the lone window of the cabin. Kate was there- her arms casually crossed across her chest as she gazed out of the window. Eons later, the creeping gloom of night blanketed the land. An eternity after that, the morning sun rose again on the eastern horizon, casting the room in a multihued palate of daylight. Yet still I burned with no hope of an end, rivalling any heat the sun could have possibly produced.

Which circle of Hell had I been banished to? I could not recall any place in Dante's legendary _Inferno_ that came close to matching this type of suffering. For every second that ticked by with no pardon, it only appeared to cement the fact that I would forever be punished for my sins. My plans of living an immortal existence with Bella and the Cullens seemed out of reach.

And, I wondered, how was _she_ faring right now? Bella had already been gravely wounded by a tragic accident. Next came weeks where her mind floated in limbo, unable to move or communicate. Her frail body had been subjected to enough trauma. And, instead of saving her from further pain, I had sentenced her to eternal damnation. How could she possibly survive the agony in her already weakened state when I was barely holding on myself?

If I had been able to overlook my own writhing torment, my guilt surely would have consumed me more thoroughly than the flames.

At some point after I heard Carlisle announce that I had been in my personal hell for twenty-four hours, my mind further spiraled out of control. Where before I had only the excruciating pain to deal with, inexplicably a new symptom developed. A strange sound, similar to a radio tuned in to nothing but static, goaded and plagued me. It started off as a negligible annoyance- irritating but manageable. Gradually, it increased in volume until it became maddening. The harsh, hissing cacophony rattled and vibrated inside of my skull, testing the endurance of my brain as well as the limits of my sanity.

No one had ever mentioned anything of this nature to me during our many conversations on vampire transformations. The ravaging flames that incinerated you- Yes. The blinding pain- Yes. The desire to escape the vessel that was once your human body at almost any cost- Yes. But, the relentless commotion that pounded inside of your brain like a jackhammer? No.

I wanted to scream out and plead for help. I wished for guidance to relieve the dual pains that tormented me. But, unfortunately, that was impossible. Opening my mouth would only result in my unintelligible screams. And my screams would not explain this new horror.

Between the morphing of my human cells into the hardened stone of an immortal and the grating racket throbbing inside of my skull, I lost all contact with the outside world. I became blind and deaf to my surroundings. The world could have sunk into oblivion and I would have been none the wiser. I had never felt more abandoned nor alone in all of my life. I could not even take comfort in my many happy memories while living in this deepest pit of Hell. There was no room for anything other than suffering in this place.

So, it undoubtedly came as a surprise when the sound suddenly and mysteriously vanished.

Gone was the hissing static that had harassed me for so long. In its place were barely audible whispers and murmurings that came and went by the nanosecond. Although this latest development was strange, I felt grateful for the reprieve. These sounds were far less irritating and did not hurt like the static noise had before.

With each new mumbled voice that I heard, I slowly came to the conclusion that my sense of hearing had improved. I became certain that I was overhearing the bits and pieces of the conversations going on inside of the nearby house. Additionally, it seemed that I could concentrate on these far off discussions better than the activities going on right in front of me. To give my mind something to do besides fixating on the scorching pain, I tried to distract myself by focusing on my new, heightened senses...

* * *

 _"What kind of a move was that?"_ I heard someone say in a muffled and distorted voice. " _That's lame._ "

 _"Hey. Hulk Hogan used a similar technique. Are you calling the former WWF Champion of the world lame?"_

 _"Yes. Sorry to break this to you, but he was a made up character. His real name is Terry. Besides, grown men should never wear yellow spandex underwear in public. It's disturbing."_

 _"Sheesh... You really know how to take the fun out wresting, Jasper. I could have a better time preparing my taxes..."_

* * *

 _I don't get it... She said they'd be in the closet... "Kate! Have you seen my black ankle boots? Tanya borrowed them and said she put them back in here, but I don't see..."_

* * *

 _"How are they doing? Did anything happen while I was gone?"_

 _"Nothing much. Edward is the same as earlier. Bella, however, twitched her fingers a few minutes ago."_

 _"Well, that's wonderful! I wonder how much longer it will be before she opens her eyes? Alice! Can you come-...?"_

* * *

 _Hello... Can you hear me?_

* * *

 _"Emmett! You jackass! You just slung mud all in my hair! It's going to take forever to get it all out!"_

 _Oh no! I'm so screwed. I'd better try to deflect some of the blame... "Babe, I'm sorry! But it's really Jasper's fault. He was the one that wanted to wrestle."_

 _"Grr! I don't care who started it. Look at what you did. You had better hope that Esme thought to put my Acqua Di Parma_ _shampoo and conditioner in one of my suitcases, because otherwise, I will be ripping your-..."_

* * *

 _"How much longer, Alice?"_

 _"I'm thinking eighteen more hours and he'll be finished. I'm not getting anything definite on her yet..."_

* * *

Along with the breaking dawn's light came more changes. Despite the searing pain that continued to stoke inside of me, I noticed that my eyesight had sharpened and brought everything in startling clarity. I could now detect every knot and crack on the wooden beams above my head. Even the rippling waves of heat emanating from the potbelly stove were easily discernible.

I cautiously lifted my hand and saw the changes that had been made to my body. What was once my normal beige flesh had faded to a milky white. The blood vessels in my arms now appeared more like the veins on a slab of pure white marble. It was both encouraging and frightening. The changes were striking, but at least I knew that the venom was working its magic. My prolonged suffering was not in vain.

Not long after that discovery came the beginning of my delusions. Random images that bore no relation to what was around me began to appear in my head, mocking and teasing me in their oddity. Fleeting glimpses of these unexplainable pictures zipped past my eyes in the same way that a scene outside of your speeding car's window only leaves you with a faint impression of what you had just seen. These hallucinations abruptly appeared and vanished in the blink of an eye- only to be replaced with an equally baffling picture to confound my senses.

A chessboard with a pale hand hovering above a rook.

A tree being chopped down.

A clearly feminine hand with mauve fingernails tapping on a table.

A snowflake laying on an eyelash.

Image after incomprehensible image.

Second after second.

Nothing made sense. My only certainty was that I was clearly descending into madness.

Following soon thereafter, my sense of hearing elevated further. The previously hushed ramblings and whispers that I had experienced the night before strengthened in volume and distinctiveness. Conversations from inside of the house became disconcertingly easy for me to hear, leaving me appalled at the realization that vampire hearing was more advanced than I had ever guessed. It was as though I was in the room during each verbal exchange. Even the hammering of my heart, beating louder than a snare drum, was easily heard.

By midday on the second day, I felt the fire extinguish in my extremities. Inch by inch, my flesh hardened and cooled like lava flowing into cold, oceanic waters. My legs freed themselves from the flames first. Then, came my hands and arms. While I was grateful for the relief, the heat in my heart and head seemed to intensify in direct retaliation to my good fortune. My wildly thumping heart furiously palpitated inside of my chest, fluttering as fast as a hummingbird's wings. Meanwhile, unbearable pressure built up inside of my skull, increasing my torture.

Overcome by the pain from this simultaneous onslaught, I squeezed my eyes shut and griped down on the mattress with my hands, the material easily ripping apart from the force and exposing the metal coils underneath.

Before long, despite my misery, I became acutely aware that the previously stationary and random pictures inside of my mind had slowly turned into moving images, similar to a reel of film on a movie projector just beginning to spin.

Someone watering a flamingo-pink camelia in a greenhouse. Then, clipping the bush's dead leaves.

Carmen kissing someone's marbled cheek, her smile loving and broad.

Irina piling firewood near a hearth.

Jasper blocking my view of the person reclining on a bed. Only her familiar chestnut hair was visible behind him.

 _Sounds like it won't be long now_ , I heard Carlisle say. "Listen to that, Esme. His heart is on its last beats... Will you go and let everyone know that Edward is almost done?"

"Oh, thank goodness," Esme sighed. _The poor boy has been through so much already. I'm glad his suffering is almost over..._ "Of course I can. I'll be right back."

"Edward? It's Carlisle. It won't be much longer now." A pause, then, "Have you seen how much longer it will be for Bella yet?"

"Let me see," came Alice's confident voice. Suddenly the startling image of scarlet red eyes framed by long, dark lashes appeared in my mind. "I'd say in exactly thirty-eight minutes she'll be finished, too."

"I have good news!" announced Esme at the same time from the distant house. "It's almost over!"

Time crawled by before the pressure inside of my head slackened and released me from its forceful grip. The fire in my chest, on the other hand, flared up more than ever before, rising until my painfully pulsating heartbeats banished almost all thought away from my mind.

 _You're almost there..._ Alice reassured me.

A second later, the previously frenzied tempo of my heart plummeted downwards. Simultaneously, the fire in my torso began to flicker, much like how a flame reacts when it is deprived of oxygen. The searing pain died down. Before long, the only sound in the room was my heart's pathetically weak beats inside of my chest.

A few more listless pumps. And then, there was nothing.

My heart had stopped all movement.

The fire had been completely smothered in my chest. At last, I was free from the fiery torture. My body had somehow survived the transformation.

However, with my eyes still clamped tightly shut due to my earlier assault, I realized that my troubles were far from over.

My mind had clearly been damned to insanity.

I could see myself sprawled on the broken bed- an obviously impossible view unless I was having an out of body experience. My chest no longer moved since breathing was now unnecessary. I also noticed that I wore a black v-neck shirt and jeans, but could not recall ever putting them on. My shirt sleeves had been rolled up to my elbows, exposing my new pale but indestructible skin. My hands still had a death grip on the ruined mattress.

But, most vexingly, this image of myself repeated itself over and over again inside of my head, taunting my fragile rationale by displaying myself at numerous, impossible angles. It was if I had stumbled upon a carnival's House Of Mirrors, viewing never-ending replicas of myself. Except this was not at some amusing fairground somewhere- it was deep within my own mind.

"Oh, god," I dejectedly breathed. My body slightly jerked in response to the voice that had just come from my mouth. It had to be my voice, but it did not sound the same. It seemed more compelling than before. Smooth and pleasing to the ear.

 _Oh, the poor dear_ , I heard Esme say. _He looks so worried. Maybe a nice hug will help..._

 _His heart stopped beating,_ Carlisle noted _. I wonder why he hasn't reopened his eyes? Surely he can't still be in pain..._

 _Mmmm... The change really has been good to him_, mused Tanya speculatively. _I knew I should have went with the lacy white négligé instead of that kinky leopard print. That was what probably scared him off..._

 _Why is he just lying there?_ Carmen asked _. I remember when I first awoke, I jumped right up..._

 _I promise that it will be all right,_ swore Alice.

 _Wow.._ _. That is a lot of confusion,_ noticed Jasper _. I better keep a close eye on him. You never know when a newborn will turn on you..._

 _That's very interesting,_ reflected Eleazar _. I wonder how strong the ability is..._

 _Look at that hair..._ Emmett observed in an amused tone _. I thought becoming a vampire was supposed to fix all of your imperfections. Now he's stuck with that goofy mop of hair forever. It looks like it belongs on Einstein's less well-groomed kid brother. Or maybe a Chia Pet that's been over fertilized... No... I take that back. It's more like one of those weird troll dolls with that crazy hair that sticks straight up. Who ever thought that a naked troll was a good toy for a kid anyway...?_

"Very funny, Emmett," I crossly muttered, unable to listen to his childish teasing at such a stressful time. "Why don't you come back and insult me later when I can truly appreciate it, hmm? Right now, I have other problems to deal with."

"Huh?" Emmett confusedly sputtered. "What are you talking about? I didn't say anything."

Huffing out a dark laugh, I continued to keep my eyes locked shut, much like I would have done if I suffered from a headache. "Come now. Be honest, Emmett. Everyone just heard you say that my hair looked like a Troll doll's. But, at least my face isn't as dimpled as a Cabbage Patch Kid's, like _some_ people I know."

I heard Jasper bark out a sharp laugh. Somehow, one of the images inside of my mind moved from my reclined body to a view of a clearly smirking Jasper.

 _That's promising_ , he observed. _Looks like he's at least retained his sense of humor._

Oddly enough, I noticed that his mouth did not move at all...

Now thoroughly confused, I slowly sat up and opened my eyes. The far side of the room was filled with familiar faces. Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Tanya, Eleazar, and Carmen. Most of them seemed to be looking back at me with differing levels of concern. Emmett's face, however, appeared to be frightened. His eyes were comically wide open and cautious. Before I could ask him what was the matter, he said...

 _Edward... ?_

With furrowed brows, I realized that his mouth did not move either. Just as Jasper's hadn't moments before...

"Yes?" I bewilderingly drawled.

Several seconds of silence went by.

"Aww hell," he eventually cried, his horrified face slumping forward. _It was bad enough with our super hearing, Jasper's messing with our emotions, and Alice's precognition_ , he grumpily remarked. _Now, I'll have Eddie here listening in to everything. Goodbye privacy..._

With an eager smile, Alice broke away from the huddled group and began to walk towards me. Jasper's hand latched onto her arm and pulled her back. "No, Alice," he gently cautioned. "It's not safe yet."

In response, she shook her head as she removed his hand from her elbow. "Don't worry," she assertively replied, locking eyes with her mate. "He's not a threat- he's just confused... Trust me."

In the end, Jasper reluctantly let her go and watched her leave the group's protection. Seconds later, Alice was standing beside me, a friendly grin attached to her face. One of the many bizarre images of myself from inside of my deranged mind changed position. It had become a close up view of my face which showcased my gleaming blood-red irises, shining like laser beams and giving myself a fearsome appearance. I saw that even my facial structure had been altered. It had become perfectly symmetrical and crisply cut.

I could see my human traits in this new version of myself, yet I was most definitely different than I had been just two days before. This was a version of myself if divine providence had breathed life into stone and somehow produced me- a creature fashioned in the style of a Roman bust instead of a mortal.

"You're fine, Edward," Alice softly consoled, recalling my attention. "Everything is going to be OK."

Briskly shaking my head, I cast aside her kindhearted but still incorrect assurances. Everything certainly _was not_ OK.

Not at all.

"You don't understand," I spiritlessly explained. "The venom corrupted my brain. I'm a raving lunatic now. I'm seeing and hearing things, Alice."

With a sympathetic pat on my shoulder, she sighed. "You're not a lunatic. You're a telepathist. You know, a mind reader. It's perfectly normal for a vampire to have a special talent."

"That's impossible," I disbelievingly muttered. "I can't read people's-"

 _It is possible_, she interrupted me without moving her lips. _You can hear me, right?_

I numbly nodded my head, too stunned to say anything to refute her.

Her beaming grin stretched across her pixie face. _See? Told you so. Pretty cool, huh?_

"I don't know if ' _cool_ ' is the word I would choose," I replied with furrowed brows. "It's more like ' _terrifying_ '." Having the ability to read people's minds was not what I had envisioned when I chose to enter this life...

Waving my pessimistic comment away with her hand, she relaxedly said, "You'll get used to it. Try not to dwell on the bad parts of your talent. There's a lot of good that can be done with it too, you know."

Slowly, it dawned upon me that she spoke of my new skill as if it were no surprise to her at all. "Alice... How long have you-?"

 _Not very long,_ she claimed. _Just the last day or so._

"So you didn't see this before?" I asked askance. She shook her head, and I continued to wonder aloud. "But you said you saw Bella and me in your vision- as vampires... Why didn't you know about it then?"

She shrugged her shoulders and thought, _I'm not sure. Sometimes my visions aren't very clear until certain things_ _happen_. She then recalled the flashes of insight she had previously seen of Bella and I as newborns. Visions of us running, hand in hand, through a dark forest... Bella touching my pale white face... Bella and I tearing off our clothing and...

 _Oops_ , Alice thought. _Sorry. I try not to look at those scenes too closely for obvious reasons._

In absolute awe, I whispered, "So what I just saw was really what you see when you stare off into space?"

 _Yep_ , she replied a wry smile. _It's not fun seeing the private stuff, but you learn to overlook it after a while. My advice for when you stumble across someone's 'private moments' is for you to concentrate on something else. Read another mind or find an activity for you to take your attention away from the other stuff._

"You mean that I'll be seeing people when they...?" I was so traumatized by her revelation, I couldn't finish my question.

Rolling her eyes, she thought, _You'll see everything, Edward. Sex. Bathing. Inappropriate thoughts. Embarrassing moments. Everything. And that's just around us. Just wait until you can get around humans again. Then you'll have potty breaks to add to the list of things you'd rather not see._

During her detailed review of my ability's peeping tom attributes, my thumb and forefinger began to pinch the bridge of my nose. "Alice, if you are trying to comfort me, you are doing a very poor job."

 _Sorry, but I'm just telling you like it is,_ she added with a shrug.

"Wait," Emmett cut in on our seemingly one-sided conversation. Looking at Alice, he asked her, "Can he read your mind, too?"

Alice casually nodded her head. "Sure. He can read everyone's in this room."

 _Uh, oh_ , Tanya fretted as she realized that her earlier risqué daydreams were now exposed. _Must think pure thoughts. Pure thoughts... _

Visibly relieved by Alice's revelation, Emmett let out a deep sigh. " _Good_. I thought it was just _mine_ he could read."

Jasper snorted a laugh. "And no one deserves _that_ fate. Edward's IQ points would fall by the second."

 _What a pleasant surprise!_ joyfully thought Esme. _Umm... Uhh... Hello? Edward? Can you hear me?_

"Yes, I hear you."

Esme's smile was ecstatic. "Oh, how wonderful! And such a useful talent to have, too." A second later, her inner voice called for my attention once more. _Edward, dear? It's me again. I know how much you dislike it when I fuss over you when other people are listening, so I thought it would be best if I reminded you to tie your shoe lace like this instead of me saying it out loud. It's been bothering me ever since I noticed that it wasn't tied as tightly as it should be._

"Thank you, I'll fix soon, but I do think I'll be OK," I dryly reassured her. "Even if I were to trip over them, it's not like I'll suffer any scrapes or sprained ankles."

 _I know_...she replied back. _But at least no one has to know that I told you! Isn't that convenient?_

With a weary smile, I agreed, "Yes, I suppose it does have its benefits."

"This is fascinating..." Eleazar pondered aloud. "I knew that he would have some sort of mental ability, but this is more than I expected. Tell me... Can you hear us only one at a time or..."

"I can hear you all at once. And see everything from each person's perspective."

Eleazar's bottom lip puckered out, impressed by my answer. "And without even making bodily contact too... Fascinating. Just fascinating..." _Not even Aro has that ability_ , he mused. _I've never seen anything like it. And, with that wife of his, their talents seem a strange but delightful contrast. It will be interesting to see how this develops..._

His thoughts reminded my easily distracted newborn brain of something much more important than mind reading...

Haunting dark brown eyes.

Creamy skin.

Plump, laughing lips.

My wife...

"Bella," I breathed out. "How is she? Did she make it through OK?"

"She's going to be fine," Carlisle reassured me. "Her eyes opened up a couple of hours ago, but I'm not sure if she understands what's going on around her. The pain often makes it difficult to comprehend what is being said to you."

"How much longer before she's finished?"

"She will be free from the burning very soon. In fact, I'll need to go check on her in a minute."

One moment I was sitting on the bed. The next, I stood right in front of him. Although I was astonished by my speed, I pushed away my awe and tried to concentrate on the matter at hand.

"I'm going too," I firmly announced.

Slowly shaking his head, Carlisle's mouth pressed together. "I'm not sure if that's a wise move. I think it would be best if you waited to see her once her transformation is complete. She's still vulnerable right now. And you've only been a newborn for a few minutes. We don't know how you will react around her beating heart. You wouldn't want to hurt her, would you?"

My shoulders drooped down in deep disappointment. "No, I don't," I sadly replied.

In spite of his warning, I still could not imagine myself being a threat to her wellbeing. Of course, I wanted what was best for her, but not being there the instant she was freed from her pain was unacceptable.

Pondering for a moment, a plan began to form in my head. If I could locate her inside of the house using my new mind reading skills, I would be able to hear her heart through someone else's thoughts. I could test my control in the safest manner possible...

I immediately asked Carlisle, "Is she being watched right now?"

"Yes, of course," he quickly replied.

Curious of how powerful my power may be, I attempted to push my brain to its limits- but that turned out to be unnecessary. In the end, it was laughably simple. Allowing my mind to fully wander, I explored each and every thought and viewpoint that entered it until I found what I was looking for.

Inside of the main house, Rosalie was admiring her image reflecting off of the glass of the window. A huffing moan from behind her broke her concentration, and she whipped her body around to look at the woman writhing on the bed. Rosalie then quietly listened to Bella's pulse for several moments.

The sound was strangely alluring. The pumping thumps made my throat burn, causing my hand to fly to my Adam's apple to rub the uncomfortable area. The intriguing, pounding beat beckoned to me like a dinner bell.

All of my earlier thoughts and plans vanished from my mind. The inescapable thirst became my only concern. My tongue unconsciously licked at my lips, hypnotically tempted by the siren's song of that beating heart...

 _I guess I should send someone to fetch Carlisle_ , ruminated Rosalie. _Bella's heart is not going to last much longer._

I inwardly flinched at the sound of that name, waking me from my frenzied thoughts. Even in my wildly ravenous state, I knew that name meant _something_. I forced myself to stop concentrating on the appetizing heartbeats, and instead I refocused my attention on the small figure lying on the bed.

Her hands were balled into fists at her sides, hardening and shaking from the strain. A clean white sheet lay on top of her which covered a majority of her body. Her head was turned toward the opposite side of the room, denying me the chance to see her face. But, the dark curtain of hair that fanned across the mattress was still clearly visible.

The woman's hair seemed comfortingly familiar- engrossing me and helping to distract my attention away from the seductive sound of the quivering heart. Soon memories of my own human fingers gently running through those long locks came to me... The times when I would brush the tips of that hair across giggling lips... Countless days when I would watch as raindrops darkened and dampened her head... Moments when I would watch her twist that hair into a loose bun, which often left a few strands free to tickle her nose whenever the wind blew...

My eyes enlarged at the realization that this was no meal on that bed.

That was my Bella lying there.

She was nearly through with her torment.

And I _had_ to be there for her.

My eavesdropping on Rosalie's examination, the predatory drive that overwhelmed my senses, my horrifying discovery that I was thirsting for _my wife's_ still beating heart- all of this happened in an instant. My improved vampire brain indisputably processed thoughts and information much faster than a human's.

Directing my attention back to my problem, I regarded the man that had become my mentor and friend. While I admired Carlisle's intent to protect Bella, he did not quite understand how important it was for me to be there at the first moment her pain vanished.

"Carlisle, I have to go with you," I strenuously maintained. "There's no way around it."

His compassionate face winced in distress, knowing how much he was hurting me yet knowing there was no way to avoid it under the circumstances. "But her safety-" he tried to point out.

"She will not be put at any risk," I persistently asserted. "Jasper and Emmett can hold me by my arms until the danger is past. Hell, I don't care if Jasper uses his empathic skills and makes me weak and lethargic. All I know is that I promised her that I would be there when she was finished, Carlisle. And she will be up, out of that bed, at any moment. _Please_ don't make me a liar."

Carlisle eyed me for several moments, carefully watching for any signs of possible trouble. _Hmm_ , he silently ruminated. _He seems calm enough right now. No mood swings to speak of... I guess as long as we take this slow and he's properly restrained, Bella will be safe_...

"All right," he conceded. "I'll agree, but remember- the _instant_ that you show _any_ signs of aggression, you will be taken out of the house until Bella can fend for herself. Understood?"

"Yes," I agreed, the word rushing out of my mouth before anyone could protest. Soon thereafter, two strong sets of hands grasped my upper arms, restraining me like twin sets of handcuffs.

He nodded and added, "And no sudden movements either, Edward. Newborns are sometimes intimidated and are quick to go defensive. So, keep your movements slow once she's up." He glanced at my new guards. "You two keep a firm grip on him," Carlisle ordered Emmett and Jasper. "Remember, he is _very_ strong- _much_ stronger than just one of you alone."

The sound of Emmett's amused laughter bounced around the small room. "No problem," he cockily declared. "I can handle this guy with one arm tied around my back."

" _Sure you can_ ," Jasper sarcastically shot back. "Just do what Carlisle told you and let's not test that claim right now, all right?"

The three of us kept our speed at a human pace as we walked to the main house. I took the time to look around as we walked. The sun lay low in the sky, just minutes away from setting. With my enhanced vision, I could see details that had been hidden from me while I was a mere mortal. The distant mountains that surrounded the valley loomed larger and revealed dramatic views that I had not noticed two days earlier. I spotted a reclusive snowy owl hiding amongst the thick branches of a spruce a hundred yards away. It warily watched our every movement.

As we walked, I realized that the cold arctic air did not harm my exposed skin. The howling winds flowed through the microscopic holes of my clothes while clumps of falling snow piled up at the nape on my neck. Such harsh conditions would have frostbitten the average person. But, none of this bothered me. I was immune to the cold.

 _Well, this is different_ , thought Emmett. _It feels like we're escorting a psychopathic criminal to court or something. A psychopath that claims that he hears voices inside of his head... I wonder what that feels like?_

"It feels intrusive, " I told him.

He whipped his head around and looked at me in frustration. "Ugh... This is gonna be hard to deal with," he complained. "Can't you turn it off for a little while until I get used to it first? You listening in to every little thought and fantasy of mine _really_ _sucks_."

"Trust me, I would if I could," I sighed.

Jasper thought, _I'v_ _e lived with him long enough to get a gist of what it's like inside of that head of his. You know what I would do if I were you and I had to listen to Emmett's sordid fantasies all the time?_

Covertly, I shrugged in response.

 _I would escape to live on a different continent. Or, snap his head off his body until his brain reboots,_ Jasper jokingly answered in his mind.

A small laugh slipped from my lips, causing Emmett to cock his head to the side as he questioned me. "What's so funny?" he asked.

"Just going over my options," I lightly replied back.

Entering the house, I saw that everyone had already planted themselves in the room Bella was in. Her heartbeats were hammering at a hypersonic pace, faster than I had overheard before. Although it sounded enticing to my newborn ears, I tried to ignore it and centered my attention on her thrashing head. Her moans and whimpers were the only other sounds emanating from the room.

Emmett and Jasper directed me towards a spot behind everyone else in the room in order to have an extra layer of security between Bella and myself. Using Carlisle's eyes since I could not get a decent view of her from where I was standing, I examined her closely. Her face was furrowed and distressed, her eyelids pressed together from the pain. I badly wanted to throw off my captors' restraining hands and comfort her. But, I knew what would result from a stunt like that. Even my newborn mind understood. So, rather than run the risk of being thrown out of the room, I remained immobile and waited.

 _Almost there_...Carlisle observed as he stood next to her reclined body.

Her heart stumbled soon afterwards, its beats weakening and decelerating by the second. Everyone braced themselves for the end.

As her heart thudded one last time, she gasped and her eyes shot open, stretching in size as she looked at the familiar face above her. Barely a second passed before she reacted.

"Carlisle?" her voice chimed, sounding ethereally melodic and charming but with an added touch of bewilderment.

With a differing hunger, I greedily drank her image in like a man who had been without water. She was the same in many ways. Her hair was of the same color and length. Her nose still adorably cute and small. Her cheekbones high and breathtaking. Her brows and lashes an intriguing dark hue.

However, now her lovely peaches and cream complexion had been replaced by the fairest of skin. Her face glowed with an inner radiance that outshone the sun. The injury from the accident had disappeared- not even a scar remained on her forehead. The deep brown eyes that I was accustomed to had transitioned to a ruby red- just like mine. Even her hair looked as if it had been extensively brushed and cared for, resulting in a shinier and more voluminous style.

Undoubtedly, she was beautiful. Just as she always had been.

With a soft smile, Carlisle looked down at her and said, "That's right... And how are you feeling?"

Her eyebrows knitted together, her confusion visibly mounting as she lay there. She did not immediately answer back, which left a few of the spectators in the room nervous.

Wondering what she may be thinking, I decided that I would enter her mind and gauge her emotions. Putting my concentration on the task, I sifted through each mind in the room until I found hers...

But, I never found it.

I tried again, devoting all of my energy in order to find her mind amongst the crowd of vampires. Yet there was simply nothing there.

I hadn't been in possession of my skill for long, but I knew without a doubt that something was not right. I began to worry that something had gone wrong during her transformation. Or worse, her head injury and resulting coma had damaged her brain to such an extent that her ability to think had been altered.

As I frantically went through the possibilities, she answered Carlisle's question.

"I...I-I'm not sure," Bella stammered. "I was hurting a minute ago. A lot... It felt like I was on fire."

Her response sounded normal. A little confused, perhaps, but normal all the same. I quickly pushed my worries to the side and focused back on their conversation.

Nodding in agreement, Carlisle said, "It _is_ very painful. But, don't worry- it's all over now. There will be no more pain."

Her eyes drifted away from his face and briefly glanced at the knotted beamed ceiling above her head. With rising confusion, she asked, "Where am I?"

He avoided the question for now and said, "Can you tell me anything about what happened before the burning pain you were talking about?"

Her lips puckered out as she tried to think back. "I visited one of my neighbors," she gradually responded.

"That's all you remember?"" he pressed.

"No..." she trailed off. "I think I was going back home and..." She abruptly stopped speaking and a panicked expression overtook her face. "And then there was just blackness." Her eyes widened further as she looked up at Carlisle. "Where's Edward?"

I opened my mouth to speak, but Carlisle's inner thoughts stopped me. _Keep quiet for now, Edward. She doesn't understand what happened to her. Seeing you as a vampire may scare her. Give me time to explain._

"It's all right, Bella," he soothingly reassured at the same time. "He's nearby and will see you soon. Please, go on with what you were telling me."

She relaxed a little, and continued to recount her memories after a short time. "I think I was trapped."

"Trapped where?"

"In a room," she hesitantly answered. "But it was dark. Very dark... No one would turn on the lights."

"Anything else that you can recall?" queried Carlisle.

"A little," she replied while her tooth dug into her bottom lip, betraying her anxiety. "Sometimes I heard voices. But, most of the time, it was quiet. I...I thought I was dead at first."

"You heard voices?"

"Yeah. A word here and there."

"What did they say?"

"Different things," she answered. "I don't really remember now... I know that I heard Edward's voice sometimes. I'd answer him, but I don't think he ever heard me... Hearing him was the only thing that gave me hope that I wasn't dead after all... But, after the burning started, I kinda wished that I was."

Guilt riddled me down to my soul. Her confession reenforced my fear that I had been wrong in asking Carlisle to change us. It had been _my choice_ to inflict that suffering on her...

 _Don't let it get to you,_ Jasper thought. _Everyone wishes that they were dead when going through the change. Don't take it personally, Edward._

I arched my brow at him, wondering how he knew what was bothering me.

With a smirk, he explained, _I felt your guilt pile up higher than a mountain peak. It wasn't hard to put two and two together._

In the meantime, Bella had lapsed into silence. After a short while, her expression changed from quiet reflection to growing alarm. When she spoke again, her resolute eyes were staring at Carlisle, demanding an explanation.

"What happened to me, Carlisle?"

"You were in an accident," he gently disclosed. "A car hit you when you crossed the street. Do you remember that?"

Dazedly shaking her head, her eyebrows furrowed. "No. I don't-... I don't remember." She quietly thought for a moment, then refocused back on Carlisle. "Are we at the hospital?"

He expelled a whoosh of air before he answered. "No, not anymore." With companionable affection, he placed his hand atop hers. "We brought you to Alaska, Bella. Do you remember the Denali clan? We're staying with them."

"Of course I remember them. But why would you take me there? I don't understa-" A startled look flashed across her face as her words died in her mouth.

Locking her eyes on his and using an urgent tone of voice, she insisted, "Bring Edward to me. _Now_."

"What's wrong, Bella?" he quickly asked, concerned by her abrupt change of emotions.

"I just-... I need to know that this isn't just some trick of my mind, OK. I need to see him. _Please_."

 _Ahh... She must suspect that something is different about herself_ , Carlisle thought. "I promise you that this is no trick. Not even a dream. But, umm... It may seem that way to you at first... Let me ask you a question. Have you noticed anything strange since the burning ended?"

Her head slowly nodded, almost shyly.

"Good, that's very good," he stated using a soothing voice. "Tell me about it."

"You...look different now," she carefully admitted. "More defined than usual... And... Your hand. It doesn't feel cold anymore..." Her voice dropped down to a whisper. "It feels the same as mine..."

His grip on her hand increased. "Yes. You're right. Things have changed... Your injuries from the accident were extensive, Bella. Broken bones and a severe head injury. You were in a coma for longer than a month. The doctors did everything they could do for you, but nothing improved your condition. We hoped that you would heal on your own, but that did not happen, I'm sad to say. As time passed, your longterm chances for survival decreased. And Edward asked... Well, none of us wanted to risk losing you, Bella. So we brought you to Alaska to save you... Understand so far?"

Without a word, she swiftly snapped up into a sitting position on her bed. Her unusually fast movement appeared to astonish her as she looked down at herself. Her attention became transfixed by one of her hands that lay on the bed's white sheets. Lifting it up to examine it, she turned her hand this way and that way, watching the room's lights reflecting off of it. Her lips parted open in wonderment as she examined the pearly luminance of her skin.

While Bella was captivated by the changes to her skin, Carmen carelessly moved a strand of hair away from her forehead, creating a small but noticeable fluttering sound as she tucked it behind her ear. Bella's head immediately popped up and finally noticed her small but captive audience. Her body instinctively stiffened in defense.

One by one, she scanned each individual. As recognition dawned, her body gradually loosened up into a more relaxed position. Her eyes seemed to study each Cullen family member more thoroughly than the Denali coven members.

 _Poor thing_ , Esme thought once Bella noticed her. _At least she knows that we're here for her now..._

My face was almost the last she spotted. Upon seeing me standing in the back, she gasped in shock but otherwise did not move her body. Only her eyes shifted in place. I could feel her fiery red embers as she inspected me, seeming to penetrate my cold skin and warming my dead heart.

Quietly shaking off my guards' hands from my arms, I tried not to rush over to her despite what my instincts so desperately wanted. I kept my movements slow and my focus on her, letting the magnetic effect that had always drawn me towards her pull me across the room. Even in the beginning of our acquaintance, back when I had been stubborn and dense concerning my feelings towards her, my need to be near her had been undeniable. I created elaborate excuses to be near her, swearing that we were simply good friends. But time and jealous anxiety soon woke me from my stupidity. What nearly everyone but me had already guessed became solid fact- I had fallen in love. And that love only seemed to bind us tighter as time progressed.

Looking back, I couldn't fathom how I had lived before I met her. I suppose you could say that I didn't. She brought out me out of my shell. She forced me to really _live_ instead of just surviving on whatever scraps was tossed my way.

Yet, somehow, the magnetic pull she had on me seemed to have intensified since we awoke in our new form. The closer I moved towards her, the stronger I sensed it. My body, as a result, wanted to fly towards her and close the distance as soon as possible. As I moved closer, I watched as her parted mouth moved as if she wanted to speak, yet nothing came out. I ardently wished that I could trace my finger across those lips to see if they would feel as tempting as they had been when we were human.

Once I stepped directly in front of her, I relished the heady sensation of having a moving, speaking Bella once again. My instinct to touch her strengthened, distracting me momentarily. I longed to curl my fingers into her hair... To caress her hardened but still perfectly lovely cheeks... To kiss her forehead as I so often had...

But, instead, I shoved my hands into my pockets and reminded myself that touching her would be wrong until I knew of her feelings. Mine may have been as strong as ever but hers may change once she understood her current situation.

As I settled in front of her, her gaze soon zeroed in on my eyes- widening in either astonishment or horror at my new scarlet irises. Perhaps it was both.

"Edward?" she softly whispered with enlarged eyes, almost sounding unsure if it were really me. "Your eyes..."

Carlisle hastily explained for me, "It's temporary, Bella. As long as you both don't, err...stray in your diet, the red eye color will gradually fade to gold. Don't worry about that. Animal blood dilutes the red quickly."

His voice seemed to break through her stunned state. With rapidly blinking eyes, her mouth snapped shut as she began to thoroughly inspect the changes in me. Her eyes traveled over me, often lingering on the differences between my mortal and immortal body. I remained perfectly still, allowing her the time to examine me as much as she wished. Almost a full minute went by before she met my eyes again.

"Did you really do this?" she pressed. Her musical voice turned pained as she spoke, spearing me with its solemnity.

My eyes briefly closed while my jaw clenched from the stress. This was _exactly_ what I had feared for the past two days while I burned in fiery torture. She didn't agree with what I had done. She did not understand how I could have done this to her.

I decided then to say the words that I had wanted to tell her for weeks.

"I'm sorry, love. I'm so very, very sorry," I told her once I reopened my eyes. "There was no other choice. It was either risk having you die or... _this_. And, to me, your death was not a option. I suppose it was selfish of me to make a decision of this magnitude without knowing what you would have wanted. But I-... I couldn't imagine you going on like that for one minute longer than you already had, Bella. Having you lying there for weeks- not saying a word or moving a muscle..."

I paused as I thought back on those dark days. One of my hands slipped out of my pocket and I nervously raked my fingers down to my scalp. "It was pure agony. We had to do _something_ for you. So, I turned to Carlisle to help us."

She increased the pressure on her lip, biting harder than usual as she contemplated what I had said.

"But you-...you did it, too," she haltingly replied after a few beats. I watched her tiny, pale hand reach out towards me, however before she made contact, she let it fall on her lap. "You changed for _me_... Didn't you?"

"I did it for us _both_ ," I corrected.

Roughly swallowing, she vigorously shook her head, and I became intrigued with the wayward strands of hair that briefly floated in the air and then drifted back down like a rain shower. Tearing my attention away from the distraction, I heard her say, "But _why_? Why did you apologize to me when _I'm_ the one to blame for doing this to you?"

Suddenly, I didn't need any special mind reading ability to understand what was going through her mind. It appeared the she wasn't immune to feeling guilty any better than I- even when she had absolutely no valid reason to feel that way.

"Listen to me," I firmly replied, grabbing her by her shoulders so she couldn't turn away. "Fist of all, none of what happened to you was your fault. The accident was just what the name implies- _an accident_. They happen to hundreds of regular people every single day, so don't for a minute think that you are to blame. Secondly, I don't regret doing what I had to do to keep us together. My only regret was not knowing what you would have wanted. _That's_ why I apologized, love." My eyes darted down in shame as I went on. "I made the choice to have us both turned to vampires. I subjected you to more pain than the car accident had. Back at the hospital in Ithaca, I brushed all concerns except finding a way to keep you alive out of my mind. I didn't care about the transformations pain or if what I was doing was morally wrong. It wasn't until I experienced it myself did I realize that you may not agree with my decision..."

Hesitantly, she lifted her hand until it touched my cheek, lightly trailing her finger along my skin until it hit my jawbone. It was rejuvenating, having her touch me again. If I had needed to breathe, I knew that I would gasping for air at that moment. My heart would have pounded in my chest.

I felt alive again. More alive than I had been for the past month.

"You know me. Sometimes I think that you know me better than myself," she gently confessed. "But you need to understand that I thought I was dead for a long time, Edward. I was alone with nothing but my thoughts. And during that time, there was only one thing I really thought about. Do you know what that thing was?"

I silently shook my head in response.

"It was you," she whispered with sadness in her eyes. "I thought I would never see you again. And that my life was over... I would have given anything to see you one last time..." Her finger dropped to my neck and circled the skin at my collarbone while she briefly paused. Her eyes flashed back up to look at me. "I didn't understand what had happened to me at the time, but I knew that something had gone wrong somewhere. Now I know what happened. Now I know that I _was_ practically dead... There was no hope left for me, was there?"

I shook my head and said, "No. There wasn't."

She confidently nodded her head once and stared me down. "Then you did the right thing for me, Edward. All I've ever wanted was to be with you. I'll take it in whatever way I can. So stop beating yourself up."

"Maybe you should wait and hear the rest before you grant me clemency," I nervously revealed.

Her forehead wrinkled in confusion. "What else could there be?"

I heavily sighed in despair. "A lot, actually..."

I went on to describe how we had tricked the hospital into thinking that we were moving her to Forks. How we had staged an accident with the ambulance that Bella and I were supposed to be in. I explained to her that almost everyone we had ever met now believed we had died in a fiery crash.

"The only people that know the truth are the Quileute pack, the people in this room, and your father," I breathlessly ended.

Her brows rose almost to her scalp. "Charlie knows I'm a vampire now?" she nearly yelped in surprise.

"No...not exactly," I drawled hesitantly before I explained Charlie's belief that we were undergoing a miraculous cure to transform our bodies into new, stronger versions of ourselves, and how he helped in faking our deaths.

"So... Charlie knows I'm alive, but Mom thinks I'm dead?" she sadly expressed, now fully understanding the downside of her new existence.

My head dropped down to my chest, knowing that this would hurt her deeply. "I'm sorry. But, yes. She thinks you're dead. I asked Charlie if she could be trusted to keep quiet about everything, but he said that he didn't think she would understand... But, if you think that she could handle the responsibility and not reveal anything, we can contact her too."

Slowly shaking her head, she mournfully sighed. "No, Edward. We can't. She would never understand _any_ of this. She wouldn't be able to keep it a secret. She would broadcast it to everyone she knows that I was still alive."

Although I knew my apologies did nothing, I still could not resist telling her again. "I'm so sorry, love."

"It's not your fault," she murmured. Manouvering closer, she lay her head on my chest and said nothing for a short time.

"This is just the way it's got to be, I guess... But at least I'll still have you," she eventually declared.

My fingers stroked her hair, trying to comfort her in any way that I could. "Always," I whispered back.

A minute of silence passed before she spoke again. "Do you think that it would be all right if I kept up with her. Watched her from behind the scenes sometimes to make sure she's OK?"

"I'm sure that would be fine. And Charlie can give you updates on what she's up to."

Her head lifted from my chest and her eyes froze as she gazed at me in shock. "I can still talk to him?"

"Of course you can. In fact, I promised him that you would call as soon as you could. Maybe tomorrow, if you'd like."

Raising her hand, she caressed my face affectionately. "Thank you," she tenderly uttered.

My hand wrapped around hers, pressing her palm into the skin of my cheek. "Don't thank me for doing the bare minimum, Bella. You've had so much taken away from you. This was the very least I could do."

Staring into eyes the same hue as freshly drawn blood shouldn't be spellbinding. Or even appealing. Yet, somehow, that's exactly how it felt to me. I realized that all those years that I had believed that her chocolate colored eyes were the most hypnotically beautiful in the world was wrong. It hadn't been the color of her eyes or the size that captured my attention. It had simply been that they were _her eyes._ Color was not important when it was the soul behind them that truly mattered.

"I love you," I heard her say through my love induced haze.

"I know," I smiled. "But not as much as I love you."

"Impossible," she countered as she pulled me towards her face. Our lips met, gentle and tender at first, as if we were testing our ability to kiss in our new forms. Her mouth felt the same to me, soft and delicious.

I had feared for far too long that I would never have this again. Her lips on mine. Her fingers digging into my shoulder. My hand on her waist, drawing her closer...

It was the same as ever, but better. Because now I knew that she would never be ripped from my side again. Never would I fall dead from some disease and leave her behind to fend for herself. We were nearly indestructible. Nothing could stop us now.

 _I hope they remember that there are people watching them_ , Rosalie scathingly thought. _I'm not sure if I can stomach seeing their tongues in action..._

Reluctantly, I broke our kiss to glare at Rosalie. In all honesty, I _had_ forgotten that people were in the same room with us. But, what she had thought irked me nonetheless.

"Oh please excuse us, Rose," I wryly shot back. "But if you recall, I haven't kissed my wife in weeks. What's your excuse? Remember the countless times the whole family had to watch you and Emmett fondling each other whenever the urge hit you?"

Rosalie stared back at me, dumbstruck. Her golden eyes squinted in confusion as she wondered if she had accidentally voiced her annoyance aloud.

Alice's bubbly laughter interrupted Rose's reverie. "Yeah! Like that time you two decided to attack each other in the kitchen, and Esme caught you fooling around on the table. After that, Edward refused to eat in there at all until the table was replaced." More of her laughter followed. "I think it was two weeks before he set foot in the kitchen again."

"And he lost a whole pound, too," concernedly added Esme, shaking her head at the memory.

Across the room, Emmett recalled that day with something akin to nostalgia. In his memory, Rosalie sashayed in from outside where she had spent an hour lounging around the patio in a skimpy bikini and reading an automobile restoration magazine. One sultry glance at him was all it took for them to crash into one another, clawing and pawing at each other like felines in heat.

"Emmett," I curtly interrupted, hoping to stop the horror of his fantasy that I was forced to view. " _Please_ keep in mind that I can see the kitchen incident right along with you. I would appreciate it if you would hold off recalling that fond memory of yours until I'm far, far away."

He frowned at my scolding. "Sorry, man, but I can't help it. You saw how great Rose looked. If you don't like it, stop sticking your nose into my head."

Rosalie put her arm on her hip as she guardedly interrupted our conversation. "How did you-?"

"He's a friggin' mind reader, babe," Emmett cut in with a weary tone to his voice.

Bella's bulging eyes darted up to look at me. "Is that true?" she breathlessly asked.

Twisting my mouth to the side, I sighed, "I'm afraid so."

"So you've been, umm...hearing _everything_ I've been thinking this whole time?"

"Actually, no I haven't," I admitted with furrowed brows. I had "heard" the thoughts of everyone in the room except for Bella's. My earlier worries concerning something being terribly wrong resurfaced in my thoughts.

"What are you saying?" Carlisle questioned curiously.

"I'm saying that I haven't heard one peep from Bella's mind," I clarified. "Not even one picture, Carlisle. It doesn't make sense. I can see and hear everyone else, it seems. So why not her?"

"I believe I have a theory," Eleazar announced. He stepped away from the crowd and came closer to Bella, Carlisle, and me. With a kind smile, he addressed Bella first. "Tell me, my dear. You know of the Volturi, do you not?"

"Well, yeah. They're the enforcers of vampire laws."

"Exactly. Did you know that I was once worked for them?" Bella shook her head and he continued. "Yes. It was long ago. You see, the Volturi are constantly in search of talented vampires to add to their ranks. Only the best are invited. I was recruited to the organization for only one reason- I detect the hidden skills of both humans and vampires. To use a common term to make it easier to understand, they used me as their talent scout. I get a...hint of what someone's talent consists of and I would then report my findings back to the Volturi... Are you with me so far?"

"I think so," Bella slowly drawled.

"Good," Eleazar smiled, pleased by her answer. "As you can see, I no longer work for them. Carmen and I have lived with Tanya and her sisters for many years now, so my talent is no longer of much value. However, today I find it quite useful for a change. I detected very interesting skills within you both, but I wasn't aware of how strong they would be. Your husband's talent is in the telepathic field as you may have guessed. Most telepaths with mind reading abilities are limited in what they can do. Usually they hear only one person at a time or they need to physically touch their intended target. But your Edward's talent appears much more powerful than your average telepathist. He can hear many minds all at once, without touching or even concentrating. It's extraordinary. I'm curious to see how far his abilities extend...

"Now, as for you- your talent is the opposite of Edward's. You are a shield, my dear."

Bella's nose scrunched. "A shield?" she repeated incredulously.

Eleazar heartily laughed at her reaction. "Yes. A shield. Your talent blocks Edward's ability to read your mind. I wasn't sure of how effective it would be after hearing how strong your husband's skill was, but now I can see that yours is just as powerful in its own way. My only question is, what else can your shielding protect you from? I'm anxious to test both of your abilities very soon."

 _Well isn't this exciting!_ mused Esme. _So many talented children in one place! I'm so proud..._

While Esme thrilled over this discovery, I felt differently. The one person on the entire planet that I would have enjoyed being inside of their mind, and she blocks me...

Carlisle stepped forward and placed his hand on Eleazar's shoulder to call his attention. "While this was very interesting, Bella and Edward need to feed. I'm sure their throats must be uncomfortable by now."

"Oh, yes, of course," Eleazar replied with a quick bow our way. "We can continue this some other time then."

"We need volunteers to accompany these two on their first hunt," Carlisle went on once Eleazar rejoined his spot by his mate. Carlisle archly stared at a few particular individuals in the group. " _Four_ volunteers to be exact," he pointedly hinted with raised brow.

Rolling his eyes, Emmett deadpanned, "Gee, Carlisle. You're not asking for _my_ help are you?"

Alice busted away from the crowd, dragging Jasper behind her as she walked towards us. "Come on, Emmett. This will be fun! The whole Cullen clan can finally hunt together. This is a pivotal moment, so don't ruin it."

"I guess that means that I'm expected to go to," Rosalie monotoned. Rolling her index finger in the air in a mocking sign of excitement, she added in a bored voice, "Yay..."

Bella threw off the sheet that covered her lower half and hopped off the bed. Her swift and effortless movement caused her to look down at herself for the first time, and she finally noticed the outfit she wore. Suddenly appearing alarmed, she strode to the mirror that hung on the wall and looked at her reflection.

"Umm," Bella throatily hummed. "Why am I dressed for a cocktail party?"

Her hands traveled up and down her sides, feeling the silky material of the dress she was in. The baby blue dress hugged her body and ended several inches above her knees, exposing her lovely legs. The neckline plunged and accentuated her bust.

Although she looked gorgeous, even I knew that she ordinarily wouldn't wear something so ornate unless there was a very good reason. And I had a feeling that sinking our teeth into furry animal flesh did not qualify as a special occasion.

Not seeming to grasp that Bella was not pleased with her outfit, Alice feverishly clapped her hands and beamed. "Isn't it great?" she enthused. "That color looks _fabulous_ on you."

"I like the shoes," Irina complimented. "Who designed them?"

My eyes flicked down to Bella feet, noticing the stiletto heels Alice had slung on my wife's feet. They raised Bella's height inches taller than usual. Satin blue straps tied around her ankles. I glared at Alice for having the audacity to put Bella into heels when she had a hard enough time walking in sneakers.

"It's my design," Alice proudly declared. "The shoes _and_ the dress."

"Ooo," Kate cooed. "Maybe you can help me design a dress too. I just love that one."

"Sure! That sounds great!" Alice agreed. "We can start tonight if you want."

A low growl from beside me caused every head in the room to turn towards the sound. Bella was staring daggers at Alice. "How could you?" she hissed. "I can't go out like this! I'll fall."

Skipping up to Bella, Alice wrapped an arm around her friend's shoulder. "No you won't. Haven't you noticed how graceful you are now? Vampires never fall unless we want to."

Rosalie huffed out a sigh and tapped her wristwatch impatiently. "Come on people," she snapped. "We can play dress up later. Let's get this hunt over with."

Like a naughty child, Alice stuck out her tongue at Rosalie. "Bella needs to see how beautiful she is now, Rose. Out of everyone here, I thought _you_ would understand since you spend 50% of your day looking in the mirror."

"And the other 50% defiling kitchen tables with Emmett," I irritably muttered. It would be a long time before I would get over witnessing _that_ fantasy.

 **00000000000000000000**

Minutes later, the six of us gathered outside to make a plan for the hunt. Alice proposed that we stick together. Emmett, however, insisted that Bella and I should hunt separately.

"Sure, these two lovebirds are getting along fine right now," he pointed out. "But what happens when there's dinner between them? They're instincts are gonna kick in and make them go nuts. They'll be fighting in no time."

Curtly shaking her head, Alice disagreed. "I never saw that. I saw them running through the forest together. They looked calm and happy."

Snorting a laugh, Emmett countered, "Yeah, you saw them _running through the forest_. Not holding hands while they sucked an elk dry."

"Maybe we should try Emmett's suggestion first, pumpkin," Jasper cautiously agreed. "Just to be safe. They _are_ newborns after all. Their moods can change on a dime."

She flashed her husband a petulant scowl, incensed that he sided with Emmett instead of her. "Fine," she huffed. "If that's what you think, I'll agree. But, mark my words, Bella and Edward can handle hunting together. You'll see."

Rubbing his hands together, Emmett tried to hide his pleased smirk now that his plan had been adopted. "OK, so who gets who exactly? I was kinda thinking that Rose and I should handle Edward since he's bigger than Alice. And, of course, since I'm so much stronger than everyone else." Without thinking about it, the enormous muscles in his arms twitched, showing off his bodybuilder physique.

Suddenly, a vision passed before Alice's eyes. Emmett, Rosalie, and I were running through the dark woods where I quickly shot ahead of them both. A frustrated Emmett angrily shook a fist above his head as he ran, his amusing curses were directed at me because of my superior speed.

The vision complete, Alice's mouth curled into a mischievous grin and she sweetly agreed. "You know, Em? You're right. Jazz and I will stay with Bella since I'm so tiny. The only person here that could even handle someone Edward's size is you. I bet that you could handle him all by yourself." In her thoughts, she added, _Sucker_!

Naïvely smiling, Emmett appeared flattered by her supposed compliment. "Thanks. I knew you'd come around to my way of thinking eventually."

Bella and I slowly turned towards one another, heartbroken that we would be apart again. I'm sure it was easy to see that I was profoundly unhappy to be parting ways with her so soon after getting her back. But Bella forced a weak smile and attempted to sound positive. "I'm sure it won't take very long for us to learn how to hunt and feed. We'll be back together before we know it."

Stroking her moon-lit cheek, I sighed, "But I'll still miss you. Every second we're apart, I'll miss you."

Rosalie's finger tapped my shoulder, calling for my attention. "OK, Romeo. Time to go. You can lock face with Juliet later."

Pointedly ignoring Rosalie, I bent down and took my time in giving Bella a proper farewell. Once I released her lips, I briefly felt her fingers tugging my shirt closer to her as though she really did not want to leave any more than me.

Bella, Alice, and Jasper soon sped away in a northerly direction while Emmett continued to behave as if he were the leader of our hunting expedition. "Listen up, Edward," he ordered. "We're gonna travel west until we hit a clearing about four miles away from here. Now, keep in mind, running is different now that you're a vampire. Even though you're traveling faster than a bullet, you can see everything clear as day. It's pretty simple. No big whoop. Just let your body take control and it'll be easy. But, most importantly, try not to get too distracted and fall behind. Rose and I are pretty fast runners, but we'll try to slow down a little for you until you get the hang of things."

Recalling the earlier vision Alice shared with me, I decided to have a little fun with him. If there was one thing I knew about Emmett, it was that he could not resist competition.

Rubbing my chin as if I were in deep contemplation, I ponder aloud, "I wonder... No, I'm sure that would be impossible. You would never agree..."

"What?" he asked while tilting his head.

Hesitantly shaking my head, I feigned embarrassment. "Oh, it doesn't matter. It was just a silly thought that popped into my head. Just ignore me."

"Tell me," he demanded.

"Well..." I seemingly drawled in reluctance. "I thought that since we were all going to be running anyway, that maybe it would be fun if we _raced_ to the clearing. The first one to step foot on it would win. But, it's ridiculous really. You wouldn't want to waste time doing something so foolish."

As I spoke, I watched his eyes light up in unrestrained glee. Sporting matches and competition of nearly any sort made up a majority of his interest in life. He was helpless to my devilish trick the moment the word "race" popped from my mouth.

"Naw, Edward. That actually sounds like a lot of fun!" he eagerly agreed. "Let's do it!"

Standing between us, Rosalie watched our idea come to fruition with clear skepticism. "Are you sure about this, Emmett?"

"Sure!" he brashly thundered. "What's the worst that could happen? Edward coming in dead last and pouting?"

I resisted my instinct to defend myself, and said in a calm manner, "We'll just have to wait and see about that, won't we? You do the countdown, Emmett."

With a quick nod of acknowledgement, he agreed. "All right. Take positions everyone. No cheating and no bumping into other racers or else you're out. And remember- the clearing is straight ahead. You can't miss it. _That's_ our finish line. Got it?"

Rose and I both murmured our agreement and lined up, readying ourselves for the race. Emmett positioned himself in between us, and with a hint of a smile, he called out, "OK... On the count of three. One... Two... _Three_!"

All three of us took off at dizzying speeds. At first, Emmett led the race with Rose and me closely trailing. I spent that time marveling at the sensation of running and easily dodging the trees and shrubs of the dark forest. It felt natural for us to run like this. Liberating even. And I knew that I was holding back.

My instincts and drive to win took over, helping me easily pass Emmett ten seconds into the race. As I ran by, I cheekily raised my hand and gave him a friendly wave. His jaw dropped in astonishment.

"What the-?" he bellowed in outrage.

Forty seconds later, Emmett's foot hit the clearing, which he had earlier deemed our finish line. Rosalie ran up a second later. I was already standing there, hands deep in my pockets, with a wicked grin on my face. "Gosh, Emmett," I announced. "I think I won the race."

"Beginner's luck, man," he poutingly replied. "That won't happen again, so you'd better enjoy it while you can."

My smile grew wider. "Oh, I'm enjoying it all right. It feels good to beat the mighty Emmett Cullen for a change."

Rosalie stepped between us and shot us both an irritated glare. "We've had our fun, girls. Now let's do what Carlisle said. It's time to teach the newbie the basics of hunting."

"OK," Emmett grumpily agreed. Walking at a human pace, we moved to a elevated area of the clearing. Not high enough to be described as a hill, the area still improved our view of the surrounding, snow filled area.

"Edward, I want you to stand there and tell me what you smell," Rose ordered after I looked around.

Delicately inhaling the air, I noticed the higher elevation brought the scents carried on the wind to us, revealing even more things around us. "Decaying vegetation," I began. "Tree resin..." My nose scrunched as another scent hit me. "Something dead. It's been rotting awhile... And... Freesia."

Snorting a laugh, Emmett said, "It's winter, dude. There's no flowers growing here."

"Emmett, I think we should take Edward somewhere else," Rosalie subtly warned.

But I knew that scent. And it wasn't from some fragile plant.

"Rose? Emmett?" I gradually called out. "I'm sorry."

Furrowing his dark brows, he said, "Sorry for what?"

"This," I breathed out right before I took off into the densely crowded forest and towards the origin of that intoxicating scent.

My wife.

Booming out a colorful curse, he tried to keep up but failed to catch me. Rosalie stayed a few paces behind.

"Come on, Edward!" he yelled. "Slow down!"

I ignored his pleas and focused on the scent and closely followed it. The wind blew from the north-east, bringing wafts of her scent along with it. Thirty seconds into the chase, I began to pick up new thoughts that definitely were not Rose or Emmett.

 _I knew it,_ Alice brooded. _One day people will learn to listen to me..._

She appeared to be standing near a large, ice-covered river surrounded by trees. Turning her head, she found a clearly frowning Bella standing ten feet away. "Hey, Bella! He's coming," she perkily announced.

Bella's confused red eyes met Alice's, and said, "Who? Edward?"

Alice nodded her head and pointed in the direction of a clump of softwood trees. "Yep. He'll be here in around ten seconds." Bella's face lit up at the news, a smile tugging at her lips.

"Wow," Jasper mocked with a hint of a smile. "Emmett had Edward under control for a whole five minutes."

Soon, the scent of freesias became stronger as I ran. Seconds later, I passed through the same thickly wooded area that I had seen in Alice's thoughts. My eyes landed on Bella a sixteenth of a second later. Her body was crouched, her scarlet eyes shining brightly through the black night. I had never seen her in such a position before. She was deadly, a predator readying herself to pounce on her prey. Yet, also unspeakably beautiful.

Although I slowed down and was preparing to stop right in front of her, she appeared to have other ideas.

She sprung at me, flying into my chest and knocking me flat on my back. With her legs straddled across my torso, we slid across the ground as our bodies cut through the layers of snow. Once our momentum finally subsided, we found ourselves entrenched in three feet of snow. From the freshly exposed ground, dead brown grass and pebbles dug into the back of my neck.

Bella and I stared dazedly at one another for a short time, gazing as if we each believed the other spouse was only a figment of our imagination.

"Hi," she haltingly uttered, finally breaking the spell.

"Hello," I replied back. A half smile pulled at the corner of my mouth, and I added, "I didn't like being away from you."

Her answering grin was blinding. "I didn't either," she readily admitted while she wiped snowflakes away from my forehead.

"Where is he?" came a booming voice from nearby, ruining the moment between us. "I'm gonna _kill_ him."

"He's over there with Bella, Sherlock," Alice revealed, tipping her head in our direction. "Give them a minute before you go freak out on him."

Scowling more than ever, he took a calming breath before he spoke. "Can you blame me for being mad? He just took off and wouldn't stop."

With mock sincerity, Alice's bottom lip poked out, giving her a pouting expression as she went on to ridicule him. "Aww... What's wrong, Emmett? I thought you said you were the only person that could deal with Edward? Don't tell me that he turned out harder than you could handle?"

"No," he snapped. "He's just a little bit faster than me right now, OK? If I had been able to grab him he wouldn't have been able to get away."

"Well, we may as well let them stay together now that they've found each other," Jasper declared. "Bella's a lot happier now than before he showed up."

"Hmm," Alice hummed, tapping her chin as if she were trying to think. "I could have _sworn_ someone told you two that we should keep them together for the hunt. I wonder who that could have been?"

With a resigned sigh, Jasper took her hand and declared, "You were right, Alice, and we were wrong."

She brightly laughed and waved off his statement as though she hadn't been hinting that the whole time. "Oh, Jazz... You know that you don't need to tell me that. I always forgive those that doubt me."

Meanwhile, Emmett began stomping over to the burrow that Bella and I had created in order to confront me. I reluctantly sat up as Bella slid off of my lap. Standing together, hand in hand, we awaited his wrath.

"I can't _believe_ that you pulled that stunt on me," he seethed with a scowl.

"I'm sorry," I apologized. "But I'm sure you've heard the saying- _All's fair in love and war_. And, as you may know, I'm in love. So, please excuse my behavior. I can't help it."

Rosalie sauntered over midway through the discussion and quietly listened.

Rolling his eyes, Emmett said, "Yeah, right. But next time when we're out together, you'd better do as I say, _or else_."

"Or else what?" I asked, genuinely curious.

"Or else I'll pin you down until you cry 'uncle'," he irritably snapped.

"Oh? Like wrestling?" I lightly taunted.

Nodding his head, he confirmed, "Yeah. _Just like that_."

Then, little by little, the tiny seed I had planted into his brain grew before my eyes. I didn't need to hear his thoughts to know what he was planning, yet nevertheless, I heard him anyway.

 _Wrestling isn't such a bad idea_ , he mused. _He might be better at racing than I am right now because he's a newborn. But just wait til he's facing me in a wresting match! He, he, he! He won't stand a chance!_

With a cunning smirk, he tried to seem more congenial than before. "You know what, Ed?"

" _Edward_ ," I stressed in irritation.

His smile grew at my annoyance. "Sorry... You know what, _Edward_? I think I'll forget about what you did _if_ you do something for me."

"Let me guess. Are you planning on challenging me to a wresting match?"

His smirk morphed into a frown. "I'm never gonna get used to you being inside of my head," he grumbled. Then, with a sigh, he admitted, "Yes, that's exactly what I'm doing. I'll overlook that stunt if we wrestle afterwards back at the house."

Bella softly gasped and squeezed my hand. "Edward, don't," she worriedly pled. "He'll hurt you."

I gazed down into her eyes and stroked her arm. "I'll be fine, love. I've watched Emmett and Jasper wrestle for years. They aren't aggressive. Besides," I added with a playful wink. "It might be fun."

 _What a moron_ , Rosalie insulted in her thoughts. _The dummy's forgetting that Emmett may not hurt you physically, but he definitely hurts your pride. Eleazar won't even try playing against him anymore after Emmett beat him at checkers and called him a loser. I don't even want to know what Emmett will do to Edward now that he won that stupid race... He'll probably give him some humiliating nickname to make himself feel better. Like Wussward. Hmm... I kind of like that one. I might use that against Edward myself..._

"I'm sorry to intrude on the fun, Rose," I sarcastically announced. "But I just want to remind you that I can hear everything you're thinking."

A rare, genuine smile spread across her face. "Oh, I know," she bitingly revealed as she strolled away. "But I realized that insulting you that way really saves time. I don't even need to open my mouth to remind you of how big of an idiot you are."

"What was she thinking?" Bella asked me.

With an eye roll, I said, "Just the standard Rosalie brand of insults she slings out from time to time. Nothing new."

Jasper cleared his throat, calling our attention. "I think it's time to pick up the hunt where we left off."

Bella's hand flew to her neck, kneading at her burning throat. My own throat felt like a smoldering coal had been shoved in. Feeding once again came forefront in our minds.

Following Jasper's lead, Bella and I ran behind him. And, just as Alice had envisioned, Bella kept a tight grip on my hand as we sped through the trees.

As a group, we trailed the scent of a large herd of caribou nearby. Ensuring that we stayed downwind as to not alert them to our presence, we stealthily crept up on the herd. Most were resting or sleeping. A few used their hooves to dig through the snow, trying to locate the grasses underneath. The smell of the twenty or so beasts, though not particularly appetizing, still caused my mouth to fill with venom from the anticipation of finally feeding.

"OK," Alice cheerfully whispered. "There should be enough here to feed the both of you. So go have at it."

Crouching next to me with a guilty expression, Bella chewed her lip and said, "But they're reindeer, Alice."

"So what?"

"But Christmas was just yesterday!" Bella hissed with feeling. "Won't that make me an awful person for killing beloved Christmas animals?"

"It's better than eating Santa's elves," Emmett chuckled.

"Come on, Bella," Alice whined. "You eat Thanksgiving turkey without batting an eye. Feeding from a few caribou is no different. Stop worrying about that conscience of yours and start listening to your instincts."

"Fine," Bella grumbled, giving up the fight. Glancing at me, she asked, "Are you ready to do this?"

With one nod of my head, I slightly bowed and tipped my head towards our meal. "Ladies first," I lightly replied. "You get first pick."

"Always the gentleman," she murmured with a smile before she sprung from our hidden spot behind a grove of trees. I stayed a few paces behind her, awed by her agile movements.

In all the time I had known her, Bella had never been able to walk more than a few feet without wobbling. Bella herself admitted to her clumsiness as though it were just a unalterable aspect of her personality. Yet, even though she still wore the ridiculous high heels Alice put her in, Bella moved flawlessly across the clearing. Her feet barely made contact with the snow as she targeted her first kill. Then, without a sound, she leaped upon a large male in the middle of the herd.

An instant later, my drive to feed took control and I pounced on a young male caribou. Sinking my teeth into its furry brown throat, I rapidly drained the animal dry of its blood. Without stopping to ask myself if I was still hungry, instead I attacked a second. Then a third.

At my fourth, my throat no longer burned and my thirst finally abated. Feeling satisfied, I stood up from my last kill and wiped a few drops of blood away from my mouth with the back of my hand. Glancing down by accident, I was annoyed to find my previously pristine shirt had been marked with blood stains and smelled just like what I had eaten moments before. With all that blood splatter, I looked like an extra from some B horror movie.

I yanked the shirt off and used the cleaner insides of it to remove the remaining dirt and blood from myself. While cleaning myself up, I noticed Bella gliding towards me in a daze. Her dress had suffered a similar fate as my shirt.

I helped her wipe off the excess blood splatter from her clothes while sneaking in a few kisses before Rosalie broke us up, telling us that it was time to go back to the house.

In mere minutes, we covered the vast territory we had travelled and arrived at the Denali's house before midnight. After tossing my ruined clothing into the outside trash bin, Emmett confronted me before we could step inside of the house.

Excitedly rubbing his hands together, he said, "It's time to make up for that stunt now, Edward."

I paused to look at my wife, ardently wanting to spend time with her instead of wallowing on the ground with Emmett. "But, Emmett. Don't you think it would be better if we waited a few days? Spread the fun out instead of doing it all in one night?"

"Nope," he happily shut me down. "I want to do it right now. And you owe me, remember?"

My shoulders sagged with disappointment. "Very well, " I sighed.

Five minutes later, the entire family plus the Denalis lined up outside. A level area that had been cleared of snow had been declared our wrestling ring. Carlisle reluctantly became our referee, stating that he would rather be studying up on newer methods of curing debilitating diseases than deal with our silly wrestling match. Honestly, I couldn't blame him.

After Carlisle reminded us of the rules, Emmett and I waited for the signal to begin, our bodies tensed as we warily watched each other.

"And... Go!" shouted Carlisle.

Evilly grinning, Emmett charged across the space and set his sights on me. I dodged the attack, moving to my left before he could grab me. Spinning around, his eyes glared for a moment before he resumed his plan of attack. But, again, I easily stepped out of his way before he could do anything to me.

Soon he tried to lurch across the area faster in hopes of catching me off guard. But, of course, that was impossible. With a frustrated yell, he balled up his fists in outrage. He had been so sure of a quick and easy victory that he had neglected to consider two facts.

Fact one- his carefully crafted strategy was being broadcast to me via my mind reading ability.

And, fact two- thanks to my status as a newborn, I was much stronger and faster than him.

After yet another unsuccessful attack against me, I decided to utilize my own plan in defense. I hastily zipped behind him, grabbing him around his waist, and pulled him down to the ground before he knew what was happening. I then purposely fell atop his back and bound his flailing legs and arms with my own, effectively hog tying him.

I could see myself in the minds of those around me. The muscles if my arms and chest were flexed as I kept the struggling Emmett nearly immobile. My hair was in disarray from the earlier hunt.

 _This is great_ , Jasper thought amusedly. _Emmett is never going to live this down. I'll make sure of that..._

 _Hmm... That new skin tone really changes the clothes that would look best on him_ , mused Alice. _I wonder if Nordstrom's makes emergency deliveries this far north..._

 _Oh, my..._ thought Tanya nervously as she eyed us. _Don't think about it, Tanya. He's a married man. Think about something else._

A second later, a flood of graphic thoughts passed through her mind. Hundreds of willing conquests she had bedded. Thousands of nameless admirers to her charms. Then, to my added horror, came more recent scenes of her nighttime escapades. I visibly cringed at the sight of Jacob in a position I had _never_ wanted to see.

Seeing my discomfort and realizing what I had seen, Tanya began inching away from the group. "Ugh... I think I'll go call Jake and see if he can visit soon," she announced before she rushed towards the house as though it were an emergency.

Despite my mental trauma, I kept a death grip on Emmett and won the match. After Carlisle declared me the winner, I hopped off his enormous back and brushed off the knees of my pants. Emmett grumpily rose up from the ground and didn't say a word. Instead he stomped into the house and slammed the door to his room in order to sulk from his loss.

Turning away from him, I locked eyes with Bella in the crowd. Paralyzing me with their intensity, I could do nothing but stare back. Though she was disheveled and dirty from our hunt, she looked as desirable as ever.

 _Aww, young love_ , Carmen inwardly sighed. _I remember those days well. I'm sure these two would like some privacy after the night they've had..._

"Esme," she called out. "I was thinking that Edward and Bella might be more comfortable in the guest house out back. That room we set up for them in the main house is so tiny..."

"That's a very good point," Esme agreed. "But are you sure it would be OK for them to be off by themselves so soon? They might get into trouble."

With a cackling laugh, Kate said, "Oh, I doubt that's going to be a problem. I've been around long enough to know when a man and woman have other thoughts on their minds. And trust me, these two are too occupied with one another to get into trouble, Esme."

Thirty minutes later, our suitcases were inside of a small log guest cabin a hundred yards away from the house. It wasn't large by any means- just one bedroom, living area, kitchen, and bath. But, it was cozy and comfortable. Irina revealed that it was sometimes used for when overnight human male guests visited the sisters. Thankfully, she did not elaborate.

After assuring Esme that we would be all right for the third time, she and Irina left the house and I shut the door. With a long sigh, I leaned my back against the door and watched Bella as she curiously strode around the room, examining the artwork and knickknacks that decorated the place.

Relaxedly smiling, I breathed out, "Finally... Alone at last."

Seconds later, I was brutally reminded of the impossibility of that thanks to my new "talent". A conversation far away easily invaded my mind.

 _"_ Quit blubbering!" Rosalie ordered Emmett as she looked through their bedroom closet. "You were the one that asked for it."

Emmett sat on the bed, his chin balancing on his hands as he frowned. "How was I supposed to know he'd beat me? I still can't believe it. He had to have cheated..."

Snorting a laugh, Rosalie said, "He didn't cheat. I was there watching, remember? He beat you fair and square. Get over it."

After a short silent spell passed, Emmett's pouting expression vanished. Now clearly pondering, he voiced his thoughts aloud. "I wonder if Bella would be interested in wrestling...?" he trailed off, hoping to find someone to proclaim victory over.

"You're not wrestling Bella," she quickly disagreed.

"Why not?" he whined. "I thought you believed in equality among the sexes?"

"I do, brainless. But if you fight her, she'll kick your ass, too. I'm trying to save you from the humiliation." Walking away from the closet, she floated up to him and handed him a hairbrush. "Here," she demanded. "Take this and help me. Remember- it's fifty strokes per strand, Emmett. I'll be able to tell if you try to slack."

"Yes, babe," Emmett sadly replied as he began the task.

Moments later, his face beamed with a new thought. "I've got an idea," he excitedly announced. "Board games! I bet you I could beat them at Trivial Pursuit."

Tired of hearing everyone's thoughts, I turned to the one person that could help me in my moment of distress.

"Bella, love?" I called, capturing her attention away from a shelf stacked with leather bound books. She looked at me with a puzzled expression as she waited for me to speak. "I can hear every thought and conversation going on in a two mile radius. It's driving me mad... If you're not terribly busy, would you mind distracting me, please?"

Puckering her mouth as she pondered my request, she asked, "Distract you how?"

My lips unfurled a smile at her innocent question. "Surprise me."

In less time than it takes to blink your eye, she launched herself across the room, wrapping her arms around my neck and smothering my face with her kisses. All of the mundane and embarrassing thoughts and discussions from the house were pushed towards the back of my mind, no longer bothering me.

Clothing disappeared moments later, the designer labels now shredded and scattered at our feet. With no one to stop us, we intended to pick up our lives where we had left off a month before. Though our bodies were not the same, we seemed to crave the others love as much as ever.

But now we were no longer hindered by mortal weaknesses. We would never collapse from exhaustion in the mist of love making. Conceivably, we could stay blockaded inside of the little guest house for weeks before we would need to feed again. Even bathroom breaks were now a thing of the past. I could put all of my energy and concentration on her- which was an unexpected bonus to our new existence.

Hours later, the morning sun began to creep into our sanctuary, reminding us that there was another world outside of our own.

"Edward?" Bella uttered from underneath me. "Was it _your_ idea to change the both of us and not just me?"

I paused in my worshipping of her body, and answered her. "Yes."

"Why?" she pressed.

I pushed myself up in order to get a better view of her face. "I told you why. I've told you a thousand times that I would do anything for you. Becoming a vampire sounded preferable to living apart until you could tolerate being around a human. Besides, how ludicrous would that have been? A vampire married to a _human_?" Huffing out a scoffing laugh, I rolled my eyes. "I doubt that would have worked, love. So, I chose the more logical path."

"It doesn't sound _that_ farfetched," she defended. "If a vampire loved a human enough, I think it might be possible for them to be together despite their differences."

With a crooked smile, I said, "You have a point, but there's a couple of serious issues that might arise from your scenario. The vampire would have to constantly suppress their desire for their beloved's blood. Then there's the problem that the human would be fragile and breakable. How would they even show their affection for one another without bones breaking? There's just too many risks involved with that sort of relationship for it to work... Although, I admit your idea _would_ make a nice story. It has an interesting star crossed lovers theme that some people may find enjoyable." I gave her a quick wink and added, "But, as for you and me, I think I'll stick with our reality."

"I don't know..." she teased while caressing my jaw. "You've always come across as too good to be true. Maybe _none_ of this is real."

"Then I suppose I should spend more time proving how real I am," I wickedly smiled. Leaning down to trail my lips down her throat, I added, "If you don't mind."

Her fingers clamped down on my scalp, pulling me ever closer. "I don't mind at all," she moaned.

 **00000000000000000000**

 **A/N- Sniff, sniff... We're almost done. This is the last of the long chapters. Next will be a normal, sane length.**

 **Next Chapter \- The epilogue. ****We're wrapping this baby up with a glimpse into their lives a few years later.**

 **Thanks for reading and the love. :-)**


	41. Epilogue: Forever Young

**Chapter 41- Epilogue: Forever Young**

 _ **May your hands always be busy**_  
 _ **May your feet always be swift**_  
 _ **May you have a strong foundation**_  
 _ **When the winds of changes shift**_  
 _ **May your heart always be joyful**_  
 _ **And may your song always be sung**_  
 _ **And may you stay forever young**_

 _ **Forever Young- Bob Dylan**_

 **June 30, 2019 (Today)- Chicago, Illinois**

 **00000000000000000000**

Rain is pouring down from the ominous storm clouds while a booming clap of thunder shakes the windows of the hotel suite. On the busy street far below me, the people of the city are frantically scurrying for cover. Most use their briefcases or newspapers to protect their heads from the rain as they jog down the sidewalk. A few better prepared individuals, armed with umbrellas, stroll seemingly untroubled through the downpour.

A quick check of my pocket watch shows that it is precisely 3:25. Alice swore to us that the rain would end by four o'clock and that the greater Chicago area would remain under heavy cloud cover for the rest of the day. Though right now, gazing out of the window at the rainy mess, her prediction seems unlikely. A wall of rain stretches out as far as the eye can see. And I'm sure if I were to check the weather app on my phone, it would forecast uninterrupted precipitation until well past nightfall.

But I learned long ago to never doubt Alice. Nine times out of ten, she is right.

Today marks the first time in over one hundred years that I set foot back in my old hometown. Merely saying that "things had changed" greatly undermined the truth. The skyscrapers of my youth now hide in the shadows of enormous monsters made from glass and steel. Gone are the mix of Model Ts and horse drawn carriages that once crowded the city streets. Today, behind the steering wheels of sleek, aerodynamic vehicles, are drivers that are more concerned about checking their Twitter feeds on their smartphones than actually driving without hitting a pedestrian.

It was surely a different place a hundred years ago when I once called this place home. It had changed. Just as I had.

I turn away from the deluge going on outside and stride over to the mirror to finish getting dressed. I'm in a pair of cream colored chinos and currently buttoning up a white dress shirt. Bella is in the bathroom changing into something "more appropriate for the occasion". I tried to assure her that dressing up was unnecessary. No one would care how we looked today. But, in an unusual move, she insisted that she wanted to make a good first impression regardless of the circumstances. You never know who may be watching, she claimed.

As I slip on my pigeon blue dinner jacket, Bella exits the bathroom looking as radiant as the morning sun. She's in a white summer dress with pale pink peonies, which showcases her statuesque shoulders and luminous skin. On her feet are white high heels that perfectly match her dress. I don't need to ask how she came to possess an ensemble that flatters both her curvy figure and coloring. The clothes are Alice's doings, as usual. Bella has never really cared for high fashion or wondered what was on the runways of Paris or New York. She prefers casual clothes as opposed to wearing designer labels. Except for today, of course.

Along with the dress, she's wearing a beguiling smile as she walks towards me- a sight I will never tire of. Reaching up with her tiny pale hands, she works to straighten and smooth my jacket. Once she makes me look more presentable, she steps back a few feet and examines me from head to toe.

After the thorough examination, she reveals her opinion. "You look nice... I guess I'll need to hold on to you extra tight today so no one assumes you're single," she teases as she admires my suit.

"Thank you," I deeply murmur. I close the distance between us and take her hand in mine, lifting it up to lavish a kiss on its top. Then, gazing into the warm honey of her golden eyes, I voice my opposition to her claim. "But why in heavens would you think anyone would be looking at me when someone as ravishing as you are beside me? They will surely be too blinded by your beauty to see anything else."

Despite the fact that we no longer need to breathe, her chest heaves for a few moments. I know that if she were still human that her cheeks would be flushed a healthy pink. But, of course, that is impossible now. Instead, her skin remains unchanged from moments before, smooth and flawless as stone. Other than her heavy breathing, only the dazed look in her eyes tells me that she is affected by what I said.

With her eyes blinking rapidly to reawaken from her temporary spell, she huffs out a sigh. "One day, Edward," she threatens with false bravado. "One day, I'll say something that wilI leave you speechless, too. Just wait and see."

"You've left me speechless countless times, love," I admit with a wink. "Every time you enter a room, my mind struggles to find the words to describe how wonderful you are."

"But, somehow, you always seem to do it," she smirks back with arched brow. She steps away before I can pull her close (as I had planned), and she glides over to her large leather purse laying on the table. She checks the contents and adds her wallet before zipping it closed. After slinging it over her shoulder, she asks, "Ready?"

"As I'll ever be," I reply back.

The elevator ride takes no more than fifteen seconds before the door opens up to the ornate lobby of the hotel. Bella takes my hand and we exit together. Our walk across the lobby is met with much interest among the humans. This is not a surprise. It's normal for them to stop and stare at us. Even so, Bella's grip on my hand tightens as we stroll by the gaping throng of onlookers. Knowing the reason, I stroke her knuckles with my thumb, hoping to relieve some of her tension.

Despite her jaw-dropping beauty and years of being openly stared at, she still does not like being the center of attention anymore than she had back when she was mortal. And today, with the way her hair streams down her back in subtle curls while her womanly figure is hinted at by the snug fit of her dress, we are watched with even more curiosity than usual.

 _I wonder who she is? _wonders a middle-aged lady sitting on one of the lobby's chairs _. She's wearing a Dolce & Gabbana, so she must be rolling in dough..._

 _Look at him..._ the bald man waiting to be checked in bitterly tsks _. Thinks he's so great just because he's with the most beautiful woman in this joint..._

 _Eek! There he is!_ mentally shrieks the young, raven-haired woman at the front desk. She begins to spastically wave her hand in my direction, not caring how unprofessional she may appear to everyone in the room. "Hope you have a fun evening, Mr. Cullen!" she shouts out with a simpering smile.

I politely tip my head to acknowledge her as Bella and I walk by. I hope by giving the girl a tepid reception instead of the enthusiasm she had hoped for, she will realize that I have no romantic interest in anyone other than the woman I'm currently holding hands with.

 _Sigh... He seemed to appreciate how I nice I was_ , the girl thinks as she settles herself back on her desk chair. _Maybe once he's away from that woman he's with, I can finally get somewhere with him..._

Then again, maybe hinting at my lack of interest isn't enough for a girl of her obliviousness. Flat out rejection might be the only way to go.

Bella and I otherwise ignore our audience as much as possible as we walk, keeping our golden eyes aimed towards the revolving door. We push through it and stand under the covered roof of the hotel to wait for a taxi. I flag one down and it stops almost immediately.

The rain is still pouring down as we walk up to the awaiting taxi. I open the car's back door and Bella gracefully slides onto the backseat, dropping her purse by her side. Our driver turns around to ask where we're going, but the man nearly spews out the coffee he had been sipping once he gets a good look at the unearthly beautiful creature that just entered the confines of his dreary taxi. His voice briefly disappears. Instead of asking his question, only his inner thoughts are still functional.

 _Whoa_ , he mentally gasps. _On a scale from one to ten, she's gotta be a fifteen at least..._

"4001 North Clark Street, please," Bella sweetly orders.

The melodic sound of her voice further stuns the driver. His mouth gapes open for a few beats until I climb inside and slam the door shut. He flinches from the unexpected noise and finally wakes from his daze, but never does he break his attention away from her face.

Nervously clearing his throat, he says, "Sorry, but can you say that again, miss? I didn't hear you."

"She said 4001 North Clark Street," I remind him in an even tone.

The driver's eyes reluctantly flick away from Bella and land on me. His wiry eyebrows knit together as he tries to remember why the address sounds vaguely familiar. It takes him a few seconds for him to recall the place. Inside of his head, he pictures it. Acres of grass. A scattering of trees...

"Isn't that-" he begins to say.

"Yes, it is," I interrupt, anxious to be on our way.

He eyes our clothing for a bit, wondering why we are so dressed up if we were just going there, but he doesn't say or do anything other than shrug his shoulders before turning himself around to drive. As he navigates the taxi through the traffic, we lapse into silence. His mind, on the other hand, remains active.

Thanks to my mind reading, all of the mundane thoughts, sexual fantasies, bizarre daydreams, and offensive insults from every man, woman, and child in the area are being sent to me. I can see and hear every conversation, fight, and flirtatious rendezvous no matter if I want to or not. It's as if I am tuned in to a reality TV show that can never be shut off. Which, to tell the truth, is a punishment that should be reserved for only truly hardened criminals.

This is one reason why we choose to avoid living in large cities. Hearing thousands of strange voices inside of your mind is a burden that I can bear for only so long before I go mad.

After our transformation from human to vampire, Bella and I lived in the wilds of Alaska for over a year. Our time there was beneficial for us as we adapted to our new lives. Far from any human dwelling, we could go about the countryside largely without fear of an accident. And, with the help of the Cullens and Denali coven, we soon learned everything we would need to know in order to exist as vegetarians.

We were like children being taught how to behave around people again- except instead of being told not to slouch your back or slurp the soup at the dinner table, we were told to blink every so often and reminded not to partake of anyone's blood if we wished to fit in among polite society. And, although we were grateful of the fact that no human lived anywhere near us in regards to their own safety, we greatly missed the ordinariness we had once enjoyed in the early years of our marriage. Gone was the ability to hop into our car and do simple errands. Hunting for warm blooded mammals in the forests of Denali did not feel the same as scouring the grocery store shelves for your favorite brand of peanut butter.

It was months before we were acclimated to living among humans again. Our first introduction was short and risk-free. After Jasper scouted an area that humans often used for hunting, Bella and I exposed ourselves to the delicious scent of the person who had recently travelled through that section of the forest. Their scent was at least several days old, yet still extremely tempting to a newborn all the same.

The tantalizing aroma that first time I inhaled it could only be described as mind altering. The scent overpowered me, scorching my throat and driving me nearly insane with thirst. Only the mental warnings from our family and Bella's firm grip on my hand kept me from tracking the scent down to whatever man had the unfortunate luck of passing through that part of the forest days earlier.

While I had a rough go that first time, Bella learned to control her urges quicker and easier than I had. The scent tempted her the same as me, but she could block out the desire to feed in a way that I could not. For me, it took much more practice before I felt confident of my control.

Six months into our training, the family felt sure that we could begin interacting with humans. We were soon testing our control by being briefly driven through populated areas. Next came supervised shopping expeditions in small mom and pop stores. Finally, after months of practice, we graduated to independent traveling without a babysitter- something that both Bella and I appreciated.

Although my mind reading ability was something that often irritated me (especially in the beginning), I soon discovered that it had it's benefits. Hearing the thoughts of a person greatly helps me control my monstrous craving for their blood. It reminds me of their humanity, something I am loathe to take away.

 _Damn. Her legs go on for days and days,_ our distracted taxi driver observes. Believing himself unnoticed, he adjusts his rearview mirror in order to get a better view of my wife's lower body in hopes of seeing more "intimate" areas of her anatomy.

As I said before, mind reading usually assists me in controlling my desire to feed from humans.

However, it does _not_ help me when said human is a disgusting, lecherous scoundrel.

Immediately after I pick up on his immoral thoughts, my hand drops onto Bella's knee with a possessive grasp, reminding him that she is not alone. In his mind's eye, my hand's abrupt appearance on his target's leg awakens him from his lustful scheme. His attention darts over to my furious face. My topaz eyes have turned steely. My mouth is clenched in outrage. Even I have to admit that I look intimidating.

 _What the-!?_ he mentally sputters in fear. _That guy must be certifiable... He could give that dude from those Halloween movies a run for his money, I bet. Good thing I went to the bathroom earlier or I'd be scrubbing the car out tonight..._

To escape my frightening glare, he moves the mirror back where it should be and tries to concentrate on driving once again. I relax my position and resume a normal expression on my face now that his thoughts are elsewhere. But, Bella was always perceptive. She may not have any mind reading skills, but she certainly seems well aware when I'm up to something.

"What was that about?" she whispers in a voice so low that only a vampire could hear.

"Nothing much," I whisper back. "I was only reminding him that he should keep his eyes on the road instead of the gawking at his female passengers. It's very dangerous."

Heaving a sigh, she rolls her eyes while shaking her head at me. "Overacting again, hmm? The poor man can't help but look at us, Edward. Are you planning on scaring every human we come across that happens to take interest in how we look?"

I level a unbelieving stare at how uninformed she is concerning our driver. "That wasn't what happened," I retort. "That man was trying to peek up your dress. He's on par with a peeping tom that hides cameras in the ladies restroom. So, it was either I remind him of his manners the way that I did, or I gouge out his eyeballs to keep him from doing that ever again. Which would you prefer?"

"I highly doubt he was doing that," she scoffs. "He's trying to drive- not watching a peep show. Stop being so paranoid and jealous when you have no reason to be."

" _Me jealous_?" I incredulously whisper. "Aren't you the same woman who, just last night, pulled me into a deep kiss in front of the hotel's receptionist just because the girl was staring at me?"

Bella's honey eyes hardened at the memory of our encounter the night before when we checked into the hotel. "That was completely different," she shoots back, crossing her arms defensively across her chest. "She was undressing you with her eyes AND licking her lips at you like she thought you were a popsicle. And she was _totally_ ignoring the fact that I was with you. That _kiss_ was the only thing that got her to stop panting over you."

In spite of my annoyance at the driver, I couldn't help but smile at my wife's attitude. Her indignation at the behavior of the clueless receptionist was endearing to me. "Well, just so you know, I didn't mind that kiss at all. It was an eye opening reminder of how much you still want me after all this time. I felt honored."

She fervently tried to remain irritated yet failed miserably. A satisfied grin spreads across her face, replacing the frown that was there a moment before.

"OK, folks," the driver nervously cuts in. "Here we are. Do you want me to drive you closer or...?"

I had been so engrossed in my conversation with Bella that I did not notice that we had arrived at our destination. The driver was idling the taxi at the front gate of Graceland Cemetery, its tan stone columns standing like guards at the entrance. The rain had vanished during our drive, just as Alice had predicted. The summer heat and humidity is beginning to creep back now that the cooling rain is gone.

"No thank you," I tell him as Bella exits the car. "We'll walk." I dig out my wallet and hand him the fare plus a sizable tip. I may not like the man, but he does have a family to support. I saw that in his thoughts, too.

His eyebrows nearly hit his hairline once he counts the money. "Oh, well, thanks," he says in utter shock. I throw open my door and place one foot outside before he calls for my attention. "Hey! I can stay and wait for you two if ya want. This neighborhood isn't as safe as it used to be, ya know."

A smirk appears on my face at his sudden concern. Judging by his thoughts, he is more interested in running the meter while Bella and I tour the grounds than he is worried about our well-being.

"That's not necessary," I tell him. "We'll be fine. If we run into any miscreants, my wife will send them running, I'm sure."

The driver's brows scrunch down in profound confusion. "Your wife?" he puzzledly repeats. He glances out of the windshield and notices her waiting patiently on the nearby sidewalk.

"Yes, my wife," I nod back. I lower my voice as if I'm trying to keep our conversation private, however I know that Bella is hearing every word. "She's a master at self-defense. She can take down 250 pound men in under five seconds. So don't worry about me. I'll be perfectly safe as long as I'm with her."

The driver takes another fleeting look at Bella, noting how she looks as fragile and delicately beautiful as the peonies on her dress. Peering back at me, he slaps on a condescending smile- one that you would give to a person you believe is either mentally deficient or completely insane.

"Sure," he sarcastically says with a nod. "She looks downright terrifying." I keep my lips locked closed to keep from smiling as I step out of the taxi and close the door. He wishes us a quick farewell and drives off.

 _That guy is crazy,_ he says to himself. _Thank god that fare's over with. That chick may have been gorgeous, but I don't think it's worth risking my neck driving her freak of a husband around..._

"Did you have fun?" Bella taunts as we walk through the cemetery gates.

"Heaps," I smile back. "Telling people the honest to god truth and hearing their disbelief is better than watching a sitcom."

The earlier storm drove away most of the visitors in the cemetery. Only a few people are scattered about on the 119 acres of property. Bella and I know where we need to go. It's far off the beaten path, well away from most of the other monuments and gravestones. Before we left home yesterday, Carlisle took the time to draw a map of the cemetery for me. Even after several decades of time, he could recall every road and path here. With just a glance at the paper, I memorized the map instantly.

After Bella and proved ourselves trustworthy enough to control our thirst, we and the Cullens moved to a rural area outside of Burlington, Vermont. The house we chose was a rundown mansion built sometime around the War Of 1812. Made from local stone and timber, it sat empty for decades before Esme found it and breathed life back into its decaying frame.

Burlington was a perfect fit for us all. Carlisle soon found work as a doctor at one of the hospitals. Jasper, Alice, Emmett, and Rosalie resumed their roles as mere high school students in order to extend our stay. Esme found a few charitable organizations to contribute to, giving her something to do other than making her family's lives run easier.

Bella and I agreed that our high school days were over. We had no desire to go through the petty dramas of that again. Regardless of that, due to our appearance, we could not pass as teenagers anyway. Instead, Bella opted to go back to college to get the degree in English Literature she had been denied due to her accident and subsequent transformation into a vampire.

Back when we were humans, I often wondered what she planned to do with her degree once she graduated. Whenever I asked, she would shrug her shoulders and tell me that she wasn't sure yet. It wasn't until we had been banished to Alaska did she decide on what she wanted to do. And that decision was to follow in her mother's footsteps.

According to Charlie, Bella's mother did not take her death well in the beginning. She cried off and on for weeks, inconsolable and devastated. Eventually, however, she and Phil moved on from the tragedy and resumed their lives in Florida. Bella and I travel there at least once a year and watch her from a distance- always in public places. Renée is nearly always smiling when we see her. Her husband holds her hand and gazes lovingly into her eyes. Based on her appearance she looks happy. Even her thoughts say so. And, based on what Charlie tells Bella when she visits him, Renée still greatly enjoys teaching at the local elementary school.

When Bella decided that she would like to teach, I supported her choice. She never voiced out loud her reasonings why she went with that career, but I knew just the same.

Her ultimate goal is to become a professor. Jasper tried to convince her to let him doctor up an identity for her that would include a master's degree so she could assume her career choice sooner. But, Bella refused, saying that she wanted to earn the right to be called a professor the correct way for now. She is only a few months away from her goal. Now, the next time that we move, we will be locating to a university or college town.

Bella and I are almost at the back of the cemetery when we abruptly turn to our right and follow a little used path hidden by shrubbery. A couple of minutes later, we find what we are looking for.

Sitting in a grove of lush, leafy trees is a white granite tomb covered with clinging green vines. Its larger than most of the other tombs here since there are four grave spots inside. The doorway is blocked with wrought iron gate and a thick slab of stone to prevent anyone from entering. And, emblazed across the top of the structure, is just one word:

 _Masen_.

I take a breath even though I don't need oxygen. Seeming to sense my mounting distress, Bella pauses to stroke my jaw. I lean in for a moment as we quietly view the tomb of my parents and Martha.

After taking comfort from her touch, I gather the courage to resume my task. Bella follows a step behind me as we walk to the building. I extract a key from my pocket and unlock the black iron gate, flinging it open wide. Then, before I do anything further, I scan the area for any bystanders. Even though I am keeping tabs on every person on the property, I want to ensure that no one is watching.

Satisfied that we are the only beings around, I dig my fingers into the stone slab that blocks the doorway. It weighs five hundred pounds at least, yet feels like nothing to me as I drag it out of our way. Knowing my habit of opening doors for her, Bella strolls by and enters the darkened chamber first. I follow right behind her.

Thanks to a few strategically placed holes in the upper sections of the tomb, daylight filters inside of the room. The room is not spacious, just a few feet of open space is available. On the right wall of the tomb are the vaults holding my mother and father. The inscription lists their names, dates of birth, and day of death. It is simple and to the point. Nothing flashy or overly sentimental. In my heart, I know that this would have pleased them both.

On the left wall are two more resting places. In one is Martha, listing everything except her middle name. Carlisle did not know it at the time he had this vault erected. For a moment, I contemplate if I should hire someone to add it to her inscription. But I soon decide it is best to leave it alone. She never really liked Prudence as her middle name anyway.

The second slot is empty. No coffin will ever lie in its spot. The inscription beside it reads, " _Edward Anthony Masen II"_. My date of birth is there as well. However, the death date is left empty.

"Did you know that Carlisle had a place for you, too?" Bella asks, her eyes frozen on the name I no longer use.

"Yes. He told me soon after I came to live with him," I answer her.

I stare at the name on the wall in morbid fascination. Edward Masen died in 2009 in Forks. Today, Edward Cullen, half-brother of Carlisle Cullen, lives with his wife Bella Cullen in a small dwelling a few hundred feet away from the Cullen mansion.

A bleak smile creeps across my face as a thought hits me. "I suppose I should have someone add 2009 as my year of death now," I weakly joke.

I feel Bella cuddle at my side, wrapping her arm around my waist and leaning her head on my shoulder. She knows I'm hiding my feelings behind humor. "No," she murmurs gently. "Leave it alone. You'll always be Edward Masen. He'll never die. I think that's what she would have wanted, too."

Of course, she would have. Mother always did want to keep me safe no matter the consequences. Bella knew this of my mother's personality without even meeting her.

I peck a kiss on her forehead and embrace her in my arms. "You're right," I say into her hair. After a minute or so of rumination, I step back and glance at the purse hanging from her shoulder. "I think it's time to give it to them now."

Bella unzips her large leather purse but soon pauses. Her golden eyes flick down into the handbag's dark depths as she contemplatively chews her bottom lip. Her face soon tilts up to look me directly in the eye. "Are you sure you want to leave this here?" she asks.

"Yes, they'll take care of it for me," I smile.

Bella amusedly cocks up a brow but still pulls out the small gramophone statue from her purse and hands it to me. The muted daylight hits the gold metal of the statue, causing it to brightly gleam. I notice a smudge on its side and I carefully polish it with the handkerchief from my coat pocket. Once I'm satisfied that its clean, I take a moment to decide where to put my Grammy award.

Music had always been apart of my life when I was human. I had lived it. Breathed it. Dreamed it. Even after I met and fell in love with Bella, it remained important to me. I took college courses in music composition and its history. I had hoped to find a way to incorporate it into a career someday.

But then Bella's accident destroyed the passion I once had with music. The guilt I felt from playing on my piano instead of being there to prevent her tragic accident caused me to reject anything to do with music for months afterwards. My piano and vast CD collection were relegated to storage. I no longer wished to listen to the radio or find out what was the newest album on the market. I rejected and ignored any tune that popped into my mind.

Everyone noticed my sudden aversion, but no one quite understood the reason except for my wife. Whenever someone would hint to me that they would love to hear me play again, I would shut down and retreat inside of myself. And there I would wallow in my guilt, reliving my grave mistake and the consequences it had inflicted upon her.

Only Bella was able to rescue me from my gloom, showing me through her loving attention that she did not harbor any grudge towards me. She became my psychiatrist in a way, listening to my persistent guilt and phobias of failing her yet again. She stayed unfailingly patient, telling me that I was not to blame for what happened. It took weeks before I allowed myself to believe her. And months more before I felt ready to forgive myself.

When I did accept it, I tentatively reintroduced myself to the field I had once loved. My piano soon appeared in the living area of the house in Alaska. I watched it cautiously for days, as if it were a dangerous adversary trying to lull me with false promises of innocence.

Eventually, I lowered my guard. My old feelings of elation and satisfaction when I played soon resurfaced. And, before I knew it, composition books full of my songs began to stock the shelves at the house.

Never needing to sleep or rest had its advantages when it came to music composition. When the mood to compose struck, I often stayed with it until the very end. Some piano pieces I created only took an hour to complete. A couple of more complex pieces took days before I was happy with them.

One evening while I was sorting through my songbooks, I found a notebook that cut me down to my core. I flipped through the dusty pages with something akin to shock. I had not set eyes on it since Bella's accident. It was the song that I had been working on the afternoon she had been struck by the SUV.

I fought against the stark reminder of my past pain and read the musical notes on the paper. I soon found the song to be soothing to both the body and spirit. The melody that played in my head calmed me in a way that I had not expected. It was lovely. A lullaby to sedate a being that could never sleep. Yet, despite its peaceful quality, I found that it lacked a proper ending.

I spent hours working on it after that, determined to finish what I had begun months before. My human memories are sometimes hazy, but I could easily recall what my inspiration had been. A woman's dark fluttering lashes and pouting pink lips while she dreamed. Half innocent, half teasing. I would never forget the way Bella slept.

Once I felt it had been satisfactorily complete, I went through my other early compositions, adding to or altering the notes when I believed I could improve it. Soon, I had a dozen original works that were born from a man and completed by a supernatural being.

My family encouraged me to do something with them- storing them away in my desk was voted as a "dumb and boring" idea. After much debate, the songbook was released to a record label. The lullaby fell into the hands of a talented pianist who added it to his album.

Almost a year after that, Edward Masen was posthumously awarded a Grammy for Classical Contemporary Composition.

Of course, I was not there to accept it. Instead, my father-in-law, blushing a beet-red and shaking in his tuxedo, received it in my place. Charlie's acceptance speech is recorded as being one of the shortest in history. A stuttered "Thanks" was all he could say before he jetted off stage.

We see him and his wife from time to time. Sue has always known of the secret that the Cullens keep. She knows what Bella and I really are now, but she never discusses it. If she has informed her husband that his daughter is a vampire, they are both excellent at keeping their thoughts under control. I've listened, but never have I heard him think of us as anything other than his family.

Charlie and Sue still live in Forks in the house that he bought back in the 1980s. He's older now, of course. His hair is peppered with more gray. His forehead sports a few wrinkles. And despite what he claims to his wife and daughter, the arthritis in his hands bothers him at times (this is one thing I do hear in his mind). But he's still the same man that I knew back when I was just a kid sitting at his kitchen table trying not to stare at the shy girl beside me. He never mentions how Bella and I never seem to age or that we each look as if we just stepped out of an airbrushed photograph. He prefers to ignore our outward appearance. He treats us the same as he did when we were human. And, for that, I will be forever grateful.

I look around my parents tomb and try to decide where I would like to place the Grammy in my hand. After a thorough scan, I find a notch in the stone that was intended for a vase. It's in between my mother and father's vaults. The space is just the right size for the statute.

My feet walk over to it and I quickly set the Grammy inside the stone shelf. I step a few paces back to judge its appearance. It looks perfect to my eyes. Like it belongs there.

A smile tugs at the corners of my lips. "That's far better than a bouquet of flowers," I say. "At least a Grammy doesn't wilt."

Bella crosses the room to stand beside me, her eyes alternately studying the resting places of my parents and the statue that is nestled in between them.

"It does look good there," she slowly says. "But won't you miss having it with you?"

"In a way, I will," I admit. "But I wanted to leave a piece of me here today, love. And, since it was their idea for me to learn to play the piano in the first place, I believe that they deserve it. Besides... I could always win another one day. You never know."

"Yes... I'm sure you will," she winks. "You'll probably have a room full of them after a hundred years have gone by."

I roll my eyes at her teasing. "One more would suffice. Or perhaps two. Then, we will have book ends to decorate our book shelf at home."

We stay in the tomb a few minutes more before I decide that it's time to go. I whisper a somber goodbye to the spirits of my human family, promising that I will visit again sooner than I had before. I step back outside to the humid heat of the city as Bella places the stone slab back at the door. After I shut the gate and turn the key into the lock, we stroll away from the granite structure and head towards the main road through the cemetery. After we exit through the gates, we stand there for a few beats looking at the surrounding cars, buildings, and general chaos of the city.

"So... Where to now?" I ask her.

She purses her mouth as she ponders my question. Moments later, her eyes sparkle with a thought as she gazes up at me. "How about you show me around town?" she suggests. "Show me what your life was like when you lived here."

"What would you like to see?"

" _Everything_ ," she smiles.

"Everything?" I repeat as I grin back. "That's quite ambitious. Do you want me to call a taxi?"

"No. Let's walk."

Before I can say anything else, she swipes my hand and pulls me onto the sidewalk. I'm not sure yet what I want I show her first. My childhood home. My old high school. The hospital where my family passed away. The city park where I found the gateway to my future. There is so much to choose from...

But I'm not really worried about schedules. Bella and I have the whole summer to enjoy ourselves however we want before she returns to college. We can explore this entire city if we want to.

After all, we have all the time in the world.

 **The End**

 **00000000000000000000**

 **A/N- Holy guacamole... This baby is complete!**

 **Thank you for sticking with this story til the end. I've had such a great time playing with Ms. Meyer's characters for these past seven months. I haven't really written anything since my high school days a thousand years ago (give or take a year), so this was a definite challenge for me. And having you guys with me, giving your opinions and making me laugh, made it even better.**

 **A couple of you have asked if I will be writing anything new. The answer is yes. I have a few ideas fighting for domination, and I'm sure I'll be throwing something new on FF soon. Of course, I will also be working on my BPOV of this story now that I'm done with this. So, long story short, I'll still be around here somewhere.**

 **Well, I guess there's really just one thing left to say now. OK. Here it goes... For the last time... Thanks for reading! :-)**

 **Edit January 16, 2020 \- Hello, again. Just wanted to say that a sort of sequel to this story is haunting my thoughts. I haven't decided yet if it will be a separate story or if I will just add it to the BPOV _Forwarded To My Future_ (it will be from her point of view). If and when I do make a decision, I will let you know so don't forget to put this story on alert! Here is a little summary of what it will be like. Let me know if it sounds interesting. :-)**

He fell through time, saved my life, and made sacrifices in order to protect me. Now it's time for me to return the favor.


End file.
